Harry Potter Et Le Cercle Maudit
by mahee
Summary: 10 SEPTEMBRE 2012: NOUVEAU CHAPITRE : LA BOÎTE DE PANDORE. Cette année, est l'année des vérités…Cette année, est l'année des confrontations…Cette année, c'est le retour du Mal…Cette année, c'est le retour aux sources….
1. résumé de l'histoire

Harry Potter et le Cercle Maudit  
Auteur: Mahée MacFelson  
  
Histoire : Basée sur le fantastique histoire de Harry Potter  
  
Titre : Harry Potter Et Le Cercle Maudit. Nombre de chapitre : encore indéterminé  
  
Résumé : Harry est maintenant en cinquième année à l'école Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie. Cette nouvelle année commence dans le doute et la crainte, mais elle ne sera pas très différente des autres après tout. Mais Harry n'a jamais eu d'année bien ordinaire direz-vous. Et je vous répondrai que vous avez parfaitement raison..  
  
Harry, Ron et Hermione continue leur étude le plus simplement possible, avec leurs nouveaux et anciens compagnons de classe. Tous et chacun continu son petit train-train quotidien. Harry ne fait pas exception à la règle, tout en sentant au fond de lui que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond. Une ombre grandit dans son esprit. Est-elle seulement dans son esprit ? Ou bien se trouve t'elle dans l'enceinte même du château. Des rumeurs courent. Des rumeurs d'alliances, des rumeurs de trahison. On parle d'un mal qui plane sur le monde de la sorcellerie. On dit qu'une guerre ouverte se prépare, et que tous y seront confrontés.  
  
Cette année, est l'année des vérités.  
  
Cette année, est l'année des confrontations.  
  
Cette année, est le retour du Mal.  
  
Cette année, est le retour aux sources.. 


	2. Chapitre I:Lettres d'amis

Harry Potter et le Cercle Maudit  
  
Chapitre I : Lettres d'amis  
  
Dans les rues de Surrey, tout était calme. Le vent soufflait doucement dans les arbres, et les petites étoiles qui surplombaient le ciel étaient à peine perceptible. À l'horizon, le soleil succédait à la nuit, déployant lentement ses longs bras dorés. À l'extérieur, il n'y avait personne sur les trottoirs, aucun chat perché sur un muret, et aucune âme perdue à la recherche de son destin. Assis sur le rebord de sa fenêtre de sa maison du 4 Privet Drive, un jeune homme du nom de Harry Potter observait ce triste spectacle sans vraiment le voir. Il était perdu dans ses pensées, incapable de dormir. Son réveille-matin affichait 4h54. Depuis maintenant près de cinq heures, il avait 15 ans, mais ceci ne semblait pas l'emballer. En fait, Harry était trop préoccupé pour en être enchanté. En temps normal, le jour de son anniversaire, Harry recevait des cadeaux et des cartes de v?ux de ses amis de son école. Cette fois-ci pourtant, il était resté les mains vides. Harry était inquiet. Il était maintenant 5h13, et il ne voyait toujours pas de signe d'oiseaux dans le ciel. Et cela faisait près de 3 semaines que Hedwige, sa chouette blanche, était partie livrer une lettre à Sirius, son parrain.  
  
Envoyer des messages par hiboux n'était pas le seul fait étrange qui rendait ce jeune homme différent des autres. Une de ses plus grandes particularités dans ce monde qui est le nôtre, était que Harry allait bientôt entamer sa cinquième année au collège Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie. Au cours des derniers mois, des événements funestes s'étaient produit un peu partout dans ce monde secret et Harry craignait à présent le pire pour ses amis. Peut-être que Sirius avait été attrapé par le Ministère de la Magie? Ou pire encore, attrapé par des Détraqueurs! Ces répugnantes créatures qui peuvent vous faire revivre les pires moments de votre vie ou aspirer votre âme. Peut-être que Hagrid, le garde-chasse de Poudlard avait dû s'enfuir pour quelconques représailles. Les Mangemorts avaient t'ils déjà fait de nouvelles victimes ? Les Moldus, les gens qui n'ont pas de pouvoir magique, étaient t'ils en sécurité? Et Hermione.une de ces meilleurs amis ? Étant fille de Moldus, peut-être.peut-être qu'elle avait été tuée! Peut-être que Ron et sa famille, les Weasley, étaient présentement en danger ? Depuis qu'il était de retour chez son oncle et sa tante pour les vacances, Harry n'avait eu que de très bref échos de ce qui se passait dans le monde de la magie. Il espérait avoir de leurs nouvelles en ce jour d'anniversaire.  
  
S'apercevant qu'il devenait ridicule à force de brouiller du noir, Harry se leva et s'habilla, toujours en scrutant l'horizon du coin de l'?il. En se regardant dans la glace, il observa qu'il avait un peu grandir. À présent, les vêtements de son cousin Dudley lui faisaient presque. Pour la longueur du moins. Il observa longuement la mince cicatrice qu'il portait au fond. Elle évoquait pour lui des souvenirs si douloureux, et ressent, que ses grands yeux verts s'assombrirent momentanément. Cette cicatrice lui a été faite par le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, Lord Voldemort. Harry n'était encore qu'un bébé lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres pénétra dans Goderic's Hollow, força la porte de sa maison, tua ses parents, Lily et James Potter, avant de tourner sa baguette vers lui pour le tuer à son tour. Mais le sort ricocha sur Harry et toucha de plein fouet Voldemort, le réduisant à un esprit maléfique dépourvu de pouvoir. C'est ce qui fait de Harry Potter un garçon si différent des autres, même dans le monde de la sorcellerie.  
  
Malheureusement pour lui et les siens, depuis quelques mois déjà, Lord Voldemort avait retrouvé son corps, et s'apprêtait à plonger le monde dans de seconde ténèbres.  
  
Ne voulant pas prendre le risque de réveiller l'oncle Vernon et la tante Pétunia, Harry décida de demeurer dans sa chambre, car après tout, il s'agissait du seul endroit où il ne risquait pas de se faire accuser de tous les maux de la terre. Les Dursley était la seule famille que Harry avait, mis à part son parrain, Sirius Black. Heureusement pour Harry, son parrain était un évadé de la prison d'Azkaban, la prison des sorciers. Sirius était toutefois innocent, mais Harry n'avait pas crû bon de mentionner ce petit détail aux Dursley. Il s'agissait de la seule défense qu'il avait contre cette famille. Les Dursley détestaient tout ce qui sortait le moindrement de l'ordinaire, ce qui incluait spécialement Harry.  
  
En fouillant dans sa valise à la cherche de son nécessaire à balai, Harry entendit cogner à sa fenêtre. Relevant la tête, il vit volant dans les airs, un grand aigle à tête blanche. Il avait une lettre accrochée à une de ses pattes. Harry courut vers la fenêtre et l'ouvrit. Il se demandait bien qui pouvait utiliser ces oiseaux pour le courrier. Il ne reconnaissait pas l'écriture, mais c'était une lettre provenant de Bulgarie. Harry, curieux, ouvrit la lettre et sursauta. C'était une lettre de Victor Krum!  
  
Bonjour Harry,  
  
j'espère que tu vas bien. Ici tout le monde est sur ces gardes, mais ça va. Je voulais savoir si tu n'avais pas eu des nouvelles d'Hermione dernièrement. Elle devait me rejoindre ici depuis une semaine, mais je n'ai pas reçu de lettre de sa part. Cela m'inquiet beaucoup. Ron non plus n'a pas eu de ses nouvelles depuis quelques semaines.  
  
Au revoir. Tiens-moi un courant  
  
Victor  
  
Harry était bouche bée. Victor Krum, le célèbre joueur de Quidditch de l'équipe Bulgare lui avait écrit une lettre. À propos d'Hermione! Et il avait reçu une lettre de Ron!  
  
Krum avait été, l'année dernière, un des élèves des deux écoles de sorcellerie à venir à Poudlard pour disputer le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Il s'était beaucoup attaché à Hermione durant son séjour, et lui avait même proposé de venir passer les vacances avec lui, ce qui avait mis Ron dans tous ces états. Harry relu la lettre une seconde fois pour être certain qu'il avait bien lu. Personne avait eu de nouvelles d'Hermione depuis plus d'une semaine. Où était t'elle? Harry retourna dans sa valise pour y prendre du parchemin et de l'encre, lorsqu'il tomba sur une ancienne lettre d'Hermione.  
  
Bonjour Harry  
  
J'espère que tu te portes bien. De mon côté ça va, même si je suis un peu inquiète. Je reçois La Gazette Du Sorcier tous les jours, mais je ne vois aucun article concernant les Mangemorts. As-tu eu des nouvelles de Dumbledore? Ou de Hagrid? Vas-tu passer la fin de l'été chez Ron? On pourrait se voir là-bas. Victor m'a redemandé de venir chez lui, mais je ne crois pas que je vais y aller. Je l'aime bien, mais s'il se passait quelque chose ici durant mon absence, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais.  
  
Fais attention à toi. J'ai hâte de te revoir.  
  
Hermione  
  
p.s. J'ai relâché Rita Strecker.  
  
Harry pouffa de rire en lisant ce nom. Rita Strecker était une journaliste sensationnaliste pour La Gazette Du Sorcier. Elle s'était transformée en scarabée toute l'année durant, pour espionner ses victimes. Sa plume avait presque causée plus de mal que tous les Mangemorts réuni au cour des treize dernières années, mais Hermione l'avait heureusement capturée.  
  
Dans cette lettre, Hermione ne semblait pas très emballée à l'idée d'aller en Bulgarie. « Elle ne lui a peut-être pas répondu, pour ne pas le vexer, pensa Harry. Elle doit être chez Ron en ce moment même, pour être au courant de ce qui se passe. » Harry prit sa plume d'aigle et réécrit à Victor que, malheureusement il n'avait pas eu des nouvelles d'Hermione. Il accrocha sa lettre à la patte de l'aigle, qui attendait toujours, perché sur le bord de la fenêtre, et le regarda s'envoler. 


	3. Chapitre II:L'Apparition

Harry Potter et le Cercle Maudit  
  
Chapitre II : l'Apparition  
  
Harry regarda dans la rue le voiture qui s'arrêta devant chez lui. Une grosse femme vêtue d'une affreuse robe en Taffetas bleu poudre sortie de la voiture, suivie d'un gros chien. Cette femme au regard froid et noir dévisagea Harry durant un bon moment, et ce dernier eu un haut le c?ur. Il s'agissait de la tante Marge, la s?ur de l'oncle Vernon. « Comment ai-je pu être assez bête pour l'oublier! se dit t'il à lui-même »  
  
-Alors mon garçon, tu viens porter mes valises, ou bien tu attends qu'il neige?!  
  
-Euh. Oui, oui j'arrive.  
  
À contre c?ur, Harry alla prévenir sa tante et son oncle, qui venait tout juste de se lever, descendit l'escalier et sortit accueillir la tante Marge.  
  
-Bonjour tante Marge, comment allez-vous? dit-il d'un ton innocent.  
  
-Oh ! Tu n'as pas changé depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vu, répondit- elle.  
  
-Marge! Comme je suis contente de te revoir, s'empressa de dire la tante Pétunia.  
  
Pendant qu'Harry prenait les valises, le gros chien en profita pour tenter de lui mordre les mollets. Harry dû courir pour lui échapper. En pénétrant dans la maison, Harry trébucha dans le cadrage de la porte, et atterrit dans le dos de la tante Marge, qui perdit elle-même l'équilibre.  
  
-Tu ne pourrais pas faire attention. Tu es toujours aussi turbulent que lorsque tu étais petit, s'écria la tante Marge  
  
-Pardonné-moi tante Marge, je n'ai vraiment pas fait exprès. Je me suis pris le pied dans la porte, expliqua t'il.  
  
La Tante Marge, tout comme les Dursley, détestait Harry, disant devant lui que seul la bonté de cette famille lui avait permis de vivre, et que selon elle, l'oncle Vernon et la tante Pétunia auraient dû le laisser devant la porte, là où ils l'avaient trouvé.  
  
Pour le moment, ce qui préoccupait l'esprit de Harry, n'était pas les propos d'indignation de la tante Marge. Il pensait que si elle demeurait à Privet Drive pour quelques jours, il devrait cacher tout ce qui se trouvaient dans sa chambre. Harry ne pourrait pas recevoir de hiboux postaux. Pire encore, il ne pourrait pas partir chez les Weasley, car les connaissant, ils utiliseraient la magie, ce qui évidemment, révèlerait à la tante Marge le fait que Harry était un sorcier.  
  
-Alors mon garçon? demanda l'oncle Vernon.  
  
-Qu...Quoi? s'exclama Harry, dérouté.  
  
-J'espère que tu n'aies pas en train de mijoter des plans contre Marge. Ou bien, en train de..., il semblait très difficile à l'oncle Vernon de ne pas hausser la voix, de... de penser à ce que tu pourrais écrire à ton parrain.  
  
Harry eu un sourire triste en entendant mentionner le nom de Sirius, et se contenta de faire non de la tête.  
  
-J'ai vu un aigle passer au-dessus de votre maison. C'est étrange. Il en a souvent par ici? demanda la tante Marge, lorsque tout le monde fut entré dans le salon. Les Dursley figèrent sur place et fixèrent Harry durement. Harry s'était changer en pierre. Et si la tante Marge avait vu l'aigle s'envoler de sa fenêtre? C'est alors que Dudley s'éclaircie la voix et répondit :  
  
-C'est peut-être un des aigles qu'ils utilisent dans les aéroports contre les pigeons, dit-il bêtement.  
  
Heureusement, pour les Dursley et Harry, cette réponse sembla suffisante pour la tante Marge. Harry était ébahi. Dudley avait dit quelque chose d'intelligent pour la première fois de sa vie. Toutes ces années d'études lui avaient enfin servi à quelque chose, même si cela ne devait arriver qu'une seule fois dans sa vie.  
  
Le reste de la journée se passa sans trop de problème majeur. Cependant, la tante Marge tenait à toujours avoir un ?il sur Harry, ce qui au début le dérangea plus ou moins, car la majorité du temps il pensait à ses amis et à Sirius. Au bout d'un moment par contre, c'est bien connu, les sourds ont parfois des instants de lucidité dans les moments les moins opportun, et la mention continuelle de son nom vint à l'agacé. C'était la société industrielle.et Harry.l'éducation et les écoles mixtes.et Harry, les bévues de la police et toujours Harry.  
  
Au cours des jours qui suivirent, Harry garda toutefois son calme. Même s'il lui vint souvent en tête de faire exploser les ampoules pour changer de sujet, ou alors de briser l'une des pattes de chaise de la tante Marge, Harry n'en fit rien. Il savait que la pratique de la magie à l'extérieur de l'école lui voudrait le congédiement immédiat. Harry voulait éviter cela à tout prix, c'est à dire endurer la tante Marge.  
  
Durant le déjeuner, alors que son oncle et la Tante Marge était en grande discussion au sujet de l'industrie de la perceuse, Dudley donna un bon coup de pied à Harry en dessous de la table. Celui-ci s'apprêtait à riposter, lorsqu'il vit un hibou s'effondré devant la fenêtre.  
  
-Errol! s'écria Harry, en se précipitant à l'extérieur. Arrivé devant lui, Harry le souleva doucement et le prit dans ses bras. Bien qu'il fut un peu secoué par sa chute, Errol, le hibou de la famille Weasley, était toujours en vie. Trop heureux de la venue de ce cher volatile, Harry ne s'était pas rendu compte que son oncle, beuglant de rage, s'était précipité sur lui. L'oncle Vernon l'attrapa par le collet, et le souleva de terre. Dans un mouvement rapide, Harry empoigna sa baguette magique, mais son oncle fut plus rapide que lui, et la lui arracha des mains. L'oncle Vernon le fit rentrer dans la maison de force et l'amena dans sa chambre.  
  
-Écoute-moi bien, mon bonhomme, s'écria t'il, je t'avais prévenu de ne pas révéler à Marge ton.  
  
-Mon don pour la magie! dit Harry d'un ton ferme.  
  
-Je te défends de dire un mot de plus, hurla l'oncle Vernon. Tu vas demeurer ici, jusqu'à ce que Marge s'en aille. Et je te le jure, après tu ne retourneras pas dans ce monde de fou!  
  
-Très bien, répondit Harry. Je n'ai qu'à écrire à Sirius alors.  
  
-Tu ne joueras pas ce jeu deux fois avec moi, mon bonhomme. Tu ne peux pas le rejoindre parce que ta satanée chouette est partie, et cet oiseau est mort, conclu t'il en pointant Errol avec son gros index, fier de lui.  
  
Mr Dursley partit en claquant la porte, et la déverrouilla. Harry se précipita vers la porte, mais cela ne servi à rien. Harry fouilla dans sa valise à la recherche n'importe quoi, qui pourrait lui servir de n'importe quoi. Sans baguette magique il ne pouvait rien faire. Il s'assit donc sur son lit, vaincu. 


	4. Chapitre III: Le Voyage

Harry Potter et le Cercle Maudit  
  
Chapitre III : Le Voyage  
  
Harry se prit la tête dans les mains, il était désemparé. IL ne savait pas quoi faire. Harry observa Errol qu'il avait déposé sur son lit. Il savait qu'Errol était toujours en vie, mais cela ne lui servait à rien. Harry regardait encore l'oiseau, lorsqu'il se rappela la lettre que lui avait envoyé les Weasley. Doucement, il détacha le parchemin de la patte de son envoyé, l'ouvrit, et reconnu l'écriture négligée de son ami Ron.  
  
Salut Harry,  
  
J'espère que tu vas bien. Chez moi, c'est un peu la cohue, tu dois t'en douter. Papa travaille presque jour et nuit, et Percy aussi. Les Mangemorts ont recommencé à s'adonner à leur jeu préféré : Attaquer les Moldus avec des objets ensorcelés! Percy lui, essaie de faire des alliances avec des sorciers des autres pays d'Europe, et même certains d'Asie je crois. Et nous, Ginny, Fred, George et moi, nous attendons le retour à l'école. Et toi, comment ça va chez tes Moldus? Je pense que Dumbledore va bientôt t'autoriser à venir à la maison. En passant, je voulais m'excuser pour ne pas t'avoir envoyé ton cadeau d'anniversaire. On ne trouve pas beaucoup d'hibou libre ces temps-ci. Je voulais aussi te demander si tu n'avais pas reçu une lettre de la part d'Hermione. Je n'ai pas eu de ses nouvelles depuis 3 semaines. J'ai même écrit à Krum pour en avoir le c?ur net! Il m'a dit attendre sa réponse pour qu'elle vienne le rejoindre chez lui!!! Peut-être qu'elle est là, mais ne veut pas que nous le sachions? Non, elle nous l'aurait dit, n'est-ce pas?  
  
Réécris-moi le plus vite possible  
  
Ron  
  
Harry avait une boule dans l'estomac. Il avait pensé qu'Hermione était déjà chez Ron, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Elle n'avait pas donné de signes de vie depuis des semaines maintenant. Harry ferma le point sur la lettre de Ron. Où es-tu Hermione? Pourquoi n'écris-tu pas?  
  
La nuit était à présent tombée, et Harry faisait les cents pas dans sa chambre. Il s'inquiétait vraiment pour Hermione. Si seulement il pouvait sortir de cette chambre. Il entendait des voix à la porte d'entrée. La tante Marge retournait sans doute chez elle, pensa Harry. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas sortir, même si elle était partie. Harry retourna à sa valise et lut et relut la dernière lettre qu'Hermione lui avait envoyée. À chaque fois, la colère et la peur montaient de plus en plus en lui. Il voyait Drago Malefoy et son père attaquer Hermione en plein milieu de la nuit et l'enlever. Pire, la tuer!  
  
Les Malefoy étaient une des plus anciennes familles de sorciers, qui avait un réel dégoût pour ceux qu'ils appelaient les Sang-de-Bourbe, les sorciers issus de famille Moldus. De plus, Harry savait que Lucius Malefoy, le père de Drago, était un Mangemort, même s'il ne pouvait le prouver. L'année dernière, Harry s'était retrouvé confronté à Voldemort et à son cercle de ses serviteurs, et avait entendu la voix de Lucius Malefoy sous sa cagoule de Mangemorts.  
  
Une telle rage monta en lui, que Harry se mis à trembler de la tête aux pieds. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre pour prendre un peu d'air. Il remis la lettre d'Hermione dans sa poche. Si seulement il pouvait sauter de sa fenêtre sans que les Dursley le voient. Ou si seulement il pouvait avoir des ailes, il pourrait s'envoler, et se rendre chez Ron. Voler.Mais bien sûr! S'il était capable de se rétrécir, il pourrait monter sur le dos d'Errol, et partir d'ici! En se tournant vers Errol, Harry se rappela qu'il n'avait plus sa baguette magique. Que faire alors?! Il retourna à sa valise, pour y remettre la lettre en place, mais Harry vit son livre de potions. Mais oui! Pourquoi n'y avait t'il pas songé? Il devait bien y avoir une potion capable de l'aider. Il se mis alors à tourner et feuilleter les pages à grande vitesse. « La potion de Coupage permet au membre du corps de se séparer momentanément, ce qui est très pratique pour passer dans les endroits plus restreints, lut Harry. Cette potion peut cependant causer des dommages irréparables lorsque toutes les parties du corps ne sont pas restituées à temps. »Il y renonça. Il est vrai qu'elle aurait permis à Errol de le transporter plus facilement. Harry craignait de se retrouver avec un membre en moins, comme le Professeur Maugrey.  
  
Ancien traqueur de Mangemort, Maugrey était venu, l'année dernière, enseigner à Poudlard la Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal. Harry croyait que Maugrey avait dû perdre une de ses jambes lors de l'un de ses combats contre les serviteurs de Voldemort. En fait, le Maugrey que Harry avait côtoyé durant une année entière était un imposteur. Il s'agissait d'un Mangemort qui avait pris la place du vrai Aurore. C'est ainsi qu'on appel les chasseurs de mage noir. L'imposteur avait la mission d'amener Harry auprès de son maître. C'est pourquoi Harry s'était retrouvé malgré lui, au c?ur des événements reliés au retour de Voldemort.  
  
Harry repris la lecture de son livre. Rien dans toutes les formules inscrites à l'intérieur ne lui permettait de se rétrécir suffisamment pour grimper sur le dos d'Errol. Il trouva cependant une potion le rendant aussi léger qu'une feuille. Le hibou pourrait le transporter sans problème alors. Harry regarda dans sa valise s'il avait tous les ingrédients dont il avait besoin. S'il ne faisait pas d'erreur, il avait assez ventouses de pieuvre pour réussir la potion une seule fois. Par contre, Harry n'avait pas de plume de Cardinal des Andes, oiseau rare au plumage jaune et blanc vivant surtout dans les montagnes Suisse. Il décida donc de prendre une des plumes de Errol, car il n'avait absolument rien à perdre. Après tout, Errol était un volatil tout comme un Cardinal.  
  
Harry prépara sa potion durant une bonne partie de la nuit. Il expliqua ensuite à Errol ce qu'il devait faire, même si ce dernier semblait encore vexé que Harry lui ai pris un plume sans son consentement. À l'aube, lorsque tout fut près, Harry respira un bon coup et pris une longue gorgée de sa potion et se sentis tomber par terre très doucement. Il se sentait léger, même si la potion lui était tombée sur l'estomac. Harry vit Errol s'envolé auprès de lui et empoigné son épaule gauche avec force. Harry entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte de la maison, au rez de chaussé. Les Dursleys allaient le voir! Il était trop tard maintenant. Errol l'avait déjà soulevé de terre et s'apprêtait s'envoler par la fenêtre. C'est à ce moment que Harry compris qu'il n'était pas devenu léger comme une feuille, mais qu'il était bel et bien devenu une grande feuille, ayant son apparence!!! Et sortant de la maison, Harry aperçu Mrs Figgs, une voisine, à l'extérieur. L'avait t'elle vu?  
  
Errol et Harry survolèrent ensemble plusieurs villes environnantes, et Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de prier pour que personne ne remarque un hibou volant vers le soleil levant, transportant avec lui, la silhouette d'un garçon de 15 ans. Heureusement qu'il y avait encore du brouillard par endroit. Ils volèrent ainsi quelques heures durant. C'était merveilleux de voyager ainsi pensa Harry. Il voyait au loin des collines qu'il n'avait encore jamais vues. Il voyait aussi des gens faire leur petit train-train quotidien à l'extérieur de leur maison. Les rafales de vent par contre, était un élément fort désagréable. Harry se voyait virevolter d'un côté comme de l'autre, au gré du vent, faisant ainsi des acrobaties, qui en temps, il n'aurait pas été en mesure de faire.  
  
Ils surplombaient à présent un petit village éloigné, au bord d'une forêt. Errol commençait à éprouver des difficultés. Le vent soufflait plus fort dans ce coin de pays. La situation dégénéra rapidement. Errol volait en zigzaguant entre les arbres et les maisons. Harry baissa tête pour voir si des gens pouvaient les voir, mais il vit à sa grande frayeur que son pied droit et sa jambe retrouvaient lentement leur taille normale. La potion ne faisait plus effet. Harry avait oublié de regarder dans son livre combien de temps cette potion fonctionnait. Se débattant pour ne pas tomber, Errol était maintenant à bout de force. Harry devenait de plus en plus lourd pour le pauvre animal. Maintenant ses deux jambes et sa main gauche étaient redevenues comme elles étaient. Harry lui criait de le laisser tomber, mais Errol fit le dur d'oreille. Puis vient le moment où le vent devient trop fort et où Harry fut arracher des pattes d'Errol. Harry s'envola dans les airs avant de redescendre. Il vit Errol s'effondrer dans des buissons, mais Harry continua sa course beaucoup plus loin. Au moins il allait revenir à son épaisseur réelle. Il tenta de voir où il allait atterrir, mais en fut incapable. Il savait qu'il allait bientôt toucher le sol. Il n'aurait qu'à attendre que la potion cesse de faire effet. Ses pieds touchèrent en premiers le sol qui lui sembla humide, et il sentit sa tête être submergée dans l'eau. Il avait compris trop tard qu'il était tombé dans un petit cours d'eau dans la forêt. Harry ne réussissait pas à sortir sa tête de l'eau. Le débit était beaucoup trop fort. Il ne pouvait plus respirer, et il suffoquait. Il avait absorbé l'eau comme une feuille. Harry ne savait pas quoi faire pour ce sortir de cette impasse. Sans voir ce qu'il faisait, Harry réussit avec peines et misères à s'agripper à un rocher avec sa main valide. Il tira de toutes ses forces. Il tremblait de tout son corps. Il sentait son bras droit revenir tranquillement à la vie. Si seulement la potion pouvait cesser de faire effet plus rapidement. Harry était à bout de force. Il ne voulait pas lâcher le rocher. Il réussit néanmoins à sortir sa tête de l'eau. Appuyé sur le bord du cours d'eau, l'épaule meurtrie par les griffes d'Errol et manquant de souffle, Harry se traîna avec peine hors de l'eau avant de s'effondrer sur le sol, à demi conscient. Il sentit alors son visage reprendre ses dimensions normales. Mais à cet instant, il ne voulait pas le savoir. 


	5. Chapitre IV: La Sorcière

Harry Potter et le Cercle Maudit  
  
Chapitre IV : La Sorcière  
  
Harry ouvrit tranquillement les yeux. Il ne voyait pas très bien. Il était si épuisé que sa vue était embrouillée. En fait, ses lunettes étaient réellement embrumées. Harry s'était effondré sur le sol durant des heures. Il faisait à nouveau nuit à présent, et la forêt qui l'entourait ne le rassurait guère. Harry se releva, non sans peines, et regarda autour de lui. Tout n'était que noirceur et ombre. Harry frissonna. Tout ce temps passé avec des vêtements humides, en plus de la froideur de la nuit, l'avait rendu fiévreux. Il avait l'impression que son épaule gauche, ainsi que tout le reste de son bras était coupé par des lames de rasseoir. Harry décida de marcher dans ce qui lui semblait un sentier. Il marcha pendant un certain temps. Il ignorait combien de temps, en fait, mais cela lui sembla des heures. Harry n'avait pas parcouru une très grande distance, lorsqu'il se sentit faiblir de plus en plus. Chaque pas qu'il faisait lui résonnait dans la tête. Une fine pluie s'était mise à tombée entre les arbres. Harry aurait bien voulu grimper dans l'un d'entre eux, mais les arbres autour de lui étaient beaucoup trop grands. Ils lui rappelaient la Forêt Interdite. Il y était peut-être, pensa t'il.  
  
Harry entendit derrière lui des petits pas précipités, et des bruits de feuilles piétinées. Harry voulut fuir, mais ses jambes en décidèrent autrement. Il s'effondra sur le sol, tremblant. Le mal qui le faisait tant souffrir s'était maintenant étendu partout dans son corps. Sa tête voulait se fendre en deux.  
  
Les pas devenaient plus rapprochés. Harry entendait à présent de voix, mais ne pouvait en comprendre les paroles. Il vit au loin des points briller dans la noirceur. Il comprit très vite qu'il s'agissait en fait de lumières émises par des lampes de poche ou bien des torches. Harry ne pouvait pas le dire.  
  
-Je l'ai vu par ici ...  
  
-... cette fois nous le tenons! Ha ha!  
  
-Il ne doit pas nous échapper.  
  
Harry avait la très nette impression que ces lumières se dirigeaient vers lui. Il s'appuya à un arbre et se releva. S'il s'agissait de Mangemorts, jamais ils ne le prendraient à plat ventre sur le sol, comme mort. Il se bâterait même si ces forces ne lui permettaient pas. Il vit alors une petite ombre foncer droit sur lui. Incapable de bouger, Harry ne pu malheureusement pas l'éviter. L'ombre le percuta avec grande force, le fit perdit l'équilibre, et Harry se fracassa la tête contre un arbre. Il tomba couché sur le sol, inerte. Harry vit quatre ombres se penché au-dessus de lui. Elles étaient vêtues de capes, mais Harry ne pouvait voir leurs visages, une ombre les cachait. Harry se débâtit avec force pour les repousser du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Deux d'entre eux le soulevèrent et le portèrent plus creux dans la forêt. Harry n'entendait un bourdonnement autour de lui. Il ne pouvait pas entendre ce que les ombres autour de lui disaient, mais elles semblaient fort heureuses d'avoir mis la main sur lui. Harry vit des points noirs apparaître dans sa vision. Sa tête lui faisait mal, et il avait des hauts le c?ur. Puis vient le moment où on le déposa sur une surface froide et dure. Il entendait toujours des voix autour de lui, mais elles étaient plus nombreuses. Il était étendu par terre, et Harry voyait se refermer sur lui un grand cercle. C'était le cercle des Mangemorts. Ils le regardaient à travers leur cagoule avec des yeux froids et moqueurs. Le silence s'installa parmi les Mangemorts. Harry sentit la cicatrice sur son front prendre feu. Il regarda droit devant lui, et vit penché au-dessus Lord Voldemort.  
  
-Tu vas venir à moi Harry, dit-il.  
  
-Jamais, hurla Harry. J'aimerais mieux mourir!  
  
-Comme tu veux...  
  
Harry vit une lueur s'intensifier dans ses yeux rouges et meurtriers. Voldemort pointa son long index vers l'épaule meurtrie de Harry, y déposa sa main blanche et l'empoigna avec force. Harry sentit son crâne qui voulait se fractionner en morceaux. Il avait l'impression qu'il n'allait pas survivre s'il demeurait encore une seconde sous cette étreinte. Harry hurla de douleur et se débâtit pour se redresser. Il réussit à s'asseoir, mais aussitôt il sentit plusieurs mains le forçant à se recoucher  
  
-Laissé-moi partir. Laisse-moi t'affronter en face., criait Harry.  
  
-Juste ciel, le petit est conscient!  
  
-Meurtrier! hurla t'il.  
  
-Tu ne peux pas continuer Grand-mère, s'écria une petite voix aux pieds de Harry.  
  
-Allons mon petit, calme-toi, dit une douce voix. Tu ne dois pas avoir peur de nous voyons. Harry ouvrit les yeux. Il était entouré de six personnes qui le regardait avec curiosité et une étrange lumière dans le regard. Il était dans un endroit faiblement éclairé par des douzaines de chandelles. Harry tenta une fois de plus de se redresser, mais la main amicale d'une petite femme placée à sa droite le retient. Cette femme était très courbée, très ridées et semblait très âgée. Mais il émanait d'elle un tel calme et une telle vie, que Harry eut tout de suite pleine confiance en elle. Il observa les autres gens autour de lui. Il pensa qu'il devait s'agir des membres d'une même famille, car ils avaient tous un étrange air de famille. Harry était très courbaturé, et il avait mal partout.  
  
Harry se recoucha, et regarda la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Elle lui sembla être une bibliothèque. Il y avait tant de livres autour de lui, que Harry crut qu'il était de retour à Poudlard. Mais en temps normal, il ne serait étendu de tout son long sur une table, mais à l'infirmerie. Harry regardait les autres gens près de lui. Deux hommes et deux femmes étaient concentrés sur le contenu d'un chaudron. Une des deux femmes tenait un grand livre dans ses mains, tandis que l'autre remuait tranquillement le contenu du chaudron. Harry vit la vieille dame poser des herbes sur son épaule meurtrie et le reste de son corps. C'est alors que Harry s'aperçu qu'il avait plusieurs plaies ouvertes! Il avait très peur à présent. La vieille dame s'approcha à nouveau de lui.  
  
-Tu t'es éveillé un peu trop vite mon garçon, lui dit-elle.  
  
-C'est vous qui m'avez fais ça? s'écria Harry, paniqué. . -Non, mon garçon. Nous t'avons trouvé dans la forêt en très mauvais état.  
  
-Que s'est t'il passé? demanda t'il.  
  
-C'est à toi de nous le dire, mon petit, dit alors un des deux hommes.  
  
Le visage de l'homme lui semblait familier.  
  
-J'ai vu le cerc.. j'ai vu des mauvaises personnes autour de moi, dit Harry. Il ne voulait pas parler du cercle des Mangemorts. Harry ignorait si ces gens faisaient partit du monde de la sorcellerie.  
  
-Je croyais avoir le temps de guérir tes blessures avant que tu reprennes conscience, mais je me suis trompée.  
  
-Vous allez me soigner? demanda Harry.  
  
-Et guérir ta fièvre. C'est elle qui me cause le plus de problème Harry.  
  
-Vous savez mon nom? Je.je suppose que vous avez vu ma cicatrice...  
  
-Je dois avouer que je viens juste de la remarquer. Non, ce sont tes yeux qui m'ont rappelés une jeune fille que j'ai connue il y a bien des années.. Tu as les yeux de ta mère mon garçon.  
  
-Vous avez connu ma mère?  
  
-Oui, alors qu'elle était étudiante, mais cela fait longtemps déjà..répondit la vieille dame, la gorge un peu serrée.  
  
-Vous êtes une sorcière alors ? demanda Harry, un peu gêné que sa question semble stupide. Il voulait en être certain.  
  
-Oui, mon garçon, je suis une vieille sorcière un peu folle, qui va maintenant te faire vivre un moment fort désagréable, mais c'est un mal nécessaire, Harry. Tu te porteras beaucoup mieux par la suite.  
  
-Promis?  
  
-Je te le jure. 


	6. Chapitre V: Le Retour

Harry Potter et le Cercle Maudit  
  
Chapitre V : Le Retour  
  
Harry dormit peu cette nuit-là. Il était s'en cesse entre le rêve et la réalité. Il se voyait parfois dans un cimetière, ce même cimetière dans lequel il avait vu Voldemort revenir à la vie, parfois dans une vaste forêt sur un terrain plat, d'où il pouvait entendre le son d'une rivière à proximité. Tout ceci entremêlé de bruit de conversation autour de la table où il prenait place. Harry se réveilla le corps couvert de sueur. Il se sentait moins fiévreux qu'avant, mais tout son être le faisait atrocement souffrir. Il sentait la douleur jusque dans la moelle des ses os. Il avait plus ou moins conscience de ce qu'il se passait près de lui. Il avait la fâcheuse impression qu'on lui faisait plus de mal que de bien. Il voyait le cercle des Mangemorts se refermer à nouveau autour de lui. Ce traitement devait arrêter immédiatement, lui semblait t'il. En un éclair, Harry ouvrit les yeux et prit entre ses doigts, un des chandeliers qui se trouvait au- dessus de sa tête à présent, et se leva. Un des deux hommes présent dans la salle, attrapa Harry par le collet et le recoucha vivement sur le dos, une expression de surprise sur le visage.  
  
-Pas étonnant que tu sois à Griffondor toi. Un vrai lion ce garçon!  
  
-Laissé-moi partir, cria Harry, toujours incapable de faire la différence entre la fiction et la réalité.  
  
-Pardonne-moi mon petit, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer. Je t'ai Stupéfixé pour que tu ne ressentes pas la douleur. Mais tu es plus robuste que je le croyais. Tu es plein de surprise Harry, dit la vieille dame en s'approchant de lui avec un petit sourire, un autre chandelier à la main.  
  
-Je croyais que j'étais toujours avec les Mangemorts. Qu'avez-vous l'intention de me faire?, demanda un Harry anxieux et craintif.  
  
-Te brûler.  
  
-Quoi??!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, hurla t'il, en se levant d'un bond, et se débattant. Il n'allait pas rester là pour le simple plaisir de devenir une torche humaine, ou il ne savait quoi d'autre. Il préférait mourir de ses blessures que de mourir brûlé.  
  
-Grand-mère, il faut que nous commencions sans plus tarder, dit l'autre homme venu aider le premier à foncer Harry à se recoucher. C'était l'homme que Harry avait déjà vu. Lui aussi semblait anxieux. Mais aucun d'entre eux ne semblaient vouloir expliquer à Harry ce qui se passait.  
  
-Calme et patience, sont les clés de la Magie, mon petit Shaoran, répondit sa grand-mère. Calme et patience. Et la croyance aussi.  
  
-Nous devons faire baisser sa fièvre, Grand-mère, dit la femme debout à côté du chaudron.  
  
-Qu'est ce que vous allez faire ?! demanda Harry, blanc de peur.  
  
-Applique les feuilles de lotus sur ses blessures, ordonna la vieille dame à Shaoran. Hikaru approche le chaudron de la table. Mmmm...rajoute deux gouttes de sang de dragon et met l'écorce de Bouleau blanc ensuite.  
  
Shaoran approcha de la jambe droite de Harry et commença à y appliquer une sorte de pommade visqueuse et bleutée. Harry eu la sensation qu'il avait avalé une chaudière de glaçons entière et qu'ils se rendaient à l'endroit où l'homme avait mis de cette pommade, en passant pas tous ses organes internes. Après le premier choc, Harry se sentait si bien, qu'il aurait voulu que cet instant durant mille ans. Il se sentait mieux déjà. Ses esprits étaient plus clairs.  
  
-Toi, mon grand, je te donne ceci, continua la vieille dame. Elle lui donna un épais morceau d'étoffe noire. Un petit garçon d'environ sept ou huit ans accourus à grand pas vers Harry Il affichait un grand sourire et semblait très fier d'être celui qui était désigné pour bâillonner Harry.  
  
-Moi mon nom est Kayo. Je sais déjà te tien. Je dois te mettre ça dans la bouche pour que tu puisses mordre dans quelque chose pendant l'incantation. Je ne sais si affronter Tu-Sais-Qui c'est douloureux, mais ça, se l'est, a ce qu'il parait.  
  
Harry regarda la vieille dame avec des yeux déconcertés. La crainte d'être brûlé n'avait pas fais long feu dans son esprit. Il avait crû à une blague de la part de la vieille dame. Il se jura de ne plus jamais faire confiance au vieille dame qui on l'air sympathique. Harry paniquait vraiment à présent. Encore un fois, en la fixant du regard, Harry ressenti un grand calme, comme lorsqu'il est en présence du Professeur Dumbledore, le directeur de l'école Poudlard. Il comprit qu'il ne pouvait pas se soustraire de cette expérience.  
  
Kayo mis l'étoffe en place, et alla près du chaudron. La situation ne pouvait pas sembler plus précaire pour Harry, mais pourtant elle revêtait quelque chose de familier.  
  
À sa première année à Poudlard, Harry avait dû affronter un Troll et un chien à trois têtes avec Ron et Hermione. L'année suivante, il s'était battu avec un Basilic, un serpent redoutable aux yeux meurtriers qui avait maintenu l'école en émoi toute l'année. Par la suite, à la fin de sa troisième année d'étude, Harry réussit à repousser une centaine de Détraqueurs, se protégeant lui, Hermione et Sirius d'une mort certaine. Et enfin, il y a quelques mois à peine, Harry dû se battre à nouveau contre Lord Voldemort.  
  
Il était étendu sur une longue table de bois, entouré d'herbes aux propriétés magiques, dont il n'en connaissait même pas le nom. La vieille dame s'affairait au chaudron en murmurant des paroles que Harry n'entendait pas en lisant le livre que l'autre femme tenait toujours dans ses mains. Elle aussi semblait familière à Harry. Shaoran étendait maintenant de grandes feuilles sur les plaies de Harry. Ce dernier eu l'impression d'être devenu un gros cigare aux choux.  
  
La vieille dame s'approcha de lui, appliqua la potion du chaudron directement sur les feuilles et y mis le feu. Harry sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour dans son corps. Ses entrailles avaient pris feu, crû t'il. Il criait si fort, que ses oreilles bourdonnaient. Il était persuader que même avec l'étoffe dans la bouche, tous les personnes à des kilomètres à la ronde l'entendaient. Peut-être quelqu'un viendrait t'il le délivrer. Rien, pas même le Sortilège Doloris était comparable à cette douleur. Harry était persuader qu'on lui arrachait ses membres centimètre par centimètre. Il sentait de la chaleur s'échapper de lui. Il pensait que ses yeux allaient fondre sous la chaleur. Lorsque la douleur s'apaisait légèrement, une autre plaie prenait feu. Harry aurait tout donné pour que cela arrête, même si pour cela, il aurait dû succomber de ses blessures ouvertes, ou bien délirer à cause de la fièvre. En fait, il était déjà fou à cause de la douleur, alors cela n'aurait pas changé grand chose. Puis vient le moment où ses forces le trahirent et où il s'évanouit pour la deuxième fois.  
  
Lorsque Harry revint à lui, il était couché dans un grand lit bien moelleux et confortable. Il ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux. Il avait peur de bouger, peur de s'éveiller, que tout ceci ne soit qu'un agréable rêve. Résolument, il ouvrit quand même un ?il, trop curieux de savoir où il se trouvait. Il vit un ombre au bout de la pièce. Harry chercha ses lunettes à tâtons sur la table à côté de lui. Lorsqu'il les mis, il eut un choc.  
  
Le petit Kaho était là assis devant lui, feuilletant l'écho-Sorcier « Pour tout savoir sur les vedettes du monde de la sorcellerie : Révélations, entrevues et faits vécus à l'intérieur. » Dès qu'il vu la revue entre les mains de Kaho, Harry eu un haut-le c?ur. L'année dernière, il avait été la cible de bien des articles de Rita Strecker, ce qui lui avait causé bien des ennuis au cour de l'année, et Harry se demandait bien si quelqu'un n'avait pas pris la relève, pour le plus grand de ses malheurs.  
  
Le petit garçon releva la tête et lui sourit à belles dents.  
  
-Seulement trois jours. Tu es rapide toi. Tu as bien dormis ?  
  
-Euh...Oui merci. Pourquoi dit-tu « seulement trois jours »? demanda Harry. Kaho sembla très surpris de sa question.  
  
-Parce que d'habitude, ça prend des semaines, répondit t'il.  
  
-Et tu aurais attendu tout ce temps pour moi?  
  
-Bien sûr! Cela me fera quelque chose à raconter à mes copains lorsque je ferais mon entré à Poudlard. J'ai veillé au chevet d'Harry Potter!  
  
-Et quand viendras-tu à l'école Kaho?  
  
-Cette année, s'exclame t'il, des étoiles dans les yeux.  
  
Harry était à nouveau sous le choc. Cet enfant qu'il lui arrivait en bas de l'épaule avait onze ans ?! Mais il ne put y penser plus longtemps, car le petit Kaho l'attrapa par le bras et l'amena doucement vers l'escalier et ils descendirent. Tous furent bien heureux de revoir Harry en pleine forme. Il prit son repas en leur compagnie. Il avait tellement faim qu'on aurait pu lui servir du Troll ou bien un gros Scout à Pétard, que cela n'aurait rien changé pour lui. Harry profita de ce moment pour poser quelques questions qui lui trottaient dans la tête.  
  
-Où sont passés les Mangemorts qui étaient dans la forêt?  
  
-Quoi? Il y avait des Mangemorts. Où ça ?! s'écria Kaho, la bouche remplis de patates chaudes.  
  
-Ils ont poursuivit quelqu'un qui m'a heurté. Je me souviens m'être effondré par terre, d'avoir été transporté par certain d'entre eux, puis ensuite d'avoir été dans le cercle des Mangemorts. Voldemort était au- dessus de ma tête. Oups...  
  
Harry venait de se souvenir un peu trop tard que la majorité des Sorciers ne pouvaient supporter d'entendre le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres.  
  
-Ne t'en fait pas, pour ça. Mais il n'y a pas eu de Mangemorts ni de cercle dans les environs, répondit la vieille dame qui venait de faire son entré. Elle était vêtue d'une longue robe noire de jais.  
  
-Mais les hommes que j'ai vus alors? Et mes blessures? Qui m'a fait ça?, s'exclama Harry déconcerté.  
  
-Tu as dû rêver Harry. L'ombre que tu as vu était Kaho qui était poursuivi par les hommes du village, dit Shaoran.  
  
-Mais je n'avais rien fait, s'écria le petit tout en s'attaquant à son morceau de b?uf.  
  
-Il y a eu une disparition il y a deux mois. Et la même chose s'est produite dans le village voisin le mois passé. Le même scénario est arrivé dans différents endroits. En France, en Espagne, au Portugal, en Suisse et en Bulgarie. Ont nous soupçonnent, dit tristement Hikaru en regardant par la fenêtre.  
  
-Kaho nous a dit qu'il croyait avoir blessé un animal dans le bois, et nous sommes allés voir. C'est là que nous t'avons trouvé, continua l'autre homme assis à l'autre bout de la table.  
  
-Et Shaoran et Yukioh t'ont ramené ici. Tu délirais de fièvre et tu disais des mots incompréhensibles, conclue vieille dame.  
  
-Je parlais Fourchelang je suppose, dit sombrement Harry. Avant d'entamer ses années d'étude à Poudlard, Harry avait découvert qu'il avait la faculté de parler avec les serpents, tout comme Salazar Serpentard, l'ancêtre de Lord Voldemort lui-même. En fait, la nuit où Voldemort attaqua Harry, celui-ci lui transmis une partie de ses pouvoirs, dont le don de converser avec les serpents.  
  
-En effet mon petit, dit simplement la vieille dame.  
  
-Et mes plaies ?  
  
-Oh! Je crois que c'est un Griflon qui t'a fait cela, un tigre argenté, expliqua t'elle en voyant les yeux de Harry poser la question avant lui. Il n'aime pas ce qui brille, comme les bagues, les montres ou bien les montures de lunettes.  
  
-Il porte très bien son nom, soupira t'il.  
  
Dans la soirée, Harry s'était retiré dans la chambre pour penser à tout ce qui s'était passé depuis qu'il s'était enfuit de chez les Dursley. Il se demandait bien comment retourner à Poudlard, car il ignorait où il était. Puis il pensa à sa baguette magique que l'oncle Vernon avait dû brûler dans un feu de joie. Harry eut un point dans l'estomac. Sa baguette constituait son bien le plus précieux. Qu'allait t'il faire sans bagages et sans livres à l'école ? Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas Shaoran entré dans la pièce. Celui-ci s'approcha doucement de Harry et lui toucha l'épaule.  
  
-Nous devons partir à présent, suis-moi. Harry venait de remarqué que Shaoran était également vêtu de noir. C'était une cape de voyage rapiécé.  
  
Harry le suivi en bas et fut surprit de voir tout le monde rassemblé dans le hall d'entré de la petite maison. La vieille dame s'approcha de lui et lui tendit un bout de parchemin. Il y était inscrit un itinéraire de voyage.  
  
-Harry, nos routes se séparent ce soir, et ce n'est pas sans regret mon petit, je te l'assure. Mais personnes n'ai en sécurité maintenant. Toi encore moins que les autres. Suis ce trajet et tu trouveras ton chemin.  
  
-Merci pour tout, dit Harry, même s'il ne comprenait pas tout ce qui se passait.  
  
-Ce n'est rien, allez, file maintenant. Et souviens-toi Harry, qu'une aide sera toujours apporter à ceux qui la recherche. Puis elle l'embrassa, avant de se détourner et partit dans le sens opposé.  
  
Harry se sentait totalement dépourvu. Il avait espéré passer un peu plus de temps avec cette famille. Ils n'auront qu'attendu le moment qu'il revienne à lui, pour partir. Harry regarda le morceau de parchemin d'un mauvais ?il. Rien ne lui indiquait où il se rendait. Et les dernières recommandations de la vieille dame lui faisaient froid dans le dos. Que devait t'il se passer ? Le savait t'elle ?  
  
Harry se dirigea vers le village, comme il était écrit sur le parchemin. Il sillonna les rues à la recherche d'indications, mais il faisait trop noir pour voir quoi que ce soit. Il devait trouver l'arrêt de bus # 3. Heureusement pour lui la vieille dame lui avait laissé de l'argent. Harry lui en fut reconnaissant, bien qu'il se demanda pourquoi elle lui en avait donné. Après tout, ils ne se connaissaient même pas.  
  
Les trottoirs étaient déserts. Par peur, pensa t'il. Heureusement pour lui, il portait des vêtements de moldus, alors personne ne pourrait le soupçonner. Il vit au loin un groupe de gens rassembler près du bois. Harry tenta de demeurer indifférent aux regards que ces gens lui lançaient. Il dû malheureusement s'arrêter lorsque deux d'entre eux l'interpellèrent en marchant vers lui.  
  
-Hey toi, t'aurais pas vu la sorcière par hasard ? demanda un jeune homme à la carrure imposante.  
  
-Je vous demande pardon? répondit Harry, interloqué.  
  
-La fille qui rôde dans le parc depuis dix jours. Elle est à peu près de ta grandeur et porte des vêtements noirs, intervient l'autre, un garçon de seize ou dix-sept ans qui n'avait pas l'air sympathique du tout.  
  
-Je n'ai croisé personne à part vous, dit honnêtement Harry. Mais pourquoi l'appelez-vous ainsi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ?  
  
-Elle est étrange et ne sort que la nuit, expliqua le grand.  
  
-Et elle a volé mon manteau et mon porte-monnaie ! s'exclama l'autre. Et elle va le regretter si je lui mets la main dessus.  
  
-Et pourquoi croyez-vous que se soit-elle? demanda Harry plus vite qu'il ne s'en était rendu compte. Il aurait bien aimé avoir gardé sa question pour lui-même après avoir vu l'expression des deux visages qui le regardaient fixement.  
  
-Tu serais pas de mèche avec elle par hasard ?  
  
-C'est vrai, on ne t'a jamais vu par ici ?  
  
-Euh...non, non, je...euh...je cherchais simplement mon chemin pour me rendre à l'arrêt d'autobus. C'est tout! répondit Harry.  
  
Les deux autres le regardèrent longuement, puis se consultèrent quelques instants. Ils semblaient avoir eu la même idée. Le garçon de seize ans s'approcha de lui.  
  
-Bien, nous avons décidé de t'accompagner jusque là-bas. Nous pourrons ainsi nous assurer que tu nous as dis la vérité. Allez, viens, c'est par- là.  
  
Il pointa une ruelle à droite et fit signe à ses amis de le suivre. C'est ainsi que Harry se retrouva escorté par une douzaine de personne qui le suivaient de loin. Il pensa qu'il avait le don de se mettre dans les situations les plus cocasses. Lui qui avait voulu se rendre simplement chez Ron en utilisant un peu de magie, c'était presque noyé, avait été attaqué par une bête, pour ensuite être brûlé vif. Et pour conclure le tout, il était maintenant accompagné par les anti-sorciers de village, a en juger par les discours qu'il entendait derrière lui. Qu'allait t'il lui arriver à présent ? C'est alors qu'Harry se rappela la dernière phrase de la vieille dame : « Et souviens-toi Harry, qu'une aide sera toujours apporter à ceux qui la recherche. » Où était t'elle, cette fameuse aide ?  
  
Ils empruntèrent plusieurs rues très mal éclairées, et arrivèrent enfin à l'arrêt de bus. Harry alla acheter son billet, pendant que les autres se rendirent au bus.  
  
Harry s'apprêtait à monter à bord, lorsque les deux jeunes le prirent à part.  
  
-Nous ne pouvons pas monter à bord sans billet, il fait que tu regardes si elle est là.  
  
-Mais je ne l'ai jamais vu ! s'exclama Harry.  
  
-Elle est vraiment étrange, tu ne peux pas ne pas la remarquer.  
  
Harry accepta à contre c?ur. Il monta dans le bus et regarda les occupants. Il y avait seulement quatre personnes à l'intérieur, dont une jeune fille assis au milieu du véhicule. Elle n'avait cependant rien d'étrange aux yeux de Harry. Elle portait une tuque bleue marine et un manteau avec un grand col. Elle regardait le plafond, l'air de rêvasser. Il y avait aussi un homme âgé, qui avait pris place tout au fond. Il avait de grands cheveux gris qui lui tombait dans la figure, ce qui lui donnait un air très sévère pensa Harry. Le troisième était un homme assez jeune, dans la vingtaine sans doute, qui semblait somnolé, la tête appuyée sur sa valise. Le dernier, était un autre homme, vêtu de drôle de façon. Il portait un grand foulard de laine gris et mauve pâle enroulé sur sa tête comme un turban. Son chandail était de couleur vert, orné de marguerite blanche, et ses pantalons semblait être un vêtement de nuit d'un autre vert que son chandail. Harry pensa tout de suite qu'il s'agissait d'un sorcier. Peut- être pourrait t'il l'aider à retourner à Poudlard ? Mais comment faire pour savoir s'il est un sorcier ou non, sans éveiller les soupçons.  
  
Avec ses questions en tête, Harry retourna auprès des autres gens qui l'attendaient de pied ferme à l'extérieur.  
  
-Alors? demanda le plus grand.  
  
-Elle n'est pas là, dis Harry.  
  
-Tu en es sur ? Il n'y a aucune fille à l'intérieur.  
  
-Retourne voir, dit l'autre.  
  
-Excusé-moi, dit une fille.  
  
-Ca ne sert à rien. Je vous dis qu'elle n'est pas là, s'exclama Harry. Il commençait à perdre patience.  
  
-Excusé-moi, répéta t'elle un peu plus fort.  
  
-La sorcière dont bien être quelque part !  
  
-Peut-être, mais elle n'est pas ici, répéta Harry.  
  
-Moi je crois qu'il dit la vérité.  
  
Harry se retourna et vit une fille qui s'était avancé près de lui. Elle était très grande, très élancée et avait de grands yeux bleus. Harry fut heureux que quelqu'un intervienne en sa faveur.  
  
-Nous ne sommes pas allez voir du côté de la falaise. C'est là que nous l'avions vu la dernière fois. Laissons-le tranquille.  
  
-Allons-y, dirent les deux autres d'une même voix. On va l'avoir. Tous suivirent le pas.  
  
-Merci, dit Harry. Elle lui sourit en retour et continua son chemin vers une ruelle à droite.  
  
Il entra enfin dans le bus et s'assis dans le quatrième banc à l'avant. Il fouilla dans sa poche et prit le parchemin. Harry était en train de le lire, lorsque quelqu'un le lui prit des mains.  
  
-Tu t'en vas à Embourg ? Tu vas voir, c'est pas trop compliqué. C'est le dernier arrêt, ricana une voix derrière lui.  
  
Harry se retourna et vit la jeune fille rêvasseuse qui était maintenant bien éveillée. C'est alors qu'il remarqua une personne qu'il n'avait pas vu la première fois qu'il était entré dans l'autobus. C'était une autre fille, qui paraissait très épuisé. Ses cheveux étaient noirs et son visage blanc comme neige. Elle portait un très grand manteau noir, beaucoup trop long pour elle. Harry su qu'il s'agissait de la fille que les autres recherchaient ardemment. -Depuis quand est t'elle là ?  
  
-Oh ! Euh...elle. Depuis que tu es descendu du bus pour aller parler aux autres, je crois. Elle est passée à côté de toi et tu ne l'as même pas vu ?! Tu as vraiment besoin d'une nouvelle prescription mon vieux. Et depuis quand connais-tu Travis et Coll ?  
  
-Ils la cherchent, chuchota Harry.  
  
-Ah! Je vois! Tu joues les porte-paniers, dit-elle simplement.  
  
-Pas du tout! répondit Harry, vexé. Même si je l'avais vu, je ne l'aurais pas dis. Ce sont ses affaires à elle, et non les miennes.  
  
-Mais tu y aies mêlé maintenant, que tu le veilles ou non ! Je plaisante. Ne t'en fait pas avec ça. Elle semble partir pour de bon ce coup-ci, dit- elle en regardant l'autre jeune fille. Bon alors dis-moi, pourquoi vas-tu à Embourg ?  
  
-Je vais rejoindre mon parrain, mentit Harry. Il ne pouvait quand même pas lui dire qu'il était perdu et qu'il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il allait. Alors tu te rend au même village que moi ?  
  
-Non. Moi je débarque au prochain arrêt parce que j'ai une sainte horreur de dormir dans les bus.  
  
Les deux se turent. Harry regarda par la fenêtre et pensa à ses amis. Il s'inquiétait vraiment pour eux. Mais maintenant qu'il était partit de chez les Dursley, songea t'il, peut-être ses amis s'inquièteront t'ils eux-aussi et enverrons quelqu'un le chercher. Après tout, Dumbledore semblait toujours savoir où Harry se trouvait. Puis il se rappela la présence de l'homme au turban dans le bus. Comment lui faire savoir qui il était, sans risque de se révéler complètement, s'il advenait qu'il n'était pas un sorcier.  
  
Harry se retourna vers la jeune fille et l'observa longuement. Elle devait être un peu plus vieille que lui. Il remarqua aussi qu'elle portait des gants dont les doigts étaient coupés, et cela l'intrigua.  
  
-Pourquoi portes-tu ces gants ?  
  
-C'est pour cacher les marques que j'ai aux mains. Elle retira son gant droit pour lui montrer.  
  
-Je suis tombée en bas d'un grand arbre lorsque j'étais jeune et je me suis brisée plusieurs os des mains. J'en garde ces cicatrices, conclue t'elle avec un long soupire. Harry crû qu'il s'agissait d'une chance inespérée.  
  
-Moi aussi j'en ai une. Regarde mon front, dit-il à haute voix. Harry leva une mèche de ses cheveux noirs pour la mettre bien en vu.  
  
L'homme au turban ne réagit pas. Harry était déçu. La cicatrice de Harry Potter était aussi connue que son propriétaire. Il avait espéré que l'homme le reconnaîtrait ainsi. C'est alors qu'il eut une autre idée, beaucoup plus simple.  
  
-En passant, mon nom est Harry. Harry Potter.  
  
-Je suis vraiment enchantée de te rencontrer. Moi, c'est Nëmy Nephlite. C'est étrange, tu ne trouves pas?  
  
-Euh...non, pas du tout.  
  
Il n'avait pas prêté attention à la question. Il dévisageait l'homme à la recherche d'un signe quelconque qui lui indiquerait qu'il avait reconnu Harry. Mais rien ne se passa. Harry, déçu, se détourna à nouveau. Il regarda à nouveau par la fenêtre, observant le triste paysage noir qui défilait devant ses yeux. Le fait d'avoir mentionné son parrain lui rappela que Hedwige devait bien être de retour depuis le temps qu'elle était partie. Harry ne savait pas très bien combien de temps il avait passé chez la vieille dame, mais il espérait que sa chouette soit de retour maintenant. Elle saurait le trouver. Elle le trouvait toujours. Peut-être qu'ainsi il pourrait enfin avoir des nouvelles de son monde.  
  
Le reste du voyage se fit dans le silence, chacun absorbé par ses propres pensées. Puis, lorsque que le soleil pointa à peine à l'horizon, le bus fit son premier arrêt. Tous se levèrent pour sortir. Harry avait besoin de prendre l'air. Il sortit le premier, suivit de près par Nëmy et l'homme au turban.  
  
-Salut Harry. J'ai été heureuse de te connaître, dit-elle en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule. Si tu repasses par ici, vient me dire bonjour.  
  
-Et comme suis-je censé te trouver ? demanda ce dernier en riant.  
  
-Appelle aux quatre vents et j'apparaîtrais, dit-elle en riant à son tour, de lui surtout.  
  
Harry demeura figé sur place tandis que Nëmy s'éloignait en chantant. Que voulait t'elle dire par-là ? Harry pensa fermement qu'elle était étrange. Attachante, mais étrange.  
  
Maintenant qu'il s'était arrêté, Harry avait une heure à attendre que le bus continu son chemin et extrêmement faim, donc il décida d'aller voir s'il ne pouvait pas acheter quelque chose à manger, avec le peu d'argent qu'il lui restait. Il traversa la rue déserte, puis entra dans un petit restaurant miteux. Le service fut très long. Il réussit tout de même à acheter un sandwich à la viande qu'il commença à dévorer immédiatement. Il était déjà l'heure de remonter à bord. Dès qu'il sortit, Harry s'aperçu tout de suite que quelque chose s'était produit. Il entendit des alarmes de feu quelques rues plus loin, des gens crier et vit des patrouilles de police rouler à grande vitesse vers le lieu de ce qu'il crû être un incendie. Il y avait un tel vacarme autour de lui à présent, qu'il n'entendit pas l'appel du chauffeur d'autobus. Ce dernier vint le chercher pour le faire monter à bords.  
  
Harry retourna s'asseoir dans son banc, et regarda par la fenêtre. Il vit bien des gens sortir dehors et regarder de chaque côté de la rue. Puis il se détourna et regarda au plafond. Tout ce bruit lui avait rappelé le jour où Harry avait dû affronter Voldemort en duel, et qu'il avait réussi à revenir à l'enceinte de Poudlard sain et sauf. Malheureusement, un de ces confrères d'école n'avait pas eu cette chance.  
  
Tous ces souvenirs le surmergeant à nouveau, Harry ne pu s'empêcher de ressentir un fort picotement au creux des ses yeux. Étant caché dans le noir, et ayant personne près de lui, Harry pu se le permettre.  
  
Voulant retrouver ses esprits, il jeta un coup d'?il à l'intérieur du véhicule. Seule la jeune fille et le l'homme d'affaire était toujours là. Harry s'étira et entendit un bruit de feuille à côté de lui. Il regarda et vit une feuille chiffonnée à ses pieds. Il se pencha pour la ramasser et la déplia. Harry étouffa un rire en y voyant ce qui y était écrit : Nëmy Nephlite, Auberge Des Quatre Vents, Embourg.  
  
Le reste du voyage se passa aussi lentement qu'il avait commencé. Le soleil était levé depuis longtemps lorsque l'autobus se vida des deux autres passagers. Harry était toujours en train de rêvasser lorsque le chauffeur de l'autobus lui adressa la parole.  
  
-Alors c'est vrai que tu vas rejoindre Sirius ?  
  
Harry s'était transformé en statue. Jamais, au grand jamais il se serait douté de cet homme fut un sorcier. Car il en était forcement un, s'il connaissait Sirius.  
  
-Comment le savez-vous ? s'exclama t'il.  
  
-C'est toi-même qui l'a dit à cette jeune fille, non ? répondit t'il.  
  
-Je veux dire, comment savez-vous qu'il est mon parrain ? l'interrogea Harry, soupçonneux.  
  
-Je suis désolé Harry, dit le chauffeur, je ne me suis pas présenté. Je suis Mondingus Fletcher et je.  
  
-Vous êtes un des anciens de Poudlard que Dumbledore a appelé ? l'interrompit Harry.  
  
-Hahaha.Oui. J'étais un des confrères de Sirius, de Remus et . euh. de ton père aussi, dit t'il plus sombrement. Sans oublier le petit gros qui était toujours avec eux, ajouta-il amèrement. Harry approuva d'un signe de tête.  
  
Peter Pettigrow avait été ami avec le père de Harry. Ce dernier l'avait toujours soutenu et protégé. Mais lorsque Peter dû choisir entre Voldemort ou demeurer fidèle à ses amis, Pettigrow, surnommé Queudver, se rangea de côté du mal pour échapper à la mort. Et il avait été pendant une année entière l'espion de Voldemort. Lorsqu'il vendu les Potter et perdit de ce fait son maître, Peter se fit passer pour mort pour échapper à Azkaban. Sirius fut accusé pour le crime de Peter et ne fut jamais innocenté. Seul quelques personnes, dont Harry, Ron et Hermione connaissent la vérité sur l'histoire de Queudver. Mais même s'ils disaient la vérité, personne ne les croirait, car plusieurs personnes avait assisté à leur duel, et bien des gens en étaient morts. Et comme vous le savez, il faut toujours un coupable, qu'il le soit ou non.  
  
Harry regarda l'homme dans son miroir et lui demanda :  
  
-Vous savez que je ne vais pas chez mon parrain. En fait, je ne sais pas où je vais. Alors dites-moi, où m'emmenez-vous monsieur ?  
  
-J'en ai aucune idée, dit t'il. Je veux dire, je ne sais pas chez qui je te mène, mais c'est une demande du Professeur Dumbledore.  
  
Harry respira mieux. Il savait que tout irai bien maintenant. On l'avait retrouvé! C'est ainsi qu'ils passèrent le reste du voyage à parler de ce qui s'était passé depuis que Harry avait quitté l'école et de Quidditch, le sport des sorciers par excellence! C'est comme cela que Harry appris que le ministère avait demandé à Maugrey Fol ?il de demeuré en service, que les Weasley aidaient Dumbledore le mieux qu'ils le pouvaient, Bill travaillant à présent avec Percy au Département de Coopérative Magique, et Mr Weasley travaillant des heures de fou pour être en mesure de contrer les attaques faites aux Moldus. Il apprit aussi que Remus et Sirius étaient parti en mission en Albanie, et que malheureusement, le Professeur Rogue enseignait toujours à Poudlard, et qu'il était toujours en charge des cours de potions. Harry comprit également, en lisant entre les lignes que les Mangemorts s'en donnaient à c?ur joie depuis quelques semaines. Le nombre de disparitions était maintenant de sept moldus et de trois sorciers. De ce nombre, deux moldus et un sorcier du nom de Elrik McCald avaient été retrouvé morts et une jeune moldue était dans une situation magique critique. Le moment vint où le bus s'arrêta devant une grande demeure avec des poutres blanches. Sur la véranda, une petite ombre l'attendait debout près des escaliers. Harry remercia Mondingus Fletcher et descendit l'escalier. Aussitôt les portent furent t'elles fermées, que Harry vit une jeune fille à la tignasse volumineuse dévaler les marches quatre à quatre et lui sauta au cou.  
  
-Oh Harry, j'étais si inquiète pour toi ? Je suis si contente que tu ailles bien, dit Hermione, un trémolo dans la gorge.  
  
-Moi aussi, Hermione. Moi aussi, fut simplement sa réponse. Harry aurait voulu lui dire plus autre chose, mais il en était incapable. Le choc de retrouver son amie qu'il avait crû en danger était trop grand pour qu'il puisse prononcer un mot de plus.  
  
-Où étais-tu passé ? demanda t'elle, l'air à la fois sévère et heureuse.  
  
-Je pourrais te poser la même question, répondit Harry. Comment pouvait t'elle lui demander cela alors que c'est elle qui n'avait pas donné de nouvelles durant des semaines !  
  
-Je t'expliquerais, dit-elle tristement. Mais avant, tu dois te reposer. Tu dois être exténué, non ?  
  
Harry su à cet instant, que cette nuit, ou plutôt ce matin, il pourrait dormir sur ses deux oreilles sans crainte. Dumbledore savait où il était. Hermione était toujours en vie. Il savait aussi où était Sirius à présent, et que les Weasley se portaient bien. Tout allait rentrer dans l'ordre. La vieille dame avait dit vrai finalement. 


	7. Chapitre VI: La Soeur d'Hermione

Harry Potter et le Cercle Maudit  
  
Chapitre VI : La S?ur d'Hermione  
  
Hermione l'amena dans sa chambre. Cette pièce ne pouvait faire plus ample contraste avec le reste de la maison. Bien qu'elle fût impeccablement rangée, elle renfermait tant de choses inattendues pour des yeux non avisés, que même Harry en fut un peu déconcerté. Il y avait des plies immenses de livres, tant de bloc-note et de rouleaux de parchemin, qu'Harry se demanda où pouvait bien dormir Hermione. Sur le haut d'une de ces piles trônait un télescope tourné vers le ciel. Accroché au mur, il y avait différentes photos. Certaines étaient fixes. Des photos de familles semblaient t'ils. Les personnes sur les autres photos observaient Harry avec un grand sourire, et lui envoyaient de grand signe de la main. C'était des photos d'Hermione avec Ron et lui. Il y avait aussi une photo d'Hagrid et de Croc-Dur, son chien, une photo de Dumbledore, du Professeur McGonagall et du Professeur Flitwick sur sa montagne de livres. Ainsi qu'une autre plus discrète de Victor Krum sur son balai de Quidditch. Dans le coin de sa chambre, au pied de son garde-robe, était placé une boîte en bois également recouverte de livres. Harry pouvait entendre un grattement dans le fond de cette boîte. Il était persuadé qu'il s'agissait du Monstrueux Livres des Monstres, que Hagrid, chargé des cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, leur avait demandé d'acheter, deux ans auparavant. Sur cette boîte, il y avait semble t'il, les livres d'enchantements des années précédentes. Il y avait aussi des livres hors-sujet, tel « comment vaincre ses pires cauchemars en dix leçons », « Trouver le bon sortilège et s'en souvenir », « Comment être sur et certain de se souvenir des sortilèges appris », et « si vous l'avez finalement oublié, que faire? » ou bien encore « Les bases de la magie ». Harry ne comprenait pas très bien pourquoi elle avait ces livres en sa possession. Hermione était la meilleure élève de l'école. Elle se souvenait toujours de tout ce que les autres avaient oubliés. Mais Harry était trop heureux de retrouver un lit douillet, que la question s'évanouit dans son esprit, comme un courant d'air. Après avoir enjambé sacs, linges, livres et valises, il s'effondra sur le matelas et dormit pendant des heures.  
  
Le lendemain matin, ( car il dormit tout le reste de la journée et la nuit durant) il s'éveilla frais et dispos. Il se sentait même près à conquérir le monde s'il avait fallu qu'il le fasse. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il ne s'était pas éveillé en plein milieu de la nuit, le corps couvert de sueur à cause d'un mauvais rêve qu'il n'arrivait jamais vraiment à se souvenir. Il avait la conviction que Voldemort était toujours dans ce rêve, mais ne pouvait en être sur. Seul une désagréable sensation d'épiation était encore présente lorsqu'il sortait de son sommeil.  
  
Harry regarda autour de lui et se sentit un peu mal à l'aise. Hermione était couché à ses pieds, étendue directement par terre, dans un sac de couchage. Il avait envahit son lit sans lui demander, sans même dire un mot. Harry se dit que pour se faire pardonner, il devrait ranger les livres d'Hermione.  
  
Le rangement ne fut pas aussi long qu'Harry l'avait anticipé. Au bout d'une heure et demi, il avait presque tout fini. Il ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'elle faisait avec tous ces livres de débutant. Il ne restait plus que les livres dont Hermione s'était servie comme oreiller à remettre en place, lorsque d'elle ouvrit des petits yeux encore ensommeillés. -Tu as bien dormis ? demanda t'il.  
  
-Euh...oui très bien. Harry, tu peux me dire ce que tu fabriques.  
  
-J'ai rangé un peu, parce que tu ne devais plus t'y retrouver toi-même. Et aussi pour me faire pardonner d'avoir accaparé ton lit, dit t'il en finissant de ranger les derniers livres d'Hermione.  
  
Cette dernière lui adressa un sourire et alla s'habiller. Puis il descendirent ensemble dans la cuisine. Elle ressemblait en tout point à une cuisine typique de moldus. Il y avait une magnifique table en chêne foncé et les chaises recouvertes de velours verts forêt. Le planché était en cerisier, dans les mêmes couleurs que la table. Il y avait aussi une grande fenêtre qui donnait sur la cour et un petit sous-bois d'épinette. Harry constata que le soleil brillait de plein feu cette journée-là. Ils allaient avoir une journée splendide.  
  
Après le petit déjeuner, Hermione lui demanda s'il voulait aller faire un tour à l'extérieur. Harry accepta en observant Hermione longuement. Elle était différente, mais Harry ne pouvait dire pourquoi. Dehors, ils traversèrent une petite allée tout près du sous-bois qui menait à une petit cours d'eau. Plus loin, on pouvait voir à travers les arbres, une autre demeure aux volets bleus. Près du cour d'eau, il y avait un banc en fer blanc. Ils s'y assirent et parlèrent de tout et de rien. Mais à chaque fois que Harry faisait allusion à Victor, ou bien aux Mangemorts, Hermione se dépêchait de changer de sujet. Harry tenta à plusieurs reprises de revenir sur les sujet, mais rien à faire, Hermione était fermée comme un coffre- fort.  
  
Elle lui parla d'un livre qu'elle avait trouvé qui parlait de sortilèges élémentaires. Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle perdait son temps avec ce genre de lecture, étant donné qu'ils en étaient bientôt à leur cinquième année d'étude. C'est alors qu'elle lui dit qu'elle y avait trouvé des sortilèges forts simples et très utiles qu'ils n'avaient jamais étudiés, et qu'elle aimerait que lui et Ron apprennent avec elle. Des sortilèges qui leur permettait de voir dans le noir par exemple, ou bien de grimper aux murs.  
  
- Et pourquoi as-tu ces autres livres. Ceux qui ont pour titre « Comment se souvenir de ses sortilèges » ou quelque chose comme ça ? demanda Harry très intéressé. Hermione le regarda quelques instants avant de se lever pour se diriger vers le cours d'eau.  
  
-Harry ...est-ce que je t'ai déjà parlé... de ma s?ur ? demanda Hermione le regard fixé sur l'eau. Elle semblait voir des choses que seule elle percevait . -Ta s?ur ? Tu as une s?ur ? ! dit Harry les yeux grands ouverts. Pourquoi n'en avait t'elle jamais parlé ? Comment s'appelle-elle ?  
  
-En fait... elle n'est pas ma vraie s?ur. C'est ma cousine...Isaanne. Mais je la connais depuis que nous sommes nées alors...Et pour dire la vérité, nous n'avons qu'un jour de différence. Enfant, nous étions inséparables. Nous jouions ici. Elle habitait dans la maison que tu vois là-bas, répondit-elle en désignant la maison aux volets du doigt.  
  
-Mais tu ne la vois plus depuis que tu es venue à Poudlard, c'est ça ?  
  
-Non...elle est partie vivre en France durant les vacances où j'ai été admise, alors nous n'aurons pas pu nous voir de toute façon. Depuis, nous nous sommes écris et je suis même allée chez elle quelque fois au cours des trois dernières années. Et cet été, c'est elle qui est venue ici. J'étais tellement heureuse, car elle devait passer un mois complet à la maison.  
  
Elle se retourna vers Harry. Des larmes coulaient comme des rivières sur ses joues rosies. Elle tremblait comme une feuille sous le vent. Harry crût qu'elle allait s'effondrer -Hermione.  
  
Harry se leva et s'approcha doucement d'elle. Hermione se détourna à nouveau pour regarder la maison.  
  
-Je m'étais dit que je pourrais aller chez Victor après, pour la fin des vacances et que je vous rejoindrais sur le Chemin de Traverse avant le retour à l'école. Mais je n'avais pas encore écrit ma réponse à la lettre de Victor, continua t'elle à raconter, toujours en larmes.  
  
-Hermione...dis-moi ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Harry, inquiète.  
  
-Nous étions allées voir des kiosques. Je me disais que je pourrais peut- être trouver ton cadeau d'anniversaire là-bas. Ou bien, j'allais peut-être trouver des objets magiques, ...ou bien des livres. Elle regardait des bagues et j'étais à ses côtés. Elle est allée un peu plus loin, pendant que j'étais plongée dans un livre que j'avais trouvé. Lorsqu'elle...lorsqu'elle est revenue vers moi, je me suis retournée. C'est là que j'ai vu...que j'ai vu...les...les Mangemorts débarquer ! s'écria t'elle.  
  
-Hermione..., dit Harry dans un souffle. Il la prit par les épaules et la serra contre lui. Elle était si froide. Et elle lui semblait si démunie, si petite et fragile à cet instant, que Harry eut peur de la briser.  
  
La tête appuyée sur son épaule, Hermione continuait de pleurer.  
  
-Je me suis précipité sur elle. J'étais trop éloignée pour simplement la pousser plus loin. Alors j'ai invoqué un sortilège de protection. Mais il n'a pas complètement fonctionner, parce que...parce que j'ai oublié...j'ai oublié la fin de l'incantation !  
  
Hermione éclata en sanglots. Harry eut une boule dans la gorge. Il savait que trop bien comment cette histoire avait finie.  
  
Ils demeurèrent ainsi quelques instant. Aucun d'eux ne dit un mot. Puis Harry se risqua à prendre la parole  
  
-Ce n'est pas de ta faute Hermione...Personne ne peut survivre au sortilège de la mort.  
  
-Ce n'était pas Avada Kedavra que le Mangemort a invoqué, dit-elle en le repoussant tranquillement. C'était un sortilège de Stupéfixtion, ajouta t- elle en essuyant ses larmes.  
  
-Alors elle n'est pas morte ! C'est une bonne nouvelle, non ? !  
  
-Elle est dans un coma magique. Si j'ai bien compris ce que les gens du Département Des Blessures Magiques m'ont dit, elle serait sous stupéfixion en permanence à cause de mon sortilège ! C'est comme si s'était moi qui l'avais attaquée !  
  
-Écoute-moi Hermione, dit Harry en la prenant à nouveau par les épaules, ce n'est pas toi et tu le sais très bien. Tu n'aurais jamais fait un chose pareil parce que tu as un c?ur. Ce qu'un Mangemort n'a pas ! Ne t'abaisse pas à leur niveau, je t'en supplie. Tu as fais de ton mieux. -Mais ça na pas été suffisant ! Harry, jamais...jamais je n'avais oublié un sortilège avant cette journée-là.  
  
-Isaanne est toujours en vie, et c'est ça l'important. Les gens du Département t'ont-ils dit s'ils pouvaient la sauver ?  
  
-Elle a été transférée à Sainte-Mangouste. Ils ont dit qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu ça. C'est comme s'il y avait un champ magique autour d'elle. Et pour le détruire, ils auraient besoin des baguettes qui ont lancé les sortilèges. Et ça, tu sais que s'est impossible.  
  
-Celui qui l'a attaqué a t'il dit quelque chose ?  
  
-Il a seulement ris. Mais son rire était étouffé par sa cagoule.  
  
Hermione frissonna et demanda à Harry si cela ne lui faisait rien de rentrer à la maison. Sur le chemin du retour, il parlèrent à nouveau des sortilèges qu'Hermione avait découvert dans son livre et décidèrent de commencer un entraînement le soir même. Et Harry se jura de tout faire pour trouver le Mangemort responsable de cet acte. 


	8. Chapitre VII : Les Nouvelles

Harry Potter et le Cercle Maudit  
  
Chapitre VII : Les Nouvelles  
  
Devant utiliser la même baguette pour s'exercer, Harry et Hermione ne purent pas apprendre les sortilèges aussi vite qu'ils l'avaient souhaité. Harry s'aperçu très vite également que même s'il s'agissait de sortilèges dit pour débutant, il éprouvait une grande difficulté à les mettre en ?uvre. Il ne réussit pas à se déplacer sur les murs, mais seulement à y rester accroché, comme deux aimants qui s'attirent. Même Hermione éprouva des difficultés avec le Sortilège Imago. Elle demeura trois jours complets avec le teint grisâtre, telle une photo d'époque.  
  
Cela faisait maintenant cinq jours que Harry logeait chez Hermione, lorsque enfin Hedwige fut de retour avec une lettre de Sirius. La pauvre chouette semblait exténuée. Elle était tout amaigrie et décharnée. Harry pensa qu'elle avait dû voyager longtemps avant de les retrouver un et l'autre. Elle se posa sur son épaule et lança un uhulement de bonheur. Harry décrocha la lettre à la patte d'Hedwige et Hermione lui donna de quoi manger. Harry lut à haute voix :  
  
Cher Harry, Je suis désolé d'avoir manqué ton anniversaire. J'espère que tu me pardonneras. Je ne te dirais pas où je suis, mais je vais être de retour bientôt. Il me reste encore quelques petites choses à vérifier avant d'avoir fini ma mission. Ne t'inquiet pas pour moi. Toi, comment vas-tu ? J'espère que tu ne fais plus ces rêves que tu faisais l'an dernier. Tu sais quoi faire si cela se reproduit encore ?  
  
On se revoit bientôt. Fais attention. Mes salutations à Hermione et à Ron. Sirius  
  
P.S. Soit prêt à partir dans deux jours. On viendra te chercher.  
  
Harry était tellement heureux. Il allait revoir Sirius bientôt. Il se demandait bien où il était maintenant.  
  
Harry et Hermione passèrent les deux autres journées à s'entraîner, tout en faisait des suppositions sur la mission secrète de Sirius. Peut- être avait t'il trouvé la cachette de Voldemort ? Harry se demandait aussi quand on viendrait le chercher. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder anxieusement la cheminée d'Hermione, ou bien des objets inanimés qui pourrait servir de Portoloin. Le soir venu, Harry était plus que nerveux. Était t'il arrivé quelque chose à Sirius ? Où était t'il passé ? Il est 23h passé, qu'est-ce que tu fais? Le Ministère avait dû mettre la main sur lui. Après tout, il était un criminel à leurs yeux, et en plus il était en mission pour Dumbledore. Il allait contre la volonté de Cornelius Fudge, le Ministre de la Magie, de tenter d'étouffer toute cette histoire sur le supposé retour de Voldemort.  
  
On sonna à la porte. Harry sortit de ses pensées. Il fut surpris de voir que quelques sorciers savaient utiliser les sonnettes. Dans les années précédentes, Harry avait eu quelques mésaventures très rigolotes avec les Weasley. Une année, Ron, avec l'aide des jumeaux l'avaient « enlevé » de chez les Dursley. Et deux ans plus tard, ils étaient venus à la maison par la cheminée et avaient dû la faire exploser pour en sortir. Harry sourit en repensant à ses moments. Lorsqu'il revient sur terre, il eut la surprise de sa vie en voyant devant lui nulle autre que Mrs Figg, sa voisine de Privet Drive.  
  
Harry n'avait jamais vraiment aimé cette femme, car elle lui parlait sans cesse de ses maudits chats qu'elle avait gardés à la maison. C'était une vieille femme un peu folle et fort désagréable. Harry se demandait bien ce qu'elle fabriquait là. Il était impossible que les Dursleys l'ai envoyé chercher, alors pourquoi était t'elle là ?  
  
-Tu sais depuis combien de jour je suis à ta recherche. Un chose est sur, tu m'en auras fait parcourir des kilomètres.  
  
-Vous êtes revenue me chercher ? Ici ? s'écria Harry, Il n'en revenait pas! Les Dursleys l'avaient fait ! Ils avaient envoyé quelqu'un pour le chercher.  
  
-J'étais venue te chercher chez Vernon, mais étant donné que tu es aussi indépendant et tête de mule que James, tu t'es envolé avant que je t'attrape.  
  
-Vous connaissiez mon père ! Vous voulez dire que vous êtes une sorcière ! Et vous ne me l'avez jamais dis! Pourquoi ? demanda Harry, dérouté.  
  
-Chaque chose en sont temps. Présentement, il est le temps de partir. Nous devons nous dépêcher. Allez chercher vos valises, nous partons à l'instant. Nous ne devons pas rester ici plus longtemps, s'empressa t'elle de dire à l'adresse de tout le monde réunis, spécialement aux parents d'Hermione, qui semblaient anxieux.  
  
-Je n'ai pas de valise, alors je suis déjà prêt.  
  
-J'ai ramené ceci de Privet Drive.Elle lui montra la valise qu'elle avait laissée sur la véranda.  
  
-Comment l'avez-vous eu ? demanda t'il en l'ouvrant.  
  
-J'ai persuadé ton oncle de me la laisser. Je lui ai dit qu'il valait mieux que ce soit moi qui la prenne, que ce soit votre ami Ronald Weasley qui vienne la chercher, n'est ce pas? répondit t'elle en adressant un sourire bienveillant à Harry. Et ceci est à toi aussi je crois, ajouta t'elle en lui montrant un paquet emballé dans du papier Kraft.  
  
Harry se dépêcha de l'ouvrir et y découvrit une baguette. Sa baguette !!!  
  
Harry n'eut pas le temps de demander à Mrs Figg comment elle avait réussi à prendre sa baguette des griffes, probablement longues de l'oncle Vernon, car Hermione fut prête en un éclair, comme si elle avait préparée le coup depuis des semaines. Harry la regarda avec des yeux soupçonneux.  
  
Il s'apprêtait à sortir, lorsque Mrs Figg lui mis une canette de boisson gazeuse sous le nez. Harry n'était pas trop sûr de comprendre. Habituellement, les Portoloins étaient des objets brisées et en mauvais état. Qu'est-ce que Mrs Figg voulait bien faire avec cette canette pleine ? Il se tourna vers Hermione, et décidément elle avait pensé la même chose que lui.  
  
-Excusée-moi Mrs Figg, mais s'agis t'il du Portoloin.  
  
-Non.ce n'est pas le contenant, mais le contenu qui en ai un. C'est Dumbledore qui à fait lui-même cette potion magique pour que nous puissions nous rendre à Poudlard en sécurité. C'est pourquoi je vous demanderais, dit-elle aux parents d'Hermione, de brûler cette canette après notre départ. Rajouté-y de l'eau avant, car sinon il y aura une explosion dans votre cheminée, continua t'elle, comme si s'était très normale de lancer de la potion magique dans une cheminée de Moldu.  
  
-Pourquoi prendre toutes ces précautions ? Nous n'aurions pas pu nous rendre tout simplement chez Ron, demanda Harry  
  
-Je ne cacherais pas la vérité Harry. Il y a eu une disparition signalée dans plusieurs endroits où tu es passé. Une fille a également été enlevée dans le village de Ron. Cela me surprendrait que tout ceci soient l'?uvre du hasard. Sans oublié que la cousine de votre amie ici présente a été attaqué. Alors, non Harry, tu n'es pas en sécurité ailleurs qu'à Poudlard.  
  
-Mais Mrs Figg, il est impossible de nous rendre dans l'enceinte de l'école par Portoloin ou en transplanant, vous le savez bien, non ? demanda Hermione anxieuse.  
  
-C'est exact. C'est pourquoi nous allons nous rendre à Pré-au-Lard. Et en détruisant le reste de la potion, personne ne pourra nous suivre.  
  
Hermione embrassa ses parents et Harry les remercia du fond du c?ur de l'avoir accepté, même s'il s'était un peu imposé. Mrs Figg, Hermione et Harry prirent leur valise et une gorgée de la potion et aussitôt Harry se sentit encore une fois comme si une chaîne invisible le tenant par le nombril et le tirait inlassablement vers l'avant. Il sentait ses jambes ballotter d'un côté et de l'autre. Il sentait également la présence d'Hermione et de Mrs Figg à ses côtés. Quelques instants plus tard, tous les trois se retrouvèrent dans une rue de Pré-au-Lard, les passants ne ce préoccupants même pas des nouveaux arrivés.  
  
Il faut dire que Pré-au-Lard était le seul village Sorcier de toute l'Angleterre. Il était à proximité de Poudlard et les élèves de troisième à septième année, avec autorisation, le visitait occasionnellement. On y trouvait un service postal, un magasin de confiserie et un Pub, Les Trois Balais, pour ne mentionner que ceux là.  
  
Harry, Hermione et Mrs Figg se rendirent au Pub pour un prendre de la Bièraubeurre, cette boisson magique qui fait chaud au c?ur.  
  
-Il n'est jamais à l'heure lorsqu'on a besoin de lui ce Fletcher. Si ça continue comme ça, il va devenir pire que Golph. C'est certain.  
  
-Qui est Golph ?  
  
-Le plus lunatique des sorciers ! s'exclama Mrs Figg. Pendant les sept années où il a été élève à l'école, je ne l'ai jamais vu remettre un devoir à temps. Et il se passe la même chose avec ses rapports maintenant. Mais j'imagine qu'il ne faut pas trop lui en demander. Même lorsqu'il est né, il était en retard alors.  
  
Cela était étrange d'entendre Mrs Figg parler d'autres choses que ses chats, pensa Harry. Et le fait que ces autres choses étaient à propos de la magie, rendait son discours encore plus étrange à ses oreilles  
  
-Pourquoi ne pas aller à la Cabane Hurlante ? proposa Hermione.  
  
-Pourquoi veux-tu aller dans cet endroit ? demanda Mrs Figg, interloquée . -C'est vrai ! approuva Harry. J'avais oublié qu'il y a un passage qui mène à Poudlard. Ou bien on pourrait passer par chez Honey Dukes ? cela serait encore plus rapide.  
  
-Ce tunnel a été condamné cet été. Nous allons passer par la Cabane, mais il faudra que vous m'expliquiez comment vous connaissez le passage sous le Saul-Cogneur touts les deux ?  
  
C'est comme ça que nous trois voyageurs partirent en direction de la Cabane. D'un petit coup de baguette magique, Mrs Figg fit disparaître les planches qui barricadaient une des fenêtres pour les laisser entrer. En route vers le Château, Harry et Hermione firent un résumé de l'histoire qui les avait mené à ce tunnel.  
  
Un certain soir, deux ans auparavant, alors que Sirius Black s'était échappé de la prison d'Azkaban depuis quelques mois. Harry, Ron et Hermione revenaient au Château après avoir rendu visite à Hagrid. C'est alors qu'un chien noir s'était élancé sur eux, attrapant Ron par l'épaule, et l'amenant vers le Saul-Cogneur, où ils disparurent tous les deux dans un tunnel. Tout le monde avait toujours crût que Sirius s'était évadé de la prison pour tuer Harry et venger son maître Voldemort. Sirius n'a jamais travaillé pour le Mage Noir. En vérité, il était de retour à Poudlard dans l'unique but de mettre la main sur Peter Pettigrow, pour régler ses comptes avec lui. Ayant suivi Ron et le chien, Harry et Hermione découvrirent que le tunnel en question débouchait sur la Cabane Hurlante, que Sirius était un Animagus pouvant de transformer en chien et que Remus Lupin, ami de Sirius et Professeur de Défenses Contre Les Forces Du Mal à l'époque, était un Loup- Garou. Ils découvrirent également que Croûtard, le rat que Ron chérissait depuis des années était nul autre que Peter. C'est aussi dans cette nuit là que Peter retourna vers son maître, et que Harry sauva la vie de Sirius et d'Hermione en repoussant un cercle de Détraqueurs.  
  
Après une petite demi-heure de marche, Harry, Hermione et Mrs Figg arrivèrent à la sortie du tunnel. Ils étaient maintenant dans le parc de Poudlard. Harry pensa qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de revoir le château. Il était un peu entouré par la brise du soir, ce qui lui donnait un aspect voilé et distant, et en même temps un aspect mystérieux, et donc très attirant.  
  
Mrs Figg ralentit le pas et s'adressa à Hermione.  
  
-Pourriez-vous faire sortir Pattenrond de sa cage, s'il vous plaît, Miss Granger ?  
  
-Euh.oui bien sur, dit t'elle en déposant la cage sur le sol. Puis-je savoir pourquoi voulez-vous que je libère mon chat à l'extérieur Mrs Figg.  
  
Pattenrond sortit tout doucement de la cage, et prit grand soin de tranquillement s'étirer.  
  
-Je te le demande parce que je veux lui parler.  
  
-Parler à qui ? Au chat ? demanda Harry, interloqué.  
  
-Allez Henri, montre-toi. Je n'ai pas toute la soirée.  
  
C'est alors que Pattenrond se tourna vers Mrs Figg et exprima son désaccord par un long miaulement. Il tourna les pattes et fila en direction du château. Mrs Figg ne cacha pas son découragement.  
  
-Henri, pour l'amour du ciel, revient ! cria t'elle au chat fuyant. Puis elle sortit à nouveau sa baguette en lança un sort de lévitation sur lui. Celui-ci s'éleva dans les airs, et atterris directement dans les bras de Mrs Figg.  
  
-Ne me dis pas que tu m'en veux encore d'avoir brûler ta deuxième meilleure robes de sorcier avec le fer à repasser moldu. Cela fait trois ans, écoute.Et je t'ai expliqué que Mrs Dursley est venue au même moment. Je ne pouvais quand même pas utiliser la magie devant elle.  
  
-Tu aurais pu attendre qu'elle s'en aille, dit l'homme qui était à présent devant elle. Harry et Hermione ne pouvaient en croire leurs yeux. Hermione surtout. Elle était devenue si pâle que son visage brillant presque à la lueur de la lune, puis Harry le vu changer à la couleur rouge brique.  
  
-Vous.vous avez passé tous ce temps avec moi dans le dortoir des filles, et vous étiez un homme, s'écria Hermione, le doigt pointé vers lui.  
  
-Hermione, je ne vois as pourquoi tu t'emportes comme ça, dit Harry. Ça change quoi.  
  
-Et toutes les fois ou je me suis changée dans ce dortoir, ça n'est rien ça, je suppose!  
  
Harry ne rajouta rien. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas pensé à ce (gros)détail.  
  
-Hermione calme-toi. Dit l'homme, les mains dans les airs pour la calmer. Je ne t'ai jamais regardé te changer. Ni toi, ni aucune fille de ton dortoir. J'ai même l'impression d'avoir passé la moitié de ma vie caché sous ton lit, pour ne pas vous voir, soupira t'il, les joues en feux.  
  
-Mais pourquoi avez-vous voulu être mon animal de compagnie ? Pourquoi pas celui d'Harry ?  
  
-J'ai essayé, mais je n'ai pas réussi, répondit honnêtement l'homme chat.  
  
Cet homme était de taille moyenne, et avait les cheveux de couleurs roux persemés de mèches grises et blanches. Il se tenait le dos et les jambes arqués devant une Mrs Figg en furie, les yeux brillant toutefois d'amusement. Entre le temps que Harry et Hermione réalisent ce qui était en train de se passer, les deux adultes commençaient à discuter fort.  
  
-Alors tu as passé ton temps dans le dortoir des filles! Je vois maintenant pourquoi tu étais toujours en retard Henri Figg !  
  
-C'est faux ! Voyons ma chérie, dit Henri Figg un peu mal à l'aise. J'ai fait des pieds et des mains pour toujours rester à l'écart. Tu sais comment je suis.  
  
-Évidemment ! Et c'est exactement ça Henri, tu restes toujours à l'écart. Tu vois pourquoi je dis que je ne peux jamais compter sur toi, dit Mrs Figg les bras croisés.  
  
-C'est absolument faux ! J'étais en mission, répondit l'autre, d'un ton hautain.  
  
-Et tu n'es pas le seul. Mais je suis capable de faire plus d'une chose à la fois, ce qui n'est malheureusement pas ton cas, dit-elle tout aussi fièrement.  
  
-Et c'est pour ça que tu as brûlé ma robe je suppose ! s'exclama t'il.  
  
Harry et Hermione s'échangèrent un regard et pouffèrent de rire. Décidément, ces deux personne en avaient gros sur le c?ur. Ou bien il s'agissait de la manière qu'ils avaient trouvé pour se démontrer leur amour. Après quelques instants, Harry prit son courage à deux mains pour intervenir.  
  
-Henri, je me suis déjà excusée, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse de plus.  
  
-Qui êtes-vous Monsieur ? demanda Harry, pour être certain qu'il avait bien comprit la situation.  
  
-Hein ? Oh.désolé, je perds mes manières à force de ne plus côtoyer des gens civilisés. Je suis Henri Figg. L'époux de ma Arabella. Je suis enchanté d'enfin pouvoir te parler en face mon grand.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que ça veux dire cela, « des gens civilisés » s'exclama Mrs Figg, visiblement vexée.  
  
-Tu grimpes toujours aussi vite dans les rideaux chérie ! répondit Mr Figg, fort fier d'avoir réussis à faire perdre son tempérament à Mrs Figg. Harry pensa que ces deux personnes se ressemblaient beaucoup, pour le caractère du moins.  
  
-Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire par vous n'avez pas réussi ? demanda Harry.  
  
-Lorsque tu es venu à Poudlard, le Professeur Dumbledore m'avait demandé de demeurer avec toi. Mais c'est Hagrid qui est venu t'acheter ton animal, non ? Malheureusement il n'aime pas le chat, alors je n'ai pas pu te suivre. Dumbledore m'a donc dit de retourner à Privet Drive, pour surveiller les Moldus avec qui tu habites.  
  
-Pourquoi les surveillez-vous ? se demanda Hermione à haute voix.  
  
-Avant sa chute, Voldemort était près à tout pour vous trouver. Il serait même allé jusqu'à attaquer la s?ur de ta mère pour savoir où vous étiez caché, répondit Mr Figg. Et c'est encore plus le cas aujourd'hui.  
  
Harry se sentit rougir. Plus il vieillissait, plus il se rendait compte que bien des gens étaient là, pour le protéger lui, au risque de leur propre vie. Harry leur en était très reconnaissant.  
  
-Alors vous avez passé tout ce temps hors du monde de la magie pour moi, murmura Harry, les joues en feu.  
  
-Nous devons admettre que nous avons un petit côté asocial, alors cela ne nous a pas vraiment affectés. Et si nous voulions te protéger, il fallait aussi protéger vos proches.  
  
-Cela me surprend que Voldemort n'est pas pensé à les attaquer auparavant, dit Harry en soupirant.  
  
Harry s'imaginait bien Voldemort pénétrant dans le 4 Privet Drive pour tuer son oncle, sa tante et son cousin Dudley. Bien qu'Harry les détestait, jamais il ne souhaiterait leur mort. Il ne pouvait même pas s'imaginer que quelqu'un mérite de mourir ainsi. Personne ne mérite la mort. Personne.  
  
-Il ne le pouvait pas, car ils étaient protéger par un sortilège. Et c'est pour cela que je vis à Privet Drive.  
  
-Je comprends, s'exclame Hermione. Vous êtes le Gardien de leur Secret Mrs Figg.  
  
-Non, moi je suis la Gardienne du Secret de mon mari. C'est lui qui est ton Gardien Harry.  
  
-Ainsi, si Voldemort trouvait ma femme, la seule chose qu'elle aurait pu lui révéler, s'il avait brisé le sort, c'était où se trouvait son vieux fou de mari ! s'exclama t'il en riant de bon c?ur. Et comme peut de gens savent que je suis un Animagus, Voldemort n'aurait pas pu me trouver. En plus, le fait d'être un Transite, je n'étais jamais deux jours au même endroit à l'époque. Rare était les chances qu'il eut de mettre la main sur moi. Et maintenant que la plupart des sorciers me croient mort, les chances sont encore plus minces, conclue Mr Figg en bombant fièrement son torse.  
  
On entendit au loin un bruit sourd, et le sol trembla légèrement. C'était comme si on avait laissé tomber quelque chose de vraiment lourd sur le sol. Tous se retournèrent vers le tunnel d'où ils étaient venus.  
  
-Vous croyez que c'est le Saul-Cogneur qui à fait ce bruit, demanda Harry.  
  
-Regardez ! Il se redresse ! s'exclama Hermione en le pointant du doigt.  
  
-Mais pourqu.Là ! Il y a une ombre ! dit Harry plus fort qu'il ne l'avait voulu.  
  
-Henri, amène les petits dans le château, ordonna Mrs Figg en pointant sa baguette vers le Saul.  
  
-Soit prudente Ma-belle. C'est peut-être un Mangemort qui nous a suivi.  
  
Mr Figg se transforma en chat et amena Harry et Hermione droit vers le château. Comment un Mangemort avait t'il pu les suivre malgré le Portoloin? Se trouvait t'il à Pré-au-Lard? Avait t'il entendu ce que Harry et Hermione avaient dit à propos de Sirius ?  
  
Dans le Hall d'entré éclairé par des torches, Harry reconnu le visage familier d'un grand garçon aux cheveux couleur de feu. Ron était accompagné de ses frères et de sa s?ur, Fred et George, les jumeaux Weasley, et de la petite Ginny qui avait considérablement grandit depuis les vacances.  
  
-Vous voilà enfin tous les deux ! s'exclama Ron. Le Professeur McGonagall nous à raconter ce que tu as fait chez les Dursley. C'est vraiment super. Il faudra que tu me racontes tous les détails.  
  
-Ron, Harry aurait pu se faire prendre par des Mangemorts, s'indigna Hermione.  
  
-Ouais ben c'est pas arrivé alors, il ne faut pas dramatiser, répondit celui-ci en amenant Harry et les autres vers la salle commune de Griffondor.  
  
Le château semblait sans vie, et s'était en parti vrai. Ils étaient les seuls dans toute l'école, mis à part les professeurs. Harry avait l'habitude de se promener le soir dans les corridors déserts du château. Mais à cet instant, il avait l'impression qu'il manquait quelque chose. Ou plutôt qu'il y avait une présence. Une présence qui n'était pas désirée dans les murs de l'école. Il n'osa pas en parler sur le moment, parce que Harry n'était pas seul avec Ron et Hermione, et cela lui sortit complètement de la tête par la suite.  
  
Avant qu'Hermione et Harry arrivent devant le portrait de la grosse dame qui cachait l'entrée de la salle, Ron leur dit qu'ils devaient se rendre au bureau de Dumbledore avant d'aller se coucher. Au même moment, le professeur McGonagall arriva pour les amené à cet endroit.  
  
L'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore était cachée par une gargouille au deuxième étage. Dans cette pièce circulaire, on pouvait voir certains portraits des anciens directeurs de l'école qui somnolaient dans leur cadre. Un en particulier, dormait avec un bonnet de nuit et un masque de beauté. Hermione observa ce qu'il y avait dans les armoires d'un oeil intéressé et méfiant à la fois. C'était la première fois qu'elle mettait les pieds dans le bureau du directeur de l'école. Pour Harry, par contre, rien de tout ceci avait quelques choses de nouveaux à ses yeux. Il se rendit près de Fumseck, le Phénix de Dumbledore, et lui caressa doucement la tête. Ce dernier chante quelque note en guise de bonjour. De son côté, Ron se dirigea vers une grande étagère, là où se trouvait un chapeau. Le Choixpeau Magique. Ce même chapeau qu'ils avaient tous les trois portés cinq ans auparavant, pour se voir désigner l'une des quatre maisons de Poudlard. La Cérémonie de la Répartition faisait partie des rituels de l'école depuis sa fondation, il y a plus de mille ans de cela, par quatre des plus grands sorciers de l'époque.  
  
-Vous croyez que le Choixpeau Magique va nous offrir une de ces dernières compositions encore cette année ? demanda Ron en ricanant.  
  
-Mais bien sûr, mon cher, répondit celui-ci, ce qui fit faire le saut à un Ron qui ne s'attendait pas à le voir répondre.  
  
-Ca m'apprendra à poser des questions pour ne rien dire !  
  
Hermione s'approcha d'une armoire où il s'y trouvait bien des objets étranges.  
  
-C'est la Pensine dont tu nous as parlé l'année dernière, n'est-ce pas Harry ? demanda t'elle.  
  
Harry ne répondit pas. Il observait étrangement son reflet dans une des vitrines du bureau. En fait, ce n'est absolument pas son reflet qu'il regardait, mais ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Devant lui se trouvait l'épée de Goderic Griffondor. Harry l'avait utilisé pour tuer le Basilic que Tom Jedusor avait lancé contre les élèves. C'est après cet événement que Harry eut la certitude d'être un vrai Griffondor. Toute l'année durant, il avait eut un doute, car plusieurs le croyait l'héritier de Salazard Serpentard. Harry lui-même eut longtemps un doute car lors de la Répartition, le Choixpeau Magique avait d'abord voulu l'envoyer à Serpentard.  
  
Harry pensait à plein de choses à la fois. À ce qui s'était dit cette fois là. À ce qui s'était passé l'année dernière. Harry dut cependant sortir de ses pensées lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur le directeur de l'école. Il était suivit d'un gros chien noir et de Remus Lupin. Lorsque la porte fur refermer, Sirius reprit sa forme habituelle et Harry s'approcha pour lui faire l'accolade.  
  
-Bonsoir à chacun de vous, mes amis, commença Dumbledore. En particulier à vous mon cher Henri.  
  
-Excusé-moi Professeur, mais à qui parlé vous ? l'interrompa Ron, qui lança un regard à Harry et à Hermione, qui ne pouvaient s'empêcher de rire.  
  
-À ce monsieur qui se trouve derrière vous, Mr Weasley.  
  
-D'accord, je vois. l'homme qui se trouve derrière moooooooouuuuuaaaaaaaaa!  
  
À ce grand cris, tous répondirent par un fou rire. Harry pensa qu'il en avait fallu de peu pour que Ron ait une attaque cardiaque. Ron par contre, qui ne comprenait toujours pas la situation, ne rit pas du tout. Au contraire, il était presque vexé que tous le monde réunis dans le bureau se paie sa tête.  
  
-Laissé-moi vous présenter Mr Henri Figg, Mr Weasley, continua Dumbledore. Henri s'avança et offrit à Ron une bonne poignée de main.  
  
-Je crois que tu me connais mieux sous le nom de Pattenrond par contre. Ron en resta bouche bée.  
  
-Mais vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit pourquoi vous avez voulu être mon animal de compagnie Mr Figg, demanda Hermione.  
  
-C'est moi qui lui ai demandé, répondit Dumbledore. Pour protéger Harry contre Sirius, continua t'il en adressant un sourire à celui-ci.  
  
-Vous pensiez qu'il était dangereux ? demanda Harry  
  
-Les éléments étaient contre moi Harry, dit Sirius en regardant Dumbledore.  
  
-Je ne vous croyais pas coupable. Enfin pas totalement. Mais j'ai demandé les services de Mr Figg, car je ne croyais pas que Sirius avait agit seul pour s'évader. Si un Mangemort l'avait aidé, ce Mangemort serait probablement venu ici avec lui.  
  
Il est vrai que cela aurait été plus plausible, étant donnée que tout le monde ignorait que Sirius était un Animagus. Mais Mr Figg ne les avait pas protégés contre Sirius. Il l'avait même aidé à entrer dans le tunnel menant à la Cabane Hurlante.  
  
-Mais Mr Figg, vous avez aidé Sirius à mettre la main sur Peter, non ? Pourquoi l'avoir fait alors ? demanda Ron, qui résumait toutes les questions que Harry et Hermione se posaient à l'instant même.  
  
-En fait, c'est lorsque j'ai vu Sirius s'attaquer au petit Malfoy que j'ai comprit qu'il ne vous voulait pas de mal.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Malefoy ? demanda Harry, une pointe de malice dans les yeux.  
  
-Un jour où vous étiez de retour au château après le cours de Hagrid, Malefoy a sorti sa baguette. Je ne sais pas s'il voulait vous attaquer ou non, mais une chose est sûr, c'est qu'il s'est sauvé lorsqu'il m'a vu s'élancer sur lui.  
  
Harry lui sourit et son parrain lui rendit en retour. Il semblait épuisé, mais fort content d'être de retour au château. Son visage était toujours aussi pâle et cireux que la dernière fois que Harry l'avait vu dans ce même bureau quelques mois auparavant. Et il paraissait toujours aussi soucieux.  
  
-Maintenant, il st temps de parler de ce pourquoi je vous ai convoquer ici, dit le directeur après un long silence.  
  
Il alla s'asseoir à son bureau et croisa les doigts. Harry se doutait bien qu'il devait y avoir une raison, mais laquelle ? Peut-être allait t'il leur dire où se trouvait Voldemort ?  
  
-Je n'irais pas par quatre chemins parce que le temps nous manque. J'ai quelque chose à demander à chacun d'entre vous. Pour commencer, j'aimerais que vous Henri, avec l'aide de Mondingus et d'Arabella, vous retourniez au Ministère et que vous vous renseigner sur les disparitions. Je ne sais pas encore pourquoi, mais j'ai la ferme impression qu'elles sont liées d'une manière ou d'une autre.  
  
-Ma femme est t'elle revenue de la Forêt Interdite ? demanda Mr Figg, inquiet.  
  
-Oui. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Elle se porte bien. C'est Golph qui vous avait suivi.  
  
Harry pensa que si Golph était aussi lent que Mrs Figg leur avait laissé croire, ce dernier avait dû être presque tué par le Saul-Cogneur.  
  
-Hagrid les a amenés vers l'infirmerie, continua Dumbledore.  
  
-Puis-je me retirer maintenant ? demanda Mr Figg. Je voudrais aller la voir.  
  
Albus Dumbledore approuva d'un signe de tête et lui sourit. Henri Figg tourna les talons et disparu sous sa forme de chat. Le directeur se leva et se tourna ensuite vers Remus Lupin. -Deuxièmement, j'ai une grande faveur à vous demander Remus, dit le directeur par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.  
  
-Vous voulez que j'aille rencontrer Sayter, n'est ce pas ?  
  
Sa voix était devenue très grave, et cachait une certaine détresse. Harry, Ron et Hermione le virent regarder vers le ciel, par la fenêtre du bureau. Il avait l'air pétrifié, comme cette fois où Harry et les autres l'avaient vu se transformer en loup. Harry crût que cela était en train de se reproduire.  
  
-À moins que cela soit trop vous demander ? Je comprendrais, dit le directeur en s'approchant de lui.  
  
-Laissez-moi y aller avec lui Professeur, demanda Sirius, l'?il brillant.  
  
-C'est à Remus que revient la décision.  
  
Puis le silence s'installa dans la pièce. Un silence lourd à porter. Un silence de plomb. Un silence éternel, semblait t'il. Lupin ne répondit pas. Il continua à fixer le ciel, à la rechercher d'une réponse peut-être. Il avait le teint livide. Sirius s'approcha également de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule. Remus se retourna et l'on pu sentir dans le bureau, une sorte de choc électrique, un courant passer entre les deux amis. Remus serra les points et fit face à Dumbledore.  
  
-J'irai. Tout de suite sera le mieux. Nous partirons cette nuit si vous le voulez Professeur.  
  
-Non. Dormez ici, cette nuit et partez le matin, car je crois que vous n'avez pas beaucoup dormi ces derniers temps. Vous pourrez faire une partie du voyage de jour. Mais avant que vous partiez, j'aimerais savoir si vous avez vu des choses en Albanie ? Des choses qui ne devraient pas être, dit-il d'un ton las.  
  
-La seule chose que nous avons remarqué, C'est que le nombre de harpies a considérablement augmenté dans cette région, répondit Sirius.  
  
-En Bulgarie par contre, il y a des rumeurs. Des gens parlent d'une ombre. D'un mal encré qui grandit lentement. Mais nous n'avons pas pu en savoir plus. Les gens sont méfiants, continua Remus  
  
-Il est étrange que le Ministère n'en ait pas entendu parler. À moins, comme je le crois, que ce manque de communication avec l'école soit une des mesures mises en place par Cornelius Fudge pour étouffer toutes rumeurs possibles, dit Dumbledore, plus à lui-même qu'à son assistance. Peut-être en saurons-nous plus à votre retour Messieurs. Bonne nuit et bonne chance.  
  
Le Professeur Lupin et Sirius saluèrent le directeur. Sirius s'approcha de Harry et lui serra la main, toujours l'?il brillant.  
  
-Je vous attends en bas, dit t'il à nos trois amis.  
  
Puis il suivit Lupin dans l'escalier et Dumbledore referma la porte sur leur passage. -Bien, j'ai également une petite faveur à vous demander à tous les trois.  
  
-Tous ce que vous voudrez, Monsieur le directeur, dirent t'ils d'une même voix.  
  
-J'aurais besoin de quelqu'un qui pourrait envoyer des messages à certains membres du Ministère la plus discrètement possible. Voyez-vous à qui j'ai songé, Mr Weasley ? dit le directeur les yeux brillant d'amusement face aux regards interdit que Ron lui lançait.  
  
-Je voudrais que vous soyez mon messager. N'envoyer pas de message au Ministère, mais seulement chez vous. Ainsi Fudge ne pourra pas les intercepter comme il l'a fait cet été.  
  
-Je ferais tout pour vous aider Mr le directeur, répondit Ron les joues en feu.  
  
-Merci. Alors pourriez-vous lui envoyer ceci demain, dit t'il en lui tendant un court morceau de parchemin. Et vous, Miss Granger, je me demandais si vous acceptiez un poste de surveillance à l'école.  
  
-Vous voulez dire que je serais préfète, d'exclama t'elle, la main sur la bouche. C'est trop.je veux dire, c'est un très grand honneur pour moi.  
  
-Et une lourde tâche, mais je suis certain que vous vous en tirez très bien, Miss Granger.  
  
Harry et Ron regardèrent Hermione, qui était presque aux bord des larmes. Harry était très content pour elle, même si cela lui faisait un petit pincement au c?ur. Non pas qu'il espérait devenir préfet, mais il se disait que maintenant, il serait beaucoup plus difficile pour lui et Ron de faire des sorties nocturnes comme ils avaient pris l'habitude de le faire depuis qu'ils étudiaient à Poudlard. Elle devra les surveiller au lieu de les suivre. Mais Harry ce dit que Hermione ferait une excellente préfète.  
  
Hermione était la meilleure élève de cinquième année. Elle était aussi une des meilleures sorcières. Et elle n'avait plus besoin de faire ces preuves dans ce sens, même si parfois certaines personnes, spécialement les Serpentards, ce faisait un malin plaisir à lui rappeler qu'elle venait d'une famille de Moldus. Harry pensa que ceci allait les faire taire une bonne fois pour toute. Ron aussi avait l'air content pour elle, même s'il cachait mal son envie.  
  
Ron était le sixième, d'une famille de sept enfants. Ses frères aînés avaient tous, d'une manière ou d'un autre, apporté de la fierté pour ses parents. Bill et Percy par exemple, avaient tous les deux été préfet en chef à leurs dernières années d'étude au collège. Charlie, lui, avait été l'Attrapeur de l'équipe de Quidditch de Griffondor. Dans le cas de Fred et George, même si ces deux-là apportaient leur lot de crainte et parfois du soucie à Mrs Weasleys. Il avait toujours bien réussi à l'école, même s'ils n'avaient pas obtenu autant de BUSE que Mrs Weasleys l'aurait souhaité. Bref, Ron aurait aimé faire comme eux.  
  
Dumbledore retourna derrière son bureau, ouvrit un des tiroirs et en sorti un insigne abordant une lettre P aux couleurs argentés. Il l'épingla à l'uniforme d'Hermione. Il fouilla à nouveau dans son bureau et déposa devant elle un vieux registre qui devait dater de l'époque de la fondation même de Poudlard. Sur le dessus de ce livre, on pouvait y voir les emblèmes des quatre maisons. Il y avait également une phrase inscrite sur le livre, mais Harry n'arrivait pas à la lire.  
  
-Ceci est le livre Sans Âge. Tous les préfets depuis mille ans y ont inscrit leur nom, et de ce fait ont juré de faire respecter les règles, mais également de protéger ceux qui vivent dans ces endroit. Je sais ce que vous vous dites. Que pour un livre sans âge, il a l'air en très mauvais état, mais sa promesse est toujours la même. C'est une promesse éternelle.  
  
-Quelle est t'elle Professeur ? demanda Harry, intrigué. -Il est écrit : Reste fidèle à toi même et à ceux qui t'aident et te protègent, tu auras ainsi leurs bénédictions en retour, dit le directeur en lisant ce qu'il y avait sur le livre.  
  
Harry observa le directeur pour comprendre où il voulait en venir, parce qu'il ne comprenait pas. Rester fidèle ? Mais à qui ? Et de quelles bénédictions parlait t'il ?  
  
Harry et Ron s'approcha d'Hermione pendant qu'elle inscrivait son nom. On pouvait y voir un peu plus haut les noms de Bill et de Percy Weasley.  
  
-Maintenant, il me reste une dernière petite chose à vous demander. Demeurer toujours sur vos gardes, même ici. Je ne porte pas d'accusation, mais je sais que certains élèves de l'école font parti des familles partisanes de Voldemort, alors garder vos distances, conseilla Dumbledore.  
  
Nos trois amis approuvèrent d'un signe de tête et se dirigèrent vers la porte du bureau.  
  
-Harry, dit le directeur lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à franchir la porte, Severus et Yomei vous attendent à l'infirmerie, pour finir de soigner vos blessures.  
  
-Elles sont guéries mes blessures Professeur, répondit Harry, surpris.  
  
-Puis-je voir tes cicatrices, Harry ? demanda t'il alors.  
  
Harry releva sa chemise. On n'y voyait plus la moindre plaie de l'attaque du Grifflon. À dire vrai, il n'en portait même pas de cicatrices. Ceci sembla surprendre le directeur au plus au point.  
  
-Je te demande de t'y rendre, question d'être certain qu'il n'y a plus aucun danger.  
  
Harry sortit donc du bureau et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie avec ses amis, où Mrs Pomfresh s'occupait de Mrs Figg. Elle avait été frappée à la jambe droite par le Saul- Cogneur et elle portait plusieurs éraflures sur les bras. Dans le fond de la pièce, reconnu le Professeur Rogue avec sa grande robe de sorcier noire et son nez en bec d'aigle. Ce dernier lança à Harry un regard glacé, tel qu'il l'avait toujours fait. Ce n'est pas parce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était de retour qu'il faut changer ses habitudes, n'est ce pas ? À ses côtés, Harry vit une petite sorcière encapuchonnée dans une cape de voyage. Harry s'approcha d'eux et lorsque la sorcière se retourna Harry fut très surpris de revoir cette personne.  
  
-C'est vous.eh.eh.la dame de la Forêt.  
  
Harry n'aurait jamais osé l'appeler la vieille dame devant elle. Mais il se sentit stupide de ne pas savoir son nom.  
  
-Tu peux m'appeler Yomei, mon petit, répondit-elle en riant d'une toute petite voix. J'espère que tu n'as pas eu trop de problème à trouver ton bus.  
  
-Je n'ai eu aucun problème, mentit Harry. Il ne voulait pas admettre devant Ron et encore moins devant Rogue qu'il s'était perdu dans cette ville.  
  
-Viens t'étendre ici, mon petit. Cela ne sera pas douloureux comme la dernière fois. Ceci permettra à tes cicatrices de guérir complètement.  
  
-Mais Madame, je n'ai plus de cicatrices depuis une semaine déjà, répondit Harry. Ce dernier se demandait bien pourquoi tout le monde pensait qu'il était encore blessé.  
  
La vieille dame et le professeur Rogue se regardèrent quelques instants. Mais qu'est ce que cela voulait bien dire ?  
  
-Tu es beaucoup plus fort que je ne le pensais mon petit Harry, dit-elle en constatant par elle-même qu'il avait dit la vérité. Tu as pourtant été attaqué par une femelle Grifflon. Ce très surprenant que tu n'en gardes pas de marques.  
  
-La femelle Grifflon possède des griffes empoisonnées, n'est-ce pas ? dit Hermione qui semblait réciter un des ses livres de magies.  
  
Yomei approuva d'un signe de tête. Puis elle commença à appliquer une sorte de pâte grisâtre.  
  
-C'est du Florias, expliqua t'elle. Une pâte que les êtres de l'eau fabriquent avec de la vase et du napel. Elle a la propriété d'extraire la moindre trace de poison dans le corps. Elle est très efficace, mais très rare, car les être de l'eau ne vivent que dans les endroits très froids d'Europe et que le napel ne pousse que dans les endroits chauds.  
  
-Buvez ceci Potter, dit le Professeur Rogue en lui tendant un verre d'une potion d'une couleur jaune, ou bien vert. Harry n'arrivait pas à faire la différence. Ce dernier pris le verre à conter c?ur, se demandant s'il ne s'agissait pas d'un poison. Mais Harry se révisa. Même si cela aurait été probable en temps normal, dans un de ces cours par exemple, Harry pensa que même s'il s'agissait d'un poison, ce dernier ne pourrait pas faire effet à cause de cette pâte que la vieille dame avait appliqué sur lui. Harry pensa aussi qu'il ressemblait à une tranche de pain ainsi badigeonné.  
  
Lorsqu'il bu la potion, Harry eut d'énormes crampes durant quelques minutes puis il ne sentit plus rien. Peut-être s'agissait t'il d'un poison finalement... 


	9. Chapitre VIII: Surprises

Harry Potter et le Cercle Maudit  
  
Chapitre VIII : Surprises  
  
Harry avait passé la nuit à l'infirmerie, par mesure de sécurité. Il fut très heureux lorsque Mrs Pomfresh, l'infirmière, lui donna son congé. Il se dirigea directement vers la salle commune de Griffondor, pour rejoindre Ron et Hermione. Il avait hâte de les voir et enfin de pouvoir leur parler de ce qui s'était passé depuis deux semaines. Hermione savait déjà toute l'histoire, mais Ron n'en savait(presque) rien. Et ce dernier avait sans doute des nouvelles concernant les Mangemorts.  
  
-Mot de passe ? demanda le portrait de la grosse dame  
  
Harry se rappela que personne ne lui avait donné le nouveau mot de passe. Un des deux, Ron ou bien Hermione, allaient bien venir pousser le portrait pour le laisser entrer. Après quelques minutes, Harry en eut assez d'attendre. Il s'approcha donc du portrait et cria aussi fort qui le pu. Quelqu'un allait bien l'entendre.  
  
-Ce n'est pas en me criant après que je vais bouger pour autant, dit la grosse dame, vexée.  
  
-Je suis vraiment désolé. Mais vous me reconnaissez, n'est ce pas ? C'est moi, Harry. J'ai déjà passé plusieurs fois par jour devant vous, dit t'il  
  
-C'est bien pour ça que je ne veux pas te laisser entrer ! Tu crois que ça m'amuse de me faire éveiller par des petits aventuriers nocturnes comme toi et tes amis.  
  
-Nous ne sommes pas les seuls, s'indigna Harry. Il n'allait quand même pas payer pour les autres. Quelle injustice !  
  
-Il faut que je donne l'exemple mon garçon, continua la grosse dame.  
  
-À qui ! Il n'y a que vous et moi dans ce corridor, s'exclama Harry, bleu de colère.  
  
-Tu te trompes. Regarde, dit-elle en pointant le bout du corridor. Une ombre s'éloignait tranquillement. Cela devait être un professeur, pensa Harry.  
  
-S'il vous plaît Madame. Il la suppliait à genoux maintenant.  
  
-Non, c'est non.  
  
Harry ne voulait pas s'avouer vaincu. Il devait bien y avoir quelqu'un à l'intérieur qui pourrait l'aider. Harry se rappela ensuite que seul les Weasleys et Hermione étaient arrivés de l'école. Et Harry se demanda bien pourquoi ils étaient là au juste. Il s'approcha du portrait pour savoir si au moins il y avait quelqu'un à l'intérieur de la salle commune. Harry entendit deux personnes discuter. Ou plutôt se disputer. Mais Harry n'arrivait pas à entendre de quoi elles parlaient. Après un moment, Harry réussit à se concentrer assez pour comprendre les grandes lignes de la discussion. Ou bien peut-être était-ce à cause du fait que le ton avait passablement augmenté.  
  
-Tu aurais pu au moins donner des nouvelles. On était tous morts de peur pour toi, dit un garçon, la voix légèrement rauque tout à coup. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas écris ?  
  
-Mes parents avaient peur que les Mangemorts me trouve. Ils ne voulaient pas que j'envois de message répondit la voix d'Hermione.  
  
-Pourquoi les Mangemorts te voudraient ? Tu n'es pas indispensable.  
  
-Merci beaucoup Ron, c'est très gentil à toi.  
  
-Non, c'est mais ça.je.euh. je veux dire que tu ne serres à rien.euh.pour eux. soupira t'il. Tu sais où je veux en venir, alors arrête de jouer sur les mots.  
  
-Comprends-les. Ils ne connaissent pas vraiment le monde de la magie, et ce qu'ils en ont vu ce jour là, n'était.est dur.trop dur à oublier.  
  
Harry pensa à ce qu'Hermione lui avait raconté près du cours d'eau. Elle n'avait pas tout expliqué en détail, mais Harry savait que ces évènements avait troublé Hermione au plus haut point. Puis il pensait au Mangemort qui avait attaqué Isaanne. Peut-être que les parents d'Hermione avaient raison. Peut-être avait t'il voulu s'en prendre à elle.  
  
Harry, avec toutes ses pensés, ne s'aperçu pas que Ron était maintenant dans le trou qui donnait accès à la salle commune de Griffondor. Ce dernier lui toucha le bras pour ne pas lui faire peur, mais sa tactique ne fonctionna pas très bien.Harry poussa un hurlement, et Ron évita de justesse le coup que Harry avait eu le réflexe de lui donner. Ses réflexes d'Attraper lui jouait parfois des tours.  
  
-Excuse-moi Ron, je ne voulais pas te frapper. Je ne t'ai pas fais mal ?  
  
-Ca va, ça m'en prend beaucoup plus que ça pour me faire peur.  
  
-Alors, dis-le à ton visage, dit Harry en souriant, avant d'entrée dans la salle commune.  
  
Il s'agissait d'une pièce circulaire et accueillante, aux couleurs rouges. Il y avait une grande cheminée à droite et plusieurs fauteuils bien confortables tout près. Au fond, il y avait un grand escalier qui menait aux dortoirs des filles et des garçons. Les trois amis s'assirent dans les fauteuils et parlèrent de ce qui s'était passé depuis quelques semaines. Harry raconta à Ron comment il avait fait pour se sauver de chez Dursley sans baguette.  
  
-Mais Harry, comment vas-tu la récupérer ? Elle est ton seul moyen défense contre Tu-Sais-Qui.  
  
Il est vrai que la baguette de Harry, unique comme toutes les autres baguettes dans le monde de la sorcellerie, avait la particularité d'être liée d'une manière ou d'une autre à celle de Voldemort. En fait, chacune de ces baguettes contenait une plume de Phénix. Du même Phénix.  
  
-Mrs Figg la récupérée, mais j'ignore comment elle à fait parce que mon oncle me l'avait arrachée des mains, répondit Harry, pensif à nouveau.  
  
Puis il leur raconta le passage dans la forêt jusqu'à son arrivé chez Hermione.  
  
-Si tu veux mon avis, tu aurais mieux fait de demeurer dans le bus. Tu auras pu te faire attaquer toi aussi, dit Hermione après un moment.  
  
-C'est un simple incendie, rien de plus. Et je suis là maintenant, alors nous ne devons plus nous inquiéter, répondit Harry en lui souriant.  
  
-Et maintenant, c'est l'heure des cadeaux ! s'exclama Ron en sortant une grosse boîte qu'il avait dissimulée sous son fauteuil.  
  
Harry prit le paquet et le remercia. À l'intérieur, il y découvrit une multitude de bonbons de chez Honeyducks, comme des Chocogrenouilles, des Fondants au chaudron, des bonbons de lévitation et des Draguées Surprises. Il y avait aussi dans cette boîte, des bonbons pointus transparent que Harry n'avait jamais vu  
  
-Qu'est ce que c'est ? Ca se mange ? demanda Harry a en prenant une dans sa main. Ron se contenta d'afficher un grand sourire à son ami. Harry, trop curieux, prit le risque d'en manger une. C'est alors qu'il sentit dans sa bouche, de la fraîcheur, voire même du froid, comme lorsque l'on mange une gomme à la menthe. Au bout de quelque seconde par contre, cette sensation se dispersa dans la tête de Harry, puis dans son corps. Il baissa les yeux et tenta de bouger les bras, amis rien à faire. Il était maintenant paralysé. En fait, il se transformait tranquillement en glaçon devant les yeux d'un Ron mort de rire et d'une Hermione qui souriait d'amusement. Il était couvert de glace à présent. Tout ce que Harry pouvait faire, était de bouger les yeux. Combien de temps allait t'il demeurer dans cette situation ?  
  
-Je vais t'aider, ne t'inquiète pas, dit Ron en se levant de son siège. Avec l'aide d'Hermione, ils poussèrent le fauteuil de Harry devant le feu, et ce dernier pu commencer à bouger presque aussitôt.  
  
-C'est quoi ce truc ? demanda t'il en riant. Bien qu'au début, il ait paniqué un peu, Harry avait bien aimé l'expérience.  
  
-C'est Fred et George qui ont inventé ça. Ils appellent ça de Gele-O. Ils disent qu'ils ont pris le nom d'une des collections d'objet Moldus de mon père. Ils ont inventé plein de trucs cet été. Des livres de délecture entre autre.  
  
-Des livres de quoi ? demanda Hermione, intriguée.  
  
-De délecture. Ce sont des livres dont le contenu change de langue une fois par jour. Fred et George disent qu'ils vont essayer d'échanger le livre de potion de Rogue avec un des leurs. J'espère qu'ils y arriveront, s'exclama t'il, plein d'espoir.  
  
Harry regarda à nouveau dans le fond de la boîte. Il y trouva un petit bout de ficelle et cela l'intrigua encore d'avantage que ces bonbons Gele-O.  
  
-C'est encore une des inventions des tes frères Ron ?  
  
-Non, ça c'est du Polychaînons, dit-il simplement en prenant une Draguée Surprise. -C'est à dire ?  
  
-Tu n'as qu'à penser à quelle sorte de cordes ou bien de chaînes tu as de besoin, et le Polychaînons prendra la forme et la longueur voulue. Je me suis dis que cela pouvait avoir son utilité.  
  
Harry observa le petit bout de ficelle blanche et le vit se transformer en lianes de la jungle amazonienne. Puis elle rétrécit, pour ensuite devenir une gosse chaîne en fer, avant de se transformer en soie dentaire. Ron avait raison. Ça pouvait être très pratique.  
  
C'est alors que Harry remarqua qu'Hermione revenait du dortoir des filles. Il n'avait même pas vu qu'elle s'était absentée.  
  
-C'est à mon tour d'offrir mon cadeau d'anniversaire. En fait, ce n'est pas un cadeau très personnel. Et ce n'est pas magique non plus. Mais je tiens à ce que vous l'ayez. C'est important pour moi, dit- elle, la voix légèrement tremblante. Lorsque nous étions sur le Chemin de Traverse, ma cousine et moi, nous cherchions un cadeau pour toi Harry. Lorsque les Mangemorts ont débarqué, Isaanne avait ces pendentifs dans ses mains. Elle voulait vous rencontrer et vous les offrir. Quand elle a été transportée à Ste-Mangouste, j'ai eu la permission de les prendre. Je fais ce qu'elle avait espéré que je fasse, conclue t'elle en leur tendant les colliers.  
  
Il s'agissait de pendentifs vraiment magnifiques. Ils étaient au nombre de trois. Trois dragons à la gueule ouverte, qui entremêlés, formaient un triangle parfait. Chaque dragon avait sa propre couleur. Celui que Harry choisi avait deux teintes de couleur verte, l'une pâle et l'autre foncé, avec un peu d'or sur le dessus de la tête et les pattes. Le dragon de Ron était de couleur rouge feu, avec certaines écailles or et argent. Le dernier était bleu océan, avec un peu de violet et d'argent sur le dos et la queue. Harry et Ron semblèrent très heureux et fier de leur cadeau. Fier surtout qu'Hermione tienne à partager ceci avec eux.  
  
Le silence tomba dans la salle commune. Ron se risqua à tousser puis il enchaîna :  
  
-Hermione.merci, c'est vraiment gentil de ta part. Et je te jure que Harry et moi, nous ferons tout en notre pouvoir pour t'aider. Celui qui à fait ça, me le payera.  
  
-Vous voulez savoir ce qui s'est passé ce jour là ? demanda t'elle au bout d'un moment.  
  
Hermione observait le feu dans la cheminée. Harry remarqua que le reflet des flammes brûlait intensément dans ses yeux. Il était persuadé cependant, que même sans feu, il y aurait vu des flammes.  
  
-Il était très tôt, lorsque nous sommes arrivés sur le Chemin de Traverse, car Isaanne voulait tout voir. Je lui avais révélé que j'appartenais au monde de la sorcellerie deux jours avant et elle était très emballée à l'idée de voir notre monde. Je me souviens que nous sommes allés chez Fleury et Botts et nous y avons passé beaucoup de temps parce que je lui parlais des livres que j'étudiais à Poudlard. Je lui ai aussi présenté Seamus et ses parents qui étaient là. Le plus drôle, c'est que le père de Seamus, qui est Moldu, est un ami de longue date du père d'Isaanne. Pendant que Isaanne parlait avec lui, j'ai fais la rencontre d'une gentille femme. C'est même elle qui m'a conseillé le livre que je t'ai montré Harry. Celui qui parle des sortilèges de base. Nous avons ensuite parlé un peu de l'école. Elle était accompagnée d'un homme pas très bavard, tout vêtu de noir. Il semblait inquiet. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait étudié à Beaux-Bâtons. En fait, je m'en doutais parce que je m'en souviendrais si une fille aux cheveux bleus comme ça, était venue étudier à Poudlard., dit Hermione, parlant plus à elle-même. Nous parlions de la Coupe de Feu et de Fleur Delacour, qu'elle a un peu connu, lorsque Isaanne est venue enfin nous rejoindre. J'ai dit au revoir à Alice et à son ami, c'est comme ça qu'elle s'appelait. Et Isaanne et moi avons continué notre visite. J'ai revu Alice plus tard, elle portait plusieurs paquets, alors nous sommes allés l'aider. Puis Isaanne voulu allé voir du côté de Gringotts.  
  
À ce moment, Hermione fit une pose. Son histoire semblait de plus en plus dure à raconter.  
  
-J'espère qu'il ne leur est rien arrivé, parce que peu après, les Mangemorts ont débarqué. Tout s'est passé très vite. Je crois qu'en dix minutes, tout était terminé. Si on peut appeler ça comme ça.C'était tellement irréel. Isaanne et moi, étions à un kiosque de bijoux près de Gringotts. J'étais plongé dans le livre que Alice m'avait recommandé, lorsque j'ai entendu un cri au loin. Cela me semblait être un cri de loup, mais c'était impossible, nous étions en plein jour. Puis j'ai levé mes yeux vers le ciel, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de me rendre jusque là. J'ai vu des masses noires se déplacer vers les gens. Je n'ai pas bougé parce que je ne comprenais pas ce qu'ils étaient. Puis j'en ai vu deux sortir leur baguette et attaquer deux autres sorciers qui s'étaient mis sur leur route. Il y avait des Mangemorts et des Détraqueurs partout. Des sortilèges ont parcouru le ciel de tout côté. J'ai regardé derrière moi, parce que j'y ai entendu d'autres cris et des bruits de vitres brisées. C'est là que j'ai vu à quelque mètre de ma cousine, un Mangemort qui pointait sa baguette vers elle. J'ai sorti ma baguette. Isaanne s'est redressée de la table où elle était, puis elle s'est tourné vers moi. Lorsque. lorsqu'elle a vu ma baguette.elle a eu peur.de moi. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de.de lui expliqué. C'est à peine si j'ai eu le temps d'invoquer un sortilège. Et je n'ai même pas réussit à le faire à temps. Correctement.  
  
Elle s'était remise à trembler, de rage cette fois, plus que de peine.  
  
-Hermione, intervient Ron, ta cousine est la fille dans le coma ?  
  
Hermione fit signe que oui.  
  
-Je suis vraiment désolé Hermione, j'en savais rien.vraiment.Mais ce n'est pas de ta faute.  
  
-Si ce l'est, s'exclama t'elle, pleurant de plus belle. Si j'avais dit le sortilège correctement, rien de tout ceci ne serait arrivé. Elle va croire que c'est moi qui lui ai fait ça. C'est déjà ce que ces parents croient, soupira Hermione.  
  
-On lui expliquera lorsqu'elle reviendra à elle, lui assura Ron.  
  
-C'est quasiment impossible Ron.  
  
Ron lui prit les mains.  
  
-Je te le jure sur.sur.sur la tête de Coq que s'il y a un moyen de faire revenir ta cousine à elle, on le trouvera.  
  
-C'est facile à dire, répondit Hermione entre le rire et les larmes, tu espères déjà le voir mort alors.  
  
-Je suis sérieux, s'exclama Ron, pouffant légèrement de rire à son tour.  
  
À ce moment, même Harry se mis à rire, mais s'était un rire mal à l'aise, un rire qui cachait sa la peine pour Hermione.  
  
-J'ai ensuite couru vers elle. Je l'ai serré contre moi, mais elle ne bougeait plus. Je l'ai traîné sous la table en espérant que personne ne nous trouverait. Puis j'ai vu un loup, deux loups en fait. Le premier était un loup noir et gris et le second était plus pâle. Ils se lancèrent à la poursuite d'un homme. Ensuite je me rappelle que j'ai dû fuir parce qu'un sorcier fut projeter par un Détraqueur sur notre table et elle se brisa. J'ai donc traîné Isaanne dans une boutique où nous nous sommes cachées sous une pille de robe de sorciers. Je priais pour que les Détraqueurs ne nous aient pas senti. Cachée en dessous de ces robes lourdes, je ne voyais rien. mais j'y entendais des cris. des enfants qui pleuraient. Puis, je suis sortie de ma cachette parce que je suffoquais. J'ai vu des gens du Ministère se diriger vers Gringotts. À ce que j'ai vu, les Mangemorts semblaient vouloir y pénétrer, mais les portes les repoussèrent. Elles crachaient des boules de feu. C'était presque beau à voir. Certains Mangemorts profitèrent de ces flammes pour allumer des torches qu'ils amenèrent À La Gazette Du Sorcier, et y mirent le feu. L'édifice brûla en ne rien de temps. Puis, je vis un autre loup passer devant moi.J'avais tellement peur. Il m'observa longuement puis s'enfuit en hurlant. Les autres loups le suivirent. Les Mangemorts ne prirent pas de temps pour transplaner avec ceux qui avaient été blessés ensuite.  
  
Hermione soupira, elle semblait épuisée, mais libérée. Elle se tourna ensuite vers ses deux amis et leur souris. Harry par contre semblait plus soucieux. Pourquoi cette attaque ? Pourquoi y avait t'il des loups ? Qu'allait t'il se passer à présent ?  
  
-Combien de personnes sont t'elle mortes ?  
  
-Pas beaucoup, mais le Ministère ne veux pas en parler, répondit Ron. Tout ce que l'on sait, c'est que Elrik McCald a disparu ce jour là. C'était un des amis de Bill soupira t'il. Au Ministère, ils ne comprennent pas cette disparition d'ailleurs, car il travaillait Aux Relations Moldues. Rien à voir avec Vous-Savez-Qui.  
  
-Ils l'ont retrouvé mort, je crois, dit Hermione.  
  
Plus tard dans la journée, Harry revit Sirius à la lisière de la Forêt, là où personne ne pouvait les voir. Harry était peiné de voir Sirius partir encore une fois. -Vous partez tout de suite. Pourquoi ne pas vous reposer encore un peu ?  
  
-Nous devons le faire. Nous devons aider Harry, répondit son parrain. Je reviens aussi vite que je le peux.  
  
-Tu n'es pas obliger d'y aller, s'exclama t'il. Il savait que s'était inutile de discuter, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Sirius tenait à ce rendre là-bas. Ce dernier lui sourit tristement.  
  
-Je sais, mais je suis loyal à mes amis. Si Ron devait faire face à ce qui l'effraie le plus, l'abandonnerais-tu ?  
  
Harry fit signe que non. Bien sûr qu'il n'abandonnerait pas Ron, même pour tout l'or de monde. Comme il savait que Ron ne le ferait pas non plus. Après tout, Ron avait suivit Harry dans la Forêt interdite trois en auparavant, pour suivre des araignées, même s'il avait une peur bleue de ses bestioles.  
  
-Pourquoi le Professeur Lupin doit t'il aller voir ce Sayter ? Est-ce que cela à un lien avec l'attaque qu'il y a eut, il y a un mois ?  
  
-Oui. Nous allons en reconnaissance pour Dumbledore. Essayé de comprendre, dit Sirius, pensif.  
  
-Et pourquoi le Professeur Lupin craint t'il Sayter ?  
  
-Il ne le craint pas. Ou alors ils se craignent tous les deux.  
  
Harry ne comprenait pas, et ses yeux durent le montre à Sirius car celui- ci enchaîna :  
  
-Remus faisait partit d'un clan de loups-garous et c'est Sayter qui en était le chef. Remus avait réussit à les allier à notre cause contre Voldemort. Ou du moins à leur faire jurer de ne pas se joindre à Voldemort. Mais l'année avant que tes parents ne meurent Harry, un accident bête et tragique se produisit, et deux personnes en sont mortes, ce qui divisa le clan en deux. Sayter accusa Remus de ne pas avoir respecté les ordres et Remus accusa Sayter d'avoir gardés le silence sur des choses qu'il aurait dû révéler et de l'avoir ainsi trahi. Remus se jura de ne jamais retourner vers le Clan. Mais aujourd'hui, il le faut. Et je serais à ses côtés pour le soutenir, conclua Sirius, une flamme dans les yeux.  
  
À ce moment, Remus Lupin vint les rejoindre. Harry aurait aimé en savoir plus, mais jugea que ce n'était plus le moment de poser des questions. Il dit au revoir à Sirius et Remus, puis fila au Château pour aller tout raconter à Ron et Hermione.  
  
Une douzaine de jour passèrent sans rien de spécial, mis à part que Harry et Ron risquèrent de perdre des points avant même que l'école ait commencé lorsque le Professeur Rogue les surprirent presque à faire de la magie dans le cachot Ouest, qui est plus sombre que les autres, pour tester le Sortilège d'Oculus, pour voir dans le noir.  
  
Puis le Banquet de Début d'Année arriva. Le soir venu, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny et les jumeaux Weasley se rendirent à la table des Griffondors et prirent place aux côtés de leurs amis. Tous les élèves réunis sur les quatre tables de la Grande Salle bavardaient en attendant le début de la Cérémonie de la Répartition, mais surtout le repas qui venait ensuite. Le plafond ensorcelé au-dessus de leurs têtes affichait un beau ciel étoilé sans le moindre nuage. Les gobelets et les coupes d'or étaient toujours aussi brillantes et magnifiques q'ils l'avaient toujours été. Harry avait hâte que la Cérémonie commence, pour pouvoir ensuite manger. Pour passé le temps, il observa la table des Professeurs qui faisait face aux élèves réunis. Au centre, il y avait le Professeur Dumbledore, avec ses grands cheveux et sa grande barbe blanche qui lui descendait jusqu'à la taille. À sa droite se trouvait la place vide du Professeur Minerva McGonagall, qui enseigne la Métamorphose. Elle était s'en doute allée chercher le Choixpeau magique. À sa droite, se trouvait également la place vide de Hagrid. C'était lui qui amenait les nouveaux élèves jusqu'au château, en leur faisant traverser le lac sur des barques, selon les coutumes de l'école. À côté de cette place se trouvait sans doute le nouveau Professeur De Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal, pensa Harry, mais ses pensées furent interrompues par une voix dernière lui.  
  
-Ca va Harry ?  
  
Harry crût d'abord qu'il s'agissait malheureusement de Drago Malefoy, ou bien du petit Colin Crivey, mais il décida de se retourner avant de dire quoi que ce soit, Et il s'en félicita longuement par la suite. C'était Cho Chang.  
  
Cho Chang était une très belle jeune fille dont Harry était tombé amoureux trois ans auparavant. Elle faisait partie de la maison de Serdaigle et occupait le poste d'Attrapeur, tout comme Harry, dans son équipe de Quidditch. Elle avait un an de plus que lui. Au cours des dernières années, Harry ne lui avait parlé que quelque fois. Il se demandait bien pourquoi elle était venue lui parler en ce moment même, mais il en fut très heureux, peut importe la raison.  
  
-Oui, ça va. Et toi ? dit t'il nerveusement.  
  
-Je vais bien. Je me suis fait du souci pour toi.  
  
-Pourquoi ?  
  
-Parce que Kaho m'a dit qu'on t'avait trouvé blessé dans la Forêt, répondit t'elle, visiblement surprise de la question. Je me suis un peu inquiétée.  
  
-Tu connais Kaho ? Alors tu dois connaître Yomei aussi ? demanda Harry.  
  
-Euh.Bien sûr.Kaho est mon cousin et le Professeur Chang est ma grand- mère, on ne te l'avait pas dit ? dit Cho en riant.  
  
Harry pensa qu'elle avait un rire magnifique.  
  
-Je comprends maintenant.L'homme que j'ai vu avec Kaho et que je croyais connaître, c'était ton père, n'est ce pas ? Je l'avais vu à la coupe du Monde de Quidditch l'an dernier. Mais de qui parles-tu en parlant du Professeur Chang ?  
  
-Du nouveau Professeur de Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal, dit-elle en pointant le doigt vers la personne qui se trouvait à côté du Professeur Rogue. Harry reconnu la vieille dame qui bavardait avec lui.  
  
Le Professeur McGonagall fit son entré, suivit des Nouveaux élèves, dont certains affichait une mine défait et prise de panique à l'idée de passer une épreuve. Peut-être s'imaginent t'ils devoir affronter une bête féroce, comme Harry se l'était imaginé à l'époque de son entrée au Collège. Cho dit au revoir à Harry et retourna s'asseoir à la table de Serdaigle. Le Professeur McGonagall se dirigea vers le Choixpeau. Aussitôt que les élèves furent en rang, une ouverture dans le Choixpeau s'ouvrit et il se mis à chanter :  
  
Vous êtes ici les bienvenus.  
  
Que vous soyez grand, gros, petit ou joufflus.  
  
Et ce soir, vous êtes en ce lieu tous réunis,  
  
Car en vous, se trouve le don de la magie ;  
  
Et dans l'une des Quatre maisons,  
  
Vous honorez son blason  
  
Vous en connaîtrez son histoire, vous virez ses passions  
  
Si dans votre c?ur, le chant brûlant du courage se fait entendre ;  
  
C'est à bras ouvert que Griffondor voudra bien vous prendre  
  
Si dans votre tête flotte le désir des connaissances ;  
  
À Serdaigle, vous vous ferait une place avec aisance  
  
Si de vos mains, vous voulez toucher au travail bien accompli ;  
  
C'est à Poufsouffle que vous vous ferez le plus d'amis  
  
Et si dans votre âme coule la rivière de l'ambition ;  
  
C'est à Serpentard que vous y vivrez le plus d'action  
  
Mais qu'importe la maison qui sera vôtre ;  
  
J'espère que dans votre esprit, le bien sera toujours votre hôte.  
  
Lorsque le Choixpeau magique eut fini sa chanson, tous les élèves réunis l'applaudirent. Et le Choixpeau sembla fort satisfait de lui-même. Puis le Professeur McGonagall commença à faire l'appel des nouveaux élèves avec Apkins, Oleg qui fut envoyé à Serpentard. Cela commençait mal pensa Harry, car la majorité les sorciers convertis aux Forces du Mal appartenaient à cette maison.  
  
La liste continuait tranquillement. Brandon, Ethan fut le premier à être admis à Griffondor. Harry vit le petit Kaho dans la file. Ce dernier lui envoya la main et se tourna ensuite vers Cho pour un petit encouragement. Kaho fut finalement envoyé à Serdaigle. Cho accueilli son cousin à bras ouvert et le présenta à tout le monde. -Où est Ginny ? demanda Fred, qui était assis à côté de Ron. Harry, Ron et Hermione se regardèrent, incrédule.  
  
-Nous n'avons même pas pensé à regarder si elle nous suivait, dit Ron, mal à l'aise.  
  
-Elle nous suivait. Elle est sortie du dortoir avec moi, dit Hermione à son tour.  
  
-Elle ne devrait pas tarder. Là où il y a Harry, Ginny n'est jamais bien loin, plaisanta George.  
  
Harry fut gêné de ce commentaire, mais il était basé sur du vrai, en parti du moins. Ginny devenait effectivement écarlate lorsqu'elle se retrouvait en présence de Harry. Le sentiment d'affection qu'elle éprouvait pour Harry était peut-être plus dû au fait qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie trois ans auparavant, que par sa propre personne. Peut-être se sentait t'elle redevable.  
  
Lors de son entrée au Collège, Ginny fut en possession d'un journal intime. Un journal très maléfique contenant les souvenirs d'un garçon de seize ans appelé Tom Elvis Jedusor, qui prit tranquillement possession d'elle. C'est elle qui tua les poulets de Hagrid. C'est elle qui écrivit sur les murs des messages d'avertissement. Et c'est elle qui lâcha le Basilic contre les élèves de famille Moldues. Enfin l'esprit à l'intérieur du journal la força à entrer dans La Chambre Des Secrets, et tenta de prendre totalement son esprit, pour revenir à la vie.  
  
Le Professeur McGonagall était maintenant rendu à McConner, Sandy, qui fut envoyé à Poufsouffle, lorsque Harry sortir de ses pensées et se dit qu'il commençait à mourir de faim.  
  
-Nichson, Nickolas  
  
-Griffondor ! s'exclama le Choipeaux magique.  
  
-Petter, Megan  
  
-Serpentard.  
  
Il ne restait maintenant qu'une dizaine d'élèves lorsque Nick Quasi-Sans- Tête et les autres fantômes de l'école arrivèrent en traversant les murs, ce qui effraya plus d'un nouveau et certains anciens qui ne pouvaient supporter la sensation d'être traversée par l'un d'eux. On aurait dit que l'on passait sous une chute d'eau en hiver. Puis enfin Willer, Andy fut envoyé à Poufsouffle et le Professeur McGonagall apporta le tabouret et le Choixpeau magique plus loin. Le Professeur Dumbledore se leva pour dire un discours de bienvenu aux nouveaux élèves.  
  
-J'écourterai mon discours en ne disant que ceci : Bon appétit !  
  
Il fit un léger signe de la main et les plats apparurent devant les convives. Il y avait de tout. Des salades, de la soupe, du poulet frit, de b?uf et du porc. Des sauces de toutes sortes et des légumes aussi frais les uns que les autres. Le Banquet de Début d'Année était toujours un plaisir. Les Elfes de Maison faisaient toujours un aussi splendide travaille. Même Hermione, farouche militante du sort réservé aux Elfes de Maison, ne se priva pas. Peu de temps après que les élèves aient commencé à manger, Ginny arriva la plus discrètement possible. Pas assez par contre, pour passer inaperçue devant les jumeaux.  
  
-Où étais-tu passé ? demanda George qui était beaucoup plus inquiet qu'il ne l'avait semblé au départ.  
  
-Je ne me sentais pas bien, alors je suis retournée dans le dortoir m'étendre en attendant que ça passe.  
  
C'est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette, pensa Harry. Il espérait qu'elle ne soit pas malade.  
  
-Tu devrais peut-être aller voir Mrs Pomfresh, dit Hermione qui lui mis la main sur le front.  
  
-Je vais bien, merci, répondit Ginny.  
  
Lorsque la plupart des élèves eurent l'estomac bien remplis, les tables se vidèrent pour laisser la place aux desserts. Plusieurs se " sacrifièrent " à manger les tartes à la fraise, au citron, aux cerises, au chocolat noir, à l'orange et à la crème glacée. Sans oublier les gâteaux aux fromages, aux carottes, à la vanille et au chocolat. Puis tous les restes disparurent comme par enchantement (c'est le cas de le dire)  
  
-Où vas-tu encore ? demanda Fred en attrapant Ginny par l'avant bras.  
  
-Je vais allée voir l'infirmière finalement.  
  
-Tu veux que j'y aille avec toi ?  
  
-Ca va, merci. Je ne voudrais pas que tu manques la fête à cause de moi.  
  
Puis elle partie aussitôt.  
  
-Je me demande qui a présentement le plus de couleur entre elle et Nick Quasi sans tête ? dit George en la regardant partir.  
  
Le Professeur Dumbledore se leva à nouveau, et le silence se fut dans la salle. Il observa durant un long moment tous les élèves réunis devant lui à chacune des tables, surtout celle de Poufsouffle.  
  
-Une nouvelle année scolaire débutera demain matin. J'espère que les anciens de l'école se rendront aimable en aidant les nouveaux élèves à se sentir comme chez eux. Comme à chaque année la compétition pour la Coupe des Quatre Maisons est toujours en vigueur et j'espère que chacun d'entre vous y mettra du sien pour donner le plus de point possible à sa propre maison. Je vous annonce également que cette année, Poudlard fêtera son vingt-troisième véritable anniversaire et que pour cette occasion, tous les anciens élèves de l'école seront invités.  
  
-Le vingt-troisième anniversaire de l'école ? L'école est beaucoup plus vieille que ça ! murmura Harry à Ron et Hermione.  
  
-Chut ! dit celle-ci.  
  
-Je vous rappelle que la Forêt qui entour l'école est strictement interdire à tous les étudiants. Et en ces temps incertains, je vous demanderais de n'être jamais seul lorsque vous sortez du château. Je ne vous interdis pas de vous rendre à Pré-Au-Lard, pour ceux qui en ont l'autorisation. Je vous demande seulement d'être prudent. Merci d'avoir été assez patient pour écouter un vieux fou raconter ces histoires. Je vous dis bonne nuit et à demain.  
  
* note aux lecteurs. Le personnage d'Alice est le personnage principale de la fanfic de reveanne.. L'Attaque sera décrite plus activement dans le chapitre 23 de son histoire. Avis aux intéressés. Ce chapitre viens d'être terminé et vous y apprendrez peut-être des choses très intéressantes.( deuxième partie après les pointillés) 


	10. Chapitre IX: Sort Raté et Petite Voix

Harry Potter Et Le Cercle Maudit  
  
Chapitre IX : Sort Raté Et Petite Voix  
  
Lorsque Harry se leva le lendemain matin, il avait très hâte de commencer ses cours. Il s'habilla en quatrième vitesse et descendit dans la Grande Salle. Il trouva Ron qui semblait désemparé et Hermione qui commentait leur horaire :  
  
-Lundi : Histoire de la Magie, Soins aux Créatures Magiques avec les Serpentard et Enchantement.  
  
-Mardi : Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal et Potions avec les Serpentard.  
  
-Mercredi : Botanique avec les Pouffsouffle et Divination (Arithmancie dans le cas d'Hermione).  
  
-Jeudi : Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal, Botanique et Enchantement.  
  
-Vendredi : Potion et Soins aux Créatures Magiques.  
  
Décidément, année après années, les horaires laissaient toujours à désirer en ce qui avait à trait aux cours jumelés. Les Griffondor n'avaient rien contre les Pouffsoufle. Les Serpentard par contre. Pourquoi est ce que ça ne pouvait être avec les Serdaigle pour une fois ?  
  
-Tu as vu notre vendredi ? On les aura sur le dos toute la journée. Et on commence avec le pire cours le lundi. La vie est trop cruelle.  
  
-Tu aurais préféré commencer avec Divination ou bien avec Rogue et ses potions ? demanda Hermione en souriant.  
  
Tous connaissaient la réponse de Ron.  
  
-On a souvent des cours double, ce n'est pas correct, dit ce dernier.  
  
-Nous sommes des Deuxième Classe maintenant, c'est normal, répondit Hermione.  
  
Harry alla s'asseoir à leur côté et se souvenu qu'il n'avait toujours pas demandé à Hermione pourquoi Dumbledore avait parlé d'un « véritable anniversaire » Elle devait le savoir.  
  
-Il faudrait sérieusement que vous vous décidiez à lire « L'Histoire de Poudlard », tous les deux, soupira t'elle.  
  
-Peut-être la prochaine fois, dit Ron qui voulait absolument le savoir autant qu'Harry.  
  
-Selon le rituel, nous fêtons l'anniversaire de l'école tous les onze ans, répondit t'elle.  
  
-Je ne vois toujours pas le rapport, dit Ron.  
  
-Pourquoi ? demanda Harry.  
  
-A l'époque, on disait qu'environ tous les onze ans, un nouveau cycle commençait. C'est pour cela, entre autre, que nous sommes admis à l'école à cet âge. On commence alors une nouvelle étape. Lorsque nous regardons cela de plus près, cela à un peu de sens quand on pense que Vous-Savez-Qui a tenu le monde de la sorcellerie sous son emprise durant onze ans et qu'il ait attendu dix ans avant que Quirrel le trouve caché en Albanie.  
  
-Alors un nouveau cycle a commencé l'année dernière lorsque Voldemort est revenu dit Harry. Cela faisait treize ans qu'il avait disparu.  
  
Ron et Hermione frissonnèrent en entendant son nom.  
  
-Ce n'est qu'un symbole maintenant Harry, lui dit Hermione.  
  
-Mais cela ne nous dit pas ce qu'est le « véritable anniversaire » continua Ron à son tour.  
  
-Poudlard a été fondé lors d'une année bissextile, un 29 février. Alors son « véritable anniversaire » se produit tous les 44 ans. C'est pour cela que Dumbledore disait que l'école fêterait son vingt- troisième anniversaire. En fait l'école aura 1012 ans le 29 février prochain, étant donné que nous serons à nouveau dans une année bissextile, conclu t'elle. Vous comprenez maintenant.  
  
-Ce que je comprends surtout, c'est que cous allez être en retard au cours du Professeur Binns si vous ne vous dépêchez pas, dit une voix derrière Ron.  
  
C'était le Professeur McGonagall.  
  
Je voulais simplement vous dire Mr Potter, que Hagrid est allé acheter vos livres sur le Chemin de Traverse. Vous devrez malheureusement suivre avec un autre élève pour votre premier cour, dit-elle d'un ton interdit, comme si cela semblait fort désolant.  
  
Tous les trois la saluèrent et prirent leurs jambes à leur cou, car elle avait parfaitement raison, malheureusement.  
  
Ils se rendirent au local d'histoire et y virent un Professeur Binns toujours aussi lasse que les années précédentes. Il était toujours aussi fantomatique.  
  
Binns est en fait le seul Professeur fantôme dans toute l'école. On dit de lui qu'il s'est un jour assoupi devant la cheminée de la Salle des Professeurs, et que le lendemain, lorsqu'il se leva pour aller donner son cours, il oublia son corps derrière lui. Ce simple détail n'allait quand même pas perturber cet homme. Il continua donc à donner son cours sur son ton monocorde.  
  
Il commença donc à relater une des nombreuses attaques Gobelins survenues ai XVIIe siècle et tous semblèrent somnoler presque aussitôt. Le cours fut long et pénible. Les élèves prirent des notes sans trop se rendre compte de ce qu'ils écrivaient.  
  
Puis enfin, les Griffondor furent libérés du supplice d'entendre parler des faits historiques de Vrick Dents de Scies. Après une courte pause bien méritée, Harry, Ron et Hermione se dirigèrent vers la cabane de leur grand ami Hagrid, qui fut très heureux de les accueillir.  
  
Grand est vraiment le thème le plus approprié pour désigner Hagrid, car en plus d'être une personne possédant un c?ur aussi grand que l'Océan, Hagrid était également un Semi-Géant. Il faisait environ deux fois la taille et trois fois la largeur d'un homme de grandeur normal. Il avait aussi de grands cheveux et une grande barbe en broussaille qui lui donnait un certain air menaçant pour quelqu'un qui ne le connaissait pas. Avec ses petits yeux noirs brillants par contre, on savait tout de suite que Hagrid était un ami. Un ami fidel.  
  
Cette année, ils allaient étudier les Mangores ailés, sorte de petit écureuil volant de couleur rouge, dont les poils servent dans plusieurs talissements de protection magique et à la croissance des Raares( arbustes syndicalisés selon les rumeurs) Hagrid en avait justement attrapé un pour le cours de ce matin. Ils allaient aussi étudier plus en profondeurs les Dragons, sans avoir de spécimen, au grand malheur de Hagrid, mais au bonheur des autres. Harry eut également un choc lorsqu'il apprit qu'ils allaient aussi voir les Grifflons. Une chose était certaine, il allait retirer ses lunettes.  
  
Le premier cour de Hagrid se passa bien pour la majeure partie, sauf lorsque Drago Malefoy et ses amis de Serpentard commencèrent à trouver le cours long et se mirent à parler de l'Attaque des Mangemorts sur le Chemin de Traverse.  
  
-Tu as eu peur des Mangemorts Potter ? demanda Drago assez fort pour que chacun l'entende. C'est pour cela que tu n'as pas été sur le Chemin de Traverse par toi-même ?  
  
-Non, c'est la peur de voir ta figure de Fouine qui m'a poussé à ne pas mis rendre. Tu t'en souviens j'espère Malefoy.  
  
Drago devient écarlate. Bien sûr qu'il s'en souvenait, comment aurait t 'il pu oublier le jour le plus honteux de sa vie ?  
  
Lors d'une autre querelle opposant Harry à Malefoy, ce dernier tenta d'attaquer Harry par derrière. C'est à ce moment que le Professeur Maugrey intervient, en transformant Malefoy en Fouine, et lui faisait faire quelques sauts dans les airs avant de finalement le laisser tomber sur le sol.  
  
-C'est vraiment dommage, continua Malefoy de sa petite voix pâle.  
  
-Tu parles des morts ? demanda Pansy Parkinson.  
  
-Non, du fait que les Mangemorts n'aient pas réussi à débarrasser le Chemin de Traverse de tous ces Sangs-de-Bourbes.  
  
Sur ces paroles, Harry vit Hermione se tourner vers Drago. Son visage était livide, mais ses eux lançaient des éclairs.  
  
-Je suppose que tu étais caché pour assister à ce spectacle, tout comme l'année dernière, dit-elle d'une voix de glace.  
  
-Je te laisse deviner Granger. Au fait comment se porte ta pauvre cousine Moldue ? Elle s'en remet ? Tu devrais peut-être aller la rejoindre. Être avec tes semblables.  
  
Trop c'était trop. Ron sorti sa baguette d'un mouvement rapide. Hermione et Harry tentèrent, mais en vain, de l'arrêter.  
  
-Imago !  
  
Une lumière argentée sorti de la baguette de Ron  
  
-Murus Incantatum, dit simplement Malefoy   
  
Le sort de Ron fut neutralisé. Ron s'élança alors vers Malefoy. Il s'était toujours promis de donner une vraie correction à Drago, à la manière Moldue s'il le fallait, et il allait tenir sa parole pour cet affront fait à son amie.  
  
Arrivé à quelques mètres de Drago, Ron se heurta de plein fouet à.rien. Il s'écroula tout simplement sur le sol, sous les rires des Serpentard attroupés autour de Malefoy.  
  
-Tu vois Weasley, nous avons eu un cours de Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal ce matin. Même si la prof est une veille folle, elle nous a appris des choses forts pratiques comme tu as pu le constater par toi- même.  
  
Ron se releva visiblement ébranlé.  
  
-Il aurait pu se blesser avec ton sort Malefoy, dit Hermione, maintenant placé à côté de Ron.  
  
-Ce n'est pas mon problème, répondit Drago.  
  
-C'est Ron qui à été bête devoir foncé sur Drago, intervient Blaise Zabini.  
  
-Oh que si, cela est ton problème Malefoy, répondit Hermione en lui souriant. Je te retire cinq points pour utilisation dangereuse de la magie dans l'enceinte de l'école.  
  
-Tu n'as pas le droit ! s'écria Drago et les autres Serpentard.  
  
Hagrid arriva sur le fait, pour séparer les deux groupes, lorsque la cloche de la fin des cours se fit heureusement entendre.  
  
Chargé de ses livres, Harry, Ron, et Hermione se dépêchèrent de rentrer à l'intérieur de l'école pour le déjeuner. Ils tentèrent d'en savoir plus sur le Professeur Chang auprès des élèves des autres années, mais personnes n'avaient encore eu de cour avec elle. Harry se demanda bien quel était ce sortilège qu'elle avait montré aux Serpentard.  
  
Pour l'instant, il devait se rendre avec Ron et Hermione, au local de Professeur Flitwick, le professeur d'Enchantement.  
  
Le Professeur Flitwick était un aimable sorcier qui leur enseignait depuis maintenant cinq ans, comme la majorité des professeurs de l'école d'ailleurs. Cet homme était tellement petit, qu'il devait donner son cours percher sur une énorme pille de livres, pour être en mesure de voir ses élèves.  
  
Cette après-midi là, Harry et les autres firent surtout de la révision. Harry et Ron s'en voulurent au peu. Avant de se lancer dans l'apprentissage des sorts écrits dans le livre d'Hermione, ils auraient dû commencer par réviser ceux qu'ils savaient déjà. Hermione avait évidemment dû y penser, car elle n'éprouva aucun problème à ce souvenir de ses anciens sortilèges. Peut-être avait t'elle redoublé d'effort depuis l'accident de sa cousine.  
  
Après ce cours double de matire, Harry et Ron ne furent pas choqués que la première journée d'école soit enfin finie. Trop fatigués par cette journée, ou bien peut-être parce qu'ils se disaient qu'ils avaient encore le temps pour faire leurs devoirs, Harry et Ron passèrent la soirée à jouer aux échecs. Hermione continua à lire son livre sur les bases de la magie.  
  
Vers dix heures, tous les trois montèrent vers les dortoirs. Harry ne prit pas beaucoup de temps à s'endormir, mais il fit un rêve vraiment étrange.  
  
Dans ce rêve, il se trouvait dans un espace complètement noir. Il n'y avait aucune lumière, mais pourtant il se voyait parfaitement. Il n'y avait personne. Il n'y avait rien autour de lui. Harry s'avança lentement. Puis tout à coup, au loin Harry crût voir de la lumière. De la lumière sur le sol. Elle se dirigeait vers lui. Cette lumière était doré. Elle se divisa dans plusieurs directions. Harry crût au départ que cette lumière allait former une sorte de dôme autour de lui, comme lorsque Voldemort et lui s'étaient affrontés l'année dernière.  
  
Lorsque les deux sorts qui avaient été jeté se heurtèrent, la baguette de Harry et celle de Voldemort avaient créé un lien être elles qui s'était ensuite agrandit en une sorte de dôme doré, où les Mangemorts eux-mêmes ne pouvaient pénétrer.  
  
Dans son rêve par contre, Harry se rendit compte très vite que ces lignes dorées formaient des signes, mais il n'arrivait pas à les comprendre et à tous les voir. Ils recouvraient tout le sol à présent. C'est alors qu'il entendit un rire au loin. Il connaissait ce rire, mais ne pouvait dire à qui il appartenait. Puis tout devient éblouissant. Harry était de nouveau dans son lit, les yeux grands ouverts. 


	11. Chapitre X:Sorts Primaires et Disparitio...

Harry Potter et le Cercle Maudit  
  
Chapitre X : Sorts Primaires et Disparition  
  
Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla avec une impression de déjà vu. Ou bien devrais-je dire, une impression de déjà vécu. Il se souvenait de son rêve que d'une manière très vague. Bien que cela ne l'inquiéta pas outre mesure, il aurait bien aimé s'en souvenir pour au moins pouvoir le raconter à Ron et Hermione.  
  
Après mûre réflexion par contre, il se dit que cela valait peut-être mieux ainsi, car tout raconter pourrait très bien allumer le bouton « Panique » dans l'esprit de ses amis.  
  
À la suite de ce jonglage de méninge, Harry décida de se lever, et vis que Ron était déjà descendu. Il s'habilla donc et descendit en quatrième vitesse.  
  
Sur son chemin vers la Grande Salle, Harry eut l'impression qu'on le suivait. Lorsqu'il se décida à se retourner cette impression disparue. Étrange.  
  
À la table des Griffondor, notre jeune ami retrouva ses confrères de classe qui semblaient concentrés sur le contenu de leurs courriers.  
  
Pour toutes les premières années et pour toutes autres personnes venant de l'extérieur de l'école, l'arrivée du courrier livré par une centaine de hiboux constituait un des moments fort de la journée. Il y avait tant de sortes de hiboux différentes qu'on ne savait pas où donner de la tête.  
  
Dans le cas de Harry, de Ron et d'Hermione par contre, ce splendide spectacle ne leur donnaient plus aucune satisfaction maintenant. C'était devenu une routine.  
  
- Je n'en crois pas mes yeux ! s'exclama Hermione, les yeux toujours rivés sur le contenu de sa lettre. Victor va revenir à Poudlard cette année, mais il ignore encore quand exactement.  
  
- Super...Dit-lui de faire attention avec les Transites, dit Ron. Son ton sous-entendait l'espoir... « Si seulement ils pouvaient tomber sur eux. Si seulement... »  
  
- Les quoi ? demanda Harry, incrédule. Quel genre de monstre est-ce que c'est ?  
  
- Ce sont des gens du Ministère qui protègent les frontières de chaque pays. C'est une mesure prise pour tenter de prendre les Mangemorts déjà identifiés qui sont en fuite je crois, mais je n'en suis pas certain. Les Transites sont plutôt discret, répondit Ron en s'attaquant vigoureusement à ses ?ufs.  
  
Harry se demandait bien comment ces gens faisaient pour contrôler les allés et venues de centaines de sorciers par transplanage. Sans oublier que les Moldus ne devaient jamais se rendre compte de ces man?uvres de protection.  
  
- En parlant de Quidditch, dit Harry en s'adressant à Fred et George qui n'étaient pas très loin, et qui discutaient de la commercialisation de leurs livres de délecture avec leur ami Lee Jordan, il faudrait bien se rencontrer pour les entraînements.  
  
- Ouais, il faudrait y voir, répondit Fred. En plus que cette année il nous faudra un nouveau gardien. Dubois est parti.  
  
- On le regrettra à jamais, continua George, en faisait semblant de verser des larmes.  
  
- Tu n'es pas drôle George, c'est vrai que Dubois sera dur à remplacer, intervient à ce moment Alicia Spinnet. Et en plus s'était lui notre capitaine.  
  
- Mais j'étais très sincère. C'est vrai qu'il nous manquera, se défendit George que cette accusation outragea au plus haut point.  
  
Alicia ainsi que les jumeaux Weasley faisaient parti de l'équipe de Quidditch de Griffondor avec Harry, bien que l'année dernière, ils n'eurent pas la chance de jouer à cause de la tenue du Tournoi Des Trois Sorciers.  
  
Une équipe de Quidditch est constituée de sept joueurs : trois Poursuiveurs, deux Batteurs, un Gardien et un Attrapeur. Le but de ce jeu aérien consiste à faire passer le Souafle, sorte de ballon rigide, dans les buts adverses, trois anneaux d'or qui se trouvent à une quinzaine de mètre du sol. Chaque but compte pour dix points. Ce sont les Poursuiveurs qui se lancent le Souafle à travers le terrain. Dans l'équipe de Griffondor, c'est Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson et Katie Bell qui occupent ces postes. Dans le cas de Fred et George Weasley, c'est à eux que revient la charge de s'occuper des Cognards étant donné qu'ils sont tous les deux les Batteurs de l'équipe.  
  
Les Cognards sont des sphères de métal ensorcelé qui tentent de faire perdre l'équilibre à n'importe quel membre d'une équipe. Recevoir une de ces sphères est très dangereuse et douloureuse. D'un coup, ils sont capables de vous briser des os, et de ce fait, vous faire lâcher prise de votre balai. Sur le terrain, il y a en deux. Le rôle des Batteurs est donc de protéger les autres membres de l'équipe des Cognards et de renvoyer ceux- ci vers les membres de l'équipe adverse.  
  
Le Gardien doit évidemment surveillé les buts en surplannant la zone sablée. L'Attrapeur doit le plus rapidement possible mettre la main sur le Vif d'or. Il s'agit d'une petite boule en or ailée, de la taille d'une bille, qui vole à travers le terrain à très grande vitesse. Il est pratiquement impossible de la voir. Lorsque l'Attrapeur réussis à mettre la main sur cette petite sphère, l'équipe gagne automatiquement cent cinquante points, et a une victoire presque assurée. Le match ne prend fin que lorsque le Vif d'or est attrapé.  
  
- Tout ça me fait penser, vous n'auriez pas vu les bandages que j'utilise lors des Matchs, par hasard ? demanda Alicia, qui semblait vraiment peinée de cette perte. J'étais certaine de les avoir mis dans ma valise.  
  
Tous firent signe que non et se dirigèrent vers leurs salles de classe. Sur le chemin vers la classe de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Harry pensa beaucoup à son équipe de Quidditch. Qui allait remplacer Dubois ? Harry ne pu penser plus longtemps à son ancien capitain, car il venait de rentrer dans la classe de la Vielle Dame, et il en fut très surpris. Harry n'arrivait pas à ce faire à l'idée que cette femme était la grand-mère de Cho.  
  
La classe avait énormément changé depuis l'année dernière. Le professeur Maugrey étant un homme plutôt terre-à-terre est maniaque, n'aurait jamais supporté d'avoir une jungle comme c'était le cas présentement. Enfin jungle est un bien grand mot, mais Harry était persuadé qu'il ne manquait que des palmiers pour compléter la collection du Professeur Chang. Il n'aurait pas été surprit de voir le Professeur Chourave apparaître à la place du Professeur de Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal, en fait. Et à la mine que faisaient les autres élèves, tous les Griffondors pensaient exactement la même chose que Harry.  
  
Tous prient place dans la classe et le Professeur Chang fit son entré dans une magifique robe de sorcier bleu azur. Elle marchait d'un pas lent et posé. Le calme semblait toujours l'accompagner. Elle fit rapidement l'appel en s'excusant d'avance de toutes les erreurs de prénoms qu'elle allait faire au cours de l'année.  
  
- J'ai encore de la difficulté à ne pas mélanger le nom de mes propres enfants, alors ne vous en faite pas pour cela mes enfants, ce n'est pas de la moquerie de ma part.  
  
Le Professeur Chang s'avança devant la classe, et regarda un part un, tous les élèves réunis.  
  
- Je reconnais certains visages. J'ai sans doute enseigné à la majorité de vos parents. Mais cela fait bien longtemps. Vous avez un air de famille avec Arthur Weasleys, est que vous ne seriez pas son fils mon petit ?  
  
- Oui, c'est mon père, répondit Ron un peu embêté. Son père ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il connaissait le nouveau Professeur de Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal.  
  
- Bien, j'ai su par le Professeur Dumbledore que vous aviez surtout appris à vous défendre contre différentes créatures magiques par le Professeur Lupin et également à contrer certaine attaque des Sortilèges Impardonnables.  
  
À ses mots, Harry aperçu Neville Longdubat frissonner sur sa chaise. Pauvre Neville pensa t'il...  
  
- Il est temps que vous passiez à un autre niveau. Vous allez utiliser les bases même de la magie. Cette année, nous allons voir les Priorium Incantatem...  
  
- Les Sortilèges Primaires, l'interrompit Hermione dans un souffle. Elle allait sans doute s'en vouloir par la suite car elle avait enfreint une de ses propres règles : ne jamais, au grand jamais, interrompre le discours d'un Professeur. Pourtant elle ne pu s'empêcher de le faire. À l'instant Hermione semblait prise dans un combat intérieur entre l'extase et la crainte. Décidément, elle avait déjà lu des livres à propos des ces sorts. Harry jeta un coup d'?il vers Ron, et celui-ci semblait penser à la même chose que lui : Hermione ne changera jamais.  
  
- C'est exacte, répondit le Professeur Chang avec un sourire bienveillant. Nous les appelons aussi Les Sortilèges Supérieurs.  
  
- Pourquoi, demanda Dean Thomas d'interrompre à son tour le Professeur Chang.  
  
- Parce que seul quelques sorciers sont capables de les invoquer seul. Ils demandent une très grande puissance magique et sont très épuisants. Moi- même, je ne suis capable de les maintenir que quelques minutes. Par la suite, je dois dormir environ une bonne quinzaine d'heures avant d'être tout à fait remise. Et pourtant je m'y entraîne chaque jour depuis des décennies, soupira t'elle.  
  
- Mais pourquoi sont t'il aussi dur à contrôler ? demanda Lavande Brown, qui résumait tout ce que les élèves désiraient savoir.  
  
Comme à son habitude Hermione leva la main et répondit :  
  
- Parce que ces Sorts se réfèrent directement à la nature, aux éléments.  
  
-Vous avez totalement raison Miss Granger. Dans la nature, tous ce qui s'y trouvent possèdent un degré plus ou moins grand de magie. Le don que vous tous possédez que vous entraîné, n'est qu'en fait votre capacité à ressentir ses choses. Certains Moldus peuvent également les sentir à un niveau différent par contre. Certains par exemple, sont capables de prédire l'avenir ou bien de soigner des plaies. Par contre, leur degré de magie n'est pas assez élevé, ou devrais-je dire concentré, pour être en mesure de faire de la magie et de jeter des sorts comme vous le faîte présentement.  
  
- Alors vous voulez dire que tous les Moldus sont en fait des Sorciers aussi ? demanda Seamus Finnigan, incrédule.  
  
- Connaissez-vous la plus grande magie qui existe sur cette magnifique terre Mr Finnigan ? demanda le Professeur Chang.  
  
Seamus fit signe que non.  
  
- La Croyance. La Croyance est la clé de tout ce que nous faisons. Si vous ne croyez pas en quelque chose, pensez-vous être en mesure de le faire ? Je ne dis pas que tous les Moldus peuvent faire de la magie. Ce que je dis, c'est que certains auraient le pouvoir de ce trouver ici parmi vous, mais étant donné qu'il n'y croient absolument pas, ils sont bloqués par leur propre aveuglement.  
  
Le Professeur Chang se dirigea vers le tableau noir et y inscrivit : Aquim  
  
- Le Sortilège de l'eau. Vous vous demandez sans aucun doute pourquoi ce sortilège porte un nom de personne. Et bien dans les époques lointaines, mêmes les sorciers ont eu des croyances envers des divinités. Aujourd'hui par contre, ces noms invoquent davantage le respect que nous devons avoir envers chaque éléments de la nature.  
  
- Quel sont les autres ? demanda à Harry. Plus il entendait le Professeur Chang parler de ces sorts, plus il voulait en savoir( comme la majorité de la classe d'ailleurs...) Tous les élèves étaient pendus aux lèvres de leur Professeur.  
  
- Les autres ont pour nom Ferris, le feu, Tesra, la terre et finalement Aër, l'air.  
  
- En existe t'il un que personne n'a jamais réussi à maîtriser ? demanda Ron, les yeux plein d'étoile à l'idée d'être celui qui réussirait à le faire.  
  
- Oui, il en existe un. Attila, la foudre. Ce sort est tellement puissant que seuls de grands sorciers peuvent l'invoquer. Et ils doivent être au moins deux, affirma t'elle.  
  
- Dumbledore n'a jamais réussi à le faire ! d'exclama Parvati Patil, une autre élève de Griffondor, la main devant la bouche.  
  
Le Professeur Chang fit signe que non.  
  
- Même pas Voldemort, dit Harry plus vite qu'il ne s'en était rendu compte. Il avait plutôt voulu faire un commentaire à lui-même, mais ses paroles avaient été plus rapides que lui. Mais c'est toutefois avec une pointe de haine et de joie à la fois que Harry prononça le nom du Mage Noir. Enfin un sort que Voldemort lui-même n'était pas assez puissant pour jeter.  
  
Tous frissonnèrent à ce nom. Le Professeur Chang fixa Harry longuement, comme si elle voulait sonder le fond de son âme. Harry crût qu'elle réussit.  
  
- Bien que certaines sorcières et sorciers soient très fort, chacun d'entre nous possèdent ces propres limites Harry. Certains les dépassent parfois, mais dis-toi que chaque abus est toujours fort chèrement payé par la suite, même si nous nous en rendons compte seulement plus tard.  
  
Harry eut l'impression que la Veille Dame tentait à nouveau de lui dire quelques choses  
  
-Puis-je savoir en quoi ce sortilège est plus puissant que les autres ?  
  
- Le Sortilège d'Attila fait appel à deux puissants éléments de la terre : la terre elle-même ainsi que l'air. Parfois certains sorciers en appel également au feu. Alors tout ceci demande beaucoup de magie. Trop de magie pour une seule personne.  
  
Ils passèrent donc leur première période à discuter de ces Sortilèges, dit Primaires. Au bout d'un certain temps par contre, Ron, l'?il brillant, leva la main.  
  
- Oui, Mr Weasleys ?dit le Professeur Chang.  
  
- Allons-nous apprendre un sortilège de protection aujourd'hui ? demanda t'il. Décidément il voulait battre Malefoy à son propre jeu.  
  
- Vous me devancé de quelques minutes Mr Weasleys. En effet je vais vous montrer à ériger un mur de protection. Nous en verrons plusieurs au cours de l'année. Par exemple le mur rigide, le mur magique, et le mur de rappel.  
  
Harry vit Hermione empoignée vigoureusement sa baguette, comme si elle avait peur que cette dernière ne se sauve. Elle regarda Harry intensément. Harry pu lire la détermination dans ses yeux. Plus jamais elle n'allait échouer ses sorts. Non Jamais.  
  
- Nous allons commencer tout de suite, continua le Professeur Chang. Veuillez vous mettre en équipe de quatre, je vous pris.  
  
Toute la classe s'exécutèrent. Harry se plaça dans le fond de la classe avec Ron, Hermione et Dean Thomas, un de leurs amis.  
  
- À tour de rôle, en équipe de deux, vous allez bâtir un mur de protection devant vous, pour vous protéger des attaques des deux autres personnes dans votre équipe. La formule est Murus Incantatem. Pour ceux qui ont le rôle des attaquants, veuillez, je vous en pris être originale les sorts jetés, dit le Professeur Chang, avant d'éclater de rire devant les visages interdis qui se déployaient devant elle.  
  
Il y un magnifique feu d'artifice dans la classe. Ceci étaient dû au nombre de sorts jetés, mais également à cause des réflexions sur les murs. Les sorts étaient partout. Jambencoton, Oreilles en Chou-fleur et Furonculose furent évidemment les plus populaires.  
  
Harry et Dean, qui faisaient équipe ensemble, surent d'entrée de jeu que leur mur ne fonctionnait pas vraiment, lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux coiffés à la Elvis plus vite qu'ils n'eurent même le temps de réagir. Ron, avec le Sortilège Cutanimi( qui stimule la pousse des cheveux) eut le dernier mot, et se paya bien leurs têtes. Avec un peu de pratique par contre, tous réussissent au bout de trois quarts d'heure, à maîtriser suffisamment ce sort pour l'utiliser seul. À la fin du cour, le Professeur Chang, qui avait dû exercer bien de contre sort sur bons nombres d'élèves, les soumis même à son épreuve, question de voir leur cheminement. Même Neville Londubat, tremblant comme une feuille, réussit à contrer la petite attaque du professeur.  
  
Puis se fut l'heure d'aller manger, et même Harry, Ron et Hermione, qui avaient adoré ce cours, durent avouer qu'ils mourraient de faim. Arrivé à la table des Griffondor, Ron jeta un coup d'?il d'un bout à l'autre de la table.  
  
- Ginny n'est toujours pas là ? demanda t'il à Lee Jordan, le meilleur amis des jumeau.  
  
- Si, elle est venue, mais elle est déjà repartie.  
  
Ron semblait inquiet. Que faisait Ginny depuis trois jours ? Était t'elle encore malade ? Ils ne l'avaient presque pas vu depuis le Banquet du Début d'Année.  
  
Tous les trois mangèrent en quatrième vitesse, pour aller voir à l'infirmerie et dans la Salle Commune pour voir si elle ne s'y trouvait pas. Arrivé en haut de l'escalier du deuxième, Harry ressentit une présence. Ou plutôt un poids sur ces épaules. Il ne pouvait pas l'expliquer. D'instinct, Harry se tourna vers la tour ouest.  
  
Harry s'y dirigea donc, sous les yeux interrogateurs de Ron et d'Hermione. Plus il s'y approchait, moins il ressentit cette présence. Sa curiosité par contre, le poussa à aller plus loin, plus haut. Ils montèrent les escaliers quatre à quatre. Ce n'est que lorsqu' Harry mis le pied à l'extérieur de la tour, au somment, qu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait couru tout ce temps. Ron et Hermione le rejoignirent, hors d'haleine.  
  
- Non mais, tu ne pourrais pas nous répondre lorsque l'on te parle, s'écria Ron, appuyé contre le mur de la tour. Qu'est ce qui t'a pris ?  
  
Harry ne répondit pas. Il observait le paysage qu'il voyait devant lui. La tour ouest était tellement haute qu' Harry était capable de voir au loin le village de Pré-Au-Lard. À cette hauteur, même la Forêt interdite semblait rétrécit. Elle n'était plus menaçante.  
  
- Rien, répondit Harry. Il ne voulait pas lui dire, peur de que Ron se paye sa tête.  
  
- Tu avais l'air hypnotisé, continua Hermione, qui l'observa d'un ?il inquiet.  
  
- T'inquiète donc pas, j'ai seulement eu l'impression que Ginny aurait pu être ici, c'est tout, mentit Harry.  
  
Il vit bien que cette réponse ne satisfit as ses amis, mais c'était la seule qu'il voulait, et pouvait donner. Il n'avait pas comprit se qu'il s'était passé lui-même.  
  
Il demeurèrent là, un moment. Harry ne pu dire durant combien de temps ils restèrent en haut de cette tour, car il n'entendait pas qu'à moitié ce que Ron et Hermione disaient. Harry ...  
  
Hermione donna un coup de coude à Ron et lui montra sa montre. Ils allaient être en retard au cours de Potion. Rogue se ferait un malin plaisir à les humilier s'ils lui offraient cette grâce. Ils prirent leur jambe à leur coup, et partirent en quatième vitesse. Ils dûrent courir comme rarement ils avaient eu à le faire dans sa vie. Mais ils arrivèrent tout de même au cachot Nord juste à temps. Harry, Ron et Hermione prient place à une table près de Seamus Finnigan et Dean Thomas. Le Professeur Rogue fit rapidement l'appel, et commença tout de suite le cours. Les élèves commenceraient par étudier les plantes et autres ingrédients complémentaires, ceux qui n'agissent qu'en présence de d'autres plantes.  
  
-Nous passerons ensuite à la neutralisation, car en fin d'année, vous devrez trouver les antidotes à diverses potions. Échoué ceci, et vous n'obtiendrez pas vos BUSE, je peux vous le jurer.  
  
Tous tremblèrent. Les BUSE ( Brevets Universels de Sorcellerie Élémentaire) étaient des examens que les élèves de Poudlard, âgés de plus de quinze ans, devaient absolument passer pour obtenir leur diplôme.  
  
Tous ce que Rogue disait semblait tellement compliqué que même Hermione en fut momentanément déroutée. Plusieurs plantes, selon l'époque où elles avaient été cueillies, ne réagissaient pas de la même manière avec les mêmes ingrédients. D'autres par exemple, devenaient plus ou bien moins forte si elles avaient été séchées durant un certain laps de temps.  
  
Le cours s'acheva enfin, après que les élèves eurent passé plus de trois parchemins complets à prendre des notes. Même les Serpentard, dont Rogue était le directeur de leur maison, si plaignirent silencieusement. Neville Longdubat, un Griffondor, était paniqué.  
  
- Comment suis-je censé me souvenir des toutes ces plantes, s'exclama t'il  
  
Il est vrai que Neville avait même de la difficulté à ce souvenir de son chemin dans le château et du mot de passe de la Salle Commune alors...  
  
Ils étaient tous les trois dans la Salle Commune. Tous étaient silencieux. On entendait les jumeaux Weasleys raconter comment le Professeur Flitwick avait pris par erreur une de leurs gommes explosive, et comment il avait passé le reste de la période entouré d'un nuage de fumée rose fushia.  
  
Harry, Ron et Hermione ne les entendaient pas. Non, tous les trois étaient chacun perdu dans leurs pensées. Ron ne cessait de fixer sa petite s?ur, à la recherche d'un signe quelconque. Ginny était nerveuse depuis le quelque temps. pourquoi ? Hermione était plongée dans son devoir d'Arithmancie. Pattenrond, qui était de retour de mission depuis le dîner, demeurait à ses côtés, ronronnant. Harry, lui, lisait le lire d'Hermione sur les Sortilèges de Base. Mais en fait il repensait à cette impression qu'il avait eu lors de son arrivé au collège. Un impression que quelque chose était là, mais ne devrais pas y être. Était- ce cette impression qui l'avait poussé vers le somment de la tour ouest ? Il ne pouvait pas le dire.  
  
- Vous n'auriez pas vu Trevor et ma montre ? demanda Neville Londubat qui s'était approché de leur table avec un air désespéré.  
  
Neville était sans doute aussi lunatique que ce Golph dont leur avait parlé Mrs Figg, sinon plus. Il ne se souvenait jamais de l'endroit où il avait laissé ces choses et des mots de passe. Trevor était le crapaud que sa grand-mère lui avait offert pour son entré au collège. Dans son cas, on ignore si c'est Neville qui le perd toujours, ou bien si ce n'est pas le Crapaud lui-même qui se sauf de son maître...  
  
Harry était assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, Hedwige à ses côtés. Il avait reçu une lettre de la part de son parrain. Une chouette des neiges le lui avait livré il y avait quelques minutes de cela. La lettre à la main, Harry regardait au loin, là où devait se trouver Sirius et le Professeur Lupin, au-delà de la forêt interdite.  
  
Cher Harry  
  
J'espère que tu te portes toujours aussi bien. Je reviens bientôt. J'ai une dernière chose à aller vérifier. Des rumeurs de Mangemorts courent partout. On parle aussi de Géants, mais je n'en n'ai aucune preuve. Demeure à Poudlard. C'est vraiment le seul endroit où tu puisses être parfaitement en sécurité. Je ne peux pas envoyer plusieurs hiboux à la fois, alors pourrais-tu faire un message à Dumbledore. Dit-lui que nous ne l'avons pas trouvé, il comprendra.  
  
Fait attention et garde l'?il ouvert. Sirius.  
  
Parlait t'il de Sayter ? De Voldemort peut-être ?  
  
Harry regarda une ombre se diriger vers le Saul-Cogneur. Était-ce Mr Figg qui retournait en mission ? Mais cette ombre se dirigeait t'elle vraiment vers le Saul, ou bien en revenait t'elle ? Harry n'eut jamais la réponse, car il s'endormit sur le rebord de la fenêtre. 


	12. Chapitre XI: Un De Perdu

Harry Potter et le Cercle Maudit  
  
Chapitre XIII : Un De Perdu...  
  
Les deux semaines suivantes passèrent comme si de rien n'était. Les élèves de Poudlard avaient rencontré tous leurs Professeurs quelques fois, et savaient à quoi s'en tenir et ce qu'on attentait d'eux.  
  
Un mercredi matin, Harry se dirigea vers la Grande Salle, traînant les pieds. Il pensait à ses cours et ne voulait pas aller en Divination, qui était dans l'après-midi. Non pas que le cours soit dur. Il suffisait à Harry de dire ces plus beaux mensonges et de se prédire une mort certaine tous les deux semaines, pour que le Professeur Trelawney lui fiche la paix.  
  
Ce matin là, Harry était d'humeur maussade. Il avait l'impression d'avoir tout oublié au cours de l'été. Il avait fait brûler sa potion dès la première semaine. Il avait crû entendre quelqu'un pleurer près de lui tout au long de la période et cela l'avait inquiété. Et dans le cours de défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal, il avait fait mourir une des plantes du Professeur Chang après l'avoir trop arrosé avec le Sort d'Aquim( Le Professeur Chang croyait qu'il n'avait rien de mieux que les tâche quotidiennes de la maison pour apprendre à maîtriser de nouveaux sorts.)  
  
Mais la véritable raison de cet état d'esprit, était qu'Harry avait demandé au Professeur McGonagall d'émettre un communiqué dans la Salle Commune de Griffondor pour le poste de Gardien dans l'équipe de Quidditch. Ce qui fut fait. Malheureusement, personne n'avait encore soumis sa candidature, ce qui était tout de même étrange.  
  
Lorsqu'il arriva à la Grande Salle, Harry constata qu'il n'était pas le seul à être de mauvaise humeur. Hermione s'attaquait à ses toasts comme s'il s'agissait de Rita Streker... - Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, murmura Harry à Ron lorsqu'il s'assit à ses côtés. Ron était sur le point d'éclater de rire, mais ce retenu pour éviter la tempête Hermione... - Elle s'est rendu à la bibliothèque ce matin et...  
  
- Et « L'histoire de Poudlard » à été volé ! s'écria t'elle.  
  
- Calme-toi. Un première année a sans doute voulu en savoir autant que toi sur l'école, et l'a emprunté, c'est tout, répondit Ron. Il fit un clin d'?il à Harry. S'était plutôt comique de voir Hermione s'emporter pour un livre.  
  
- Ce livre n'était pas inscrit dans le registre. Et vous savez comme moi comment Mrs Pince est pointilleuse sur ces choses.  
  
Hermione marquait un point. Mrs Pince était la Bibliothécaire de Poudlard. Une vieille sorcière un peu folle et ayant mauvais caractère tout au long de l'année.  
  
Comme l'horaire du mercredi le voulait( 9h30 : Cour de Botanique), ils se rendirent tous à la serre 4( niveau supérieur) En chemin, Harry, Ron et Hermione rencontrèrent les Poufsouffle, avec qui ils étaient jumelés. Derrière lui, Harry entendit Justin Finch-Fletcher, un Poufsouffle, qui semblait avoir une prise de bec amical.  
  
- Je suis désolé, mais je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi... Je ne peux pas Justin. C'est contre le règlement du...  
  
- Pourquoi ? l'interrompit Justin.  
  
- Je n'en ai pas le droit...  
  
-Tu te promènes bien présentement, l'interrompit à nouveau Justin Avec qui s'obstinait t'il donc ?  
  
- Ce n'est pas pareil Justin. Je m'en vais à mon poste.  
  
- Et pourquoi n'étais-tu pas là lors des derniers cours Ced ? Tu te promenais dans l'école ?  
  
Ced ? Ced ? Ce mot résonna dans l'esprit de Harry comme une cloche au sommet d'une église. Ce nom, enfin ce surnom, était celui d'un de ses confrères d'école, Cédric Diggory. Ce jeune homme avait un an de plus que Harry, mais tous les deux étaient devenu amis lors du Tournoi Des Trois Sorciers. Malheureusement, les circonstances étaient telle que Diggory mourut à la fin de l'année scolaire... Était t'il revenu à la vie ? Non, c'était impossible. C'était Harry lui-même qui avait ramené le corps froid et sans vie de Cédric dans l'enceinte de l'école...C'était impossible qu'il soit de retour du pays des ombres...  
  
C'est avec une lenteur incroyable que Harry regarda derrière lui. Il vit devant lui le visage rieur et la grande posture de Cederic Diggory, telle que Harry l'avait toujours vu. Mais maintenant, Cederic n'était plus qu'une ombre, qu'un écho de ce qu'il avait été. Il avait peut-être perdu son corps, mais pas son esprit, et encore moins sa joie de vivre.  
  
- Bonjour Harry, ça va ? dit ce dernier, un peu surpris de me voir à ce que je peux constater...  
  
Cederic se mis à rire de bon c?ur.  
  
- Oui...ça...ça va ...Et toi ? répondit Harry qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Cederic...un fantôme...Comment aurait t'il pu s'en douter.  
  
- Ca va, quoi que ce soit un peu venteux aujourd'hui. J'ai encore un peu de mal à me déplacer. A voler, je veux dire.  
  
Puis Harry dû entrer dans la serre, car le cours du Professeur Chourave allait bientôt commencer. A ce que Harry pu constater, il n'était pas le seul qui soit surpris de voir Cederic...Ca faisait au moins ça...  
  
Ils allaient passer le cours à mettre des Emphalopètres, sorte de petites noix, qui au contacte de l'eau, explosent en fumé et laissent échapper un gaz orangé qui a le même effet que le Sort d'Allégresse. On ne se demande pas pourquoi, il y eut tant d'erreur de manipulation au cours de cette période de classe...  
  
Pendant cette période, Cederic s'approcha de Harry. - Tu dois te demander ce que je fais ici ? lui dit t'il.  
  
- Je me demande surtout pourquoi tu es devenu un fantôme ?  
  
- C'est simple. Je n'ai pas réussi à atteindre mon but. J'ai un rêve inachevé...  
  
- Je ne comprends pas ? dit Harry.  
  
- Lorsque j'ai participé au Tournois, mon but était d'amener la gloire à mon école...notre école, mais surtout dans la maison Poufsouffle, expliqua Cederic.  
  
- Mais c'est ce que tu as fais s'exclama Harry, incrédule.  
  
- Notre victoire à été assombrit par ma mort Harry, tu ne peux pas le nier. Au lieu d'avoir été le signe de la victoire de mon école, avec toi, j'aurais été le signe du retour des temps sombre... Du retour de Tu-Sais- Qui, soupira t'il.  
  
Harry n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Les âmes mortes devenaient des fantômes lorsqu'il leur restait un rêve non accompli. Mais tout le monde avait des rêves qui ne verraient jamais le jour ? Pourquoi certains morts devaient t'il demeurer sur la terre ?  
  
- Regarde tes parents, par exemple, répondit Cederic lorsque Harry lui posa la question à la fin du cours, lorsqu'ils sont morts, leur but était de te protéger, non ? Et c'est ce qu'ils ont fait. Malheureusement ils en sont morts...  
  
- Et Nick-Quasi-sans-Tête alors ? demanda Ron, qui était demeurer avec Harry.  
  
- Nick lui, a toujours voulu être un Chevalier, expliqua Cederic.  
  
- C'est pour cela qu'il veut tant faire parti de la ligue des Chevaliers sans tête, dit Hermione en pouffa un peu de rire. Pauvre Nick...  
  
- C'est exactement ça, continua Cederic. Lorsqu'il réussira, il sera libre.  
  
- Et Binns ?  
  
- Lui, c'est un cas impossible à régler...enfin je crois... il a toujours voulu...Oh je crois que je ne devrais pas le dire.  
  
- Allez, dis-nous-le. On promet de le révéler à personne, dit Ron, le sourire aux lèvres à l'idée de connaître le grand secret du Professeur d'histoire.  
  
- Très bien, murmura Cederic...Il aurait toujours voulu être capable de lancer un sortilège, voilà.  
  
Tous les trois se regardèrent. Quoi ? Binns n'était pas capable de tenir une baguette ?  
  
- C'était un Cracmol, leur expliqua Cederic.  
  
Ron ne pu s'empêcher de rire aux éclats. Binns un Cracmol ! Un sorcier sans pouvoir ! Qui l'aurait crû !  
  
Les Cracmols sont des gens venant des très vieilles familles de sorcier, mais qui malheureusement pour eux, n'ont pas une once de magie qui coule dans leurs veines. Un peu comme les sorciers de familles moldues, mais à l'inverse.  
  
Puis pour changer de sujet, mais surtout pour permettre à Ron de reprendre son souffle, Harry demanda à Cederic de quoi il avait parler avec Justin.  
  
- Oh Justin...Il voulait seulement que je parcoure les dortoirs de l'école pour que je trouve celui qui a pris son livre de Géographie moldu.  
  
Justin Finch-Fletcher était comme Hermione, un garçon issu d'une famille moldue.  
  
- Des livres ont aussi été pris dans la bibliothèque, dit aussitôt Hermione.  
  
- Un seul Hermione, calme-toi, continua Ron( qui respirait enfin...)  
  
- Elle dit vrai Ron, répondit Diggory. Plusieurs livres ont été pris dans la réserve depuis quelques jours. Tous sur la magie noir... Dumbledore est inquiet.  
  
La réserve de l'école se trouve dans le fond de la Bibliothèque dans une section fermée. Seuls les élèves de septième et parfois de sixième, sous supervision d'un professeur, ont le droit de consulter un de ses livres, mais jamais de les sortir de la réserve. Encore moins des murs de la Bibliothèque. Cet endroit renferme tous les livres, manuscrits et parchemins potentiellement dangereux pour de jeunes et moins jeunes sorciers s'ils tombaient entre de mauvaises mains.  
  
- Et pourquoi ne veux-tu pas le faire, lui demanda Harry.  
  
- Ce n'est pas que je ne veille pas le faire, c'est simplement que je ne le peux pas encore. C'est contre le règlement du Ministère de faire de la Fantômatisation sans un permis. Je suis en probation.  
  
- Fantômatisation ?  
  
- Traverser les murs. Voyager dans les airs des vivants sans surveillance. Je le fais présentement qu'avec le Professeur Chourave. Je m'entraîne à traverser les vitres des serres. Ensuite je m'attaquerais aux murs de pierres de l'école, dit t'il, le défis dans les yeux. Je suis loin d'en être rendu là par contre...soupira t'il ensuite.  
  
- Et pourquoi étais-tu absent depuis de début de l'école, lui demanda Hermione.  
  
- J'ai demandé la permission de m'absenté de l'école, par ce que mon père doit faire des heures supplémentaires depuis l'Attaque. Et ma mère a été blessée là-bas, alors...j'ai voulu être avec elle, dit t'il tristement.  
  
- Comment va t'elle ? demanda Hermione, la main droite tremblante.  
  
- Ca va... Elle a dû faire face à un Détraqueur...  
  
Harry frissonna. Il savait ce que cela voulait dire. Sa mère avait dû revivre les pires moments de son existence...Sans doute revivre le jour où son fils fut assassiné...assassiné par Lord Voldemort.  
  
Harry, Ron et Hermione durent dire au revoir à Cederic, qui lui, attendait le Professeur Chourave. Ils retournèrent vers le château. Arrivés au Hall d'entré, il croisèrent Lucius Malefoy, le père de Drago. Que faisait t'il ici ?  
  
Il se rendirent dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner. Plusieurs parlèrent du retour de Cederic Diggory. Tous en semblaient bien heureux. Ils s'assirent aux côtés de Neville et des jumeaux Weasley. Il fut entendu que les membres de l'équipe de Quidditch de Griffondor allaient se rencontrer le soir même pour l'entraînement. Neville les écoutèrent d'un air rêveur.  
  
- Tu pourrais être notre nouveau Gardien, lui proposa Fred.  
  
- Je suis sur que non, soupira Neville, vous le savez, je suis plutôt gaffeur.  
  
- Tu pourrais toujours être notre mascotte, répondit George.  
  
- Les équipes n'ont jamais eu de mascotte George, dit Hermione.  
  
- Il est toujours temps d'innover, dit-il en se levant de table. C'était l'heure d'aller en cours. Hermione dit au revoir à ces amis. Elle devait se rendre au local du Professeur Vector, responsable du cours de Arithmancie. Les garçons se rendirent au sommet de la tour Nord (après avoir monté sept étages). La pièce baignait dans la fumée qui piquait les yeux. Il était impossible de ne pas somnoler dans ce cours tellement l'atmosphère était encombrante et pesante.  
  
Le Professeur Trelawney accueilli ses protégés à bras ouverts. Cette sorcière s'occupait du cours de Divination, le cours le plus ennuyeux du monde. Et le plus facile également. En fait, ce cours ne développait guère le talent des sorciers pour deviner l'avenir, mais plutôt leur capacité à devenir les meilleurs charlatans et menteurs du monde.  
  
Au premier coup d'?il, le Professeur Trelawney faisait presque peur avec ces douzaines de colliers de perles, tous de couleurs différentes et ses lunettes qui lui agrandissait des ses yeux de manière démesurés (tels des yeux de poissons surgelés...) En la connaissant un peu mieux, elle faisait d'avantage rire que tout autre chose....  
  
Dans la journée qui nous occupe, Harry et Ron, ainsi que tous les autres élèves de Griffondor présents devaient trouver les signes de leur avenir prochain dans des cartes spécialement conçues( suppose ment...) pour cette pratique de la magie. Les images imprégnées sur ces cartes allaient de la banale fleur de lys, jusqu'à la main du mort, en passant par le chat noir et le livres enchantée. Bref toutes images permettant de prédire une malédiction sur quelqu'un. C'est bien à contre c?ur que Harry et Ron participèrent à cette activité. Le Professeur Trelawney sera sans aucun doute dans les parages, tel un oiseau de malheur au-dessus de nos têtes.  
  
- Chacun d'entre vous a un paquet de cartes devant lui, dit t'elle. Coupé le paquet en trois parties avec la main gauche. Ensuite, reformez un paquet avec la main gauche toujours. Étalez les cartes de manière à ce que les cartes forme un arc devant vous Vous devrez choisir douze de ces cartes retournées, que vous placerez en cercle sur votre table. Lorsque vous aurez choisi vos cartes avec votre main droite cette fois, vous devrez prendre note de la première chose qui vous vient à l'esprit. Ces idées réunis, continua t'elle de son ton le plus mystérieux possible, constitueront le message de votre avenir prochain.  
  
Chacun pris et son paquet de carte et se mis à couper.  
  
- Ce que je comprendrais jamais de ce cours, dit Ron à Harry, Dean, Neville et Seamus qui étaient avec lui, c'est pourquoi on cherche à connaître notre avenir alors que cela va se produire de toute façon ?  
  
- Pour que vous soyez prévenu mon garçon ! Et peut-être réussirais vous à changer votre avenir... répondit le Professeur derrière l'épaule de Ron.  
  
- Changer mon avenir ? Comment puis-je changer mon avenir si mon destin est inscrit dans les étoiles que ma vie est gouvernée par les planètes ? lui demanda t'il. Comment dois-je mis prendre pour changer l'orbite de masses dix millions plus lourde que moi ?  
  
Il fit un clin d'?il à ses amis. Il marquait un point là...  
  
- Commencé par faire l'exercice demandé Mr Weasley et peut-être trouverez-vous la réponse dans vos cartes ? dit-elle, une pointe de rage dans la voix. Elle n'aimait pas être contredit.  
  
Harry fit comme Ron. Il coupa son paquet de cartes en trois parties, puis les remis ensemble. Il choisit ses cartes sans s'en préoccuper. Il tira le soleil, l'épée, la forteresse, un livre, un cercle, une étoile, une carte noir, le feu, l'éclair, le serpent, le phénix, la lune.  
  
- Tout ceci renferme un très mauvais message mon garçon...C'est mauvais...très mauvais de retrouver le soleil et la lune dans un même tirage...Pauvre petit...soupira t'elle.  
  
-Pourquoi ? demanda Harry. Il est normal de retrouver...  
  
- Cette combinaison représente l'arrivé de la noirceur dans votre vie Mr Potter...  
  
- Il est normal Professeur que la Lune succède au soleil. C'est dans l'ordre des choses répondit Harry en jetant un coup d'?il à Ron qui riait en s'en fêler une côte. Harry était encore prit avec Trelawney...  
  
- Mais lorsque ces cartes sont en présences de l'épée de la forteresse. Cela représente un combat à venir.dit-elle.  
  
- Je crois plutôt que ces cartes représentent des événements que j'ai vécu, dans le mauvais ordre...commença Harry.  
  
- Je crois que j'ai plus d'expérience que vous dans les arts divinatoires mon petit...  
  
- Le soleil représente le début continua Harry sans prêter attention à son Professeur. La forteresse peut très bien être le Château. L'étoile serait peut-être...lorsque j'ai voyagé en voiture volante avec Ron. Le feu peut être celui donc s'est servi le Professeur Chang pour me soigner, ou bien le Sortilège de Ferris...ou encore le feu de l'incendie dans le village moldu de cet été. L'éclair, et bien c'est ma cicatrice, le serpent est... le serpent que j'ai lâché un jour sur mon cousin.... Le phénix est Fumsec. La lune est simplement la lune...Le cercle sera celui ... enfin bref je sais ce qu'il représente pour moi.  
  
Harry ne voulait pas dire aux gens qu'il avait affronté un Basilic dans la Chambre des secrets et qu'il avait fait face au cercle des Mangemorts l'an dernier. Et encore moins que la lune représentait à ses yeux la nuit où le Professeur Lupin s'était transformé en loup-garou sous les yeux d'Harry, de Ron et d'Hermione. La nuit où Peter Pettigrow avait rejoint son maître.  
  
À tous ces souvenirs, Harry soupira. Qu'allait t'il se passer maintenant ? Que se passe t'il à l'extérieur ? Doit t'on s'inquiéter des livres disparus dans la bibliothèque ?  
  
Puis la fin du cours arriva(enfin). Comme devoirs, les élèves devaient faire le même exercice avec des cartes faites pour révéler leur passé( bien sûr....). Harry se dit qu'il réussira peut-être à prédire son avenir avec ces cartes du passé. C'est alors qu'il sentit à nouveau une présence. Elle était faible, mais présente. Harry se souvient qu'il avait déjà ressenti cela au moment de son arrivé à l'école cette année. Puis cette présence disparue comme si de rien n'était.  
  
Le soir venu, Harry se rendit au terrain de Quidditch avec les jumeaux Weasley. Harry avait apporté son Éclair de Feu, cadeau de Sirius, question de se pratiquer un peu. Et aussi pour savoir si son balai réagissait encore aussi bien au changement de directions rapides dont Harry était fanatique. Il enfourcha donc son Éclair de Feu et monta en flèche vers le ciel et redescendit tout aussi rapidement avant de faire une feinte vers les estrades.  
  
Harry entendit des gens l'interpeller. C'était les filles de l'équipe qui arrivaient sur le terrain. Il atterrit auprès d'elles en quelques secondes et les salua. Les jumeaux atterrirent également.  
  
- Je crois qu'avant de commencer à nous entraîner, dit Katie, il vaudrait peut-être mieux de choisir notre nouveau capitaine de l'équipe, vous ne croyez pas ?  
  
- On pourrait choisir avec un Cognard, dit Fred.  
  
- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? lui demanda Alicia.  
  
- Le dernier touché par un Cognard est le capitaine, répondit t'il.  
  
- Tu n'aurais pas une méthode moins violente, dit Angelina.  
  
- Nous n'avons qu'a réglé ça en duel de sorcier, proposa George.  
  
- Moins violentes j'ai dis ! Tu es sourd ou quoi ! s'exclama Angelina.  
  
- Tu vois comme je suis passionné par ce sport...  
  
- On voit plutôt comme tu peux être radical, dit Harry en éclatant de rire. Tous suivirent son exemple.  
  
- Il nous faudrait un juge impartial. Un peu comme la Coupe de Feu, continua Harry.  
  
La Coupe de Feu avait été utilisée l'an dernier pour désigner le Champion des écoles de Sorcellerie présentes dans la compétition. Elle jugeait et devait choisir parmi les élèves de plus de dix-sept ans qui participaient, celui qui était le plus apte pour effectuer les Trois Tâches de la compétition.  
  
Ils décidèrent d'ensorcelé le balai de Harry( après lui avoir assuré que cela n'affecterait en rien le bon fonctionnement de son Éclair de Feu) pour en faire leur juge impartial. Ils se placèrent tous les six en cercle et attendirent le verdict. Le balai tournoya dans tous les sens autour d'eux. Il allait parfois dans un sens, parfois dans l'autre, passait au- dessus de leur tête avant de continuer son manège, inlassablement. Allait t'il ne jamais s'arrêter ? pensa Harry. Puis le miracle se produisit. Le balai ralenti enfin sa course endiablée. Il passa une fois derrière Harry, puis une deuxième fois. Harry vit l'Éclair de Feu hésiter derrière le dos de Fred, avant que le balai revienne sur ces pas, donc vers Harry. Le balai s'immobilisa tranquillement derrière ce dernier. Harry se retourna pour le reprendre dans ses mains, lorsqu'il fit un saut dans les airs et atterrit entre les mains d'Angelina, ébahi par ce changement de direction soudain. Harry se sentit trahit par son balai, son allier.  
  
- Tiens Harry, dit-elle en lui redonnant son balai. C'est toi qui devrais l'être, et non moi. Après tout, c'est grâce à toi si nous gagnons ces matchs.  
  
Harry eut un sourire triste. Il aurait bien aimé être capitaine de l'équipe, mais...  
  
- Non, le poste est pour toi. Tu es l'une des meilleures Poursuiveuses de toute l'école et une fille sérieuse qui saura être à la hauteur. Je me reprendrai l'année prochaine.  
  
Angelina lui sourit.  
  
- Bon et bien mesdames et messieurs, à vos balais je vous pris ! dit- elle enfin. Harry revint de l'entraînement fort épuisé ce soir là. Mais il était heureux. Il avait de très bons amis et faisait parti de la meilleure équipe de Quidditch. Que pouvait t'il demander de plus, mise à part peut-être un lit.  
  
Lorsque Harry se rendit dans la Grande Salle le lendemain matin, Il trouva Hermione toujours plongée dans un livre qu'elle avait mise devant elle. Harry pu y lire : « L'histoire de Poudlard ». Ron avait eu raison finalement. Ce n'était pas un vol, mais seulement un élève qui avait sans doute oublié de passer par le Registraire.  
  
Aujourd'hui, les Griffondors débutaient la journée avec un cours de Défense contre les forces du mal. Ils allaient commencer à s'exercer sur le Sortilège de Ferris et Harry en était très heureux, car la semaine dernière, le Professeur Chang, accompagnée du Professeur Flitwick pour l'occasion, avait fait la démonstration de la combinaison des Sortilège de Ferris et de Tersa, ce qui l'avait totalement enchanté.  
  
- Où est Ron ? demanda Harry, au bout d'un moment. Il n'était pas dans la Salle Commune il me semble.  
  
- Je ne sais pas, dit Hermione. Je croyais qu'il était avec toi.  
  
Ils regardèrent à leur table s'il ne s'était assis ailleurs ou bien avec ses frères. Harry alla demander aux autres cinquièmes. Personne ne l'avait vu.  
  
Harry et Hermione partirent donc de la Grande Salle. Ils montèrent les escaliers et se rendirent dans la Salle Commune, là où ils ne le trouvèrent pas non plus. Ils arpentèrent donc certains corridors. Près de la Statue qui mène au Bureau de Dumbledore, Harry et Hermione croisèrent Lucius Malefoy avec son fils. Tous deux se turent à l'arrivée de Harry et D'Hermione et continuèrent leur chemin.  
  
- Tu ne trouves pas cela étrange que Drago ne nous a rien dis, demanda Hermione, lorsqu'ils furent suffisamment loin pour ne pas être entendu des Malefoy.  
  
- C'est vrai que Drago est tout de même plus tranquille que je ne l'aurais crû, avec ce qui s'est passé cet été.  
  
Ils continuèrent à chercher, mais ils ne leur restaient plus beaucoup de temps. Ils allaient bientôt être en retard. Dans l'un des corridors du deuxième étage, Harry et Hermione croisèrent Cho Chang avec ses amis de Serdaigle. Ils leur demandèrent s'ils n'avaient pas aperçu Ron.( C'est Hermione qui posa la question, car Harry fut totalement incapable de dire un mot ...)  
  
- Non répondit un garçon de l'âge de Harry du nom de Terry Boot.  
  
- Mais si voyons, il se dirigeait vers les tours secondaires, répondit Cho. Je crois qu'il cherchait sa s?ur.  
  
Harry et Hermione leur dirent merci( Harry se contenta de sourire) et Harry l'entraîna vers la Salle Commune de Griffondor.  
  
- Harry, les tours sont vers l'Ouest, et non par ici.  
  
- Je le sais bien, mais nous n'aurons pas le temps de nous y rendre et de revenir à temps pour les cours. Ron nous rejoindra là-bas. Je dois par contre aller chercher quelque chose dans le dortoir. Tu m'attends ?  
  
Arrivé à la Salle Commune, Harry couru vers le dortoir. Il allait utiliser la Carte du Maraudeur que les Frères Weasley lui avaient donné lors de sa troisième année. Elle fut crée par le père de Harry lorsque celui-ci étudiait la magie à Poudlard, avec Sirius, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow. James Potter avait pris le nom de Cornedrue, car étant lui aussi un Animagus non inscrit dans le registre du ministère, il pouvait se transformer en un grand cerf. Pour Sirius, c'était Patmol, car ses pattes de chien sont très douces. Remus portait le nom de Lunard car il est un loup-garou. Et finalement le surnom de Peter, Queudver, lui venait de ses amis, à cause qu'il savait se transformer en rat. La Carte du Maraudeur montrait toute les pièces du château, tous les passages secrets et toute l'enceinte de l'école. Mais le plus important à propos de cette carte, c'est qu'elle permettait de voir toutes les personnes présentes dans l'école et de voir leur déplacement. La Carte du Maraudeur représentait chaque élève et Professeurs par un petit point noir avec le nom de la personne en question inscrit en dessous.¸  
  
Harry toucha la carte avec sa baguette et prononça la formule magique. Tout le château se dessina aussitôt. Harry vit que plusieurs élèves étaient déjà en classe, que le Professeur Rogue se trouvait près du Saul-Cogneur et que le Directeur était avec Cornelius Fudge, le Ministre de la magie et Lucius Malefoy dans son bureau. Pourquoi étaient t'ils là tous les deux ? Harry n'avait malheureusement aucun moment pour s'en préoccuper. Il regarda du côté des tours secondaires et vit Ron et Ginny dans un des corridors à proximités et se dirigeant vers les salles de classe.  
  
Harry rangea aussitôt la Carte et vint rejoindre Hermione, qui se demandait ce qui lui avait pris autant de temps. Ils se dirigèrent vers la classe de Professeur Chang et trouvèrent Ron qui était déjà assis à sa place.  
  
- J'étais parti à la recherche de Ginny, expliqua t'il. Je m'inquiète vraiment pour elle. Elle n'a jamais l'air présente dans les cours et le Professeur Rogue a même envoyé une lettre à ma mère disant qu'elle avait passé un période complète à travailler sur une potion de sixième année. Ma mère m'a demandé de garder un ?il sur elle.  
  
- C'était quel sorte de potion demanda Harry.  
  
- Pour enlever une l'infection je crois. C'est pour cela que je suis inquiet. Peut-être est ce qu'elle s'est blessé, mais ne veux pas se rendre à l'infirmerie.  
  
Le Cours commença. Les élèves devaient simplement mettre le feu à des parchemins qui avaient été spécialement traiter pour se reconstruire une fois détruite. Harry se rendit vite compte que l'utilisation du Sortilège de Ferris était beaucoup plus difficile qui ne l'avait crû. Il ne réussit jamais à brûler sa première page. Seule de la fumée s'échappa de sa baguette. Le Professeur Chang dû même aérer la classe car on n'y voyait plus rien.  
  
Puis les élèves se rendirent de nouveaux dans la serre numéro 4 où ils travaillèrent avec les Omrilopètres, cousins des Emphalopètres. Ces plantes entrent dans la composition du Véritaserum. Lorsque chauffées, ces plantes sécrètent un liquide bleuté presque transparent, qui à la propriété de combattre les Sortilèges d'Amnésie.  
  
Cederic était encore là. Il vint rejoindre Harry et ils discutèrent toute la période de Quidditch. Cederic était le capitaine de l'équipe des Poufsouffle l'an dernier et on n'avait toujours pas nommé son remplaçant. Dans l'équipe de Griffondor, il fut convenu par l'équipe que la sélection pour le poste de Gardien se ferait le mercredi suivant, après le repas. Il y avait maintenant trois noms sur le tableau d'affichage : Seamus Finnigan, Dennis Crivey et à la grande surprise de tous ( et même peut-être de lui -même) Neville Londubat. 


	13. Chapitre XII: La Présence

Harry Potter et le Cercle Maudit  
  
Chapitre XII : La Présence  
  
Le reste de la semaine se passa sans événement particulier. La vie se faisait calme et paisible. Dans les cours communs par contre, les jeunes commençaient à parler entre eux que les Professeurs étaient méfiants. Ce que Cederic avait raconté à propos des livres de la bibliothèque semblait se confirmer. Des livres de d'autres rayons avaient également disparus. Notamment des livres de Potion, d'Enchantement et de Métamorphose.  
  
Mais le fait, enfin les faits les plus étranges étaient que le voleur, s'il s'en agissait d'un, n'avait pas laissé la moindre trace depuis le début, ce qui veut dire depuis au moins deux semaines et demi. Fait encore plus étrange, les livres revenaient toujours en place au bout de deux jours. A la quantité de livres pris par contre, personne ne pouvait lire tant de livre en si peu de temps, à moins qu'il ne fasse que cela de ces journées. Pourtant tous les élèves avaient des travaux à remettre et des devoirs à faire. Comment faisait t'il ? Peut-être étaient t'ils plusieurs ? Ce qui était sans doute plus probable.  
  
Un soir, couché dans son lit, Harry sentit le besoin étrange de sortir du château. S'était comme s'il manquait d'air. Il décida de prendre la Cape de son père de sortir.  
  
Cette cape lui avait été offerte lors de son premier Noël à Poudlard et constituait sa plus grande richesse aux yeux de Harry. Elle était aussi légère qu'une plume et avait la faculté de rendre celui qui la portait parfaitement invisible. Elle avait sauvé Harry plus d'une fois.  
  
Marchant dans les corridors sombre de l'école, il décida de se rendre à la Tour Ouest. Seul au sommet de la tour, dans la noirceur de la nuit, il se sentait protégé. Comme si personne ne pouvait venir le prendre ou bien le voir aussi haut. Il sentait le vent sur son visage et il avait l'impression d'être presque sur son balai. Au sommet de cette tour, il y avait un petit bordage assez large pour s'y asseoir et c'est exactement ce que Harry fit. Les pieds dans le vide, Harry se mis à penser aux vols. Qui dans l'école aurait pu commettre ces vols ? Des élèves sans doute, mais de quel niveau ? Les Serpentards sans aucun doute ! Il y a plusieurs fanatique de la magie noir dans cette maison. Malefoy entre autre... Mais comment un Serpentard aurait t'il fait pour entrer dans le dortoir des Poufsouffle et prendre le livre de géographie de Justin ? Pourquoi l'aurait t'il fait d'ailleurs ? C'est vrai Harry n'y avait pas songé. Comment ? À moins que ce livre ait été volé lorsque Justin l'eut sorti de son dortoir ? Et les bandages d'Alicia ? Qui aurait eu besoin de tant de bandages ? C'était peut- être Ginny ? Non, c'est stupide Ginny n'aurait jamais...mais elle a fait une potion contre les infections dans le cours de potion...Non, c'est une gentille fille, elle n'est pas une voleuse.  
  
Harry continua son monologue au sommet de la tour Ouest jusqu'à très tard dans la nuit( ou bien devrais-je dire très tôt le lendemain matin), puis il décida de rentrer. Lorsqu'il se leva, il entendit au loin un bruit sourd. Harry pensa qu'il s'agissait peut-être encore du Saul-Cogneur, mais n'arrivait pas à voir ce que c'était exactement. Et en plus, Harry n'avait pas apporté la Carte du Maraudeur avec lui. Il décida d'aller simplement se coucher. Il entendrait sans soute parler de ce bruit demain.  
  
Mais à sa grande surprise, personne ne parla de ce qui avait causé ce bruit sourd le lendemain. Les élèves étaient d'avantage pris à commenter ce qui s'était produit la nuit dernière : d'autres objets avaient été pris dans les dortoirs de Griffondors, de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle. Des vêtements( autant de garçons, que de filles), des uniformes, des insignes de maisons, des lunettes, des mouchoirs. Bref, vraiment n'importe quoi. Il y avait certainement de la magie derrière tout ceci, car il n'y avait toujours pas le moindre indice. Les élèves chuchotaient, comme Harry l'avaient pensé, que tout ceci était la faute des Serpentard.  
  
Donc, en ce début du mois d'octobre, une tension se faisait sentir entre les différentes maisons. Le match de Quidditch entre Serpentards et Poufsouffle empira la situation. Les Poufsouffle accusèrent le ou les voleurs d'avoir déconcentrés les joueurs avec tous ces vols. Ils disaient que leur balai avait pu être volé et soumis à des sortilèges de perte d'attitude. C'est ainsi que tous les balais furent confisqués pour un examen complet. Ce qui allait retarder les entraînements de deux ou bien de trois autres semaines.  
  
Pour ne pas perdre trop de temps, l'équipe de Griffondor décida de s'entraîner quand même, mais sur le sol. Comme Harry devait le dire plus tard à Hermione : « On aurait dit du ballon chasseur, tel que nous en jouions dans les écoles moldues. A la différence qu'il y a de gros ballons qui tombent carrément du ciel et qui tentent de nous aplatir carrément. Harry ne relâcha évidemment pas le Vif d'or, car ce dernier serait beaucoup trop rapide pour lui. Il aida plutôt les aspirants Gardiens, qui n'était que trois à s'entraîner. Dennis était beaucoup trop petit pour le Souafle. Harry se demandait même lequel entre les deux étaient le plus lourd. Seamus et Neville étaient assez rapide. Cela sera dur de les départager lorsque les balais seraient de retour.  
  
Au cours d'un des entraînements, Harry remarqua quelque chose :  
  
- Alicia, quand as-tu retrouvés tes bandages ?  
  
- Une semaine après le retour à l'école. On m'en avait évidemment pris quelque uns, mais il m'en restait.  
  
Cela était plus qu'étrange. Ce vol n'était pas le seul à avoir connu la même fin Les vols n'étaient que des vols temporaires.  
  
Un vendredi, Harry, Ron et Hermione se rendaient à la Cabane de Hagrid, lorsque ceux-ci entendirent quelque chose qui leurs mis la puce à l'oreille.  
  
- Nous devons nous dépêcher...Ou bien alors le ministère se mettra le nez dans nos affaires.  
  
C'était Drago Malefoy avec ses deux gorilles accompagnateurs, Crabbe et Goyle.  
  
- À vous entendre, dit Ron, nous pourrions presque croire que vous être en train de faire un complot.  
  
- Weasley, si seulement tu pouvais disparaître, tu rendrais sa dignité à notre profession.  
  
- Et toi Malefoy, nous pourrions presque croire que tu es intelligent si tu n'ouvrais pas la bouche à chaque instant, répondit Harry, alors la ferme.  
  
Un mardi de fin d'octobre, nos trois amis descendirent vers la Grande Salle, lorsqu'il tombèrent sur Drago Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle.  
  
- Qu'est ce que vous faîtes là, tous les trois ? demanda Ron. Vous attendez vos copains Mangemorts ?  
  
- Mêles-toi de ce qui te regarde Weasley. Tu devrais en profiter pendant qu'il y a de la nourriture gratuite dans la Grande Salle. Ce n'est pas à tous les jours qu'un Weasley peut manger à sa faim, répondit Drago, de sa petite voix traînante. Avant que Ron ne se lance sur lui, Hermione et Harry l'attrapèrent pas le pan de sa robe et l'amenèrent à l'intérieur.  
  
Lorsqu'ils mirent de pied dans la Grande Salle, Harry, Ron et Hermione se rendirent compte que quelque chose se passait. Il y avait une grande tension dans la pièce. Plusieurs cachaient mal leur malaise. Des vols avaient également eut lieux dans les dortoirs de Serpentard. Plusieurs mauvaises langues dirent que ce n'était que pour faire taire les rumeurs, mais une chose était sur, cette ou ces personnes étaient malignes et très bien organisées.  
  
A la table des Professeurs, Albus Dumbledore se leva pour s'adresser à toute l'école réunie. Son visage était grave et fatigué.  
  
- Mes chers élèves, vous savez comme moi, ou bien peut-être même plus que moi, ce qui se passe entre les murs de ce château présentement. Je vais être honnête avec vous, les Professeurs et moi ignoreront qui est derrière tous ces vols. Des vêtements, des ingrédients, des chaudrons et des livres de haute magie ont été pris au peu partout dans l'école et même dans les bureaux des Professeurs. Si la situation se détériore, je me verrais dans l'obligation d'utiliser de grands moyens pour trouver le coupable que j'avais espéré ne jamais devoir prendre, dit-il en soupirant. Nous commencerons par une fouille complète de l'école. Et interdiction de sortir des murs de l'école. Si un élève à la moindre information sur ce qui ce passe, ma porte sera toujours ouverte, et ce à tout moment. Le coupable sera évidemment puni, mais plus vite il se dénoncera, moins grande en seront les conséquences. Merci et bonne journée.  
  
Après le petit-déjeuner, Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient cour de Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal. Lorsqu'il entra dans la classe, aussi étrange que cela puisse sembler, Harry se sentait mal. Comme s'il avait un poids dans l'estomac. Il avait mal au c?ur. Il se sentait épuisé. Il aurait tellement voulu être ailleurs. L'air l'étouffait. Il voulait sortir de la classe.  
  
- Ca va Harry ? lui demanda Hermione d'un ?il inquiet  
  
- Allé Harry, ce n'est pas la première fois que tu passes un test. On en a vu d'autre ! s'exclama Ron en lui donnant une bonne claque sur l'épaule.  
  
Harry regarda au devant de la classe. Le Professeur Chang avait fait son entrée, un bocal à la main. Après avoir fait l'appel, elle tenta de rassurer les élèves qui étaient très anxieux à l'idée de passer un test.  
  
- Comme vous le savez, aujourd'hui vous allez être noté sur les Sortilèges Primaires et sur le Mur Magique. Je vous rappel que ce n'est pas le test final. Ce n'est qu'une simple évaluation. Dans mes mains, ce trouve un bocal avec des papiers violets. Vous allez venir à tour de rôle prendre un de ces papiers. La couleur de votre papier changera pour vous indiquer quel sort vous devrez jeter, tout dépendant s'il se change en rouge, pour Ferris, bleu pour Aquim, brun pour Tersa et blanc pour Aër. Si votre papier devient de couleur argentée, c'est que vous aurez à ériger un mur de protection contre votre adversaire.  
  
- Comment saurons-nous avec qui nous nous battrons, demanda Seamus.  
  
- Après avoir changé de couleur, le nom de votre partenaire de combat s'inscrira sur le papier, expliqua le Professeur. Alors vous êtes près ?  
  
Hermione fut la première, suivit de Dean. Tous les autres se mirent en rang pour attendre leur tour. Le papier d'Hermione prit la couleur bleue et son adversaire était Dean Thomas. Plusieurs élèves remarquèrent que le nom de leur adversaire ne s'inscrivait que lorsque la personne en question avait pris possession d'un papier violet. Lorsque Ron pris le sien, on entendit :  
  
- Oh non, pas Parvati Patil !  
  
- Oh non, pas Ron Weasley ! s'exclama une voix dans le fond de la classe. Lorsque ce fut au tour de Harry, celui-ci se sentit encore plus nerveux. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Il prit le papier, et il tourna au rouge et le nom de Neville s'inscrivit. Il devrait utiliser le Sortilège de Ferris, celui qui était le moins puissant pour lui. Le seul qu'il ne maîtrisait pas. Harry était découragé. Mais pas autant que Neville. Ce dernier avait espéré être celui qui serait de trop dans la classe. Ainsi il n'aurait pas eu à se défendre devant toute la classe réunie.  
  
Ron fut le premier à passer. Il était celui qui devait faire le Mur de Protection. Il n'eut aucun problème à le maintenir en place devant le Sortilège d'Aër que lui lança Parvati Patil, si on oubli que son mur ne lui arrivait qu'à la taille. Une chose était certaine, il a dû avec les cheveux dans les airs durant un long moment.  
  
La plupart des élèves se débrouillèrent quand même bien, dans l'ensemble. Les Sortilèges ne durèrent, pour la majorité, que quelques secondes à peine. Celui ne Seamus par exemple, ne réussi jamais à atteindre le mur de Lavande Brown.  
  
Puis ce fut au tour de Neville et de Harry. Ils s'avancèrent devant la classe et se mirent un en face de l'autre, attendant le signal du Professeur Chang pour commencer.  
  
- À vos baguettes Messieurs, on se salut, dit-elle. Neville ne fut jamais capable de se pencher tellement il était nerveux, mais Harry ne lui en voulu pas. En fait, Harry, était beaucoup trop préoccuper pour y faire attention. Sa baguette à la main, il sentait sa main tremblée. Il était couvert de sueur. Sa vue était devenue floue depuis qu'il s'était avancé devant la classe. Il sentait ses genoux fléchir sous son poids. Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi ?!  
  
Harry leva sa baguette vers Neville qui invoqua le Sortilège du Mur Magique. Harry tremblait de tous ses membres. Mais pourquoi ? Jamais il ne s'était senti si mal dans sa peau. C'était comme s'il lui manquait une partie de son esprit. - Lorsque vous êtes pr...  
  
Harry ne vit plus rien. Il sentit dans le fond de son âme une sorte d'explosion. Quelque chose qui était plus fort que lui. Une chose qui émanait de lui. Il sentit une bourrasque de vent lui érafler le visage. Il avait l'impression de voler. Harry entendit également des cris. Des cris qui semblaient venir de partout à la fois. Des cris comme l'année dernière... Puis le silence total.  
  
Harry sentait qu'il était étendu quelque part. Il se sentait toujours épuisé. Peut-être était t'il de retour chez la vieille Dame. Il entendait des bruits de pas au loin. Des gens criaient dans les corridors. Que ce passait t'il encore ?  
  
Harry entendit cogner à une porte. Quelqu'un près de lui alla ouvrir et des hommes entrèrent dans la pièce.  
  
- Vous êtes enfin de retour...murmura une petite voix.  
  
- Qu'est t'il arrivé à Harry ? demanda une voix rauque.  
  
- Nous ne le savons pas vraiment. nous attendons qu'il revienne à lui pour qu'il puisse nous en dire plus. C'était vraiment effrayant.  
  
Harry reconnu la voix d'Hermione. Que s'était t'il passé pour qu'il se retrouve à l'infirmerie ? Car c'est bien là qu'il devait se trouver. Harry eut toute la misère du monde à ouvrit les yeux. Lorsqu'il réussit, il vit le visage bienveillant de son parrain, entouré de Ron, d'Hermione et du Professeur Lupin.  
  
- Pourquoi... pourquoi y a t'il t'en de bruit à l'extérieur ? , marmonna Harry.  
  
- Il y a eu un vol dans le bureau de Dumbledore, expliqua le Professeur Lupin.  
  
- Quoi...quel vol ? demanda Harry. Il ne comprenait plus rien. La tête lui tournait toujours.  
  
- Tu vois Harry, répondit Ron, il s'est passé beaucoup de choses depuis que tu ce qui est arrivé dans le cours de Défense Contre Les Forces du Mal. Et la première...  
  
- Comment ça « ce qui est arrivé dans le cours de Défense Contre Les Forces du Mal » ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?  
  
-Tu veux dire que tu ne t'en souviens pas ? s'exclama Ron, les yeux exorbités. Harry fit signe que non. Et étrangement une partie de lui ne voulait pas le savoir.  
  
- C'était tellement affreux Harry, s'écria Hermione, la main devant la bouche. Tu as mis le feu à toute la classe.  
  
- J'ai fait quoi ?!!!!!!!!!!  
  
- Il s'est produit comme une sorte d'explosion, continua Ron. Le Professeur Chang à dû te faire faire un vol à travers la pièce pour que tu ne blesses pas Neville. Et tu t'es fracassé la tête contre le mur. Tu ne te souviens vraiment de rien ?  
  
Harry était paralysé. Comment avait t'il pu faire une chose pareil ? Faire un sort si puissant. Sans s'en rendre compte ! Pauvre Neville. Il devait lui en vouloir maintenant.  
  
- Et pour ce qui est du vol, tout ce qui l'on sait, c'est que ça s'est produit peu de temps après qu'on t'ait amené à l'infirmerie, dit Hermione.  
  
- Le voleur aurait pris quelque chose dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Les Professeurs ont l'air anéanti depuis, soupira Ron.  
  
Lupin et Sirius se lancèrent un coup d'?il. Que savaient t'ils ?  
  
- L'épée de Griffondor a été volée, dit finalement Sirius, au bout d'un moment. 


	14. Chapitre XIII: Lunard et Patmol

Harry Potter et le Cercle Maudit  
  
Chapitre XIII: Lunard et Patmol  
  
Harry passa deux autre jour à l'infirmerie. Il était épuisé. À la demande de Harry, Ron vint avec Neville lui rendre visite. Harry tenait à s'excuser.  
  
- Neville, je suis vraiment désolé. Je ne me suis pas rendu compte de ce que je faisais. Ce n'était pas une attaque personnelle contre toi. J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas bien longtemps. Mais si tu ne veux plus me parler, je comprendrais.  
  
- Tu veux rire Harry ! s'exclama Neville en pouffant de rire. Je n'avais jamais réussi à ériger un mur magique comme celui que j'ai fait dans le cours. D'accord, il n'a pas duré suffisamment longtemps pour me protéger, mais au moins j'ai passé le test, et ça grâce à toi.  
  
Harry eut un sourire triste. Neville avait sans aucun doute raison, mais il avait tout de même risquer de perdre la vie.  
  
Lorsqu'il pu enfin sortir de l'infirmerie, Harry n'eut pas le courage de se rendre à la salle de Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal. Il avait peur de voir les dégâts. Il se rendit plutôt au sommet de la tour ouest. Depuis la première fois où il s'y était rendu avec Ron et Hermione, c'était devenu son refuge. Il se sentait si bien à cet endroit. Il n'était pas épier par les nouveaux élèves qui voulaient voir sa fameuse cicatrice, n'y par les anciens qui le regardaient parfois avec un regard méfiant. Il est vrai que bien des choses étranges arrivaient à Harry. Évidemment l'épisode du Sortilège de Ferris avait fait le tour de l'école.  
  
Arrivé en haut, il s'appuya sur le bord et regarda au loin.  
  
- Enfin, Sirius et Remus sont de retour, dit t'il à haute voix. Qu'ont t'ils découvert ? Ca ne doit pas être de bonnes nouvelles se dit Harry à haute voix.  
  
Harry regardait en bas et vit Hagrid qui s'occupait de son jardin. À cette hauteur, même le Garde-Chasse semblait minuscule. Il se sentait seul.  
  
- Si seulement je pouvais comprendre ce qui s'est passé dans le cours du Professeur Chang.  
  
Le reste de la semaine le plus calmement possible, si on oublie le fait que tous les dortoirs furent fouillés de fond en comble, ainsi que tout le reste du château.  
  
- Vous croyiez qu'il s'agit de la même personne pour l'épée et les livres de la bibliothèque ? demanda Hermione.  
  
Personne ne parla.  
  
- Je me demande ce qui va se produire ? se questionna Harry. tous se le demandaient également, dans leur silence.  
  
Le soir de l'Halloween, lorsque tous les élèves descendirent vers la Grande Salle pour le Banquet, Harry vit le Professeur Lupin en bas de l'escalier. Il semblait fort heureux de revoir ses jeunes amis.  
  
- Sniffle( surnom de Sirius) vous attend à la Cabane Hurlante, dit t'il.  
  
Harry, Ron et Hermione suivirent le Professeur Lupin vers la porte d'entré, lorsque qu'Hermione tourna les talons pour aller vers la Grande Salle.  
  
- Hermione, il restera de la nourriture pour nous à notre retour.  
  
- Je le sais bien. J'apporte des provisions pour Sniffle.  
  
Pourquoi n'y avaient t'ils pas pensés ? Harry et Ron la suivirent et dérobèrent autant de nourriture qu'ils le purent. Nos quatre amis se dirigèrent ensuite vers le Saul-Cogneur, dans le parc, et entrèrent dans le tunnel. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, Harry et les autres arrivèrent à la Cabane, où Sirius les attendit les bras ouverts. Ils prirent leur repas tout en bavardant de tout et de rien. Harry, Ron et Hermione leur parlèrent des cours, de Quidditch et de tous ce qui entouraient de près ou de loin l'école. Lorsque Harry parla de ce qui s'était passé dans cours du Professeur Chang, Sirius et Lupin n'eurent pas l'air surpris, mais s'échangèrent un regard.  
  
-Nous le savons. Nous sommes allés voir les dégâts. Que s'est t'il exactement passé Harry? demanda Sirius.  
  
Et alors Harry lui raconta tout. Comment il était avant le cours et pendant le cours. Comment il se sentait maintenant face à Neville. Ce qu'il pensait de ce vol.  
  
- C'est de la simple provocation, soupira Sirius. Ca ne rime à rien tout cela.  
  
- Qui cherche t'on à provoquer ? demanda Harry.  
  
- Le Maître Du Sortilège... dit à son tour Lupin, la tête basse.  
  
- Qui est-ce ? demanda d'une même voix nos trois amis.  
  
Cela semblait tellement mystérieux. Ce sorcier devait avoir de très grand pouvoir. Sirius et Lupin se regardèrent à nouveaux.  
  
- Nous l'ignorons. Le Maître du Sortilège est celui qui doit protéger l'épée de Griffondor, et le dernier dont nous avons eu connaissance, est mort il y a longtemps déjà. Mais Voldemort a dû apprendre à qui ce fardeau était revenu, continua le Professeur Lupin.  
  
Harry pensa que cela pouvait être Albus Dumbledore, le Directeur.  
  
- Mais comment aurait t'il pu être mis au courant, ça on l'ignore, car seul le Ministère...le Ministère ?...Attend une minute... C'est clair... c'est Frank ! s'écria Sirius en se levant d'un bond.  
  
À ces mots, Harry se souvenu de ce que Mondingus Fletcher lui avait dit le soir où il l'avait amené chez Hermione : trois sorciers étaient portés disparus. Peut-être que cet homme faisait parti du lot... avec McCald.  
  
- Comment « Frank » ? demanda Lupin  
  
- Frank Moroz. La Langue-de-plomb.  
  
Les Langues-de-plomb sont des fonctionnaires du ministère qui travaillent sur tous les dossiers classés top-secret. Personne ne sait sur quoi ils travaillent.  
  
- Il devait être en possession du dossier concernant la protection de l'école, ou bien il a dû être au courant de quelques choses. Il a très bien pu être attrapé par les Mangemorts et soumis à de puissants Sortilèges, pour ensuite être tué comme Bertha Jorkins l'année dernière, dit Sirius en faisant les cents pas.  
  
Bertha Jorkins était une petite sorcière qui travaillait au département Sportif au Ministère, lorsqu'elle fut enlevée par Peter Pettigrow lors de vacances en Albanie. Voldemort lui fit subir de puissants Sortilèges d'Amnésie pour tirer toutes les informations qu'elle pouvait lui donner à propos de Tournoi Des Trois Sorciers et de l'évasion de Barty Croupton Jr, un fidèle Mangemort qui se mis aussitôt au service de son Maître.  
  
- Il fut le premier à disparaître, expliqua Lupin aux autres qui ne comprenaient qu'à moitié. Son absence avait été rapportée à la fin du moi de Juin. Mais quel serait le rapport entre lui et Pete Leweek ? demanda Lupin en se tournant vers Sirius. Et Elrik McCald, le gars des relations moldues ?  
  
- Pete est mort ! s'écria Ron. Quand ça ?  
  
-Qui est Pete ? chuchota Hermione à l'oreille de Lupin.  
  
- Un Obliator qui travaillait avec mon père soupira Ron, qui avait tout entendu.  
  
Les Obliators sont les sorciers qui s'occupent d'effacer tout accident de nature magique qui aurait pu impliquer un Moldu.  
  
- Pete a été porté disparu peu de temps avant la disparition de McCald, le jour de l'Attaque sur le chemin de Traverse, mais le Ministère ne l'a retrouvé qu'il y a une semaine à peine, dans un boisé non loin de chez lui, expliqua Remus. Sans vie.  
  
Le Professeur Lupin leur montra une photo. Cela devait être une photo officielle du Ministère. Il semblait s'agir des chefs de département avec certains de leurs hommes de main.  
  
- À droite, dit t'il, il s'agit de Pete et ...  
  
Hermione étouffa un cris perçant et leva vers Remus Lupin des yeux en larmes.  
  
- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? lui demanda Ron en s'approchant d'elle.  
  
- Cet homme est celui qui a été pourchassé par les loups, s'écria t'elle, en panique. Elle pointa un jeune l'homme qui se trouvait au centre de la photo.  
  
-McCald...dit Sirius en regardant la photo à son tour.  
  
Puis il s'approcha d'Hermione et tenta de la calmer. Elle s'agrippa à Sirius, comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Peut-être était ce ainsi qu'elle se sentait.Que l'on devait la sauver de ce qu'elle avait vu...Au bout d'un moment, l'étreinte se fit moins forte. Hermione cessa de pleurer.  
  
- Comment les loups étaient t'ils ? lui demanda Lupin, l'?il brillant.  
  
- Il y en avait un noir et gris avec un ?il balafré et l'autre était plus pâle.  
  
Lupin se leva d'un bon et se mis à faire les cents pas dans la cabane. Il ne cessait de dire : « C'est lui... ça ne peut être que lui... »  
  
Puis, pour changer de sujet, ils parlèrent de la mission des deux hommes. Lupin et Sirius n'avaient pas trouvé Sayter, comme Harry l'avait pensé. Tous les loups avaient disparus sans laissée de traces. Le visage de Lupin s'assombrit.  
  
- Etes-vous allé ailleurs ? demanda Hermione, qui voulu changer l'atmosphère pesante qui les entouraient tous.  
  
- Nous sommes retournés en Bulgarie, mais les gens sont encore plus muets que la dernière fois, répondit Sirius. Tous ce que nous avons fait, c'est visité un centre où des évènements magiques étaient survenus. Mais nous n'avons rien découvert... soupira t'il.  
  
Il se faisait tard maintenant. Harry, Ron et Hermione durent dire au revoir à Sirius et Remus et promirent de revenir souvent. Arrivé dans le Hall d'entré, ils décidèrent de se rendre dans la Salle Commune. Ils n'avaient plus faim, et en plus la Grande Salle commençait à se vider. Nos trois amis montèrent donc les escaliers et ce rendirent dans leur Salle Commune, où là, ils allèrent s'asseoir dans un coin.  
  
- Vous croyez qu'il y a eut d'autres disparitions chez les sorciers ? Ou bien chez les Moldus ? demanda Ron.  
  
Les deux autres haussèrent les épaules. Que pouvaient t'ils répondre. Ils n'étaient au courant de rien. On les gardait à l'écart de ce qui se passait à l'extérieur des murs du château.  
  
- Heureusement qu'il n'y a pas eut d'autre vol dans l'école, continua t'il.  
  
Au bout d'un moment, Hermione se leva. Elle devait aller faire une ronde de surveillance, en bonne petite préfète qu'elle était. Comme il ne restait presque plus personne dans la Salle Commune, Harry et Ron décidèrent d'aller se coucher. Dans le dortoir, Harry remarqua que ces choses avaient légèrement changé de place. Ces vêtements étaient en désordre et son balai n'était plus dans sa valise. En s'approchant de plus près, il se rendit compte qu'il avait été aussi la victime du voleur.  
  
- La Cape ! murmura t'il à Ron. La Cape d'Invisibilité de mon père a disparue !  
  
Ils ne pouvaient rien faire. Ils décidèrent de se coucher. De toute façon, sans cette cape, ils ne pouvaient pas se promener dans les corridors à la recherche du voleur. Harry ne réussi jamais à fermer l'?il par contre. Il s'imaginait mille et un scénario sur l'identité du voleur. Cela pourrait être Rogue qui serait de retour de côté de son ancien Maître, Voldemort. Ou bien Malefoy pour attirer l'attention de Voldemort sur lui. Un élève de l'école pour attirer la gloire sur sa maison en faisant semblant de trouver les objets volés.  
  
Harry arrêta là, car il se rendit compte qu'il était devenu ridicule. Il décida d'utiliser le Sortilège Oculus, pour voir ce qui l'entourait dans le dortoir des cinquième année.  
  
Harry entendit la porte du dortoir ouvrir. Il tira doucement sur les rideaux de son lit et vit que Ron était aussi éveillé. Ce dernier lui fit signe d'attendre et pointa le devant de son lit. Quelqu'un s'approchait de la valise de Harry. Celui-ci fit un décompte vers Ron pour que les deux garçons sautent sur l'intrus en même temps.  
  
Un...deux...trois... Ron et Harry s'élancèrent sur le devant du lit de ce dernier, et il eut alors un bruit sourd sur le plancher, comme une masse qui tombait et un cri étouffé. Harry mis la main sur ce qui semblait être le pan de la robe de quelqu'un. Il écarta les rideaux de son lit et vit une fille pétrifiée de terreur devant lui.  
  
- Ginny ! s'écria t'il. Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?  
  
- Elle n'est pas seule, dit Ron. Regarde ce que j'ai pêché ?  
  
Harry tourna la tête vers Ron et vit qu'il tenait par un bras, un petit être décharné, du nom de Dobby.  
  
Dobby était un elfe de Maison tenu en esclavage il y a quelques années par la famille Malefoy. Avant son entré en deuxième année à Poudlard, cet elfe de Maison était venu prévenir Harry des graves dangers qu'il courait s'il retournait à l'école. Harry avait finalement réussi à le faire libérer en faisant en sorte que Lucius Malefoy offre à Dobby un vêtement, seul signe de liberté pour les Elfes de Maisons. Dobby travaillait maintenant au château de Poudlard depuis un an.  
  
- Vous allez devoir nous expliquer tous les deux, dit Harry, lorsqu'ils furent tous sorti du dortoir des garçons.  
  
- C'est pour venir en aide à la petite demoiselle, dit Dobby en se pinçant les oreilles. Monsieur Harry Potter ne doit pas faire de mal à Dobby. Il ne doit pas en vouloir à Miss Weasley. Elle ne faisait que suivre méchant Dobby.  
  
- Ce n'est pas vrai, dit Ginny. C'est moi qui lui aie demandé de m'aider. De l'aider. Je venais remettre la cape en place, je le jure.  
  
- Comment sais-tu que j'avais ce genre de cape ? lui demanda Harry en colère.  
  
- Ne lui fait pas de mal, s'écria Ginny en se plaçant devant Dobby.  
  
Harry se rappela à ce moment que Dobby avait vu sa cape l'année dernière lorsque qu'il s'était endormi, la cape sur la tête, dans la bibliothèque et que Dobby était venu le réveiller.  
  
-À une seule condition, dit Harry, l'air menaçant. Vous devez nous montrer qui est le voleur...la voleuse.  
  
A contre c?ur pour Ginny, ils sortirent tous du dortoir et marchèrent vers le trou que cachait le portrait de la Grosse dame. On entendait des voix près de l'entré. Tous demeurèrent silencieux. Lorsque le portrait pivota, Ginny poussa un cris étouffé et voulu rebrousser chemin, mais Ron la retient. Devant elle se trouvait Hermione, Fred et George. Ces derniers avaient de toute évidence été pris sur le fait d'un mauvais coup quelconque par la préfète.  
  
- Cette foi-ci, j'ai pu vous sortir du pétrin. Cela ne veut pas dire que je le ferais à toutes les fois, c'est bien compris ?  
  
- Oui Hermione de nos c?urs, dirent les jumeaux. Qu'est ce que vous faîtes là tous les quatre ?  
  
Harry et Ron se regardèrent un long moment. Devaient t'ils le dire ? Quel mensonge pourraient t'ils inventer ? Finalement se fut Ginny qui parla.  
  
- Nous allons venir en aide à quelqu'un qui est blessé, expliqua t'elle.  
  
Harry et Ron ne réussirent pas à convaincrent les jumeaux de ne pas les suivre. C'est ainsi que tout le clan Weasley ainsi que Harry, Hermione et Dobby parcoururent les corridors du château. Ginny connaissait, semble t'il, très bien le chemin.  
  
- Ginny depuis combien de temps protèges-tu cette personne ? demanda Harry.  
  
- Depuis le Banquet... Ne lui en voulez pas... je vous en pris...elle a tout rapporté... dit Ginny en larmes et à voix basse.  
  
- Ouais, tout sauf... commença Ron. Hermione venait de lui donner un coup de coude dans les côtes.  
  
- Tes frères et Ginny ne sont peut-être pas au courant pour l'épée, chuchota t'elle. Ne t'en fait pas Ginny, on ne lui veut aucun mal.  
  
- C'est vrai Ginny, dit Harry. J'étais fâché au début, mais là ça va.  
  
Ils arrivèrent enfin à l'une des tours secondaires du château. Ces tours étaient autre fois des donjons qui servaient à garder les animaux dangereux. Aujourd'hui, ils constituaient la partie du château la plus délabrée.  
  
Nos amis montèrent doucement les escaliers et firent de la lumière avec leurs baguettes.  
  
- Ne faite pas de bruit, dit Ginny. Et attention à la dernière marche, elle est brisée.  
  
Ginny s'avança dans la noirceur du donjon. Il y avait de la paille sur le plancher. On entendait des petits bruits de pas. Sans aucun doute des rats. Les murs étaient noirs malgré la lumière qui émanait des baguettes magiques de nos amis. En plus, le plafond de cette pièce formait une sorte de dôme plus sombre encore que tout le reste.  
  
- Il faut être drôlement courageux pour vivre ici, dit Ron.  
  
- Ou bien complètement fou, renchérit Fred.  
  
George, Harry et Dobby suivirent Ginny. Il voulait être certains qu'elle allait bien. Sous ses pas, Harry entendait le son des planches craquées. On oubli la discrétion. Les sons résonnaient de partout.  
  
- Où es-tu ? Tu n'as pas à te cacher, chuchota Ginny. Ce sont mes amis et mes frères. Ils ne te feront aucun mal, je le jure.  
  
Il n'eut pas de réponse.  
  
Ils regardèrent de tous les côtés et ne virent personne. Harry leva les yeux vers le haut du dôme. C'est là qu'il vit accrocher une petite forme vêtue de noire. Il n'arrivait pas a y croire. Comment cette personne faisait t'elle ça ?  
  
- Elle est là ! s'écria t'il.  
  
C'est alors que la voleuse se laissa carrément tomber sur le sol et atterrit sur Ron, qui n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Cette fille se précipita ensuite vers la porte, non sans difficulté, car elle semblait vraiment mal en point. Harry, Hermione et les jumeaux se précipitèrent sur elle. Hermione tenta de l'immobiliser avec un sortilège d'arrêt, mais ne réussi jamais. La voleuse courait en zigzaguant. Elle atteignit les escaliers et les dévala à grande vitesse. Elle arriva sur le palier du troisième étage, mais continua sa course. Harry et les autres n'arrivaient pas à la suivre. La voleuse arriva sur le deuxième palier. Lorsqu' elle mis le pied sur la première marche, l'escalier se mis en mouvement. Il y avait un trou devant elle. Elle poussa un cris de terreur qui résonna dans tous les escaliers. Elle était sur le point de tomber dans le vide. Harry et Fred tentèrent de l'atteindre avec un sort de lévitation, mais ils étaient encore trop loin.  
  
Harry avait un haut c?ur. Si elle tombait, elle allait se rompre le cou, c'était certain. Ils allaient arriver trop tard pour la sauver. Dans un dernier mouvement, la voleuse se tourna vers eux, et sortie une corde de sa poche. Il s'agissait du Polychaînon que Ron avait offert à Harry pour son anniversaire. La corde s'attacha d'elle-même à la rampe de l'escalier supérieur. Elle était à présent pendu dans le vide. Si elle lâchait, s'était la fin pour elle. À cet instant, le Professeur Rogue traversa la porte du deuxième étage et arriva sur le plier. Il vit la corde et aussitôt, il s'approcha du bord de l'escalier. D'un mouvement rapide, il brandit sa baguette et en fit sortir une seconde corde qui s'enroula autour de la taille de la jeune voleuse et Rogue la tira vers lui. Elle atterrit dans ses bras et ne voulu jamais relâcher son étreinte tellement elle était terrorisée. 


	15. Chapitre XIV: L'Interrogatoire

Harry Potter et le Cercle Maudit  
  
Chapitre XIV : L'Interrogatoire  
  
-Venez avec moi tous les sept, dit Rogue en dévisageant la jeune fille toujours agrippée à lui. Ils le suivirent dans les corridors qui menaient jusque dans son bureau qui se trouvait annexé aux donjons où se passait le cours de Potion. Cette pièce était sombre et ovale, et renfermait un nombre incroyable d'ingrédients plus lugubres les uns que les autres.  
  
Harry observa la jeune fille, tout comme Ron d'ailleurs. Le visage de l'inconnue avait tellement de blessures qu'il ne pouvait dire s'il s'agissait d'une élève de l'école. Elle portait de toute évidence les vêtements qu'elle avait dû prendre à un garçon dans les dortoirs. Ses pantalons étaient si grand pour elle, qu'ils recouvraient la totalité de ses pieds. C'est à peine si on apercevait la pointe de ses souliers lorsqu'elle marchait. On aurait dit d'ailleurs, qu'elle avait dû parcourir des milles avait ses souliers, tellement ils étaient en mauvais état. La jeune fille portait également une chemise noire qui lui arrivait à mi- cuisse. Mais ce qui frappait le plus chez cette fille, ce n'était pas la manière dont elle était habillée, mais la fatigue que son visage exprimait. Elle semblait si épuisée aux yeux de Harry, que ce dernier se demandait bien qu'elle âge elle puisse avoir. Ses yeux semblaient si.si vide que Harry pensa qu'elle avait dû vivre des choses terribles ou bien alors avait dû subir un Sortilège d'Amnésie.  
  
Dans son bureau, Rogue aida la jeune fille à s'asseoir, mais Harry et les autres durent demeurer plantés debout. Puis Rogue alla s'asseoir derrière son bureau, les doigts croisés. Il eut un rictus aux lèvres en les observa longuement.  
  
-Alors...à ce que je vois, le célèbre Harry Potter n'a toujours pas abandonner ses promenades nocturnes. Et maintenant, il y amène même sa cours avec lui.  
  
- Nous la cherchions Professeur et.commença Harry.  
  
- Et bien, elle ne semblait pas très enthousiasme de vous voir Potter. Est- ce là votre nouveau Hobby de poursuivre les gens en pleine nuit pour vous faire remarquer Potter ?  
  
Si les yeux pouvaient invoquer un sortilège, il est certain qu'en cet instant, Harry et le Professeur Rogue aurait invoqué Attila...Pour ce foudroyer mutuellement...  
  
- C'est moi qui ai demandé aux autres de me suivre Professeur, dit Ginny à voix baisse.  
  
- Elle et Dobby, nous ont dit qu'il y avait quelqu'un de caché dans les tours et que cette personne était blessée, répondit Ron pour prendre la défense de sa petite s?ur.  
  
-Comme c'est charmant ! répondit un Rogue au regard de glace. C'est très gentil de votre part. Mais vous auriez très bien pu vous promeniez avec cet elfe de maison tous les deux, dit-il en désignant Ron et Harry, le forçant à pénétrer dans les dortoirs et les bureaux pour y voler des choses. Des livres de Magie Noire, des ingrédients très rare par exemple. Et même des uniformes de filles. Bien que je me demande à quoi cela à bien dû vous servir, dit t'il, toujours un rictus aux lèvres.  
  
Harry n'arrivait pas à y croire. Le Professeur Rogue les accusait de vol. Qu'auraient t'ils fait avec toutes ses choses prises ? Et avec les vêtements pour filles ? Non mais pour qui Rogue les prenait t'il ? ( après réflexion, Harry en convient finalement qu'il ne tenait pas à le savoir)  
  
Décidément, Rogue avait une dent contre eux. À ce stade, nous devrions peut-être même dire un dentier au complet...Rogue ne prêta jamais attention aux jumeaux, ni à Hermione, ni à Ginny, ni à Dobby qui était allé se placer à côté de la chaise où la jeune fille était assise en silence. Il posa une de ses longues mains osseuses sur les genoux de celle-ci pour tenter de la rassurer un peu.  
  
-Ce n'est pas nous qui...commença à nouveau Harry.  
  
- Silence Potter ! s'exclama Rogue.  
  
- Non je ne me tairais pas ! C'est cette fille qui a volé toutes ses choses. C'est à elle que vous devriez poser des questions !  
  
Rogue et Harry se fusillèrent du regard encore une fois( c'est presque devenu une coutume dans leur cas...)  
  
- Quoi ?! C'est elle ! s'écria George, l'air vraiment déconcerté. On n'en savait rien. Ah ! C'est pour cela que vous ne vouliez pas qu'on vienne avec vous.  
  
- Pour vous vanter d'être ceux qui ont mis la main sur le voleur...enfin la voleuse, continua Fred à son tour.  
  
- Non les gars, dit Ron, on voulait seulement aider...euh( il se rendit compte qu'il ignorait son nom)...cette fille.  
  
- Silence Weasley ! s'écria Rogue. Toujours avec son visage de marbre, il observa la jeune fille quelques instant. Il semblait fort pensif. Puis il se pencha vers elle par-dessus son bureau.  
  
-Quelle est votre nom ?  
  
Elle ne dit pas un mot, le regard fixé sur les mains de Rogue.  
  
-Répondez à la question immédiatement. Sinon je pourrais très bien vous renvoyer là d'où vous venez, et ce sur-le-champ !  
  
-Cette jeune personne n'a même pas eu le temps de goûter à l'hospitalité de Poudlard que vous voulez déjà la renvoyer Severus, dit une voix amusée derrière tous les élèves réunis devant le bureau de Professeur Rogue. Tous se retournèrent, non sans surprise, pour voir leur directeur aux lunettes lunaires s'avancer vers eux.  
  
-Cette jeune fille est soupçonnée de vol, Monsieur de Directeur, dit Rogue.  
  
-Je vous rappelle que tous les objets empruntés, ont été restitués à leurs propriétaires, répondit Albus Dumbledore en jetant un coup d'?il vers la jeune fille.  
  
Cette dernière ne cligna même pas des paupières.  
  
-Mais nous ignorons d'où elle vient et quel est son nom, Monsieur le Directeur.  
  
-Vous venez de Bulgarie si je ne me trompe pas, n'est-ce pas Miss Van Tchev?  
  
À cet instant, la jeune fille se retourna très lentement vers le Professeur Dumbledore, et le fixa intensément. Les yeux de la jeune voleuse s'illuminèrent comme s'ils revenaient à la vie. Ses mains gantées se mirent à trembler. Harry reconnu immédiatement ces mains. Ce n'était pas possible...  
  
-Nëmy !!! s'exclama Harry, déconcerté.  
  
Ces gants l'avaient tellement intrigués qu'il les aurait reconnus n'importe où. Harry n'en croyait pas ses propres yeux. Nëmy Nephlite! La jeune fille qu'il avait rencontrée dans le bus lorsqu'il se rendait chez Hermione. Il en était certain maintenant, c'était bien elle. Elle avait tellement changé. Elle avait aussi changé de nom à ce qu'il semblait. Elle était si amaigrie et ses yeux étaient tellement cernés que Harry ne l'aurait jamais reconnue. Rien à voir avec la jeune fille pleine de vie et un peu folle qu'il avait rencontré cette nuit-là. Que lui était t'il arrivé ? Qu'est ce qu'elle faisait là? Comment était t'elle arrivé là ?  
  
-Co...comment savez-vous mon nom ? demanda Nëmy en fixant le Directeur.  
  
-Rare sont les choses qui me passent sous le nez, sans que je ne m'en rende compte. Mais il semble que notre ami ici vous connaisse sous un autre nom, dit le Dumbledore. Quel est votre nom Miss?  
  
- Nëmyria Nephlite Van Tchev, Monsieur.  
  
-Mais ce n'est pas ce que tu m'avais dis ! s'exclama Harry. Il ne comprenait décidément plus rien.  
  
- Pourquoi donner deux noms différents ? , demanda Hermione, qui semblait aussi perdue, sinon plus, que Harry. C'est de la fraude.  
  
Nëmy se tourna vers Harry et le dévisagea longuement en fronçant les sourcils.  
  
- On s'est déjà rencontré ? demanda t'elle à Harry.  
  
Harry était surpris. C'était la première fois qu'une personne ne se souvenait pas de lui. Il en fit presque heureux( ça changeait des gens qui le dévisageait à cause qu »on l'avait reconnu). Mais il aurait aimé que Nëmy se souvienne de lui. D'accord, ils ne s'étaient parlé que quelques minutes, mais quand même.  
  
Harry vit Nëmy sortir d'une de ses poches, une paire de lunettes qui semblait avoir fait la guerre. La monture noire était tordue dans tous les sens et il manquait une lentille. Elle porta cette, comment dire, structure métallique démantibulée à ses yeux pour le regarder. Harry sortit sa baguette et dit :  
  
- Oculus Réparum. Et une nouvelle lentille se forma et la monture de lunette redevint comme neuve. Harry eut un petit sourire, cela lui rappela sa première rencontre avec Hermione dans le Poudlard Express. C'est elle qui lui avait réparé ses lunettes qui étaient fixées par du ruban adhésif.  
  
- Merci...Ah oui...Harry c'est ça? Dans le bus... tu te rendais à Embourg je crois, non? Désolée, j'en perds des bouts ces derniers temps...  
  
- Oui, et toi tu te rendais à l'Auberge de ta tante, mais tu t'es arrêté en chemin pour la nuit, si je me souviens bien.  
  
Elle approuva d'un signe de tête.  
  
Pis un grand silence s'installa dans la pièce. Tout le monde se lançait des coups d'?il pour savoir ce qui allait maintenant ce passer. Tous sauf Albus Dumbledore et Nëmy, qui d'après l'expression de son visage, semblait prise dans les abîmes du désespoir.  
  
- Bien, dit finalement le Professeur Dumbledore, je crois qu'il est temps que chacun d'entre-nous retournent au lit, là où nous devrions tous être en ce moment, et ce depuis un bout de temps. Severus, auriez-vous l'amabilité de reconduire cette jeune personne à l'infirmerie ? Mrs Pomfresh s'occupera de vos blessures, ajouta t'il à l'adresse de Nëmy. Je ne veux pas que vous sortiez de cet endroit avant que je vous en donne la permission. Et je ne veux pas que vous révéliez votre véritable nom à qui que ce soit. Je sais qu'il y dans cette école des gens qui seraient fort heureux de révéler où vous êtes Miss Van Tchev.  
  
- Alors... cela... cela veut dire que vous n'allez pas me renvoyer...là où je viens...en Bulgarie, dit Nëmy en regardant le Directeur avec une étrange lueur dans les yeux.  
  
- Vous me serez d'avantage utile ici que là-bas, dit Dumbledore en observant la jeune fille par-dessus ses lunettes.  
  
Harry ne comprenait pas où Dumbledore voulait en venir, mais se dit qu'il devait avoir ses raisons.  
  
Rogue se leva et s'approcha de Nëmy. Elle avait beaucoup de difficulté à ce tenir debout. Ses genoux se heurtaient à une vitesse folle( c'est étrange ce que l'adrénaline fait parfois...) La tenant fermement par la taille, Rogue et Nëmy se dirigèrent avec la porte du bureau.  
  
- J'aimerais savoir, dit le Professeur Dumbledore avant que le Professeur de Potion et la jeune fille n'atteignent la porte, avez-vous de la famille dans les environs Nëmyria ?  
  
- Seulement une tante Monsieur. Mais elle habite loin d'ici. Enfin...je crois...  
  
- Alors je vois que vous n'avez jamais fais connaissance avec vos cousins Weasley.  
  
Nëmy fronça les sourcils et dévisagea les frères Weasley et Ginny. Ils eurent passablement la même réaction. Harry et Hermione se lancèrent un coup d'?il. Ils avaient manqué un épisode ?  
  
- Il me semblait seulement que vous ayez le même nom de famille. J'ai crû que vous étiez parent. Mais peut-être est-ce que je deviens quelque peu sénile avec le temps ? continua le directeur en riant.  
  
Le Professeur Dumbledore observa la jeune voleuse, toujours aux côtés de Rogue, qui lui, eut un rictus de glace après le commentaire du Directeur de Poudlard. Nëmy fixa Dumbledore, avant d'afficher un bref sourire sur son visage et s'inclina en signe d'approbation. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Ron, les jumeaux et Ginny. Ces derniers s'échangèrent quelques regards amusés, puis semblèrent approuver eux-aussi. Approuver quoi ?! Harry n'avait rien compris.  
  
- Dumbledore veut faire passer Nëmy pour la cousine de Ron, tu n'avais donc pas compris ? chuchota Hermione à l'oreille de Harry lorsque celui-ci la supplia du regard de bien vouloir lui expliquer.  
  
Bien là ! Ce n'était pas très clair comme discussion !  
  
Puis Nëmy, aidée de Rogue, sortit du bureau. Le Professeur Dumbledore regarda attentivement les six élèves et l'elfe de Maison. Tous se demandaient ce qui allait leur arriver. Le Professeur s'appuya contre le bureau de Rogue, et croisa les bras, mais n'avait pas l'air sévère. Seulement amusé. C'est ce qui était le plus étrange de l'histoire. On avait trouvé la voleuse, et cela faisait rire le Directeur de l'école.  
  
- Je vous demanderais de ne pas parler de la découverte de notre jeune amie. Cela sera notre secret. Je sais que je peux vous faire confiance. Mais ce que j'aimerais savoir, Miss Weasley, c'est comment vous avez réussi à la cacher aussi longtemps ?  
  
- Vous devrez lui demander, Professeur, car elle se cachait de moi aussi. La première fois que je l'ai rencontré, elle était dans la Salle Commune de Griffondor, le soir du Banquet. Je ne l'ai vu que quelque fois par la suite.  
  
À cette révélation, le Directeur de l'école fronça légèrement. Il avait l'air visiblement surpris.  
  
- Nous verrons tout cela un autre jour. Il est temps d'aller au lit pour tout le monde. Vous avez des cours demain...  
  
C'est bien résolu que chacun tourna les talons et retourna vers les dortoirs. Aucun ne parla. Harry songeait à Nëmy. Était-ce vraiment elle qui avait volé tous ces choses. Pourquoi toutes ces choses d'ailleurs ? Et l'épée ? Et pourquoi Dumbledore semblait ne pas la croire coupable.  
  
Une fois dans son lit, s'ombra dans un sommeil troublé. Le lendemain matin par contre, il ne se souvenait plus de rien. Seul signe de se trouble, fut le fait que son lit fut totalement défait. Les yeux grands ouverts, c'est alors qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était très tôt. Mais il n'arrivait pas à ce rendormir. Le soleil se levait au loin et pénétrait dans le dortoir. Harry décida de s'habiller, et de descendre dans la Salle Commune, mais il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. Il se dit qu'une petite balade dans l'école ne lui ferait aucun tord. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas aventuré dans l'école. Il sortit de la Salle Commune, armé de la Cape de son père et de la carte du Maraudeur. La personne la plus proche de lui était Rusard, qui semblait encore prit avec Peeves, l'Esprit Frappeur. C'est deux là, ce faisait la guerre depuis des siècles semblait t'il.  
  
Harry monta au troisième étage. Depuis sa première année, il ne s'était aventuré que quelques fois sur cet étage. Il faut dire qu'à l'époque, il y avait un gigantesque Chien à trois têtes qui appartenait Hagrid, qui gardait la trappe. Cette trappe menait à la Pierre Philosophale, pierre ayant la propriété de donner la vie éternelle à quiconque l'avait en sa possession. Elle avait été détruite depuis.En fait. depuis que Voledemort avait tenté de la prendre.  
  
Harry marchait tranquillement dans les corridors peu éclairés. Il avait retiré sa Cape d'invisibilité, car il voyait difficilement devant lui. Cet étage était vraiment lugubre. Il y avait beaucoup de tapisseries moisies par le temps. Des armures rouillées également. Harry n'était pas rassuré, mais continua toute de même sa visite avec le courage qui était sien. C'est alors que Harry entendit un bruit derrière lui. Il se retourna d'un mouvement rapide et vit Peeves foncer sur lui.  
  
-UN ÉLÈVE EN LIBERTÉ !!!! UN ÉLÈVE EN LIBERTÉ !!!! hurla t'il à plein poumon. Ce dernier se mis à tourner autour de la tête de Harry à une vitesse folle, tel un vautour autour de sa proie.  
  
- Peeves, tais-toi pour l'amour du ciel !  
  
Peeves fonça à nouveau vers Harry. Ce dernier s'écarta à temps, avant de recevoir la main de Peeves de plein fouet à la figure.  
  
- Peeves va te mettre le nez tout noir. Tu vas voir. Puis Peeves fonça à nouveau vers Harry. Ce dernier ce rendit compte que l'Esprit Frappeur avait sur les main une sorte de pâte visqueuse et noirâtre très dégoûtante. Harry réussit à éviter Peeves et prit ses jambes à son cou, mais celui-ci revient à la charge.  
  
- Tu veux que Rusard met la main sur toi ? demanda Harry d'un ton furieux, tout en courant à travers le corridor du troisième étage.  
  
À cette menace, Peeves se calma. Harry arrêta sa course. Peeves se posta près de Harry quelque instant.  
  
- C'est vrai que si ...que si...Que si je t'attrape, ça sera beaucoup plus amusant! s'exclama Peeves. Cette fois-ci, l'Esprit Frappeur s'élança sur Harry plus vite que ce dernier ne l'avait prévu. Peeves lui estampa carrément la main sur le visage. Harry porta ensuite sa main droite sur son visage, sous les rires d'un Peeves, fou de joie, et sentit quelque chose gluant se coller à ces doigts. La sensation était éc?urante. On aurait dit de la vaseline mélangée à de la farine de l'eau*.  
  
- Peeves ! s'écria Harry, fou de rage. Tu vas me le payer!! Comment allait t'il faire partir ça maintenant ?  
  
- Suis-moi. On va aller voir le chef-d'?uvre. Puis Peeves attrapa Harry par le collet de sa chemise et le tira vers le fond du corridor. Harry tira de toutes ses forces dans le sens inverse. Vers quoi Peeves le menait t'il ? Quoi que cela fut, Harry ne tenait pas à le savoir. Peeves passa par un mur, qui était en fait une tapisserie déguisée en mur de pierres ( on se souvient que l'Halloween était la veille...il y en a toujours qui sont plus fêtards que d'autres...). C'est alors que Harry se retrouva dans une pièce avec de grande poutre de pierre. Elles affichaient chacune l'emblème d'une des maisons de Poudlard. Il y avait aussi de très grandes fenêtres. Cette pièce était immense et magnifique. On aurait dit une salle de Cérémonie. Cela devait faire longtemps que quelqu'un n'était pas entré dans cet endroit par contre. Il y avait tellement de poussière. Peeves traîna Harry jusque dans le fond de la pièce, dans une partie plus sombre. Il y avait risiblement des gens qui étaient passés par là. Non pas que les traces sur le plancher soient fraîches, mais il y avait un peu moins d'accumulation de poussière à cet endroit.  
  
- Regarde. Tu n'es pas jolie comme ça ? demanda Peeves, l'Esprit Frappeur.  
  
Devant Harry, se trouvait sa propre image dans un grand miroir. Il avait effectivement la grande main de Peeves estampée sur le visage. On aurait pu croire à cet instant que Harry faisait partit d'une tribu indigène. Mais cela ne préoccupa pas Harry. Ce qui le marqua, c'est la présence de personnes derrière son propre reflet dans la glace. Et il les connaissait très bien ces personnes. C'était sa propre famille. Celle qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Son père et sa mère, derrière lui et lui souriaient. Ainsi que d'autre personnes qui se tenait plus à l'écart, mais qui lui envoyaient un signe de la main et un sourire bienveillant. Harry se trouvait devant le Miroir du Riséd.  
  
Ce miroir a la capacité de nous montrer le désir le plus précieux et le plus enfuit que nous ayons au fond de notre âme et notre c?ur. Harry avait déjà vu ce miroir et en était devenu accro. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir voir et revoir encore toutes ses personnes qui constituaient sa famille. Sa vraie famille, et non ces personnes qu'il appelait « son oncle et sa tante ».  
  
Harry aurait souhaité pouvoir demeurer un peu plus longtemps devant le Mirroir du Riséd, mais ces yeux en décidèrent autrement. Non pas que Harry se mis à pleurer( Il est plus fort que ça, notre petit Harry tout de même) C'est seulement que des points noirs se formaient tranquillement dans sa vision. Il paniqua quelque instant. Que se passait t'il. Harry se retourna vers Peeves, mais ce dernier avait disparu( Étrangement.) Ca devait être cette colle qui réagissait. Il devait se rendre au plus vite à l'infirmerie. Mrs Pomfresh saurait quoi faire.  
  
Ce n'est pas sans difficulté qu'il se dirigea vers les escaliers et se rendit au premier étage. Il voyait de moins en moins. En chemin, certains portrait tentèrent de la rassurer.  
  
- Ça va partir avec de l'eau, disait l'un.  
  
- Si ta vue ne revient pas d'ici quatre minutes, tu seras aveugle, dit une autre bonne-femme sur les portraits.  
  
- Avez-vous besoin d'aide cher compagnon de chevalerie ? dit la voix tonitruante du Chevalier de Catogan. Harry avait fait la rencontre de ce valeureux chevalier trois ans plus tôt, lorsque lui et Ron s'étaient perdu dans le château à force de chercher la Salle de classe du Professeur Trelawney. Harry devait maintenant d'agripper à deux mains à la rampe de l'escalier pour ne pas risquer de tomber. Mais s'il tombait dans un trou laisser par ces escaliers qui se déplaçaient toujours ?  
  
Le Chevalier de Catogan n'attendit pas la réponse et fonça immédiatement vers l'infirmerie en traversant un nombre impressionnant de tableau. Plus les secondes passaient, plus Harry devenait aveugle. À peine quelques minutes plus tard, des pas provenant d'un étage inférieur, se fit entendre. Harry ne voyait plus rien à présent. Pourvu que cela ne soit pas Rogue, se disait t'il. Prions pour que cela ne soit pas Ro...  
  
- Tu as des ennuis mon petit ? demanda une voix aimante et un peu amusé. C'était le Professeur Chang. Elle le prit par le bras et aida Harry à descendre le reste des escaliers. En chemin, Harry lui raconta ce qu'il lui était arrivé avec Peeves et le Mirroir du Riséd. Harry n'avait pas l'impression qu'il pouvait cacher quelque chose à cette femme. Et n'avait pas l'impression qu'il devait le faire également.  
  
Ils rencontrèrent Mrs Pomfresh qui s'approchait à grand pas. C'est du moins ce que Harry entendit, car il ne voyait plus à présent.  
  
Cela ne prit pas grand temps, pour que Mrs Pomfresh redonne la vue à Harry, avec une lotion à base de Napel et de poils de Mangores ailé ( petit rappel : le Mangore ailé est une sorte de petit écureuil volant de couleur rouge, dont les poils servent dans plusieurs talissements de protection magique) Harry apprit que Peeves l'avait badigonné avec de Ménaline, crème dont se sert les dresseurs de bêtes magiques pour que les animaux ne puissent voir durant les transports d'un endroit à un autre, pour ce ne pas que ceux-ci paniquent.( Vous avez déjà assez de mettre des ?illets à un dragon par exemple ? C'est pas très évident...)  
  
- Attend-moi ici Harry. Je dois aller demander des feuilles de Raares à leur syndicat, soupira Mrs Pomfresh. C'est la quatrième fois aujourd'hui ...Venez-vous avec moi Professeur Chang ? Avec une sorcière d'expérience comme vous, ils ne pourront pas me le refuser.  
  
Le Professeur Chang dit au revoir à Harry et suivit Mrs Pomfresh. Où devaient aller ? Qu'était le syndicat ?  
  
- Les feuilles de Raares sont tellement rares que ces arbres ont décidé de mettre en place un syndicat pour se protéger des envahisseurs. La sève de ses plantes est une très grande protection magique, et empêchent les effets magiques de revenir, dit une voix derrière un des panneaux de l'infirmerie. Harry avait dû penser trop haut.  
  
- Nëmy ? demanda Harry.  
  
- J'arrive, répondit celle-ci. Donne-moi deux petites minutes.  
  
Harry s'approcha tranquillement du lit qui se trouvait au fond. Il ne vit pas Nëmy. Sur une table de chevet, il y avait des objets appartenant à la demoiselle, et Harry, curieux de nature, ne pu s'empêcher de vouloir voir ces choses de plus près. Il y avait cinq tiges. Cinq tiges d'argents pratiquement de la même grandeur. Et cinq petites boules de la même couleurs. Qu'est ce que s'étaient ? Il y avait aussi cinq bagues avec des griffes métalliques( Très sympathique cette fille, non ?). Le regard de Harry fut attiré par deux pendentifs qui se trouvaient sur la table. Le plus gros était de couleur argentée, avec de petites marques noires incrustées. Il ne représentait pas une personne, ni encore un animal. On aurait dit plutôt un signe tribal. Ouais, c'était plus ça. Et le second était une pierre de couleurs violet très foncée, de rouge feu et de noir. Cette pierre était très plate, pas plus épaisse qu'une feuille de parchemin, et elle brillait tellement au soleil, que Harry se demanda s'il n'y avait pas un peu de magie là dessous. Sans demandé la permission, Harry prit ce second collier, et le fit bouger devant lui. Les couleurs changeaient comme lorsque l'on souffle sur une bulle de savon. C'était magnifique.  
  
- C'est une pierre astrale. Elle réagit au rayonnement des planètes et des astres, dit Nëmy qui sortait de derrière un panneau. Elle semblait habillé et pourtant...elle était loin de l'être. En fait, Nëmy était couverte de bandages de la taille aux épaules. Harry en fut atrocement gêné, et se tourna pour regarder cette pierre obstinément.  
  
- Cette pierre brille comme le soleil lorsque je suis à l'extérieur, et devient blanc opaque, lorsque je sors par soir de pleine lune, c'est génial non ? dit-elle en passant une chemise de nuit par-dessus sa tête. Puis elle marcha en titubant légèrement et alla s'asseoir sur un lit qui était couvert de parchemins et de vieux livres plus jaunies les uns que les autres.  
  
- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? lui demanda Harry, lorsque celui-ci se fut remis de ces émotions et s'approcha du lit. Harry observa ces livres et n'en reconnu aucun. Il n'était même pas certain que ces livres étaient écrits en anglais.  
  
- Ma punition, soupira Nëmy.  
  
- Ta punition ? Quelle punition ?  
  
- Pour les vols Harry ! s'exclama Nëmy déconcertée par une telle question. Le Professeur Dumbledore veut que je traduise ces vieux manuscrits bulgares poussiéreux en anglais, pour qu'il soit en mesure de les lire. Il dit qu'il sait parler la langue, mais non la parler. Si tu veux mon avis, si cet homme ne sait pas toutes les langues parlées dans ce monde, et ce, sous toutes ses formes, et bien moi je suis Satan en personne.  
  
- C'est peut-être vrai, qui sait ? s'exclama Harry en riant. Nëmy ne l'entendait pas de cette façon. D'accord, c'était une blague stupide de ma part.  
  
Nëmy se contenta de lui lancer un regard noir, avant de se replonger dans ses manuscrits. Harry l'observa un peu. Son visage était très aminci, comparée ce que qu'Harry se souvenait d'elle. Elle avait un certain air ressemblant avec Sirius. À moins que ça soit avec Rogue ? Au moins, elle avait perdue son air de zombi qu'elle avait eu la nuit dernière. Et elle portait encore ses fameux gants noirs aux doigts entrecoupés.  
  
- Nëmy...il y certaines questions que j'aimerais te poser. Je peux ?  
  
Elle l'observa quelques secondes par-dessus des lunettes noires.  
  
- Que veux-tu savoir ? dit-elle finalement.  
  
Harry prit une petite inspiration. Il sentait que cela n'allait pas être facile de soutirer des informations de cette fille. Il en était certain, mais il devait savoir.  
  
- Au village moldu( Harry n'avait jamais su le nom de l'endroit où vivait la vieille dame) c'est bien toi qui a commis le vol de manteau et du porte- monnaie?  
  
Nëmy hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.  
  
- Tu m'as mentis alors? demanda t'il.  
  
- Quoi ! Je ne t'ai jamais mentis, s'indigna Nëmy.  
  
- Dans le bus, tu m'as dis que c'était la fille qui était montée après moi qui avait commis ces vols. Tu as dis...  
  
- Je t'ai seulement laissé croire ce que tu voulais, l'interrompit Nëmy en s'approcha tranquillement de Harry, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Si tu es assez innocent pour croire qu'une personne qui est pourchassé depuis des jours, ce risquerait à passer aux côtés de ceux qui la recherche, c'est ton problème, et non le mien.  
  
-Mais tu as dis « qu'elle partait enfin », je m'en souviens tout de même! dit Harry en colère. Il n'avait pas particulièrement apprécié de se faire traiter d'innocent. (non mais !)  
  
- Cela faisait quatre nuits que je la voyais monter dans le bus et en redescendre. Alors tu en conviendras avec moi, qu'il était temps qu'elle se décide, non?  
  
D'accord, d'accord, un point pour elle. Mais il restait tellement de question sans réponse dans la tête de Harry qu'il se demandait laquelle poser.  
  
- Pourquoi est ce que tu ne m'as pas dit que tu étais une sorcière ?  
  
- Hein ? ... Quand m'as ...quand m'as-tu posé la question ?  
  
-Pourquoi croyais-tu que je t'ai montré ma cicatrice ? demanda Harry.  
  
- Parce que tu as parlé de mes gants et que je t'ai montré mes mains, c'est tout, dit -elle, d'un ton qui montrait bien son déconcertement.  
  
- Mais tu n'as même pas réagis lorsque je te l'ai montré, s'exclama Harry. Décidément Nëmy n'était pas comme les autres personnes. D'abord elle ne se souvenait pas du nom de Harry et ensuite, elle n'avait même pas réagis lorsque ce dernier lui avait montré sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair.  
  
- Quoi, tu as l'habitude de te promener avec ton fan club ? C'est la manière dont tu abordes les gens : Bonjour je m'appelle Harry Potter, je suis célèbre. Voulez-vous voir ma cicatrice ? dit t'elle d'une voix un peu enfantine.  
  
- Là n'est pas la question! s'exclama Harry. Cette fille lui semblait de plus en plus détestable. J'avais besoin d'aide et je cherchais des gens provenant de notre monde. C'est pourquoi...  
  
- Et comment étais-je supposée comprendre que tu étais perdu Potter ? demanda Nëmy en fixant Harry droit dans les yeux. ( Harry bouillait présentement) Écoute Potter, la prochaine fois, soit plus explicite.  
  
Harry n'en pouvait plus. Il était à bout de nerfs. Il tourna les talons et voulu partir, lorsqu'il sentit la main gantée de Nëmy se refermer sur son bras. Nëmy s'était levée pour le rattraper, et se tenait difficilement devant lui à présent.  
  
- Écoute Harry...je peux vraiment être détestable lorsque je mis met...Je te demande de me pardonner...Je suis plutôt perdue...Et je suis plutôt du genre soupe-au-lait... Cette nuit là, dans le bus...ça faisait...enfin...je ...je n'aurais pas pu t'aider, même si j'aurais voulu, ou bien si j'avais compris ton message, parce que j'étais aussi perdue que toi, sinon plus, dit-elle avec un petit sourire. Alors, tu me pardonnes ?  
  
Harry garda le silence quelque instant. Après réflexion il pensa qu'elle avait un peu raison de réagir ainsi. Harry se dit que s'il avait passé des semaines cachées entre les murs de l'école, et qu'une fois sortie, on l'accuserait de tous les maux de la terre, il réagirait probablement de la même manière. Harry fit signe que oui.  
  
Puis Nëmy se remis le nez dans ces manuscrits. Elle semblait déprimée.  
  
- Qu'est ce qu'il y a? demanda Harry.  
  
- Rien...je suis fatiguée, c'est tout, dit-elle. Et ces manuscrits sont tellement durs à lire.  
  
- Ils parlent de quoi ?  
  
- C'est ça le pire, je n'en sais rien! s'exclama t'elle. Lorsque je crois avoir compris le sens d'un paragraphe, les phrases suivantes viennent tout contredire. Du genre : Faire le bien pour le bien est la plus grande des magies et blablabla. Ensuite, il est écris que Bien et le Mal se dévoileront à nouveau, lorsque les Éléments seront réunis. Quels éléments ? Tu comprends quelque chose toi ? Pooffff... soupira t'elle. Nëmy ferma le livre et en prit un autre.  
  
-Nëmy...J'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu n'as pas d'accent lorsque tu parles ?  
  
La jeune fille fronça les sourcils. Elle n'était pas sure de comprendre la question.  
  
- Tu connais beaucoup de Bulgares ? dit-elle finalement en riant un peu. Ma langue maternelle est l'Anglais. Je suis née ici. J'y ai vécu plusieurs années en fait. Lorsque... ma mère s'est...enfin, lorsqu'elle est morte... j'ai été adopté par de la famille, et ensuite, nous sommes déménagés avec Bulgarie, là où ma Grand-mère vivait. Elle est bulgare et tenait à ce que l'on parle sa langue sous son toit.  
  
- Je comprends, répondit Harry. Je m'excuse de t'avoir posé la question.  
  
- Ce n'est rien répondit Nëmy, je ne m'en souviens que très vaguement. J'étais très jeune lorsqu'elle est morte.  
  
- Je te demandais cela, dit Harry qui voulait changer de sujet, parce que je connais quelques élèves de Durmstang qui sont venu ici l'an dernier, et il parlaient tous avec un petit accent. Tu ne le savais pas ?  
  
- Enfin... disons que... que je n'ai pas été très en contact avec ce monde au cours des dernières années... dit finalement Nëmy en se replongeant dans le livre devant elle.  
  
- Pourquoi ?  
  
- Parce que Harry...  
  
Harry sentait qu'il avait mis le pied au-delà de la limite permise. Il s'était aventuré sur un terrain miné. Il décida de ne pas pousser trop loin. Ce n'était pas de ses affaires après tout.  
  
Harry regarda à nouveau Nëmy. Il pensa que cela faisait bien loin à voyager pour une seule personne. Il allait justement lui poser la question, lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'une des plaies dans le bas du dos de la jeune fille s'était remise à saignerlégèrement. Harry lui dit aussitôt. À deux, ils retirèrent quelques pansements, et en mirent de nouveaux. C'est là que Harry vit les feuilles de Raares dont avait parlé Mrs Pomfresh.  
  
- Comment t'es-tu blessée ? demanda t'il ensuite.  
  
- En rendant de nombreuses visites au Saul-Cogneur, répondit Nëmy qui reprenait place sur son lit couvert des manuscrits.  
  
Harry se souvient alors qu'il y avait quelques nuits, il avait entendu un grand bruit sourd. C'était elle ?  
  
- Mais pourquoi as-tu voulu passer devant lui ? s'exclama Harry.  
  
Nëmy se tourna vers lui et le regarda intensément quelques instants. Elle semblait prise dans un certain combat intérieur.  
  
- Et bien... te souviens-tu de la nuit où tu es arrivé avec ton amie...celle qui répond toujours aux questions...  
  
-Hermione.  
  
- C'est ça. Te souviens-tu de cette nuit?  
  
- Bien sûr. J'étais avec Hermione, et Mr et Mrs Figg lorsque le Saul...  
  
- Lorsque le Saul-Cogneur s'est écrasé sur le sol...fini de dire la jeune fille. Harry tenta de se souvenir de tout ce qui s'était passé dans ces instants là...Le Saul qui se redressait...Mrs Figg partit en éclaireur...Et Mr Figg, Hermione et lui se sont dirigé vers le château...Mais il y avait aussi une ombre... Une ombre qui s'était dirigée avec la Forêt interdite. Harry avait toujours qu'il s'était agit de Golph, le gars lunatique.  
  
- Non Harry, s'était bien moi, répondit Nëmy lorsque ce dernier lui posa la question. Je me trouvais près de la maison de... du... de ce grand homme qui donne le cours de Soins aux Animaux Magiques, dit-elle en mimant les dimensions de Hagrid. Tu vois de qui je veux parler ? Puis j'ai entendu des voix. Je me suis approchée rapidement, en demeurant près de la lisière de la Forêt. C'est là que j'ai vu sortir de sous le Saul-Cogneur, trois personnes qui se dirigeaient vers le château. Je voulais partir d'ici. Je me suis dis que se passage menait bien quelque part hors de l'enceinte de ce château. Je me suis donc approchée du Saul. J'étais très près, et je vis ensuite les racines de l'arbre s'écartées. Je croyais pourvoir m'échapper, lorsque je suis tombée sur un petit homme aux cheveux blancs, qui sembla aussi surpris que moi de se retrouver face à quelqu'un. Nous sommes restés figé sur place. Et avant que nous nous en soyons rendu compte, le Saul- Cogneur s'abattit sur nous. J'ai reçu les branches de l'arbre en pleine figure. Je suis tombée par terre, et j'étais sûre de mourir écrasée sous le poids de l'arbre, mais j'ai heureusement eu le temps de me lever. L'homme, lui, a été assommé, mais étant donné qu'il était encore sous les racines de ce fou d'arbre, il n'était pas si mal en point. J'aurais aimé pouvoir le tirer de là, mais j'avais peur que l'arbre ne revienne à la charge, et m'achève, ou bien qu'une personne arrive, alors je me suis sauvée, soupira t'elle enfin.  
  
Tout était clair maintenant dans la tête de Harry(ou presque). Elle s'était cachée par crainte. Elle avait volé pour survivre. C'était Nëmy avait pris les bandages dans la valise d'Alicia pour ces propres blessures... Et Ginny avait fabriqué cette potion contre les infections pour Nëmy... Pour l'aider... Mais pourquoi toute ces autres choses...  
  
- Pourquoi les montres ? demanda ensuite Harry.  
  
- Pour savoir vos horaires. À quelle heure je pouvais sortir. Et savoir enfin quel jour on était.  
  
- Pourquoi autant ? Pourquoi les rendre au bout de deux jours ? Tu aurais pu en prendre une et la garder, non ? demanda Harry.  
  
- Sans doute par habitude...  
  
- Et les uniformes ?  
  
- Pour pouvoir pénétrer dans les dortoirs plus facilement.  
  
- Les vêtements de filles ?  
  
-Pour me changer quelque fois, quelle question !  
  
- Et les vêtements de garçons alors !?  
  
- Pour deux raisons : Tout d'abord pour que ce ne soit pas seulement les filles qui soit soupçonnées. Et Secondo, parce que les vêtements de garçons sont tellement plus confortables...  
  
- Et les livres de la bibliothèque ?  
  
- Sais-tu que c'est vraiment long d'avoir à attendre que tout le monde soit couché avant de sortir de sa cachette. Je m'occupais comme je pouvais. J'ai appris plein de choses très pratique et intéressantes dans ses bouquins...  
  
Harry n'était pas sûr s'il devait être réjouit ou non...  
  
- Et les livres de magie noire ? Ce sont les premiers que tu as pris, je te signale.  
  
- Ah! ...Ceux-là... et bien, je me souviens seulement d'une chose que mon père disait toujours : Connais tes ennemis mieux que toi-même, et tu connaîtras la liberté...C'est ce que j'ai tenté de faire, c'est tout...Connaître les armes de mes ennemis...  
  
- Et le livre de Justin ?  
  
- Justin ?  
  
- Le livre de Géographie moldu.  
  
- Ah oui ! Ce livre...Les livres de magie dont j'ai pu mettre la main dessus, ne montraient que des secteurs magiques, et non pas l'endroit où nous sommes. J'ai pris le livre de ce garçons pour savoir dans quel pays je me trouvais au moins, répondit Nëmy.  
  
- Tu veux dire que tu n'en savais rien! Comment es-tu arrivée ici alors ? demanda Harry.  
  
- Je l'ignore Harry.  
  
- Tu l'ignores, ou bien alors tu ne veux pas me le dire ? demanda t'il, soupçonneux.  
  
- Je n'en sais strictement rien, je le jure, soupira t'elle.  
  
* L'eau mélangée à de la farine fait un magnifique mélange qui donne de la colle fait maison. 


	16. Chapitre XV: Griffes et Griflons

Harry Potter Et Le Cercle Maudit  
  
Chapitre XV : Griffes Et Griflons  
  
Harry et Nëmy furent rejoint par Mrs Pomfresh qui revenait avec des feuilles de Raares, durement cueillit à ce qu'il semblait. Elle les réduisit en poudre et les mélangea à une potion violacée, qu'elle fit ensuite décanter, avant de la donner à boire à Harry, qui se mis immédiatement à pleurer comme un enfant. Les derniers reste de Ménaline, ( crème ayant la propriété de rendre aveugle momentanément. Contre-indiqué pour les Sorciers et les Moldus) venait de disparaître. Harry dit au revoir à l'infirmière et à Nëmy, et se rendit dans la Grande Salle, où il fut rejoint par Ron et Hermione, qui semblaient fort heureux de le retrouver. Durant le petit déjeuner, Harry leur répéta tout ce que Nëmy lui avait raconté. En se rendant à leur premier cours du mercredi, c'est à dire, Botanique, ils continuèrent de se poser des questions au sujet de la jeune voleuse.  
  
- Vous croyez que c'est elle qui aurait prit l'épée ? demanda Ron. Harry, ne savait pas quoi répondre. Peut-être que c'est elle ? Comment le savoir ? Elle n'allait quand même pas leur dire s'ils allaient lui poser la question. Harry se contenta de hausser les épaules.  
  
- Moi je dis que non, dit finalement Hermione.  
  
-Pourquoi, demandèrent Harry et Ron, d'une même voix.  
  
- Parce qu'elle semble être une honnête fille. Elle ne t'avait pas mentis Harry.  
  
- Oui, mais elle n'avait pas tout dit non plus, répondit celui-ci. Et je te signale qu'elle a volé et qu'elle s'est caché durant des semaines dans le Château. Tu trouves que c'est le comportement d'une personne qui n'a absolument rien à se reprocher ? conclua Harry avant d'entrer dans la serre numéro 4.  
  
La journée passa sans incident de quelque sorte que ce soit. Les élèves de Griffondor et de Poufsouffle observèrent toute la période les progrès que Céderic avait fait depuis quelques semaines. Diggory devait s'entraîner très dure, car en mi-novembre, il devait passer son permis probatoire pour la Fantômatisation. Il était très nerveux.  
  
Dans le cours du Professeur Trelawney, s'était toujours du pareil au même. Cette fois-ci, elle bâtit son propre record personnel, en annonçant à Harry sa mort prochaine trois fois dans la même période de cours... Le Professeur Trelawney s'exécuta la première fois lorsque Harry se planta une aiguille dans le pouce droit. En effet, les élèves devaient prédire l'avenir grâce à la vision de l'Aiguillologie( l'art de prédire l'avenir avec des aiguilles à coudre, rien de moins.) Ils devaient simplement laisser tomber les aiguilles sur une plate-forme, et avec les différents motifs ainsi « dessiné », les élèves étaient en mesure de lever le voile de l'avenir.  
  
Le soir, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny, décidèrent de rendre visite à Nëmy à l'infirmerie, mais trouvèrent cette dernière profondément endormie, ses lunettes encore sur le nez. Ils rebroussèrent chemin.  
  
Retournant donc à leur Salle Commune, tous les quatre tombèrent sur quelque Serpentard, dont Malefoy, Crabbes et Goyle, qui semblaient très prient par la conversation. Harry et les autres ne réussirent malheureusement pas à entendre le moindre mot, car les Serpentards se retint de parler en leur présence, se contentant de dévisager les nouveaux venus.  
  
- Toujours à te trouver là où tu ne devrais pas être Potter, dit Malefoy.  
  
- Ce commentaire vaut aussi pour vous Serpentard, dit Hermione, avec un sourire.  
  
Ce souvenant probablement de ce qui s'était passé la dernière fois avec la Préfète, Malefoy fit un signe aux autres pour que ceux-ci le suivrent ailleurs.  
  
Harry un mauvais pressentiment. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il savait que ceci était mauvais présage...un très mauvais présage...  
  
C'est donc avec une certaine angoisse dissimulée que Harry attaqua ses cours de la journée, le lendemain matin. Mais finalement rien ne se produisit. Il se surprit même à être plus en mesure de contrôler les Sorts Primaires, même celui de Ferris, avec une certaine retenue par contre. Lorsqu'il arrêta de s'exercer quelque instant, il eut un pincement au c?ur.  
  
Il observa autour de lui. Il avait fait tellement de dégâts dans cette classe. C'était le deuxième cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal qu'il avait depuis l'incident, mais il ne s'était toujours pas habitué au « nouveau décors «. Le bureau du Professeur Chang était totalement noir à présent. Il avait au moins résisté aux flammes de Harry. Certaines toiles( notamment de Monet.) sur le mur droit de la classe, n'avaient malheureusement pas eu cette même chance. Ces toiles montraient à présent d'anciens Merisiers dévastés et carbonisés. Le sol peint sur les toiles était gris et sans vie. Et le ciel était maintenant nuageux. Le tableau d'Ardoise noir( au moins il était déjà noir.) sur lequel le Professeur Chang écrivait les notes de cours avait été partiellement réparé, mais on pouvait encore voir des fissures dans le haut, près du cadrage. Les premiers bureaux des deux rangées à droite, étaient noircies. Le dessus de tous les autres bureaux étaient également brûlés. La bibliothèque qui se trouvait à côté de ces bureaux, en dessous des toiles n'avaient pas survécu. Elle avait reçu le Sort de plein fouet, et elle avait flambée jusqu'à plafond. Ce que Harry ignorait jusqu'à aujourd'hui, c'était qu'il y avait un petit pallier secondaire qui surplombait la classe de ce côté. Malheureusement Harry n'aura jamais l'occasion d'observer la classe de ce point de vue, car on dit que le feu aurait monté jusqu'à ce deuxième pallier de la classe, et que désormais, cette partie est condamnée à cause des ravages fait par le Sort de Ferris...Au moins l'odeur de fumée avait disparue...  
  
C'est un peu avec le mort dans l'âme que Harry continua le reste de la journée. Le soir venu, Harry se rendit à la bibliothèque, question de rattraper le retard qu'il avait pris lorsqu'il avait dû passer deux jours à l'infirmerie. Lorsqu'il fut de retour à la Salle Commune, il retrouva ces deux amis. Hermione semblait dans tous ces états.  
  
- On n'a vu Malefoy sortir de l'infirmerie, expliqua t'elle à Harry.  
  
- Il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour ou l'autre, si Nëmy reste ici, se contenta de dire Ron.  
  
- Vous avez parlé à Nëmy ? demanda Harry.  
  
Les deux autres firent signe que non Elle dormait encore à ce qu'il semblait. Harry demeura pensif quelque instant. Puis il se leva sans dire un mot et se rendit dans le dortoir des garçons, où il en revint à peine quelque seconde plus tard. Il semblait dissimuler quelque chose sous sa robe de sorcier. Harry alla rejoindre Ron et Hermione et leur fit signe de le suivre. Ils sortirent de la Salle et se dirigèrent vers les escaliers( ils durent attendre un peu, il y en avait un qui était partit au loin). Ils se cachèrent tous les trois dans un coin sombre. Harry sortie ce qu'il avait caché des yeux curieux : sa Cape d'Invisibilité. Harry, Ron et Hermione, se blottirent en dessous et descendirent les escaliers. Dès qu'ils eurent mis les pieds sur le premier étage, ils se dirigèrent immédiatement vers l'infirmerie.  
  
Arrivé devant la porte en question, Harry qui était en tête, l'ouvrit tranquillement. Comme il se faisait tard, si Nëmy dormait, il ne voulait pas la réveiller. C'est alors qu'il sentit deux mains l'empoigner solidement et le tiré à l'intérieur. Harry perdit l'équilibre et ne réussit pas à s'agripper à quoi que ce soit.  
  
Il paniqua.  
  
On l'avait trouvé!  
  
Même sous sa cape!  
  
On le plaqua contre le mur. Sous l'impact, Harry perdit son souffle. Il n'arrivait plus à le reprendre. Harry reçu un coup dans l'abdomen. Ses genoux fléchirent. Il sentit une main de refermer férocement à la gorge. Quelque chose de froid se planta légèrement dans son cou.  
  
Harry n'arrivait plus à respirer.  
  
Il ne voyait plus rien.  
  
Dans un grand effort, il tira sur la Cape pour que celle-ci tombe.  
  
Cela lui sembla duré des heures. Mais aussitôt eut t'il cette pensée, qu'il sentit le poids de la main assassine se faire moins pesante sur sa gorge.  
  
On l'avait relâché.  
  
On l'avait libéré.  
  
Harry se recoquilla sur lui-même, appuyé contre le mur. Il porta ses mains à sa gorge. Il reprenait ces esprits.  
  
- Tu es malade ou quoi ! Te rends-tu compte que j'aurais pu te tuer ! Ne me refait ce coup là, compris !  
  
- 5 ... sur 5...répondit Harry dans un souffle.  
  
- C'est toi qui es folle, s'exclama Hermione qui était sortir de sous la cape d'invisibilité. Ça t'arrive souvent de t'attaquer aux gens comme ça Nëmy!  
  
- Et vous, ça vous arrive souvent de débarquer sans prévenir ! Hey, attendez une minute ! Mais d'où est ce que vous sortez tous les trois ?! dit-elle lorsqu'elle vit Ron sortit également de sous la cape.  
  
Un peu à contre c?ur, Hermione et Ron montrèrent la cape à Nëmy. Voyant qu'elle ne semblait pas comprendre, ils lui expliquèrent comment elle fonctionnait et comme elle était en possession de Harry.  
  
Puis Ron et Nëmy aidèrent Harry à s'étendre sur un des lit pendant que Hermione alla ouvrir une fenêtre pour l'aider à respirer.  
  
- Tu es en furie ce soir ? demanda Harry, lorsque l'atmosphère se fut un peu plus détendue.  
  
- Ne m'en parle pas... Quelqu'un est venu pendant que j'étais allé prendre une douche, et m'a pris tout mon travail! s'exclama t'elle en marchant de long et en large de la pièce.  
  
- La voleuse qui se fait voler, que c'est ironique! s'exclama Ron avec un sourire en coin.  
  
Nëmy n'entendait pas rire. Elle croisa les bras, de manière à mettre bien en évidence les griffes métalliques qu'elle avait risquées de planter dans le cou de Harry quelques minutes auparavant. Ron avala difficilement sa salive... - Dumbledore t'avait dit de ne pas sortir d'ici, dit Harry.  
  
- C'est lui qui me donna la permission de sortir, dit-elle avec un petit sourire qui voulait dire « Tu ne m'auras pas sur ce coup là mon grand... »  
  
- Tu t'es fait prendre des manuscrits ? demanda Hermione.  
  
Nëmy lança aussitôt un regard à Harry, du genre : « comment elle est au courant celle-là ? ! » Il dû lui expliquer qu'il leur avait tout raconté.  
  
- Non, seulement les traductions, finit t'elle par dire. Maintenant, il faut que je recommence du début, soupira t'elle.  
  
Harry se demandait si cela pouvait être Malefoy... Il était venu à l'infirmerie la veille...Non, Nëmy s'en serait rendu compte bien avait alors, si on lui avait pris ses parchemins. Mais qui alors ?  
  
Comme ils ne pouvaient pas le savoir pour l'instant, nos trois amis discutèrent avec la voleuse, de que qui s'était passé depuis le début de l'année. L'Attaque sur le chemin de traverse( même si cela s'est produit durant l'été, c'est tout de même un des gros événements de cette époque...) et des disparitions. Harry, Ron, et Hermione croyait que Nëmy pourrait leur donner quelques nouvelles à ce propos. Question de savoir ce qui se passait dans son pays. Étrangement, elle se contenta de hausser les épaules ou bien de répondre par oui ou bien par non. Elle semblait penser à bien d'autres choses.  
  
Ron tenta aussi de connaître des trucs pour être en mesure de se faufiler dans la Salle commune de Serpentard pour piquer tous les vêtements de Malefoy par exemple...mais en vain.  
  
- On ferait un sacré duo, dit t'il pour convaincre Nëmy de parler.  
  
- Ce n'est pas de gaîté de c?ur que je fais des vols Ron. Je le fais seulement lorsque je n'ai pas d'autre choix. Et de toute façon, je travaille toujours seule.  
  
- Pourquoi ? demanda Ron.  
  
- Si cela devait tourner mal, je ne voudrais pas que d'autre se fassent prendre à ma place...  
  
Les trois autres se regardèrent. Est-ce que cela avait déjà tourné mal pour elle ? Elle qui avait peut-être volé l'épée dans le bureau même de Dumbledore. Harry voulu connaître la réponse lorsque Hermione prit de nouveau la parole :  
  
-Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas mentionné ton nom de famille la première fois que tu as rencontré Harry ?  
  
- Est-ce que cela aurait changé quelque chose ? demanda Nëmy, appuyé contre le mur à bonne distance d'eux. Elle observa longuement ces trois interlocuteurs.  
  
- Je l'ai fait par respect à ma famille, dit-elle finalement.  
  
- Je ne comprends pas, dit Ron  
  
- Je l'ai dit, je ne travaille pas en équipe. Si je me faisais prendre, je ne voulais pas que ma famille en paye le prix en voyant leur nom sali par ma faute.  
  
À partir de ce moment, Harry fut pris dans un combat intérieur. Nëmy avait l'air d'une gentille fille( même si elle avait risqué de le tuer dix minutes auparavant) Et honnête aussi. Mais pouvait t'il lui faire confiance? C'était une voleuse après tout. Mais depuis le début elle n'avait, semble t'il, pas mentis. Non c'était impossible! Une voleuse honnête et puis quoi encore...Par contre, elle avait tout redonné aux propriétaires concernés...Mais pourtant, elle semblait caché quelque chose. Elle savait comment elle était arrivée ici, mais ne voulait pas en parler. Harry en était persuadé. Ça ne pouvait être que ça. Et si... et si elle savait pour l'épée ?  
  
Harry ne se rendit jamais compte que le sujet de conversation avait passablement divergé. Hermione et Ron racontaient maintenant à Nëmy, qui ne semblait pas au courant, les Tâches que Harry avait dû faire durant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers : Affronté un Magnar à Pointe, secourir Ron au fond du lac, et traverser le labyrinthe pour atteindre le trophée de Tournoi.  
  
- Il a même dû inviter une fille pour le bal de Noël, dit Ron en riant un peu de Harry. Malheureusement ce n'était pas celle qu'il voulait...  
  
Harry, qui était assis à côté de Ron, lui foutu un bonne claque sur l'épaule. - La ferme Ron! s'écria Harry, rouge de honte.  
  
- Et qui est la mystérieuse demoiselle... ? demanda Nëmy, avec un petit sourire en coin.  
  
- C'est Ch...  
  
-Non Ron ! s'écria à nouveau Harry en s'élança sur lui. Tous les deux tombèrent à la renverse sur le lit et Harry risqua de passer par-dessus bord.  
  
- C'est Cho Chang.  
  
- Hermione!!!!!!!  
  
Nëmy n'en pouvait plus, elle était à présent plier en deux tellement elle riait de les voir se chamailler ainsi.  
  
- Et toi, on ne parle pas de ton Victor ! s'exclama autant Harry que Ron.  
  
- Qui est Victor ? demanda Nëmy, qui riait aux larmes.  
  
Nëmy n'eut jamais la réponse, car à ce moment Mrs Pomfresh arriva à l'infirmerie et chassa carrément Harry, Ron et Hermione de la pièce. Ils s'en retournèrent donc, chacun en voulant aux autres de s'être moqué de sa propre personne.  
  
La semaine suivante, les jours se succédèrent sans grand changement. Durant le week-end, Harry et les jumeaux Weasley se rendirent au terrain de Quidditch avec les aspirant Gardiens, soit Dennis Crivey, Seamus Finnigan, et Neville Longdubat. Les joueurs avaient mystérieusement eu le droit de reprendre les balais, à la demande de Dumbledore. Harry et les Jumeaux riaient un peu... Ses mesures avaient été prises contre le mystérieux voleur. Depuis que les vols avaient cessé, il n'y avait plus rien à craindre. Après tout, pourquoi Nëmy aurait t'elle ensorcelé les balais...  
  
Les joueurs de Griffondor devaient de se dépêcher à choisir leur nouveau Gardien, car le match les opposants à Serdaigle était prévu pour la première semaine du mois de Décembre. La sélection se ferait dans deux semaines.  
  
En ce vendredi matin de mi-Novembre, il faisait vraiment froid dans le cachot Nord, là où avait lieu le cours de Potion avec les Serpentard. Aujourd'hui, les élèves devaient trouver un antidote contre les engelures et la tester sur des plantes.  
  
- Si vous ratez votre potion Mr Longdubat, je me ferais un plaisir de la tester directement sur vous, avait dit le Professeur Rogue dès le début du cours. Le Professeur avait aussi bien fait de mettre à l'écart d'Hermione pour empêcher cette dernière de lui venir en aide.  
  
Le cours avait débuté depuis près de vingt minutes, lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Rogue demanda à Blaise Zabini d'aller ouvrir la porte. Elle laissa entré une jeune fille aux cheveux rouge feu. La nouvelle venue se dirigea vers Rogue et lui montra un parchemin que celui-ci parcouru rapidement. C'était Nëmy. Il échangea quelques mot avec elle, tout en ne pouvant s'empêcher de regarder d'un ?il plus que critique ses cheveux rouges.  
  
Rogue lui désigna une place dans le fond de la classe, avec Harry et les autres. Nëmy alla les rejoindre. Sur son passage, les Serpentard la regardèrent. Certains en riant, d'autres plutôt étrangement.  
  
- Tu es habillé en fille ! s'exclama Ron.  
  
- Ouais... grogna t'elle. Nëmy ne semblait pas enjouer par la révélation. - Qu'est ce que tu as fait à tes cheveux ? demanda sévèrement Harry, lorsque Nëmy eut pris place aux cotés d'Hermione.  
  
-Ah ça... dit-elle en prenant une de ses mèches entre ses doigts, c'est l'un des nombreux tests que j'ai effectués sur ma propre personne...  
  
- C'est à dire ? demanda Ron.  
  
- Il fait froid ici, dit-elle.  
  
- Ne change pas de sujet ! dit Harry  
  
- Je ne change pas de sujet de conversation Harry. Mes cheveux changent vraiment de couleurs avec la température... soupira t'elle.  
  
C'était quoi cette histoire !  
  
Elle lui dit qu'elle allait tout leurs expliquer plus tard, en faisait un signe de tête vers Dean Thomas et Semus Finnigan qui était tout près. Elle ne voulait pas parler devant eux.  
  
Tous continuèrent leur travail. Au bout de quelques minutes, Harry regarda du côté de Nëmy, question de voir ce qu'elle fabriquait, car elle ne semblait pas faire la même chose que les autres. Il vit dans le fond de son chaudron, une potion noir comme de l'encre( alors que la sienne était rouge, on précise...) Mais qu'est ce qu'elle faisait ?!  
  
- Que faîtes- vous Miss Weasley ? s'exclama le Professeur Rogue. Harry ne s'était jamais rendu compte que le Professeur de Potion était maintenant à côté de leur table.  
  
À ces mots, toute la classe se retourna vers le fond de la classe. Hermione dû donner un petit coup de coude à Nëmy pour que celle-ci réagisse.  
  
- Comme je ne peux pas rattraper mon retard sur les autres, je me suis dit que je pourrais préparer une potion dont j'ai besoin, Professeur, expliqua Nëmy, les yeux rivé sur son chaudron.  
  
- Voyez-vous cela...Vous perdez votre temps à faire une potion ...d'Éveille !?  
  
- Je crois effectivement qu'il est de mon devoir d'être en mesure de demeurer éveiller durant mes cours Professeur.  
  
- Cette potion de fait pas partis du registre présenté dans le programme scolaire, Miss Weasley, dit le Professeur Rogue avec un rictus.  
  
- Je le sais bien Professeur...Mais j'en ai appris beaucoup...  
  
Le Professeur Rogue ne supportait pas que l'on lui réponde. Encore moins que l'on fabrique des potions dans son propre cours, sans son consentement. Nëmy en payerait le prix...  
  
- Si vous connaissances sont si élevées en matière de potion, jeune fille, vous n'aurait donc aucun problème à corriger la potion de notre ami Mr Longdubat, dit Rogue sur un ton de défi contenu.  
  
Nëmy leva les yeux vers le Professeur Rogue. Elle n'afficha aucune colère, mais seulement de la soumission. Elle se leva sous les yeux des autres élèves qui observaient la scène et alla prendre place aux côtés de Neville.  
  
Harry, lui, était en colère. Contre Rogue. Ce dernier n'aimait pas les grands connaisseurs, ni les ignorant d'ailleurs( donc il n'aimait personne...) Le Professeur de Potion avait voulu humilier Nëmy, et avait réussi.  
  
Harry vit Drago Malefoy regarder intensément du côté de Nëmy. Les Serpentard semblaient ravie par la situation.  
  
Le cours continua, chaque élève jetant des coups d'?il de côté de la table où prenait place Neville et Nëmy.  
  
À peine dix minutes plus tard, Nëmy revient à la table. Elle avait l'air peiné.  
  
- Qu'est ce que vous faîtes là Miss Weasley ? demanda le Professeur Rogue, toujours son rictus aux lèvres.  
  
- Je n'ai fais que ce que vous m'aviez demandé Professeur, répondit t'elle, mal à l'aise.  
  
A partir de cet instant l'atmosphère se fit pesante. Rogue alla voir la potion de Neville, et son sourire s'effaça. Nëmy avait dit vrai. Elle avait réussit à corriger la potion de Londubat.  
  
- Vous allez demeurer ici à la fin du cours, Miss Weasley, dit t'il sévèrement.  
  
Étrangement, Rogue ne retira aucun point à Griffondor pour cet « affront » Lorsque le cours fini, Harry Ron et Hermione attendirent Nëmy à la l'extérieur.  
  
- Vous avez vu la tête qu'il a fait, s'exclama Ron, enchanté. Mais ce n'est pas correct pour Nëmy...  
  
- Je me demande ce qu'il lui veut ? dit Hermione. Vous croyiez qu'il pourrait la renvoyer pour ça ?  
  
- On va bientôt le savoir, répondit Harry. Là voilà.  
  
Finalement Rogue ne l'avait pas puni. Il n'avait pas fait de crise. Il lui avait seulement demandé où elle avait appris ces choses, et pourquoi Dumbledore l'avait mise en cinquième avec ce qu'elle savait. Nëmy leur dit aussi que Rogue avait même proposé de lui préparé une potion beaucoup plus forte qu'une simple potion d'Éveille, dont l'effet ne durait que deux heures.  
  
- Vous pourriez m'attendre avant d'aller manger ? Je ne connais pas le chemin jusqu'à la Grande Salle et je dois aller chercher mes manuscrits. Je vais continuer de travailler dessus sur l'heure du dîner.  
  
- Alors, à ce que je vois, votre famille à décider de nous faire le malheureux honneur de nous encombrer d'un autre membre de la famille Weasley, dit la voix traînante de Malefoy. Vous n'avez donc pas compris que votre présence empoisonne notre existence Weasley. Mais au moins elle n'est pas une Granger, une Sang-de-Bourbe, ça fait déjà ça...  
  
Ron voulu sauter au cou de Drago, mais Harry et Hermione le retinrent.  
  
Nëmy, elle s'avança vers le Serpentard, et lui tendit sa main gauche.  
  
- Je m'appelle Nëmy Weasley. Vous êtes ?  
  
Non !!!!!!Pourquoi Nëmy avait t'elle dit son prénom ????!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
- Je suis Drago Malefoy, dit ce dernier. Il hésita quelques secondes, puis présenta aussi sa main. Pourquoi ces griffes ? dit t'il en riant mal à l'aise.  
  
- Pourquoi cette question ? dit-elle en le regardant intensément dans les yeux.  
  
- J'espère pour toi, que tu n'es pas aussi rapace que ton...ton...  
  
- Mon cousin...Vous verrez cela avec le temps Mr Malefoy...  
  
À ces mots, Malefoy stoppa son étreinte, et tourna les talons, tout en continuant à regarder Nëmy d'un mauvais ?il.  
  
- Pourquoi tu as fais ça ! s'écria Harry. Pourquoi lui as-tu dit ton nom ?!  
  
- Les gens de chez nous m'appelaient Nephlite, et non Nëmyria. Seule ma famille connaisse mon prénom en fait.  
  
-Tu aurais dû te défendre, s'exclama Ron. Il a insulté ma famille ! Je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment la tienne, mais tu aurais pu aider au lieu de lui serrer la main.  
  
- Ron, tu apprendras avec le temps, que la vengeance est un plat que l'on mange froid. Ma grand-mère disait toujours que lorsque l'ont joue les démons pour les autres, nos propres démons prennent vie... Et ce jour arrivera...  
  
Harry et les autres se regardèrent quelques instants. Que voulait t'elle dire par-là ?  
  
Dans la Grande Salle, Harry, Ron Hermione et Nëmy prirent place aux côtés de Fred et George Weasley. Lorsqu'ils virent la jeune voleuse, tous les deux se levèrent pour présenter leur cousine bulgare à tous les Griffondor ( et à tout le reste de l'école du même coup), en parlant presque aussi fort qu'une Beuglante.  
  
Fred et George se demandaient bien ce que la nouvelle venue avait fait à sa tête, car ses cheveux passaient maintenant au bleu marine très foncé, avec encore quelque mèche rouge près de la nuque. Nëmy dû leur expliquer, un peu à contre c?ur, que lorsqu'elle était cachée des les tours secondaires, elle avait fais une potion pour voir à travers les murs au besoin. Question de voir si quelqu'un venait. Par contre, elle avait oublié de lire les effets secondaires de cette potion...  
  
- J'ai dû faire une erreur en la fabriquant, car il était écris que s'étaient les yeux qui pouvaient changer de couleur, et non les cheveux...  
  
- Et il n'y a pas d'antidote, demanda Hermione.  
  
- Si, je l'ai fait une fois, mais il ne m'en reste plus depuis deux jour. Et elle est tellement longue à faire, que je préfère dormir, plutôt que de passer la moitié de la nuit à la préparer. Moi qui espérais passer inaperçus, c'est raté...soupira t'elle.  
  
- Tu ne vas pas demeurer ainsi tout le reste de ta vie quand même ? s'exclama Ron.  
  
- Non seulement jusqu'en...dit Nëmy en comptant sur ces doigts, ...en Février.  
  
Le déjeuner continua tranquillement. Hermione lisait la Gazette du Sorcier, et Nëmy travaille sur les manuscrits. Ron et Harry écoutaient les jumeaux raconter comment il avait réussi à introduire une de leur livre de Délecture dans le cours de Métamorphose, et comment le Professeur McGonagall en fut très fâchée. Son livre était maintenant écris en chinois...  
  
- Il parle de Victor dans le journal ! s'exclama Hermione. Écouté : « Le jeune Victor Krum, qui à l'an dernier participé au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, s'est vu attribué hier la Médaille de l'ordre de Merlin, pour avoir sauver la vie d'un sorcier d'une mort quasi-certaine. On le voit ici avec sa mère et son père, Aurélia et Oleg Krum, ainsi que son oncle Igor...  
  
- Attention !  
  
S'était George qui avait dit ça. Nëmy qui avait été trop prise par le contenu d'un manuscrit, avait accidentellement renversé le contenu de son vers de jus de citrouille en voulant le prendre d'une main rapide, s'en regarder. Le contenu du verre s'était répandu sur toute la table, sur la robe d'Hermione, et légèrement le journal. Nëmy était dans tous ces états.  
  
- Je suis vraiment désolée Hermione, dit t'elle mettant le pied sur la table, pour passer du coté d'Hermione. J'étais distraite. Ce que je peux avoir les mains pleine de pousse...C'est pas ma journée... Je vais tout réparer...Je vais tous nettoyer...Je vais aller te chercher un autre journal...  
  
- Arrête Nëmy, dit Hermione en prenant les mains de la jeune fille qui était maintenant agenouillée aux pieds d'Hermione. Cette dernière riait presque aux larmes de voir Nëmy dans de tels états pour une robe tâchée. Tu n'as pas fais exprès. Je vais aller me changer. C'est tout. Ne t'inquiète pas.  
  
Hermione partit donc. Sans un mot, Nëmy partit également, sous les yeux surpris de Harry et de Ron. Ils ignoraient où elle se rendait comme ça, mais elle semblait pressé.  
  
En ce vendredi après midi de début Novembre, il faisait bon être dehors, quoi que un peu frais par moment, le soleil brillant de mille feux. Il n'y avait pas un nuage à l'horizon. Les élèves de Griffondor( et les Serpentard aussi...) allaient avoir une belle journée pour leur cours de Soins aux créatures magiques.  
  
Harry et Ron se rendirent à la cabane de Hagrid avec les autres élèves de leur maison. Il furent bientôt rejoins par Hermione.  
  
Nëmy par contre, semblait s'être volatilisé. Elle n'était toujours pas là lorsque Hagrid fit l'appel des élèves.  
  
Le cours commença.  
  
- Aujourd'hui, dit Hagrid, nous allons voir les Griflons. Je sais que ce cours n'était pas prévu avant le printemps, mais j'ai eu la chance d'en attraper un avant leur départ pour le grand Nord. Je vais aller le chercher.  
  
Il fut absent quelque instant. Hagrid se rendit dans l'enclos à côté de sa cabane. Il revient avec une corde à la main. Au bout de cette corde se trouvait un magnifique animal. Un tigre argenté. De ses courbes fines et élégantes, on pouvait très bien voir que ce spécimen était un jeune tigre, encore plein de vie. De bels rayures d'un noir brillant se découpaient très finement sur son magnifique pelage lustré aux couleurs argenté. Les pattes de l'animal étaient plus pâles que le reste de son corps, signe important, qui démontre le jeune âge de ce Griflon.  
  
Lorsque les Griflons perdent la totalité de leur poil blanc, ceci est le signe de leur maturité( Voir le livre : Les Créatures Sauvages d'Angleterre par Yvon Tremblay, chapitre 19: Les Félins de Grandes Tailles, page 113)  
  
À la vue de l'animal, Harry eut un mouvement de recule. Le souvenir encore récent de cet été, était encore gravé dans sa mémoire. Jamais il n'oublierait la nuit où il s'était éveillé sur une table en bois lugubre chez le professeur Cho, où il avait dû être brûler pour permettre aux plaies qu' il avait fait de se cicatriser.  
  
Durant le cours, chaque élève eut la permission de s'approcher de l'enclos. Les élèves devaient tenter de trouver les carences que l'animal avait pu avoir au cours de sa croissance on observant ses signes vitaux. Ils devaient aussi donner le régime alimentaire que l'animal devrait suivre pour bien grandir.  
  
À la fin du cours, les élèves semblaient presque peinés de voir le jeune animal retourner dans la forêt, là où il rejoindrait les siens pour ce long périple vers les montagnes enneigés au Nord.  
  
Sur le chemin du retour, Harry, Ron et Hermione eurent une curieuse vision. Nëmy se trouvait sur la pelouse de Poudlard, accroupie, la tête appuyée sur le sol.  
  
- On peut savoir ce que tu fabriques ? demanda Ron.  
  
- Chut ! murmura Nëmy. Le silence se fit. Personne ne parlait. Les autres Griffondor et les Serpentard, qui observaient ce spectacle de loin ,n'osèrent pas prononcer une parole.  
  
-Alors, demanda enfin Harry lorsque ce dernier s'accroupi également près de Nëmy, sans écouter le sol par contre.  
  
- Quelque chose approche. Ils sont plusieurs. Des centaines, dit Nëmy en se redressant. Tu n'entends pas ?  
  
Elle regarda vers la Forêt à l'ouest. Le soleil finissait sa course dans le ciel et la Forêt interdite semblait plus dense et dangereuse au crépuscule. Harry regarda dans la même direction. Il ne voyait rien.  
  
Il entendait un bruit par contre...très loin... au creux de la Forêt...Des cris d'oiseaux...des bruit de pas...Etait-ce vraiment des pas ?  
  
Il sentit aussi un vibration dans le sol...ce n'était pas normal.  
  
- De qui parles-tu ? demanda Hermione.  
  
- De créatures avec des sabots.  
  
Nëmy pointa un point vers l'obscurité et à peine quelques instants plus tard, Harry vit deux centaures sortir de la Forêt interdite et se diriger vers Hagrid. Par nature, Harry ne pu s'empêcher de vouloir savoir pourquoi des centaures étaient sortit de la Forêt. Il courra donc rejoindre Hagrid. Les autres le suivirent.  
  
- Dumbledore doit savoir, disait l'un des deux centaures.  
  
Harry reconnu aussitôt ces yeux deux bleus délavés. C'était Firenze, un centaure qui avait sauvé la vie de Harry quatre ans auparavant.  
  
- Nous devons nous dépêcher avant que Bane ne se rende compte que nous nous sommes absentés, dit l'autre créature au Garde-Chasse. Nous sommes plusieurs à avoir sentit la même chose, continua t'il, avec une pointe de regret dans sa voix mystérieuse. C'était Ronan, un autre centaure que Harry et les autres avaient rencontré alors qu'une nuit, comme punition, ils avaient été envoyés avec le Garde-Chasse dans la sombre Forêt interdite.  
  
Hagrid ne dit pas un mot et partit quérir le Directeur de l'école.  
  
- Bane ne nous le pardonnera jamais, s'il apprend... Les hommes ne devraient pas savoir... continua Ronan, en soupirant.  
  
Puis comme s'ils avaient senti leur présence( ce qui est probablement le cas en fait), les deux centaures se retournèrent vers nos quatre amis.  
  
- Bonsoir les enfants, comment allez-vous ? demanda Firenze.  
  
- Bien...et...et vous ? demanda Harry, surpris par la question.  
  
- Ca va bien, si on oubli Pluton, répondit franchement Firenze avec un sourire bienveillant à Harry. Mais ne vous en faîtes pas fils Potter, le temps n'est pas encore arrivé.  
  
Un frisson parcoura le corps de Harry. Q'est ce que ça voulait dire?! Q'allait t'il arriver ? Pourquoi Firenze était t'il inquiet à propos de la position de Pluton.  
  
- Mars brille ce soir, dit Ronan, d'une voix triste, en levant ses grands yeux vers le ciel, plus à lui-même qu'aux autres.  
  
On dirait qu'il voulait éviter de répondre aux questions de Harry(Quelles soient sous la forme verbale ou bien seulement mentale...)  
  
À ce moment, on vit au loin dans les escaliers du Château, le Professeur Dumbledore qui arrivait à grands pas avec Hagrid.  
  
- Bonsoir Monsieur le Directeur. Nous sommes vraiment navrés de vous avoir dérangé, dit Firenze.  
  
- Ce n'est pas grave. Qui a t'il ? demanda Dumbledore, les sourcils légèrement froncer. Il avait l'air soucieux. Une sortie publique de centaures n'inaugurait rien de bon.  
  
- Des bêtes approchent au loin, Monsieur le Diecteur. Certains ne devrient pas être là. Et Pluton a inter changé sa place avec Neptune.  
  
- Et Mars et Saturne s'opposent, soupira Ronan.  
  
- Ils s'aligneront tous les trois pour faire opposition à Jupiter, continua Firenze.  
  
Sa voix était grave. On aurait dit qu'il avait annoncé la mort de quelqu'un.  
  
- Montrez-moi, ordonna Dumbledore. Il avait l'air inquiet.  
  
Les deux centaures dirent au revoir à Harry, à Ron et à Hermione. Le directeur de Poudlard suivi les deux créatures dans les noirceurs de la Forêt Interdite.  
  
Le soleil donnait maintenant ses derniers rayons. Hagrid accompagna nos amis jusqu'à l'école. Les jeunes sorciers lui demandèrent tout ce que ceci signifiait, mais malheureusement Hagrid n'y comprenait rien. Il ne croyait pas au pouvoir des planète. Mais lui aussi avait l'air inquiet.  
  
- Je les ai entendu aussi, dit Hagrid. Ces maudites Harpies...*  
  
- Moi, je crains plus les loups que les Harpies, intervient Nëmy. Hagrid ce tourna vers elle. Il ne sembla aucunement surpris de la voir là. Harry fit tout de même les présentations :  
  
- Hagrid, je te présente Nëmy, la cousine de Ron. Nëmy je te présente mon grand ami Rubeus Hagrid, Gardien des clés et des lieux à Poudlard. Et aussi le Professeur de Soin Aux Créatures Magiques.  
  
- Je vois ce que tu veux dire par « grand ami », répondit Nëmy avec un petit sourire en coin lorsqu'elle serra la main de Hagrid. C'est à peine si elle y arrivait à la taille.  
  
- Ho, mais je savais déjà qui elle était Harry, répondit Hagrid en regardant la concernée avec une petite lueur dans ses yeux noirs du demi- géant. Tous les Professeurs de l'école sont au courant de son histoire...enfin de ce qu'elle à fait depuis la fin d'Août.  
  
Hagrid adressa à Nëmy un sourire bienveillant. Elle fit de même, mais sembla légèrement mal à l'aise.  
  
- Alors vous avez entendu les loups aussi? demanda Hagrid.  
  
- Non... je les ai vu...plus d'une fois...  
  
- Il ne faut pas vous inquiété, continua Hagrid, à l'adresse de nos quatre amis, les loup sont de notre côté. Ils connaissent Remus.  
  
Harry se retourna vers Nëmy. Elle n'avait pas l'air convaincue. Elle sembla nerveuse. Elle ferma les points de manière convulsive.  
  
- Vous êtes certain qu'ils le sont tous ? demanda t'elle.  
  
- Je suis certain que si un loup vous attaque, c'est que vous êtes un Mangemort au service de Vous-savez-Qui ? répondit sombrement le Garde- Chasse.  
  
Arrivé dans le Hall d'entré, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Nëmy dirent au revoir à Hagrid et se rendirent dans la Grande Salle pour le repas. Elle était pratiquement vide. Ils avaient passé plus de temps à l'extérieur qu'ils ne l'avaient crû au départ. La voûte du plafond de la Grande Salle affichait un beau ciel étoilé sans nuage. Nëmy regarda vers le ciel avec un sourire enfantin. Elle pris la pierre astrale qu'elle portait au cou et la leva dans les airs. Aussitôt la pierre devint noire, parsemée de petits points minuscules, mais très brillant. On aurait dit qu'elle avait enfermé le ciel dans le creux de sa main. Mais Nëmy sembla d'avantage fasciné par la grandeur et la splendeur de la Grande Salle, qui ressemblait à une grande cathédrale, que par le spectacle que lui offrait sa pierre.  
  
- Comment est l'école de Durmstrang ? demanda Ron.  
  
- C'est un château, répondit simplement la jeune bulgare au bout d'un moment.  
  
- Mais encore...  
  
- Ron, intervient Hermione, Nëmy n'a pas le droit de parler de son autre école, c'est un règlement ministériel.  
  
Evidemment, Ron semblait bien se moquer bien des règlements concernant la privatisation des lieux scolaires. Il harcela Nëmy jusqu'à ce que celle-ci cède :  
  
- Très bien...Si tu y tiens... C'est sombre comme endroit. Et.et petit. Le château ...est caché dans le flan d'une montagne...Entre deux montagnes je veux dire... Il y a un grand lac à coté...Et une chute qui entour le château...Il y a un bâtiment principale pour les cours. Et il y a des tourelles pour chaque année d'étude. C'est là où se trouve les dortoirs...voilà.  
  
- Les plus jeunes ne côtoient pas les plus vieux ? demanda Hermione ( elle- même ne pu résister à l'envie d'enfreindre la loi...)  
  
- Non... pas à ce que je me souvienne...répondit t'elle.  
  
- Pourquoi ? demanda Harry.  
  
- Par crainte de recevoir un sort de magie noir sans doute...  
  
Cela lui semblait être un effort considérable de se souvenir de l'endroit où elle avait étudié. Nëmy semblait peinée par toutes ces questions. Comme si le fait d'avoir étudié à Durmstrang était une honte et laissait une marque indélébile que tout le monde fuyait... La Marque des Ténèbres peut- être...  
  
* Plusieurs se demandent se que sont les Harpie : se sont des femmes- oiseaux, ayant de grandes ailes et de pattes d'aigle. La dernière que j'ai renconté, avait mauvais caractère...lol 


	17. Chapitre XVI: Des Cris Dans La Nuit

Harry Potter Et Le Cercle Maudit  
Chapitre XVI : Des Cris Dans La Nuit  
  
Deux autres semaines passa. Nëmy s'intégra rapidement à la classe de cinquième de Griffondor. Comme à toute les autres d'ailleurs !  
  
Dumbledore avertit Harry, Ron et Hermione que, étant donné son avance dans certaines matières comme en Métamorphose, en Enchantement, en Défense Contre les Forces Du Mal et en Potion, et vu son retard dans les autres, comme en Botanique, en Soin aux Créatures Magiques et en Histoire de la Magie(le climat froid, avait expliqué Dumbledore, ne permet pas d'avoir de la végétation potentiellement magique dans la région où se trouve le château et la vie animal est quasi inexistante, mise-à part les Dragons. La Bulgarie se trouve en effet près de la Roumanie. Et pour ce qui était du côté historique, la jeune fille connaissait celle de Bulgarie, mais non celle de Grande-Bretagne) Nëmy avait donc la permission de la direction de suivre des cours de niveau de 5e à 7e année, sous la tutelle du Professeur McGonagall, et ce, dans toutes les maisons si nécessaire. Officiellement par contre, Nëmy fut placé à Griffondor.  
  
- Je ne comprends pas ! s'était exclamé Hermione.  
  
- Je ne crois pas que je serais ici toute l'année, avait alors expliqué Nëmy, alors Dumbledore veut probablement que j'en apprenne le plus possible, en peut de temps.  
  
Ainsi les cours se succédèrent, jours après jour. Est t'il nécessaire de dire que la voleuse se lia rapidement d'amitié avec Fred et George... Ils avaient trouvé en elle une allier.  
  
Les entraînements de Quidditch continuaient en vu du Match contre Serdaigle dans moins de deux semaine. Le choix pour le nouveau Gardien se ferait dans la fin de semaine. Harry avait eu boule dans l'estomac lorsqu'il pensait au choix déchirant qu'il devait faire entre Neville, et Seamus, deux très bons amis à lui. À cause de la petite taille de Dennis, ce dernier c'était retiré de la course, mais les joueurs de Griffondor l'acceptait tout de même sur le terrain, car il mettait de la vie dans l'équipe :  
  
« Hey George, imagine que le Cognard est la figure de Rogue lorsque tu le frapperas...Il ne reviendra plus jamais... »  
  
« Continu Neville.un jour tu ne vas plus arrêter le Souafle avec ta  
tête... »  
  
« Hey Alicia, dis-toi que le Cognard est Flitwick qui te pourchasse  
pour t'embrasser.Tu vas vouloir te sauver je crois, non ? »  
  
« Harry, fais comme si le Vif d'or était la main de celle que tu  
aimes.tu vas l'attraper beaucoup plus vite. C'est qui est passant ? »  
  
Tel étaient les mots d'encouragement de Dennis alors que celui ci virevoltait dans tous les sens sur le terrain de Quidditch.  
  
En ce venteux jeudi matin 23 novembre, il faisait froid dans la serre numéro 4, mais au moins il faisait soleil. Il n'y avait pas le moindre nuage dans le ciel.  
  
Les élève de Griffondor et de Poufsouffle venait de terminer leur cours de Botanique. Les Poufsouffle avait de quoi se réjouir. Cederic avait passé son permis de Fantômatisation avec grand succès, et avait même était promus : « Fantôme première classe » pour avoir obtenu les meilleurs résultats pour son examen d'entré et pour les six tâches qu'il avait dû accomplir pour obtenir son fameux permis.  
  
1-Passer à travers, vitres, vitraux et miroirs.  
  
2-Savoir traverser les murs avec priorité aux vivants( certains  
fantômes de Poudlard devraient revoir leur code de la route  
fantômière)  
  
3- La transparence.  
  
4- Savoir hanté correctement une pièce  
  
5- Savoir hanté un objet sans en perdre le contrôle.  
  
6-Savoir flotter par très grands vents.  
  
Cederic accompagna donc ses compagnons de Poufsouffle vers le château pour aller annoncer la bonne nouvelle.  
  
Sur le chemin de retour, Hermione semblait pensive.  
  
- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? lui demanda Ron, inquiète.  
  
- Je pense à Cho Chang.  
  
- Pourquoi ? s'interrogea Harry, mal à l'aise d'entendre le nom de sa douce prononcé par quelqu'un d'autre. Il avait toujours peur de se faire agacer.  
  
- À ce que j'ai entendu, elle n'aurait pas reparlé à Cederic depuis le début de l'année, à part quelque fois au cours de Botanique. Elle refuserait de lui parler. Maintenant qu'il est libre d'aller où il veut...Elle devra le côtoyer, dit Hermione avec un peu de peine.  
  
Harry pensa à Cho. Sa belle Cho. Cela ne devait pas être facile pour elle. Ca ne l'était pour personne. Seul Cederic semble s'être vraiment habitué à la situation. Mais il arrivait parfois, lorsqu'on lui parlait du Tournoi, que l'on voit de la haine prendre rapidement forme dans les yeux de Diggory, puis disparaître tout aussi rapidement. Cette haine qui ne devrait jamais vraiment s'effacer.  
  
***  
  
Assis sur un banc de pierre à l'extérieur de l'école, Harry, Ron et Hermione venaient de rejoindre Nëmy qui les avait attendue, toujours ses manuscrits entre les mains. Cette dernière n'avait pas assisté au cours de Botanique. Ils ne savaient pas pourquoi d'ailleurs.  
  
- Oh le vent se lève à ce que je vois, avait dit Drago Malefoy, accompagné des ses gorilles, à l'adresse de la jeune bulgare.  
  
Effectivement, le vent s'était levé d'avantage. Résultat : la chevelure noire de Nëmy devenait de plus en plus blanche au fur et à mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient. On aurait dit qu'elle vieillissait à vu d'?il.  
  
- La prochaine fois que tu te demanderas quoi porter, viens me voir. Je te dirais avec plaisir les prévisions météorologiques de la soirée, mon cher Drago... avait répondu celle-ci avec un petit sourire innocent.  
  
Harry et les autres ne purent s'empêcher de rire de Drago. Qui est pris qui croyait prendre !  
  
Quelqu'un interpella Malefoy au loin, dans la cour intérieure de l'école. Lucius Malefoy était venu voir son fils Aussitôt, Drago tourna les talons, non sans envoyer un regard incendiaire à Nëmy. Le jeune Serpentard et ses amis alla rejoindre docilement son père.  
  
C'est avec colère que Harry observa le père de Malefoy. Un Mangemort ici !!! Ron et Hermione semblaient penser la même chose que lui. Mais que pouvaient t'ils faire contre lui en ce moment ? ...Rien, mise à part attendre.  
  
Harry, Ron, Nëmy et Hermione décidèrent de renter. Le temps avait changé rapidement. Les vents s'étaient mis de paires pour souffler d'avantage. Les nuages recouvraient le ciel à une vitesse folle. La pluie se mis à tomber tranquillement pendant qu'ils marchaient vers Poudlard.  
  
- Qui...qui parle avec Malefoy ? demanda Nëmy à Harry lorsqu'ils décidèrent de rentrer. Harry l'observa un instant. Elle fixait Lucius Malefoy de façon presque convulsive. Elle semblait chercher quelque chose... Comme un signe... Non s'était ridicule. Comment Nëmy le connaîtrait ? Pourtant, elle avait prononcé ces mots avec difficulté. Sa voix était étrange.  
  
Et Lucius Malefoy observait la jeune fille également...  
  
- C'est Lucius Malefoy, le père de Drago, lui dit Harry sombrement. Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela ?  
  
Une bourrasque de vent vint leur gifler le visage. La pluie tomba plus durement. Tous se réfugièrent en vitesse vers le Château.  
  
- Je l'ai vu dans le bureau de Dumbledore, avec un autre homme tout t'a l'heure, expliqua t'elle.  
  
- Tu étais dans le bureau ?  
  
- Non...J'ai regardé à travers le mur...  
  
Ah oui...Harry avait oublié la fameuse potion que Nëmy avait fabriqué...et passablement raté...  
  
- Et de quoi est ce qu'ils parlaient ? demanda Harry, inquiet. La présence de Malefoy était toujours un mauvais présage, tel la présence d'un vautour dans les environs.  
  
- Je n'en sais rien. Je n'ai rien entendu. Mais le père de Drago semblait vraiment en colère. Je me suis caché lorsque lui et l'autre homme sont sorti du bureau. Je crois que l'autre était votre Ministre de la Magie. Dumbledore faisait les cents pas dans son bureau lorsque je suis entrée ensuite. Ça m'inquiète.  
  
- Et ce n'est pas la première fois que Malefoy vint à l'école cette année, intervint Hermione qui avait passivement écouté la conversation. Vous vous souvenez ? Nous l'avions vu lorsque les vols ont débutés. Mais c'est du passé maintenant. Pourquoi est t'il encore là ?  
  
Voilà la question que tous se demandaient.  
  
Les vents soufflaient maintenant en rafale. C'était le déluge. Et pourtant quelques minutes à peine, le soleil froid de Novembre brillant encore. Que les éléments peuvent changer rapidement parfois....  
  
- Si je peux te donner un conseil Nëmy, dit Harry en lui posant une main sur l'épaule, une fois qu'ils furent tous les deux sur le point d'entrer dans le Hall, c'est de rester à distance de cet homme. Il est dangereux. C'est un M...  
  
- Pousser vous !!!  
  
C'était Ron qui avait crié. Il poussa Nëmy, Harry et Hermione à l'intérieur. Un orage venait éclater. Le tonnerre gronda.  
  
Durant un instant, Harry et les autres furent foudroyés( c'est le cas de le dire...) par la peur. La foudre tombait comme la pluie sur le sol. Ces éclairs vinrent même jusqu'à risquer d'entrer dans le Hall. Le choc fractionna les escaliers de marbre au sommet du palier extérieur. Une des sangliers ailés à l'entré du château éclata en morceaux.  
  
Nëmy agrippa le bras de Harry, et le serra si fort, qu'elle risqua de lui enfoncer ses griffes de métal dans les côtés. Par peur( ou bien peut-être pour d'autre raison que le c?ur n'ignore pas.) Hermione et Ron se rapprochèrent un de l'autre. Heureusement personne parmi les élèves qui se trouvaient à l'extérieur lorsque l'orage éclata, ne fut touché.  
  
Lucius Malefoy, suivit de son fils, Crabbe et Goyle, fit son entré dans le Hall. Il n'avait pas l'air surpris par l'orage, même s'il était trempé. Il n'en restait pas moins que Lucius Malefoy affichait une allure de conquérant. C'est avec un sourire de glace qu'il s'approcha des jeunes sorciers.  
  
- Bonjour les enfants, dit t'il en les regardant un après l'autre. Comment allez-vous ?  
  
Personne ne répondit.  
  
- Comment se porte votre cousine Miss Granger ? lui dit t'il en lui tendant mollement la main.  
  
Elle eut un haut le c?ur. Les yeux d'Hermione se remplirent de larmes. Des larmes de Haine. Elle partit en courant en direction des escaliers. Mr Malefoy en sembla fort heureux...  
  
Il se tourna ensuite vers Harry.  
  
- Mr Potter...Je tenais à vous féliciter pour votre victoire au Tournoi des Trois sorciers. Vous devez être fier de vous, non ? demanda t'il d'une voix doucereuse.  
  
- Me féliciter pour avoir fait revivre votre Maître ne seraient'ils pas les mots plus exacts, Mr Malefoy ? s'exclama Harry, les yeux assombris par la colère.  
  
Il sentit une vague de furie monter en lui. Comment cet homme osait t'il parler ainsi à Hermione ? Il savait qui était sa cousine ...Ce qu'on lui avait fait...Comment osait t'il le féliciter pour le Tournoi ? Pour Harry, c'était comme si on le félicitait d'avoir tombé dans le piège de Voldemort. C'était comme si on le félicitait pour la mort de Cederic...  
  
Un nouvel éclair illumina le ciel. Le bruit du tonnerre résonna dans le Hall avec un bruit d'enfer.  
  
- Vous n'avez aucune preuve de ce que vous avancez, répondit sèchement Lucius Malefoy, en se penchant vers Harry, de manière à ce faire entendre que par lui.  
  
- Un jour, j'en aurais, dit Harry en le regardant dans les yeux.  
  
Le visage de Mr Malefoy se figea. Il observa Harry quelques instants. Si les regards pouvaient tuer... Puis sans dire un mot de plus, Lucius Malefoy se tourna vers Nëmy avec un sourire étrange. Presque sadique.  
  
Dehors, l'orage se déchaîna plus forte que jamais. C'est à peine si on entendit ce que Mr Malefoy dit à Nëmy.  
  
- Vous êtes la nouvelle élève dont j'ai entendu parler, dit t'il en se tournant vers son fils, qui se trouvait à la droite de son père.  
  
Drago ne disait rien. Il ne réagissait pas.  
  
- Vous vous habituez à ce nouveau monde Miss...  
  
- Weasley, répondit t'elle avec une voix de glace. Si les mots pouvaient transpercer le c?ur des hommes, les paroles de la jeune fille auraient fait bien des ravages...Les yeux vert brunâtre de Nëmy s'étaient voilés. On ne voyait plus de lumière dans ses yeux...on ne voyait plus son âme...Si la Mort pouvait prendre l'apparence des hommes, elle ressemblerait à Nëmy...  
  
- Vous saurez Mr Malefoy que changer de Jungle pour une autre, revient du pareil au même...On n'est toujours pourchassé, n'est ce pas ?...Bonne journée Mr Malefoy, fini t'elle par dire avant de lui adresser un bref signe de tête, et de partir vers les dortoirs.  
  
Harry frissonna sous la question de Nëmy. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais il avait la certitude que quelque chose de terrible venait de se produire sous son nez.mais il n'en comprenait pas le sens.  
  
Lui et Ron ne dirent pas un mot de plus à Malefoy et se rendirent eux aussi vers la Salle Commune. Question de changer de vêtements.  
  
Arrivé dans la Salle Commune, Harry et Ron trouvèrent Nëmy debout devant une fenêtre. Elle était en train de se peigner( à cause de l'eau de pluie, ses cheveux étaient maintenant bleus) tout en regardant vers le ciel gris et nuageux, l'air de ne rien voir. La pluie continuait de tomber.  
  
Elle était vêtue d'une chemise blanche et d'un du pantalon d'uniforme de garçon. Harry les reconnu. Ces vêtements lui appartenaient. Elle ne s'était pas gêné pour les lui prendre dans sa valise on dirait.  
  
- Nëmy, soupira Ron, pourquoi faut t'il toujours que tu piques nos vêtements. Pourquoi est ce que tu ne demandes pas à Hermione pour une fois? s'exclama t'il ensuite. C'est quoi cette manie de toujours nous prendre notre linge ?  
  
Nëmy ne dit rien. Elle ne bougea pas. Elle regardait toujours vers la fenêtre lorsque Hermione descendit du dortoir.  
  
***  
  
- Dis-moi Nëmy pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu au cours tout à l'heure ? demanda Hermione lorsqu'ils descendaient tous les quatre les escaliers vers la Grande Salle, croisant un groupe d'élèves de Serdaigle en même temps.  
  
- Ah...J'ai trouvé un passage dans un des livres qui parlait de la disparition du Malin par le feu...Je suis allée en parler immédiatement au Professeur Dumbledore. Je me suis dit que cela pourrait peut-être servir pour faire disparaître Voldemort une fois pour toute, dit t'elle passivement, en regardant par terre, les mains dans les poches.  
  
Ron et Hermione, ainsi que les autres élèves présentant dans les escaliers frissonnèrent. Harry s'arrêta et regardant fixement Nëmy. Elle avait osé dire son nom.Elle, une jeune fille de son âge...  
  
Les seuls sorciers que Harry connaissait et qui n'avait pas peur de prononcer le nom du Mage Noir étaient des sorciers plus âgés, des adultes.  
  
- Tu as prononcé son nom.  
  
- Et après ? dit t'elle en fixant Harry. Elle ne semblait pas comprendre ce qu'elle avait fait de mal. Tu ne prononces pas son nom ? Vous voulez dire que vous le craignez ? Toi Potter ? Tu le crains ? Jamais je ne l'aurais crû...  
  
- Je ne dis pas que je le crains...C'est seulement que la majorité des sorciers ont peur de lui. Mais toi Nëmy, ça ne semble pas être ton cas, et cela me surprend, c'est tout, continua de dire Harry, continuant son chemin vers le bas des escaliers.  
  
- Je ne vous pas en quoi cet être est supérieur ou inférieur à moi... répondit Nëmy en le rejoignant  
  
- Il est un puissant Mage Nëmy, n'oublie pas cela.  
  
- Et toi, dit-elle en le tirant légèrement vers l'arrière, n'oubli pas qu'il est d'abord un homme Harry, un simple homme...un mortel...avec ses forces et ses faiblesses.  
  
- Oui...Mais tu dois faire attention aux hommes qui ont plus de forces que de faiblesses, répondit sagement Harry en s'arrêtant sur l'une des marches.  
  
Il ne comprenait pas. Rien ne semblait atteindre Nëmy. Cette fille n'était pas comme les autres. Mais en quoi était t'elle différente ?  
  
- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais craindre un homme qui se cache derrière ses serviteurs pour que ceux-ci fassent le sale boulot à sa place, répondit Nëmy, qui faisait maintenant face à Harry. Car si tu te souviens bien, la seule fois où il à fait quelque chose par lui-même, ce fut lorsqu'il a tué tes parents Harry. Et tu sais comme moi.même mieux que moi, ce qui s'est passé ensuite. Alors, tu trouves toujours qu'il est si dangereux que ça ?  
  
- La défense de ma mère, je ne l'ai plus...il peut me toucher maintenant, soupira Harry.  
  
- Se cacher derrière ses craintes, ne donnent jamais rien de bon, dit Nëmy.  
  
- Qui es-tu pour me dire quoi faire ? s'exclama Harry en colère.  
  
Un silence pesant s'installa entre Nëmy et Harry. Un silence cruel. Qui était t'elle pour le juger, pour lui donner des conseils ? Elle ne connaissait pas la moitié de son histoire...Personne ne la connaissait...Lui-même n'en savait qu'une partie. Et elle, la Voleuse, ce permettait de passer ses commentaires...Les mains de Harry se mirent à trembler. Il empoigna sa baguette dans sa poche. Un mot de plus et...  
  
- C'est vrai Harry, excuse-moi... J'avais oublié que je ne suis qu'une voleuse, et que par conséquent, cela veut dire que mes paroles n'ont pas de valeur à vos yeux dans ce monde, dit Nëmy sous un ton de défi. Elle se détourna rapidement. Elle passa à côté de Ron et d'Hermione et disparue dans le tournant de l'escalier.  
  
- Reviens Nëmy ! s'écria Harry. Il ne comprenait pas...pourquoi y avait t'il tant de rage dans les yeux de la jeune bulgare. Pourquoi Harry s'était t'il emporté contre elle ? Elle n'avait fait qu'émettre son opinion, rien de plus. Harry se sentit mal.  
  
Et ce mal ne disparu pas avant la nuit...  
  
***  
  
- Qu'est ce qui ce passe ?  
  
Telle fut la question que Harry se posa au sommet de la tour ouest. Il s'y était réfugié une fois de plus. Il avait besoin de sortir... sortir du château...sortir de lui-même s'il le pouvait.... Harry se sentait toujours mal...malade même. Il avait crû au départ que cela pouvait être dû à Voldemort lui-même. Harry ressentait toujours la présence du Mage noir lorsque celui-ci était près de lui. Sa cicatrice au front se mettait alors à le faire atrocement souffrir.  
  
Pourtant, ce n'était pas ce mal. C'était un mal plus profond...un mal de peur...Il s'en rendait compte maintenant...Il avait atrocement peur...mais ignorait pourquoi...  
  
Harry bougeait difficilement. On aurait dit que ses membres étaient maintenant fait de pierres et de marbre. Sa main droite tremblait légèrement.  
Harry se souvenu de ce jour d'octobre où il avait perdu le contrôle de son esprit...En fait, était ce vraiment cela qui s'était passé ? Harry n'en savait rien...Il n'avait pas cherché de réponse...Il n'avait pas cherché à savoir...Mais maintenant que cela recommençait...maintenant que cela faisait un mois que l'épée de Griffondor avait été volée, Harry souhaita avoir parler avec le Professeur Dumbledore...souhaita avoir poser ces questions qui lui rongeaient l'esprit depuis des semaines...Qui était le Maître Du Sortilège ? Que voulait dire les Centaures ? Pourquoi vouloir cacher Nëmy ? Qui était mort, il y a quinze cette fameuse nuit où Remus quitta le Clan des Loups ? Que s'était t'il produit entre le Professeur Lupin et ce Sayter Pourquoi toutes ses disparitions dans le monde Moldu ? Et dans le monde Sorcier ? Pourquoi Mondingus Fletcher n'était t'il pas venu au rendez-vous avec Mrs Figg ce soir d'Août ? Pourquoi Lucius Malefoy est t'il venu si souvent depuis le début de l'année ? Que signifiait tous ces animaux dans la Forêt interdite ? Et le sol qui vibrait ? Que ce passait t'il à l'extérieur des murs du Château ?  
  
Sous le poids de toutes ces questions sans réponses, Harry s'assis par terre, la tête appuyé contre le petit muret de pierre au bord de la tour. Il repassa dans sa tête tout à ce que Nëmy lui avait dit à propos de Voldemort et comment elle le percevait. Avait t'elle raison de penser ainsi ? Avait t'elle raison de ne pas le craindre, de le dénigrer en public? Harry devait t'il se sentir en sécurité à cause qu'il était qui il était ? Non, cela n'avait plus aucun sens, puisque Harry et Voldemort partageaient définitivement le même sang...ils avaient la même protection...  
  
Seul au sommet de la tour ouest, Harry fléchi légèrement les épaules.  
  
- Avoue que tu le crains finalement Potter, s'était t'il dit à haute voix. Avoue que tu as peur de ce qui s'en viens.  
  
Harry leva les yeux vers le ciel. La voûte céleste était couverte de nuages. Mais la lune était toujours visible, voilée. Ce soir était un soir de pleine lune. Les loups seront actifs cette nuit....Remus devait être dans la Cabane Hurlante en ce moment même. Où se trouve Sirius ce soir? Cela faisait des semaines qu'Harry n'avait pas eu de ses nouvelles. Il se trouvait peut-être avec Remus, sous sa forme de chien ou bien à la montagne, près de Pré-au-lard.  
  
Même si les minutes se succédaient, le mal que ressentait Harry n'avait toujours pas disparu dans son corps... de son esprit. Il tremblait de plus en plus. Quelque chose allait se produire...quelque chose était sur le point d'arriver. Harry le sentait...Harry le savait...  
  
Sa main tremblante, il sortit sa baguette de sa poche intérieure. Harry pensa aux Sorts Primaires. Comme guidé par une main invisible, il pointa sa baguette vers le mur du château. Et s'il réessayait ? Pourquoi le refaire ? Pourquoi prendre le risque ? Pourquoi ne pas le prendre ? Et s'il mettait le feu comme la dernière fois ? Et s'il ne se passait rien ? Il ne risquait de blesser personne mise à part lui-même après tout...  
  
Le dos toujours appuyé contre le muet de pierre, Harry se leva, mais non sans difficulté. Sous son poids, ses genoux se mirent à protester en ne tenant plus en place. Il faisait froid tout à coup. Il sentit une présence... comme en ce jour d'Octobre. Était-ce la même ?  
  
Harry sentit le vent lui ébouriffer les cheveux. Les vents tournaient dans tous les sens...comme cette après midi... Il leva sa baguette et prit une grande inspiration.  
  
- Ferris Primarius Incantatum !  
  
Harry eut un haut le c?ur. C'était comme si tout son être avait pris feu. Il avait mal. Sous la douleur, il ferma les yeux. Sa tête se mis à tourner. Sa main droite trembla comme jamais. Des étincelles rouges, orange et or furent expulsés de sa baguette. Il eut une explosion. Sous le choc, Harry tomba à genoux sur le sol et fut projeté contre le mur. Harry réussi de peine et de misère à entrouvrirent légèrement les yeux. Il y avait devant lui un mur. Le mur de l'école. Harry crû que le sort n'avait pas fonctionné. Lorsqu'il ouvrit plus grand ses yeux, il se rendit compte que le mur qui se trouvait devant lui n'était pas fait de pierres, mais de flammes. Harry resta figé. Qu'est ce qu'il avait fait ? Pourquoi avait t'il fait ça ? Il avait vraiment été stupide.  
  
Heureusement, les flammes, n'ayant pas de combustible, se calmèrent rapidement. Seul la porte en bois continua de flamber. Harry fit jailli une chute d'eau de sa baguette et toute trace de feu disparu. Mais le mur extérieur était noirci et carbonisé à présent. Rusard allait être en furie. Avait de se faire prendre, Harry entra dans le château et retourna en vitesse vers la Salle Commune de Griffondor.  
  
Un fois dans le dortoir, Harry était épuisé. Il marchait en zigzaguant. Il ne prit même pas la peine de se changer. Il tomba à plat ventre sur son lit.  
  
Enfin il pouvait dormir. S'il dormait un peu, peut-être que ce mal qu'il ressentait depuis le début de la soirée allait disparaître...  
  
Un bruit se fit entendre dans la Salle Commune. Quelqu'un semblait fouiller un peu partout. Le bruit était agaçant. Harry se leva pour aller dire à la personne en question d'aller se recoucher, que ce n'était pas une heure pour chercher quelque chose, et que ça pouvait attendre à demain.  
  
Harry se dirigea vers la porte de dortoir et descendit maladroitement les escaliers. Arrivé dans la Salle commune, il se changea en glace.  
  
- Qu'est ce que tu fais là Malefoy ? tempêta Harry.  
  
Malefoy, debout près de la cheminé, se retourna vers Harry. Il lui adressa même un sourire. Il n'avait pas l'air surpris de voir Harry là. Sans dire un mot Malefoy se dirigea vers le trou de l'entré de la Salle Commune et disparue. Harry se lança à sa poursuite. Qu'est ce qu'il était venu faire là ? Comment était'il entré ?  
  
Harry suivit Malefoy dans les escaliers. Ce dernier se dirigeait en vitesse vers le Hall et sortit. Harry hésita à le suivre. Il l'amenait peut- être dans un piège ?  
  
Harry décida dans avoir le c?ur net. Malefoy était entré chez les Griffondor pour une raison et voulait savoir laquelle.  
  
Une fois dehors, Harry vit une ombre se dirigé directement vers la Forêt Interdite. Malefoy voulait vraiment que Harry le suive. Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Sa baguette magique à la main, Harry s'engouffra donc dans la Forêt. Il faisait atrocement noir. Harry décida de faire de la lumière. Il ne vit personne. Il n'entendit rien. Pas un loup, ni d'Harpies dont Hagrid avait parlé. Il ne vit aucun centaures non plus.  
  
Il marcha prudemment durant un bon bout de temps. Où Malefoy était t'il passé ?  
  
C'est alors que Harry entendu une voix. Une voix d'enfant...au loin, très faiblement. Harry couru vers cette voix. Il l'entendait de plus en plus fort, mais ne comprenait pas ce que l'enfant, s'il s'agissait bien d'un enfant, disait.  
  
Harry fini par déboucher sur une clairière. Il faisait à peine plus clair dans cet endroit. Le ciel était couvert. Harry s'avança tranquillement. Il avait l'impression que ses pas résonnait à des mètres à la ronde. À un moment, Harry sentit le sol bouger, vibrer. Il avait l'impression que le sol allait s'ouvrir sous son poids. Harry s'écroula sur par terre, à genoux. Ce qui se passa ensuite resta un mystère pour Harry. Il vit autour de lui, les arbres qui se balançaient à grande vitesse, jusqu'à ce que Harry se rendit compte qu'ils ne se balançaient pas, mais tournaient. Tout tournait. Le sol...les arbres... les nuages... Harry ferma les yeux... Il avait mal eu c?ur. Il avait l'impression que son c?ur allait exploser dans sa poitrine...  
  
Puis tout arrêta d'un coup. Tout le mal que Harry ressentait disparu. Tout était noir à présent. Il n'y avait plus rien autour de Harry. Que le néant. Même le sol avait changé. Harry se trouvait maintenant sur une surface, dure, lisse et noire. Il était seul. Mais il voyait très bien...  
  
- Tu veux jouer avec moi ?  
  
Harry figea. Il n'était pas seul finalement. Qui pouvait être dans cet endroit avec lui ? Avec précaution, Harry se retourna tranquillement, et vit derrière lui, un enfant. Un enfant d'environ quatre ou cinq ans qui semblait ce demander autant que Harry Qu'est ce qu'il faisait là. L'enfant s'approcha un peu de Harry et le regarda longuement, puis s'approcha d'avantage et le tira par une manche.  
  
- Tu veux jouer avec moi ? redemanda l'enfant.  
  
- Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps. Je dois trouver quelqu'un ...  
  
Harry se rendit vite compte que l'enfant avait demandé cela par politesse, car en fait, ce dernier était bien décidé à ce que Harry joue avec lui. Il ne demanda pas la permission, mais donnait un ordre. A contre c?ur Harry suivit l'enfant plus loin.  
  
Pendant qu'ils marchaient, Harry regarda autour de lui, et eut une impression de déjà vue. Pourtant il était certain de n'avoir jamais vu cet enfant avant. Ce dernier avait des cheveux court très noirs, des yeux d'un vert étrange, et de petites mains menues. Harry était certain d'avoir entendu cette voix quelque part mais où ? Mais oui ! C'était clair ! C'était cette voix que Harry avait entendue lorsqu'il cherchait Malefoy dans la Forêt.  
  
- Tu es seul ici ? demanda Harry, une fois qu'ils furent arrivés à quelque jeu de logo et des pluches.  
  
- Oui, répondit l'enfant.  
  
- Tu n'aurais pas vu un grand garçon passer ?  
  
L'enfant fit signe que non.  
  
« Comment je vais faire pour sortir d'ici et trouver Drago alors ?»s'était dit Harry.  
  
- Où sont tes parents ?  
  
L'enfant haussa les épaules et donna un lion en pluche à Harry.  
  
- Papa et Maman sont partis, expliqua simplement l'enfant. Toi tu es Griffondor et moi Serpentard, dit ensuite l'enfant en prenant un boa en pluche dans ses mains.  
  
- Je ne peux pas jouer avec toi. Je dois vraiment rentrer chez moi. Mais Harry se dit qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser cet enfant seul dans un endroit pareil. Un endroit sombre et sinistre.  
  
-Tu peux venir avec moi si tu veux ? Ce n'est pas drôle d'être ici tout seul, dit Harry en se levant.  
  
- Papa ne veut pas que je suive les étrangers.  
  
- Mais tu vas devoir rester ici tout seul...eh ...comment t'appelles-tu mon grand ?  
  
À cet instant Harry entendit un sifflement au loin. À cet « appel » l'enfant se leva d'un bond et couru vers le néant.  
  
- Papa !!!!!  
  
- Attend, tu vas te perdre ! s'écria Harry qui partit à la poursuite de l'enfant. Celui-ci avait disparu sans laisser de traces. Harry, toujours sa baguette à la main, couru longtemps dans la noirceur, sans jamais croiser personne. Mais où était cet enfant ?  
  
C'est alors qu'il eut comme un flash. Un grand flash qui éblouit Harry. Il cessa de courir et mit ses mains devant ses yeux, mais ce ne fut pas suffisant. Harry ne voyait plus rien. Harry était entouré de lumière blanche.  
  
Puis plus rien.  
  
Harry regarda autour de lui. Il était de retour sur un sentier de la Forêt.  
  
Harry n'était pas rassuré. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'endroit ou`il se trouvait exactement. Il était vraiment perdu et s'inquiétait pour l'enfant. Il devait être perdu lui aussi.  
  
Harry percevait des bruits de pas provenant d'un peu partout à la fois. Des murmures. Ils entendit un hurlement. Un hurlement en vous en glacer le sang dans les veines. On aurait dit des douzaines de loup. « Ah non ! j'avais oublié la pleine lune » se dit Harry. « Triple idiot, tu es dans de beau drap maintenant ! Pas de panique, pas de panique... »  
  
Harry perçu des voix dans un sentier tout près...des voix d'hommes. Elles lui semblaient familières. Il tenta de s'en approcher.  
  
- On doit le faire maintenant Sirius.  
  
- Oubliettes ! dit la voix de Sirius.  
  
Sirius ? Qu'est ce que Sirius faisait là ?!  
  
- Ne pleure pas petite...ça ne sera pas long, avait dis tout bas la même voix qui avait parlé Sirius.  
  
La petite pleurait...  
  
- Sine Mnèsis !  
  
Harry connaissait cette voix ... Mais s'était impossible ! ... C'était la voix de son père !  
  
Harry marcha rapidement en direction de ce qui semblait être la voix de James Potter. Mais il ne voyait rien...Il faisait trop noir...  
  
Les vents se levèrent à nouveaux...  
  
Harry entendit alors des bruits de pas dans un autre sentier. Quelqu'un courait dans la Forêt. On entendait le bruit des feuilles mortes êtres écraser sous le poids de cette personne. Elle semblait perdue et désespérée.  
  
- Vous ne partirez pas avec mon enfant !!! s'écria alors une femme.  
  
Elle se trouvait près de Harry, mais il ne pouvait pas la voir.  
  
- Laisse-nous passer Sarah ! ordonna la voix de Sirius.  
  
Sarah ? Qui est Sarah ? Harry ne comprenait plus rien.  
  
Harry se ressentit faiblir à nouveau. Ses jambes ne voulaient plus avancer. Il faisait plus noir encore tout à coup.  
  
Le rire de Voldemort se fit entendre...  
  
Était-ce pour vrai, ou bien seulement dans la tête de Harry ?  
  
Des sueurs froides coula sur son front...  
  
« C'est lui ! Va-t'en ! Cours ! » disait la voix de James. Cette voix semblait provenir du fond de l'esprit de Harry...  
  
- C'est lui ! James décampe ! Grouilles-toi ! s'écria Sirius.  
  
Les cris de l'enfant déchira à nouveau la nuit...  
  
Harry se prit la tête dans les mains... Tout tournait... Il sentait malade à présent...  
  
C'est alors qu'il sentit alors un froid. Un froid qui vous pénètre jusque dans la moelle des os. Les Détraqueurs étaient là...Harry en était certain. Il le sentait Où étaient t'ils ? Où Harry pourrait t'il se cacher d'eux ?  
  
L'esprit de Harry se brouillait tranquillement. Se brouillait d'un épais voile blanc... ce voile qui vous paralyse.  
  
La cicatrice de Harry se mis à lui brûler.  
  
Il entendit des cris.des cris dans sa tête...  
  
« Lily ! Prend Harry et va-t'en !. » La voix de James Potter résonna dans la tête de Harry. « C'est lui ! Va-t'en ! Cours ! Je vais le retenir...»  
  
Harry était confus. Quelles voix provenaient de la Forêt ? Quel vous provenait de ses souvenirs ? Pourquoi entendaient t'ils ces voix de passé?  
  
- On doit les semer... James attention ! s'écria Sirius.  
  
Des étincelles rouges jaillirent tout près...  
  
Sa voix de son parrain semblait proche...à quelques mètres à peine...à moins que ce ne soit que dans l'esprit de Harry.  
  
- Sirius...où es-tu ? cria Harry.  
  
Ce dernier dû s'appuyer contre un arbre, car ses jambes ne le supportaient pas.  
  
Harry tomba sur le sol. Tous ces mots semblaient résonné dans sa tête comme à l'extérieur de celle-ci.  
  
« Prenez-moi à la place, mais de faîtes pas de mal à Harry » cria la voix de sa mère.  
  
Le rire cruel et sans vie du Mage noir résonna à nouveau dans la tête de Harry.  
  
Qu'est ce qui était vrai, qu'est ce qui ne l'était pas...  
  
- Attention. derrière toi ! cria James  
  
Cet avertissement était t'il pour Harry?  
  
L'esprit embrouillé, Harry se retourna et son c?ur cessa de battre. Trois loups étaient sortis des sentiers et s'étaient élancés à sa poursuite. D'un mouvement rapide Harry sortit sa baguette :  
  
- Murus Incatatum !!!!!!  
  
Des étincelles argent jaillirent de sa baguette et un grand mur se forma devant les loups. Ceux-ci s'y percutèrent durement. Harry n'attendit pas de voir le résultat et prit ses jambes à son cou. Il couru sans se retourner.  
  
Harry s'enfonça dans la nuit...  
  
Des cris déchirants résonnaient au loin...Des cris de panique... Harry entendit à nouveau des cris...toujours des cris...des cris de jeunes filles...des cris d'hommes...des cris de garçons ...des cris de loups derrière lui...devant lui...autour de lui. Plus il s'enfonçait dans la Forêt, plus Harry entendit des voix près de lui. Des gens hurlaient...Des gens riaient...Des gens se battaient...  
  
Des sorts jaillirent de tout côté.  
  
- Sarah !!! cria la voix de Remus.  
  
Remus était aussi ici... à moins que tout ceci ne soit qu'un rêve ?  
  
Harry eut un haut le c?ur tellement il était perdu entre la réalité et les cris qu'il entendait dans sa tête. Des dizaines de cris...Mais il continua à courir.  
  
Les sorts continuèrent de pleuvoir de partout...  
  
- On doit l'avoir avant le ministère!  
  
« Aidé-moi !!!!! »  
  
Qui était cette personne qui criait ? Harry aurait voulu l'aider...  
  
- Où est-elle ?  
  
- Elle ne doit pas s'échapper avec l'enfant...  
  
« Harry !!!!!!! »  
  
- Sarah !!!  
  
Harry trébucha sur le sentier. Il n'avait plus la force de se lever. Les Détraqueurs et les loups arrivaient... Il se prit la tête dans les mains...Il voulait que ces cris cessent...arrêtent...disparaissent de son esprit... Le brouillard blanc dans son esprit se fit plus épais. Harry était confus. Il bâtit des paupières pour tenter de voir plus clair. Pour effacer ce brouillard qui grandissait dans son esprit. Il n'arrivait plus à bouger.  
  
« Non, pas Harry! Je vous en supplie...Je ferais ce que vous voudrez. »  
  
Harry alors entendit des cris de loups qui s'approchaient...  
  
« Pousse-toi, idiote, allez, pousse-toi »  
  
Tout était mêlé dans l'esprit de Harry.  
  
« Ne les laisser pas m'amener !!! »  
  
Harry, dans le brouillard de son esprit, vit se dessiner l'image d'un loup noir...noir et balafré...un loup qui fonçait sur lui, la gueule grande ouverte...  
  
« Pitié ! Aidé-moi !!!!»  
  
Harry lança des sorts à l'aveuglette, mais le loup les esquiva. Il n'était plus qu'à quelque mètre. Harry cru voir des hommes avec des cagoules.les Mangemorts étaient là.  
  
« Harry !!! »  
  
Tous ces mots résonnaient dans la tête de Harry....  
  
Il ressentait ce même mal qu'il avait eu durant la soirée...  
  
La voix de la mère de Harry résonnait encore dans sa tête...  
  
Ce serait les derniers mots qu'il n'aurait jamais entendu...  
  
Il serait dévoré par les loups...par le balafré...  
  
Sa fin était proche...Il était tombé dans un piège...  
  
Dans un dernier effort, Harry se défendit comme il pu, se protégeant le visage dans ses mains et lançant des sorts dans tous des sens.  
  
Harry sentit alors le poids du loup sur son dos...  
  
Harry n'arrivait plus à respirer...  
  
Il sentit les crocs de l'animal lui déchirer la peau...  
  
La douleur le prit directement au c?ur...  
  
- Non...Pitié ! cria Harry. Quelqu'un allait bien l'entendre...  
  
« À l'aide !!! » Ces mots résonnèrent dans la tête de Harry. Harry connaissait cette voix.  
  
Le balafré enfonça ses longues griffes tranchantes dans les épaules de Harry...  
  
Harry pleurait de douleur...  
  
-Sirius !  
  
Le loup se débâtait pour lui arracher ses membres...  
  
Harry sentait son sang couler le long de son bras...  
  
Un autre le mordit à la cuisse gauche...  
  
La douleur...que la douleur...  
  
Harry tenta de lui maudire un coup de pied, mais en vain...  
  
Il était à bout de force...  
  
Son esprit était perdu...  
  
Ne sentant que des crocs le mordre...  
  
Le mordre jusqu'aux os...  
  
Atrocement...  
  
N'entendant que des cris...  
  
Des cris près de lui...  
  
Loin de lui...  
  
Les cris perçant de sa mère...  
  
- Papa ! Ces mots semblèrent se perdre dans la nuit...se perdre entre les hurlements des loups qui approchaient...  
  
Ca ne pouvait pas être vrai...  
  
Harry sentit les crocs des loups s'enfoncer de plus en plus profondément dans sa chair.  
  
Sentait leurs mâchoires lui déchirer la peau...lui dévoré les côtes avec force...  
  
Harry hurlait de douleur...  
  
Harry hurla comme jamais il n'avait hurlé...  
  
Il hurla contre la Mort...  
  
Il hurla contre les loups...  
  
Il hurla contre les Mangemorts...  
  
Il hurla contre les Détaqueurs...  
  
Il hurla contre Voldemort...  
  
Il hurla contre Malefoy...  
  
Il hurla contre lui-même...  
  
Contre lui-même pour avoir suivit Drago...  
  
Avoir suivit Drago vers sa perte...  
  
***  
  
« Harry réveille toi !!!!! »  
  
Harry ouvrit les yeux. Il était au château...il était dans son lit...toujours couché sur le ventre... en un morceau.  
  
Ron, Hermione, Dean, Seamus et Neville étaient à côté de lui.ainsi que d'autres les filles de première à cinquième, qui s'étaient réfugiées dans les dortoirs. Ils avaient l'air paniqué.  
  
Dès qu'Harry se redressa, il se sentit comme s'il avait avalé une chaudière de glaçons.son esprit était toujours embrouillé. Harry bâtit des paupières pour voir ses amis.Qu'est ce qui se passait ?  
  
On criait dans la Salle Commune. C'était la cohue. Les gens couraient dans tous les sens.  
  
« Quelqu'un... » criait un garçon.  
  
« N'importe qui... »  
  
« Accio tableaux »  
  
« Nëmy ! Derrière toi ! »  
  
« Allez chercher Dumbledore !» hurla Angelina Johnson.  
  
« À l'aide !!!! »  
  
« Murus Incatatum ! »  
  
« On n'y arrive pas ! Ca ne marche pas ! » cria George.  
  
« Vous allez le regretter !!! »  
  
Il eut bruit de pas de course...et ensuite quelque chose sembla être propulsé vers le mur avec grand fracas.  
  
« Ginny !!!!!!! »  
  
« Vous êtes malade ou quoi !!!! » cria Fred. « C'est une gamine »  
  
« Ils vont la tuer ! » hurla une fille hystérique.  
  
« Peut-être que si on attaque en même temps ? » cria Lee Jordan.  
  
« Lâchez-moi maudites bestioles !! ... Faites le sort du Patronus...c'est le seul moyen... » C'était la voix de Nëmy...mais elle semblait faiblir...  
  
Ces cris résonnaient dans la Salle Commune de Griffondor.  
  
- Les Détaqueurs sont ici Harry ! s'écria Ron.  
  
- Ils sont dans le dortoir des filles ! Ils veulent prendre Nëmy ! s'écria Hermione. On doit l'aider !  
  
Harry se leva d'un bond vers la porte du dortoir. À l'extérieur, il entendit des cris venant d'en bas. Il dévala les escaliers, suivit de Ron, d'Hermione et des autres garçons du dortoir et ils furent horrifier par le spectacle qui s'offrait devant leurs dans la Salle commune.  
  
Nëmy, se débattant comme un chat enragé, et maudissant les quatre Détraqueurs qui étaient là dans sa langue seconde, était maintenu dans les airs, par les épaules, par l'un d'eux, alors qu'un second s'avançait tranquillement vers elle pour lui donner le Baiser du Détraqueur.  
  
Les deux autres poussaient les élèves de Griffondor plus loin.  
  
Plusieurs élèves de Griffondor formaient un demi-cercle autours des intrus, qui se trouvait près de la cheminée. Les jumeaux étaient tout près des Détraqueurs et se servaient de tableaux comme bouclier. Ginny était par terre. Un des Détraqueurs l'avait assommée. Les élèves de Septième qui étaient là, tentaient, mais en vain de chasser les Monstres. Ils semblaient immunisés contre leurs attaques.  
  
Harry vit le Détraqueur avancer ses mains osseuses et galeuses vers le cou de Nëmy. Plus les secondes passaient moins elle ne bougeait...  
  
- Pitié...non...je n'ai rien fais... murmura t'elle.  
  
Harry, Ron et Hermione s'avancèrent devant les Détraqueurs. Harry tenta de combattre les voix qu'il entendait dans sa tête. Ses jambes flanchèrent. Il fut retenu par Ron et Hermione.  
  
- Pensez à quelque chose d'heureux ! cria Harry à Ron et Hermione. Spero patronum !  
  
Sans trop savoir ce qu'ils faisaient, Ron et Hermione levèrent leur baguette et crièrent : « Spero patronum ! » Des formes incertaines de couleur argent prirent forme devant leurs baguettes. Ces formes flottaient entre Ron et Hermione, et les Détraqueurs.  
  
De la baguette de Harry, jaillit, une immense ombre de couleur argentée jaillit. L'ombre prit la forme d'un grand cerf au apparence majestueuse. Le cerf galopa entre les élèves de Griffondor qui avait tenté d'aider Nëmy et s'approcha des Détraqueurs. Celui qui était sur le point d'étrangler Nëmy poussa un cri horrible et s'enfuit, suivit de près par les trois autres. Le cerf les pris en chasse. Puis il revint vers Nëmy et les deux autres formes argentées qui disparaissaient tranquillement et observa la jeune fille quelque instant, avant de se tourner vers Harry. Ce dernier lui sourit. Le Patronus lui fit un clin d'?il et disparut ensuite.  
  
Assis par terre, Nëmy avait mis ses mains autour de sa gorge, comme pour être certaine que les mains du Détraqueurs ne s'y trouvaient plus.  
  
Harry, Ron et Hermione s'étaient lancé vers elle.  
  
- Ca va ? demandèrent t'ils d'une même voix.  
  
- Oui...ça va...merci Harry, avait répondu Nëmy d'une voix étrange. Puis elle regarda quelqu'un au-dessus de l'épaule de Harry.  
  
Albus Dumbledore venait de faire son entré dans la salle commune, suivit du Professeur McGonagall et de deux autres hommes vêtus de bleu marine.  
  
Dumbledore avait le visage vieillit par les soucis. On aurait dit qu'il avait pris dix ans en une nuit.  
  
Harry se sentait mieux. Le Directeur était maintenant là...Tout allait bien.On allait mener Nëmy à l'infirmerie... - Je suis vraiment désolé Nëmy...Venez avec moi, dit sombrement.  
  
Dumbledore aida la jeune fille à se lever. Une fois debout, Nëmy prit les mains du directeur et le regarda longuement. Elle lui sourit et le serra dans ses bras. Puis elle se tourna vers Harry.  
  
- Ton Patronus était magnifique Harry...C'était la première fois que j'en voyais un...C'est dommage... Je ne serais sans doute pas là la prochaine fois pour l'admirer encore...  
  
- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? demanda Harry inquiet. Il avait de la misère à contrôler sa voix...Non ce n'était pas vrai...Harry était toujours dans son cauchemar...  
  
- Quelqu'un a parlé Harry ...Quelqu'un a parlé au Ministère...Quelqu'un a dit que c'était moi qui avais fait ces vols dans l'école.  
  
- Mais ce n'est pas nous !  
  
- Je le sais bien Harry...Il faut croire que quelqu'un savait que je me trouvais ici... peut-être bien avant vous...Mais maintenant, le Ministère croit que je suis une Mangemort Harry...  
  
- Ils ne vont quand même pas te mener à Azkaban ! s'exclama Harry, incrédule.  
  
Nëmy lui sourit tristement.  
  
- C'est là qu'ils m'amènent... cette nuit...  
  
Dans la Salle commune, tout le monde baissa la tête.  
  
- Non !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ginny, que George tenait par la taille se précipita vers Nëmy. Elle se jeta sur elle.  
  
Nëmy la serra sur son c?ur...  
  
- Petit Ginny... je n'oublierais jamais ce que tu as fais...C'était très courageux...  
  
- Je ne veux pas que tu partes...s'écria la voix de Ginny, entrecoupé de sanglots.  
  
- Plus vite je partirais, plus vite de reviendrais...  
  
- Et si tu ne reviens pas...  
  
- Quoi ? Tu me crois coupable ? dit Nëmy avec un petit rire nerveux.  
  
- Non !!!!...bien sûr que non...  
  
- Je sais...murmura Nëmy. Elle embrassa Ginny sur le front et se défit doucement de son étreinte.  
  
- Au revoir dit simplement Nëmy aux trois frères Weasley, Hermione et Harry.  
  
Puis Nëmy marcha en direction de la sortit, escorté par Albus Dumbledore, le Professeur McGonagall et les deux autres hommes.  
  
Les dernières secondes avaient parues comme dans un rêve pour Harry. Il eut un poids dans l'estomac. Non, Nëmy n'était pas coupable...Elle n'avait rien fait...Ils ne pouvaient pas la condamné...Oh s'ils le pouvaient...ils avaient fait la même chose à Sirius...  
  
Pourquoi Dumbledore ne faisait t'il rien pour l'aider...Harry le savait...Dumbledore ne pouvait rien faire contre le Ministère...  
  
Harry couru vers la sorti.  
  
- On va se battre pour te libérer Nëmy !  
  
La jeune fille s'arrêta de marcher. Elle regarda Harry dans les yeux. Les yeux de la jeune fille brillaient, mais ne semblait pas avoir peur. Elle s'approcha de lui et posa délicatement sa main gauche sur sa joue. Nëmy lui sourit tristement.  
  
- Bat-toi pour toi-même et je serais satisfaite...  
  
- Mais se n'es pas toi...  
  
Nëmy s'approcha d'avantage et lui murmura.  
  
- Trouve la main qui blessé Harry...  
  
Puis elle continua son chemin vers les escaliers...  
  
Harry ne bougea pas...Il ne comprenait pas...  
  
- Qu'est ce qu'elle t'a dit ? demanda Ron, inquiet de l'expression de son ami...Tu as l'air d'un mort.  
  
Sans sire un mot, Harry suivit le Directeur et les autres, Ron et Hermione sur ses talons. Ils ne purent s'en empêcher.  
  
Arrivé dans le Hall d'entré, Harry se rendit compte de la foule qui se trouvait là. La présence des Détraqueurs, mêler des cris des élèves de Griffondor qui s'étaient réfugié hors de la Salle Commune avait réveillé toute l'école.  
  
Les professeurs tentèrent de faire partir les élèves, mais en vain.  
  
Il n'y avait personne qui parlait. Tous se contentèrent de regarder Nëmy. Plusieurs avait une expression interdite. Personne ne semblait vraiment comprendre ce qui se passait.  
  
Tous ceci semblait être un rêve. Un affreux rêve.  
  
Pleins de gens du Ministère étaient là, dans le Hall d'entré. On passa des menottes aux poignets de Nëmy.  
  
- Envoyer des Détraqueurs à été une mesure prise plus pour votre propre sécurité Cornelius que pour la sienne, dit le Directeur de Poudlard avec mépris et colère à l'homme au chapeau melon qui se trouvait à la porte principale du Château.  
  
- Ne venez pas interférer avec la décision du Ministère Albus, ou alors je me verrais dans l'obligation d'envoyer des inspecteurs dans cette école...  
  
- Vous savez comme moi que cette jeune fille est innocente Cornelius, dit froidement le directeur par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune. Il était furieux.  
  
- Alors vous n'aurez aucun problème pour la défendre Albus dit le Ministre de la Magie avec un petit ton plein de sous-entendus.  
  
Cornelius Fudge fit signe aux deux hommes qui se trouvaient près de lui de s'avancé. Un menotta Nëmy, l'autre déroula un parchemin et lu :  
  
- Miss Nëmy Weasley, vous êtes arrêté...  
  
- Non pas ici, dit le Professeur Dumbledore.  
  
Le Ministre de la Magie et le Directeur se foudroyèrent du regard.  
  
- Je connais déjà les charges qui pèsent sur moi, dit Nëmy.  
  
Alors les gens du Ministère amenèrent Nëmy à l'extérieur.  
  
Tout le monde était silencieux...comme un silence de mort...  
  
- Tout le monde retourne dans les dortoirs maintenant.  
  
S'était Severus Rogue qui avait parlé. Lui aussi avait l'air sous le choc. Il observa le directeur quelque instant et retourna ensuite avec ses élèves vers le sous-sol.  
  
- Venez Potter, dit la voix brisée du Professeur McGonagall.  
  
- Attendez dit t'il au Professeur  
  
Harry couru vers le Directeur.  
  
- Est-ce qu'on peut faire quelque chose pour elle ? demanda Harry. De quoi est ce qu'on l'accuse exactement ?  
  
- De bien des choses Harry...de trop de choses...soupira le Directeur. Cornelius Fudge a su que Nëmy avait fait certains vols dans l'école. Comment il l'a su, ça je l'ignore...Mais ce que je sais, c'est qu'il l'accuse pour le vol de l'épée dans mon bureau...  
  
- Mais il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends vraiment pas, dit Hermione, vraiment sous le choc, pourquoi l'amènent t'ils à Azkaban pour un simple vol? Elle n'a tué personne. Et n'elle n'est pas majeure ?  
  
- C'était ce que les gens de Cornelius tenteront de faire croire aux autres personne du Ministère qui formeront le conseil. Et malheureusement pour nous, Miss Granger, Nëmy est effectivement majeure, soupira Albus Dumbledore. Elle a dix-neuf ans et serra malheureusement jugé comme adulte par le Conseil...  
  
- Quand ? demanda nerveusement Harry.  
  
- Cela peut se faire dans deux semaines...comme cela peut se passer dans plusieurs mois... Le Ministère va la laisser aux soins des Détraqueurs aussi longtemps que nécessaire...pour qu'elle avoue ses crimes..qu'elle les ait commis ou non... 


	18. Chapitre XVII: Lorsque Le Chat Parle

Harry Potter et Le Cercle Maudit  
  
Chapitre XVII : Lorsque Le Chat Parle  
  
Le lendemain de l'arrestation de Nëmy, tout le monde chez les Griffondor semblaient anéanti. Ginny était inconsolable. Elle pleura toute la nuit. Et des larmes étaient encore présentes dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle se rendit à ses cours.  
  
Harry se sentait mal. Ce n'était pas le même mal qu'il avait ressentis toute la soirée durant. C'était un mal de doute et de crainte...Et si elle était reconnue coupable ? Et si elle était vraiment coupable ?  
  
Harry pensait également à ce rêve étrange qu'il avait fait. Il avait semblé tellement réel..Comme s'il était retourné dans le passé.  
  
Donc, c'est un peu avec la mort dans l'âme que Harry se rendit ce matin là dans la Grande-salle pour le petit déjeuné. Les gens de sa table parlaient peu et lancèrent des regards curieux du côté de Harry, de Ron et d'Hermione. Après tout, ils étaient les personnes qui avaient côtoyé le plus longtemps Nëmy. Peut-être en savaient t'ils plus que les autres.  
  
Aux autres tables, tous semblaient bien tristes. Plusieurs avaient également côtoyé la jeune fille dans d'autre classe et étaient peinés de la situation.  
  
Même certains Serpentard semblaient touchés par la situation( chose très très rare soit dit en passant). Cela n'empêcha pas Drago Malefoy de venir se pavaner devant Harry et les autres Griffondor.  
  
- Elle était bien la première Weasley faisant honneur à notre profession. C'est dommage.elle était sans doute la plus futée d'entre vous...Elle avait compris que les Moldus ne sont rien et qu'il faut s'en débarrasser...dit le jeune Malefoy en s'appuyant sur la table des Griffondor à côté d'Hermione.  
  
Harry se leva et fit face à Malefoy, la rage dans les yeux.  
  
- Nëmy ne tombera jamais aussi bas que ta propre famille Malefoy. Entre-toi bien cela dans le crâne.  
  
Les deux jeunes hommes se dévisagèrent férocement. Leur combat oculaire fut malheureusement interrompu par la venue du courrier. Plusieurs hiboux s'entrecroisèrent au-dessus de leurs têtes et plusieurs virent poser des lettres près d'eux.  
- Nous verrons qui avait raison très bientôt, dit enfin Malefoy, avant de lancer un regard froid vers les autres Griffondor et de retourner vers sa table.  
  
Harry regarda Drago quelques instant et puis regarda ce que les hiboux avaient laissé sur la table.  
  
Ron avait reçu une lettre de son père. Elle était pour Dumbledore. Enfin, une partie était pour le Directeur. Pour ne pas éveiller de soupçon du Ministère, Arthur Weasley avait envoyé deux lettres sur un même parchemin...Ron servirait à nouveau de messager. Le père de Ron et sa mère s'inquiétaient pour leurs enfants et demandaient des nouvelles. Arthur Weasley disait aussi que rien n'était encore jouer pour le dossier de Nëmy.  
  
Dumbledore croit dur comme fer en son innocente. Ils la relâcheront, ne vous inquiétez pas. Mais n'aller pas mettre votre nez dans les affaires du Ministère, vous m'avez bien compris ?!  
  
Harry aussi reçu une lettre. Elle était de Sirius  
  
Bonjour Harry  
  
J'espère que tu te portes bien. J'ai su pour votre amie et je sais que mes paroles vont te sembler dures, mais garde tes distances de cette fille. On ne sait pas qui elle est. Dumbledore la croit innocente, je le sais, mais il y a quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond dans cette histoire, alors reste sur tes gardes. Mes salutations à Ron et Hermione.  
  
Sirius  
  
Qu'est ce qui ne tournait pas rond ? Qu'est ce que voulait dire Sirius ? D'accord Nëmy était une fille étrange, mais pas tant que ça.  
  
Harry, Ron et Hermione durent se rendre à leurs cours de potion dans les cachots. Hermione aussi avait reçu du courrier, mais n'avait pas pris le temps de le lire, car elle avait été plongée durant tout la période du repas dans un livre de loi. Elle voulait savoir ce qu'ils pouvaient faire pour aider Nëmy.  
  
- Étrange...dit Hermione en lisant enfin sa première lettre.  
  
- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda Harry lorsqu'il prirent place dans la classe de Rogue.  
  
- C'est une liste de noms, avec des noms de villes, de villages et de dates inscrites à côté. Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?  
  
- Regarde, il y a le nom de Frank Moroz, et de Pete Leweek, répondit Harry en lisant par-dessus l'épaule d'Hermione.  
  
- Et de Elrik McCald, continua de lire Ron plus bas sur la page de parchemin, par-dessus l'épaule de Harry.  
  
- Alors c'est la liste des gens disparus depuis cet été, si je comprends bien ? dit Hermione Mais pourquoi m'adresser cette liste ?  
  
- Tu te trompes Hermione. Cette lettre était adressée à Nëmy, dit Ron en pointant le verso du parchemin. Pourquoi est t'elle dans tes affaires ?  
  
- Un hibou à dû la poser simplement sur la table et tu l'as prise en partant. Pourquoi cette liste ? Et pourquoi est ce que le nom de Nëmy n'y figure t'il pas ?  
  
Harry, Ron et Hermione se regardèrent, mal à l'aise. Ils avaient tous pensé à la même chose : Et si le nom de la jeune fille n'y figurait pas parce qu'elle n'avait pas disparue, mais avait été envoyé à Poudlard par Lord Voldemort ?  
  
C'est avec ce doute à l'esprit que nos trois amis entamèrent le cours de potions. Aujourd'hui, les élèves devaient concocter une potion de croissance pour les plantes du Professeur Chourave. Si Rogue avait semblait un peu ébranlé hier, cela n'avait pas duré longtemps. C'est avec la même antipathie que le Maître des potions donna son cours.  
  
- Miss Weasley n'est plus là pour vous sauver la mise à ce qui me semble, Mr Longdubat. Vous avec encore fait fondre le fond de votre chaudron. Quand allez-vous apprendre ?  
  
Tout au long de la période de classe, les élèves des maisons de Griffondor et de Serpentard, semblaient sur leur garde. Même si tout le monde parlait à voix basse, il était évident que l'arrestation de la vieille était sur toutes les lèvres.  
  
- C'est évident qu'elle est coupable, dit Pansy Parkinson. C'est elle qui à prit les livres de la réserve non ? Et il paraît même qu'elle aurait soumis les Elfes de Maison au Sortilège d'Imperium pour qu'ils continuent à travailler comme s'ils ne la voyaient pas voler la nuit.  
  
- Moi ce que je trouve étrange, c'est que les vols ont eu lieux avant son arrivé, rajouta Lavande Brown. Et si ce n'était pas elle ?  
  
- Ce qui est encore plus étrange, dit la voix traînante de Drago Malefoy, c'est l'accident de Potter au moment du vol dans le bureau de Dumbledore. À croire qu'il s'était arrangé avec elle pour faire une diversion. Mais qu'est ce qui à été pris dans le bureau ? Tu dois le savoir, n'est ce pas Potter ?  
  
- Demande à ton père Malefoy, répondit Hermione. Il me semble qu'il est venu bien souvent depuis le début de l'année. N'est t'il pas allé plusieurs fois dans le bureau de Dumbledore lui-même ?  
  
- Je n'aime pas tes insinuations Granger. Pour ton information, mon père avait été nommé par le conseil des Gouverneurs pour surveiller cette affaire de vol.  
  
- Pourtant, il était bien ici hier, intervient Harry. Mais les vols ont cessé depuis des semaines déjà. Que faisait ton père ici hier Drago ?  
  
À cet instant, Rogue vient au fond de la classe et mit fin à la discussion. Le cours continua dans le silence quasi-total. Malefoy regarda plusieurs fois du côté de nos trois amis, mais la discussion demeura close. À la fin du cours Harry laissa ses deux amis pour aller adresser une lettre à son parrain. Il tenait à avoir le c?ur net à propos de ce que Sirius voulait dire sur la jeune voleuse. Qu'est ce qui ne tournait pas rond ?  
  
En chemin, Harry croisa Cho Chang avec sa grand-mère.  
  
- Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller mon petit Harry, dit le Professeur Chang. Entre un instant, dit t'elle en désignant une classe vide. Un peu à contre c?ur Harry entra. Il n'avait pas envie de raconter tous ces troubles à la vieille dame... et ne voulait pas paraître être une personne perturbée devant Cho qui les avait suivie dans la classe.  
  
La vieille dame alla s'asseoir et croisa les doigts sur le bureau de Professeur où elle avait pris place.  
  
- Y a t'il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour toi, mon cher Harry. Tu sembles noyé dans une mer de questions. Est-ce que je me trompe ?  
  
- Comment savez- vous cela ?  
  
- Je le vois dans tes yeux mon petit. Ta mère avait la même expression lorsqu'elle était soucieuse.  
  
Harry regarda la vieille dame avec ses petits rieurs et se souvenu de ses paroles dans la forêt : une aide sera toujours donner à ceux qui la recherche. Cette femme pourrait peut-être l'aider à voir plus clair. Mais pour où commencer ?  
  
- Vous qui êtes Professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal, pourriez-vous m'expliquer ce que signifie la présence des loups et des Harpies dans la forêt interdite ?  
  
- Les femmes-oiseaux, appelées les Harpies, ne sont pas dangereuses. Plusieurs sorciers s'en servent même pour protéger leur domicile dans certains pays. Les loups ne sont pas une menace non plus, étant donné qu'ils ne se transforment qu'une seule fois par mois, au moment de la pleine lune. Ceux qui sont dangereux, se sont les loups de Pasenghorof ...  
  
- Les loups de où ?  
  
- Les loups de Pasenghorof. Ce sont des hommes comme Remus Lupin, ayant le pouvoir de se transformer en loup-garou, mais qui se sont allier aux Forces occultes. Ils ont vendu leur âme pour avoir la capacité de se transformer à volonté, de jour comme de nuit et être un loup ou bien un loup-garou lorsqu'ils le veulent. Leur Maîtresse n'est désormais plus la Lune, ma la Haine.  
  
- Alors ce sont ces loups que Hermione à vu le jour de l'Attaque... dit Harry, d'avantage à lui-même qu'au Professeur Chang.  
  
Celle-ci hocha la tête.  
  
- Le problème, c'est que nous ne savons pas combien ils sont et qui ils sont.  
  
- Hagrid à dit l'autre jour que si un loup vous attaquait, c'était que vous étiez un serviteur de Vol...Vous-Savez-Qui. Pensez-vous la même chose Professeur ?  
  
- Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela Harry ? répondit la vieille dame en lui lançant un de ses regards qui vous pénètrent jusque dans le fond de votre âme.  
  
Harry n'osait dire ce à quoi il pensait à l'instant. Il se souvenait de ce jour où les centaures étaient sortit de la Forêt Interdite et où Nëmy disant craindre les loups. Était-ce parce qu'elle était vraiment une Mangemort qu'elle les craignait tant ?  
  
- Pour rien Professeur, menti Harry. Puis-je vous poser une autre question ? Pourquoi est ce qu'il y a tant d'animaux dans la Forêt interdite ?  
  
- Toi aussi tu as remarqué, intervient Cho. Harry sursauta. Il avait presque oublié sa présence( si c'est possible dans son cas...). C'est ce que j'ai dit à ceux de ma maison, mais ils m'ont dis n'avoir rien remarqué. Ils disent même que j'ai sans doute eu des hallucinations...soupira Cho.  
  
- Alors nous en avons tous eurent, dit alors sa grand-même. La raison est bien simple Harry. Lorsque quelque chose ne tourne pas rond dans la nature, les animaux le savent bien avant les hommes. Ils y sont beaucoup plus sensibles.  
  
- Mais qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? demanda Harry, inquiet. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Harry avait lui-même cette impression. L'impression que quelque chose n'allait pas.  
  
- Je n'en suis pas certaine Harry, mais quelque chose se prépare au loin, mais ici également. Depuis l'Attaque de cet été, on dirait que quelque chose à été éveillé...et cette chose n'est pas bien...Mais je ne saurais dire ce que c'est. Malheureusement pour nous, depuis le vol de l'épée de Griffondor, l'école n'est plus aussi certaine qu'elle ne l'était avant.  
  
- Qui était chargé de la protéger Professeur ? demanda Harry.  
  
- Qui sait contrôler ses pouvoirs... murmura Professeur Chang, mais Harry l'entendit.  
  
Puis le Professeur Chang se leva et adressa un sourire à Harry. Elle s'approcha et le prit par le menton :  
  
- Pour avoir des réponses à tes questions, tu sais déjà à qui t'adresser non ? Mieux vaut avoir une réponse qu'on ne voulait pas entendre, que milles scénarios qui ne sont que du vent, n'est ce pas ? dit t'elle en lâchant Harry. Bon et bien moi j'ai un rendez-vous avec Hagrid. À la prochaine mes enfants, conclua t'elle avait de sortir de la classe.  
  
Harry ne bougea pas. Il demeura silencieux. Qu'allait 'il se passer maintenant ?  
  
- Tu doutes de Nëmy n'est ce pas ? demanda Cho en s'approchant de Harry.  
  
Ce dernier était légèrement dérouté par la question. Il ne s'était pas préparé à une telle question. Il ne voulait pas mentir à sa belle, mais ne voulais pas non plus avouer, qu'en effet, il doutait terriblement de l'innocence de la jeune bulgare.  
  
- Moi aussi je doute et je m'en veux, continua t'elle de dire.  
  
- Tu la connaissais ? demanda Harry.  
  
Cho lui sourit( Harry dû se retenir à un bureau pour ne pas que ses genoux cessent de le supporter.)( c'est beau l'amour non ?)  
  
- Pas aussi bien que toi bien sûr... mais nous nous étions rencontré dans mes cours d'histoire. Je devais commencer à lui donner des cours de rattrapage la semaine prochaine.  
  
- Pourquoi est ce que tu doutes d'elle ?  
  
- En fait, ce n'est pas que je crois qu'elle est coupable, répondit tranquillement Cho, mais Nëmy était parfois si distante dans ses réponses, que...que j'ai commencé à avoir des doutes. Tu vois, elle ne parle jamais de sa famille, ni de son passé. J'ai même eu l'impression que c'est moi qui lui ai appris le nom de son oncle Arthur...  
  
Harry retint un éclat de rire...C'est vrai ! Ils avaient complètement oublié de parler à Nëmy au sujet de sa « famille adoptive ». Question que son histoire ait l'air vrai..  
  
- Mais il n'y a pas que cela, continua Cho Chang. Hier soir, je l'ai vu entrer dans la réserve. Je n'ai rien dit par contre, car j'avais peur qu'elle me lance un sort ou je ne sais pas quoi. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'aller. On aurait dit un zombie. Mais elle semblait très bien savoir où chercher par contre...comme si elle connaissait la réserve comme le fond de sa poche.  
  
- C'est exactement ça... murmura Harry.  
  
Plus Harry y songeait maintenant, plus les éléments allaient dans le même sens, vers la culpabilité de la jeune fille. Nëmy était une élève de Durmstang. D'accord, les élèves de cette école ne sont pas tous voués au culte du mal, mais il y en a plusieurs...Nëmy avait aussi prit tous les livres de Magie Noir de la Bibliothèque. Elle connaissait un nombre incalculable de potion. Peut-être que cette potion d'Éveille qu'elle avait fait dans le cours de Rogue était en fait une potion de Magie Noire ? Harry se souvient aussi que la jeune bulgare n'avait pas voulu élaborer sur la question de son école... Et il y a eu cette rencontre avec Lucius Malefoy. Cet instant qui avait semblé si crucial à Harry, même s'il n'en comprenait pas la raison. Était cela ? Était-ce que Lucius Malefoy avait voulu dire par « nouveau monde » ? Comme si Nëmy avait été au pion placé dans l'école ?  
  
- D'un autre côté, continua Cho, je me dis qu'il ne faut pas la condamner sans savoir. Elle doit tellement se sentir seule au monde là bas... Cela doit être terrible de se sentir rejeter par tout le monde et être enfermé à Azkaban...  
  
Harry eut alors comme un coup à l'estomac. Il était mal à l'aise. Des souvenirs de l'année dernière lui revinrent à l'esprit en un éclair. Lui aussi avait déjà été rejeté et condamné à tord... Il n'avait pas oublié le moment entre sa nomination comme quatrième champion et la première tâche, où toute l'école s'était retourner contre lui, sauf les Griffondor. On croyait que Harry avait voulu enlever la gloire de la maison Poufsouffle. Même Ron vint à en vouloir à Harry, car il était toujours celui qui s'attirait l'attention. Ron avait été jaloux.  
  
Harry se souvient aussi de sa deuxième année d'étude, lorsque l'école entière se méfait de lui, car on le prenait pour l'héritier de Serpentard. Plusieurs croyaient que Harry était l'auteur des attaques faîtes aux sorciers de famille Moldues.  
  
Harry se rendit alors compte qu'il s'appraîtait à faire la même chose que les autres élèves. Refaire se qu'on lui avait déjà fait subir...  
  
Non, il n'allait pas condamner Nëmy. Mais il devait comprendre...  
  
Harry se tourna vers Cho et lui sourit.  
  
- Merci Cho.  
  
- Pourquoi ? demanda celle-ci incrédule.  
  
- Tu m'as aidé à remettre mes idées en place.  
  
Elle lui sourit à son tour.  
  
- C'est à cela que servent les amis non ? Et bien moi aussi je dois filler. J'ai un cours de Métamorphose. Si je peux t'aider à quoi que ce soit pour aider Nëmy, dis-le-moi. Au revoir Harry.  
  
- Au revoir.  
  
Le soir venu, Harry, Ron et Hermione se trouvaient dans la Salle commune de Griffondor et attendaient, Pattenrond à leurs côtés. Ils attendaient que la pièce soit vide pour pouvoir discuter tranquillement avec ce dernier, c'est à dire Mr Figg. Harry et les autres voulaient s'entretenir avec lui à propos des disparitions.  
  
Sur cette liste, il y avait vingt et un noms. Les noms de personnes ne semblaient pas familiers au monde de la sorcellerie pour la plupart. Et les dates de disparitions allaient du 26 Juin, avec Frank Moroz, au 7 Août avec Ani Stanberg. Hors Mr Fletcher avait bien dit à Harry dans le bus vers Embourg, qu'il y avait dix disparitions. Qui était les autres ? D'où venaient t'ils ?  
  
Bien que nos trois amis eurent très bien pu aborder le sujet bien avant avec Mr Figg, ils n'avaient pas vu l'intérêt de le faire était donné que Harry, Ron et Hermione n'étaient pas vraiment au courant de ce qui se passait hors des murs de Poudlard. Maintenant qu'ils avaient une liste de nom, cela les touchait plus semble t'ils.  
  
Vers minuit, dès que les derniers retardataires, c'est à dire Fred, George et leur ami Lee Jordan, quittèrent la Salle Commune, Pattenrond s'approcha de la cheminée, prit bien le temps de s'étirer et reprit sa forme originale. Henri Figg semblait heureux de pouvoir discuter avec Harry, Ron et Hermione à nouveau.  
  
- Que puis-je faire pour vous les jeunes ? dit t'il en affichant un large sourire.  
  
- Nous aimerions que vous regardiez cette liste de noms et que vous nous disiez combien de personnes sont des sorciers ? demanda Hermione et lui montrant la lettre qu'ils avaient lu le matin même.  
  
Mr Figg fronça les sourcils en prenant le parchemin. Il demeura quelques secondes silencieux. Puis il s'approcha d'une table et emprunta une plume et de l'encre à Hermione. Il gribouilla quelque chose sur le parchemin.  
  
- Ils vous manquaient quelqu'un, dit t'il en rendant le parchemin à Hermione.  
  
Cette dernière sourit.  
  
- Vous devez parler de Miss Van Tchev. Nous nous posions des questions ce matin lorsque nous n'avons pas vu son nom sur la...  
  
Le sourire d'Hermione disparue. Elle tendit la liste à Harry sans dire un mot, les yeux fixés dans le vide.  
  
Harry regarda le parchemin avec Ron et vit des crochets écrits à côté de sept noms. Dans le bas de la liste, un nom avait été rajouté par Mr Figg: Mondingus Fletcher, Kent, 18 Août.  
  
- Mr Fletcher est porté disparu ?! s'exclama Harry, sous le choc.  
  
- C'est insensé...murmura Hermione...Cela veut dire que nous serions peut- être les dernières personnes à l'avoir vu avant qu'il ne disparaisse...  
  
- Et c'est pour cela qu'il n'était pas venu au rendez-vous avec Mrs Figg, continua Harry.  
  
- Exactement...avoua Henri Figg. Mais nous l'ignorions à ce moment. Il a été porté disparu peu de temps après votre rencontre avec lui dans l'autobus. Nous ne savons pas pourquoi. Tous comme les autres d'ailleurs. Toutes ses disparitions demeurent un mystère.  
  
- On l'a retrouvé alors ? Qui l'a retrouvé ? demanda Ron.  
  
- Avez-vous lu l'article dans la Gazette Du Sorcier paru il y a près  
de deux semaines ? demanda Mr Figg. Celui à propos de Victor Krum?  
  
- Oui... dit vaguement Ron, l'article disait que Krum avait sauvé la vie d'un sorcier d'une mort certaine...Oh ! Était-ce de Mr Fletcher dont il s'agissait ?  
  
Henri Figg hocha tristement la tête.  
  
- Et Nëm... je veux dire Miss Van Tchev ? demanda Harry, qui lança à Hermione un regard incendiaire pour ce coup dans les côtés de celui-ci.  
  
Henri Figg regarda Harry quelques instants, l'air de chercher loin dans sa mémoire.  
  
- Van Tchev ? Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler...  
  
Harry, Ron et Hermione se regardèrent. Qu'est ce que cela voulait dire ? Nëmy devait avoir été porté disparue à un moment donné... Il fallait qu'elle le soit....  
  
***  
  
Avec tous les événements les discussions des derniers jours, disons que Harry avait besoin de se changer les idées. Et rien de mieux qu'un peu de Quidditch pour se clarifier l'esprit.  
  
Aujourd'hui c'était le jour décisif pour les Griffondor. Et heureusement il n'y avait pas beaucoup de nuages dans le ciel. L'équipe allait choisir son nouveau Gardien avec un match amical. Pour la sélection, Angelina proposa de séparer l'équipe en deux, pour que tout le monde puisse se pratiquer pour le Match qui les opposerait aux Serdaigle la semaine prochaine.  
  
Le match de sélection allait durer quarante cinq minutes et le gardien de l'équipe gagnante sera celui choisi dans l'équipe. ( les joueurs s'arrangeant pour tirer à peu près le même nombre de coup...)  
  
L'équipe A fut constitués de Angelina Johnson, Fred Weasley, Katie Bell et Seamus Finnigan. L'équipe B fut constituée pour sa part de Alicia Spinnet, George Weasley et Neville Longdubat. Comme Harry devait également besoin d'entraînement pour ce match, on demanda à Ron de jouer comme deuxième poursuiveur et à Denis Crivey, qui était toujours présent lors des entraînements, d'arbitrer le match, sous les flash d'appareil photo de son frère aîné, Colin.  
  
Hermione quant à elle avait préféré se rendre à la Bibliothèque pour faire de la recherche pour son cours d'Arithmétique, disait t'elle. Harry et Ron savaient bien qu'en fait, elle allait lire et relire tous les articles parus dans les journaux au cours de l'été pour trouver une quelque chose pouvant innocenter Nëmy.  
  
Tous se mirent donc en position. Au signal de Colin, Harry donna un bon coup sur le sol et s'envola en un éclair( c'est le cas de le dire avec un Éclair de Feu) Harry était dans les airs et il était heureux. Il sentait le vent lui ébouriffer les cheveux et Harry en fut fort heureux. Il se sentait libre. Sans contraintes, ni loi. Puis un Cognard lui passa très de la figure.  
  
- Ne rêvasse pas ! lui ordonna George avec un sourire. Tu sais que je blague voyons... Fais bien ce que tu veux...  
  
Harry regarda le déroulement de match du haut du terrain de Quidditch. Alicia avait le Souafle et fonçait vers Seamus Finnigan. Elle n'était plus qu'à quelque mètre à peine. Elle tira.et Seamus l'intercepta sans problème. Il donna le Souafle à Angelina, qui parti en flèche vers Neville. Katie et elle se lancèrent le Souafle sans arrêt. Arrivé près des buts, Angelina risqua de recevoir un Cognard de la part de George, et dû changer sa trajectoire. Angelina lança donc le Souafle à Katie Bell qui se trouvait juste derrière elle...Mais il fut intercepté par Ron qui fila dans le sens inverse. Ce dernier prit bien le temps, cependant de faire une grimace à Angelina.Le Souafle était entre les mains de Ron...d'Alicia...de Ron à nouveau. Arrivé près des buts de Seamus, Ron prit son élan... tira...Le Souafle passa de justesse au-dessus des bras étirés de Finnigan...Et Ron marqua son premier but.  
  
Pour l'encourager, Harry se mis à faire des loopings dans les airs.  
  
- Hey Harry, tu fraternises avec l'ennemi ?! plaisanta Fred.  
  
- Je ne fais pas parti de vos équipes, alors je ne trahis personne Fred...  
  
- Ils disent tous ça... répondit ce dernier en riant.  
  
Puis le match continua, Angelina marqua deux buts. Alicia aussi. Harry scruta le ciel à la recherche du Vif d'or. Il fallait bien qu'il fasse quelque chose. Harry fit trois fois le tours du terrain lorsqu'il le vit enfin. Le Vif D'or se trouvait plus bas, vers le milieu du terrain. Harry descendit donc en flèche vers lui.  
  
- Les filles devant vous ! cria Ron.  
  
Harry vit à sa droite les poursuiveurs des deux l'équipes, c'est-à-dire Katie et Alicia foncer sur lui. Katie, qui avait le Souafle, fut la première à le voir. Elle tira brusquement sur le manche de son balai et s'envola vers le ciel. Alicia n'eut pas cette chance. Avant même que Harry n'eut le temps de réagir, Alicia heurta le manche de son Éclair de Feu et Harry se mis à tournoyer dans tous les sens. Harry voyait le ciel, la terre, le ciel et le joueurs, la terre, le ciel, la terre et encore le ciel. Tout tournait à grande vitesse. Harry se senti tomber...Harry s'agrippa fermement à son balai et ferma les yeux. Cela semblait moins tourner ainsi. Lorsque tout sembla aller moins vite, Harry rouvrit les yeux. Harry se trouvait maintenant près des Gradin Nord. Il tira son manche vers la gauche et retourna vers le terrain. Il était encore un peu sur le choc. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à Alicia qui avait fait une chute par- dessus son balai. Heureusement Ron l'avait rattrapé en plein vol( c'Est le cas de la dire), donc elle ne s'était pas blessée. Katie, elle, n'avait pas arrêté. Elle avait continué sa route, malgré se petit changement de trajectoire, vers les buts de Neville. Elle ne réussit pas a compter par contre. Neville était demeuré de bien concentré sur son devoir : Garder ses buts.  
  
- Katie, ça va ? demanda Harry. Je suis tellement désolé...  
  
- Ne t'inquiète pas Harry.Je vais bien. C'est nous qui n'avons pas regardé... Ce n'est pas de ta faute.  
  
Après quelque minutes, question de permettre à Katie de se remette un peu, le Match repris. C'était maintenant 50 à 30 pour l'équipe A ( Angelina, Fred, Alicia et Seamus) Harry fit bien attention de demeurer à distance des autres joueurs. Il se sentait mal pour Katie.  
  
Le match continua encore quinze autres minutes. Alicia marqua. Angelina marqua. Le Souafle à Katie...à Angelina, encore à Katie, prit par Ron...Il évita un Cognard, mais perdit le Souafle.  
  
Harry regard autour du terrain pour le Vif d'Or. Il se trouvait maintenant très haut dans les airs. Harry fonça directement vers lui, mais ce dernier se sauva. Harry se coucha sur son Éclair de Feu pour aller à la vitesse maximum. Le Vif d'Or était maintenant à porté de main de Harry. Il s'avança un peu sur son balai.Il le toucha du bout des doigts...Harry s'avança encore un peu...Le Vif d'or descendit alors en piqué, mais Harry fut plus rapide. Il referma sa main sur la petite boule doré. Il l'avait encore eu...  
  
Puis Harry regarda à nouveau le match. Le compte était maintenant de 70 à 50, toujours pour l'équipe de Seamus.  
  
S'était Ron qui avait le Souafle. Il déjoua Katie, puis fonça vers Seamus, lorsque le Souafle lui fut ravi par Angelina qui disparu vers le Neville. Malheureusement pour elle, elle fut attaqué par un Cognard de la part de George et échappa elle aussi le Souafle. Ron remis la main dessus. Il le lança à Alicia qui fonça vers les buts. Elle contourna Katie en passant près du sol et redonna le Souafle à Ron qui tira ...et marqua un nouveau point.  
  
Et c'est à ce moment que Denis leur faire signe pour leur dire que le Match était fini.  
  
Tous atterrirent et Neville s'avança pour serrer la main de Seamus.  
  
- Félicitation...  
  
- Tu as été excellent lui dit Seamus. Sans rancune j'espère.  
  
- Aucune...De toute façon, j'avais le vertige...soupira Neville.  
  
A ces mots tous se mirent à rire, surtout Neville...  
  
Sacré Neville..  
  
***  
  
- Si seulement je pouvais avoir quelque chose de tous les Serpentard.  
  
Telles furent les paroles d'Hermione en ce lundi après-midi 27 Novembre. Elle était été de mauvaise humeur toute la journée. Le fait été qu'elle avait cherché toute la fin de semaine différents articles de journaux parus dans la Gazette du Sorciers. Le problème était que tous les articles, rares soit dit en passant, concernant soit les disparitions, les Mangemorts ou bien même l'Attaque du mois de Juillet avaient été soit découpé, déchirées ou bien falsifiés. Et elle soupçonnait fortement les Serpentard. Ils ne voulaient pas que l'ont comprenne ce qu'ils mijotaient pensait t'elle.  
  
Les Griffondor étaient présentement dans le cours du Professeur Flitwick, le Professeur d'Enchantement. Aujourd'hui, ils allaient apprendre à jeter des sorts d'enchantement à distances. Comme ses sorts sont souvent reliés au sorts de Protection, ou bien contre une personne, le Professeur Chang était également présente.  
  
Harry et Ron se lancèrent un coup d'?il. Ils savaient déjà quel sort ils aimeraient faire contre Malefoy. Le forcer à se taire à jamais, ou bien de dire toute la vérité sur les Mangemorts...  
  
- Ce qui est le plus important lorsque vous voulez faire ce genre de Sorts de Réclusion ou de Libération, selon le cas, dit le Professeur Flitwick, c'est d'avoir en sa possession quelque chose qui appartienne seulement à la personne que notre sort vise. Oui Miss Patil ?  
  
- Est-ce que cela fonctionne avec un vêtement ?  
  
- Vous pouvez toujours essayer, mais je crains que cela ne fonctionne pas. Ce n'est pas assez propre à la personne. Si vous avez un morceau d'uniforme d'une personne quelconque par exemple, il y a de très grosse chance que le sort fait se retourne soit contre vous, ou bien contre la première personne qui croisera votre chemin qui sait...  
  
- De plus, rajouta le Professeur Chang, si le vêtement en question à déjà appartenu à quelqu'un d'autre avant, il y a de forte chance que se soit la première personne qui reçoit ce sort et non la personne véritablement visée.  
  
Tous frissonnèrent en passant aux vêtements dont ils s'étaient déjà débarrassé.  
- Dans mon cas, je suis immunisé, dit Harry à Ron.Tous mes vêtements sont de Dudley...Si seulement quelqu'un voulait bien me lancer un de ses sorts...dit t'il avec espoir...  
  
Lavande Brown leva une main tremblante...  
  
- Oui Miss Brown ?  
  
- Est-ce que...Est ce que nous pouvons ...Est ce que nous pouvons forcer quelqu'un à nous aimer ? s'exclama t'elle, déjà folle de joie à cette idée...  
  
Les autres garçons de la classe voulurent se cacher sous leur pupitres...  
  
Le Professeur Chang sourit tristement...  
  
- Oui...Mais il y a un gros « Mais » Cela n'est pas de l'amour véritable, mais de la dépense affective, presque maladive. La personne soumis à ce genre de sortilège ne tombe pas amoureux de vous, mais vous vénère, Et même si cela semble bien agréable sur le coup, cela peut vite devenir cauchemardesque.  
  
- Comment ? demanda Lavande, soucieuse tout à coup.  
  
- Dans le passé, j'ai déjà vu des élèves et des adultes s'enlever la vie, car la personne qui les avait d'abord ensorcelée avec un sortilège d'amour, s'était retournée contre eux, contre leurs amour imposé. Et j'ai connu une jeune fille un jour qui se donna la mort parce que son compagnon qu'elle avait ensorcelé ne la laissait pas respiré, tellement ce dernier était épris d'elle. Je vous déconseille donc fortement d'y songer Miss Brown.  
  
À voir l'expression qu'eut cette dernière, elle n'allait renoncer...  
  
Durant ce cours, Harry prêta ses lunettes à Ron et le regretta amèrement. Il se vit chatouiller, puis arrosé( Ron ayant mis ses lunettes dans l'eau.) Et enfin Ron le força à tourner comme une toupie. Hermione fut plus gentille. Elle se contenta d'immobiliser Harry avec un ruban à cheveux qu'elle enroula autour de ses lunettes.  
  
Harry lui força Ron à monter sur son pupitres et à chanter l'hymne national, à ce prendre pour un chat et finalement à tricoter( Harry ayant fait apparaître à côté de Ron tout le matériel nécessaire)  
  
Hermione, elle, à son grand regret, fut forcé d'admettre quelle cours elle Professeur elle détestait le plus( elle était forcé par Ron de dire la vérité, toute la vérité) Réponse : Trelawney.  
  
- Ce ne compte pas ! s'indigna Ron. Elle ne t'enseigne même plus !  
  
- Pourquoi crois-tu que je sois partie de son cours il y a deux ans?  
  
- Seulement parce qu'elle t'avait dit que tu n'avais pas de talent pour la Divination, répondit alors Ron d'un ton hautain. Admet-le que c'est pour cette raison.  
  
- D'accord, d'accord... c'est pour cela que je la déteste. Tu es content maintenant ? s'exclama t'elle. Libère-moi maintenant, je t'en pris.  
  
A la fin du cours, tous furent impressionnés de voir tous ce que l'on pouvait faire à distance. Autant, nous pouvons faire trébucher quelqu'un selon notre désir, autant nous pouvons l'aider à se concentrer ou bien faire apparaître devant lui de la nourriture.  
  
Harry et Ron se rendirent compte que ce cours avait(enfin) calmé les nerfs d'Hermione. À croire que la Magie avait retrouvé sa noblesse dans son c?ur.  
  
- Tiens Hermione, cette lettre est arrivée pendant que tu étais dans ton cours d'Enchantement, dit Angelina Johnson. Qui envoi des messages avec un aigle ?  
  
Harry regarda du côté d'Hermione avec un sourire. Harry ne connaissait une seule personne envoyant des messages avec un aigle : Victor Krum.  
  
Et à voir l'expression qu'Hermione eut lorsqu'elle vit le nom de l'expéditeur, Harry se dit qu'il était dans le vrai.  
  
Ron, pour sa part, se contenta de grogner. Lui aussi avait comprit.  
  
- Qu'est ce que t'écris ton beau Vicky ?  
  
Hermione fronça les sourcils en ouvrant la lettre.  
  
- On se revoit le 7 décembre ... Juste ça...répondit à voix basse Hermione, comme si elle se parlait à elle-même. Qu'est ce que cela veut dire ? Qu'est qu'il y a le 7 décembre ? 


	19. Chapitre XVIII: Le Maître Du Sortilège

Harry Potter et Le Cercle Maudit  
  
Chapitre XVIII : Le Maître Du Sortilège  
  
Il neigeait dehors. C'était les premières neiges. Il faisait froid à l'extérieur du Château de Poudlard. Harry, Ron, et Hermione s'étaient réfugiés dans la Salle Commune de Griffondor.  
  
Le Match contre Serdaigle était chose du passé. Bien que cela ait été difficile, car le nouveau Gardien de Griffondor, en occurrence Seamus Finnigan, étant particulièrement nerveux, commis certaines petites erreurs qui risquèrent de faire perdre les Griffondor( par exemple : prendre un Cognard pour le Souafle). Mais les Griffondor remportèrent quand même le Match.  
  
Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient tenté, mais en vain, de savoir par le Professeur McGonagall ce qui devait se passer le 7 décembre, mais ne réussirent pas à obtenir la moindre information.  
  
- Ce qui se passe en dehors de l'école ne vous regarde en rien les enfants, s'était t'elle contenté de dire.  
  
Alors nos trois amis n'eurent d'autre choix que de se préparer docilement pour les examens de fin de trimestre. Ils étaient tous un peu nerveux en passant à ses examens. Qui aime les examens de toutes façons ?  
  
Assis à une table, Hermione lisait la traduction des vieux manuscrits bulgares que Nëmy avait laissé.  
  
- Si vous voulez mon avis, dit t'elle à Harry et à Ron ensuite, je ne regarderais plus un élève de Durmstang de la même façon. Nëmy était peut- être en retard dans certaine matière, mais certainement pas en Magie Noire. C'est un vrai lavage de cerveau ces livres.  
  
- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? lui demanda Ron en prenant une des feuilles de parchemins devant Hermione. - Regarde ici par exemple...Non là, en bas de ce paragraphe... En gros ce que ce texte dit, c'est qu'il existe un équilibre entre les magies. Il est écrit sur une autre page qu'il en existerait près d'une douzaine de magies différentes. Le texte parle même de Mages qui auraient la capacité de créer leur propre magie, tu imagines ? Bon et bien lis cette phrase et dis moi ce que tu en penses ?  
  
- La véritable magie est celle à laquelle on s'abandonne totalement, lu Ron à voix haute. Pour connaître la vraie Magie, il faut être prêt à se...Euh...Nëmy a laissé un espace. Il est écrit ensuite : ...laisser une partie de soi. à déverser une partie de son être au service du Malin... Où est la suite ? Pourquoi manque t'il des mots ?  
  
- Nëmy n'a pas eu le temps de finir. Elle m'a dit que ces manuscrits étaient écrits dans de l'ancien bulgare et qu'elle n'en connaissait pas tous le sens des mots utilisés. Ces textes me font froid dans le dos. Pas vous ?  
  
Harry et Ron approuvèrent. Harry se demandait bien où Dumbledore avait trouvé ses manuscrits.  
  
- Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il parle du Malin dans ces livres, dit Harry, pensif, le menton appuyé dans le creux de sa main. Vous vous souvenez dans l'escalier ? Nëmy disait avoir trouvé un passage parlant de la destruction du Malin par le Feu. Elle croyait que cela parlait de Voldemort... Peut-être qu'il s'agit plutôt d'un Mal plus grand ? Si cela est possible.  
  
Ron et Hermione frissonnèrent.  
  
- Harry je t'en pris, cesse de dire son nom à tous les quinze minutes, le supplia Ron. Et tu...tu crois vraiment qu'il existe quelqu'un de plus malin que Tu-Sais-Qui ?  
  
Harry haussa les épaules...Comment savoir ce qui se passe vraiment à l'extérieur des murs du Château. Qui sait qui est le vrai ennemi ?  
  
Le soir venu, alors que nos amis étaient en train de finaliser leurs devoirs pour le cours d'Enchantement prévu pour le lendemain après-midi à une table de leur Salle commune, le Professeur McGonagall vint les voir.  
  
- Le Professeur Dumbledore voudrait avoir un entretien avec chacun d'entre vous dans son bureau, leur dit t'elle. Nos trois amis la suivirent donc. Le Professeur McGonagall se dirigea ensuite vers Ginny, Fred et George. Elle leur fit le même message. Tous la suivirent à l'extérieur de la Salle commun en direction des quartiers du Directeur de Poudlard.  
  
Celui-ci les accueilli avec un sourire. Dès que Harry entra dans le bureau de Directeur, il remarqua aussitôt à sa droite, une vitrine qui avait été brisée. Il s'agissait de la vitre contenant l'Épée de Griffondor. Le meuble était aussi complètement carbonisé. Près de la moitié du plancher était aussi brûlé. Harry aurait aimé savoir ce qui s'était passé exactement, mais se retint de parler de l'Épée devant la famille de Ron.  
  
- Vous devez vous douter de la raison pour laquelle je voulais vous voir, dit Dumbledore en refermant la porte derrière George.  
  
- Vous avez des nouvelles de Nëmy ! s'exclama Ginny, les yeux brillants.  
  
- Oui et non. Tous ce que je sais de nouveau, c'est que la date pour son procès à été fixée. Cela se déroulera le 27 Décembre, répondit Dumbledore en s'assoyant derrière son bureau.  
  
- Pourquoi aussi loin ? demanda Hermione.  
  
- Pour donner la chance à tout le monde ayant un lien avec cette affaire d'être entendu au procès préliminaire.  
  
- Qu'est ce que c'est un « procès préliminaire »? demanda Ron.  
  
- Tout témoin doit d'abord être entendu par les représentants de l'accusé, du conseil et du peuple. Et cela est le pourquoi de votre venu ici. Étant les personnes qui ont trouvé Nëmy, je voudrais que vous témoigniez aux préliminaires.  
  
- Vous ne craignez pas que nos témoignages nuisent à Nëmy Professeur ? demanda Harry. Après tous, ils confirmeraient le fait que Nëmy était bel et bien le voleur de l'école.  
  
- Et cela est bien la seule chose dont Nëmy soit coupable. Avec l'emprunt des livres de la réserve. Ce que des centaines d'étudiants ont déjà fait au moins une fois dans leurs vies d'ailleurs, moi le premier. Elle n'a jamais fait de Magie Noire entre les murs de cette école.  
  
- Vous en êtes-vous sûr ?  
  
Le Directeur hocha la tête.  
  
- Si je me trompe sur ce fait, cela signifiera que je suis bon pour la retraite.dit Dumbledore en riant. Je suis encore apte à savoir lorsque l'école se défend.Et tu le saurais aussi...Bon alors si vous acceptez, nous prendrons le Poudlard Express ce soir-même pour nous rendre jusqu'à bureau du Ministère.  
  
Harry en était certain...C'était bien Dumbledore qui devait protéger l'école...Était ce cela le Sortilège gouverné par le Maître ?...Dumbledore était t'il le fameux Maître du Sortilège ? Remus et Sirius avaient bien dit que le vol de l'épée était de la simple provocation à l'égard de cette personne...Tout ceci avait du sens...Voldemort voulait voir Dumbledore sortir du Château pour rechercher l'Épée...et pendant ce temps le Mage Noir pourrait entrer facilement dans l'école, laissé sans protection...  
  
Harry avala difficilement à toutes ses pensées.  
  
- Est-ce que nous pourrons voir Nëmy ? demanda Ginny.  
  
- Je ne crois pas, avoua Dumbledore. Elle demeura à Azkaban jusqu'à la date de son procès. Harry était peiné. Il aurait souhaité pouvoir lui parler. Savoir comment elle allait. Si elle tenait le coup.  
  
- Si vous êtes d'accord, nous allons nous rendre au Ministère ce soi-même. Nous prendrons le Pourdlard Express. Soyez dans le Hall d'Entré à 9 heures ce soir. A plus tard.  
  
En sortant du bureau du Directeur, Harry se tourna vers ce dernier :  
  
- Professeur, vous croyez sincèrement que Nëmy a une chance de s'en sortir ?  
  
Tous regardèrent le Directeur gravement.  
  
- Si elle ne tombe pas dans les pièges que Mr Lucius Malefoy lui tendra, oui, répondit Dumbledore.  
  
- Mr Malefoy ? Pourquoi parlez-vous de lui ? demanda Ron.  
  
- Il est celui qui a été nommé par le Grand Conseil pour les représenter. Nëmy devra répondre à ses questions. Et vous aussi.  
  
Harry, Ron et Hermione et les autres allèrent se préparer. Hermione disait qu'elle s'en voulait de manquer des cours importants, mais elle ne disait cela que pour cacher son angoisse à l'idée de devoir répondre aux questions de Malefoy...  
  
A neuf heures, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George et Ginny, accompagnés du Professeur Mc Gonagall, attendaient dans un silence un peu inquiet les diligences qui allaient les mener jusqu'à Pré-Au-Lard.  
  
Au bout de quelques minutes, celles-ci arrivèrent enfin. Les six passagers y montèrent. Fred, George et Ginny dans une, Harry, Ron et Hermione dans l'autre En chemin, nos trois amis parlèrent peu. S'ils le faisaient, s'était pour parler de tout et de rien. Personne ne voulait que les autres voient leur angoisse. Par contre, chacun montrait des signes évidents de nervosité. Hermione tournait inlassablement une de ses mèches de cheveux entre ses doigts. Ron rongeait convulsivement ses ongles et Harry ne cessait de regarder sa montre( alors qu'elle ne fonctionne plus depuis un an déjà. Ce n'est qu'un accessoire maintenant)  
  
Arrivé au quai de Poudlard Express à Pré-au-Lard, Harry et les autres virent Dumbledore qui les attendait patiemment. Deux compartiments avaient été transformés en dortoir. Il y avait de grands lits pour tout le monde. Il y avait également une garde-robe et des meubles de rangement pour chacun d'entre eux. Il y en avait même trop. Les filles allèrent ranger leurs affaires dans un des deux compartiments puis revinrent pour tenir compagnie aux Messieurs. Le Professeur Dumbledore, lui, disparu dans un autre compartiment après leur avoir dit bonne nuit.  
  
Vers dix heures, tous allèrent au lit. Harry ne réussi malheureusement pas à dormir. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au conseil...Et s'il disait une bêtise...Et si par sa faute, Nëmy était condamnée...  
  
Harry se leva et alla dans un autre compartiment pour ne pas réveiller les autres. Il s'assit sur le bord de la fenêtre et regarda le noir paysage qui défila devant ses yeux. Cela lui fit penser à la nuit où il avait quitté la Vieille Dame.  
  
- On dit que la nuit porte conseil.T'en a telle donné un ? demanda doucement une voix à côté de Harry.  
  
C'était le Directeur. Harry était tellement pris par ces pensées qu'il n'avait pas remarqué l'arrivé de Professeur Dumbledore...À moins que celui- ci ait tout simplement apparu à côté de lui...Comment savoir ?  
  
Harry fit signe que non.  
  
- Je dirais plutôt que la nuit m'a amené plus de questions que j'en demandais...  
  
- Je crois que tu as des questions que tu portes depuis bien plus longtemps que cette nuit, non ? Qu'est ce qui te tracasse Harry ? demanda Dumbledore avec un sourire.  
  
- Le fait de passer devant le conseil m'effraye un peu pour être honnête. J'ai peur des questions et des réponses que je donnerais.car depuis quelque temps...tous ce que je fais me semble incorrect...J'ai mis le feu à la bibliothèque de Professeur Chang...et du même coup condamner le deuxième étage de la classe...Je me suis ensuite disputé avec Nëmy...et j'ai même douté d'elle, soupira Harry. Je m'en veux. Si je n'avais pas perdu mon calme contre elle, nous ne nous serions pas disputés avant le Dîner, et peut-être...peut-être qu'elle...peut-être qu'elle ne serait pas...  
  
- Harry arrête, ordonna le Directeur. Celui-ci le regarda droit dans les yeux. Écoute-moi, son arrestation n'a rien à voir avec ce qui s'est produit avec toi. Si tu avais su garder ton calme comme tu le dis, la seule chose qui aurait changé dans l'histoire, est le fait que Nëmy serait descendue dîner avec vous. Tu m'as bien compris ? Prendre ses propres responsabilités est bien suffisant. Et tu en as de très grandes...Maintenant explique-moi pourquoi t'es-tu disputé avec Nëmy ? demanda Dumbledore par-dessus ses lunettes.  
  
Harry lui relata la discussion entre Nëmy et lui au sujet de Voldemort.  
  
- Cette fille me met hors de moi. Cela ne faisait que trois semaines qu'elle était à l'école...enfin que nous l'avions trouvé... et nous nous sommes disputés plus de fois dans cette période que Ron, Hermione et moi en cinq ans. Et elle a presque réussi à me tuer l'autre jouer en m'étranglant... Je ne la comprends pas. Qui était t'elle ? Pourquoi est ce que vous chercher tant à la protéger ?  
  
- Nëmy est le pire cauchemar de tous les Ministères d'Europe, dit mystérieusement le Directeur. Pour être honnête, je ne sais pas moi-même comment elle fait pour être ici... Elle est un mystère...  
  
- Pourquoi ? Que voulez vous dire par « comment elle fait pour être ici ». Nëmy n'a pas le droit de se trouver dans le château ?  
  
- C'est exact, et pour bien des raisons...comme tu le sais Harry, Nëmy est une voleuse. Une redoutable voleuse. Et ce depuis longtemps. Elle a maintenu les corps policiers Bulgares et Roumain en haleine durant quatre ans avant de se faire prendre. Pour y arriver le Ministère de la Magie Bulgare, Roumain et Turc durent travailler de pairs avec les policiers Moldus. Enfin bref, Nëmy causa bien des problèmes aux autorités. Une fois capturée, le Ministère Bulgare a soumis Nëmy à plusieurs sorts de Réclusion, la contraignant à demeurer dans son pays.  
  
- Que fait t'elle ici alors ? demanda Harry.  
  
- C'est là tout le mystère de l'histoire. Voilà qu'à la minute où Nëmy fut libre à nouveau, elle brisa en un mois plus de défenses magiques que tous les Mangemorts réunis depuis treize ans. Et personne ne comprend comment elle a fait. Je crois cependant qu'elle-même l'ignore...Elle ne savait sans doute même pas qu'il y avait de telles défenses contre elle...Je pensais avoir le temps d'élucider le mystère qui l'entour pendant son séjour ici, mais voilà que le Ministère Britannique l'a retrouvé... et l'a jeté dans la gueule du loup...  
  
- Je ne comprends pas ... dit Harry. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous voulez la protéger si elle est si dangereuse. Pourquoi ne pas dire son vrai nom ?  
  
Le Directeur s'arrêta et regarda Harry quelques instants.  
  
- La raison est simple : de toutes les personnes disparues au cours de l'été, seul deux personnes ont été retrouvées vivantes : Mondingus Fletcher et Nëmy.  
  
- J'étais au courant pour Mr Fletcher. C'est Mr Figg qui nous l'a dit.  
Mais Nëmy n'a pas disparu et vous le savez aussi bien que moi  
Professeur.  
  
- Mondingus a été transféré à St-Mangouste continua le Professeur Dumbledore. Il est dans un été stationnaire, mais malheureusement pour nous, il est dans le coma. On ne sait pas ce qui s'est passé. Pour le cas de Nëmy, ce n'est pas parce que personne ne vous a porté disparue, que vous ne l'êtes pas...Il est vrai que personne ne l'a fait porter disparue, mais comme tu le sais, Nëmy est une fille très cachottière, et elle n'a plus de contact avec sa famille depuis longtemps...Tu comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi Nëmy est si précieuse à notre cause. Elle est la seule personne ayant disparue étant en mesure de nous dire ce qu'elle a vécue. Révélé son nom serait la condamnée d'avance pour un vol qu'elle n'a pas fait.  
  
- Mais pourquoi elle et Mr Fletcher ? Qu'ont t'ils en commun ?  
  
- Rien. Tous les gens disparus ne semblent pas avoir de lien entre eux. Mais qui sait, peut-être en retrouverons-nous d'autres vivants au cours des semaines et des mois à venir, soupira le Directeur...En ce qui concerne Nëmy, ce qui est encore plus étrange, est le fait que presque tous ce qui s'est passé entre sa disparition et son arrivé ici ont été effacés de sa mémoire. Pourquoi l'envoyer ici, si elle ne sait pas quoi faire ? se demanda le Professeur Dumbledore à haute voix. Harry savait bien que le Directeur s'adressait à lui-même et non à lui directement.  
  
- N'y a t'il pas moyen pour que Nëmy retrouve la mémoire Professeur ? demanda Harry. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi Nëmy ne savait pas dans quel pays elle se trouvait au moment de son arrivé.  
  
- Si les sorts pratiqués sur elle sont de simples sortilèges d'Oubliettes, alors cela serait possible rapidement. Mais si, comme je le crois, les sorts sont plutôt des sorts de magie noire, alors je ne peux rien faire qui ne risque de lui faire perdre ses facultés mentales ou bien même de la tuer carrément.  
  
Harry s'imaginait Nëmy devenant légume à cause d'un sortilège. Il frissonna à cette idée. Harry se tourna ensuite vers son Directeur d'école et le regarda gravement.  
  
- Lorsque j'ai rencontré Nëmy dans le bus, était t'elle déjà "portée disparue" ? demanda t'il.  
  
- Je crois que oui. C'est pourquoi ton témoignage est très important. Nëmy se trouvait loin de chez elle, et pourtant elle n'était pas avec les Mangemorts. Donc j'en conclu qu'ils ont tous fait pour la faire sortir de son pays. Ce que je me demande c'est pourquoi ?  
  
- Lorsque les vols ont commencé, saviez-vous que c'était elle?  
  
- Je reconnu ses méthodes de travail. Mais comme je te l'ai dit, elle ne devait pas pouvoir sortir de la Bulgarie, donc cela ne pouvait pas être elle. C'est ce qui m'inquiétait. Puis plus le temps à passé, plus j'ai eu un doute et je me suis dit : Et pourquoi ne serait-ce pas Miss Van Tchev ? Je me suis alors mis à la chercher, mais le vol de l'épée est arrivé, et je n'ai pas pu la chercher plus longtemps. Et vous l'avez trouvé avant moi... Félicitation... Finit de dire le Directeur avec un sourire amusé.  
  
- Mais pourquoi ne pas avoir prévenu le Ministère avant ? J'ai vraiment l'impression que vous avez voulu garder Mr Malefoy, et Mr le Premier Ministre hors de cet affaire, dit Harry avec un petit sourire en coin. Il s'imaginait toutes les choses que Dumbledore devait cacher en réalité à leur fameux Ministre de la Magie...  
  
- Pour que Nëmy ne soit pas amené là-bas. Cornelius Fudge est près à envoyer n'importe qui en pâture aux Détraqueurs pour calmer les esprits échauffés des gens, répondit sombrement Dumbledore.  
  
- Voilà une autre chose que je ne comprends pas Professeur. Il me semblait que les Détraqueurs étaient maintenant du côté de Voldemort. Pourquoi y avait t'il quatre dans le château l'autre nuit alors ?  
  
- Certains sont demeurés à la Prison car leur nourriture...enfin les souvenir heureux des prisonniers sont garantie. Alors que dans la forêt, les Détraqueurs peuvent demeurer plusieurs semaines sans victimes...et alors ils s'énervent et deviennent meurtriers.ce que Voldemort désir...soupira le Directeur. Mais peut-être que ceux qui sont entré dans l'école travaillaient t'ils justement pour Voldemort... murmura Dumbledore comme s'il venait d'en avoir l'idée...  
  
- Vous voulez dire que Voldemort voulait tuer Nëmy ? Mais pourquoi cela ? s'exclama Harry, indigné.  
  
- Tout est possible Harry, dit Dumbledore d'un ton évasif. Le Directeur semblait fort pensif. Harry ne voulu pas l'interrompre dans ses pensées. Harry garda le silence. Harry savait que Dumbledore n'en savait pas plus concernant la jeune bulgare. « Elle est tellement refermée sur elle-même de toute façon » pensa Harry. Elle ne parlait jamais de sa famille, ni de son passé, qui devait être très spécial d'ailleurs.  
  
Puis le Directeur soupira et adressa un sourire à Harry. Le Professeur avait toujours l'air aussi soucieux, mais au moins il souriait...  
  
- Je voudrais que nous fassions un test Harry, si tu le veux bien, dit  
Dumbledore en se tournant vers lui.  
  
Harry fit signe que oui.  
  
- Je voudrais que tu lances à nouveaux le Sortilège de Ferris.  
  
- Ici ? Maintenant ? dit Harry en regardant autour de lui pour voir si personne n'était à proximité. Je vous en pris Professeur Dumbledore, je ferais tous ce que vous voudrez, mais par pitié ne me demandé pas de jeter ce sort. Vous savez mieux que quiconque ce qui s'est passé l'autre nuit, bien que je me demande toujours comment d'ailleurs...et la dernière fois...  
  
- Justement répondit le Directeur de l'école. Je comprends que tu aies peur Harry, mais le pire qu'il puisse arriver, c'est que tu brûles le tapis. Le train est protéger par un sort d'anti-combustion. Il ne peut pas prendre feu. Alors, je ne crois pas qu'il y ait un grand danger, lui répondit t'il en souriant.  
  
Harry leva à conter c?ur sa baguette et pris une grande inspiration.  
  
- Ferris Priorium Incantatem !  
  
Une flamme sortie de la baguette de Harry, mais s'éteignit avant même d'avoir atteint le sol. Qu'est ce que ça voulais dire ? Une journée, ce sort risquait de tuer Neville en le brûlant et le lendemain, c'est à peine s'il réussirait à même le feu à une feuille de parchemin.  
  
- Recommence en pointant ta baguette vers moi maintenant.  
  
Harry s'exécuta, non sans crainte, et la même chose se produisit.  
  
- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire Professeur ? demanda Harry qui était incapable de ne pas poser la question.  
  
- Une chose à la fois Harry. Une chose à la fois, dit t'il en levant la main. Tout d'abord, dis-moi ce qui s'est t'il passé au sommet de la tour ouest l'autre nuit Harry ?  
  
Un peu interloqué par cette question directe, Harry tenta d'expliquer au Professeur Dumbledore ce qui s'était produit lorsqu'il avait à nouveau perdu le contrôle du Sortilège de Ferris. Harry tenta de lui dire le plus en détail possible, comment il avait eu des vertiges et comment il sentait un poids peser parfois sur ses épaules. Et comment aussi il se sentait suivit et surveiller dans les corridors de l'école. Mais comment le Directeur était t'il au courant ?  
  
- Quand as-tu ressentis ce mal pour la première fois? demanda celui-ci.  
  
- La première fois, ce fut lors de mon évaluation dans la classe du Professeur Chang.au moment du vol de l'épée...La seconde fois, se fut dans la nuit avant l'arrestation de Nëmy, juste après ma dispute avec elle, mais cela a continué très longtemps.  
  
- Alors tu as ressentis une présence ?  
  
- Plus d'une fois. Mais depuis quelques semaines je ne l'avais pas ressentis. Cela arrivait parfois lorsque je me rendais à mes cours. D'autre fois c'était dans mes cours eux-mêmes, ou bien dans la Salle Commune. La toute première fois fut lors de mon arrivé avec Hermione et Mr Figg. Nous nous dirigions avec le Weasley vers la Salle commune, et j'avais l'impression qu'il y avait quelque chose dans les murs de Poudlard. Quelque chose qui ne devait pas être là. Quelque chose qui nous suivait. Je n'en ai pas parlé à ce moment, car je me disais que cela devait être mon imagination. Ce n'est pas normal, n'est ce pas Professeur?  
  
- Dans ton cas... peut-être...répondit tranquillement le Professeur Dumbledore, qui semblait pensif.  
  
- Je ne comprends pas.  
  
- Par où commencer ? soupira Dumbledore.  
  
Le directeur de l'école se leva et se mis à faire les cents pas derrière dans le compartiment.  
  
- Harry, as-tu déjà entendu parler de la rivalité qui opposait Goderic Griffondor à Salazard Serpentard?  
  
- Oui. Serpentard a été chassé par Griffondor lui-même par ce qu'il croyait en la supériorité des sorciers au sang pur. Et avant de partir Serpentard a construit la Chambre des Secrets pour le retour de son héritier, Tom Jedusor.  
  
- Le problème était surtout que Serpentard enseignait la magie noire aux élèves, ce qui était inacceptable aux yeux des autres fondateurs. Griffondor jeta donc un sort de répulsion sur tous Êtres de Magie Noire pour que ceux-ci ne puissent plus jamais pénétrer dans les murs de l'école.  
  
- D'accord, il y a un sort qui protège l'école contre Voldemort, cela je le comprends. Mais quel est le rapport avec moi ?  
  
-Durant tous ces siècles, répondit Albus Dumbledore, les descendants de Griffondor ont eut comme tâche de garder la baguette qui avait servit à jeter le fameux sort de répulsion, car elle ne doit pas être briser, sinon le Sortilège s'évanouira. Évidemment avec les siècles cela est devenu une simple tradition, mais tous les descendants connaissent l'histoire de la baguette de Griffondor.  
  
Dumbledore fit une pose qui sembla durer mille ans. Il regarda Harry dans les yeux avant de continuer  
  
- Nous les appelions les Maîtres du Sortilège... Et le dernier à avoir tenu cette tâche fut James...  
  
- James ? Mon père ? Vous voulez vraiment dire que mon père est un descendant de Goderic Griffondor ? demanda Harry, les yeux exorbité par la révélation.  
  
Le Directeur de Poudlard fit signe que oui, en souriant devant l'expression interdire de Harry.  
  
Harry fut foudroyé. Lui, Harry Potter, était descendant de Griffondor par son père. Lui était le Maître du Sortilège...Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Comment avait t'on pu ne rien lui dire durant tout ce temps ?  
  
- Heureusement, continua le Directeur lorsque Tom Elvis Jedusor est revenu en Angleterre sous les traits et le nom de Voldemort, ton père, qui était le nouveau Maître, a eut la présence d'esprit d'utiliser l'épée et la baguette de Goderic Griffondor pour faire un Puissant Maléfice en les combinant. L'épée fut donc reforgée pour contenir la baguette de Griffondor. Ainsi la baguette serait toujours sous-scellé et protéger. L'épée fut ensuite cachée entre les murs de l'école, là où elle sert toujours, enfin servait de bouclier contre le Mage Noir et ses alliers. L'Épée est en fait une sorte de Malédiction contre Voldemort. S'il s'approche de l'enceinte de l'école. Il sera consumé par les flammes...  
  
Harry avait de la difficulté à enregistrer tout ce que Dumbledore venait de lui dire. L'épée dont Harry s'était servit pour combattre le Basilic de Tom Jedusor était la même épée qui protégeait l'école contre cette même personne.  
  
- Mais Professeur, pour jeter un tel sort, ne faut t'il pas quelque chose de la personne que l'on veut rejeter. Nous avons appris cela avec Flitwick.  
  
Dumbledore sourit. Il sortit quelque chose de volumineux de sa poche droite et alla ensuite s'asseoir à côté de Harry.  
  
- C'est exacte Harry. Et ton père utilisa ceci, répondit le Directeur, en lui montrant le livre Sans Âge. C'était le livre dans lequel Hermione avait inscrit son nom à l'intérieur lorsqu'elle avait été nommée préfète.  
  
- J'aurais peut-être l'air de me répéter, mais je ne comprends toujours pas, dit Harry, incrédule. Que venait faire ce livre dans toute cette histoire ?  
  
- Je vais te montrer.  
  
Dumbledore leva la main et fit un petit geste brusque. Les pages du livre se mirent à tourner à grande vitesse jusqu'en l'année 1951. Harry vit que la page avait été déchirée au milieu. Pourquoi ?  
  
- Ici, était inscrit le nom de Tom Jedusor lorsqu'il fut nommé préfet pour la maison de Serpentard. Lui aussi signa son nom dans le Livre Sans Âge. Ton père a donc utilisé ce bout de papier pour appliquer la Malédiction.  
  
- Mais Voldemort a renié son nom...  
  
- Nous ne pouvons jamais effacer notre passé Harry. Nous serons toujours rattraper par celui-ci, que nous le voulions ou non. Ce qui diffèrent d'une personne à l'autre, c'est la manière dont nous y faisons face.  
  
Dumbledore referma le livre et le posa à côté de lui.  
  
- Je ne peux que faire que des suppositions, mais je crois que ce qui s'est passé Pour ce qui est de ce qui s'est passé dans le cours de Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal et l'autre nuit au sommet de la tour ouest, N'était qu'une simple réaction de défense de ta part Harry.  
  
- De défense contre quoi ?  
  
- Tu es toi aussi un descendant de Griffondor Harry. Tu as voulu défendre l'épée, mais tu as perdu le contrôle. Et l'autre nuit, tu as sans doute voulu protéger l'école contre ces Détraqueurs qui arrivaient.  
  
- Alors si j'ai bien compris, j'ai senti que l'épée était sur le point d'être volée, même si je n'ai pas pu me l'expliquer. Et je me suis senti mal à cause de cela ? Et j'ai alors voulu la protéger, c'est bien ça ? lui demanda Harry, qui n'arrivait pas toujours pas à comprendre totalement. Cela semblait tellement étrange et irréel.  
  
-Je vais être honnête avec toi, lui dit le Professeur Dumbledore par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune. Je ne suis certain de rien en ce moment. Je ne croyais pas que tu étais en mesure de protéger l'épée Harry, car ton père n'a jamais pu te l'enseigner. Mais je crois que c'est quelque chose qui est en toi depuis toujours.  
  
- Que pouvons-nous faire maintenant ?  
  
- Rien Harry, rien. Sauf attendre...et tenter de prendre le voleur de cette épée...le vrai voleur... car sinon l'école tombera à la merci de Voldemort sous peu.  
  
Harry demeura silencieux. Il comprenait maintenant que Remus et Sirius avaient hésité à lui parler du vol de l'épée. Il comprenait aussi ce que Dumbledore avait voulu dire par « de grandes responsabilisées », mais Harry trouvait que cela faisait beaucoup d'un coup. Il devrait s'habituer tranquillement à ce fait : Il était le descendant de Goderic Griffondor.  
  
- Professeur.tout à l'heure vous avez parlé des Êtres de Magie Noire ? Que sont ces êtres ? demanda finalement Harry.  
  
- Toutes personnes ou créatures s'étant allié aux Forces de Mal, comme les Mangemorts, certains Détraqueurs, les Vampires, certains Géants ou bien encore les loups de Pasenghorof par exemple.  
  
- Mais s'il existe un sort qui protège l'école contre Voldemort, les Mangemorts et compagnie, comment les Détracqueurs sont t'ils entrés dans le Château l'autre nuit?  
  
- Étant donné que les Détracqueurs travaillent pour le Ministère, ils ont malheureusement droit à une protection spéciale. Je me suis battu durant des années pour que cette faveur soit abolie, mais sans résultat.  
  
- Et pourquoi Malefoy peut t'il entrer dans l'école ? C'est bien un Mangemort ! Et Maugrey l'an dernier ?... Je veux dire le fils Croupton. Il était aussi un Mangemort et pourtant il est entré dans l'enceinte de l'école aussi ? Comment est ce possible ?  
  
- Pour ce qui est des Mangemorts, ils ne sont repoussé que lorsque leur marque est activée, lorsque Voldemort la touche.  
  
- Mais l'an dernier, Voldemort l'avait activé au moment du Tournoi et Croupton est resté à l'école Professeur !  
  
- Il n'était plus Croupton fils, mais Alastor Maugrey. Il n'avait plus la marque des Ténèbres comme les autres Mangemorts C'est à mon tours de te poser une question Harry : Pourquoi crois-tu que Karkaroff se soit sauvé de Poudlard lors de la dernière épreuve l'année dernier Harry ? demanda Dumbledore par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.  
  
Igor Karkaroff est l'ancien directeur de l'école Durmstrang, et également ancien Mangemort. Lorsqu'il fut attrapé par les Aurores, Karkaroff consenti à divulguer les noms de d'autres Mangemorts. Il fut libéré. Ayant peur des représailles une fois le Seigneur des Ténèbres revivant de ses cendres, le directeur de l'école de Durmstrang se sauva...  
  
- Par crainte...répondit honnêtement Harry.  
  
- Disons que le sort lui a légèrement forcé la main, répondit Dumbledore en riant légèrement.  
  
- Et Rogue ? oups ...désolé, je n'aurais pas dû poser la question, dit Harry en baissant les yeux.  
  
Harry n'en revenait toujours pas que le Directeur de l'école puisse faire confiance à cette personne, sachant qu'elle avait travaillé autrefois pour le compte de Voldemort.  
  
- Tu as le droit de savoir...Tu dois savoir...Comme tu le sais, Severus Rogue est devenu un allier et mon espion avant la chute de Voldemort. Lorsqu'il a décidé de joindre nos rangs, disons que j'ai forcé légèrement les choses pour qu'il ne soit plus repoussé, répondit Dumbledore avec un sourire...et je crois que maintenant il serait mieux d'aller dormir.La journée risque d'être très éprouvante demain...  
  
Harry dit Bonne Nuit à son Directeur. Avant de refermer la porte du compartiment, Harry posa une dernière question :  
  
- Que se passera t'il le 7 décembre ?  
  
- Les Transites Bulgares viennent au château pour s'entretenir avec moi au sujet du Procès. Et Victor Kru' est l'un d'eux. Pourquoi demandes-tu cela Harry ?  
  
- Hermione lui a écris pour lui parler de Nëmy. Elle voulait savoir s'il était au courant de quelque chose. Ou bien alors s'il la connaissait personnellement. « On se revoit le 7 décembre » fut sa seule réponse.  
  
- Peut-être veut t'il vous parler directement...  
  
- Connaît t'il Nëmy ?  
  
- Mieux que personne...Bonne nuit Harry.  
  
Docilement Harry retourna dans le compartiment des garçons, où Fred George et Ron ne se rendirent jamais compte de son retour tellement ils dormaient profondément. Harry les imita rapidement. « Ainsi ils se connaissent... » fut la dernière pensée de Harry avant le lendemain matin. 


	20. Chapitre XIX: Le Monde Des Ombres

Harry Potter et Le Cercle Maudit  
  
Chapitre XIX : Le Monde Des Ombres  
  
Harry se réveilla tôt le lendemain matin. Il demeura couché dans son lit, se demandant s'il n'avait pas rêvé sa discussion avec Dumbledore. Il se pinça pour être certain qu'il ne dormait plus. Il était le Maître du Sortilège dont avait parlé Remus et Sirius...Avait t'il tout imaginé...comment savoir...Mais pourquoi avait t'ils gardé le silence ? Peut-être l'ignoraient t'ils eux-mêmes...Harry se dit qu'il devrait en parler à Ron et Hermione dès que cela serait possible.  
  
Mais le moment ne se présenta pas de la journée. Dès que Ron fut levé, on aurait dit que ses frères avait capté une sorte de signal les obligeant à se lever au même moment...  
  
Ils s'habillèrent donc en entendant les plans que Fred et George avaient concocté pour faire honte à Percy... Puis les garçons allèrent rejoindre Hermione et Ginny qui était avec le Professeur Dumbledore dans un wagon transformé en salle de séjour pour l'occasion. Ils prirent tous le petit déjeuné. Harry mangea peu. Il avait un point dans l'estomac en pensant aux questions de Malefoy...Et il n'était pas le seul. Nos six amis étaient tous nerveux. Même Dumbledore sembla d'avantage prit dans ses pensées qu'à son habitude.  
  
Vers 8h 30, le Poudlard express s'immobilisa dans une gare que Harry n'avait encore jamais vue. Il y avait beaucoup de gens à l'extérieur. Des gens de tous les âges. Certain étaient en groupe et semblait discuter très activement. D'autres se promenaient avec des pilles immenses de parchemins( qui devaient sans aucun doute se maintenir en place par magie.) Tous semblaient avoir un endroit précis où ils devaient se rendre. Il n'y avait aucun âme perdue...Du moins le semblait t'il.  
  
Lorsqu'ils sortirent du train, Harry regarda vers sa droite et vit un grand parc boisé, tel les parcs moldus. A la différence que des gens vêtus de cape verte, bleu et mauve s'y promenaient, chargés parfois de paquets plus étranges les uns que les autres, parfois se promenant avec des elfes de maison, des gobelins ou bien alors d'autres créatures que Harry n'avait encore jamais vues.  
  
- Ce sont de jeunes Mangores ailés, dit Dumbledore en pointant une petite créature de couleur rouge qui courait à grande vitesse de branches en branches des grands chênes et trempes dans le parc.  
  
- Ceux de Hagrid étaient plus pâles, dit Harry tout en marchant avec Ginny et Dumbledore sur l'herbe gelé de Décembre. La neige qui était tombée hier avait complètement disparue.  
  
- Attention où vous mettez les pieds jeuno ! s'exclama une petite voix près de Harry. Ce dernier eu beau regarder de tous les côtés, il ne vit absolument personne.  
  
- Par ici joli c?ur ! Par ici ! Non plus bas. Voilà.Vous pourriez regarder où vous marcher la prochaine fois.Vous avez presque écrabouillé ma compagne !  
  
Harry observa son interlocuteur avec étonnement. Il s'agissait d'un petit être. C'est à peine s'il arrivait à la mi-cuisse de Harry. Sa peau était ridée, de couleur verte et grise. Elle ressemblait à de l'écorce d'arbre. Cet être avait de fins membres et de minuscules pieds. Et un nombre incalculable d'orteil. Les cheveux de ce dernier( même s'il en restait très peu) étaient identiques à des feuilles d'érable rouge. La compagne de cet être était à peu près de la même taille mais était d'avantage corpulente que son mari( enfin si l'on considère que le mariage existe au sein de cette communauté...) Elle avait aussi de très grandes branches sur la tête qu'elle avait peignées vers l'arrière. Ses feuilles étaient d'un orangé très sombre. Enfin bref, Harry avait devant lui un de ses fameux Raares dont il avait si souvent entendu parler.  
  
- Je suis vraiment désolé, dit Harry avec empressement. Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?  
  
Mais le Raare ne l'écoutait plus...A son expression ébahit Harry su que l' « arbre »avait vu sa cicatrice.  
  
- Mr Potter...C'est une grande joie pour moi de vous rencontrer. Ne vous préoccupé plus de moi Monsieur. Vous avez sans aucun doute des choses beaucoup plus urgente à régler...Mais si je puis me permettre de vous demander quelque chose se serait de rester à Poudlard.Vous y êtes en sécurité. Le Mal grandit...partout...  
  
- De quel mal parlez-vous Éro, demanda Dumbledore( ils semblaient se connaître tous les deux)  
  
- Le même...Le même Professeur Dumbledore.  
  
Le Directeur se tourna vers Harry et le fixa étrangement. Puis ils dirent au revoir à Éro et sa compagne. Harry regarda Dumbledore marcher en silence. Un silence cruel. Harry savait que le Professeur lui dirait quel était ce Mal s'il lui demandait... Mais Harry ne voulait pas en parler devant Ginny.  
  
Ginny aussi avait l'air inquiète...cela devait être d'avantage pour les questions préliminaires pensa Harry. Ginny ne sait rien de cette histoire.  
  
Après avoir passé le parc, nos amis virent plusieurs bâtiments. Les services postaux du Ministère. Les gardes du Ministère. Chaque département avait son bâtiment. Tous liés les un aux autres. Harry vit aussi de l'autre côté de la rue Les Grandes Presses de la Gazette du Sorcier.  
  
- Elles ne se trouvaient pas sur le chemin de Traverse ? demanda t'il.  
  
- Une partie a été transférée après l'Attaque en guise de protection, répondit Dumbledore.  
  
Tout au bout du chemin, se dressait un immense tour de couleur or et argenté. Elle ressemblait à un phare au milieu d'un océan bâtisses. Harry regarda vers le sommet mais n'arriva pas à le voir. Tous ce qu'il y vit, se sont les hiboux qui arrivaient à destination ou bien qui s'envolaient vers d'autres lieux.  
  
Les portes de la tour étaient gardées par des sorciers vêtus de bleu marine, comme ceux qui était venus au château la nuit où Nëmy avait été arrêté. Ils avaient des visages sinistres et de ne daignèrent même pas les regarder lorsqu'ils passèrent. Dès qu'il eurent franchi la porte, Harry et les autres se retrouvèrent dans une pièce fermée, blanc comme neige. Il n'y avait qu'une porte, celle qu'ils venaient de franchirent. Dans cette pièce il n'y avait qu'une table et quatre personnes, dont deux étaient également vêtus en bleu marine. Le premier se trouvait à côté d'Hermione et de Ginny et l'autre était au fond de la salle. Un homme d'un certain âge, penché sur des registres, leurs demanda de sortir leurs baguettes. A tour de rôle, chacun remis sa baguette magique à une petite sorcière souriante. Lorsque son tour vint, cette dernière lui fit un clin d'?il. Elle observa la baguette de Harry quelques instants.  
  
- Plume de Phénix. 27,5 centimètres. En bois de houx.  
  
Le sorcier des registres, assis à côté d'elle regarda fouilla rapidement à travers ce qui semblait être une liste de noms.  
  
- Ah Mr Potter... C'est un honneur. Je me doutais bien que vous alliez finir par apparaître un de ses jours.Bienvenus au Ministère. Bonne journée dit l'homme en lui remettant sa baguette.  
  
Lorsque tout le monde eut passé, l'homme dans le fond de la pièce sortit sa baguette et prononça une formule que Harry n'entendit pas, mais une porte apparue immédiatement. Ils dirent au revoir aux quatre sorciers.  
  
Une fois la porte franchie, le Clan Weasley, Harry, Hermione et Dumbledore se retrouvèrent devant cinq sombres corridors. Ils suivirent tous Dumbledore car il semblait savoir où se rendre.  
  
- Le truc pour se souvenir de son chemin dans la tour du Ministère, il faut seulement se souvenir que plus vous tournez les coins plus vous risquez de vous retrouver dans les départements dangereux, telles les sorts expérimentaux ou biens celui des créatures dangereuse. La tour à été construite pour que seul les gens des départements en questions connaissent le chemin exact. Il y a énormément de portes de déplacements ici. Et elles sont toutes sous surveillance depuis juin. Personne ne peut les franchir sans passer par les Transites.  
  
- Est-ce que les Transites sont les hommes vêtus de bleu que nous venons juste de voir professeur ? demanda Hermione.  
  
- Oui et il y en a dans tous les pays et dans les moyens de transport moldus.  
  
- Comment font t'ils pour ne pas être repéré par les Moldus? demanda Harry.  
  
- Avec les mêmes systèmes de portes que nous venons de franchir Harry. Ses portes étaient des portes de déplacement. La pièce que nous venons de voir ne se trouve pas dans la tour du Ministère, mais plus au Nord. Par sécurité, finit de dire Dumbledore avant que Harry ne puise poser la question  
  
Ils marchèrent quelques minutes. Harry tenta de voir des départements, des protes ouvertes, mais tous ce qu'il vit n'était que des corridors...toujours des corridors avec leurs torche en forme de soucoupe suspendue dans les airs. Ils tournèrent à gauche.encore à gauche. ensuite à droite. Il faisait de plus en plus sombre. Harry cru qu'ils devaient se trouver dans le sous-sol de la tour.  
  
Puis enfin ils arrivèrent à une porte. Une vieille porte sombre et noire. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, nos amis virent plusieurs sorciers qui discutaient faiblement. Harry y reconnu tous de suite Arthur, Percy et Bill Weasley. Dès qu'il les vit, ce dernier s'avança vers eux le sourire aux lèvres.  
  
- Que je suis content de vous voir ! Et tu as encore grandit toi, dit t'il à Ginny qui s'était précipité sur lui. J'espère que vous avez fais un bon voyage.  
  
- Avez-vous eu des nouvelles ? demanda Dumbledore.  
  
- Oui Professeur. La Famille de Nëmy est en route, mais il était déjà au courant.  
  
- Je sais. Miss Granger à eu une très bonne présence d'esprit à ce qu'il me semble, répondit Dumbledore en souriant.  
  
- De quoi parlez-vous Professeur ?  
  
Quelqu'un vêtu de bleu, à la démarche gauche et ayant l'air un peu gêné s'avança du fond de la salle.  
  
- Bonjourrr Herrr-mion-neû. Je ne crrrroiyais pas te rrrevoirr aussitôt.  
  
- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ! Tu...Tu fais partis de sa famille ?  
  
- Non...enfin si...mais de trrrrès loin...Mais je la connais bien...même si cela fais des années que nous ne nous sommes pas parrler. Je voulais tout vous expliquer une fois à l'école, carrr nous n'avons pas le temps aujourd'hui...Tous ce que je peux dirrre, c'est que j la connais, mais j'ai peurrr qu'elle ne me rrreconnaisse plus la prochaine fois que je la verrai.  
  
- Alors c'était pour cela le message ? demanda Hermione.  
  
Viktor fit signe que oui.  
  
À ce moment, Cornelius Fudge et Mr Malefoy entrèrent dans la pièce.  
  
- Nous avons à discuter Dumbledore, dit simplement le Ministre.  
  
- Certainement, répondit le Directeur. Sa voix était de glace. Mais avant, je veux que vous autorisiez Mr Krum, qui est un Transite, à amener ces enfants à Azkaban.  
  
- Mais vous êtes fou !!!!!!  
  
- Peut-être, mais c'est ce qu'ils veulent. Qu'avez-vous à perdre Cornelius ? Vous savez qu'elle connaît peut-être l'endroit où ce cache Voldemort, si vous admettez qu'il est bel et bien revenu à la vie. Elle pourrait leur révéler...Alors que si vous la laisser seule là bas, vous savez ce qui arrivera...  
  
Fudge semblait prit dans un combat intérieur. Même si Harry ignorait pourquoi, cela semblait réjouir Malefoy.  
  
- Voyons Fudge, dit t'il au bout d'un moment, vous savez comme moi que ces enfants n'ont rien d'extraordinaire.  
  
- Peut-être, mais s'il y a une chance qu'ils sachent lui faire entendre raison ou bien au moins la calmer, alors je veux bien prendre le risque, répondit finalement Fudge. Mais je vous averti Dumbledore, s'il leurs arrive quoi que ce soit, je ne suis pas responsable.  
  
Alors Fudge remis à Viktor une autorisation. Puis Dumbledore sortit de la pièce avec Fudge et Malefoy. Ce dernier foudroya Harry et les autres du regard avant de sortir.  
  
Viktor fit signe aux autres de le suivre. Fred et George décidèrent de demeurer avec Bill et Percy.  
  
- Mais les Détraqueurs d'Azkaban ne sont t'ils pas avec Vous-savez Qui ?  
  
- Les Détraqueurs qui nous ont trahis sont disparus en forêt, répondit Krum.  
  
Ils reprirent donc les corridors. Ils tournèrent à gauche à gauche puis à droit. Ils arrivèrent alors à une porte en métal renforcé.  
  
- Je vais voirrr si elle n'est pas utilisée, dit Viktor. Il s'avança vers elle et l'ouvrit. Harry fut ébahi. Ils étaient dans les nuages. Ils étaient en fait au-dessus des nuages. Harry ne comprenait pas....Ils n'avaient pas monté d'escaliers pourtant.Mais ils se trouvaient tout de même à une très grande hauteur. A force de regarder le cadrage de la porte, Harry fini même par avoir le vertige ( lui qui est Attrapeur tout de même...)  
  
- Elle n'est pas utilisée, dit Krum. Alors Victor leva sa baguette vers les nuages et dit simplement « Azkaban » Dès qu'il prononça ce mot, les vents se mirent à souffler à l'extérieur comme à l'intérieur de la tour du ministère. Le ciel devient noir comme cendre et un éclair fendit le ciel. Au loin une grande tour pointu plus sombre encore que le ciel s'éleva dans vers les cieux. On aurait dit que la prison sortait carrément du sol. Puis des tours secondaires apparurent. En enfin le bâtiment principal prit forme devant les yeux ébahit de Harry, Ron, Ginny et Hermione. Le sol se souleva encore un peu pour y faire apparaître une île immense et noire. Puis nos amis entendirent le bruit de vagues et se rendirent compte que la mer était apparue devant eux, à quelque.  
  
- Bienvenu à Azkaban, dit Viktor. Bienvenu dans le Monde Des Ombrrrres.... Nous allons descendrrrre la colline, puis emprrrrunter le pont. S'ils vous arrivent de vous sentirrrr le moindrrrement mal, dîtes-le moi immédiatement.  
  
Krum traversa ensuite la porte suivit de Ginny, d'Hermione, de Ron et de Harry.  
  
Il y avait beaucoup de brouillard et le temps était orageux. Nos amis descendirent rapidement la colline et arrivèrent à un vieux pond en bois suspendu au-dessus de l'eau, moisé et grugé par le temps et les pluies. S'accrochant aux cordages, Harry et les autres avancèrent tranquillement. Par moment les vents soufflaient tellement fort que nos cinq « voyageurs durent s'accroupirent sur le pond pour ne pas perdre pied. Après avoir passé ce qui semblait être des heures, ils finirent par voir le bout de ce fameux pond. Lorsqu'ils mirent le pied sur le sol, un Détraqueur s'avança vers eux. Krum lui donna le parchemin de Fudge. Après avoir touché à celui- ci, ( car ils ne voient rien) le Détraqueur les laissa passer. Puis durent monter un nombre impressionnant de marches.  
  
- Cent treize soupira Ron lorsqu'ils furent arrivés en haut.  
  
- Tu veux dire que tu les as comptés ?! demanda Hermione. Tu n'as vraiment rien à faire...  
  
- Ca passe le temps et cela m'empêche de penser aux Détraqueurs.  
  
De grandes portes sombres s'ouvrir, laissant s'échapper une odeur de moisissure. Deux Détraqueurs se trouvaient devant eux. Harry eut un frisson, mais ne dis rien. Krum leur redonna l'autorisation. Ils les laissèrent passer. l'un d'eux les conduisit à travers un long corridor. Tout était noir et sombre. Il y avait très peu de torche. Ils entendirent des cris résonner dans une des cellules un peu plus loin. Harry n'osait pas regarder les prisonniers dans les cellules. Il avait l'impression de se promener dans un cimetière en pleine nuit. On y sent des présences, mais on ne sait pas si elles sont vraiment mortes ou bien vivantes...  
  
Après avoir tourné quelques corridors le Détraqueurs s'immobilisa devant la dernière grille avant le passage et l'ouvrit. La cellule était en petite. Il y avait un mur de pierre au fond, là où se trouvait un lit. Nëmy était étendu sur ce lit, regardant le plafond, les bras croisés sous sa tête, une jambe plié vers le haut. D'un pas lent, Viktor entra le premier dans la cellule.  
  
- Bonjourrr Nëmyrrria, c'est moi...  
  
Nëmy ne se retourna pas.  
  
- Nëmy ? ça va ? demanda Ron qui était entré après Ginny et Hermione.  
  
Aucune réponse.  
  
Puis Harry entra aussi en faisant bien attention de demeurer à distance du Détraqueur demeuré à l'extérieur. Sa vue se brouillait tranquillement.  
  
Viktor et lui s'avancèrent vers Nëmy.  
  
- N'avancé pas plus loin, dit t'elle sans bouger du lit.  
  
Ils s'arrêtèrent, interloqués.  
  
- Puis-je savoirrrr pourrrquoi ? demanda Viktor.  
  
D'un geste vif, Nëmy donna un grand coup de pied à la chaise qui se trouvait à côté de son lit. La chaise s'envola dans les airs. Harry et les autres eurent un mouvement de recule. Mais alors que la chaise était sur le point de les atteindre, elle prit soudainement feu. On aurait dit qu'elle avait atteint une sorte de mur invisible dressé entre Nëmy et les autres. Viktor éteignit la chaise en feu d'un tour de baguette puis s'avança un peu vers le « mur » invisible. Il soupira en levant sa baguette.  
  
- Qu'est ce que tu fais pourrrr avoirr une grrrille de rrrréclusion ? soupira t'il en regardant sa cousine. Krum fit un autre geste avec sa baguette. Cela dû faire disparaître le mur, car il s'avança ensuite vers le lit où était étendue Nëmy. À cet instant elle se leva lentement. Lorsqu'il la vit, Viktor eu l'air choqué.  
  
Nëmy s'était visiblement battue. Sa lèvre inférieure gauche était fendue à plusieurs endroits. Elle avait une entaille sous l'?il gauche. Nëmy avait aussi plusieurs équimoses près de la bouche et sur le côté de la tête. Sur son cou, il y avait des marques de doigts. On aurait dit que quelqu'un avait tenté de l'étranglé. Et elle semblait avoir de la difficulté à se tenir debout. Mais malgré toutes ses blessures( car elle semblait en avoir beaucoup d'autres, dissimulés sous ses vêtements) elle ne semblait pas mal en point. Elle avait même l'air sereine.si cela n'avait pas été de son regard.  
  
En la voyant ainsi, Harry eut un frisson. Non pas qu'il la prenait en pitié ou bien quelque chose comme cela. Non, c'était d'avantage un frisson de crainte. Nëmy avait une lueur dans les yeux.une lueur presque démoniaque... pire encore que ce fameux jour où elle avait rencontré Lucius Malefoy.  
  
- Suis-je vraiment obligé de te répondre ? dit t'elle en regardant Viktor.  
  
- Nëmyrrrria, tu es enferrrrmée ici par ce qu'ils te crrrroient Mangemorrrt, répondit Krum en la prenant par un bras. Et toi pendant ce temps, tu t'amuses à te battrrre avec les autrrrres prrrisonniers ! Tu cherrrches à leurrr donner rrraison ou quoi ?!  
  
- Ne me touche pas ! s'exclama t'elle en le poussant avec force. Cela n'a rien d'un jeu Viktor, dit t'elle en s'approchant de lui, le pointant du doigt. Je ne cherche qu'à survivre ! Tu ne sais pas comment cela se passe entre ses murs, alors ne me juge pas !  
  
Puis Nëmy se détourna de son cousin et s'avança vers Hermione et lui sourit. Mais ses yeux ne souriait pas.  
  
- J'ai appris ce que tu faisais pour m'aider. Je t'en suis reconnaissant. Puis elle salua également Ginny et Ron et s'arrêta quelques instants devant Harry. Elle avait encore cette lueur dans les yeux.  
  
- C'est drôle...même enfermé ici, j'entends tous de même parlé de toi Potter...Étrange non ?  
  
- Et que t'as dont dis sur moi ? demanda Harry, un peu nerveux.  
  
- Rien de vraiment important...se contenta de dire Nëmy avait de retourner s'asseoir sur son lit. Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour vous ?  
  
- Nous voulions savoir si tu allais bien ? dit Ron. Il avait l'air inquiet. En fait, ils l'étaient tous, car Nëmy semblait si différente. Elle n'avait rien d'une âme perdue telles qui s'en trouvai probablement dans les autres cellules. Par contre, on aurait dit qu'une partie d'elle était morte...mais pourtant elle ne semblait pas affaiblie comme c'est le cas habituellement.  
  
- Je vais aussi bien que cela est possible de l'être dans les circonstances. Je dois avouer que je ne dors pas beaucoup la nuit...avec tous ces cris, il est dire de dormir profondément... Mais ça va...Les Détracqueurs ne me dérange pas du tout. Il faut dire que je ne leur donne pas beaucoup de nourriture...Ma présence doit les énerver...  
  
- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Harry. Le pouvoir des Détraqueurs ne te touche pas ?  
  
Nëmy se tourna vers Harry.  
  
- Et bien.... sans vouloir être pris en pitié...disons que je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de moments heureux dans ma vie dit t'elle en jetant un coup d'?il vers Krum...Alors je ne peux pas leur donner mes souvenirs en nourriture... Maintenant dîtes-moi exactement pourquoi vous êtes venu me voir...  
  
- Je m'inquiétais pour toi, dit Ginny.  
  
- C'est très gentil à toi, mais il ne fallait pas.de toute façon je suis déjà condamnée...  
  
- Ne dis pas cela !  
  
- Tu n'as pas le droit de parler ainsi, intervient Harry. Dumbledore est là pour t'aider. Nous aussi, nous sommes venus pour t'aider. Ta famille est en route pour te soutenir, alors ne baisse pas les bras.  
  
Nëmy regarda Harry quelques secondes. Elle semblait soudainement soucieuse.  
  
- Même si je sors d'ici en un morceau, je serais toujours une criminelle aux yeux des autres. Les gens jugent et parlent dans le dos des gens. Je n'ai même pas le droit de dire mon propre nom sous peine d'être condamnée d'avance...Ouvre-toi les yeux Harry...Peu importe ce que Dumbledore dira ou fera, je serais coupable..je resterais ici.avec les Mangemorts...  
  
- C'est à cause de cet endroit que tu ne vois que du noir autour de toi. Dès que tu seras sortie d'ici, tu y verras plus clair, j'en suis sûr.  
  
- Et comment crois-tu que je pourrais me défendre si je ne me souviens de rien. C'est vrai Harry, avoue que tu as pensé au moins un instant que je pouvais être une Mangemort...  
  
- Mais ce n'est pas vrai ! - J'en sais rien Harry...je n'en sais absolument rien...quand on y pense deux secondes, c'est fort possible. J'ai dû me cacher durant près d'un mois avant d'arriver à Poudlard...Ils ont suffisamment eu le temps de mettre la main sur moi et m'initier dans leur Cercle...Non ! Ne fait pas cela ! s'écria t'elle en se levant d'un bond vers Ron qui s'appraîtait à s'appuyer contre la grille de la cellule. Elle tituba et Harry la rattrapa de justesse.  
  
D'un ?il surpris ce dernier s'éloigna de la Grille. Viktor s'avança vers l'endroit où se trouvait Ron quelques instants auparavant. Puis il se tourna vers Nëmy et la regarda d'un air découragé.  
  
- Avec combien de perrrsonne t'aies-tu battu pourr avoirrr deux grrrrilles ?  
  
- Quatre pour être exacte, répondit t'elle en baissant la tête.  
  
- Qutarrrre ? Et tu veux dirrre que tu sais où elles sont ? demanda Viktor en se penchant vers elle. Il jeta sur sa cousine un ?il sévère.  
  
Elle désigna du doigt l'emplacement des deux autres Grilles et Viktor les fit aussi disparaître. En plus de celle près de la porte et celle près de la grille de la cellule, il y avait également une grille au pied de son lit et une dernière près de la porte à droite.  
  
Harry aida ensuite Nëmy à se rassoir. Dès qu'il eut prit une de ses mains, Harry sentis une grande chaleur en émaner. Puis Nëmy eut un mouvement de recul, comme si elle on lui avait fais mal.  
  
- Lorsque je me suis battue, je me suis ouvert une main sur un couteau et je crois que cela s'est infecté...  
  
Viktor s'avança vers Nëmy et retira ses gants. A travers toutes les anciennes cicatrices que la jeune fille avait, on pouvait voir se dessiner une grande ligne oblique à l'opposé des pousses. Celle de la main gauche était plus grande et faisait une courbe vers le majeur. Les deux plaies étaient rouges et noires à cause de l'infection. Viktor pointa sa baguette vers les paumes ouvertes de sa cousine.  
  
- Paumadis dit t'il. A cet instant, un léguée voile argenté s'envola de sa baguette et se posa sur les mains de Nëmy. Viktor l'aida ensuite à remettre ses gants.  
  
- Cela va t'aider je crrrrois.  
  
Puis il se dirent quelques mots en Bulgare. Nëmy détourna son visage.  
  
Harry quant à lui, avait une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis bien longtemps( le temps semble toujours long dans ses moments là)  
  
- Puis- savoir ce que sont ces grilles ? demanda Harry.  
  
- Des Grrrilles de rrréclusion. ce sont des grrrrilles d'un feu transparrrrent. Elles sont placées dans les cellules des prisonniers à prrrroblèmes. Elles sont là pourrrr les punirrr. En temps norrrmal, les détenus ne sont pas capables de les trouver parrrce qu'ils sont rrapidement enferrrrmé dans leurrr prrroprrre tête. Lorsqu'ils y touchent, ils se blessent évidemment...Cela les forrrce à êtrrrre d'avantage renferrrmés...  
  
- C'est barbare ! s'exclama Hermione, hors d'elle. C'est inhumain ! Est-ce que le Ministère est au courant ?  
  
Nëmy se leva de sur le lit et marcha vers Hermione. Elle souleva légèrement la tête de celle-ci avec sa main et s'approcha d'elle. - Quand vas-tu te réveiller chérie... Bien sûr que le Ministère est au courant...Comment en serait t'il autrement ? Le Ministère est l'endroit le plus corrompue de ce monde. Il grouille de vermine.murmura t'elle. Son regard avait à nouveau changé... Elle s'appuya ensuite sur la grille.  
  
Harry se tourna vers Ron et Hermione. Eux non plus ne semblaient pas comprendre. Un malaise s'installa dans la cellule.  
  
Étant donné que Nëmy ne semblait pas vouloir élaborer sa réponse, Viktor changea de sujet  
  
- Nëmyrria. j'aimerais savoir comment tu as fait pour connaîtrrrre l'emplacement exact de tes grirrrlles. Je ne comprrrends pas !  
  
- Passe un mois à te cacher en forêt et crois-moi, tu seras capable de voir, de sentir et d'entendre bien plus de choses que la majorité des gens répondit t'elle avec une certaine rage dans la voix.  
  
Harry se souvenu alors de ce jour où les centaures étaient sortis de la Forêt Interdite. Il n'avait jamais compris comment Nëmy avait pu savoir d'où ils venaient.et même qu'ils venaient.  
  
- Remarque que les oiseaux s'envolent toujours sous le déplacement de masses et le sol amène le son des pas qui voyage, dit t'elle lorsque Harry lui parla des centaures.  
  
- Ah ! C'est donc pour cela que tu as été en mesure d'attraper Harry, s'exclama Ron.  
  
- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.  
  
- Mais oui, souviens-toi, lorsque nous sommes venus te voir sous... Enfin lorsque nous sommes venus te voir à l'infirmerie. ( Ron venait de se souvenir de la présence de Viktor dans la cellule...Il ne pouvait quand même pas parler de la cape devant lui...) Nous t'avions fait peur et tu as risqué d'étrangler Harry.  
  
À cet instant, Nëmy marmonna quelque chose. Elle semblait avoir de la difficulté à se souvenir.  
  
- Qu'est ce que tu as dis ? demanda Ginny.  
  
Nëmy regarda Ginny.  
  
- Je... J'ai dis c'était le jour du vol.  
  
- Non, le vol de l'épée s'est produit avant que nous t'ayons trouvé, dit Hermione.  
  
- Je parle des manuscrits, dit Nëmy en jetant un vif coup d'?il vers Hermione.  
  
C'est vrai...Harry avait oublié le vol des manuscrits à l'infirmerie. Serait-ce la même personne qui a volé l'épée ?  
  
- Maintenant tu vas m'expliquer ce que tu as exactement fait pourrr te rrretrrrouvé ici Nëmyrrria ? Comment fais-tu pourrr toujourrrs te mettrrre les pieds dans les plats comme cela ? soupirat'il.  
  
- Je n'en sais absolument rien. Je n'ai rien à voir dans ces histoires de Magie Noire et de Mangemort.  
  
- Comment as-tu fait pour sortir ? Tu n'avais pas le droit de sortir de pays !  
  
- Ouais, bien ce n'est pas comme si on n'avait demandé mon avis...Tous ce que je me souviens, c'Est qu'à la minute où je fut dehors, j'ai vu un jet de lumière rouge passer à quelques centimètre de moi et atteindre les poubelles qui étaient tout près. Elles ont pris feu. Je me suis donc sauvé...et Ensuite je me suis retrouvé à Poudlard, dieu seul sait comment...  
  
- Alors je t'ai vu dans le bus avant que tu sortes de chez toi ? Te souviens-tu de l'incendie ? Et je ne me souviens de pas de quel côté tu es partie ? Tu pourrais me rafraîchir la mémoire avant les questions préliminaires ?  
  
Nëmy le regarda d'un air interdit.  
  
- On s'est vu avant ?  
  
- Tu as encore de la difficulté à te souvenir...Tu ne te rappelle pas ? Dans le bus vers Embourg ? Tu m'as dis d'appeler aux quatre vents et tu apparaîtrais... dit Harry en froncent les sourcils. Nëmy ne pouvait tout de même pas avoir oublié à nouveau ! À croire que cette fille n'a aucune mémoire pour autres choses que les potions...  
  
- Désolé Potter, mais je ne me souviens pas.  
  
- Mais...  
  
- Arrête ! Je t'ai dis que je ne me souviens pas, ce n'est pas la peine d'insister !  
  
- As-tu vu des Mangemorrrrts ? demanda Viktor.  
  
- Je ne sais pas...Peut-être...mais c'est ainsi qu'ils me considèrent tous ici...Les autres disent que je suis une traîtresse qui a déshonoré le Seigneur des Ténèbres...  
  
- Le Maître t'avait libéré de ton destin et toi tu lui as craché au visage, dit une voix sombre derrière Nëmy. Cette dernière se retourna d'un geste vif vers la cellule le passage.  
  
Un homme s'avança des ombres. Cet homme était dans la quarantaine, les cheveux gris et ayant les yeux marrons. Une grande plaie lui barrait le visage, de la tempe à la joue en passant son ?il droit. Son nez semblait cassé. Il lui manquait quelques dents. Il avait des marques sur tout le visage. Le lobe de son oreille gauche était partiellement arraché.  
  
- La ferme Dolohov ! Je n'ai rien à voir avec vous et encore moins avec Voldemort. Je préfère mourir plutôt que d'être enchaînée aux désirs de quelqu'un, fut t'il l'homme le plus puissant, ou bien l'homme le plus dangereux de la terre.  
  
- Ne te donne pas tant d'importance. Tu n'es rien à nos yeux. Dolohov regarda les autres. Vous n'êtes que des être infâmes pour nous...Notre maître à la puissance...Et en aura d'avantage sous peu...Et vous, vous n'êtes que du gibier pour nous.Oui c'est cela.du gibier qu'il faut exterminer...  
  
D'un geste vif, Nëmy passa son bras entre les barreaux de sa cellule et empoigna Dolohov par la gorge et le tira férocement vers elle. Nëmy lui fracassa la tête contre les barres de fer. La Haine se lisait sur son visage. Elle parla faiblement, n'ouvrit que très peu la bouche, et ne parla qu'entre ses dents.  
  
- La prochaine fois que tu te regarderas dans un miroir Dolohov, souviens- toi que c'est à cause de ce gibier, s'il te manque un ?il aujourd'hui, tu as bien compris ? dit t'elle avec rage. Nëmy le poussa ensuite plus loin. - Tu peux me crever l'autre ?il que cela ne changera rien.Les dés sont jetés.les jeux sont faits... Rien...absolument rien ne pourra plus entraver la route de mon vénéré Maître... Les éléments se mettent en place...Et toi Potter... tu seras le premier ... lorsqu'il sera enfin formé... comme il l'aurait dû l'être, il y a quinze ans de cela.  
  
- Je te le jure Dolohov, si je me retrouve à nouveau seul avec toi, tu iras brûler en enfer bien avant Voldemort.  
  
A cet instant Dolohov se jeta à la gorge de Nëmy et l'empoigna avec force. Viktor voulu lancer un sort contre Dolohov, mais ce dernier se servait de Nëmy comme bouclier. Harry et les autres sortirent leurs baguettes, mais personne ne pouvait l'atteindre. Alors Krum se lança vers Nëmy et tenta de l'arracher de l'étreinte de l'autre prisonnier. Ginny se lança aussi à la rescousse de la jeune fille, en mordant la main Dolohov jusqu'au sang. Dolohov laissa tomber Nëmy sur le sol et attrapa Ginny par le pan de sa robe. Harry et Ron attrapèrent sa s?ur par un bras et la tira vers eux. Puis il eut une détonation et un éclair rouge fendit l'air pour atteindre Dolohov droit au c?ur. Il s'effondra sur le sol  
  
- Éloignez-vous de lui...  
  
C'était le Professeur Dumbledore. Il avait une lueur presque meurtrière dans les yeux.  
  
Viktor et Hermione aidèrent Nëmy à se lever. Harry s'approcha de Dumbledore.  
  
- Avez-vous entendu ce qu'il a dit au sujet de Voldemort ? De quoi parlait t'il Professeur Dumbledore ?  
  
- Je n'en suis pas certain Harry, dit le Directeur.  
  
- Je veux savoir. Ne me cachée plus rien Professeur. Qu'est est ce Mal ?  
  
- Ce n'est pas un Mal, mais une puissance. Une puissance qui peut devenir Mal si elle tombe entre de mauvaise main. Je ne connais pas son nom. Personne ne le connaît, sauf Voldemort. Tous ce que je sais, c'est qu'il à faillit l'avoir, il y a quinze ans. Et il le recherche à nouveau. Ce qui est mal. Très mal. 


	21. Chapitre XX La Ronde Des Questions

Chapitre XX : La Ronde Des Questions 

Personne n'osait dire un mot dans la cellule d'Azkaban. Ginny était sous le choc, regardant le corps inerte de Dolohov. Ron tentait de la rassurer silencieusement. Viktor ne cessait de regarder sa cousine, l'air interdit. Hermione fixait un point entre les barreaux de métal. Harry observait gravement Dumbledore, mais ce dernier regardait Nëmy qui était simplement retournée sur son lit, l'air de rien. Quelle était cette Puissance dont il parlait ? Plusieurs semblaient la connaître. Où est-elle ? Peut-on empêcher Voldemort de mettre la main sur elle ? Comment faire alors ? Toutes ces questions se bousculaient dans la tête de Harry, alors qu'il ressentait au loin l'influence des Détraqueurs peser sur lui. Les voix qu'il avait entendues dans sa tête la nuit de l'arrestation de Nëmy revenaient le hanter tranquillement.

- C'est toi qui lui as fait cela ? demanda Viktor, d'un ton résigné. Je ne peux pas crroirre que c'est toi qui lui a fait cela…

Nëmy figea sur place et le fusilla du regard.

- Quoi ! Tu aurais préféré que je me laisse étrangler peut-être ! C'est cela que tu aurais voulu ?

- Non, voyons…Nëmyrrrria…calme-toi… Je ne te reconnais plus…

- Ah oui… Et bien les choses peuvent changer en deux ans, Viktor Krum !

Le visage de Viktor pâlit. Ses mains se mirent à trembler. Il les cacha dans ses poches.

- Tu ne comprrrrendrrrrais pas…

- Bien sûr…évidemment… Je ne comprrrrendrrrais pas pourrrrquoi tu ne m'as pas donné signe de vie durant deux ans, en faisant une imitation haineuse de son accent Bulgare…Comme je n'étais pas en mesure de comprendre que vous…

- Nëmyria, calme-toi.

Dumbledore avait dit ces paroles. Sa voix se voulait apaisante, mais Nëmy réagit comme si le directeur avait hurlé contre elle. Elle le regarda avec crainte et haine à la fois.

- Calme-toi, je t'en pris.

- Vous, ne vous mêlez pas de cela ! s'écria Nëmy en reculant vers le mur. Il y avait à nouveau cette lueur inhabituelle dans ses yeux.

À entendre Nëmy parler ainsi à Dumbledore, une colère noire s'empara tranquillement de Harry.

- Je ne suis pas ici pour te juger. Je veux simplement que tu te calmes, car je ne te reconnais pas moi non plus.

- Oh ! parce que vous prétendez me connaître, répondit-elle sur un ton de défi.

À cet instant, Harry eut du mal à s'expliquer vraiment ce qui se produisit en lui. Il eut l'impression que quelque chose le poussa vers Nëmy. Comme s'il était monté sur roulettes, Harry fonça vers Nëmy et la plaqua au mur d'une seule main.

- Parle-lui sur un autre ton, tu m'entends !

La jeune bulgare le regarda dans les yeux. La lueur étrange dans ses yeux disparut. Elle sembla pétrifiée. Puis elle regarda les autres dans la cellule avant de fermer les yeux. Elle frissonna.

- Sors d'ici. Sortez tous.

- Je…commença Harry. Il ne réussit jamais à finir sa phrase. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ?

- Fais ce que je te dis, dit-elle en se tournant vers le corps stupéfixé de Dolohov. Cela vaut mieux pour tous. Ce n'est pas un endroit sûr pour toi, ni pour personne, alors sors.

Sans dire un mot, Harry relâcha son étreinte et se dirigea vers l'entrée de la cellule. Hermione et Ron dirent au revoir à Nëmy. Viktor s'approcha d'elle, mais cette dernière se détourna. Ginny, voyant cela, n'osa pas s'approcher de Nëmy. Elle tenta d'avoir au moins un contact visuel, mais Nëmy ne détacha jamais son regard de Dolohov.

- On se revoit tout à l'heure, dit Dumbledore, avant de refermer la grille derrière lui.

En marchant dans les corridors d'Azkaban, Harry se rendit compte qu'il se sentait de plus en plus épuisé. Il ne pouvait plus empêcher la voix de sa mère de venir le hanter.

« Non, pas Harry! Je vous en supplie…Je ferai ce que vous voudrez. »

« Pousse-toi, idiote, allez, pousse-toi »

Dès qu'il eurent tous franchi la porte principale de la prison, Dumbledore leur donna à chacun au gros morceau de chocolat. Les voix disparurent. En mangeant son morceau, Harry observa le ciel d'un œil inquiet. Les nuages étaient d'un gris trop foncé à son goût, ce qui annonçait de la neige, ou bien même de la grêle. Ils devaient se dépêcher de retourner au Ministère avant d'être pris sur cette île morbide avec comme voisin les Détraqueurs. Dumbledore, suivit de Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione et Viktor, se dirigea vers les cordages du pont. D'un coup de baguette, Le Directeur les fortifia, donc personne ne risquait plus de tomber dans les eaux mouvementées. Harry fut tout de même heureux de sentir le sol rigide sous ses pieds lorsqu'il fut enfin de retour dans la salle de déplacement du Ministère.

- Il est temps, dit enfin Dumbledore en regardant sa montre (qui affichait un nombre incalculable de choses, mais non l'heure…) Ne vous inquiétez pas, je serai toujours avec vous dans la pièce lors des Auditions. Il n'y aura que moi, Mr Malefoy, Mr Fudge et Méridith Goodman, une gentille sorcière, qui sera la scripte de ces procédures préliminaires.

- Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas, Professeur Dumbledore, dit Ron, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient tous vers la porte où ils avaient vu le père et les deux frères de Ron. À quoi servent vraiment ces procédures ? Il faudra tout répéter à nouveau devant le Grand Conseil, si j'ai bien compris, non ?

- Si votre témoignage n'apporte pas vraiment d'éléments importants au procès, alors vous ne serez pas forcés de revenir. Seule la mention de ce que vous avez dit au cours des procédures préliminaires sera nécessaire devant le conseil. Cela fait en sorte que le Procès est légèrement abrégé. Le détenu passe donc moins de temps à Azkaban s'il est reconnu innocent.

- Ou bien alors, il sera plus rapidement expédié à jamais dans cet endroit, continua Ginny en frissonnant.

Dumbledore sourit à Ginny.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Miss Weasley, Nëmy est plus dure qu'elle ne le laisse paraître, lui réponditil en lui accordant un clin d'œil.

De retour dans la salle, Harry passa un long moment dans une angoisse totale. Les jumeaux avaient déjà été appelés. Dumbledore partit les rejoindre. Au bout de quarante-cinq minutes, la porte de la pièce se rouvrit sur un Fred et un George quelque peu exténués et confus.

- Malefoy fait tout en son pouvoir pour nous faire croire que Nëmy est une Mangemort, expliqua George.

- Ou bien alors que nous avons tout mis en œuvre pour la cacher et faire un complot contre Poudlard et le Ministère, continua Fred.

Puis ce fut au tour de Ginny. Terrifiée, elle dit au revoir aux autres avant de suivre un vieux sorcier maigrichon, ayant une longue barbe grise et une démarche difficile.

Ne sachant trop quoi faire pour passer le temps et tenter d'effacer cette sensation de brûlure qu'il ressentait dans l'estomac, Harry tenta de comprendre le sujet de conversation entre Percy et Bill Weasley.

- Igor Van Tchev nous a confirmé qu'il serait présent, dit Percy. J'espère ne pas avoir fait une bêtise en l'informant.

- Quelqu'un a été envoyé chez elle ? demanda Bill.

- Oui, répondit Percy en fouillant une pile de parchemins. La confirmation est par ici. Ah ! la voilà ! Mais…Mais cela a pris des heures avant que le message ne soit livré ! Il faudra que je demande des explications à Conner.

- Ne cherrrche pas trrrop loin Perrrcy… C'est de Bénétite Van Tchev dont il est question ici, n'oublie pas, répondit Viktor avec un rire froid. Il était demeuré dans le fond de la pièce, le visage pointant vers la fenêtre de la tour.

- C'est tout de même de sa petite fille dont il est question, s'exclama Bill.

- Mon oncle Igorrrr est son fils aîné, et cela n'a pas empêché ma grande tante de le rrrrenier… Alors imagine ce qu'elle ressent face à sa petite fille adoptive …

Harry se redressa sur son siège. Avait-t'il bien entendu ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dis Viktor ?

Ce dernier se retourna et sembla tout à coup mal à l'aise et plus gauche.- Elle ne vous l'avait pas rrraconter ça ? demanda Viktor, surpris.

- Non… insista Harry.

- Hum… et bien… Mon oncle Igorrr et ma tante Lara ne pouvaient pas avoirrr d'enfant….Donc…

Harry sourit.

- Ils ont adopté une petite sorcière. C'est mignon…

Viktor eut un sourire difficile et s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Cela n'a pas été une nouvelle acceuillis à brrras ouverrts dans la famille. Mais chez moi, ils étaient les bienvenus.

- Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que ton oncle a été renié avant cela… demanda sutilement Harry.

Viktor lui sourit à son tour.

- Tu as rrraison. Mon Oncle Igorrr avait un don pour les métamorphoses…Et avait même un au stage d'été au Ministère… Brref, il était l'enfant chérrrit de sa mèrrre…Jusqu'à ce qu'il se détourrrne complètement de la magie... Pourrr des rrraisons qu'il n'a jamais expliquer… Cela fait très longtemps… Puis, lorrrsqu'il a adopté Nëmyrrria, il est rrrevenu au Déparrrtement des Mystèrrres, peu de temps avant de mourrrirrr.

- Avoir Nëmy l'a réconcilié avec la magie en quelque sorte.

- Oui, je crrrois

- Vous croyez que Dobby va venir témoigner ? demanda Hermione qui semblait avoir enfin émergé de ses pensées. Elle n'avait visiblement pas suivi la conversation.

Bill Weasley se tourna vers elle, l'air de chercher la réponse.

- Je ne crois pas que cela soit nécessaire.

- Pourquoi donc ?

- Ce n'est qu'un simple Elfe de maison, Hermione…Et de toute façon, vous êtes déjà six personnes qui vont raconter passablement la même chose alors…

- C'est tout de même grâce à Dobby et Ginny si Nëmy est toujours en vie ! s'indigna Hermione.

- Hermione, crois-tu vraiment que Dobby serait en mesure de témoigner devant son ancien Maître ? lui demanda Harry.

Hermione ne dit plus rien.

C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau. Ginny entra. Le vieux sorcier fit signe à Hermione de le suivre. Le temps passa atrocement vite. À peine fut-elle dehors que Harry la vit entrer à nouveau dans le bureau. Pour Hermione par contre, cela avait semblé pénible et fort long.

- La prochaine fois que je le vois, je lui ferai avaler sa canne.

Telles furent les premières paroles d'Hermione lors de son entrée. Elle semblait passablement en colère. Ce fut ensuite au tour de Ron.

- Il a dit que je mentais lorsque j'ai dit que Nëmy était une élève très douée en magie, raconta Hermione aux autres. Il m'a aussi accusée d'avoir abusé de mon pouvoir de préfet pour trouver Nëmy dans les tours secondaires. Il disait que je n'avais aucun droit de me trouver dans les corridors du château la nuit, que je sois préfète ou non. Malefoy m'a ensuite dit que Fred et George lui avaient raconté avoir vu Nëmy près de la lisière de la forêt la nuit de son arrestation et que je devais leur dire toute la vérité sur ce sujet.

- Et qu'est-ce que Dumbledore a dit ? demanda Harry.

- Il a pris ma défense, bien sûr, disant qu'en ces temps d'incertitude, il valait mieux être vigilant. Il a dit que j'avais le droit et le devoir de patrouiller les corridors du château. Mais pour ce qui est de la forêt, le Professeur Dumbledore s'est contenté d'écouter, soupira-t-elle.

À ce moment Fred et George s'avancèrent, visiblement mal à l'aise.

- C'est vrai que nous avons dit à Malefoy que nous avons vu Nëmy près de la forêt. C'était la nuit de son arrestation. Elle n'est pas restée longtemps.

- Il faut dire que c'était la pleine lune et que nous avons entendu des loups hurler, alors…

- Serait-elle amie avec les loups ? intervint à ce moment Mr Weasley.

- Elle nous a déjà dit les craindre, répondit Harry.

- Nëmy ne vous a pas dit quelle espèce de loup elle craignait ? demanda ensuite Arthur Weasley.

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau. Ron et le vieux sorcier entrèrent. Ce dernier fit signe à Harry de le suivre. Il eut l'impression que ses entrailles étaient devenues de glace. Harry quitta la pièce sous les regards encourageant de Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George, Bill, Percy, et Arthur Weasley.

Harry suivit le vieil homme à travers les corridors. Il fut heureux de constater que ce sorcier n'était pas très bavard, car Harry n'avait pas envie de parler. Il sentait une boule prendre de l'expansion dans son estomac et il avait l'impression que cette dernière tenterait de sortir si jamais il s'aventurait à ouvrir la bouche pour discuter avec le vieil homme. Arrivés à une porte noire, le sorcier qui l'accompagnait l'ouvrit. Harry vit devant lui le seul escalier qu'il eut croisé jusqu'à maintenant. Cet escalier était fait en pierres massives et de couleur foncée. Il faut dire qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de lumière dans cet escalier.

- Le bureau du Ministre se trouve au bout, mon garçon. Bonne journée.

Harry monta les escaliers d'un pas mal assuré. Arrivé sur le palier, il vit plusieurs portes avec des chiffes romains. Aucune n'était ouverte. À peine fit-il deux pas, que toutes les torches s'allumèrent d'un coup, dévoilant une porte en chêne foncé sur laquelle il était écrit : Bureaux Ministériels. Harry cogna à la porte et Dumbledore ouvrit la porte. Il adressa un sourire réconfortant à Harry et l'invita à entrer. Harry eut l'impression d'entrer dans une bibliothèque. Il y avait des dizaines d'étagères autour de lui et des centaines de registres, mais Harry n'arriva pas à lire les titres. Au centre de la pièce, il y avait une grande table ovale et douze chaises. Cornélius Fudge, qui était assis à l'extrémité de celle-ci, se leva pour serrer la main à Harry, froidement. Méridith Goodman, une jeune sorcière dans la vingtaine, les cheveux longs, blonds et le nez en trompette, fut très heureuse de rencontrer Harry. Ce dernier s'avança vers la table et Dumbledore lui désigna une chaise. Le Directeur s'assit à côté de lui. En face d'eux, se trouvait Lucius Malefoy. Il n'accorda même pas un regard à Harry, trop concentré sur le contenu des parchemins qui se trouvaient devant lui.

- Je crois que nous pouvons commencer, dit Fudge. Tout le monde est prêt ?

- Votre nom est bien Harry James Potter ? demanda la voix glacée de Lucius Malefoy.

Harry regarda du côté de Dumbledore pour une confirmation. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de ce deuxième prénom. Dumbledore approuva.

- C'est exact, répondit Harry avec une voix qui ne lui semblait pas être la sienne.

- Vous êtes présentement élève en cinquième année à l'école de Sorcellerie de Grande-Bretagne connue sous le nom de Poudlard ?

- C'est exact.

- Vous êtes celui qui a trouvé l'accusée, dont le nom est protégé par un sort d'anti-diffusion, qui se trouve présentement enfermée à la prison d'Azkaban dans la cellule C-49 de l'aile 4.

- Euh…c'est exact.

- Racontez-nous en détail comment vous l'avez trouvée, ordonna Lucius Malefoy.

Harry prit une grande inspiration et débuta son récit. Il raconta au Ministre de la Magie, au Directeur, à Mr Malefoy ainsi qu'à la scripte comment il avait utilisé le sortilège de la vision nocturne, comment lui et Ron avaient mis la main sur Ginny et Dobby (dans ce passage, Harry remarqua que le visage de Lucius Malefoy devint plus blanc) et comment ces derniers les avaient menés à elle (Il était incapable de dire son nom, sans doute à cause du sort d'anti-diffusion), cachée au sommet du dôme d'une des tours secondaires.

- Où avez-vous eu accès à ce sortilège ? demanda Fudge.

- Nous…enfin Ron, Hermione et moi avons étudié ce sortilège dans un livre que Hermione a trouvé le jour de l'Attaque sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il parle des bases de la magie. Il y a plusieurs sorts que nous n'apprenons plus à l'école et…

- C'est bien, Mr Potter, je crois que nous avons compris le topo, l'interrompit Malefoy. Mais pourquoi utiliser ce sort dans votre dortoir ? dit-il avec un petit sourire.

- Je vous l'ai dit. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir et je me disais que je ne perdrais rien à pratiquer. Harry se demandait bien où Malefoy voulait en venir.

- Pourquoi aviez-vous besoin de vous pratiquer si ce sortilège n'est pas inscrit dans le programme de l'école ? À moins que vous l'ayez fait par crainte que le coupable des vols revienne dans votre dortoir. Mais dans ce cas, comment savoir quel jour cela se produirait ?

- Et bien, répondit Harry, je me suis dis que s'il s'agissait du même voleur, il reviendrait probablement la même nuit ou bien la nuit prochaine. Tous les objets empruntés revenaient toujours au bout de deux jours.

- Alors vous auriez pu vous tromper de nuit ? demanda Malefoy. Et dites- moi, Mr Potter, qu'est-ce qui vous a été volé ?

- Ce n'est pas l'accusée qui a volé dans le dortoir cette nuit-là, intervint Dumbledore. Vous avez entendu le témoignage de la jeune Ginny Weasley. Elle vous a dit que c'était bien elle qui avait volé dans ce dortoir et non l'accusée. Alors Harry n'a pas à divulguer cette information.

- Très bien, dit Malefoy en regardant un parchemin. Alors vous avez trouvé l'accusée le soir du 31 octobre vers 10h 20, une semaine exactement après le Vol de l'épée, alors que l'école avait été fouillée de fond en comble. Ne trouvez-vous pas cela étrange ?

- C'est vrai, mais cela ne me concerne pas. Je ne sais rien à ce sujet.

- Lors du vol de l'épée, où étiez-vous ?

- Dans le cours de Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal avec le Professeur Chang.

- Quelqu'un peut-il confirmer votre présence dans la classe ?

- Écoutez, j'ai mis le feu à toute la classe ce jour-là, alors je crois qu'il s'agit d'une preuve suffisante, non ?

À cet instant, Harry eut l'impression d'avoir commis sa première bêtise. Il sentit une sorte de malaise de la part de Dumbledore. Harry n'avait pas réfléchi.

- Vous avez vraiment mis le feu à cette classe? demanda Malefoy avec un sourire étrange.

- Pourquoi ne m'en a-t-on pas informé, Dumbledore ? demanda Fudge.

- Parce qu'il s'agissait d'une simple évaluation sur les Sorts Primaires. Ce genre d'accident arrive fréquemment lors de ce genre de contrôle, Cornelius.

Malefoy regarda à nouveau d'autres parchemins, s'éclaircit la voix et reprit.

- Alors, le dernier vol survenu à l'école est celui de l'épée. Et lors de ce vol, vous avez fait une diversion dans le cours de Mrs Chang ?

- C'est faux ! s'exclama Harry. J'ignorais qu'il y avait eu un vol. C'est Ron et Hermione qui m'ont mis au courant.

- Savez-vous qui a commis ce vol ?

- Non !

- Croyez-vous que ce soit l'accusée qui a commis ces vols ?

- Attendez…vous parlez du vol de l'épée ou bien des autres ?

- Y a-t-il une différence ? demanda Lucius Malefoy avec un autre sourire. Harry savait qu'il venait de commettre une autre bêtise. Il venait de confirmer à Malefoy le fait que Nëmy avait bel et bien volé dans l'école. Que les gens de l'école soient au courant était une chose, mais que les gens du Ministère le soient, en était une autre.

- Lorsque vous l'avez trouvée, était-elle blessée ?

- euh…oui.

- Où exactement ?

- Sur son visage, ses épaules, son dos, ses avant-bras et sa jambe droite. Elle m'a dit s'être blessée en voulant passer près du Saule-Cogneur.

- Ses blessures semblaient-elles toutes infligées par ce Saule-Cogneur ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas prêté attention. En fait… je n'ai pas vraiment regardé.

- Parlez-nous maintenant de ce qu'elle fait dans vos cours ?

Tout ceci dura encore une bonne heure. Parfois Malefoy revenait sur le sujet de l'épée et reposait les mêmes questions. Puis il changeait brusquement de sujet, parlant des cours de potions, qui semblaient le déranger ou bien de ce qu'elle leur avait dit au cours de leur discussion. Dumbledore demeura passablement muet durant cette Audition, et Harry se demanda bien pourquoi. Le Directeur se contentait de prendre sa défense lorsque Malefoy insinuait certaines choses comme le fait que Harry ait pu faire un complot pour voler l'épée de Griffondor. Plus le temps passait, moins Harry était capable de garder son calme face à Malefoy.

- Lucius, si vous accusez Mr Potter de complot, vous l'accusez également de Mangemortisme, ce qui est insensé, intervint Dumbledore.

- Qui a dit que Celui-Dont-On–Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom était présentement en possession de l'épée en question, Dumbledore ? Cela peut être n'importe qui. Ce vol a pu avoir lieu pour n'importe quelle raison. À moins que l'épée ait une valeur quelconque pour vous et l'école de Poudlard ? Et connaissant le besoin de Mr Potter ici présent pour la gloire comme nous l'avons vu avec le Tournoi des trois Sorciers et son dégoût de l'autorité…

Son discours fut interrompu par la venue du vieux sorcier barbu qui avait mené Harry jusqu'au bureau de Fudge. Il semblait gêné de cette intrusion.

- Pardonnez-moi messieurs, mais la jeune fille est là avec les Détraqueurs. Leur présence encombre un peu nos bureaux. Aucun sorcier n'a réussi à demeurer bien longtemps en leur présence. Dois-je les faire partir et demander aux Transites de monter la garde de l'accusée, Monsieur le Ministre?

- Oui, merci Arsène, répondit Fudge. Aviez-vous d'autres questions à poser à Mr Potter, Lucius ?

- Non, à moins que Mr Potter ait autre chose à ajouter, dit Malefoy, l'air un peu peiné de la situation. Il avait sans aucun doute l'intention de maintenir Harry encore quelques temps sous son « emprise ».

- Non, Monsieur le Ministre. Je n'ai plus rien à dire.

Cornelius Fudge se leva alors de son siège et regarda sa scripte.

- Alors notez que l'audition de Mr Harry James Potter a pris fin le 4 décembre 1995 à 13h 27. Voulez-vous faire une pause avant de voir l'accusée, Lucius ? Dumbledore, voulez-vous venir avec moi voir l'accusée ? Je veux savoir si elle est apte à comparaître.

- Je voudrais aller reconduire Harry auprès des autres…

- Arsène peut très bien le faire pour vous, l'interrompit Fudge. Arsène.

- Ça va aller, Professeur, dit alors Harry. Allez la voir. Elle a plus besoin de vous que moi.

Dumbledore sourit à Harry et quitta la pièce avec Fudge. Méridith Goodman était en train de ranger ses parchemins et en préparait d'autres pour le tour de Nëmy, tandis que Lucius Malefoy observait Harry avec des yeux qui disimulaient mal un certain amusement. En voyant cela, Harry sentit monter en lui toute la rage qu'il avait maintenue cachée pendant que Malefoy lui posait toutes ces questions qui ne rimaient à rien. Harry s'approcha de lui.

- La prochaine fois que vous voudrez me rendre non crédible, voire même vous débarrasser de moi, faites-le directement.

- Tant de rage dans un si jeune être, soupira Lucius Malefoy. Qui a dit que je voulais me débarrasser de vous, Potter ?

- Vous avez bien tenté de le faire l'an dernier lors de la Troisième Tâche.

- Les choses changent, Potter, dit Malefoy en le regardant dans les yeux, toujours son horrible sourire aux lèvres. Merci Arsène, pourriez-vous reconduire Mr Potter auprès de ses compagnons de Poudlard ?

Le vieil Arsène escorta Harry hors du Bureau de Fudge. Les paroles de Malefoy l'avaient complètement sonné. Comme une sorte de boulet invisible qu'il devait traîner. Comment les choses avaient-elles changé ? Harry se rappela ensuite le fait qu'il n'était tombé sur aucun Mangemort ou toute autre bête au service de Voldemort au cours de l'été, même lors de sa fuite de chez les Dursley, ce qui lui avait semblé passablement étrange.

De retour avec les autres, Harry garda les paroles de Malefoy pour lui. Il ne voulait pas en parler devant Ginny, Viktor, les jumeaux, et encore moins devant Mr Weasley. Pourquoi ? Il ne le savait pas vraiment, mais il se tut tout de même.

Tard en fin d'après-midi, Dumbledore réapparut. Il semblait soucieux et fatigué.

- J'ai eu la permission d'ouvrir une porte à Poudlard, dit Viktor à Dumbledore alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient tous à partir en direction de la gare.

- Merci Viktor, c'est très aimable à vous, répondit Dumbledore avec reconnaissance. Je préfère toujours prendre mes repas au Château, plutôt que dans un train.

Tous dirent au revoir à Bill, Percy, Mr Weasley et Viktor.

- Je viendrrrai jeudi, dit ce dernier à Hermione.

Assis près d'une des fenêtres de la salle commune de Griffondor, Harry repensait à ce que Malefoy lui avait dit avant qu'il ne quitte le bureau de Fudge. « Les choses changent » Plus il y pensait, plus Harry avait l'impression que cela avait un lien avec son rôle de Maître du Sortilège. Peut-être Voldemort tentait-il à nouveau de mettre la main sur lui ? Pourtant, les défenses de l'école étaient plus faibles que jamais, selon le Professeur Chang, alors il serait facile à un Mangemort de kidnapper Harry en pleine nuit, non ?

Harry n'en avait toujours pas parlé à Ron et Hermione et se demandait s'il devait vraiment le faire. Après tout, s'ils ne savaient rien, ils ne pourraient pas s'inquiéter pour lui.

Puis Harry se tourna vers la fenêtre et regarda à l'extérieur. Le ciel, noir, commençait à se couvrir tranquillement. Il y aurait de la neige cette nuit. Harry regarda près de la lisière de la forêt. Il vit un chien très pâle se diriger vers la Forêt interdite. Etait-ce vraiment un chien ou bien une autre bête ?

- Vous savez qui est la Panthère ? demanda Hermione.

Elle était assise près de Harry, Pattenrond couché à côté d'elle. Elle lisait l'édition de la Gazette Du Sorcier parue le matin même.

- Non. Pourquoi ? demanda Ron, concentré sur son château de cartes explosives.

- Et bien, il est écrit que la Panthère a été de nouveau arrêtée, mais ils ne disent pas quand, ni où. Vous ne trouvez pas cela étrange ?

A cet instant, il y eut des cris derrière le portrait de la grosse dame. Des gens couraient. Puis le portrait pivota et Neville Longdubat entra en courant dans la salle commune, Rogue à ses trousses.

- Je vais vous avoir, Londubat ! hurla Rogue. Ce dernier le pourchassait avec un flacon d'une potion brunâtre, ayant une odeur de poisson mort. Neville continua sa course vers les escaliers et claqua la porte du dortoir des garçons. Les autres élèves de la salle entourèrent Rogue aussi vite qu'ils le purent. Peu importait ce que Neville avait fait, il ne méritait pas d'être pourchassé ainsi. Harry pensa que Rogue avait perdu la tête. C'est alors qu'il vit Rogue se tourner vers Colin Crivey et devint un grand homme barbu, l'air menaçant. Colin, pétrifié, recula devant cet homme. Ginny se plaça alors entre eux et l'homme barbu. Il y eut une sorte d'explosion et l'homme devint Tom Jedusor. Tom demeura devant Ginny, silencieux, la main tendue vers l'avant comme s'il voulait l'amener quelque part. Ginny, blanche comme neige, leva sa baguette et s'écria :

- Ridiculus !

Puis Tom Jedusor disparut en fumée.

- Encore un Épouvantard.

- C'est le troisième aujourd'hui, soupira l'un.

- Qui était ce jeune homme ? demanda une autre.

Ginny se tourna vers Ron, les yeux en larmes.

- J'ai crû qu'il allait à nouveau me posséder, dit-elle avant d'éclater en sanglot sur l'épaule de son frère.


	22. Chapitre XXI: Le Détentium

Harry Potter et Le Cercle Maudit  
  
Chapitre XXI : Le Détentium  
  
Les victimes de l'épouvantard s'en remettaient petit à petit. Cela prit quelques jours à Ginny pour se reconnecter à la vie quotidienne de Poudlard. Neville quant à lui, fuie Rogue et les Serpentard, comme la peste. Et Colin, lui, se contenta de garder le silence devant les questions des autres élèves de Griffondor.  
  
Alors les élèves de cinquième, les Griffondor en particuliers, jetèrent leur besoin de potins sur Harry, Ron et Hermione, car plusieurs avaient remarqué leurs absences le lundi précédent.  
  
- Moi ce que je me demande, dit Drago Malefoy avant d'entrer dans la classe de potion le mardi après-midi, c'est pourquoi le Ministère ne condamne pas cette fille tout de suite ? Après tout, tous les éléments vont contre Nëmy Weasley...  
  
- Tu ne connais pas tous les éléments, s'exclama alors Hermione.  
  
- Parce que tu crois tout savoir Sang-de Bourbe? répondit t'il d'un air dédaigneux.  
  
Ron et Harry s'approchèrent de Drago.  
  
- Qu'est ce que tu sais Malefoy ? intervient Harry avant que les paroles de Ron ne deviennent censurables.  
  
Drago sourit.  
  
- Pas grand chose...mise à part le fait que ce qui s'est passé lors de son Audition sera tenu contre elle lors de son procès...  
  
- Arrête de tourner autour de la question et répond ! s'exclama Ron.  
  
- Et bien... disons qu'il y a eut une légère. comment dire... échange... entre elle et mon père... Un vrai animal sauvage... Et cela...mon père ne lui pardonnera pas de ci-tôt...Nëmy en paiera le prix...  
  
- Suis-je obliger de retirer vingt points à Griffondor pour que vous preniez vos places dans ma salle de classe Mr Potter, Weasley et Miss Granger ? dit la voix glaciale du Professeur Rogue derrière eux.  
  
Le cours commença. Drago se rendit à sa place avec les autres Serpentard, un sourire conquérant imprégné sur son pâle visage.  
  
Harry, Ron et Hermione se regardèrent quelque instant en sortant les instruments et ingrédients nécessaire pour le cours de la journée. Qu'avant fait Nëmy devant Dumbledore, Lucius Malefoy et Cornelius Fudge lors de son Audition ? Est-ce que Drago tentait seulement de mettre le doute dans leurs esprits, ou bien il y avait bel et bien quelque chose de fondé dans tout ce flot de paroles envenimées ?  
  
Harry assista à ses cours de la journée et du lendemain, mais son esprit était ailleurs. Il pensait sans cesse à cette Puissance dont Dumbledore avait parlé, et aux paroles de Lucius Malefoy : « Les choses changent » avait t'il dit. Harry avait l'étrange impression que tout ce qui c'était produit depuis le début de l'année, voire même durant l'été, avait un lien quelconque avec cette Puissance, ce Mal que les autres semblaient tant craindre. Tous ceci semblait avoir une fin en soi : Cette Puissance. Tout commençait là...  
  
***  
  
Lorsqu'il entra dans la bibliothèque le mercredi soir, Harry trouva Hermione penchée à nouveau sur de vieux articles de journaux. Elle avait l'air fâchée.  
  
- Qu'est ce que tu lis, s'était alors risqué Harry en prenant place à ses côtés.  
  
- L'article parût dans la Gazette du Sorcier lors de la remise de la médaille de Viktor.  
  
- Mais tu as déjà lu l'article. Souviens-toi, tu nous en avais fait la lecture après le cours de Rogue. Nëmy avait fait une potion d'Éveille.  
  
- C'est bien pour cela que je relis l'article. Te souviens-tu qu'elle m'avait complètement arrosé avec son jus de citrouille à ce moment... dit t'elle d'un ton qui sous-entendais autre chose. Cet autre chose que Harry ne réussis pas à comprendre. Hermione soupira.  
  
- Regarde ! s'exclama t'elle en lui mettant l'article en question sous le nez.  
  
Harry vit la photo de Viktor montrant sa médaille de Merlin, accompagné de ses parents et de d'autres membres de sa famille. «Le jeune Viktor Krum ... On le voit ici avec sa mère et son père, Aurélia et Oleg Krum, ainsi que son oncle Igor Van Tchev, fantôme de Durmstrang depuis treize ans, son parrain Yorgi, sa grand-mère, la grande Bénédite Van Tchev, et son cousin germain Ivan Porsokoff qui a l'an dernier tenté de participer au Tournoi Des Trois Sorciers... »  
  
- Et alors ? demanda maladroitement Harry. Tu n'avais pas fini de lire l'article, et après ?  
  
- Je n'ai pas fini de le lire parce que Nëmy m'en a empêché ! Je n'ai pas fini de le lire, parce que si je l'avais fait, elle aurait dû répondre à mes questions ! Elle nous a caché sa famille...  
  
- Elle ne voulait peut-être pas mêler sa famille là-dedans Hermione. Pour ne pas qu'ils en paient le prix...  
  
- Et à l'infirmerie ? Nous lui avons bien parler de Viktor et elle n'a pas réagis !  
  
- Qu'est ce que tu cherches à prouver ? Qu'elle a plus de secrets que tu le pensais ? Qu'elle n'est pas aussi honnête que tu le croyais ?  
  
- Non, ce n'est pas cela, soupira Hermione. J'essaie juste de la comprendre. Comprendre pourquoi elle ne nous a pas fait assez confiance pour nous le dire..  
  
- Elle ne nous connaît pas Hermione...  
  
-Nous ne la connaissons pas non plus....  
  
Un silence de plomb s'abattit alors sur la table. Il est vrai qu'aucun d'entre eux ne connaissait vraiment Nëmy. Plus il creusait, plus il découvrait des choses sombres et noirs. Mais après tout, elle n'avait pas cherché à tout leur dire, peut être justement pour ne pas les faire douter. Pour ne pas les embêter avec cela....  
  
- Qu'est ce que tu cherches d'autre ? demanda ensuite Harry pour changer de sujet. Ce ne sont tout de même pas tous des articles sur Viktor j'espère.  
  
- Non, dit Hermione en souriant faiblement. Je cherche des informations sur la Panthère  
  
- As-tu trouvé de qui il s'agissait ? demanda Harry.  
  
- Non, c'est le néant, soupira t'elle en mettant de côté ces articles pour travailler avec Harry. ( Ils avaient une dissertation à remettre sur le rôle de la magie dans les sociétés européennes aux XVIe siècle pour le professeur Binns) Pas le moindre petit article parut depuis les trois dernières années. C'est décourageant. Et j'ai pourtant l'impression que la réponse se trouve sous mes yeux, mais que je suis trop aveugle pour la voir ! Allez travaillons !  
  
Ron vient les rejoindre plus tard dans la soirée. Il avait l'air soucieux.  
  
- Je pense à Ginny et à Tom Jedusor, finit t'il par leur expliquer alors qu'ils retournaient à leur dortoir, car il se faisait bien tard. Vous croyiez que cela est possible que Vous-Savez-Qui tente de la posséder à nouveau ?  
  
- Le livre à été détruit Ron, répondit Hermione alors qu'ils passaient tous les trois devant les portraits poussiéreux de vieux sorciers ensommeillés dans les escaliers.  
  
- Pas totalement, dit alors Harry d'un air pensif. Dans la Chambre, j'ai transpercé le livre avec l'un des crocs du serpent, mais le livre n'a pas été détruit. Il est toujours en possession de Lucius Malefoy. Je lui ai redonné pour libérer Dobby. Mais je ne crois pas que ce livre soit une menace maintenant.  
  
Harry eut alors un frisson.  
  
- Qu'est ce que tu as ? lui demanda Ron.  
  
- Je ne sais pas... J'ai pensé à ce qui pourrait se passer si ta s?ur était à nouveau possédé.... et maintenant je....Je me suis senti nerveux un moment, mais c'est passé.  
  
Sur ce, ils se dirent tous bonne nuit, car le lendemain il y avait examen avec le Professeur Chang.  
  
- Tu es certain que tu vas bien ? Tu es pâle, dit Hermione.  
  
- Oui, oui, c'est passé, répondit Harry en refermant la porte du dortoir.  
  
Harry se sentis vide, épuisé et mal. Il se changea rapidement et se mis au lit.  
  
Harry ouvrit les yeux. Il rêvait. Il le savait très bien. Harry se trouvait dans un endroit sombre et à la fois lumineux, entouré de brouillard et d'ombres. Après quelque seconde, Harry se rendit compte qu'il se trouvait à cet endroit qu'il avait vu, lorsqu'il avait pourchassé Malefoy vers la forêt, dans ce rêve qui avait semblé si réel. Harry se trouvait à nouveau dans cette sorte de rêve. Dans ces rêves qui nous semble plus réel que la réalité. Harry était assis. Assis sur une sorte de trône antique, froid, noir, dur et massif. Il regarda vers le ciel et vit un énorme symbole au-dessus de sa tête. En voyant ce signe, Harry eut peur. Ses mains se mirent à trembler. Il s'en dégageait une grande force. Regardant à ses pieds, Harry vit une fois de plus les signes dorés réapparaître sur le sol, tels des serpents qui sionnent les contés. Il regarda de nouveau vers la noirceur et le néant de cet endroit. C'est alors qu'il vit, marchant vers lui, une grande ombre qui semblait glisser sur le sol dans sa direction. En fait, Harry savait, sans comprendre pourquoi, qu'il ne s'agissait pas vraiment d'une ombre, mais plutôt d'un être dissimulé sous une grande cape noire. Le sentiment de peur de Harry demeura. Il avait l'impression de connaître cette ombre. De rencontrer une vieille connaissance. Une seconde partie de lui-même...Plus elle s'approchait par contre, plus Harry ressentit une sensation étrange qui l'envahissait. Sa raison lui disait de fuir, mais il n'en fit rien. Fuir ? Pourquoi ? Fuir cette ombre ? Non, il devait plutôt fuir cet endroit. Ou`était t'il en fait, Harry l'ignorait. Tous ses sentiments étaient mêlés. Figé, il regarda l'ombre s'approcher doucement de lui. Lorsqu'elle fut à proximité, Harry vit que l'ombre avait à la main un grand sceptre de couleur argentée. Il était couvert d'épines semblait t'il. A l'extrémité de ce sceptre, ce trouvait différents symboles qui semblaient être les mêmes que ceux inscrits sur le sol et sur le trône où Harry prenait place. L'ombre marcha encore plus près de Harry, puis s'arrêta à quelques deux mètres de lui. Avant d'avancer plus loin, elle le salua. Harry fit de même sans comprendre pourquoi. Puis elle passa devant lui pour aller prendre place à sa droite, sur une chaise au peu en retrait que Harry n'aurait jamais remarqué autrement. C'est alors que Harry pensa à regarder à sa gauche s'il n'y avait pas quelqu'un d'autre de l'autre côté. Il y avait également une seconde chaise, identique à celle sur laquelle l'ombre venait de prendre place. Sur cette chaise par contre, Harry ne vit qu'une grande étoffe de tissu noir. Par curiosité, Harry se leva, s'approcha de l'étoffe et la déroula. Quelque chose tomba par terre. Harry se pencha pour le ramasser et trouva un serpent en pluche salit, rapiécé et déchiré. Le serpent du petit garçon... Harry était sur le point de même la main sur la pluche lorsqu'il qu'il sentit la cicatrice sur son front prendre feu. Il ferma les yeux sous la douleur frappante. Il entendit des pas au loin. Était-ce l'ombre qui s'était levé ? Non les pas semblait plus loin encore. Une autre personne était entrée ? Entré ou ? Harry ne savait même pas où il était ? Ce dernier regarda à sa gauche et ne vit pas l'ombre sur sa chaise. Elle s'était volatilisée. À moins qu'elle ce soit enfuit ? Il vit plutôt une grande et mince silhouette venant du néant se dirigeant vers lui. Il connaissait aussi cette personne...  
  
Sous la douleur incessante, Harry tomba à genoux par terre. Il se sentit mal...tellement mal... Il cligna des yeux... quelqu'un semblait vouloir écraser son crâne avec des pinces à glace.  
  
- Ne reste pas là fils Potter, chuchota une voix près de lui.  
  
Il eut un gigantesque flash de lumière blanche. Puis tout sembla se calmer. Harry rouvrit les yeux à nouveau. Il était étendu. Il se trouvait à nouveau dans le dortoir des cinquième année à l'école de Poudlard. Il tira les rideaux de son lit et entendit Ron ronfler. Il était vraiment de retour dans son monde. Harry se tourna de côté et se rendormis.  
  
À son réveille, ce rêve était toujours dans son esprit, mais comme à tous les autres fois, Harry décida de ne pas en parler aux autres. Il ne pouvait s'expliquer pourquoi, mais il devait le faire.  
  
Harry s'habilla donc et descendit à la Grande Salle, comme à tous les matins...  
  
Les Griffondor de cinquième année se préparait à ce rendre au cours de Défense Contre Les forces Du Mal de ce jeudi matin, où ils allaient avoir une épreuve écrite à propos des murs de Protection Magiques.  
  
Tout en lisant son journal du matin, Hermione n'arrêtait pas de regarder sa montre de manière presque compulsive  
  
- Hermione, tu connais déjà toutes les réponses aux questions pour tous les examens de l'année scolaire entière, alors arrête de t'énerver comme cela.  
  
- Ce n'est pas pour cette épreuve que je m'inquiète Ron, répondit t'elle en regardant à nouveau sa montre. Je connais même tous les effets secondaires sur la combinaison des murs de rappel et les murs rigides( précision : ces effets secondaires sont étudiés au cours de la sixième année d'étude) Je m'inquiète pour Viktor. Il devait venir nous voir et il est en retard.  
  
Ron grogna, et se contenta de se venger sur le contenu de son assiette.  
  
Harry avait complètement oublié. Leur rencontre avec Victor semblait avoir eut lieu il y a des lunes de cela et pourtant ce n'était qu'au début de la semaine. Il était vrai que celui-ci leur avait dit qu'il viendrait à l'école dans la journée. Quand allait t'il venir les voir ? Et de quoi voulait t'il leur parler ? De Nëmy sans doute.  
  
- Écouté ça ! s'exclama Hermione, il y a eut une erreur de publication : La Gazette du sorcier tient à s'excuser auprès des lecteurs pour l'article parut dans l'édition du lundi matin et qui relatait l'arrestation de la Panthère. Selon un communiqué du Ministère, il ne s'agirait, en fait, que d'un jeune sorcier ayant voulu faire un canular à des membres de sa famille en imitant la signature de la Panthère. Le Ministère tient à préciser que la Panthère n'a pas été revue en Angleterre depuis...  
  
Un éclair illumina alors le ciel magique de la Grande Salle. Les élèves eurent l'impression que la foudre venait de s'abattre dans le Hall d'Entré. Une forte lumière vive émana derrière les portes closes de la Grandes Salle. Puis elles s'ouvrirent. Bill Weasley, accompagné de deux autres hommes, entra dans la salle, sous le regard intense des autres élèves présents. Il marcha à grand pas et traversa la salle, comme s'il était monté sur des roulettes. Bill se dirigea directement vers le Professeur Dumbledore, qui s'était levé de la table des professeurs.  
  
Harry et les autres regardaient la scène sans trop savoir ce qui se passait. Les Serpentard s'étaient levés pour mieux voir. Même Malefoy faisait partit du lot.  
  
Bill dit quelque mot au Directeur. Ce dernier échangea quelque mot avec les Professeurs McGonagall et Rogue, tous deux penchés vers Bill et Dumbledore. Rogue disparu aussitôt derrière une porte sur le côté de la salle. Le Directeur amena les deux hommes hors de la Grande Salle.  
  
Le Professeur McGonagall et Bill s'approchèrent de la table des Griffondor où se trouvait nos trois amis. Elle avait le visage livide et ses mains tremblaient. Bill, lui, semblait épuisé et inquiet.  
  
- Veillé me suivre tous les trois. Et vous aussi Miss Weasley.  
  
Docilement, Harry, Ron, Ginny et Hermione la suivirent, non sans jeter des coups d'?il un peu partout à la recherche d'une réponse. Que se passait t'il ? Le Professeur de Métamorphose les mena au bureau de Dumbledore.  
  
- Quelqu'un pourrait nous expliquer ? demanda Harry.  
  
- Le procès de Nëmy à été devancé, leur expliqua Bill en regardant  
derrière eux pour voir si le directeur les suivait.  
  
- Et pourquoi le Ministère a t'il permis cela ? demanda à son tour  
Hermione.  
  
À ce moment, le Directeur apparu derrière le Professeur McGonagall. Il semblait défait et soucieux plus que jamais. Il regarda gravement les élèves réunis quelque instant. Le Directeur portait quelque chose dans ses mains. Cela ressemblait à un vase antique, de couleur terre. Il s'approcha d'un meuble en Merisier à gauche de son bureau. Puis il s'adressa au Professeur McGonagall.  
  
- Si vous recevez un hibou de Cornelius, dites-lui que je le reverrais seulement lorsque Nëmy sera hors de danger.  
  
C'est alors que Harry remarqua à nouveau la présence des deux autres hommes. Ils étaient vêtus de cape de voyage d'un bleu marine très foncé. Tout semblait bien aller pour eux. La routine sans doute. Les Transites, enfin si Harry avait deviné juste, passèrent à côté d'eux, et l'un des deux hommes prit le vase des mains de Dumbledore, lui adressant un bref sourire. Le Directeur désigna une de ses armoires du doigt et l'homme portant le vase s'y approcha. Dans ce vase, il y avait une fine poudre de couleur mauve- argentée très brillant. L'homme en saupoudra sur toute la surface de l'armoire et sur le sol. Puis le deuxième s'approcha, sa baguette à la main, et dit : « Détentium 34-B, Ministère de la Magie »  
  
Dès lors, une légère fumée émana de la poudre sur le sol. La couleur s'intensifia peu à peu. Un dense nuage de poussière se trouvait maintenant devant les yeux de Harry Ron, Hermione et Ginny. Le nuage, qui était gris argenté au départ, se changea en or, avant de finir sous la couleur d'un bleu très pâle.  
  
- Suivez-moi dit Dumbledore.  
  
En traversant l'armoire cadre de porte, nos amis arrivèrent sur un énorme palier en pierre poli et froide. Harry regarda de tout côté et ne vit que des escaliers qui descendait. Il devait se trouver au sommet de la Tour du Ministère.  
  
Mené par Bill et les deux autres hommes, Dumbledore fit signe aux autres de le suivre. Ils les amenèrent dans une pièce claire et très longue, gardé par une quinzaine des sorciers postés tout autour de la pièce. Elle ressemblait à une salle de conseil. Il y avait des chaises en bois massives, recouvertes de velours pourpre. Au centre, de cette pièce, se trouvait un grand foyer qui devait servir au transport sorcier à travers le système des cheminées de Grande-Bretagne. Il y avait aussi d'autre moyen de communication, tel des portes de déplacement, de vieux Portoloin et même des boules de cristal. Bref, cette pièce était idéale pour quiconque voulait avoir des informations, ou bien parler à des gens rapidement. Dumbledore fit signe à Harry, Ron, Ginny et Hermione de s'asseoir et se dirigea vers un groupe de sorciers qui venait de faire leur entré par une porte au fond de la pièce, une porte ancienne en chêne, d'où Harry et les autres pouvaient entendre des gens discuter entre eux.  
  
- Ce sont des Magico-mages, chuchota Ron à l'oreille de Harry. Qu'est ce qu'ils font là ?  
  
Tous deux se concentrèrent pour entendre le sujet sur lequel il s'entretenait avec ces gens.  
  
- Quelle est la situation maintenant ?demanda Dumbledore.  
  
- Pire. Elle va mal, très mal Professeur Dumbledore. Je n'ai jamais vu de cas pareil ! Elle résiste encore, mais ses forces vitales la quittent à chaque souffle. La jeune fille perd connaissance. Ses dires sont incompréhensibles.  
  
- Et plus le temps passe, plus son pou et sa respiration sont incertains dit un autre plus jeune. Sa fièvre a monté subitement depuis hier soir et nous sommes incapables de la faire redescendre. Elle semble commencer à délirer par moment. Et elle a des vomissements et des étourdissements sans arrête depuis trois jours et trois nuits....Depuis son retour de l'Audition....  
  
- Depuis trois jours ? répéta Dumbledore.  
  
Une porte dans le coin gauche de la pièce s'ouvrit à la volé et un sorcier entra. Harry reconnu celui qui entra. C'était Ivan Porsogoff , le cousin germain de Viktor. Le nouveau venu couru vers les Magico-Mages.  
  
- Je crrrois qu'il vaudrrrait mieux que vous veniez tout de suite, dit t'il le souffle coupé. Nëmyrrrria a cessé de rrrrespirrrrer.  
  
Les Magicomages se détournèrent de Dumbledore et suivirent Ivan. Les hommes qui étaient venus avec Bill à Poudlard, allèrent se poster près de la porte à l'extrémité gauche, dans un silence de tombe.  
  
- Je vous suit à l'instant. Je dois d'abord expliquer la situation à ces jeunes gens, qui sont venu avec moi.  
  
Le directeur de tourna vers ces jeunes protégés, qui le regardaient avec des points d'interrogation dans les yeux.  
  
- Le procès de Nëmy a été devancé de vingt jour. Vous devrez comparaître devant le Grand Conseil, aujourd'hui à dix heures. Vous n'aurez qu'à faire comme lors de votre Audition avec Mr Malefoy.  
  
- Mais comment elle va ? demanda Ginny.  
  
Dumbledore ne sembla pas avoir entendu la question de la jeune fille. Il disparu derrière la porte gauche.  
  
L'attente commença....  
  
Le temps sembla s'être arrêté dans sa course tellement tout le monde dans la salle était plongé dans un silence de mort.  
  
- Vous vous souvenez de ce que Drago à dit au cours de potion, dit soudain Hermione. Que Nëmy en payerait le prix. Vous croyiez que Lucius Malefoy lui a jeté un sort lors de son Audition?  
  
- C'est possible, se contenta de répondre Harry. Il était pris dans ses propres pensés. Pourquoi la date du procès avait t'elle changé ? Pourquoi Nëmy était t'elle malade ? Pourquoi toutes les choses inimaginables arrivaient toujours à cette fille ? Et s'il faisait les mêmes erreurs que lors de son Audition ? Et s'il faisait pire encore ?  
  
Derrière la porte où les Magico-mages avaient disparus, Harry pu discerner des cris perçants et des pleures. Les pleures de quelqu'un à bout de forces. C'était bel et bien les cris de Nëmy. Elle respirait à nouveau....Mais pour combien de temps ? Qu'avait t'elle ? Harry se leva et se mis à faire les cents pas. Il se retourna vers Hermione, Ginny, Ron et Bill qui était resté à proximité. Ils avaient tous la même expression. Ils se sentaient tous mal. Mal de ne pas pouvoir l'aider. Mal de la voir souffrir. Ils entendaient aussi les murmures. Les murmures des Magico-mages qui semblaient prit au dépourvu.  
  
Et le temps passa.  
  
Incessamment.  
  
Inlassablement.  
  
Éternellement.  
  
Le tic-tac de l'horloge à l'autre bout de la salle vint à leur résonner aux oreilles. Elle donna les neufs coup de la nouvelle heure.  
  
- Pourquoi Nëmy n'est t'elle plus à Azkaban avec les Détraqueurs ? demanda tout d'un coup Ron. Ce n'est pas que je sois triste qu'elle ne soit plus entre leurs salles pattes, mais tu ne trouves pas cela étrange Harry ? Après tout, elle est accusée de Mangemortisme...  
  
C'est vrai que c'était étrange ? Quelqu'un voulait t'il la sauver ? En la rendant malade ? C'était insensé se dit Harry.  
  
- Ron, laisse le Ministère faire son travaille, s'exclama Hermione.  
  
- Et je te rappelles qu'ils ont placé quatre grilles de réclusion dans sa cellule et qu'il ne l'ont pas protégé contre Dolohov, et pourtant c'était de leur devoir de la protéger, non ? s'exclama à son tour Ron.  
  
- Oui mais....  
  
- Arrêtez, ce n'est pas le moment, dit Bill d'un ton outragé.  
  
Les secondes et les minutes se succédèrent....  
  
Une porte à droite s'ouvrit. Percy Weasley entra dans la pièce, l'air terrifié. Il était suivit d'un couple, que Harry reconnut comme les parents de Viktor. Entra à la suite une vieille sorcière dans une chaise roulante pousser par un homme. Harry le reconnu. C'était le parrain de Viktor. Harry ne se souvenait pas de son nom par contre. Quant à cette femme en chaise roulante, je dis vieille, non pas à cause de son âge, même s'il elle ne semblait pas être une jeunesse, mais plutôt à cause de ce bagage traditionnel qu'elle semblait transporter avec elle. C'est femme respirait l'autorité et le respect. Même peut-être trop.  
  
Percy les fit tous entrer dans la pièce où se trouvait Nëmy, sous la surveillance des Transites.  
  
Personne ne sortit de la pièce où se trouvait Nëmy de toute la demi-heure qui vint. Nos quatre amis étaient laissés à eux même dans une mer de questions auxquels ils craignaient de ne pas avoir de réponses. Pourquoi ce changement de dernière minute ? Pourquoi les Magico-mages étaient t 'ils là ? Pourquoi Nëmy était t'elle malade ? Pourquoi avait t'ils été convoqué devant le Grand Conseil ? N'avaient t'ils pas dis tout ce que Lucius Malefoy devait savoir pour le procès de la jeune bulgare   
  
Vers neuf heures trente, c'est un Dumbledore soucieux qui sortit de la pièce avec un Viktor défait et épuisé. Il ne semblait pas avoir dormis depuis des siècles.  
  
- C'est l'heure pour vous, Messieurs Dames, dit 'il sombrement.  
  
- N'allez-vous pas demeurer à ses côtés Professeur, demanda Ginny.  
  
-Elle dort maintenant. Je dois admettre les enfants que je suis un peu dérouté par la situation. Mais je ne peux rien faire pour l'instant. Et ma place est avec vous. J'ai aussi des choses à révéler au Conseil. répondit Dumbledore avec un sourire triste.  
  
Dumbledore ouvrit la marche, suivit de Bill, Percy, Ginny, Hermione, Ron et Harry. Ils descendirent les escaliers sombres que Harry avait remarqué lors de leur arrivé de Poudlard. Ils descendaient en spirales vers le centre de la terre semblait t'il. En fait Harry et les autres descendirent la tour du Ministère au complet, rencontrant, murs, portes et corridors innombrables, ce qui fut très long et pénible. Une fois arrivé au bout, le Professeur Dumbledore les conduisit à droite, vers un long corridor poussiéreux, encore plus sombre que les escaliers, et plus sinistre encore. Cette partie de la tour semblait plus ancienne que le château de Poudlard lui-même, si cela était possible. Des murs qui les entouraient, se dégageaient une odeur d'humidité et de pourriture depuis longtemps incrustée Au bout du corridor, après plusieurs minutes de marche, Harry discerna une faible lueur au bout du tunnel. Une fois arrivée au bout, nos amis se retrouvèrent dans une salle immense. Le plafond était tellement haut, que les chandeliers qui l'éclairaient, étaient à peine visible. Tout autour de la salle, il semblait y avoir des peintures et des tapisseries qui montraient les faits marquants du monde de la magie aux cours des siècles. Sur les quatre murs de la pièce se trouvait des statues représentant un dragon, une licorne, un serpent et un Griffon.  
  
- Regarde Harry, dit Hermione, elle est tout de même réussi, tu ne trouves pas ?  
  
- Tu as raison, répondit ce dernier, sans trop prêter attention à ce qu'elle disait, tant il était fasciné par cette salle. Qu'est ce qu'elle représente ?  
  
- Bien voyons, c'est évident non ? Elle représente ta victoire sur Tu-Sais- Qui !  
  
Harry se retourna et vit devant lui une tapisserie antique fait de fil d'or, de pourpre, de vert émeraude et d'argent. Devant lui, se trouvait son portrait reproduit fidèlement sur le mur. Sur cette tapisserie, Harry affichait le blason de sa maison sur sa poitrine. Au-dessus de sa tête, se trouvait l'image d'un magnifique Phénix doré. A gauche, l'image représentant l'âme arrachée du corps même du Seigneur Des Ténèbres. Au- dessus de sa tête, se trouvait une sorte de un serpent à plume, telle les statues Maya dans les Andes.  
  
- Elle évolue avec les années, dit Dumbledore. Au départ, tu n'étais qu'un bébé sur cette tapisserie.  
  
Puis Dumbledore marcha jusqu'à la statue du Griffon qui se trouvait le plus loin, au fond de la salle. Harry regarda la statue d'un ?il critique. Elle ne lui inspirait rien de bien. Les yeux du Griffon semblaient même bougés au rythme des pas de Dumbledore. D'un coup de baguette magique le Directeur poussa la tête du Griffon de pierre vers la droite de deux largeurs, puis vers les haut d'une hauteur. Bill fit la même chose avec la tête de la licorne en la déplaçant de trois fois ver la gauche et une fois vers le bas.  
  
- Puis-je vous demander, Miss Granger, de déplacer la tête du Dragon à l'extrémité gauche du mur. Et vous Mr Potter, j'aimerais que vous poussiez la tête du serpent dans le mur lorsque tous les autres seront en place.  
  
- Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour aider? demanda Ron.  
  
- Bien sûr, dit Dumbledore. Lorsque toutes les têtes seront en place vous et Miss Weasley n'aurez qu'à vous placer sur l'?il des phénix sur le sol.  
  
Ginny recula de quelque pas. C'est alors que Harry remarqua une immense gravure dans le plancher représentant à nouveau les mêmes phénix et serpent à plume qui se trouvait sur la tapisserie montrant Harry victorieux. Tous deux était dos à dos.  
  
- Maintenant, pouvez-vous pousser la tête du serpent Mr Potter.  
  
Et c'est ce qu'il fit. C'est alors que les yeux de pierre sur lequel Ginny et Ron se trouvaient se mirent à briller de milles feux. La pièce fut totalement baigné dans la lumière. Puis Harry ressentis un petit tremblement sous ses pieds. Personne ne bougea. C'est alors que Harry remarqua que le sol entre les deux phénix s'étaient entrouvrirent. Ron et Ginny se dépêchèrent de reculer avant de tomber dans le trou nouvellement formé. Puis doucement le serpent à plume s'enfonça dans le sol puis disparu sous l'autre, dévoilant un escalier en pierre éclairé par des torches aux flammes bleues.  
  
- Nous vous suivons Mr Weasley dit Dumbledore en s'adressant à Percy. Seul des gens du Ministère peuvent ouvrir la Chambre de Vérité.  
  
Percy descendit donc le premier les escaliers. Il était suivit par les ombres incertaines de quatre jeunes personnes qui ne l'étaient pas non plus...  
  
- Que représentait les gravures sur le sol Professeur Dumbledore ? demanda Harry.  
  
- Cela serait un peu long à t'expliquer Harry, mais c'est deux Phénix sont Lüvia et Slane, les deux entités représentant l'équilibre entre la magie noir et la magie Blanche. Certain les considère comme les deux entités appelées Attila.  
  
- Vous voulez dire que ces statues représentes les divinités invoquer pour les Sorts Primaires ? demanda à son tour Hermione.  
  
Dumbledore approuva d'un signe de tête. Après quelques minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent à une autre porte noire et massive. Toute cette partie de la tour semblait avoir été construite à la même époque. Chaque mètre semblaient imprégnés du même esprit d'éternité, du même mystère.  
  
- Nous y sommes. La Chambre de Vérité.  
  
Arrivé devant la porte, Percy dit une incantation à voix basse et la grande porte s'ouvrit. Lorsqu'ils furent tous entrés dans la salle( toujours sous l'?il des Transites) Harry eut un coup à l'estomac. Pour deux raisons. La première était qu'il y avait beaucoup de gens présent dans la salle d'audience( si c'est ainsi que les sorciers l'appellent). La deuxième est qu'ils se trouvaient tous dans cette salle circulaire que Harry avait vue dans les pensées de Dumbledore lors de sa dernière année d'étude, alors qu'il s'était penché trop près de la Pensine.  
  
- Venez de ce côté, leur dis doucement Dumbledore.  
  
Il leurs désigna des sièges de l'autre côté de la salle, au premier rang. Durant une seconde, Harry eut envie de disparaître dans le sol. Pourquoi à cet endroit ? Pourquoi ne pouvait t'il pas se cacher dans les dernières rangées plus loin ?  
  
- Notre amie aura besoin de notre soutien, répondit Dumbledore.  
  
- Comment saviez-vous ce à quoi je pensais !????  
  
- Votre mère avait cette même ombre dans les yeux lorsqu'elle était nerveuse....  
  
Les portes se réouvrirent. Un groupe de douze sorciers fit son entré, tous vêtus de cape rouge de robes noires. Tous marchaient en rang vers une haute estrade situé en face de nos amis. À leurs arrivés, tous se levèrent pour les saluer. Lorsque les douze sorciers et sorcières furent assis, le silence retomba sur la salle.  
  
- Vous pouvez vous asseoir, dit Méridith Goodman, la gentille sorcière qui avait transcrit toutes les Auditions. En ce jeudi 7 décembre 1995 à 10h04 s'ouvre le procès de l'accusée C-34, dont le nom, par ordre du Ministère, est protégé par un ordre d'anti-diffusion. Ce procès sera entendu et présidé par Monsieur Cornelius Fudge, Ministre de la Magie. Monsieur David Le Croc-Mort, représentant de la prison d'Azkaban.  
  
- Il porte très bien son nom, si tu veux mon avis, murmura Ron à l'oreille de Harry. Il ressemble à un vampire....  
  
- Monsieur Fabrice Golph, Département des déplacements Britannique.  
  
- Harry se ne serait pas lui l'homme lunatique dont avait parlé Mrs Figg au début de l'année ? demanda Hermione.  
  
- Monsieur Amos Diggory, Département des Créatures Magiques, continua Mrs Goodman.  
  
Harry eut un second coup à l'estomac en voyant le père de Cedric se lever en haut de l'estrade. Le visage de Mr Diggory semblait sombre et de pierre. Peut-être condamnait t'il Nëmy d'avance.  
  
- Monsieur Clovis Freebell Département des Relations Moldues, Madame Helen Cassou, Département des blessures magiques.  
  
Harry sourit. Cette femme ne pouvait être que la s?ur de Mrs Pomfresh, l'infirmière de Poudlard. Elles se ressemblaient trop. Les mêmes grands yeux. Les mêmes cheveux. La même grandeur.  
  
- Anne Wright, Département des sorts de Hautes-Magies, Monsieur Joseph Cachetier, Département des Mystères. Monsieur Stalisias Govanov, Représentant du Ministère Bulgare. Monsieur Arnold Bondupois, Brigade de Réparations des Accidents Moldus.  
  
- Il travaillait avec Pete Leweek, murmura à nouveau Ron.  
  
- Chaque sorcier vient d'un département en cause dans le dossier Ron, répondit Hermione. Qu'est ce que tu as Harry ?  
  
Harry s'était changé en pierre. Un vieil homme et une veille femme venaient de se lever de leurs siège.  
  
- Monsieur Alastor Maugrey, continua Méridith Goodman, Aurore et Madame Yomei Lee Chang, pour le Professeur Albus Dumbledore, Professeur de Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal et représentante du Collège Poudlard.  
  
Pourquoi est ce que le professeur Chang ne lui avait t'elle rien dit ? N'était t'elle pas supposé être en Poudlard en train de faire l'évaluation des Murs Magiques des élèves de Griffondor ? Pourquoi un Aurore était t'il présent au procès de Nëmy ? Maugrey allait la condamner, s'était assuré..  
  
Puis Cornelius Fudge se leva :  
  
- Pour représenter le peuple lors de ce procès, Monsieur Lucius Malefoy. Et pour assurer la défense de l'accusée, Monsieur Albus Dumbledore, directeur de l'école de sorcellerie de Grande-Bretagne. Y a t'il des éléments extérieurs dont le grand conseil n'a pas eu connaissance et qui, pour la justesse de ce procès, devrait entrer en ligne de compte avant que nous commencions ?  
  
- Non, Monsieur le Ministre, répondit Lucius Malefoy, assis derrière sa table, toujours ses pilles de parchemins autour de lui. En le voyant devant lui, Harry n'avait qu'une idée : Le foudroyer avec un sortilège de Stupéfiction pour qu'il ne puisse pas parler....  
  
- Et vous professeur Dumbledore ? demanda t'il en levant ses grands yeux pâles vers le Directeur.  
  
- En effet, dit Dumbledore en se levant. il y a un élément que le conseil à omis d'observer. Les faits sont que depuis trois jours et trois nuits l'accusée se bat pour sa survit, et malgré cela le Département juridique à tenu bon de maintenir le procès en place et même de le devancé.  
  
Lucius Malefoy se leva d'un bon.  
  
- Nous avons tous eu connaissance de l'état de santé de l'accusée. Or il n'a été mentionné dans aucun des rapports médicaux que l'accusée était inapte à comparaître.  
  
- N'espérez pas qu'elle vous dise ce que vous voulez savoir, avertis Dumbledore. Il s'adressait d'avantage au Grand Conseil, qu'à Lucius Malefoy.  
  
- Nous avons déjà entendu l'Audition de l'accusée Professeur Dumbledore, dit le Ministre de la Magie. Nous sommes déjà en mesure de porter un jugement, si cela est nécessaire. N'oublié pas que l'accusé a su démontrer elle-même la violence qui l'habite en portant Mr Malefoy ici présent des propos péjoratifs sur sa personne et sa famille. Alors le procès est maintenu.  
  
Puis le silence retomba sur la salle. Alors voilà ce qu'elle avait fait. Harry regarda du côté d'Hermione, de Ron et de Ginny. Ils semblaient tous aussi nerveux que lui. Harry se demandais combien de temps cela prendrait avant que l'un d'eux soit appeler. Harry eut sa réponse plus vite qu'il ne l'avait espéré.  
  
- Veillez appeler votre premier témoin Professeur Dumbledore, dit Fudge.  
  
- Ginny Weasley pourrez-vous approcher de l'estrade ?  
  
Avec des gestes un peu raides, Ginny se leva en jetant à ses frères un regard désespéré. Ron lui répondit par un sourire bien veillant et un pouce dans les airs.  
  
- Asseyez-vous, je vous en pris. Comment allez-vous ? lui demanda Dumbledore d'un ton calme et apaisant.  
  
- Je...Je vais bien...Professeur.  
  
- Je vais vous poser quelques questions. Tentez d'y répondre le plus clairement possible. Êtes-vous prête ?  
  
Ginny hocha la tête.  
  
- Je suis prête.  
  
- Miss Weasley, êtes-vous actuellement élève à l'école Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie de Grande-Bretagne ?  
  
- C'est exact, répondit t'elle avec une voix tremblante.  
  
- Quel est votre niveau ?  
  
- Quatrième Professeur Dumbledore.  
  
- Quand avez-vous eu connaissance de la présence de l'accusée dans notre école ?  
  
- Lors du Banquet de début d'année. J'avais oublié de prendre une photographie que je voulais montrer à Richard Quinns, un garçon de ma classe, alors je suis allé la rechercher dans le dortoir. Et une fois dans la salle commune, et bien je l'ai vu, cherchant quelque chose dans des livres laissé par des élèves. Lorsqu'elle m'a vu, elle s'est sauvée et je n'ai pas réussit à la retrouvé.  
  
- Comment était t'elle ? demanda Dumbledore en regardant un des parchemins sur sa table.  
  
- Je ne suis pas certaine de comprendre la question. Si vous savoir dans quel état elle était, je dirais qu'elle semblait perdue et désorienté. Elle n'avait pas bonne mine.  
  
- Était t'elle malade ?  
  
- Non. Pas encore, mais elle avait de signes avant-coureurs.  
  
- L'avez-vous revu par la suite ?  
  
- Quelque fois. Je l'ai laissé au soin de Dobby, l'Elfe de Maison. Elle était souvent dans les cuisines. Les Elfes lui avait aménagé une petite place pour qu'elle puisse dormir en paix. Elle était toujours épuisée.  
  
- Lors d'une de ses rencontres, vous a t'elle demandé de faire des filtres anti-poisons et des potions contre les infections ?  
  
- Oh non, Professeur ! Elle disait se contenté des bandages qu'elle avait trouvés. Elle ne m'a jamais rien demandé. Que ce soit des renseignements sur l'école ou bien sur les élèves. Une vraie tombe. Et elle ne se plaignait jamais, mais je voyais qu'elle souffrais. J'ai dû la forcer à les prendre en la stupéfixant....soupira Ginny. Elle m'en a voulu durant deux semaines après cela.  
  
- Alors, si je comprends bien, dit Dumbledore, lorsque le Professeur Rogue, Maître des potions de Poudlard, vous a pris en train de faire une potion contre les Infections Magiques, cela n'était pas la première fois que vous la faisiez.  
  
- C'est exact. Mais ce n'était que la deuxième fois que je faisais cette potion. Lorsque j'ai fais ces potions, ses plaies s'étaient infectés. Elle a eut la fièvre durant deux jours. Dobby l'Elfe de maison s'est occupé d'elle avec d'autres elfes des cuisines. Je crois qu'ils l'ont mis dans un bain de glace à plusieurs reprise et on utilisé des sorts que seul les Elfes connaissent.  
  
- Voilà un point qui me chagrine depuis notre dernière rencontre, Miss Weasley, dit Dumbledore avec un sourire. Si j'ai bien compris ce que vous nous avez racontez, vous avez rencontré l'accusé le soir du premier septembre, désorienté, blessé et meurtrie. Or, la nuit du 31 octobre au 1er novembre, messieurs Potter et Weasley, ainsi que Miss Granger ici présent ont rencontrés l'accusé, soit deux mois plus tard, dans le même état. Pourquoi ?  
  
A cette question, Ginny se permis de rire un peu.  
  
- Parce qu'elle est un entêté.... Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'elle a passé tout ce temps à trouver le moyen de sortir de l'enceinte du château. Elle et le Saul-Cogneur ne s'aiment pas beaucoup.  
  
- Pourquoi voulait t'elle sortir de l'enceinte du Château?  
  
- Elle disait vouloir retourner chez elle.  
  
- A t'elle tenté de le faire après le vol de l'Épée ?  
  
- Non. Enfin pas sans nous.  
  
- Avec qui ? demanda Dumbledore.  
  
- Moi et Dobby l'Elfe de Maison.  
  
-Pourquoi ?  
  
- Avec toute cette protection faîtes autour de l'école et dans le parc, elle craignait d'être prise et accusée à tord. Elle a attendu que le sable retombe.  
  
- Merci Miss Weasley, se sera tout, Merci.  
  
Dumbledore retourna à sa table et regarda Mr Malefoy.  
  
- Très bien Miss Weasley, puis-je me permettre de vous poser quelques questions ? demanda Lucius Malefoy en se levant de manière théâtrale devant la foule de sorciers rassemblée dans la salle. Comment l'accusé eut t'elle connaissance du mot de passe donnant l'accès à la salle commune de Griffondor ?  
  
- Je n'en sais rien, monsieur, répondit Ginny. Elle ne me l'a jamais dit.  
  
- Comment eut 'elle accès à tous ses vêtements et tous ses livres ? Vous devez être au courant ?  
  
Ginny sembla nerveuse.  
  
- Avec l'aide de Dobby, elle mit la main sur plusieurs uniformes, de différentes maisons. Il l'a cacha dans les cuisines durant des semaines.  
  
- Alors elle aurait très bien pu cacher l'Épée dans les cuisines ?  
  
- Peut-être.... mais je ne crois pas. Elles ont été fouillées tout comme le reste du Château.  
  
- Et les tours secondaires n'ont jamais été fouillées ?  
  
- Les tours ont été le premier endroit après les dortoirs, Monsieur. Par le Professeur Chourave et Trelawney je crois.  
  
Harry pensa que le Professeur de Divination ne réussit pas à « prédire » l'endroit où Nëmy était....comme d'habitude... Puis il se tourna vers Ron et Hermione. Ce dernier semblait avoir eu la même pensé que Harry. Et Hermione quant à elle était concentrée sur ce que Ginny racontait. Comme si les réponses qu'elle cherchait à propos de Nëmy se trouvait là.  
  
- Bien, dit Lucius Malefoy en fixant Ginny. Alors dans tout ceci, l'Elfe et l'accusé ont été complice ?  
  
- Non ! s'exclama Ginny. Dobby a fait cela pour lui rendre service. Il n'y a rien de méchant en lui. Ginny était visiblement en colère. Dobby respect Dumbledore. Et il semblait très attaché à.... enfin l'accusée. Mais il ne pouvait pas toujours la surveiller. Elle sortait des cuisines à son insu, alors qu'il s'occupait de salles communes du Château.  
  
- Et au moment du vol de l'épée, où se trouvait t'elle ?  
  
- Je n'en sais rien monsieur, mais elle n'était pas dans les cuisines selon ce que Dobby m'a dit.  
  
- Pensez-vous qu'elle ait été là où était cachée l'épée ?  
  
- C'est possible....  
  
- Changeons de sujet : n'avez-vous pas été pris par Mr Potter et votre propre frère lorsque ceux-ci découvrirent l'existence de l'accusée ?  
  
- Oui, c'est vrai....répondit Ginny inquiète.  
  
- Alors elle voulait toujours sortir de Château, non ?  
  
- C'est vrai.... Elle voulait sortir du Château cette nuit-là, mais il y avait trop de surveillance, alors nous avons abandonné le projet. Nous l'avons caché dans les tours secondaires, car je savais que c'était le premier endroit que les professeurs avaient vérifié après les donjons, comme je viens juste de vous le dire.  
  
Puis Ginny se tourna vers Harry et il comprit. Ginny et Dobby avait voulu utiliser sa Cape pour faire sortir Nëmy du Château avant que les Professeurs ne la trouvent. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne réussissent.  
  
Ginny fit de nouveau face à Malefoy.  
  
- Et dîtes-moi, Miss Weasley, continua le père de Drago, pourquoi n'avez- vous jamais parlé de l'accusé au Professeur Dumbledore ici présent ou bien à vos camarades de classe.  
  
Harry entendit Hermione retenir son souffle. Lui aussi s'était toujours demandé pourquoi....  
  
- Elle me l'avait interdit, soupira Ginny. Elle disait ne pas faire confiance aux hommes. Je crois personnellement qu'elle ne m'a jamais fait confiance en réalité....  
  
- Et comment à t'elle eu accès à tous ces livres de la Réserve qui ont été « emprunté » pour utiliser les mots du Professeur Dumbledore ? Ne sont t'ils pas protégé par des sorts ? demanda Lucius Malefoy à Dumbledore.  
  
- C'est exact, répondit ce dernier.  
  
- Tout comme le reste de l'école ? demanda Malefoy toujours au directeur de Poudlard  
  
- C'est aussi un fait. Maintenant pouvez-vous laisser la jeune Miss Weasley répondre ? dit le Directeur avec de la colère dans la voix. Continué, je vous pris. Savez-vous comment l'accusée à eu accès aux livres de la Réserve ?  
  
- Je n'en sais rien Professeur. Je ne pouvais pas être avec elle à chaque instant.  
  
Puis Lucius Malefoy se mis à faire les cents pas devant Ginny.  
  
- J'aimerais également revenir sur un point que le Professeur Dumbledore à soulevez avec vous. Lorsque vous avez fait cette potion contre les infections, ses plaies s'étaient infectées, est-ce exacte ?  
  
- C'est exact. Et c'est ce que je viens de dire au Professeur Dumbledore, dit Ginny d'un ton où se mélangeait nervosité et énervement.  
  
- Quel genre de blessures était-ce ?  
  
- Je ne sais pas Monsieur.  
  
- Si vous les avez guéris vous devez savoir de quelles sortes de blessures il s'agissait ? demanda Mr Malefoy d'un ton impatient.  
  
- J'ai crû qu'il s'agissait de coup de griffes fait par une bête.  
  
- Des griffes de loups ?  
  
- Peut-être, je n'en sais rien.  
  
- Ce sera tout, Merci pour votre temps, Miss Weasley, dit Malefoy avec un sourire.  
  
Ginny retourna auprès des autres. Elle n'était plus aussi nerveuse, mais semblait défait.  
  
- C'était très bien, lui dit Bill en la serrant dans ses bras doucement. Tu as fait de ton mieux.  
  
- Ce n'était pas assez...  
  
Dumbledore regarda ses notes et se tourna ensuite vers nos amis.  
  
- Appelez votre deuxième témoin Dumbledore, ordonna Fudge.  
  
- Est-ce que Miss Hermione Granger pourrait venir à l'avant ? demanda t'il.  
Hermione se leva et regarda ses amis. Elle semblait bien aller, quoi que pâle un peu.  
  
- Vous pouvez vous asseoir. Vous n'êtes pas trop Nerveuse j'espère ?  
  
- Je n'ai pas à l'être, répondit t'elle. Elle cachait mal sa crainte.  
  
- Vous avez parfaitement raison, dit Dumbledore avec un sourire. Miss Granger, vous êtes élève en cinquième Année à Poudlard, et vous y êtes Préfète, est ce exacte ?  
  
- Oui Professeur, répondit t'elle comme si elle se trouvait dans une salle de classe.  
  
- Lors de votre audition, vous nous avez parlez que l'accusée avait remarqué la présence des différentes créatures magiques dans la Forêt Interdite. Vous savez ce que cela signifie ?  
  
- Les loups et les Harpies, aussi dangereux qu'ils soit, protège toute source de Magie. Leurs présences annoncent pourtant des problèmes à venir.  
  
- Et l'accusée vous à avertis de leur présence. Croyiez-vous que cela soit le comportement d'une personne soupçonné de Mangemortisme ?  
  
-Non. Mais en fait, elle nous a avertis de l'arrivé de Centaures, ce qui est pire encore que la présence des Harpies et des loups, car il ne sortent jamais de la forêt habituellement. Elle n'a jamais rien dit qui nous laissais prétendre qu'elle était une Mangemort.  
  
- En tant que Préfète, vous avez le droit et le devoir de patrouiller tous les corridors de l'école, n'est ce pas ? Si vous aviez vu l'épée auriez vous été en mesure de la reconnaître ?  
  
Hermione parût surprise par cette question mais y répondit tout de même.  
  
- Oui, j'aurait été en mesure de la reconnaître. C'est une très vieille épée.  
  
- Et pour finir, quand l'avez vous-vu pour la dernière fois ?  
  
- Dans la vitrine de votre Bureau lors de ma nomination en tant que Préfète. - Merci Miss Granger. Le témoin est à vous Mr Malefoy, dit Dumbledore en allant se rasseoir.  
  
- L'accusé n'a jamais rien dit pouvant prédire que l'accusée était une Mangemort, dîtes-vous ? N'a t'elle pas disparue sans laisser de traces ? Ne connaissait t'elle pas beaucoup de choses en Magie Noire ? A savoir, elle a peut-être ensorcelé l'Elfe de Maison et la jeune Miss Weasley et vous lui faîtes toujours confiance ?  
  
Dumbledore se levant calmement.  
  
- Aussi brillante que cette jeune fille que je respect soit, Miss Granger n'a pas les compétences pour répondre à ce genre de question Mr Malefoy, dit t'il.  
  
- Mais je ne demande que son opinion d'adolescente de quinze ans messieurs et Mesdames du Grand conseil ? J'ai crû remarqué que vous en avez fait autant, cher Professeur Dumbledore....  
  
Dumbledore regarda Lucius Malefoy par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune, mais ne dit rien et retourna à son siège.  
  
- Répondez à la question jeune fille, ordonna Cornelius Fudge.  
  
- Non, je ne crois pas qu'elle est réussit à ensorceler Dobby. Les elfes de Maison ont un grand potentiel Magique qui ne devrait pas être restreint par les lois de la Sorcellerie de Grande-Bretagne...  
  
- Nous ne somme pas là pour débattre du droit de ces créatures, l'interrompit Lucius Malefoy mais bien pour le procès d'une criminelle qui s'est caché durant près de quatre mois dans le Château de Poudlard, jeune fille.  
  
- Très bien.... répondit Hermione. Vous savez Mr Malefoy, contrairement à ce que bien de parents pensent, leurs enfants étudient et lient les livres de la bibliothèque. Je pense que N...( Hermione fut incapable de finir sa phrase) Enfin qu'elle a appris ses sorts non pas en fréquentant des Mangemorts, mais seulement dans les livres de la réserve.  
  
- Mais pourquoi ces livres plus que les autres ?  
  
- Tous les élèves l'ont déjà fait, ce n'est pas exceptionnelle....répondit Hermione d'un ton de mépris envers l'homme qui se trouvait devant elle.  
  
- Un dernier point Miss Granger, si vous le voulez bien. Lors de votre Audition, vous nous avez parlez que lorsque vous avez assisté à l'Attaque des Détraqueurs sur le Chemin de traverse avec votre cousine Moldue, vous y avez vu des loups, est ce exacte ?  
  
Harry vit Ron crisper les points sur son siège. Comment Lucius Malefoy osait t'il parler de Isaanne à ce moment même. Que tentait t'il de faire ? Embrouillé Hermione.... Harry rageait intérieurement.  
  
- N'oubliez pas les Mangemorts Mr Malefoy, dit Hermione en prononçant chacun de ses mots clairement. Hermione avait le teint livide, mais le regard déterminé. C'est exact, j'ai vu trois loups s'attaquer à Mr McCald.  
  
- Elrik McCald ? Du Département des Relations Moldues ? Étrange, vous ne trouvez pas, que des loups, sans pleine lune, attaquent des gens ?  
  
- Si vous voulez me traiter de menteuse, ne vous gênez surtout pas, mais je sais ce que j'ai vu. Et je rajouterais que tous les loups ne sont pas des loups- Garou Mr Malefoy....  
  
- Je dois admettre que vous avez raison sur ce point. Mais seul des loups- garous peuvent s'attaquer à une personne en particulier Miss Granger. Et seul des loups de Pasenghorof peuvent le faire sans pleine lune, mais cela vous devez le savoir....  
  
- Non.... je l'ignorais, dit Hermione d'un ton honteux.  
  
- Oh! cela me surprend de vous....Mais nous ne somme pas la pour juger vos connaissances académiques....  
  
Ron se leva d'un bond, mais Harry le retient, Tous deux bouillaient de rage contre le père de Drago. Lucius Malefoy ne voulait qu'humilier Hermione devant les autres sorciers. Les sorciers nobles et purs...  
  
- Je veux seulement savoir, continua Mr Malefoy, si vous avez revu ces loups de Pasenghorof dans les bois de Poudlard depuis cette attaque ?  
  
- Non, Mr Malefoy.  
  
- Donc cela veut dire que les loups qui sont dans la Forêt interdite, ne sont pas méchant....Et pourtant ils ont attaqué l'accusée....Mmmm....drôle de Situation, non ? Serait t'elle donc la méchant de cette histoire ?  
  
- Je ne sais pas.... dit Hermione dans un souffle.  
  
- Ce sera tout, Merci Miss Granger.  
  
Hermione se leva et retourna à son siège. Elle ne regarda personne. Harry vit des larmes dans ses yeux bruns. Mais elle ne pleura pas. Une fois assise, elle fixa Lucius Malefoy du regard et n'en démordit plus. Une flamme semblait s'être éveillée dans ses yeux. La flamme de la Haine.  
  
Harry se tourna vers Dumbledore. Qui serait le prochain ?  
  
Harry eu un poids dans l'estomac : Dumbledore lui sourit. « Alors voilà, c'est le moment » se dit Harry.  
  
- Je demanderais maintenant à Mr Harry James Potter de bien vouloir venir à l'avant, dit Dumbledore.  
  
Harry se leva et alla s'asseoir sur la chaise qui se trouvait sur l'estrade. Même dans ses pires cauchemars, il n'avait jamais pensé se retrouve assis à cet endroit. Assis à ce même endroit où il avait vu plusieurs Mangemort être accusé. À cet Endroit où il avait appris que la vie de Neville avait été détruite par l'un d'eux.  
- Comment allez-vous, Mr Potter ?  
  
- Bien, mentit Harry. Il était pétrifié.  
  
- Je ne vous poserais que peu de question, Mr Potter, alors vous n'avez pas à être inquiète. Vous êtes aussi élève de cinquième année au collège Poudlard, avec Miss Granger, est ce exacte ?  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Vous souvenez-vous du premier cours auquel l'accusée a participé ?  
  
- Oui. C'était un vendredi. Elle s'est présenté dans le cours de potions avec un mot de vous.  
  
- Que s'est t'il passé dans ce cours ?  
  
- Elle a fait une autre potion que celle demandé par Rogue....euh...Je veux dire Professeur Rogue, le Maître des Potions.  
  
- Quelle était cette potion ?  
  
- Je n'en suis pas certain. Elle était noire. Je crois qu'il s'agissais d'une potion d'Éveille.  
  
- D'Éveille ? Rien à voir avec des Potions de Haute magie alors.  
  
Malefoy se leva d'un bon.  
  
- Une jeune fille de cette n'âge ne devrait pas avoir de telles connaissances, s'exclama Lucius Malefoy, alors retenez vos commentaires Professeur Dumbledore.  
  
- Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que cette jeune fille à dix-neuf ans, et donc parfaitement majeure, que ce soit ici ou ailleurs, dit Dumbledore. Continuons si vous le voulez bien Mr Potter.  
  
Malefoy retourna s'asseoir, vaincu.  
  
- L'accusée vous à t'elle déjà dit comment elle était venue à notre école ?  
  
- Non, Professeur. Elle m'a dit ne pas s'en souvenir. En fait bien de choses ont été retirés de sa mémoire. Elle m'a même dit ignoré savoir dans qu'elle pays elle était lorsqu'elle s'est retrouvée ici vers la mi-Août.  
  
Dumbledore lui sourit à nouveau.  
  
- Merci Mr Potter pour votre temps. Puis le Directeur retourna à sa table.  
Harry sentit son estomac se nouer. Le moment qu'il redoutait depuis des heures venait d'arriver....  
  
Lucius Malefoy se leva et se mis de nouveau à faire les cents pas devant l'estrade.  
  
-Alors racontez-nous Mr Potter votre première rencontre avec l'accusée demanda Lucius Malefoy sans le regarder.  
  
Harry se tourna vers Dumbledore et remarqua que ce dernier souriait. Pourquoi est ce que le Directeur souriait ainsi ? Rien depuis le début du procès ne lui permettait de sourire.  
  
- Et bien... c'était la nuit où j'ai quitté le Professeur Chang pour retrouver Hermione Granger, monsieur. Nous nous....  
  
- Un instant ! s'exclama Lucius Malefoy. Vous avez dit lors de votre Audition que vous aviez découvert l'accusée dans les tours secondaires ouest du Château de Poudlard. Vous avez mentis, Mr Potter !  
  
À ses mots, un murmure de protestation provint de la foule de sorciers présents dans la salle.  
  
- Calmez-vous Mr Malefoy, intervint Dumbledore. Vous aviez demandé à ce jeune homme de vous décrire comment il avait trouvé l'accusée la nuit du 31 octobre, non pas de vous racontez leur première rencontre.  
  
- Ce sont des informations qui n'ont pas été transmis au Grand Conseil ! vous avez caché des faits au Ministère Dumbledore ! C'est un outrage !  
  
Nouveau murmures de protestation et de mécontentement. Harry vit plusieurs sorcier le dévisager, lui et le Professeur Dumbledore. Harry savait déjà ce que les gens pensaient : Dumbledore et son protégé avait tout manigancé.  
  
- C'est là où vous faîtes erreur, cher Mr Malefoy, dit Dumbledore, toujours assis sagement sur sa chaise, car la rencontre entre l'accusée et Mr Potter à bel et bien été relaté par Monsieur Weasley qui se trouve à ma gauche. Dit t'il en le désignant. Page 5, paragraphe 3, ligne 2 à 7. Peut- être n'avez-vous pas prêtez attention....  
  
Harry comprit le pourquoi de ce sourire...  
  
Malefoy lança un regard noir vers le Directeur de l'école et se précipita sur les pille de parchemins sur sa table. Puis son visage pâlit. Cela ne lui avait pris que quelque seconde à peine, mais il l'avait trouvé. Les gens du Grand Conseil avait fait de même.  
  
- Continuez alors, dit Lucius Malefoy d'un ton soumis et colérique.  
  
- Quand était-ce, Mr Potter ? demanda Dumbledore.  
  
- Je n'en suis pas certain étant donné que je ne sais pas combien de jour j'ai passé chez le Professeur Chang. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je suis parti de chez moi tôt le 7 Août.  
  
- Professeur Chang, avez-vous souvenir d'un rencontre avec le jeune Harry Potter ? demanda Fudge à la Vieille Dame.  
  
- Bien sûr...Le petit avait été attaqué par un Griflon. Mr Potter a passé cinq jours avec ma famille avant que nous nous séparions. Je lui ai donné les indications pour se rendre centre de transport du village, où Mondingus Fletcher l'attendait.  
  
- Est-ce que tout ceci est exact, Mr Potter ? demanda Dumbledore.  
  
- Oui. J'ai parlé avec Mr Flitcher alors qu'il me menait chez Hermione.  
  
- Devant l'accusée ? demanda Lucius Malefoy.  
  
- Oh non ! Cela faisait bien deux heures qu'elle était descendue du bus lorsque Mr Fletcher s'est adressé à moi. En fait, elle m'avait dit vouloir se rendre chez une tante qui avait une auberge à Embourg, mais qu'elle préférait ne pas dormir dans un bus alors elle est descendue dès le premier arrêt.  
  
- Était t'elle seule lorsqu'elle est descendue du bus ?  
  
- Non. Deux hommes sont descendus avec elle.  
  
- Sorciers ? demanda le père de Drago.  
  
- Je ne crois pas.  
  
- De quoi avez-vous parlez ?  
  
- De pas grand chose. Nous nous sommes présentés et c'est à peut près tout. Ah oui, nous avons parlez de nos cicatrices, répondit Harry en riant un peu. Cela lui semblait étrange d'avoir eu un tel sujet de conversation avec une étrangère.  
  
- Très bien, Mr Potter. Maintenant pourriez-vous nous parler des vols survenus à l'école.  
  
- Et bien ils ont commencé dans la Réserve et dans la tour des Griffondor. Elle, enfin l'accusée, m'a dit qu'elle avait voulu en savoir plus su les « armes » de ses ennemies. Dans la tour, ce fut Alicia Spinnet qui se fit voler ses bandages en premier. Puis le temps passa. Des élèves des autres maisons, sauf Serpentard subirent le même sort. Et de plus en plus fréquemment. Autant les garçons que les filles. Mais les choses sont toujours revenus en place.  
  
- Vous avec dit que tous les objets que l'accusée avait pris avait retrouvé leur place. En êtes vous sûr ?  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Je reformule ma question. Est-ce que tous les objets volées dans l'école ont repris leur place, Mr Potter ?  
  
- Tous sauf l'Épée de Griffondor....Et les manus....enfin les traductions à l'infirmerie.   
  
Dumbledore jeta un coup d'?il du côté de Harry. Harry avait toujours crû que le Professeur avait été mis au courant des vols des traductions des manuscrits bulgares sur lesquels Nëmy travaillait. A cet instant Harry comprit que ce n'était pas le cas.  
  
- Quand a eu lieu ce vol ?  
  
- Le 2 ou 3 novembre je crois.  
  
- Est ce l'accusée qui à fait ce vol selon vous ?  
  
- Bien sûr que non ! C'est elle qui à été volé ! s'exclama Harry.  
  
- Vous en êtes sûr ? Avez-vous vu de vos propres yeux ces traductions ? Peut-être n'est ce là qu'une histoire qu'elle vous a racontée pour que vous ne l'accusiez pas des vols commis à l'école  
  
- Non....Elle m'a dit avoir commis les vols, enfin les emprunts de l'école. Même ceux au village Moldu. Elle ne nous a jamais mentis.  
  
- Allons au vif du sujet maintenant Mr Potter. Selon vous, est t'elle un Mangemort ?  
  
- Pas du tout.  
  
- Et pourquoi ? Après tout, n'a t'elle pas de grande connaissance en Magie Noir. En Potions je crois, également ? N'a t'elle pas été attaqué par des loups selon les dires de Miss Weasley ? Alors que tout le monde n'ignore pas que les loups respect l'enceinte de l'école et son directeur ?  
  
Qu'est ce que Lucius Malefoy tentait t'il de faire ? Mettre le doute dans son esprit.  
  
- Je ne crois pas qu'elle soit une Mangemort, parce qu'elle ne craint pas de dire le nom de Voldemort.  
  
Nouvelle état de panique dans les tribunes. Harry était conscient de ce qu'il venait de faire, mais il en se sentit aucunement mal. Il n'allait quand même pas craindre un nom.  
  
- Nous vérifierons ce fait plus tard, si vous le voulez bien, Mr Potter. Mais j'aimerais avoir votre avis sur un autre point. Ne trouvez-vous pas cela étrange que les deux dernières personnes à avoir vu Mr Fletcher avant sa disparition soit vous et l'accusée ?  
  
Harry ressentis une boule dans son estomac. Il n'avait jamais pensé à cela. Et si Nëmy avait un rapport avec les disparitions ? Elle ne pouvait quand même pas avoir un lien avec ces vingt et une personne.... Non s'était insensé ! Nëmy ne pouvait quand même pas être en train de souffrir là-haut pour rien ! Elle doit être innocente se dit Harry. Mais si....Harry était confus.  
  
- Alors ? demanda Malefoy, qu'en pensez-vous ?  
  
- Je n'en sais rien Monsieur. Elle ne semblait pas le connaître dans le bus la première fois que je l'ai vu.¸  
  
- Revenons à l'épée. Selon vous, l'accusée ne l'aurait pas volé, est ce exacte.  
  
- C'est vrai. Je suis même persuadé qu'elle ignorait où elle se trouvait.  
  
- Alors elle ignorait tout de cette épée ?  
  
- C'est ce que je crois, dit Harry d'un ton ferme.  
  
-Alors que vous avez t'elle dit le soir de son arrestation ? Que vous à t'elle murmuré ?demanda Lucius Malefoy avec un sourire de glace.  
  
- Comment savez-vous cela !? s'exclama Harry. Il n'avait réfléchi avant de parler, mais cela n'avait aucune importance. Comment Malefoy avait t'il su cela ? Par son fils ? Mais comment ? Il n'était pas là à ce moment là....Et s'il y était....  
  
- Alors ? que vous a t'elle dit ?  
  
- De....De trouver la main qui était blessée....  
  
- Merci Mr Potter, dit Malefoy avec un sourire.  
  
Harry sentit son corps se lever de la chaise, marcher, puis se rasseoir près de ses amis, mais il n'eneut pas vraiment conscience. Il avait dit à Malefoy ce qu'il voulait entendre. Pourquoi voulait t'il le savoir ? Comment avait t'il fait pour savoir ? Pourquoi est ce que Harry n'avait pas dit autre chose ? Toutes ces questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Et Si Nëmy était une Mangemort qui avait oublié sa mission ? Et si tout cela avait été manigancé par les Serpentard et elle ? Elle semblait connaître Lucius Malefoy. Connaître aussi Dolohov. Qu'est ce que Dolohov avait dit.... Qu'on lui avait offert la liberté.... Etait-ce pour cela qu'elle était sortie de son pays sans problème ?  
  
Harry sentait son cerveau embrouillé par les questions. La tête lui tournait. Il ne sentait plus son corps. Harry ferma les yeux pour se ressaisir.  
  
- Veux-tu que nous allions prendre de l'air Harry, murmura la voix de Bill à son oreille.  
  
Discrètement, Bill et Harry sortirent de la salle et remontèrent. Harry reprenait ses esprits, mais se sentait toujours un peu embrouillé. Ses yeux refusaient de demeurer ouverts.  
  
- Tu t'en es très bien sortis Harry, dit Bill.  
  
- J'avais peur que Malefoy me parle du Sortilège de Ferris. Cela semblait vraiment important pour lui lors de mon audition. Tu crois qu'ils vont la condamnée ?  
  
- Je n'en sais rien. Tous les autres témoins parleront contre elle. Il ne reste qu'un espoir pour Dumbledore : Que Nëmy témoigne.  
  
- Tu es capable de dire son nom maintenant ? Pourquoi est ce que nous ne pouvions pas là bas ?  
  
- Parce que Nëmy est très connu des sorciers. Moins que toi, je dois l'admettre, mais tout de même, tous les sang-pures la connaissent.  
  
- Et pourquoi est-ce si important de laisser son nom inconnu pour son procès ? demanda Harry, le regard incrédule.  
  
- C'est d'avantage important pour le Ministère que pour elle, dit Bill. Sa présence ici démontre la faiblesse de notre système de défense. N'oublie pas qu'il y avait des sorts de réclusions contre elle et qu'il n'a pas tenu. Imagine comment le monde réagirait s'ils apprenaient que ses sorts ont été détruit par elle. se serait la panique totale.  
  
Puis il retournèrent au Détentium. Viktor les accueillis à bras ouvert.  
- Elle va bien, leur dit Viktor. Il y a une petite améliorrrration depuis peu. Elle est consciente et peut nous parrrler, mais trrrès peu. Elle dorrrt encorre. Comment cela se passe t'il en bas ?  
  
Bill haussa les épaule et commença à lui faire un résumé de la situation. Viktor traduisait pour sa mère qui était venu le rejoindre. Assis sur une chaise, cette dernière demeura silencieuse, les yeux fixés sur la table devant elle. Lorsque Bill eut fini de parler, Mrs Krum se tourna vers lui.  
  
- Un....un de famille là ? dit t'elle difficilement.  
  
Bill haussa tristement les épaules.  
  
- Je ne sais pas....Votre cousin Igor devait être là, mais je ne l'ai pas vu....  
Puis le temps passa encore....  
  
La porte du Détentium se rouvrit et Hermione, Ron, Ginny et Percy firent leur entrée. Lorsque Harry demanda à Ron comment cela s'était passé, ce dernier ragea.  
  
- Malefoy n'a même pas voulu me poser de questions. Comme si je ne servais à rien !  
  
- Et Dumbledore ?  
  
- Il m'a posé des questions sur la disparition qui est survenue près de chez moi, cet été. C'est à peu près tout.  
  
- Il reste encore beaucoup de gens à passer, dit Hermione. Tous ceux des départements faisant partie du Grand Conseil.  
  
Alors tous se mirent à attendre. Le temps continua sa course aussi lentement qu'à son habitude.  
  
Assis sur une chaise, Harry n'écoutait pas la conversation. Il pensait à ce qui avait été dit en bas dans la Chambre de Vérité. Pourquoi s'appelait t'elle comme cela d'ailleurs ? Harry pensait à tout ce que Lucius Malefoy avait dit. Est-ce que Nëmy était une Mangemort ? Harry s'était promis de ne plus douter d'elle et pourtant....C'était plus fort que lui. Tout ce temps passé dans le château en silence. Sans jamais sortir. A lire des livres de Magie Noire. À aller dans la forêt. À observer les gens. Et si....Harry n'arrivait plus à penser. Il s'endormait tellement.  
  
- Tiens Harry, mange, dit Ginny en lui tendant un sandwich, cela te réveillera. C'est ce que je fais moi. Tout ceci m'a épuisé.  
  
Ils demeurèrent dans la salle, souvent silencieux. Harry s'inquiétait pour Nëmy. Et si elle y passait ? Son combat aurait servit à quoi ? Le voleur de l'épée serait toujours en liberté alors qu'elle serait morte accusée....  
  
- Pourquoi est-ce que nous retournons pas à Poudlard, demanda Ron. Ils n'ont plus besoin de nous ici.  
  
- Tu ne veux pas aider Nëmy ! s'exclama Ginny.  
  
- Je ne vois pas comment je peux l'aider.  
  
- Tu as vraiment un c?ur de pierre Ronald Weasley, dit à son tour Hermione. Nous la soutenons en étant là avec elle.  
  
- De toute façon, dit Bill, tu ne tiendrais pas plus en place à l'école Ron. Il vaut mieux être près d'ici. Qui sait ? Le Conseil pourrait vous rappeler.  
  
Tous demeurèrent là tout l'après-midi durant. Viktor faisait la navette entre la pièce où se trouvait Nëmy et la grande salle. Il ne tenait pas en place.  
  
- Je la connais depuis qu'elle à 6 ans, expliqua t 'il, à Hermione qui tentait de le rassurer( sous l'?il de Ron....) Nous sommes trrrès prrroche....Enfin nous l'étions beaucoup....  
  
Harry se sentait mal d'être là, assis, à ne rien faire. Il se disait qu'il pourrait retourner à Poudlard pour trouver des preuves innocentant Nëmy. Qu'il pourrait chercher le voleur de l'épée ? Ou bien alors s'attaquer à Drago. Pourquoi ? Il ne le savait pas, mais il avait envie de le faire....  
  
Tout d'un coup, Harry ressentit un ombre dans son esprit. L'Atmosphère de la pièce changea, comme si un fantôme était entré dans la pièce. Personne n'y demeura insensible. Ginny se leva et regarda la porte derrière laquelle était Nëmy.  
  
- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda t'elle. Elle le savait très bien, sans comprendre pourquoi. Tous le savaient. On aurait dit qu'un déséquilibre s'était produit. Un déséquilibre de quoi ? Personne ne pouvait le dire.  
  
Nëmy poussa un petit cris perçant de l'autre côté de la porte. Harry l'entendait pleurer à nouveau....  
  
Vers quatre heures, un Magico-mage appela Viktor. Le Mage avait l'air inquiet.  
  
- Sa fièvre remontre Mr Krum. Nos potions ne servent plus à rien. Nous ne pouvons plus agir sans l'appuie du Ministère, dit t'il.  
  
- Allons avertir Dumbledore, dit Bill à Viktor.  
  
- Ils ne peuvent pas interrompre le procès, dit sombrement Viktor.  
  
- Ils le feront, crois-moi, dit Bill. Dumbledore est peut-être considéré comme fou par plusieurs, mais il est encore respecté par les autres....  
  
Puis Bill et Percy partirent chercher Dumbledore. Viktor retourna auprès de sa cousine tandis que Mrs Krum se mis à faire les cents pas pour ne pas éclater en larmes. Harry sentait tension montait dans la pièce. « Courage Nëmy n'abandonne pas, dit Harry dans sa tête. Tu ne peux pas mourir sans savoir pourquoi tu t'es retrouvé à l'école. »  
  
À peine quelques minutes plus tard, Dumbledore et les deux frères de Ron entrèrent dans la salle. Mrs Krum accueillis le Directeur. Retenant ces larmes, elle semblait lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé depuis son départ. Puis ils entrèrent tous les deux.  
  
L'attente continua...  
  
Plusieurs Magico-Mages firent la navette dans le Détentium. Tous ayant une expression d'incompréhension sur leurs visages.  
  
Eux ne se demandaient pas vraiment pourquoi elle était malade, mais pourquoi elle était encore en vie....  
  
Vers six heures la porte se rouvrit. Viktor sortit de la pièce et se laissa tomber sur une chaise, la mine basse et le regard vide. Seul dans son coin, il se mis à trembler....Il abaissa sa garde pour la première fois....Et se laissa aller....  
  
Hermione s'approcha doucement de lui et alla s'asseoir à ses côtés, sans dire un mot. Un peu hésitante, elle posa une main sur le dos courbé du jeune homme, mais ne dit rien.  
  
Harry sentit son c?ur se serrer. Nëmy n'était pas encore morte, mais cela n'était qu'une question de temps. La peine que Viktor ressentait n'avait à voir avec ce que Harry avait ressentit l'année dernière lorsque Cedric Diggory fut tué par Lord Voldemort. Ni Harry, ni Cedric n'avaient pu réagir. Il était mort. Point. Mais pour Viktor c'était différent. Il voyait une personne cher pour lui partir à petit feux, lentement, et alors que tout le monde la condamnait déjà.... - Elle souffrre tellement que je ne la rrrreconnais pas...dit Viktor en se redressant. Il avait retrouvé un peu ses esprits. Si seulement je savais ce qu'elle a....Mais ce n'est pas norrrrrmal qu'elle rrrrréagisse ainsi.  
  
- Pourquoi ? demanda Hermione.  
  
À ce moment le Professeur Dumbledore sortit de la pièce, l'air défait.  
  
- Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire, dit t'il à nos amis. Je n'y comprends rien. Personne ne réagit comme cela.... Je suis dépassé.  
  
- C'est évident que vous l'êtes Professeur ! N'importe qui le serait dans la situation ! s'exclama Ron. Ces maudits Détracqueurs !  
  
- Les Détracqueurs n'ont rien à voir avec l'état de santé de Nëmy, Mr Weasley. Du moins pas directement. Comme vous devez vous en doutez, Nëmy est.... est mourante....  
  
-Non !!!!!!!!!! s'exclama Ginny. Ce n'est pas possible !!! Je n'y crois pas....Je ne veux pas....Pas elle....  
  
Les yeux de la jeune fille se remplirent de larmes.  
  
- Pourquoi....dit la jeune fille dans un souffle. Pourquoi ?  
  
- C'est le Véritaserum qu'elle a prit lors de son Audition qui la fait souffrir tant. Et je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que Nëmy réagis mal à cette potion. Trop Mal. Mais tout n'est pas perdu miss Weasley, faîtes-moi confiance.  
  
Le Directeur s'approcha de Ginny et déposa doucement une des ses mains osseuses sur son épaule et lui adressa un sourire.  
  
- Maintenant que nous avons trouvé la cause du problème, dit t'il, il s'agit de convaincre le Ministère de permettre au Professeur Rogue d'effectuer le contre sort de cette potion.  
  
- Et s'ils refusent ? demanda Ginny.  
  
- Et bien.... nous tenterons de faire le rituel de confusion. Mais je pris le ciel de ne pas en arriver là.... car Nëmy pourrait en perdre l'esprit... mais c'est le seul moyen en notre possession, soupira Dumbledore en s'asseyant.  
  
- Quel ...quel est ce rituel ? demanda nerveusement Hermione.  
  
- Peu de gens le connaissent et veulent le pratiquer. Il s'agit de faire entrer dans un esprit des souvenirs qui ne sont pas les siens et ensuite de questionner la personne de manière contradictoire. Après un certain temps, voire même plusieurs heures, l'esprit prend pour acquis ses souvenirs et mens sur ce qu'il dit, même s'il croit que c'est la vérité. Le fait de mentir brise l'effet du Véritaserum. Malheureusement, dans neuf cas sur dix, il est impossible pour la personne se savoir quels souvenirs sont les siens ou non après le Rituel, ce qui peut porter la victime à confusion, et put avoir de grave répercussion....  
  
- Pourquoi a t'elle prit du Véritaserum Professeur Dumbledore ? demanda Hermione. N'y a t'il pas une loi ou un décret contre ce genre d'action.  
  
- En effet, le Ministère n'a pas le droit d'imposer à un accusé le fait de prendre une potion de vérité. Lors de son Audition, Lucius Malefoy l'a provoqué suffisamment pour qu'elle propose elle-même de prendre cette potion. Je n'ai pu m'y opposer, soupira le Directeur.  
  
- Alors si je comprends bien, Malefoy lui a tendu un piège, et elle est tombée dedans.soupira Harry.  
  
- J'en ai bien peur Harry. J'en ai bien peur...  
  
- Moi, ce que je crrrois, répondit Viktor en regardant vers la porte où se trouvait Nëmy, c'est que ce Lucius Malefoy savait parrfaitement que Nëmyrrria allait trrrrès mal rrréagir avec le Vérrrritaserrrrum. Il a donc tout mis en oeuvrrrre pourrrr qu'elle en prenne. Elle n'aurrrrrait pas survécu jusqu'au procès, si le ministère n'avait pas changé la date. Je leur en suis rrrreconnaissant.  
  
- Alors c'est cela la vraie raison du Ministère ? s'exclama Harry. Rien à voir avec les Détraqueurs ?  
  
- Disons que l'état de santé de Nëmy à peser dans la balance, même s'ils n'ont pas voulu tenir compte du fait qu'elle est au plus mal présentement, admis Dumbledore. Mais la raison première du Ministère est leur crainte de voir de précieuses informations tombées dans l'oublie. Et les Détraqueurs empiraient la situation selon eux. C'est pour cela d'ailleurs, que Cornelius a accepté que vous alliez à Azkaban avec Viktor. J'ai joué un peu là-dessus pour le convaincre.  
  
- Et Malefoy ne voulait pas que nous y allions, vous vous souvenez ?! s'exclama Ron en se levant de sa chaise tellement il était hors de lui. Il n'est qu'un....  
  
Son discours fut interrompu par Arthur Weasley qui fit son entré, un parchemin à la main. Il le donna à Dumbledore. Son visage pâlit. L'autorisation pour l'antisérum avait été refusée. Le directeur se leva brusquement et alluma un feu dans le foyer central avec sa baguette magique et mis sa tête dans les flammes. Quelques secondes plus tard Dumbledore se redressa et entra en trompe dans la pièce, suivit de près par Viktor.  
  
- Vous pourriez m'expliquer ce que vous faîtes ici ? demanda Hermione à Arthur Weasley. Les maladies magiques ne sont pas de votre département ?  
  
- Je sais, mais j'ai représenté la famille de Nëmy devant le ministère avant que sa Grand-mère arrive. Après tout, n'est t'elle pas connu comme étant ma nièce à votre école ? dit t'il avec un sourire. Oh oh, il y a de l'orange dans l'air....  
  
Harry, Hermione, Ron, Bill et Ginny se turent pour mieux entendre.  
  
Le ton dans la pièce d'à côté avait monté. On y entendait des paroles en anglais s'entremêlé de Bulgare. Harry entendit les voix des Magico-mages et de Dumbledore. Ce dernier sorti de la pièce suivit par Percy et Viktor qui tenait Nëmy dans ses bras. Elle tremblait. Elle était pâle comme un cadavre. Elle n'avait même plus la force de se tenir droite. Viktor la déposa sur la longue table près des autres. D'un coup de baguette magique, Dumbledore fit apparaître des couvertures pour recouvrire la jeune fille. Derrière eux, la grand-mère de Nëmy semblait prise d'une colère noire. Elle parlait de manière saccadée. Le parrain de Viktor faisait la traduction entre le Directeur et la vieille sorcière.  
  
- Vous ne pouvez quand même pas allez contre un papier en règle du Ministre lui-même.  
  
-Alors dîtes à votre mère qu'elle n'a qu'à garder les yeux grands ouverts et elle le verra bien, répondit Dumbledore en se tournant vers eux avec une expression de défi dans les yeux.  
  
Une détonation dans le foyer central se fit entendre. Un feu vif et vert y prit vie. Quelques instants plus tard, c'est un professeur Rogue un peu à bout de souffle qui surgit d'entre les flammes. Il avait avec lui des chandelles et des herbes.  
  
Mrs Van Tchev donna des coups de canne sur le sol tout en assommant son traducteur de paroles qui ne semblaient pas êtres des plus aimable.  
  
- Vous risquez votre propre poste au sein de Poudlard, continua de dire Yorgi (toujours en traduisant....même s'il semblait partagé l'opinion de sa mère) Ma mère vous ordonne de ne pas aller contre la volonté de la famille.  
  
Dumbledore et Rogue entourent Nëmy avec des herbes noires et nauséabondes et de deux chandeliers, un a sa tête et l'autre à ses pieds.  
  
- Vous n'avez plus aucun droit sur elle. Nëmy décidera, dit Dumbledore en posant sa main osseuse sur le front de la jeune bulgare.  
  
- Elle n'a plus sa raison !! s'exclama Yorgi  
  
- Nous allons lui permettre de la retrouver, si vous nous laissez faire, dit Rogue.  
  
La tempête Bénédite fit rage. Elle parla elle-même. Et détacha chacune de ses paroles.  
  
- Tout le monde doit porrrrter son prrrroprrrre farrrrdeau Albus Dumbledorrrrre. Cet enfant n'a apporté que disgrâce et discorrrrdes dans cette famille et elle ferrrra la même chose dans votre si précieuse école. Si le destin veut que meurre alors....  
  
- Espèce de veille folle ! s'écria Ginny, tremblante de colère de la tête au pied. Ne voyez-vous dont pas qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une vulgaire étrangère, mais de votre petite fille. Des vôtres. De votre sang. Ne voyez- vous donc pas que Nëmy tente de survivre. Depuis trois jours elle est dans cet état. Depuis trois longs jours et trois nuits interminables elle se bat sans relâche pour survivre et vous ne la soutenez même pas. Nous sommes ici, car nous voulons l'aider du mieux que nous le pouvons et si pour cela, nous devons tenter l'impossible alors je suis prête à l'assumer et les autres aussi. Mais si vous ne l'êtes pas, alors vous ne méritez pas d'être ici avec elle.  
  
À ces mots Nëmy sembla réagir. Elle secoua d'abord la tête, puis elle tenta de se lever en se prennant la tête être ses mains. elle retomba sur la table. Elle hurla de douleur.  
  
- Trois....trois jours.... trois nuits....Le serpent arrive....Je l'entend.Je veux qu'il...qu'il me mord. Je veux qu'il ...meure. Je veux mourir....  
  
Nëmy fondit en larmes.  
  
Les yeux de Ginny étaient noyés de larmes. Hermione s'approcha d'elle et la tiens par les épaules. Tous regardaient la jeune Bulgare avec de la crainte dans les yeux. Était t'elle en train de mourir ? « Elle ne doit pas mourir, pensa Harry. Elle ne peux pas... » Il vit Rogue observer Nëmy quelque instant. Il prit son pou à son poignet, lui prit les mains et ensuite regarda ses pupilles. Les autres gens dans la pièce demeurèrent en silence, semblant veillé une morte. Cela faisait froid dans le dos.  
  
- Commençons....Qui veut faire le rituel ? demanda sombrement Dumbledore. Nous avons besoin de six personnes. Dumbledore, Rogue et Viktor furent les premiers. Puis le Oleg Krum, le père de Viktor, s'avança ainsi que Arthur Weasley.  
  
- Je veux aussi le faire, dit une voix grave derrière Ginny. Lorsque Harry se retourna pour voir qui avait parlé, il vit un grand homme à la barbe généreuse et aux yeux d'un noir d'encre flotter près de Ginny.  
  
- Igorrrr ! s'exclama la mère de Viktor entre le rire et les larmes. Harry ne comprit rien de ce qu'elle raconta ensuite...  
  
Tous semblaient étonné de le voir là, surtout Rogue.  
  
- Elle lui a demandé ce qu'il faisait ici, dit Viktor à l'oreille de Harry. Et il a répondu qu'il aimerait venir en aide à sa fille, si cela est possible.  
  
- Vous serez celui qui posera les questions une fois le rituel entamé, répondit Dumbledore avec un sourire vers le fantôme.  
  
Tous les six, baguettes à la main pour ceux qui le pouvaient, formèrent une sorte de carré autour de Nëmy. Viktor et Arthur à sa gauche, Oleg Krum et Igor Van Tchev à sa droite. Dumbledore et Rogue se mirent debout sur la table et allumèrent les chandeliers avec leurs baguettes. Rogue s'agenouilla ensuite et souleva Nëmy doucement pour l'aider à boire une potion dans une bouteille sphérique qu'il avait préparée. Il approcha le boulot de la bouche de Nëmy.  
  
- Non !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Du revers de la main, la bouteille fit un vol plané dans les airs, sous les regards interdit des gens présent dans la pièce et sous le visage victorieux de Bénédite Van Tchev.  
  
- Accio Flacon, dit Rogue. Puis la bouteille retourna dans sa main, avec un soupire de soulagement.  
  
- Vous le voyez bien Albus, cet enfant ne cause que des prrrrroblèmes. Toujours à vous contrrrredirrrre.  
  
Mais personne ne l'écouta.  
  
- Écoutez, dit Rogue à Nëmy, si vous ne prenez pas ce sérum, vous risquez de mourir.  
  
- Et si....si je ne....si je ne me souviens pas.... je risque aussi.... de mourir. Professeur.  
  
Le Professeur Rogue se tourna vers Dumbledore. Ce dernier regarda Nëmy de manière incrédule quelques instants. Il semblait avoir été pétrifié par ses paroles. Il descendit de la table et s'assis. Puis Dumbledore revient à lui. Il sourit à Nëmy en prenant ses mains dans les siennes.  
  
- Quelle que soit la situation, vous retombez toujours sur vos pattes  
ma chère.  
  
- Vous pourriez nous expliquer ? Je ne suis pas certain de comprendre. J'en suis même persuadé ! s'exclama Ron. Il exprimait l'opinion générale de la salle.  
  
- L'Omrilopètre mon cher Mrs Weasley, l'Omrilopètre. répondit Dumbledore.  
  
- Bien sûrrrr...., dit Viktor. L'Omrrrrilopètrrrrre contenu dans le Vérrrritasérrrrum.... Elle brrrrise les sorrrrrtilèges d'Amnésie. Nous avons été tous stupide de ne pas y penser....  
  
- Avoue....Avoue que ....que j'ai été....commença à dire Nëmy en se tournant vers son cousin. Elle était à bout de force. Que j'ai été.... plus futée....que le champion.de Durmstrang.... sur ce coup-ci, fini t'elle par dire avant de se remettre à tousser .  
  
Viktor déposa doucement sa main sur le front de la jeune fille et la regarda avec un étrange lueur dans les yeux.  
  
- Vous savez ce que cela veut dire ? demanda Rogue au Professeur Dumbledore. Le Ministère à fait avancé la date du procès, non pas pour l'aider mais pour lui nuire. Pour l'éloigner des Détraqueurs avant son procès.  
  
- Je le sais bien Severus. Je le sais bien.... Et cela veut aussi dire que des choses bien plus sombres que je ne me l'imaginais se trouvent dans son esprit, soupira Dumbledore. Mais elle survivra. Nous devons la laisser dormir avant de l'aider.  
  
- Je ne comprends pas, dit Ron.  
  
- Les règles du jeu ont changées Mr Weasley. Pour vous expliquer simplement, dit Dumbledore, ce n'est pas Lucius Malefoy qui lui a tendu un piège. C'est elle qui lui en a tendu un. Si, comme je l'ai crû avec Viktor, Lucius Malefoy avait tout mis en ?uvre pour éliminer Nëmy avec le Véritaserum, sachant à l'avance comment elle allait réagir, alors cela aurait voulu dire que le Ministère aurait devancé la date du Procès pour la sauver, ou au moins entendre ses dires à temps. Et pour ne pas que les Détracqueurs ne la tue avant, car elle était affaiblie. Or, ce n'est absolument pas le cas. Le plan de Nëmy était de prendre du Véritasérum pour briser les sortilèges d'amnésies qui pesaient sur elle. Avec les pouvoirs des Détraqueurs, le Véritasérum agit plus rapidement. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle se souvienne de ce qui est caché au fond de son esprit. Et avec le temps, son plan aurait sans doute réussi si la date de son procès n'avait pas changé.  
  
-Alorrrs, cela veut dire que quelqu'un quelque part à compris ce qu'elle voulait faire et à fait des pressions sur le Ministère pour ne pas qu'elle se souvienne à temps pourrrr son prrrocès, mais qui ?  
  
Harry regarda Ron et Hermione pour voir s'ils avaient compris la même chose. Comment ? Le Ministère a voulu la supprimer ? Pourquoi ?  
  
- Alors elle savait parfaitement qu'elle allait souffrir ainsi, demanda Harry, incrédule.  
  
- Non pas autant....Pour de simples Sortilèges d'Amnésie dit conventionnels, le Véritasérum les auraient détruites en moins d'une demi- journée.  
  
- Alors pourquoi est t'elle dans cet état depuis trois jours ? demanda Hermione.  
  
- Parce que les sorts pratiqués sur elle sont des sorts de Magie Noires, dit Rogue. Si vous vouliez une preuve Professeur Dumbledore, vous l'avez.  
  
- Pour cela, il faudrait que vous le répétiez en détail devant le Conseil Severus, dit Dumbledore.  
  
Rogue regarda le Professeur Dumbledorel'?il brillant.  
  
- Jamais, dit t'il, la voix rauque ne regardant le sol. Je ne peux pas.Pas avec lui ici....  
  
Un silence de mort tomba sur le Détentium. Personne n'osa regarder Rogue. Craignait t'il Malefoy ? Ou bien le Grand Conseil ? Ou encore le jugement des sorciers de la salle ?  
  
Harry vit Nëmy se recoquillé sur elle -même comme un animal sans défense. Ses mains tremblaient de manière convulsive. Harry l'avait déjà vu dans cet état, mais quand ?  
  
- Nëmy est malade continua Dumbledore, car elle met toute son énergie à se souvenir de quelque chose. Et nous devons l'aider à se souvenir.  
  
- Ce que je me demande dit Ginny, c'est pourquoi chercher t'elle à comprendre maintenant ? Pourquoi n'a t'elle pas chercher avant ?  
  
- Il a dû y avoir un élément déclencheur. Quelque chose s'est produit à Azkaban, répondit Rogue. Qu'est ce que vous chercher Nëmy ? Qu'est ce que vous voyiez ?  
  
Un élément déclencheur....un élément déclencheur....  
  
Ces mots résonnèrent dans l'esprit de Harry comme une cloche antique dans les cathédrales. Ses mains tremblantes lui rappelaient...Souviens-toi Harry, souviens-toi....lui rappelaient le jour où Malefoy est venu à l'école voir Dumbledore avec Fudge....Le jour où Lucius Malefoy était venu à Poudlard voir son fils.... Le jour où Nëmy et lui s'était parlé dans le Hall !  
  
Tous se mis en place dans la tête de Harry. Le puzzle était complet.  
  
- Elle a vu Lucius Malefoy ! s'exclama Harry. C'est ce qui a tout  
déclencher !  
  
- Explique-toi vite Harry, dit Dumbledore.  
  
Ron et Hermione le regardèrent avec des yeux exorbités. Ils venaient de comprendre à leur tours.  
  
- La première fois qu'ils ont eut une brève discussion ensemble fut à l'école, avant l'orage, dit Harry. En voyant Malefoy, Nëmy su qu'elle l'avait déjà rencontré, mais ne savait sans doute pas où. C'est pourquoi elle a semblé si familière avec lui. Mais elle a dû me demander son nom parce que ne s'en souvenait pas. Je me souviens qu'ils s'étaient fusillés de regard tous les deux. C'étai même pire que cela. Et je me souviens aussi qu'elle semblait avoir peur. De quoi ? Elle ne le sait sans doute même pas elle-même....La peur ? C'est ça ! Elle recherche le pourquoi de sa peur ! Lorsque nous nous sommes disputés cette nuit là, Nëmy a sans doute tenté de trouver un moyen de briser les sortilèges d'amnésies par elle-même, c'est pourquoi elle est allée dans la Réserve. C'est à ce moment que Cho l'a vu comme un zombi. Mais pourquoi est t'elle allée dans la Forêt interdire comme l'on dit les jumeaux, ça je l'ignore? Harry pensais à haute voix. Et pourquoi avec mes vêtements, ça non plus. Peu importe....Malefoy de son côté à sans doute voulu l'attraper une bonne fois pour toutes et à avertis lui-même le Ministère. C'est lui qui a parlé et c'est pourquoi les Détracqueurs ont débarqué cette-nuit-là. Il devait savoir que c'était bien elle qui avait commis les vols dans l'école. Il l'avait reconnu.C'est pourquoi il souriait tellement.  
  
Harry avait pensé tellement vite qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir perdu des bouts de son récit lui-même.  
  
- C'est vrai ! s'exclama à son tour Ron. Lorsqu'ils se sont vus, elle lui a dit qu'être dans une jungle ou une autre était pareil par ce qu'elle était toujours pourchassée !  
  
Harry s'approcha de la table où était toujours étendue Nëmy et dit à voix basse.  
  
- Tu connais Malefoy depuis longtemps, n'est ce pas ?  
  
- Non....je ne le connais pas....dit faiblement Nëmy. Sa voix....  
  
- Quelle voix ? demanda encore Harry.  
  
- Sa voix dans le boisé....Un feu...  
  
Harry regarda Hermione. Ce pourrait t'il qu'il s'agisse des feux lors de l'Attaque? Ou au village moldu ?  
  
- Un feu ? Quel feu ? demanda Igor Van Tchev.  
  
- Il y a eut un feu....l'eau coule sous le pont.  
  
- Le feu au village Moldu ? demanda Harry, c'est de cela dont tu veux parler ?  
  
- Est-ce que c'est ce Malefoy qui t'a capturrée ? demanda Viktor.  
  
- Le son des flots.... Il fait noir....  
  
- Est ce Lucius Malefoy qui vous a capturé dans ce village Moldu la nuit où vous avez rencontré Mr Potter ? demanda Rogue.  
  
- C'est impossible Professeur, Nëmy ne fait pas partie de la liste, dit alors Hermione qui mis fin à ce flot de questions.  
  
Tous demeurèrent silencieux un moment.  
  
- Une liste ? demanda Dumbledore. Mais de quelle liste voulez-vous parler Miss Granger.  
  
C'est alors que Hermione leur expliqua l'origine de cette liste qu'elle avait reçue pour Nëmy le lendemain de son arrestation. Elle la donna à Dumbledore.  
  
- Miss Granger dit vrai. Tous les noms des disparus sont là.  
  
- Est-ce que je peux la voirrr, demanda Viktor. Dumbledore lui tendit la feuille de parchemin.  
  
- Je veux.... la voir, dit Nëmy.  
  
Viktor la plaça devant les yeux de sa cousine. Elle sembla figée, les yeux exorbités Quelques secondes plus tard, Nëmy secoua la tête et se mis à pleurer, à trembler et à se crisper. Puis Nëmy se mis à se débattre et à hurler. Elle se redressa de sur la table et se pris la tête entre ses mains. Viktor prit la tête de Nëmy entre les siennes.  
  
- Rrregarde-moi Nëmyrria...Rrrregarde-moi....Qu'est ce que tu as ?  
  
Les yeux de Nëmy tournaient dans leurs orbites. Elle se mis à avoir des convulsions. Harry et les autres reculèrent pour lui donner plus d'air. Le Professeur Rogue et Arthur Weasley tentèrent, d'aider Viktor à contrôler Nëmy, mais en vain. Rien ne fonctionna. A l'esprit de Harry, cela sembla prendre des heures. Qu'est ce qui se passait ? Nëmy ne faisait qu'émettre des sons incompréhensibles. Elle se débattait contre un ennemi invisible. Nëmy hurlait. Hurlait sans cesse. Hurlait contre quoi ? Contre qui ?  
  
- N'y a t'il pas un sort que vous pouvez faire pour l'aider Professeur, demanda Harry, inquiète. On ne peut pas la laisser comme ça !  
  
Le Directeur avait fermé ses yeux, comme s'il voulait se concentrer sur les paroles que Nëmy disait. Dumbledore ne répondit pas.  
  
La respiration de Nëmy était saccadée. Harry eut peur que le c?ur de la jeune bulgare ne flanche. Puis elle ferma les yeux. Un grand frisson parcouru le corps de Nëmy et elle ne dit plus rien. Il n'eut plus de pleures. Plus de cris. Plus de larmes. Que le silence. Harry crû que Nëmy était morte. Doucement, Viktor, Rogue et Arthur relâchèrent leur étreinte. Nëmy respira normalement. Elle semblait dormir. Tous la regardèrent intensément. Qu'allait t'il se passer ?  
  
Nëmy rouvrit les yeux et regarda autour d'elle. Elle était tellement épuisée qu'elle avait de gros cernes noirs autour de ses yeux bruns-verts pâles. Elle se redressa doucement et tenta de descendre de la table, mais Viktor la retint.  
  
- Où vas-tu comme cela ?  
  
- C'est l'heure de nom procès non ? Je dois aller me changer.  
  
Puis elle se leva en titubant. Arthur l'aida à s'asseoir sur une des chaises en velours pourpres.  
  
- Merci Monsieur. Qui êtes-vous?  
  
- Arthur Weasley, lui répondit ce dernier avec un sourire.  
  
- Alors, c'est vous mon oncle, continua t'elle en souriant également. Merci encore.  
  
Tout ce qui venait de se passer dans les heures précédentes sembla être un mauvais rêve. Un très mauvais rêve dont tous venaient de se réveiller. Si cela n'avait pas été des grands signes que fatigue que montrait la jeune fille, rien des souffrances qu'elle venait de surmonter ne paraissait. En l'observant plus longuement par contre, Harry remarqua une ombre dans le regard de Nëmy. C'était le regard de la Haine. Plus profond encore que ce jour de fin Novembre, lorsque Malefoy était venu à l'école. À ce moment, il y avait de la rage et de la crainte à la fois dans les yeux de la jeune Bulgare. Aujourd'hui, la crainte était chose du passé. Nëmy avait t'elle trouvé le pourquoi de sa crainte ?  
  
- Vous êtes certaines de vouloir aller devant le conseil Maintenant ? demanda le Professeur Dumbledore.  
  
Nëmy approuva d'un signe de tête. Dumbledore alla donc envoyer un message à travers la cheminé de la pièce.  
  
- Il faut battre le fer pendant qu'il est encore chaud, non ? dit t'elle. Et il est temps que j'entre dans la cours des grands, n'est ce pas Grand- mère ?  
  
Mrs Van Tchev regarda sa petite fille avec rage, mais ne dis rien.  
Puis Nëmy se tourna vers Igor Van Tchev et lui sourit tristement.  
  
- J'aurais aimé te revoir ailleurs....Papa....  
  
Le fantôme de Igor Van Tchev flotta près d'elle et la regarda dans les  
yeux.  
  
- Et tu le feras ma fille. Je te le promets....  
  
Nëmy eut un rire amer.  
  
- La dernière fois que tu m'as fait une promesse....Tu es mort....  
  
Je ne peux pas mourir deux fois Nëmyria...  
  
- Mais.... mais moi....il me reste encore une chance, dit t'elle les  
yeux pleins de larmes. Je ne veux pas retourner là-bas....  
  
- Te souviens-tu de ce que je te disais lorsque tu étais petite ? dit  
t'il. Que la foudre pouvait bien s'abattre...  
  
- ...Qu'elle ne m'atteindrait jamais....  
  
Igor déposa un froid baiser sur le front de sa fille.  
  
Il eut une nouvelle détonation dans la cheminée.  
  
- Ils sont prêts, dit Dumbledore.  
  
- Attendez Professeur, dit Hermione. Les autres témoignages n'étaient pas terminés ! Ils n'ont quand même pas continué sans vous !  
  
- Si. Quelqu'un d'autre à pris la relève  
  
- Qui ?  
  
- Mes feuilles de Parchemins, dit t'il en souriant légèrement. Allons y maintenant, si vous être prête Nëmy.  
  
Quatre transites s'approchèrent pour escorter la jeune fille. Avant de sortir du Détentium, elle fut menottée. Avec l'aide de Viktor et de Ivan. Nëmy marcha tranquillement jusqu'à l'escalier. Puis elle monta sur le dos de son Ivan pour descendre jusque dans la Chambre de Vérité. Dumbledore leur expliqua que la chambre était trop loin sous le sol pour pouvoir utiliser la cheminé. La Cheminé Manque d'air et il est impossible de se rendre à la Chambre. Il devait donc tous marcher.  
  
Avant d'arriver à la porte menant à la Chambre, Igor embrassa de nouveau sa fille et Harry, Ron, Ivan, Viktor, Ginny et Hermione et le reste de la famille dirent au revoir à Nëmy. Alors qu'il allait à franchir la porte, Harry vit Lucius Malefoy parlant à l'extérieur de la salle avec un vieil homme aux cheveux longs. Il avait un air familier. Tous deux s'arrêtèrent de parler lorsque Nëmy, escortée des quatre Transites et par Dumbledore passa devant eux. En les voyant, Nëmy ralentis le pas et les fixèrent intensément.  
  
- Serez-vous capable de rester consciente tout au long de votre procès? dit Mr Malefoy d'une voix méprisante.  
  
- Ne répondez pas, ordonna Dumbledore d'une voix qui cachait mal sa colère.  
  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi....Cher Mr Malefoy... répondit Nëmy malgré l'avertissement. Vous devriez vous inquiéter pour vous-même...  
  
- Puis-je savoir pourquoi ?  
  
- Parce que votre Maître ne sera pas très content lorsqu'il apprendra que je suis toujours en vie et surtout en liberté à la fin de cette journée.  
  
Puis Nëmy continua son chemin comme si elle avait dit quelque chose de tout à fait normal. Harry vit Dumbledore retenir un sourire.  
  
Harry se dépêcha de retrouver Ginny, Hermione et Ron assis dans la salle ovale.  
  
- Où étais-tu ? demanda Ginny.  
  
Harry n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Les grandes portes massives au bout de la salle s'ouvrirent et la jeune Bulgare entra. Les Transites la menèrent au centre de la salle où se trouvais une chaise et des chaînes. Docilement, Nëmy s'y assis. Elle fut enchaînée. Une fois que les Transites se furent retirées, Dumbledore s'approcha de la jeune fille. Un sorcier assis à la droite de Cornelius Fudge se leva.  
  
- Accusé C-49, vous compatissez aujourd'hui 7 décembre 1995 devant le Grand Conseil Des Sorciers. Vous êtes accusée de non-respect des clauses de votre libération et de non-respect des règlements du Ministère concernant les potions de Hautes Magie que vous avez fait au collège Poudlard le vendredi 10 Novembre. Vous êtes également accusé d'avoir incité une sorcière mineure de premier niveau à avoir fabriqué une potion de Guérison de Haute Magie. Vous êtes également accusé pour les vols de livres de Magie Noir dans la Bibliothèque de Poudlard, l'école de Sorcellerie de Grande-Bretagne. Vous êtes accusé pour le vol l'épée de Griffondor qui se passa au collège Poudlard, le 24 octobre dernier. Vous êtes aussi soupçonné de complot avec les Mangemorts, d'enlèvement, et Mangemortisme. Que plaidez-vous ?  
  
- Non coupable, dit t'elle.  
  
- Jurez-vous de dire la vérité.  
  
- J'y suis bien obligée, soupira la jeune fille. Euh....je veux dire, oui je le jure.  
  
- Vous pouvez commencer Professeur Dumbledore, dit Cornelius Fudge.  
  
- Merci, monsieur le Ministre. Avant toute chose....pourriez-vous nous dire qui vous êtes jeune fille ? dit le Directeur de Poudlard en regardant Nëmy par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lunes.  
  
Harry ne comprenait pas. Le nom de Nëmy était protégé par un sort d'anti- diffusion....Comment pourrait t'elle...Elle ne le pouvait pas sans utiliser la magie ou bien une baguette. Nëmy ne semblait pas comprendre non plus où Dumbleodre voulait en venir. Elle se tourna vers lui, en fronçant les sourcils quelques instants. Puis son visage encore pâle s'illumina. Nëmy se tourna vers le Ministre de la Magie, qui se trouvait tout en haut de l'estrade, et le regarda droit dans les yeux.  
  
- Je suis la Panthère. 


	23. Chapite XXII: La Cage De La Panthère

Harry Potter et Le Cercle Maudit  
  
Chapitre XXII : La Cage De La Panthère  
  
Les sorcières et sorciers présents dans la salle furent sidérés pendant quelques secondes. Puis aussi subtile, mais puissant qu'un orage qui gronde au loin, des voix dans la salle s'élevèrent dans les estrades. En quelques secondes à peine, les murmures devinrent des cris de protestation. Plusieurs sorciers près de Nëmy se levèrent et se mirent à la pointer de doigt. Harry ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils disaient. Les rageuses paroles de la foule s'entremêlaient pour devenir qu'un échos d'incompréhension et de mépris.  
  
- C'est une enfant ! dit un vieil homme.  
  
- C'est un scandale ! Où est la sécurité... coupa l'un.  
  
- Ca ne pouvait être qu'elle... commença l'autre.  
  
- Ce n'est pas possible, c'est u....  
  
- Mangemort ! s'écria une jeune dame.  
  
- Menteuse ! C'est insensé.  
  
- Elle ?! Ici ?! Comment est ce possible ?  
  
-Espèce d....  
  
Harry se tourna vers Hermione et Ron qui regardaient maintenant la jeune bulgare avec des points d'interrogation dans les yeux. Ils ne semblaient pas comprendre plus que lui. Hermione surtout. Elle avait( presque) crû en l'innocence de Nëmy et voilà que cette dernière se révélait être une criminelle bien connue des sorciers.  
  
Bill et Percy, eux, demeuraient silencieux, serrant les poids, regardant la foule avec une once de mépris dans les yeux. Et Viktor fixait sa cousine comme s'il tentait de communiquer avec elle par la pensé.  
  
Pourquoi Dumbledore avait agit ainsi ? Nëmy était la Panthère ? Cela n'avait aucun sens pour Harry. Il était confus. Nëmy était cette personne dont on avait parlé dans le journal le lundi précédent ? Celle dont Hermione avait tant cherché l'identité dans les journaux ? Et celle dont le Ministère avait nié l'arrestation ? Qu'est ce que cela voulait dire ? Et pourquoi Nëmy ne leur avait t'elle rien dit ? Et pourquoi les gens étaient- t-ils si méchants envers elle.  
  
Assise seule au centre de cette foule orageuse, Nëmy tentait de trouver un regard sur qui d'appuyer. Elle ne s'était, de toute évidence, pas attendue à une telle réaction de la part des gens présent dans la salle. Elle semblait terrorisé par la peur. La jeune fille porta son regard vers Dumbledore, qui n'avait pas cessez de la regarder avec amitié.  
  
Les gens du Grand Conseil demeurèrent silencieux. Peut-être pour ramener l'ordre. Cornelius Fudge se leva de son siège et leva la main pour calmer la foule. Lorsque le silence revient enfin, le Ministre se tourna vers Dumbledore, un regard rageux dans les yeux. Lucius Malefoy, quant à lui, bien que surpris au début, sembla satisfait de la situation.  
  
- Je suppose que vous êtes fier de vous Professeur Dumbledore, dit t'il. Que cherchiez-vous à prouver avec tout cela ?  
  
- Et bien....comme nous avons pu le constater, notre jeune amie ici est bien connue malgré elle, même si la majorité d'entre vous ignorez son nom réel. De manière générale, vous tous qui êtes réunis ici aujourd'hui, connaissez le passé de cette jeune fille. Vous savez aussi que sur elle pesait de lourds sort de réclusion fait par différents Transites et Obliator provenant des différents Ministère d'Europe. Vous n'ignorez donc pas messieurs et mesdames, que cette jeune personne enchaînée et accusée n'a pas pu agir seule pour sortir de son pays. Une personne sous enchantements ne peut briser par lui-même les sorts fait contre elle. La question reste à savoir : Qui a agit pour elle ? Toutes les possibilités doivent être vérifiées. Un Mangemort ? Peut-être. Un membre de sa famille ? Cela aussi est possible. Un sorcier connaissant les contres-sorts à pratiquer ? Toutes ses combinaisons sont possibles.  
  
- Nous n'en somme pas encore à la conclusion Professeur Dumbledore, dit Fudge.  
  
- Vous vouliez que je m'explique. C'est ce que j'ai fait. Son identité et sa présence ici sont une preuve en elle-même qu'elle est innocente à mon sens...  
  
- Nous verrons cela nous-même Professeur Dumbledore. Commencé maintenant, ordonna le Ministre d'une voix qui se voulait ennuyer et quelque peu colérique.  
  
- Très bien, dit Dumbledore en souriant. Il se tourna vers Nëmy et s'approcha d'elle. J'espère que je ne vous ai pas fait peur avec tout ce tapage ?  
  
- Peur ? Non. Surprise serait plutôt le mot exact.  
  
- Dîtes-moi.... demanda Dumbledore avec des yeux brillants, êtes-vous une Mangemort ?  
  
Nëmy fut un peu déroutée par cette question directe.  
  
- Euh....Non, absolument pas. Je n'ai jamais voulu m'enchaîner aux caprices de quelqu'un et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais commencer, dit t'elle avec conviction.  
  
- C'est ridicule ! s'exclama alors Lucius Malefoy. Toute personne saine d'esprit répondait « non » à cette question. Voyons Dumbledore, ce n'est pas une preuve....  
  
- Et je vous rappelle Mr Malefoy que l'accusée est toujours sous l'effet du Véritasérum et ce jusqu'à ce que tous les sorts d'Amnésie pratiqués sur elle soient brisées. N'est ce pas là, une preuve accablante d'un complot contre cette jeune fille ?  
  
- L'accusée a très bien pu s'affliger ces sorts elle-même, répondit Malefoy. Rappelez-vous Lockhard.... Il est toujours à Sainte- Mangouste.... Et de toute façon, rien ne prouve que ces fameux sortilèges d'Amnésie ont vraiment touchés l'accusée...  
  
Dumbledore se tourna à nouveau vers Nëmy, ignorant le dernier commentaire de Lucius Malfoy.  
  
- Aviez-vous une baguette avec vous lors de votre arrivé à Poudlard ? Ou bien même avant ?  
  
Nëmy rit.  
  
- Je n'avais même pas le droit d'avoir une cuillère à thé dans ma chambre, alors encore moins une baguette....Pardon...Je veux dire, non, je n'avais pas de baguette. Ni à ce moment, ni même avant. La seule que j'ai tenue entre mes mains fut l'ancienne vous appartenant que vous m'avez donné lors de votre première visite à l'infirmerie après l'Halloween Professeur, dit t'elle avec un sourire timide.  
  
Dans les salles, des faibles murmures se firent entendre. Certain semblaient choqués. « Les gens n'ont pas l'air convaincu » pensa Harry.  
  
- Parmi les charges qui pèsent contre vous, continua Dumbledore, une concerne vos clauses de libération. Depuis combien de temps étiez-vous emprisonnez ?  
  
- Depuis deux ans. Pendant deux ans, je n'ai eu aucun contact avec les gens de l'extérieur, sauf avec les gens travaillant avec nous.  
  
Harry eut un pincement au c?ur. Jamais il avait passé que Nëmy avait pu être emprisonnée pour des vols qu'elle avait fait auparavant. Il avait toujours pensé que cela avait dû mal tourner un jour, comme il avait crû le comprendre à l'infirmerie, mais jamais dans ce sens. Harry se souvient alors de ce jour de novembre, le lendemain de l'Halloween, où il avait demandé à Nëmy pourquoi elle n'était pas au courant pour les événements de l'été, pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers et pour son propre cousin. Elle n'avait pas été mise au courant pour la délégation Bulgare et pour les disparitions non plus, parce qu'elle était en prison. Harry se sentait mal d'avoir chercher à savoir. Il se souvint que la jeune fille avait semblé mal à l'aise. Il comprenait pourquoi désormais.  
  
Harry regarda vers sa droite, du côté de Viktor et vit que celui-ci avait fermé les yeux et baissé la tête. Il avait serré les points si forts sur sa robe de sorcier....Lorsque Viktor rouvrit les yeux, il regarda Nëmy. Harry vit dans les yeux du jeune champion bulgare de l'incompréhension et une rage qu'il ne lui avait encore jamais vu.  
  
- Nous n'étions pas au courrrrant, murmura Viktor. Pendant deux ans.Je me suis demandé....pendant deux ans, il n'y a eu que le silence.... et cela pourrrquoi ?  
  
- Quel étaient ces clauses je vous pris ? continua le Professeur Dumbledore.  
  
- De demeurer au pays durant une période de six mois, avec vérification hebdomadaire de mon évolution au sein de la société, par un représentant du gouvernement Bulgare, dit t'elle, semblant récité une leçon apprise à l'école.  
  
- Parlons maintenant de ces fameux vols. Vous reconnaissez les avoir commis ?  
  
- Oui. Tous, sauf l'épée de Griffondor et les traductions lorsque je me trouvais à l'infirmerie, répondit Nëmy.  
  
- Comment êtes-vous entré dans la Salle commune de Griffondor ? demanda Dumbledore par-dessus ses lunettes. Il avait toujours cherché à savoir.  
  
- Et bien pour être honnête...J'ai eu un complice. Mais ne vous méprenez pas, il n'était pas au courant, dit t'elle en se tournant vers Harry.  
  
« Quoi ? Oh non. » Harry crû qu'il avait halluciné. « Oh non.... par pitié... ne me dis pas que c'est moi.... »  
  
- Lors de son arrivé à Poudlard, expliqua Nëmy, Monsieur Potter a dû faire un détour du côté de l'infirmerie pour une raison que j'ignore, avant de se rendre à la Salle commune de Griffondor. C'est là qu'Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley et le reste de la petite famille sont allés en quittant Harry cette nuit-là. Mais ils étaient beaucoup trop nombreux pour que je les suive sans me faire repérer, car j'étais mal en point. J'ai donc décidé suivre Potter. Et j'ai attendu près de l'infirmerie, tentant d'observé les lieux qui m'entouraient pour mieux pouvoir me cacher. Lorsqu'il revint vers la Salle commune le lendemain matin, Harry dû attendre Ron, car personne ne lui avait donné le mot de passe. Je crois même que Potter m'a vu....Mais il a dû me prendre pour un Professeur, dit t'elle en lui adressant un sourire.  
  
Harry se mis à penser. Il avait complètement oublié. Il avait discuté fermement avec la grosse dame en rose....Elle ne voulait pas le laisser passer....Pour donner l'exemple....Il avait vu un ombre .... Une ombre qui s'éloignait...Harry avait crû qu'il s'agissait de McGonagall....Il s'était à nouveau trompé.  
  
- Lorsqu'il entra, continua Nëmy. Mr Weasley lui donne le mot de passe...enfin... nous donna le mot de passe...  
  
- Qu'avez-vous fait par la suite ? demanda Dumbledore, toujours en regardant Nëmy par-dessus ses lunettes en demi- lune.  
  
- Pendant quelques jours, j'ai observé leur allés et venues. Je suis entrée dans la Salle Commune quelque fois avant le Banquet. Ce soir là, je voulais savoir combien d'élèves pouvaient séjourner dans ce château. J'ignorais qu'il y avait plus d'une maison. Et j'avais besoin de pansements. J'ai donc pris ceux d'Alicia Spinnet. C'est à ce moment-là que je suis tombée sur Ginny Weasley.  
  
- Pourquoi aviez-vous besoins de pansements ?  
  
- Avant de suivre Harry et Hermione dans l'école, je suis allée près du Saul-Cogneur et il s'est abattu sur moi. J'ai eu plusieurs éraflures aux bras et à la jambe droite.  
  
- Qu'avez-vous fait ensuite ?  
  
- Je suis retournée dans ma cachette. Dans les tours secondaires. Ginny m'a suivie, mais elle a perdu ma trace. Je pense qu'elle est retournée au Banquet quelque temps, puis est revenue me chercher. Sans succès. Par contre, elle est revenue à la charge quelques jours plus tard et elle m'a eu comme un animal alors.soupira Nëmy.  
  
- Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Dumbledore.  
  
- Elle m'a attirée hors de ma cachette avec de la nourriture.... Je ne pouvais pas sortir sans risquer de tomber sur des premières. Vous savez, au début de l'année, on cherche toujours nos locaux. Et j'avais peur que l'un d'eux me prenne pour une préfète et qu'ils se rendent compte de mon ignorance de l'école et me dénonce. Alors je restais cachée le jour et je ne sortais que la nuit, en priant le ciel de ne pas tomber sur un Professeur ou bien sur Peeves. Mais au bouts de trois jours, je fus incapable d'endurer ma faim d'avantage. Je ne tenais plus en place et j'ai donc pris ce qu'elle m'avait amené. Évidemment....elle m'attendait de pied ferme avec un sortilège....dit Nëmy en se tournant vers Ginny avec un sourire.  
  
- Et pour les autres Salles communes ?  
  
- Une fois que Ginny m'eut découverte, et convaincue de la laisser faire sa potion contre les infections, elle m'a présenté à Dobby, l'Elfe de maison. Elle avait tellement peur qu'on me trouve. Comme vous le savez, c'est Dobby qui s'occupe de la maison des Griffondor. Il m'a trouvé une cachette dans la buanderie et dans les cuisines. Je ne voulais pas toujours demeurer dans les tours, car vous m'auriez vite découverte autrement. Dans la buanderie, je mis la main sur des uniformes. Avec ses vêtements en main, il fut facile pour moi de me faufiler parmi les élèves, d'entendre les mots de passe, puis d'entrer. Ensuite, il ne me restait plus qu'à attendre que tout votre beau petit monde soit couché pour sortir, questions de connaître le plus vite possible les lieux, les salles et les habitudes des gens.  
  
- Vous avez passé tout de même quatre mois caché dans le château. J'aimerais savoir ce que vous avez fait de votre temps.  
  
À ce moment Lucius Malefoy intervient, en rejettent à Nëmy un regard hargneux.  
  
- Je ne vois pas pourquoi nous devrions écouter plus longtemps les aventures tumultueuses de cette personne qui s'est joué des règles et des lois. Quel est le sens de tout ceci ?  
  
- Je ne tiens qu'à mettre en relief le comportement de notre amie ici présente. Le Conseil sera alors plus en mesure de conclure si cette jeune fille est en effet une Mangemort au service de Voldemort ou bien une simple âme perdue qui s'est retrouvé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.  
  
Lucius Malefoy lança un regard mauvais vers le Directeur.  
  
- Voyons Professeur Dumbledore, cela n'a rien d'un hasard. Cette fille ne devrait pas être ici et vous le savez autant que nous tous réunis ici.  
  
- Je sais Mr Malefoy, dit le Directeur de Poudlard avec un sourire. Et cela nous ramène à la même question que j'ai posée au début: Qui a tout mis en ?uvre pour la placer au Collège ? Mais surtout pourquoi ?  
  
Lucius Malefoy s'appraîtait à répliquer, mais choisit plutôt de se taire et de retourner sagement à sa place. Il ne s'avouait cependant pas encore vaincu.  
  
- Veuillez continuer jeune fille, dit Dumbledore, à moins que cela soit contre la volonté de conseil.  
  
Du haut de l'estrade, Cornelius Fudge se contenta de faire un signe de la main lasse, pour dire à Nëmy de continuer. - Au bout de deux semaines, je connaissais trois des quatre mots de passe. J'ai emprunté l'Histoire de Poudlard pour comprendre où j'étais et un livre de Géographie Moldue pour me situer. Puis des montres et autres différentes choses dont j'avais de besoin.  
  
- Ginny n'a jamais rien dis.  
  
- Oh si....tous les jours, elle me cassait les oreilles avec ça.  
  
Harry se tourna vers Ginny et vit que cette dernière souriait tristement. Elle se disait peut-être qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à protéger Nëmy correctement.  
  
- Et ensuite ? demanda Dumbledore.  
  
- Vers la fin du mois de Septembre, j'ai décidé de partir, continua Nëmy. J'ai volé des vêtements dans les quatre maisons pour les voyages, des lunettes car les miennes étaient fichues. Ginny a tenté de faire une autre potion contre les blessures et les infections pour le voyage, mais Rogue l'a prise sur le fait et a écrit à sa mère je crois. Pour me venger, je suis allée prendre moi-même des ingrédients dans son bureau avoua la jeune fille.  
  
Harry sourit. Cela n'était pas la première fois que Rogue était victime d'un voleur dans son armoire personnelle, mais cela devait bien être la première fois qu'un élève était si honnête et disait la vérité sur son mobile...Mais il faut dire que Nëmy n'avait pas vraiment le choix, non....  
  
- Et j'ai aussi pris une des épées appartenant aux armures de l'école, continua Nëmy. Mais cela n'a servit à rien... soupira t'elle. Une fois passé la cabane de Hagrid, j'ai été attaquée par des créatures dans Forêt interdite qui m'ont repoussé jusqu'au Saul-Cogneur. J'ai failli y passer cette fois...  
  
- Comment êtes-vous revenue au Château ?  
  
- J'en sais rien...Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai fait pour ne pas finir en brochette alors...Tout ce que je sais, c'est que Dobby s'est occupé de moi avec les autres Elfes des cuisines et que Ginny à chercher en vain un enchantement pouvait m'aider. J'étais tellement malade Professeur...J'avais L'impression de devenir quelqu'un d'autre...Ginny m'a dit que j'ai déliré durant deux jours entiers, puis que je me suis calmé grâce aux soins continus de Dobby...Le pauvre, il ne dormait plus....Une fois que j'ai été un peu mieux, deux semaines plus tard environ, je suis demeurée dans les cuisines. C'est à ce moment que l'épée fut volée. J'ai tout de suite pensé que j'allais être accusée si on me prenait à Poudlard. J'ai donc décidé de tenter ma chance à nouveau pour sortir du Château. Ginny voulu m'aider, même si je n'étais pas d'accord. Nous avons pris du Polychaînon, des capes, et bien d'autres choses dans les salles communes. Le soir de l'Halloween, après que tout le monde fut descendu dans la Grande Salle, je suis sortie avec Ginny. Mais il y avait beaucoup trop de surveillance. Nous sommes allés nous cacher dans la cabane de Hagrid. J'y ai vu les loups qui nous attendaient. Je pouvais les entendre...Les sentir...Je ne voulais pas que Ginny soit blessée par ma faute, et comme je n'avais pas la force de courir seule, nous avons rebroussé chemin. Je suis allée dans les tours secondaires pour être seule, puis Ginny est retournée dans la salle Commune des Griffordor où elle est tombée sur ces frères, Mr Potter et Miss Granger, comme vous le savez.  
  
- Revenons au vol je vous pris. Avez- vous retournez tous les livres et redonné à leurs propriétaires tous les biens que vous leurs aviez pris? demanda Dumbledore en inscrivant quelque chose sur un parchemin devant lui.  
  
- Pour ne plus entendre Ginny, je lui ai promis de tout retourner au bout de deux jours. Mais je n'ai pas pu tenir ma promesse...dit sombrement Nëmy.  
  
Le Professeur Dumbledore, se tourna vers la jeune fille, visiblement déconcerté.  
  
- Que voulez vous dire ? Qu'avez-vous pris sans le retourner ? Et quant avez-vous fait ? demanda t'il.  
  
- Du Polychaînon et des vêtements appartenant à Harry Potter. Je n'ai pas pu les lui remettre parce que j'ai été arrêté alors que je les portais toujours. Et pour ce qui est du Polychaînon, et bien j'ai tout simplement oublié...  
  
Dumbledore lui sourit. Il avait probablement crû durant une fraction de seconde que la jeune bulgare lui avait caché certains éléments importants.  
  
- Chère enfant, j'ai maintenant une question délicate à vous poser : Avez-vous vu Voldemort avant votre venue au Château de Poudlard?  
  
La foule frémit de nouveau à ce nom, comme elle l'avait fait lorsque Harry avait prononcé ce nom maudit.  
  
- Non, répondit la jeune bulgare...Enfin je ne crois pas... Pour dire la vérité, je ne saurais faire la différence entre lui et un Mangemort.  
  
- Savez-vous quelque chose à son sujet ?  
  
- Tout ce que je sais, je le tiens de la bouche des autres prisonniers. Je ne crois pas que nous pouvons vraiment leurs faire confiance, mais il est dit entre les murs que le Seigneur des Ténèbres serait caché quelque part non loin d'ici... près de Black Falls si mes souvenirs ne me trompent pas.  
  
Un silence de mort s'abattit alors dans la salle qui était déjà silencieuse. Ce silence était palpable. On aurait dit que tout le gens de la foule avait retenu leur souffle en même temps.  
  
Dumbledore regarda étrangement Nëmy quelques secondes. Comme s'il voulait lire ses pensés ou bien voir à travers elle. Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur Lucius Malefoy dont le regard faisait la navette entre Nëmy et Dumbledore. Mr Malefoy souriait étrangement. Comme si tout cela était fait contre sa volonté. Les seconde se succédaient, mais personne n'osait parler. Dumbledore se tourna ensuite vers des sorciers qui se trouvait près de Harry, comme Arthur Weasley, Oleg et Aurélia Krum, assis derrière leur fils, Igor Van Tchev, et d'autres sorciers du Ministère que Harry ne connaissait pas. Ce dernier fut surpris de les voir tous réunis. Il n'avait même pas réalisé qu'ils étaient présents dans la Chambre.  
  
Nëmy regardait le Directeur de Poudlard avec des points d'interrogation dans les yeux. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle avait bien pu dire de mal.  
  
Dumbledore regarda de nouveau la jeune fille et la fixa intensément.  
  
- Connaissiez-vous Elrik McCald ?  
  
Nëmy fronça les sourcils. Elle ne semblait pas comprendre la raison de cette question.  
  
- Non je ne connais pas cet homme, dit t'elle en regardant Dumbledore d'un air soupçonneux. Que cherchait le Directeur ?  
  
- Ce sera tout, merci.  
  
Lucius Malefoy qui avait écouté presque sans interruption la discussion entre l'accusée et son représentant, se leva lentement de sa chaise et alla s'appuyer à une table près de Nëmy. Il croisa les bras quelques instants et fixa la jeune fille avec des yeux moqueurs. La jeune bulgare se contenta de regarder son interlocuteur avec des poignards dans les yeux. Plus les secondes passaient, plus on pouvait sentir dans la salle l'électricité qui émanait de ce premier affront silencieux. Harry, Ron et Hermione retirent leur souffle : L'affrontement final commençait...  
  
Lucius s'éclaircie la voix et commença :  
  
- Que pensez-vous de ce procès ?  
  
- Il n'a absolument aucun sens et aucun fondement.  
  
- Mais nous avons bien des preuves vous accusant.  
  
- Soit, répondit Nëmy. Mais vous oubliez une chose importante cher Mr Malefoy. Très importante même. Les gens d'ici m'accusent d'être une partisane de Voldemort, alors que le Ministère ne reconnaît même pas qu'il est de retour à la vie ! Où est le sens dans tout cela, j'aimerais bien que l'on m'explique...  
  
Lucius Malefoy s'avança alors vers elle.  
  
- Vous savez aussi bien que moi que les Mangemorts n'ont pas besoin du Seigneur Des Ténèbres pour agir, dit Mr Malefoy.  
  
- C'est vrai qu'ils n'ont pas besoin de ...Quel est son nom déjà ? Voldemort, c'est ça... dit Nëmy en le fixant. Ils n'ont besoin en fait que des ordres d'un Mangemort plus haut placé pour attaquer, si j'ai bien compris...N'est ce pas?  
  
- Ne dîtes pas ce nom ! Votre insolence vous mènera à votre perte ! s'exclama Malefoy.  
  
- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais craindre son nom, ou bien même le sorcier lui-même ! Lui qui se trouve à des kilomètres d'ici, caché au fond d'une forêt, alors que le danger immédiat se trouve juste devant mes yeux !  
  
- Alors vous pensez que je suis dangereux pour vous ? d'un ton qui se voulait méprisant.  
  
- Je ne le pense pas, je le sais.  
  
- Et pourquoi cela ? demanda Lucius Malefoy.  
  
- Parce que vous êtes libre. Parce que vous avez des pouvoirs. Vous avez une baguette ici même dans ces lieux. Vous avez encore votre mémoire et vous connaissez la vie et les préoccupations de chaque sorciers qui se trouvent ici. Moi, je me trouve ici, devant vous, enchaînez, sans pouvoirs, sans baguette, sans mémoire et condamnée d'avance. Trouvez-vous que nos rapports de force soit équitable, Mr Malefoy ? Non ils ne le sont pas, et c'est pourquoi je dis que vous êtes un danger pour moi.  
  
Lucius Malefoy semblait agacé par quelque chose. Les traits de son visage s'étaient durcit. Puis il se détourna de Nëmy et continua :  
  
- Vous avez parlez des Mangemorts déjà emprisonnés. Vous leurs faîtes confiance ?  
  
- Pas plus à eux qu'à Détraqueurs, mais ils disent des choses si intéressantes sur vous-même et vos ennemis.... Vous devriez aller y faire un tour...Qui sait ce que vous pourriez apprendre sur votre propre personne ? C'est presque fascinant...  
  
- Je vous rappelle que les Détraqueurs travaillent de pairs avec le Ministère, mademoiselle la Panthère.  
  
- Je ne dis pas qu'ils sont tous corrompus, mais alors expliquer-moi comment Antonin Dolohov a réussit à m'attaquer en pleine nuit avec un couteau de cuisine ? répondit Nëmy avec un sourire effronté. Vous voulez vous les marques ?  
  
- Cela ne m'intéresse guère...dit t'il d'un ton lasse. Ce que j'aimerais savoir par contre, c'est la raison pour laquelle vous avez tenu bon de voler les vêtements de Mr Potter la nuit de votre arrestation. Puis- je savoir, ce qui vous a passé par la tête ?  
  
- Pour l'odeur.  
  
- Que voulez-vous dire ?  
  
- Parce que j'ai la certitude que Potter ne sera jamais attaqué par les bêtes vivantes dans la Forêt Interdite. Jamais ceux qui travaillent pour Voldemort n'attaqueraient celui dont il se réserve le sort non ? Tandis que les autres ne l'attaqueront jamais non plus, car ils savent tous très bien qui il est.  
  
Harry était estomaqué. Quoi ? Ses vêtements ? Ses propres vêtements ont protégés Nëmy...Qu'est ce que c'était que cette histoire ?  
  
- Tout en parlant d'attaque, dit Lucius Malefoy, j'aimerais savoir... comment vous expliquer le fait que vous ayez réussi à traverser la Forêt interdite une première fois sans être attaqué.  
  
- Je ne peux pas l'expliquer...Je ne me souviens pas. Je me suis retrouvé à Poudlard, c'est tout ce que je sais.  
  
- Mais alors d'où vous vient ces coups de griffes qui recouvrent.si mes souvenirs sont exacts...Ah oui c'est ça... dit t'il en tenant un parchemin entre ses doigts, la presque totalité de votre dos et vos deux épaules, de votre jambe droite et de vos avants-bras supérieurs et inférieurs ?  
  
- Les coups de griffes ne sont que sur mon dos et mon épaule gauche. Mais vous connaissez déjà la réponse alors pourquoi voulez vous le savoir ?  
  
- Répondez à la question ! s'exclama Lucius Malefoy.  
  
- Des loups...  
  
- Donc vous connaissez les loups qui se trouvent dans la Forêt Interdite ? dit t'il avec un sourire mauvais. Donc vous reconnaissez que les loups qui protègent l'école vous ont attaqués. Mais vous nous dîtes que vous n'êtes pas Mangemort ? Quelle contradiction !  
  
- Je n'ai jamais dit que j'avais été attaquée par les loups se trouvant dans la Forêt interdite.  
  
- Mais n'avez-vous pas été attaqué par des loups la nuit où vous avez tentez de traverser la Forêt interdite pour la première fois ? N'était-ce pas un soir de pleine lune ? Plusieurs Professeurs ont entendu le Saul- Cogneur s'abattre sur le sol cette nuit là selon leur témoignage.  
  
Harry écoutait la discussion entre Nëmy et le père de Drago et avait l'impression que cela tournait en rond. Qu'est ce que cela changeait bien que Nëmy ait été attaquée un soir de pleine lune ? Cela ne faisait pas d'elle un Mangemort pour autant !  
  
- C'est vrai...par des loups de Pasenghorof qui sont aussi des Animagis lorsqu'ils le veulent, répondit simplement la jeune fille.  
  
- Ce que vous venez de dire n'a jamais été démontré jeune fille, dit Le père de Drago d'un air hautain. Et pourquoi ces loups vous auraient t'ils épargnés ? Par solidarité ? dit Lucius Malefoy en riant. Et de plus, je vous rappelle que ces loups n'ont pas été vus dans la région depuis treize ans. Alors ce que vous dîtes n'a aucun sens...  
  
- Pas vu dans la région ? dit t'elle avec un léger sourire. Tout comme moi...Et pourtant, je suis bien ici devant vous non ? Tout comme ce cher Voldemort qui est revenu à la vie récemment....  
  
- Cessé de dire ce nom !!!! Et rien ne prouve qu'il est bel et bien de retour. Car comme vous l'avez dit au Professeur Dumbledore, vous ne lui avez pas parlé. Mais revenons aux loups. Il y quelque chose que je ne comprenne vraiment pas, dit Lucius Malefoy en faisait les cent pas devant Nëmy. Si je comprends bien ce que vous nous avez dit, vous auriez été attaqué un soir de pleine lune par des loups venus de l'extérieur. Par de simple loup...Mais vous êtes tout de même tombé malade. Trouvez-vous que cela a du sens mademoiselle ?  
  
- Et bien, je ne sais pas si cela à du sens pour vous...Mais je peux vous assurer que je ne me transforme pas en loup-garou par soir de pleine lune Mr Malefoy, si cela peux vous rassurer...C'est tout de même un point pour moi.  
  
- L'Elfe de Maison a pu avoir recours à ses propres pouvoirs...  
  
- Vous savez aussi bien que moi qu'aucun remède n'est efficace contre ce genre de transformation Mr Malefoy...  
  
- Comment expliquer votre maladie ? Trop de Magie Noire en vous peut- être ? dit t'il avec un sourire mauvais.  
  
-Peut-être... Je ne peux pas tout expliquer Mr Malefoy. Après tout...C'est vous le spécialiste de la Magie, pas moi, dit Nëmy en le fixant intensément.  
  
Lucius Malefoy lui accorda à nouveau un sourire. Un sourire cruel. Un sourire comme ce jour de Novembre où Nëmy et Lucius Malefoy s'étaient parlé dans le Hall.  
  
- Savez-vous ce qu'est Black Falls, mademoiselle ?  
  
- Un petit village Moldu retiré sur le côté ouest, au Nord.  
  
- Où avez-vous rencontrez Mr Potter ? demanda Malefoy.  
  
- À Black Falls.  
  
Harry eut l'impression de recevoir un coup dans l'estomac. Le village Moldu où il avait rencontré le professeur Chang était Black Falls. Harry s'était peut-être retrouvé près de Voldemort et ses serviteurs sans le savoir...Mais alors...Si les Mangemort avaient voulu mettre la main sur Nëmy ils l'auraient fait à ce moment...À moins qu'elle les ait rencontrés avant... « Elle est donc une Mangemort » pensa Harry.  
  
- Et comment êtes-vous arrivé à cet endroit ?  
  
- Je ne sais pas. répondit Nëmy.  
  
- Alors, vous y avez peut-être rencontrez Celui-dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas- Prononcer Le-Nom ?  
  
- Je ne crois pas, parce qu...  
  
- Mais cela est possible ? continua Lucius Malefoy.  
  
- Oui c'est possible, répondit Nëmy avec colère.  
  
- Revenons aux vols si vous le vouliez bien. Pourquoi avoir pris les livres de la réserve si vous n'êtes pas une Mangemort?  
  
- J'ai pris des livres sur la Magie Noire, les Potions, la Métamorphose et les Enchantements en fait...  
  
- Mes ses livres sont dans une partie protégée de la bibliothèque pour ne pas que les élèves s'y aventure Miss.  
  
- Écoutez, je suis une voleuse, alors tous ce qui est protégé m'attire...Question de savoir si je n'ai pas perdu la main...  
  
- Tout comme l'Épée de Griffondor....dit Lucius Malefoy.  
  
- Elle n'était que dans une simple vitrine.  
  
Nëmy fixa Malefoy. Lui souria. Elle s'était changée en glace. Ses doigts se crispèrent férocement dans ses paumes gantées. Elle attendait que le glaive ne s'abatte... Elle venait de commettre une erreur. La pire des erreurs. Les gens de la salle retinrent leur souffle. Harry se tourna vers Dumbledore et remarqua la peur qu'il avait dans ses yeux bleus clairs.  
  
- Alors, dit Lucius Malefoy d'une voix doucereuse, vous savez où elle se trouvait...L'avez-vous prise ?  
  
- Non !! Je le sais que parce que je suis allée dans le bureau de Dumbledore...Après le vol, s'empressa t'elle de dire.  
  
- Où étiez-vous au moment du vol ?  
  
Nëmy baissa les yeux pour la première fois.  
  
- Je..Je ne sais pas, dit t'elle dans un souffle...  
  
- Que voulez-vous dire ?  
  
- Je ne m'en souviens pas...  
  
- Qu'avez-vous dit au jeune Mr Potter au moment de votre arrestation ?  
  
Nëmy releva la tête et fit face à Malefoy. Elle était dans un état pitoyable. Elle semblait sur le point de s'effondrer.  
  
- De trouver la main qui était blessé, dit t'elle dans un nouveau souffle.  
  
- Pourquoi ?  
  
- Parce que je crois que celui qui a pris cette fameuse l'Épée a été blessé lors du petit incendie qui s'est déclaré dans le bureau de Dumbledore.  
  
Lucius Malefoy s'avança alors vers Nëmy et se pencha vers elle.  
  
- Vous permettez ?  
  
- Quoi ?  
  
- De montrez une preuve au Grand Conseil, dit t'il avec un sourire sadique.  
  
- NON !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! s'écria Nëmy en tentant de se défaire de ses chaînes. Elle se débattit avec force pour repousser le père de Drago, mais Lucius Malefoy pris le bras droit de la jeune fille avec force entre ses doigts pâles et déchira la manche de sa robe. Nëmy tenta de se défaire de son étreinte, mais n'y réussit pas. Puis tout en tenant fermement le poignet déjà enchaînez de Nëmy, il souleva le bras de la bulgare pour montrer au Grand conseil un membre portant des marques. Des marques de brûlures qui avait commencé à cicatriser. Des blessures que seul le feu pouvait causer.  
  
- Voilà la main qui fut blessée, s'exclama avec fierté Lucius Malefoy.  
  
- Non !!!!!hurla Nëmy en se débattant. Ce n'est pas ça !!! Écoutez-moi !  
  
- Silence, s'écria Lucius Malefoy.  
  
- Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez ! Ce n'est pas moi...dit t'elle en sanglots. Je vous en supplie...  
  
Plusieurs regardèrent le bras de la jeune fille avec pitié, d'autre avec joie. Certains même se levèrent pour applaudirent Lucius Malefoy.  
  
Harry, Viktor, Ron, Ginny et Hermione regarda la scène, horrifiés, pétrifiés. Harry n'avait pas l'impression d'y être. Il avait l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté. Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Nëmy n'avait pas pu voler l'Épée....C'était impossible...Et pourtant...Un poids prit forme dans l'estomac de Harry. Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai. C'était un cauchemar. Quelqu'un avait inversé les rôles...Ils ne pouvaient pas avoir perdu...Tant de choses demeuraient encore non-clarifiés...Et pourtant...Harry savait...savait au fond de lui que tout ceci avait du sens. Malheureusement...  
  
Harry se tourna vers Dumbledore qui semblait abattu pour la première fois. Il ne semblait pas comprendre plus qu'eux. Nëmy se tut. Elle baissa à nouveau la tête et s'avoua vaincue.  
  
Cornelius Fudge, se leva de son siège avec fierté et leva à nouveau la main pour ramener le calme. Lorsque tout le monde eut retourné à sa place, le Ministre de la Magie se tourna vers Lucius Malefoy qui observait encore la jeune bulgare avec gloire.  
  
- Avez-vous terminé Mr Malefoy ? demanda t'il.  
  
- Tout à fait, dit t'il d'un ton satisfait. Il était tellement fier de lui.  
  
Harry le regardait avec rage...comment était-ce possible ?  
  
- Professeur Dumbledore ? Avez-vous quelque chose à rajouter ?  
  
Le Directeur fit signe que non.  
  
- Que l'accusée retourne dans le Détentium, ordonna Fudge.  
  
Quatre Transites s'avancèrent vers Nëmy et la détachèrent de son siège.  
  
- Attendez.  
  
Harry et les autres se retournèrent vers le haut de l'estrade d'où prévenait cette voix froide. Harry fut pétrifié par ce qu'il vit. Le Maître des Potions descendait les escaliers de l'estrade et était en train de se diriger vers le professeur Dumbledore.  
  
- Vous n'avez pas l'autorité pour intervenir dans ce Procès Severus Rogue, dit Fudge d'un ton méprisant.  
  
- Je demande donc au Conseil et aux représentants la permission de parler au nom du Professeur Dumbledore, dit Rogue et dévisageant le Ministre de la Magie.  
  
- Je lui accorde cette permission, dit le Professeur Dumbledore. Et vous Mr Malefoy ?  
  
Malefoy fit un léger signe de la main en signe d'approbation.  
  
- Soit ! dit Fudge. Mais dépêchez-vous Severus Rogue. Nous n'avons pas toute la journée et nous sommes tous fatigués.  
  
Harry bouillait. Qu'est ce que la fatigue quand une vie humaine ai en jeu ! Comment cet homme pouvait tenir de tel propos ? Comment Harry avait t'il pu considérer Fudge comme un ami autrefois ? Une belle erreur !  
  
- Je serais bref, dit t'il en allant se placer aux côtés de Nëmy. Il la regarda quelques instants, puis continua :  
  
- J'ai été Mangemort. Il y a bien longtemps...tout le monde le sait. Ce que vous ignorez par contre, c'est que chaque Mangemort porte une marque...dit t'il en relevant sa manche. La Marque des Ténèbres...Elle fut inscrite un jour par le feu dans ma chair et aucun sort ne peut la retirer. Au cours de la dernière année, cette marque est devenue de plus en plus visible et claire. Signe du retour de Lord Voldemort. Or, je peux vous assurer que cette jeune fille ne porte pas de telle marque.  
  
Harry n'en revenait pas. Rogue venait aider Nëmy.  
  
- Puis-je ? dit Rogue en se retournant à nouveau vers Nëmy. Les yeux encore pleins de larmes cette dernière leva ses poignets enchaînez en signe d'accord. Doucement, Rogue releva la manche de la jeune fille et montra son autre bras nu à l'audience toute entière.  
  
- Y voyez-vous une Marque messieurs ? Non. Pourquoi ? Parce que cette jeune fille n'est pas une Mangemort. Elle ne fait pas partie de ce monde. Elle n'est coupable que de vols. Alors vous n'avez aucun droit sur elle. Elle ne doit pas retourner à Azkaban.  
  
- Mais alors, dit Lucius Malefoy, dîtes-nous donc où se trouvait cette jeune personne lors de ce fameux vol d'Épée ?  
  
Rogue observa quelques instants Nëmy, puis se tourna ver Lucius Malefoy.  
  
- Dans mon armoire Mr Malefoy, dit Rogue. Pour fabriquer le contre-potion de l'Oeil Qui Voit Tout, dit t'il. Je l'ai stupéfixé et cela a dû affecter quelque peu sa mémoire. Un tel effet peut toucher les personnes à la santé affaiblie. Avez-vous d'autres questions ?  
  
Lucius Malefoy décida de ne rien rajouter. Il se contenta d'attendre la décision de Grand Conseil.  
  
- Est-ce tout Severus Rogue ? demanda le Ministre de la Magie. Le maître des potions fit signe que oui.  
  
- Les représentants auraient quelque chose à rajouter ? continua Fudge.  
  
- Non, Mr Fudge, dit Lucius Malefoy.  
  
- Tout a été dit, dit le Professeur Dumbledore.  
  
- Bien, alors les membres du Grand conseil et moi-même allons nous retirer pour délibérer. À l'attente du verdict, la Panthère, l'accusée, devra retourner à Azkaban et ce sur-le-champ. Messieurs, dit t'il en direction des Transites.  
  
Harry et Ron se levèrent sur la pointe de leurs pieds pour voir Nëmy. Les quatre hommes l'escortèrent jusqu'au portes massives de la Chambre de Vérité. Nëmy ne releva jamais la tête. Elle ne regarda jamais dans leur direction. « Elle est pareil à cette nuit où nous l'avons trouvé» pensa Harry. Et à cette pensé, il se sentit mal. Mal de la voir défaite et anéantie. Rogue était venu l'aider ? Pourquoi d'ailleurs ? N'avait t'il pas dit qu'il ne voulait pas venir devant le conseil ? Mais à cet instant Harry ne voulait pas le savoir. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était Nëmy. Allait t'elle être condamnée ? Allait t'elle demeurer à Azkaban ? À cet instant, Harry se sentit vide.  
  
Il la regarda s'en aller. Puis disparaître derrière les portes closes. 


	24. Chapitre XXIII: Vif d'Horreur

Harry Potter et Le Cercle Maudit  
  
Chapitre XXIII : Vif d'Horreur  
  
Assis tranquillement à leurs pupitres de leurs cours de Métamorphose avec le Professeur McGonagall, Harry, Ron et Hermione prenaient attentivement des notes. Attentivement était bien le mot exact. Obstinément aussi. Il s'agissait en effet du seul moyen en leur possession pour ne pas remarquer tous les regards interrogateurs que leur lançaient leurs compagnons de Griffondor.  
  
La mort dans l'âme, les trois jeunes ainsi que Ginny Weasley étaient revenus du procès le jeudi précédent, et la poussière n'était toujours pas retombée, loin de là. Tous les élèves de l'école étaient plus ou moins au courant de ce qui s'était passé, sauf en ce qui concernait Rogue. Tous les étudiants ayant focuser sur la « preuve irréfutable de Mangemorisme que la jeune fille, appelé la Panthère, affichait sur son bras droit » comme l'avait dit un journal non officiel. Maintenant personne ignorait le passé, du moins en partie, ni le nom de Nëmyria Van Tchev, bien que tous ignorait le pourquoi véritable des choses et leur sens, Harry le premier...  
  
Étrangement les Serpentard se faisaient les plus discrets de la planète en écoutant passivement les discussions ou bien en se permettant quelques commentaires insignifiants sur les faits relatés un peu partout. Harry au contraire aurait crû que les Serpentard auraient plutôt défendu la jeune fille, ou du moins commenter le Procès. Le seul à faire exceptions à cette règle était, évidemment, Drago Malefoy. Ce dernier disait à qui voulait l'entendre, en occurrence, tous les élèves de l'école, que la jeune Bulgare était une criminelle, certes, mais aussi un exemple à suivre.  
  
- Vous ne trouvez pas étrange, avait demandé Hermione, le vendredi matin, après avoir entendu les propos de Malefoy, que maintenant il l'a soutienne, alors qu'avant le procès, il disait que le ministère devait la condamner ?  
  
- Mais il a déjà dit qu'elle faisait honneur à notre profession, répondit Harry. C'est comme si Malefoy n'était pas certain de l'attitude à adopter face à Nëmy. C'est vraiment bizarre. Quelle version devons-nous croire ?  
  
- J'ai toujours dis que ce type était fêlé, se contenta de dire Ron.  
  
Lorsque le cours de Métamorphose pris fin en ce lundi après-midi, c'est avec un certain regret que Harry prit ses livres et les rangea dans son sac. Il savait qu'il devrait à nouveau faire face aux élèves curieux et à ceux qui se permettaient des commentaires et cela le mettait mal à l'aise. C'est avec rapidité qu'il se dirigea vers la porte de la classe, Ron et Hermione sur ces talons. En sortant ainsi les premiers, ils avaient au moins une chance de ne pas tomber sur une douzaine de curieux qui voulaient savoir ce qui s'était passé.  
  
- J'ai vraiment hâte que tout cela soit fini ! s'exclama Ron un fois que les trois amis se soit rendus à la Volière. Harry voulait envoyer une lettre à Sirius. Il s'était souvenu que son parrain lui avait bien spécifié de reste à distance de Nëmy, « car quelque chose ne tourne pas rond » avait t'il écrit. Harry voulait savoir pourquoi une bonne fois pour toute. Il avait l'impression que Sirius en savait bien plus que ce qu'il laissait percevoir.  
  
- Ron ! s'exclama à son tour Hermione, penses-tu un peu à elle ? Elle risque de passer le reste de sa vie en prison et toi tu te permets de te plaindre !  
  
- Est-ce qu'elle a pensé à nous avant de nous embarquer dans ses histoires ? Est-ce qu'elle nous a dis qui elle était vraiment ? Non ! Si elle n'est pas une Mangemort et bien pourquoi est ce qu'elle ne nous a pas dit qu'elle était la Panthère ?  
  
- Et qu'elle avait été attaquée par des loups, souligna Harry, semi- pensif.  
  
- Ah tu vois Hermione ! Et elle ne nous a jamais parlé de ses blessures. Elle n'est pas claire cette fille et moi je dis que nous n'aurions pas dû lui faire confiance !  
  
Le reste de la semaine s'écoula dans cette atmosphère pesante de questions et de suppositions. Même Harry, Ron et Hermione furent plus distant l'un de l'autre, se contentant de faire leurs devoirs ensemble et de parler des cours, comme s'ils craignaient d'aborder d'autres sujets de peur de parler de Nëmy et de se disputer. Harry se souvenu alors des paroles dîtes par Bénédite Van Tchev dans le Détentium : Cet enfant n'a apporté que disgrâce et discordes dans cette famille et elle fera la même chose dans votre si précieuse école. Harry se dit qu'elle avait peut-être raison après tout...  
  
Le jeudi soir, Harry reçu une invitation de Hagrid pour que Ron, Hermione et lui aillent prendre le petit déjeuner avec le Garde-chasse le lendemain matin. Cela faisait quelque temps que Harry songeait à rendre visite à son vieil ami, mais le temps lui avait passablement manqué ces derniers jours avec tous ces examens qui étaient prévus pour la semaine suivante. Ron et Hermione furent également heureux pour l'invitation.  
  
Tôt le lendemain matin, Harry, Ron et Hermione descendirent dans le Hall d'entré et sortir dans le parc. Hermione remarqua que la tête du sanglier ailé qui avait été détruite au moment de l'orage de novembre avait été réparée comme neuve.  
  
Une fois arrivé chez Hagrid, Ron frappa à la porte, mais il n'y eut aucune réponse. Ils firent donc le tour de la demeure de Hagrid.  
  
- Regardez, s'exclama Hermione, il est près des enclos. Bonjour Hagrid ! Qu'est ce que vous faîtes ?  
  
Les trois jeunes sorciers s'approchèrent du garde-chasse et virent que celui-ci avait laissé de la viande passablement saignante près de la lisère de la forêt.  
  
- Vous faîtes exprès pour faire approcher les créatures de la Forêt interdite ! dit Ron, incrédule.  
  
- Mais non voyons, dit Hagrid, mal à l'aise. Je n'en nourris qu'un.  
  
- À oui ? Et il a combien de douzaine de dents celui-là ? demanda Ron avec un sourire mauvais.  
  
- C'est un jeune louveteau qui est arrivé vers la fin de l'été. Il est très docile.  
  
- Est-ce que vous savez que ce sont des loups qui ont attaqué Nëmy en septembre et ont failli la tuer ? demanda Hermione qui regardait cette viande fraîche d'un mauvais ?il.  
  
- Est-ce qu'on pourrait ne pas parler d'elle pour une journée ?! soupira Ron.  
  
Harry garda le silence. Il comprenait le sentiment de trahison que ressentait Ron, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que trop de choses restaient encore inexpliquées pour vouloir oublier la jeune fille. Harry regarda ailleurs.  
  
- Oui je le sais Hermione. Mais je ne crois pas que les loups de Pasenghorof soient ici en ce moment. On s'en rend compte, car les créatures de la forêt deviennent agités et agressifs. Ces loups sont cruels et avides de cher fraîches. Ces sont des êtres de Magie Noirs. Celui-ci est calme et docile. Et à ce que j'en sais, ils ne peuvent pas aller plus loin que la lisère de la forêt, n'est ce pas Harry ? dit t'il en lui accordant un sourire.  
  
Harry se changea en glace. Il n'avait jamais dit à Ron et Hermione qu'il était le nouveau Maître du Sortilège et encore moins des Êtres de Magie Noire et n'avait plus envie de leur en parler désormais. En fait Harry avait peur de ce que ses amis pourraient penser de lui. Ils croiraient encore qu'il voulait de nouveau attirer l'attention, ou bien que ce soit toujours à lui qu'arrivait toujours ce genre de choses.  
  
Ce rendant compte du malaise que vivait Harry, Hagrid changea rapidement de sujet en invitant ces trois amis à entrer dans sa maison pour manger. Et son manège fonctionna. Ce fut un agréable repas, même si les gâteaux étaient toujours aussi secs... Le sujet de conversation principal fut le Quidditch.  
  
- Notre prochain match ne sera pas avant Février, mais nous devons nous tenir prêt tout de même. J'ai vraiment hâte à la pratique de ce soir. Cela fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas touché à mon balai, dit t'il d'un ton plein d'espoir.  
  
Une heure plus tard, Harry Ron et Hermione dirent au revoir à Hagrid, sachant qu'il allait le revoir plus tard dans l'après-midi, lors de leur cours de Soin Aux Créatures Magiques. Pour l'instant par contre, ils devaient se rendre au cours de Potions.  
  
Harry constata dès son retour à l'école que même si Rogue était venu en aide à Nëmy lors de son procès, cela ne l'avait pas rendu plus sympathique, bien au contraire. Harry eut même l'impression que Rogue faisait particulièrement bien attention de relater à la classe toute les erreurs faîtes par les Griffondor fautifs.  
  
- Mr Weasley, votre ?il de Triton semble avait des caraques. Pourquoi n'avez pas fait attention ?  
  
- Mais c'est vous qui nous les avez don...  
  
- Recommencé ! s'exclama le Maître des Potions en se dirigeant au devant de la classe. Vous devriez peut-être moins regarder Miss Granger et prendre exemple sur le travail de Mr Malefoy.  
  
Ron, plus rouge encore que ces cheveux, ne rajouta pas un mot. Il alla vider son chaudron et recommença docilement, sous les rires des Serpentard qui regardaient la scène avec amusement.  
  
Aucun Griffondor ne fut fâcher de quitter le cours ce jour-là, car Rogue avait trouvé le moyen de leur retirer près de soixante-dix point( en une demi-heure) Les jeunes sorciers en étaient venus à la conclusion que même respirer en présence du professeur de Potion pouvait être une entreprise périeuse...  
  
Harry, Ron et Hermione furent heureux de retourner à la Cabane de Hagrid après le dîner, pour se changer les idées.  
  
- Qu'est ce que Gobe-Planche fait là ? demanda Ron en regardant d'un bout à l'autre de la lisière de la forêt pour voir quelconque signe de la présence de garde-chasse. Il n'en vit aucune.  
  
- Vous croyiez que le louveteau l'a attaqué, demande à son tour Hermione en jetant à Harry un regard horrifier. Harry reconnu ce regard. Son amie avait eut le même lorsqu'elle avait parlé la première fois de la présence des loups lors de l'Attaque. Harry lui sourit tristement et lui assura que non pour la calmer. Mais en fait, il ne savait pas quoi lui dire.  
  
Et ce ne fut pas la remplaçante, Mrs Globe-planche, qui allait lui donner la réponse. Comme à son habitude, la vieille sorcière prit d'abord les présences et amena les filles plus loin dans l'enclos. Une nouvelle fois, comme l'année dernière, les garçons demeurèrent à l'extérieur. Comme Mrs Gobe-Planche leur expliqua, dans un heureux hasard( bien que cela dépende du point de vue), tôt après le petit déjeuner, une jeune Harpie s'est aventurée trop près de la lisière de la Forêt et s'était prise une patte dans un énorme trou de fourmilière maléfique, communément appelé, les Reines de Sables par les sorciers. Ces fourmis ayant la particularité de se nourrir de la chair animale et humaine. La pauvre petite Harpie était donc en piteux état. Un peu craintive au départ, elle accepta cependant d'être approchée par les jeunes filles, car aux dires de Mrs Gobe-Planche, les Harpies de supporte pas la présence des hommes( évidemment...)  
  
Donc toute la période durant, les garçons demeurèrent près de l'enclos et se mirent vite à parler d'autres choses beaucoup moins académiques, mais tellement plus intéressantes...  
  
- Est-ce que vous avez lu le journal ce matin ? demanda Seamus Finnigan à Neville Longdubat et Dean Thomas. Il paraît qu'ils auraient trouvé le corps d'un adolescent mort dans un cimetière roumain. Harry se dit que Hermione n'avait sans doute pas eu le temps de le lire, sinon elle leur en aurait parlé. Depuis l'année dernière, Hermione suivait toujours les actualités avec grand soin, pour ne pas, entre autre, que les Serpentard se moquent des autres élèves de l'école.  
  
- Et qu'est ce que cela à d'extraordinaire ? demande Pansy Parkinson d'un ton hautain. Cette dernière était demeurée avec les Serpentard, expliquant à tout le monde, même s'il ne tenait à le savoir, qu'elle avait déjà été attaquée par une Harpie dans son enfance et avant peur que cela se reproduise. Elle disait même qu'elle les considérait comme porteur du Mal: « C'est sûr qu'avec une fille comme elle, n'importe qu'elle Harpie deviendrait violente » avant chuchoté Ron à l'oreille de Harry. - Et bien il s'agit d'un Moldu, répondit Seamus, un peu déconcerté par la froideur du commentaire.  
  
- Dommage...dit Drago avec un sourire.  
  
Harry se tourna vers et lui et senti monter dans son corps une rage qu'il eut de la difficulté à contrôler. Mais il savait parfaitement que Drago ne cherchait qu'à provoquer, alors Harry se jura de ne pas tomber dans son piège.  
  
- Il y avait des traces de magie près de lui, continua Seamus. C'est ce qui est étrange de cette affaire. Le Ministère croit de plus en plus à un meurtre.  
  
- Et vous croyez vraiment que le Ministère va perdre son temps avec un petit Moldu qui s'est tranché les veines pour en finir.  
  
- Et comment es-tu au courant de cela ? demanda Ron, qui, même s'il ne connaissait pas l'histoire, voulait clouer le bec à cet oiseau de malheur de Parkinson.  
  
- Je sais lire Weasley !!!!! s'exclama Pansy, outragée.  
  
- Ah oui ? Et depuis qu...  
  
- N'empêche que c'est étrange, intervient alors Dean, qui comme les autres, avait probablement senti la tension monter. Et toutes ces autres disparitions... Il paraît qu'il y en aurait huit, si ce que mon père a entendu est vrai.  
  
Ron se tourna alors vers Harry. Ce dernier savait ce à quoi son ami pensait. Les gens ne sont au courant. Sur la liste qu'Hermione amenait partout avec elle, il y avait plus d'une vingtaine de nom. Pourquoi le Ministère n'était t'il pas honnête ? Puis une pensé vint instantanément à Harry : Ils n'ont pas dit la vérité au sujet de Nëmy non plus ! Et pourtant elle était bien disparue de Bulgarie ! Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?  
  
- Moi ce que je trouve bizarre, continua Drago Malefoy, en regardant du côté de l'Harpie du Professeur Globe-planche, c'est que Potter se retrouve toujours mêlé d'une manière ou d'une autre à toutes ces histoires. Regarder toute cette histoire avec la Bulgare...  
  
Harry se tourna en un éclair vers Malefoy et le foudroya du regard. Harry ne se préoccupait plus depuis longtemps de ce que le jeune Malefoy pensait de lui. Mais il savait que les paroles du Serpentard faisait toujours leur chemin dans l'esprit des autres élèves qui n'étaient pas au courant de toutes ces choses, importantes ou non qui s'étaient passés dans sa vie. Harry appréhendait les paroles de Drago comme un marin attend la tempête qui s'éveille au loin, tranquillement, mais sûrement.  
  
- Je ne vois pas quoi tu parles, mais va au bout de ta pensée Malefoy, dit calmement Harry, tout en tenant subtilement sa baguette à l'intérieur de sa robe de sorcier.  
  
Drago se pencha vers Harry, de manière à se faire entendre que de lui.  
  
- Et bien...n'attires-tu pas toutes les âmes noires à toi ?  
  
Harry sentit une rage monter en lui, mais se jura de ne rien faire. « Tu ne vas quand même pas donner ce plaisir à Malefoy. Tout ce qu'il veut, c'est de te voir sortir de tes gonds. »  
  
- Tu-Sais-Qui fut le premier...Évidemment..continua Malefoy... Puis il y a eut Quirrel...Puis cet évadé de prison...ce Sirius Black dont nous avons étrangement cessé d'entendre parler d'ailleurs... et le Fils Croupton....Puis cette Nëmy sortit de nulle part. À ce demander si tu es humain...  
  
- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ! s'exclama Harry. Si je suis humain ? C'est quoi cette question !  
  
Drago sourit et continua sans prêter attention à Harry.  
  
- J'ai aussi entendu parler du journal...de ce Tom Je-Ne-Sais-Plus-Qui, lui qui aurait voulu sacrifier la petite Ginny pour t'avoir. Tu trouves ça normal ? Ils sont toujours après toi...Mais à savoir.. tu as peut-être inventé tout cela pour ne pas que Dumbledore se rend compte de ta vraie nature...  
  
- Mais de quoi tu parles ? Si tu me cherche, tu vas me trouver Malefoy !  
  
- Tu condamnes d'avance tes alliés Potter. Tu fais le travaille pour nous...Merci... Mais est ce le comportement d'une personne saine d'esprit ?  
  
Cette dernière phrase eut l'effet d'une bombe sur Harry. Ce dernier se voyait replonger dans ces souvenirs de l'année dernière...dans ce cauchemar... alors que la majorité des élèves croyaient que sa cicatrice au front avait affecté son cerveau.  
  
Il ne voulait pas que cela recommence...et pourtant... il devait le faire...C'était plus fort que lui...  
  
Il sentit un si grande violence émaner de lui, qu'il ne pu s'en empêcher. Il empoigna sa baguette avec rapidité et visa Drago. Harry savait que ce n'était pas raisonnable, irresponsable même, et qu'il allait donner raison à Malefoy, mais cela ne lui importait peu. À ce moment, plus rien n'avait d'importance.  
  
Mais avant que son bras se soit allongé vers le visage de Drago, ce dernier le tenait déjà en joue. Il avait tout prévu. Il savait qu'en parlant ainsi à Harry, ce dernier allait vouloir le faire taire. Durant quelques secondes, personnes dans le cercle des garçons ne parla. Puis Drago regarda Harry droit dans les yeux et lui sourit cruellement. Tenant sa baguette sur la gorge de Harry, Drago parle calmement, voir même avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix.  
  
- Si j'étais toi, je remettrais ma baguette en place. Tu ne veux pas plus que moi être en retenue alors calme toi ..Je ne veux pas t'attaquer...pas aujourd'hui...sauf si tu m'y obliges... Je me ferais alors un plaisir de te faire une deuxième cicatrice...  
  
Harry jeta un coup d'?il du côté de Professeur Gobe-Planche, qui ne se rendait pas compte qu'il y avait un duel de sorcier qui se passait juste sous son nez. C'était vrai, Harry ne voulait pas provoquer plus de vagues pour le moment. Il remis docilement sa baguette dans sa poche.  
  
- Pense seulement à ce que je t'ai dis...  
  
Puis Drago tourna les talons et partis avec Pansy, Crabbe et Goyle, laissant Harry foudroyé sur place. Qu'est ce que Malefoy avait voulu dire ?  
  
Lorsqu'il entra dans l'école, Harry se dirigea vers les dortoirs. Il voulait être seul. Seul pour remettre ses idées en place.  
  
Harry était en colère. Il sentait brûler dans son ventre une boule de feu qui lui montait à la tête. En colère à cause de ce que Malefoy avait raconté. Parce que ce que Drago avait dit était vrai. Atrocement vrai. Harry le savait, mais jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'un un jour quelqu'un le lui dirait directement. Qu'il en parle avec ses amis était une chose, mais que son ennemi juré vienne le poignarder comme cela, était trop pour Harry. Il se sentait démuni, démasqué, presque meurtrie dans son âme.  
  
C'était vrai que Voldemort s'était plus d'une fois retrouvé sur son chemin. C'était vrai aussi pour le Professeur Quirell, l'esprit de Tom Jedusor et pour le fils Croupton. Comment Drago était t'il au courant de tout cela en fait ? Dumbledore n'en avait pas parlé devant les élèves. Ils avaient seulement entendu l'histoire concernant Quirell, mais rien d'autre« Par son père je suppose » pensa Harry.  
  
Et ce que Drago avait dit pour Ginny était vrai aussi. À cause de lui, elle avait risqué de mourir. Puis Harry pensa à cette nuit où lui et Hermione c'étaient retrouvés devant les Détracqueurs avec Sirius. S'il n'avait pas compris à temps que c'était lui-même et non son père qui avait fait le sort du Patronus, ils en seraient morts tous les trois. Et dans la Chambre des Secrets.Ron avait décidé de le suivre, mais n'aurait pas eu à le faire, si Ginny n'avait pas été mis en danger à cause de Harry. À cette pensée, le c?ur de Harry sembla s'est arrêté. Tout était à cause de lui. C'était sa faute. Comment pourrait t'il se faire pardonner par ses amis ? Comment pouvaient t'ils encore lui parler ? Puis Harry songea au Cours de Défense contre les Forces Du Mal...À ce cours où il avait utilisé le Sort Primaire du Feu....Ce cours dans lequel il avait perdu le contrôle de son être....Ce cours dans lequel il avait failli blesser gravement Neville...Dans ce cours où il avait carrément attaqué Neville ! À cette autre pensée, le c?ur de Harry se remis à battre à tout rompre. Il était dangereux. Il n'était pas normal.... Peut-être que ce que Drago avait dit était vrai aussi ? Il n'était peut-être pas humain ? L'année dernière, tout le monde le croyait fou. « Peut-être que je le suis vraiment » se dit Harry, malade a cette idée. Puis un souvenir lui vint à l'esprit, aussi subite qu'inusité : Le Griflon de cet été« Peut-être que les blessures de cet été ont changé quelque chose en moi. Je n'avais plus de marque. Et cela semblait inquiété le Professeur Chang et le Professeur Dumbledore. Pourquoi ? Est-ce qu'ils savent quelques choses que je ne sais pas ? Ce ne serait pas la première fois. Qu'est ce que je vais faire ? »  
  
Le soir venu. Harry, son Éclair de feu sur l'épaule se dirigea vers le terrain de Quidditch, accompagné de Ron et d'Hermione. Ces derniers avaient insisté pour venir avec lui, car ils avaient bien constaté que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais comme Harry n'abordait pas le sujet, Hermione et Ron ne posèrent pas de question, car ils sentaient que cela allait être pire. Harry allait exploser.  
  
Et c'était exactement comment Harry se sentait, même s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il agissait ainsi. Il n'était pas du genre à se cacher. Et pourtant cette année, il avait plus que son lot habituel de secret : « une autre preuve que je ne suis plus moi-même, se dit t'il » Il avait l'impression d'être comme une bombe à retardements. Mais il se dit qu'en faisant un entraînement de Quidditch, cela allait peut-être lui remettre les idées en place.  
  
C'est alors que Harry, Ron et Hermione tombèrent sur Cho Chang et Cedric qui discutaient tranquillement. À cette vision, Harry dévisagea Diggory avec colère. Harry ferma les points si fort qu'il ne sentait plus l'extrémité de ces doigts. Sans vouloir se l'avouer, Harry ressentait toujours de la jalousie face à Cedric, car même mort et entrer comme il l'était, l'ancien champion de Poufsouffle était plus près de Cho que Harry ne l'avait jamais été. Cette constatation, mit Harry encore plus en colère. Il empoigna son balai avec force, serra les dents et se dirigea vers le terrain de Quidditch, sous l'?il interrogateur de Ron et d'Hermione qui avaient vu pendant une fraction de seconde, cette haine apparaître dans les yeux de leur ami.  
  
Lorsqu'ils les aperçurent, Cho et Cedric s'approchèrent de Harry, de Ron et d'Hermione avec sur leur visage une expression de pur étonnement. Diggory parla le premier.  
  
- Qu'est ce que tu fais là Harry ? demanda t'il  
  
- C'est évident non ? Je viens balayer le terrain de Quidditch, dit t'il avec un sourire, qui dans son fort intérieur se voulait mauvais.  
  
- La moitié de l'équipe des Serpentard sont déjà sur le terrain. C'est justement ce que venait de me dire Cho. On se demandait si nous devions venir vous avertir.  
  
- Il m'avait semblé, dit Cho un peu embarrassée, avoir entendu Fred et George parler de votre pratique de ce soir. Est-ce que vous avez changé la date de votre entraînement ?  
  
Sans dire un mot, Harry, toujours colérique, se dirigea vers le terrain aussi vite qu'il le pu. « Les Serpentard veulent se pratiquer, pensa Harry, ils vont devoir me passer sur le corps avant ! »  
  
- Harry, dit Hermione en courant derrière lui, tu devrais attendre les autres.  
  
- Je n'ai pas besoin d'eux pour régler mes comptes avec Malefoy !  
  
- Mais Malefoy ne t'a rien fait !  
  
Harry s'arrêta net, se tourna vers son amie et lui envoya un regard mauvais.  
  
- Et depuis quand prends-tu sa défense ?  
  
- Depuis que je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es dans cet état, d'un ton agressif. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Qu'est ce que Drago t'a dis de si blessant lorsque vous étiez de l'autre côté de l'enclos ?  
  
- Il ne m'a pas blessé ! s'exclama Harry, hors de lui.  
  
Hermione soupira.  
  
- Mais il a bien dû faire quelque chose ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé dans le cours de Gobe-planche ? Je vous ai très bien vu tous les deux! Allez ! parle Harry ! Je n'aime pas te voir comme ça.  
  
Harry ne répondit pas. Il ne pouvait pas lui expliquer. Il ne le voulait pas. Il voulait seulement vivre sa haine.  
  
Lorsque Harry mis le pied sur le terrain de Quidditch, il vit devant lui toute l'équipe des Serpentard réunis au grand complet. Ils étaient tous là. Lorsqu'ils le virent arriver avec les autres qui l'avaient suivis, ils affichèrent tous un sourire mauvais. Mais cela n'arrêta pas Harry, bien au contraire. Suivis des quatre autres, Harry traversa rapidement le terrain et fit face au Serpentard. Drago Malefoy, son nimbus 2001 dans une main s'avança pour l'accueillir...  
  
- Tenez... Voilà le mort et le meurtrier. Quel étrange duo, dit Drago avec un sourire mauvais.  
  
- La ferme Malefoy ! s'exclama Cedric.  
  
Harry, sidéré, se tourna vers Diggory. Il n'avait jamais entendu Cedric parler avec tant d'agressivité. Qu'est ce qui l'avait tant mis en colère ? Ce n'était, après tout que les paroles d'un imbécile.  
  
- Ca va Cedric...laisse tomber...dit Harry.  
  
- Non je ne laisserais pas tomber Harry. Tu m'as sauvé et ça personne ne s'en rend compte!  
  
Harry observa quelques secondes Diggory. Il ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir.  
  
- Nous n'avons pas la même conception du sauvetage Diggory...Mais bon... C'est sans doute une question point de vu, je suppose... continua Malefoy.  
  
- Tu joues au gars qui connaît tous les secrets du monde, mais tu ne sais rien. Oui, je suis mort et après ? Grâce à Harry, mon esprit est libre et mon corps ne pourri pas dans ce cimetière délabré.  
  
Diggory sourit froidement et lança à Harry un coup d'?il vif avant de continuer.  
  
-Mon corps ne pourri pas dans ce cimetière où le serviteur de ton Maître m'a tué.  
  
Le visage de Drago pâlit.  
  
- C'est une chance pour toi que tu sois déjà mort, car sinon je te ferais ravaler tes paroles ! dit t'il avec rage, pointant sa baguette magique sur le spectre de Diggory.  
  
- Tu n'as pas le droit d'utiliser la magie en dehors de l'école, alors range cette baguette Malefoy, ordonna Hermione, avec un sourire plein de sous-entendus. Retournez au château et laissez l'équipe de Griffondor faire leur entraînement.  
  
- Nous avons un papier écrit de la main du professeur Rogue lui-même, intervient alors Malcolm Baddock, un jeune de deuxième année qui était remplaçant dans l'équipe des Serpentard, d'un ton hautain.  
  
- Le terrain nous était réservé, s'exclama Fred, qui venait d'arriver avec George et les autres membres de l'équipe de Griffondor.  
  
- J'ai bien peur que non...dit Malefoy avec un sourire mauvais. Il avait entre les mains l'horaire des réservations pour le terrain de Quidditch pour les trois prochaines semaines. Votre capitaine n'est pas venue résigner après l'approbation.  
  
- Oh non... C'est vrai...J'avais un examen d'Enchantement...J'ai...  
  
-Ce n'est pas grave, dit Katie. Il doit y avoir un moyen de s'arranger...  
  
Toute l'équipe approuve d'un signe de tête. Harry, quant à lui, savait qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment de chance que cela se règle si Malefoy était derrière tout cela...  
  
- Le terrain nous revient donc, continua Malefoy.  
  
- Il n'en est pas question ! s'exclama Angelina.  
  
- Tout le monde savait que nous allions faire une pratique ce soir, dit George. Et vous le saviez aussi.  
  
- Nous avons un match dans un mois...continua Malcom d'un ton hautain...Ce n'est pas votre cas... Nous avons donc la priorité...Quoi que votre gardien fait presque pitié à voir. Il manque effectivement de pratique.  
  
- Vous vous êtes entraîné toute la semaine dernière dit alors Katie.  
  
- Vous auriez peut-être dû en faire pareil, répondit Drago.  
  
- Vous ne faîtes ça que pour nous nuire, rien d'autre dit Harry. Ce n'est pas surprenant de votre part rajouta t'il avec rage.  
  
- Nous pourrions dire la même chose de toi Potter alors fait attention à ce que tu dis, répondit, répondit Malefoy. Certaines personnes se feraient sans doute un plaisir de ramener certains d'entre vous dans le droit chemin... Toi le premier Potter.  
  
- Qu'est ce que tu essaies de me dire Malefoy ?  
  
- Comme si tu ne le savais pas...¸  
  
- Nous n'avons qu'à régler ce petit mal entendu avec un petit match rapide : La première équipe à compter un but ou bien à toucher le Vif d'or gagne le terrain, proposa alors Angelina, qui n'avait pas entendu les dernières paroles de Drago Malefoy.  
  
- C'est d'accord, répondit Drago qui n'avait même pas pris la peine de consulter les membres de sa propre équipe. Ce sera réglé en deux secondes.  
  
Harry regarda Malefoy et tenta de comprendre ce que ce dernier venait de lui dire...Ou bien plutôt ce qu'il n'avait pas dit...Mais ce dernier s'éloigna pour se mettre en position.  
  
Diggory se proposa pour être le juge de ligne et Ron s'occupa des balles. Tous deux observèrent les Serpentard avec des yeux soupçonneux. Ils ne faisaient pas confiance au membre de l'équipe de Malefoy. Cho et Hermione, quant à elles, se retirèrent su terrain. Cette dernière semblait anxieuse. Les Griffondor se mirent en position de leur côté du terrain. Harry vit dans les yeux de ses coéquipiers, la détermination que les habitait. Lui- même était bien résolu à battre Malefoy à plate couture. Les Serpentard leur fit face. Ils étaient bien résolus à remporter ce pseudo-match. Harry et Malefoy se fixèrent intensément. Aucun des deux ne voulaient fléchir devant le regard de l'autre. Au compte de trois, Drago et Harry donnèrent un coup de pied sur le sol et s'envolèrent exactement en même temps. Ron lança le Souafle et le Vif d'or. Harry monta en flèche vers le ciel noir entre chien et loup de ce soir de décembre. La fraîcheur de la soirée qui commencait se faisait de plus en plus intense avec l'altitude, ce qui avait pour effet d'éveiller d'avantage les sens de Harry. Une fois arrivé à une quinzaine de mètres au-dessus du sol, Harry ralenti un peu sa course et regarda autour de lui pour tout signe du Vif d'or. Il était bien décidé à battre Drago à son propre jeu. Harry fit le tour du terrain quelques fois. Harry regarda vers sa droite et vit Drago Malefoy qui flottait non loin de lui. Sans le regarder d'avantage, Harry décida de le faire tomber dans un piège : La Feinte de Wronski. Il fonça alors vers le sol en une fraction de seconde et entendit les courants d'air provoqués par la course de Drago derrière lui. Ce dernier était tombé dans le panneau. « Encore deux petites secondes » Harry se décida à rebrousser chemin. Mais lorsqu'il stoppa sa descente, Harry regarde au-dessus de sa tête et vit Drago Malefoy qui fonçait droit vers lui. Il le suivait beaucoup plus près que Harry ne l'avait pensé. Harry se dirigea alors droit devant lui avec toute la force de son balai pour l'éviter de justesse. Il regarda ensuite derrière lui pour voir si Drago avait réussi à freiner à temps, car il volait à une vitesse folle vers le sol. Malheureusement ce dernier avait belle et bien stopper son balai. Harry se dit qu'il avait peut-être été imprudent. « Mais ce n'est pas bien grave...C'est Drago.... »  
  
- Tu es malade ou quoi ?!  
  
- Si tu n'es pas capable de jouer Malefoy, abandonne...  
  
- Ce genre de sport est pour les gens civilisés...  
  
- Alors tu ne devrais pas jouer...  
  
Puis Harry continua son chemin dans la airs et tourna à gauche pour ne plus avoir le fils Malefoy devant les yeux. De leur côté, les Grifondors tentaient de prendre le Souafle qui était entre les mains d'un jeune Serpentards de sixième, du nom de Adrian Pucey. George tenta d'empêcher sa progession vers Seamus avec un Cognard, mais ce dernier fut expédié dans les airs par un Batteur de l'équipe adverse. Adrian était maintenant qu'à quelque mètre à peine.Seamus s'approcha de lui pour mieux intercepter le tire. Le Serpentard s'appraîtait à tirer.Il s'arrêta. Il lança le Souafle.Dans les airs ? Mais qu'est ce que Andrian était en train de faire ? C'est à ce moment que les Griffondor se rendirent compte qu'ils étaient tombé dans un piège. Adrian venait de passer le Souafle à Terence Higgs, placé plus haut. Ce dernier fonça directement vers les cercles d'or et pris Seamus au dépourvus. Il fonça vers les buts, mais il arrivait trop tard.Ce dernier s'était trop éloigné. À ce moment, Angelina et Alicia poussèrent toute la puissance de leur petites étoiles fillantes pour arrêter leur adversaire. Alicia était sur le point de le toucher. Puis comme sortit e nulle part, le Vif d'or fendit l'air devant Terence et la jeune Griffondor. Sans penser, Harry se jetta vers le petit objet doré. Lorsqu'il regarda au dessus de sa tête, il constata que Drago l'avait suivit de près. Les deux Attrappeurs croisièrent le chemin de leur coéquipier, mais ne s'en soucièrent guère. Cependant Harry entendu les cris joie particulier de George et de Fred. Lorsqu'il regarda vers sa droite, Harry compris que leur intervention avant empêcher le Serpentard de compter durant quelque seconde, car ils lui avaient bloqué le chemin. Alicia et Angelina n'avaient pas réussi à lui faire lâcher le Souafle, mais cela avait permis à Seamus de se rendre de justesse au buts. Il en était très heureux pour son ami. Cela allait prouver au Serpentard que leur gardien de but était plus qu'à la hauteur.  
  
- Ce n'est que la chance du débutant, remarqua Drago. Ce dernier était maintenant tout près de Harry, juste au-dessus de lui. Le Vif d'or était, qu'en à lui, toujours devant eux, à quelques dix mètres. C'est alors que Harry décida de faire une vrille pour embrouiller le Serpentard. Il se coucha sur son balai et pivota à grande vitesse. Durant quelques secondes Drago ralenti grandement pour comprendre ce que Harry fabriquait, mais surtout par peur d'être frapper par ce dernier. Ce qui donna à Harry l'avance qu'il avait besoin. Mais lorsqu'il regarda devant lui, Harry constata que le Vif d'or n'y était plus. Puis Harry entendit comme un courant d'air derrière lui. Harry se tourna vers Drago et constata que ce dernier fonçait en flèche vers le ciel, où Harry vit les ailes dorées du Vif d'or. Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, Harry mis toute la puissance que son balai possédait pour rattraper Malefoy. En à peine quelques secondes, les deux rivales étaient de nouveau côte à côte. Ils s'approchaient du Vif d'or. Puis Harry vit Drago étirer le bras vers la petite boule dorée. Harry se coucha d'avantage sur son balai pour réussir à prendre de l'avance sur Drago. Harry et lui était tout prêt du Vif d'or, alors que ce dernier monta encore plus haut vers le ciel maintenant noir. Harry tira sur son balai pour le suivre à son tour. C'est alors que Harry entendit une voix derrière eux. Drago ne semblait pas les avoir entendu. Lorsqu'il se retourna( il allait regretter son geste ensuite.), Harry vit que Diggory volait vers eux. Ils étaient montés beaucoup trop haut. Ce dernier leur faisait signe de redescendre. Harry était furieux. Comment Cedric pouvait lui demander une telle chose ? Il était bien décidé à ne pas abandonner si Drago continuait sa course. Il allait crier à Diggory de rebrousser chemin lorsqu'il eut un coup à son estomac. Harry se sentit mal. Les mots de sortirent pas. Il restèrent pris dans sa gorge comme si on l'empêchait de respirer. Harry se senti comme si sa tête pesait maintenant une tonne. Quelque chose semblait l'attirer vers le sol. Comme une force invisible. La tête commença à lui tourner. Harry ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Puis il n'entendit plus rien. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il ne voyait plus Diggory nulle part, mais se sentait toujours mal. Il s'agrippa plus fort à son balai. Il ne voulait pas tomber. Mais le mal ne disparaissait pas. Il augmentait. C'était comme si une main invisible lui avait pressé le c?ur entre ses doigts. C'est alors que lorsqu'il regarda autour de lui, il vit devant lui un mur de pierre. Comment est ce possible ? C'est à ce moment que Harry se rendit compte que lui et Malefoy étaient sorti du terrain de Quidditch et remontait le mur près de la porte d'entrée. « Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Ce n'est pas normal...Jamais le Vif d'or ne sort du terrain...Comment sommes-nous sorti tous les deux du terrain de Quidditch sans m'en rendre compte ? Est-ce que c'est un piège monté par les Serpentard ? Pourquoi ? »  
  
- Drago !!!! Arrête !!!!!! le Vif d'or est ensorcelé !  
  
- Et puis quoi encore Potter ? C'est le seul moyen que tu as trouvé pour m'arrêter. tu es vraiment pathétique !  
  
- Non...dit Harry faiblement. La tête lui tournait. Harry dû ralentir. Puis il eut l'impression que sa cicatrice sur le front s'ouvrait à nouveau. Il perçu un son provenant d'en bas. C'était des cris. Lorsque Harry regarda vers le sol, il vit leur équipiers de Quidditch. Les membres des deux équipes étaient là sur leur balai, mais ils ne montaient pas plus haut. « Pourquoi ne continuent t'il pas le match ?» Harry ne comprenait pas. Il avait mal au c?ur. Il avait beau vouloir comprendre ce que les autres leur disaient, il n'entendait pas ce qu'ils criaient tous. Harry releva alors la tête vers Drago, qui lui, avait continué sa course à la même vitesse. Le Vif d'or volait à quelques mètres de lui à peine. Harry était bien plus loin. « Je dois l'arrêter » se dit Harry en regardant Drago dans le ciel. Il allait attendre le Vif d'or dans quelques secondes. Puis quelques chose attira soudainement le regard de Harry. Mais à cause de la douleur, il avait de la difficulté à comprendre de quoi il s'agissait. Il y avait quelque chose sur le toit de l'école. Cela avait une couleur blanche.ou bien plutôt grise. Cela ressemblait étrangement à un chien. Cette chose les fixait tous les deux, mais Drago n'avait absolument rien vu, trop concentré sur le Vif d'or. Harry comprit. C'était un loup. Un loup se trouvait sur le toit de l'école et le Vif d'or fonçait vers lui. Harry en était certain, c'était cet être qui avait ensorcelé le Vif d'or. « Je dois aider Drago.Il fonce tout droit vers lui » Harry prit sa baguette entre ses doigts et la pointa vers le loup. Harry lança des étincelles rouges dans le ciel comme l'année dernière lors de la Dernier Épreuve. Ainsi il réussirait peut-être à attirer l'attention de Drago vers le loup. Mais lorsqu'il pointa sa baguette vers le ciel, Harry constata qu'elle était devenue très chaude. Ces mains également. Qu'est ce que cela voulait dire ? Durant une fraction de seconde, Harry se demanda s'il devait lancer le sort. Puis il se dit qu'il ne pouvait pas demeurer là à ne rien faire, alors que Drago fonçait droit vers cette créature. Lorsque le coup parti, Harry entendit une détonation. Les étincelles rouges plurent de sa baguette avec force. Le sort s'exécuta avec une telle puissance que le balai de Harry dévia. On aurait juré voir des fusés dans le ciel. Le sort frappa le mur de l'école et provoqua une onde de choc terrible. Plusieurs pierres du mur s'étaient détachées et tombaient droit vers ses amis restés au sol. Harry était figé sur place. Le sang ne lui fit qu'un tour dans ses veines lorsque Harry entendit des cris plus bas. Harry regarda vers le ciel et fut horrifié. Drago avait perdu prise à cause du choc et tombait en chute libre. Qu'est ce qu'il devait faire ? Sans réfléchir, Harry plongea à la suite de Drago.  
  
- Drago !!! Accroche-toi !  
  
- Tu...  
  
Malefoy regarda Harry avec des yeux horrifiés. Il n'avait même plus le courage de parler. Harry se coucha sur le manche de son balai et tendit la main vers Drago. Il n'était plus qu'à un mètre. Lorsqu'il s'approcha encore de Drago, Harry près de lui, de chaque côté, une forte lumière vive et aveuglante. Il ne voyait plus presque Drago. Elle provenait du haut du Château. Ou bien provenait t'elle du sol ? Harry n'en savait rien, et il ne comprenait pas. Le sol devant eux se couvrit d'un voile blanc et mauve. Puis Harry eut l'impression que toute cette lumière les entourait avec violence. Elle se heurta à la noirceur de la nuit avec force. Ils entendirent tous deux une explosion. Comment était-ce possible ? Qu'est ce que c'était ? Cela n'avait pas d'importance pour l'instant, mais tout deux comprirent qu'ils étaient en danger. Le visage de Drago s'assombrit, mais ses yeux n'en demeurèrent pas moins fixés sur Harry. L'onde de choc les atteignit en une fraction de seconde. Harry sentit sur son visage les vents violents et la force du sort. Le sort avait une très grande puissance. Une trop grande puissance. Drago s'envola dans les airs et disparu dans les ombres. Harry fut projeté avec une force inouïe vers la gauche. Il paniqua. Il allait mourir. Il en était certain. Les vents violents le heurtèrent de plein fouet. Il allait lâcher prise. Ses bras lui trop faisait mal. Il ne pouvait plus tenir. Mais il devait tenter de sauver Drago. Dans le tourbillon qui l'emportait, Harry tenta de le repérer, mais il faisait trop sombre. La poussière des pierres détachées l'empêchait de voir. Il eut un cri dans les ténèbres. C'est alors qu'Harry vit Drago, là, à demi-conscient, en chute libre loin de lui. Cela pris quelques secondes à Harry pour reprendre ses esprits, mais cela sembla des heures pour lui. Harry fonça à nouveau vers Malefoy, mais à présent le temps lui manquait. Il allait s'écraser sur le sol. Harry devait le rattraper. Harry tendit à nouveau sa main vers Drago et celui-ci tendit difficilement son bras. Harry l'attrapa en plein vol et Drago s'accrocha à lui avec la force du désespoir. Lorsque Harry regarda à nouveau dans les yeux de Malefoy, il vit encore de la crainte, mais ils n'avaient pas le temps de discuter. Ils devaient aider leurs coéquipiers. Étreignant le bras du Serpentard avec force, Harry tira sur le manche de son balai et arrêta sa descente pour permettre à Drago de se hisser devant lui. Harry avait toujours de la difficulté à se tenir en équilibre sur son balai. La tête lui tournait encore, mais cicatrice s'était calmée.  
  
- Ils...Ils vont bien...dit Drago difficilement. Regarde McGonagall.  
  
Harry regarda vers le sol et respira à nouveau. Minerva McGonagall était hors de l'école. Un voile blanc séparait toujours Harry et Drago de leurs coéquipiers. Les pierres avaient semble t'il étés désagrégés par le Professeur de Métamorphose. Ou bien était-ce à cause de ce bouclier lui- même. Dès que Harry posa un pied sur le sol, Drago sauta sur la terre ferme et s'éloigna, mais non pas assez rapidement pour que Harry ne remarque des blessures sur le bras droit de Drago. Des blessures qui semblaient vives.  
  
- Drago...Est ce moi qui...  
  
Drago s'arrêta et regarda ses bras. Il se tourna ensuite vivement vers Harry et le regarda froidement.  
  
- J'ai toujours dis que tu étais fou. J'en ai la preuve aujourd'hui.  
  
Harry se sentit coupable. Il avait seulement voulu aider Drago. Voilà qu'il avait blessé un deuxième élève. Mais en même temps Harry était en colère, mais ne pouvait dire s'il était en colère contre Drago ou bien contre lui- même en réalité. Mais il trouvait injuste que Drago réagisse ainsi après qu'il lui ait sauvé la vit.  
  
- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé là haut Harry ? demanda Ron. Pourquoi êtes-vous allez aussi loin ? Pourquoi as-tu utilisé ta baguette contre Drago ?  
  
- Je ne comprends pas... Ce n'est pas lui que je visais..C'était le loup sur le toit...  
  
- Harry... Il n'y avait pas de loup, lui dit alors Ron. Harry vit une lueur de crainte prendre forme dans les yeux clairs de son ami. Il le prenait sûrement pour un fou. Mais Ron ne dit rien de plus. Il prit son ami par les épaules et l'amena au Professeur McGonagall. Sans poser de questions, Miverva McGonagall reconduisit Harry et Malefoy à l'infirmerie. En chemin Harry croisa Hagrid qui lui sourit. Mais ses yeux avaient un aspect soucieux. Est-ce qu' il avait vu la scène ? Harry ne comprenait plus rien. C'était comme si les gens n'avaient absolument pas vu la même chose que lui là haut. Personne n'avait vu le loup.  
  
Arrivé à l'infirmerie, Madame Pomfresh semblait déjà occupé, alors Harry et Drago prirent eux-mêmes des lits. Le Professeur McGonagall leur dit de passer la nuit à l'infirmerie et que le lendemain le Professeur Dumbledore voulait s'entretenir avec chacun d'entre eux.  
  
- Pouvez-vous dire un Professeur Dumbledore qu'un loup se trouvait sur le toit de l'école et que je crois qu'il s'agit d'un Animagus. Je suis persuadé que le Vif d'or à été ensorcelé par cette personne.  
  
- Potter...les loups ne s'approchent jamais de l'école, vous devriez le savoir, lui répondit le professeur McGonagall avec un regard peiné.  
  
- Je sais ce que j'ai vu ! s'exclama Harry avec rage.  
  
- Moi aussi, s'exclama alors Drago. Je n'ai pas vu cette créature. Tout ce que j'ai vu c'est que tu m'as délibérément attaqué pour gagner le terrain! Tu es complètement malade !  
  
- Ce n'était pas t...  
  
- Assez ! Maintenant vous vous couchez et vous attendez le retour de Madame Pomfresh, dit le Professeur de Métamorphose. Puis elle sortie de la pièce.  
  
- J'ai vu de la lumière émaner de toi Potter, dit alors Drago en s'allongeant sur un lit. Il se tenait le bras.  
  
- Tu as halluciné Malefoy. Tout ce que j'ai fait, c'est produire des étincelles avec ma baguette. Et même si c'était le cas, qu'est ce que cela changerait ? répondit Harry d'un ton orgueilleux.  
  
- Ce serait la preuve que tu n'es pas comme les autres. Cette lumière noire était de la magie noire à l'état pure...  
  
- Quelle lumière noire ?  
  
- Bon qu'est ce que nous avons là ? dit alors la voix de Madame Pomfresh qui était apparue de derrière un rideau tiré à l'autre bout de la pièce.  
  
Drago ne répondit pas.  
  
Le lendemain matin, lorsque Harry se réveilla, il se sentait mieux. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux et mis ses lunettes, il se rendit compte que Malefoy était déjà parti. Il était seul dans la pièce. Il allait attendre les derniers soins de Madame Pomfresh avant d'aller rejoindre ses amis. Il avait envie de leur parler. Contrairement à la veille, il se sentait en paix dans son esprit. Mais bien vite les doutes revirent aux pas de courses. Est ce qu'il avait attaqué Malefoy ? Est ce qu'il avait halluciné cet intrus sur le toit du château ? Non il n'avait pas imaginé l'ensorcellement du Vif d'or, alors cela devait être vrai aussi. Et est ce que Drago avait raconté à propos de la lumière était vrai aussi?  
  
Le temps passa, mais pas assez vite pour Harry. Madame Pomfresh lui donna son congé rapidement. En fait Harry ne comprenait pourquoi il n'avait pas pu retourner à la tour des Griffondor avant, mais cela ne le dérangeait pas vraiment. Avant de partir, Madame Pomfresh lui remis une potion contre les étourdissements et les maux de têtes, en mesure de précaution. Harry en fut reconnaissant, même s'il était persuadé que cette potion ne pouvait en rien diminuer le mal que lui causait sa cicatrice par moment. Pourquoi lui avait t'elle fait mal hier au fait ? Harry avait beau chercher il ne trouva pas. Voldemort était t'il derrière tout ça ? Était t'il à proximité.  
  
Lorsqu'il sortit de l'infirmerie, Harry croisa Ron et Hermione qui venaient lui rendre visite avec un petit déjeuner. Ils se rendirent à la tour de Griffondor pour que Harry puisse manger en paix. C'est alors que Harry se rendit compte qu'il avait dormi beaucoup, plus qu'il ne l'avait crû au départ, car tous les élèves étaient levés depuis longtemps( le samedi tout le monde aime bien flâner non ?) Alors qu'il regardait parla fenêtre vers la Forêt interdite, Hermione aborda le sujet de l'instant, celui que personne osait aborder :  
  
- Raconte-nous ce qui s'est produit au sommet de la tour Sud Harry, demanda t'elle.  
  
Harry leur relata tout ce qui s'était passé selon lui, lorsqu'il avait voulu répondre à Cedric, puis avait ensuite tenté de rattraper Drago. Il leur parla du loup, de ses étincelles rouges, puis de l'explosion.  
  
- Je sais ce que cela semble étrange, mais je vous demande de me croire. Harry avait l'impression que ces amis doutaient de lui. Vous savez bien que je ne mettrais jamais vos vies en danger pour une partie de Quidditch. Vous me croyez n'est ce pas ?  
  
- Bien sûr que nous te croyons, s'empressa de dire Hermione. C'est juste que... enfin ... Nous ne savons plus vraiment ce qui est sûr ou non. Euh...Je ne parle pas de toi bien sûr...Mais seulement de la manière donc les choses se sont passées. Tout ce que l'on sait, c'est que sans l'intervention du Professeur McGonagall, ce match aurait pu finir tragiquement. C'est tout de même la moitié de la tour qui a explosée...  
  
- Est-ce que tu essaies de me dire ? Que c'est de ma faute ?!!!! demanda Harry agressivement. Je n'y suis pour rien !!! Je ne suis pas le seul à avoir jeter un sort ! Il y avait aussi toutes ces lumières étranges. Vous vous en souvenez ?  
  
Ron et Hermione se regardèrent un instant et demeurèrent silencieux. Harry était au désespoir. Si ces propres amis ne le croyaient pas, qui le ferait ? - Harry...écoute...nous n'avons rien vu à cause de la barrière de protection de McGonagall et de Hagrid, dit alors Ron. Nous ne disons pas que nous te croyons pas, assura t'il. Nous disons seulement que nous ne l'avons pas vu. Après tout...personne n'a été blessé.  
  
- Personne sauf Drago, dit Harry amèrement.  
  
- Drago ne compte pas...C'est une fouine sans cervelle...Et en plus vous avez pu vous pratiquer non ? dit t'il avec un sourire. C'est tout de même pas si mal...Alors, arrêtons d'en parler et profitons de cette magnifique journée pour...euh...relaxer et...  
  
- Étudier Ronald Weasley, répondit Hermione en souriant à son tour. Elle semblait heureuse d'avoir clouer le bec de Ron. Tous deux se levèrent pour aller chercher leur livres.  
  
- Hagrid était là ? demanda Harry qui était demeuré silencieux quelques instants.  
  
- Oui, répondit Hermione. Il est apparu de nulle part et nous a rassemblé près de lui. Puis il est parti en courant d'air sans rien nous dire. Il avait sans doute quelque chose de pressant à faire. Alors, tu viens ?  
  
Harry releva alors les yeux et regarda ses deux amis qui le regardaient. De les voir ainsi, côte à côte et lui souriant, Harry su a cet instant que ses amis lui faisaient toujours confiance et qu'il pouvait compter sur eux. Et c'est ce qu'il se promis. 


	25. Chapitre XXIV: Les Démons du Passé

_Harry Potter et Le Cercle Maudit_

_Chapitre XXIV : Les Démons Du Passé._

NB Tous les astériques ainsi que le personnage de Mlle Mignère sont des éléments en référence à la fanfiction de Reveanne instituée : « Le Mystère De La Source » que vous retrouverez sur le site ff.net dans un nouvelle version rééditée. Je profite de l'occasion pour saluer ces deux personnes et pour les remercier de s'être prêter à mon jeu.

Plus tard dans la journée du samedi, Harry se retrouva seul avec Ron parce qu'Hermione avait dû, en tant que préfète de Griffondor, superviser un groupe de jeunes premières lors d'une évaluation extérieure avec le professeur Chourave. Les élèves devaient en effet aller chercher certaines plantes médicinales et en faire un onguent contre les éruptions cutanées. Le professeur Chourave ne voulait pas que ces petits protégés aillent dans la Forêt Interdite et avait donc demandé l'appuie des préfets de l'école.

Comme ils étaient libres de devoirs( enfin, c'est ce qu'ils se firent croire étant donné qu'ils avaient passé trois « grosses » heures avec Hermione à étudier les enchantements passibles d'être à l'examen de la semaine prochaine…C'était bien suffisant) Ron lui proposa d'aller voir Hagrid. Tous deux étaient bien curieux de savoir pourquoi Hagrid n'avait pas assisté au cours de la veille.

Arrivant près de l'entré, Harry vit un soleil radieux à l'extérieur, ce qui le fit le sourire. Les reflets sur la neige de décembre lui redonnaient l'agréable sensation d'être en vie. Il se sentait heureux pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

Lorsqu'il s'éloigna de la porte d'entrée cependant, les pensées de Harry s'assombrirent. Il vit les restes de la tour sud et voulu disparaître dans la neige. Les pierres sur le sol se comptaient par centaine. De grosses pierres massives, pour la plupart en mauvais état. Et des débris. Des tonnes de débris couvraient la neige de décembre. On voyait de la vitre en éclat briller par terre et des morceaux de pierres et de bois partout. Harry se sentait mal, persuadé d'être la cause de cette explosion. Comment avait t'il pu faire une chose pareil ? Il ne comprenait pas.

Bien que Ron lui dit de rester à distance de la tour effondrée, Harry s'en approcha. Et Ron le suivit tout de même. Le professeur Dumbledore avait fait venir des charpentiers et des spécialistes en bâtiments magiques. La réparation de la tour ne pouvait visiblement pas se faire en un simple coup de baguette magique. Harry se trouva idiot de ne pas y avoir pensé.

Un grand sorcier à l'apparence ride comme les planches qu'ils se servaient pour rebâtir la tour, observait ses plans d'un œil critique. Harry vit ensuite un autre sorcier d'un certain âge, le dos voûté, s'approcher du premier d'un air estomaqué.

- Nom d'une Gargouille…C'est incroyable…De toute la vie, je n'ai jamais vu une chose pareille, dit t'il.

- Vu quoi ? dit l'homme raide. Cet incident n'a rien d'extraordinaire. C'est une simple explosion, rien de plus…

- Pas dans une école comme ici…Une telle puissance de sortilège voyons…Mais enfin regarde !

Le grand homme balaya les débris et les restes de la tour d'un regard sans intérêt

- Ce n'est tout de même pas la première fois que tu vois les dégâts causés par une fusion Marius…surtout de troisième ordre…répondit l'autre d'un air absent, le nez de retour sur ses plans.

- Rien à voir avec le troisième ordre Clovis! Ce n'est pas une simple onde de choc qui a causé tant de… Tous ces dommages…Enfin… Regarde toutes ses pierres noircies ! Toutes ces traces ! Toutes ces gravures dans les pierres ! Les sorts ont creusé la pierre vieille de Milles ans…Une pierre protégée contre ce genre de sortilège…On pourrait presque jurer qu'il y a eu un rayonnement… ou bien quelque chose qui s'y apparente fortement. Qu'est ce qui se passe dans cette école ?

- Quoi ? Tu crois qu'il y aurait une source dans le château ? dit l'homme appelé Clovis en riant. Elles sont vivantes maintenant ? Et elle aurait voulu sortir faire une balade à l'extérieur, c'est ça ? Une source vivante ! Et puis quoi encore ! continua t'il, le sourire aux lèvres. Un sourire mauvais. Il semblait heureux de sa propre plaisanterie. Et qu'est ce qui l'aurait bien arrêté selon toi ?

- Mais non triple idiot ! Je n'ai pas que dis que c'était le rayonnement d'une source qui avait provoqué cette explosion…Les sources, c'est un mythe à raconter aux apprentis-sorciers avant d'aller un lit…Au même titre que la légende du phénix noir ou bien celle de la chasse-galerie…Bien agréable à entendre sur le bord d'un bon feu, mais pas sur le bord d'un chantier… Non, moi je te parle d'un simple rayonnement. Ou bien peut-être d'une Extraction…Je ne sais pas d'où cela est venu, mais ce qui est certain, c'est que la chose qui a fait tant de ravages, est puissante, c'est moi qui te le dis.

Ron jeta un coup d'œil rapide à Harry et se détourna aussitôt pour ne pas qu'il se rende compte du doute qui le hanta quelques instant. Mais Harry avait tout comprit de ce regard fugitif…

-Qu'est ce qu'une fusion de troisième ordre ? demanda Harry en s'approchant des deux hommes.

Ceux-ci se retournèrent vers Harry avec grand étonnement. Ils regardèrent tous Harry de la tête( surtout…) au pied.

- Une fusion survient lorsque deux sorts de puissances égales se confrontent, s'entrechoquent et s'englobent mutuellement.

Ce n'était pas les hommes qui avaient répondu, mais une voix plus mure et douce derrière Harry. Lorsque ce dernier se retourna, il eut la surprise de voir le Professeur Chang derrière lui qui le regardait avec des yeux amicaux, toujours de cette manière déconcertante et perçante dont elle était la seule à avoir le secret. Elle était presque entièrement cachée par la grosseur de son manteau d'hiver.

- Lorsque deux sorciers de puissance égale se confrontent, leurs sorts s'englobent l'un l'autre et il y a alors une onde de choc, minime fut-elle. Ce genre de fusion survient souvent dans une école, continua t'elle, car tous les élèves ou presque sont au même niveau. Et je ne parle pas du niveau scolaire, car cela n'a rien à voir. Je parle de la capacité qu'à un sorcier de faire de la magie sienne. Par contre, je n'ai jamais vu un élève faire exploser une tour…Du moins ça fait longtemps…

- Mais un jeune de première ne peut pas être aussi puissant qu'un élève de septième, assura Ron, certain de ses convictions.

- Dans un cheminement normal, oui. Qu'est ce que vous apprenez dans cet établissement Mr Weasley ?

- À faire de la magie non ?

- Vous n'apprenez pas à faire de la magie. Vous apprenez à faire de la magie la vôtre. Car la magie n'est pas une notion abstraite, elle existe vraiment. Lorsque vous la transformé, elle n'est alors plus un corps étranger, mais une partie de vous-mêmes. Cependant, de très jeunes sorciers peuvent déjà démontrer en bas âge une puissance magique surprenante, s'ils savent d'instinct comment la transformer.

- Mais ils sont alors pris en charge par le ministère, répondit Marius. Et heureusement… Imaginé ce qu'un élève pareil pourrait faire dans un endroit comme ici…

- Je le sais…répondit t'elle en regardant les pierres sur le sol.

Harry regarda le professeur Chang. Il la fixa si intensément qu'il était certain qu'elle avait senti son regard posé sur elle, mais elle ne bougea pas. Que voulait t'elle dire ? Peut-être avait t'elle déjà vu dans le passer une telle démonstration de puissance. Le cerveau de Harry bouillait sous les questions. Y'avait t'il un tel élève dans l'école ? Et si oui, depuis quand ? Sachant qu'il n'aurait pas la réponse, Harry regarda ailleurs.

- Comment fait t'on pour devenir un sorcier de Deuxième Ordre? C'est bien de cela dont il est question finalement non ? demanda Ron. La simple idée de pouvoir devenir plus puissant que ses frères ou bien de Drago Malefoy le rendait déjà Ron heureux.

- Vous ne voulez pas devenir un sorcier de Deuxième ordre Mr Weasley, répondit le Professeur Chang d'un ton ferme. Vous ne voulez pas mourir n'est-ce pas ?

Ron fit signe que non.

- De tel sorcier meurt très jeune, assura le vieil arpenteur.

- Lorsque vous devenez ce genre de sorcier Mr Weasley, expliqua le professeur, vous devenez partie intégrante de la magie. Vous supportez alors une magie qui n'est pas la vôtre. Et elle vous dévora vif.

- Comme le professeur Lupin ? demanda Harry.

Le Professeur Chang de tourna vers lui et approuva d'un signe de tête.

- Plusieurs sortilèges et rituels magiques utiliser des poils, des crocs ou des griffes de loups-garous.

-Le Professeur Lupin est donc devenu un « ingrédient » de la magie, c'est ça ? demanda alors Ron

- Oh…Je ne crois pas qu'il apprécierait que vous parliez de lui en ses termes Mr Weasley, dit la voix de Dumbledore derrière eux. Lorsque les deux garçons le regardèrent, ils virent devant eux leur directeur d'école vêtu d'une longue cape de couleur émeraude et de chapeau de velours bleu clair, avec de petites étoiles sur le rebord. Il revenait visiblement d'une visite chez Hagrid.

-Combien de temps cela prendra t'il Mr Anderson ?

- Il est encore tôt pour le dire Professeur Dumbledore, répondit alors l'homme à l'allure raide qui était demeuré bien silencieux durant les explications du Professeur Chang concernant les degrés de magie. Dois-je encore conserver des échantillons pour la démont…enfin, dit t'il en se reprenant, Miss Mignère, ou bien puis-je procéder ?

- Miss Mignère est une femme bien occupée, mais c'est l'une des ou sinon la meilleure Démontologue de l'Europe.

Démontologue ? Est-ce que Harry avait bien entendu Démontologue ??? Ces entrailles se glacèrent subitement, et ses genoux faillire fléchir. Est-ce qu'il aurait affaire à une Démontologue ? Pourquoi ?

- N'ayez pas peur de son titre Mr Anderson, dit Dumbledore avec un sourire. Elle n'est pas comme les créatures dont elle s'occupe, je peux vous l'assurer. Le Ministère lui a envoyé un hibou tôt ce matin, dès qu'il fut au courant des faits, alors sa réponse ne devrait pas tarder. Mais peut-être enverra t'elle son assistante, si elle en a une. Elle a déjà bien à faire avec ses cours à Beaux Bâtons. Je crois que seul les échantillons sur les pierres noircies suffiront. Alors ? Quand la tour sera telle mise à neuf ?

- Et bien dit alors le vieil homme, comme les vacances arrivent à grand pas, cela pourrait prendre plus de temps. Toutes les pierres doivent être remises en place une par une et ensorcelées de nouveaux. Cela prendra bien jusqu'en mars. Si nous savions la cause de cet incident, les choses pourraient bouger beaucoup plus vite selon moi. Nous ne serions pas obligés de faire des tests sur des copies de pierre.

- Comme je n'ai pas parlé à toutes les personnes concernées dans cette histoire, je ne peux pas vous confirmer de faits, mais je dois vous avouer que je crois qu'il s'agit bien d'une extraction, comme vous le pensiez au départ mon bon Marius. Vous avez toujours l'œil…

Le vieil homme lui sourit et lui serra la main avant de s'éloigner avec l'autre bar à clou.

Puis le directeur de Poudlard se retourna vers les deux jeunes hommes et leur souris à nouveau.

- Si vous vouliez voir Hagrid, je suis désolé, mais cela devra attendre un peu, car je l'ai envoyé en forêt, dit t'il. J'aurais quelque chose à vous demander de nouveau Mr Weasley, ajouta t'il avec un sourire. Ron comprit que le Professeur Dumbledore avait de nouveau besoin de ses services en tant que « contact direct » avec son père. Ron lui sourit et pris la lettre que le Directeur lui tendit.

- Il serait important qu'elle lui soit adressée au plus tôt. Elle concerne l'incident d'hier soir. À ses mots, Harry voulu fuir, mais ses pieds en décidèrent autrement. Je veux savoir comment le Ministère traite le dossier et surtout qui en est en charge. Ainsi vous n'aurez pas à regarder cette lettre sous la lumière d'une bougie Mr Weasley. Ron tourna au rouge et prit congé immédiatement. Est-ce qu'il avait réussi à savoir le contenu de la dernière lettre de Dumbledore ? Pourquoi Ron en avait-il jamais parl ?

Harry s'apprêta à retourner au Château lorsque le Professeur Chang lui tapota l'épaule

- Est-ce que je pourrais vous poser quelques questions Mr Potter ? demanda t'elle avec un sourire.

Harry s'efforça de lui sourire, mais eut bien de la difficult à le faire. Il ne voulait pas qu'on lui pose des questions, car chacune d'elles lui feraient douter d'avantage de ce qu'il avait vraiment vu la veil. Il doutait maintenant de lui-même. Il regarda le professeur Dumbledore et le Professeur Chang un après l'autre et se résolu à répondre aux questions.

- De quelle couleur était le loup sur le toit ? demanda alors le Professeur Chang.

Harry regarda quelques instant son Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal et ne comprenait pas où elle voulait en venir.

- Euh…Et bien…il était blanc.

- Blanc ? Vous en êtes sur ?

- Oui…enfin…je crois…je ne sais plus, admit t'il en regardant le sol.

Puis Harry se retourna vers le Professeur Dumbledore. Ce dernier s'était tourné vers la Forêt interdite et ne semblait pas l'écouter.

- Et qu'est ce que cette créature à fait ? demanda t'elle ensuite.

- Et bien il était sur le sommet de la tour avant l'explosion et il semblait fixé Drago. J'ai eu l'impression que cette créature a lancé un sort au Vif d'or pour que Drago et moi le rejoignions.

- Tu as probablement raison, dit alors Dumbledore en regardant de nouveau Harry, mais il est encore trop tôt pour le dire. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée à tous les deux.

Alors Dumbledore salua Harry et sa collègue de travail, et retourna vers le Château. Harry observa son directeur s'éloigné et ressentis un malaise. Il se sentait laisser, voire même abandonné. Dumbledore ne lui avait pas posé de question. Il n'avait pas cherché à savoir ce qui s'était passé juste avant l'explosion, ni même après. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi était t'il si silencieux ? Harry ne comprenait pas.

Il devait comprendre.

Sans même saluer le Profeseur Chang, Harry se mis à courir à toute vitesse vers Dumbledore, qui était déjà loin, près de l'entré de l'école.

- Professeur…attendez…dit t'il à bout de souffle, lorsqu'il l'eut rejoins, les mains appuyées sur les genoux, le regard fixé vers le sol. Vous ne voulez pas savoir ce qui s'est pass ?

- Je le sais déjà Harry.

Puis le directeur monta les escaliers. Harry le suivit.

Il regarda son directeur abasourdit. Comment pouvait t'il le savoir ? Il y avait quelque chose que son directeur ne lui expliquait pas, mais quoi ?

- Harry, j'aimerais que tu fasses plus attention à l'avenir, continua t'il. Ne te met pas dans des situations dangereuses pour rien. Rien de bien grave s'est produit la nuit dernière. Les blessures de Mr Malefoy sont minimes, mais son père sera probablement mis au courant, dit le Professeur Dumbledore avec une pointe d'amertume dans la voix.

Ils montèrent au deuxième étage.

- Je comprends, répondit Harry, avec un malaise. Mais je n'ai pas fais exprès ! Je ne m'en suis même pas rendu compte. Je flottais sur le terrain de Quidditch et puis l'instant d'après j'étais avec Malefoy près de la tour et lui fonçait tout droit vers le Loup…

Dumbledore eut l'air surpris.

- Vous avez été déport ? Tous les deux ? dit t'il pensif. Les boucliers de l'école doivent être plus faibles que je ne le croyais… Je vais devoir aller la voir…

Harry regarde son Directeur directement dans les yeux. Il ne comprenait pas où Dumbledore voulait en venir, mais alors qu'il allait lui demander, ce dernier retourna malheureusement au sujet principal en passant derrière la statue de la Sorcière Borgne:

- Je sais bien que tu n'as pas fait exprès, mais tu dois te souviens Harry de ce qui s'est produit en octobre avec Mr Longdubat. Tu as une très grande responsabilité et un lourd fardeau à porter. Je sais aussi pertinemment que tu n'as pas demandé à être le Maître du Sortilège, continua Dumbledore, une fois dans son bureau, alors que Harry ouvrait la bouche pour protester, mais Harry, tu apprendras bien vite que rien n'arrive sans raison.

Harry regarda le sol en silence. Il se sentait perdu. Depuis son arrivé à Poudlard, il y a cinq ans, Harry savait qu'il était toujours soutenu, seconder en quelque sorte par Dumbledore. Mais voilà qu'aujourd'hui, son directeur qu'il respectait et estimait plus que tout au monde le poussait vers l'avant, seul, avec ce « fardeau » comme il disait. Il n'en avait pas eu conscience jusqu'à maintenant, mais Harry se rendait compte du terrible pouvoir qui était en lui, et cela le terrifiait. Harry soupira.

Alors qu'il s'apprêta à prendre congé de Dumbledore, une pensée qui n'avait pas totalement disparues de son esprit depuis la veille, revient le hanter : La Lumière Noire

- Professeur…Drago m'a dit que…enfin…Il m'a dit qu'une lumière noire m'avait entourée. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Ne t'en doutes-tu pas un peu Harry ? dit le Professeur Dumbledore en souriant tristement. N'y avait t'il pas quelque chose de familier dans tous ce qui s'est passé hier soir ?

Harry se mis alors à réfléchir intensément. Est-ce possible que la réponse ait été tout près tout ce temps et qu'il n'y ait absolument pas prêtée attention ? Harry se rappela le loup… le Vif d'or… l'explosion… le mal…le mal qu'il ressentait…Dans son corps…dans sa tête…Sa cicatrice qui brûlait à nouveau vivement ! C'était ça ! Cela avait un lien avec sa cicatrice ! Mais quelques choses le tracassaient encore. Il n'y avait pas seulement que cela…

- Tu sais Harry que ta cicatrice est un lien qui te relie à Voldemort depuis ton enfance. C'est également un lien avec une magie très sombre et puissante. Une magie qui n'est pas la tienne. Et hier soir, tu l'as de nouveau ressentis. Elle a été réactivée.

- Oui mais comment ?! s'exclama Harry, découragé. Je croyais que seul Voldemort pouvait me faire souffrir Physiquement comme ça !

- C'est le cas Harry, dit t'il en s'assoyant derrière son bureau. Comment tu as dû l'entendre lors de la discussion entre Mr Anderson et Mr Morane, Mr Anderson croit en la présence d'un sort d'Extraction. Et je crois que ce vieux sorcier à tout à fait raison de penser ainsi. Ce genre de sort sert à extraire une partielle magie, ou un sort bien précis.

- Un peu comme Mr Diggory lorsqu'il avait ensorcelé ma baguette lors de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch ?

- Si on veut. Avec ce genre de sortilège, le Ministère par exemple est à même de savoir si un sorcier a été soumis directement à des sorts que quelconque nature. Et les sorts peuvent parfois être activés, comme ta cicatrice. Par contre le Sort d'Extraction demande un grand contrôle et une grande concentration. Et le sorcier qui l'a utilisé hier à été déconcentré et a alors atteint la tour sud du même coup. Lorsque tu as utilisé ton sort, n'as-tu pas ressentit quelque chose d'anormal ?

Harry hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

- Je n'ai fais que lancer des étincelles et ce fut comme si j'avais utilisé un sort dix fois plus puissant. Comme si…oh…je vois…comme si on me l'extrayait du corps…Je me souviens aussi que mes mains et ma baguette était chaude…Un peu comme l'année dernière lorsque…enfin…vous vous souvenez du dôme d'or n'est ce pas ? Celui dans lequel j'étais avec Voldemort.

Dumbledore fixa alors Harry quelque instant, comme s'il tentait de se souvenir, puis approuva à son tour.

- C'est la combinaison de tous ces sorts qui pulvérisa la tour.

- Alors ce n'est pas de ma faute, demanda Harry avec espoir. Il fixa Dumbledore.

- La question n'est pas de savoir à qui est la faute Harry. La question est de savoir ce que nous allons faire pour que cela ne se reproduise plus, dit Dumbledore avec gravité. Un bâtiment peut être remis sur pied, mais pas une vie…

- Je sais…dit faiblement Harry. Une boule de feu sembla prendre forme dans sa gorge…

Dumbledore se leva de sa chaise et vint de placer devant Harry, et lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

- Il ne faut pas se retourner vers le passé, mais seulement l'écouter pour mieux avancer. Et pour ce qui est de ce petit accident d'hier soir, je sais que tu feras mieux la prochaine fois… dit t'il en lui accordant un clin d'œil. Puis Dumbledore retourna à son bureau.

Avant de sortir, Harry se retourna de nouveau vers son directeur

- Professeur…pourquoi…pourquoi le Ministère à t'il fait venir une Démontologue ?

- C'est moi qui lui aie demandé de venir, répondit t'il, par l'entremise d'Arthur Weasley. Elle ne sera là qu'à titre d'observatrice, et non comme exécutrice, dit Dumbledore en riant. Harry n'était pas rassuré.

- Exécutrice ? Vous voulez dire qu'elle tue des Créatures magiques ??

- Parfois oui. Mais seulement celles qui s'attaquent aux humains. Miss Mignère à l'une des plus impressionnante collection d'arme magique d'Europe.

Harry était décidément pas rassuré. Et si elle trouvait quelque chose d'étrange parmi les élèves ? Et si elle le prenait pour une des ses créatures ? Harry décida de prendre congé.

Plus tard dans l'après-midi, alors que Harry et Ron s'étaient sagement remis leur étude, Hermione vint les rejoindre avec un journal à la main. Elle semblait prise entre la colère, la pitié et le dégoût.

- Tu en fais une tête, qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Ron, inquiète.

- Lis, ordonna t'elle d'un ton sec.

**_Les Crocs de la Panthère_**

_Savez-vous réellement qui est la Panthère ? Dans plusieurs pays, ce nom évoque seulement quelques faits divers dans une chronique de journal. Mais pour les gens de la Bulgarie et de la Roumanie, la Panthère fut-il y a quelques années, l'une des plus jeunes criminelles de son pays. Cela prit en effet plus de deux ans avant que les autorités mettent la main sur cette jeune mineure. Et voilà que le Ministère britannique s'apprête maintenant à la condamnée à une incarcération à vie entre les murs de la prison d'Azkaban, où elle séjour présentement. Cela va s'en dire que beaucoup de sorciers sont soulagés de la tournure des évènements._

_Issue d'une des plus anciennes familles de sorciers de Bulgarie, Nëmyria Nephlite Van Tchev, fut toujours une enfant à problème selon la famille immédiate. Née dans un petit village bourgeois près des côtes atlantiques britannique, la fille de Igor Van Tchev et d'une Moldue du nom de Lara Steinberg, enfant, se bagarrait déjà avec les Moldus de son entourage, mis le feu à la résidence familiale, et risqua de noyer un de ses cousins témoigne son entourage. Perdant d'abord sa mère pour cause de maladie, elle sera fait orpheline quelques semaines plus tard lorsque son père fut tué au département expérimental du Ministère Britannique de la Magie. La jeune Nëmyria alors à peine âgée de cinq ans sera d'abord placé dans plusieurs famille d'accueil, avant d'être laissée à l'orphelinat, où elle sera prise en charge par Bénédite Van Tchev, la Grande, et son oncle Ivan Van Tchev, spécialiste des disparitions Magiques en tout genre._

_Discipliner cette la jeune fille ne fut pas une chose facile, comme en témoigne, Horine Stoch, une amie de la famille :_

_« Être pris en charge par les autres membres de la famille n'aida pas Nëmyria. Bien que tout allait pour le mieux à l'école, du moins au point de vue académique, et avec le reste de sa famille de manière général, car elle était d'un tempérament calme, son comportement envers les étrangers et à la société ne changea pas, voire même empira par moment. Elle ne supportait pas d'être traité de faible par les enfants plus vieux. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus supporter d'être mise à l'écart car elle n'avait pas de parent. Et elle évacua cette rage comme elle pu. Ce qui causa certaine tension au sein de ma famille paternel. Jeune, en plus des bagarres continuelles, elle se mis à voler. D'abord des choses sans valeurs, comme des cartes à jouer et des bonbons. Mais rapidement, cette petite changea de cibles. Elle vola des portes feuilles, des colliers, des vêtements, des souliers. Toujours de plus en plus et fréquemment. C'était devenu un mode de vie. Elle ne demandait jamais rien. Elle le prenait et c'est tout. » Mais ce n'est qu'à l'âge de treize ans que la jeune fille eut ses premiers démêlés avec la justice, lorsqu'elle força le vestiaire des filles pour pénétrer dans le bureau son professeur d'escrime. La version officielle de l'incident veut que la jeune fille ait voulu modifier les notes de certaines de ses camarades de classe. Mais nous savons tous aujourd'hui que le but réel de cet acte était bien autre…_

_« Tous les vols et infractions de cette jeune fille ne font d'éloge qu'à cette violence qui vivait en elle» assure Octavio McRan, Archiviste au ministère Britannique, et Relationniste Moldu à la retraite. « Si vous voulez mon avis, l'histoire du petit Eric Corian n'est que la pointe de l'iceberg. Nëmyria a joué avec une puissance qui n'était pas sienne et quelqu'un en est mort, dit sombrement l'homme. Je ne dis pas que cette jeune fille est une victime, loin de là, car cela serait un déshonneur envers la mémoire de ce petit. Ce que je déplore, c'est que nous n'avons pas su la rattraper avant que tout cela n'arrive et ne dégénère, conclut t'il» _

_Après avoir purgé une peine de deux ans dans un centre correctionnel, Nëmyria Nephlite Van Tchev nous a offert un retour digne d'elle-même. En effet, plusieurs sources ministériel ont confirmé à La Gazette Du Sorcier que la jeune fille aurait fuit la Bulgarie, alors qu'elle était un période d'observation, et que les autorités magiques auraient retrouvé des traces de son passage dans plusieurs villes et villages à travers l'Europe tout au long de l'été, traces identiques à celle qu'elle laissait sur les lieux de ses vols en 1993. Cependant, contrairement à ses habitudes, elle aurait trouvé protection en la personne de Bâtons Dumbledore, ainsi qu'en certains élèves, notamment le jeune Harry Potter, qui comme nous le savons tous de puis longtemps, est d'un tempérament des plus instables. Ainsi que d'Hermione Granger, une jeune sorcière issue d'une famille Moldue, et de Ronald et de Ginny Weasley, les plus jeunes membres de la famille Weasley. On se souvient qu'il y a à peine trois ans leur père Arthur Weasley avait été accusé de possession d'une voiture magiquement trafiquée. Cela n'est pas de très bons augures._

_Reste à savoir si l'origine de la Panthère ne jouera pas encore dans la balance, comme ce fut le cas la dernière fois. Est-ce que la justice va enfin triompher ? Seul l'avenir nous le dira._

Harry ne savait pas trop quoi penser de cet article. Certes il était choqué et peiné de ce qu'il venait de lire, mais il n'en dit rien. Il ne savait pas s'il devait croire l'article ou non. Nëmy ? Dur à vivre ? Oui peut-être…De là à attaquer des gens ? Mais pourtant elle avait déjà risqué d'étrangler Harry une fois « Je l'avais prise par surprise…Et-ce pour cela qu'elle se cachait dans le château ? » Mais voilà que le nom de cet Eric Corian revient à l'esprit de Harry. Qui était t'il ? Selon l'article, il était mort ? Tué pas Nëmy ? Cela semblait tellement insensé, et pourtant…

Hermione et Ron s'étaient mis à discuter fermement :

- Ce n'est qu'un tissu de mensonge, disait Hermione.

- Alors pourquoi fais-tu cette tête ?

- J'ai peur de ce que les gens vont dire.

- Les gens savent déjà qu'elle est cinglée de toute façon… Tu sais avec qui elle traînait ?

- Comment oses-tu parler d'elle ainsi ?

- Tu ne sais rien d'elle !

- Comme si tu en savais plus ! s'exclama Hermione

- Justement ! Enfin…mon père m'en a parlé un peu… répondit Ron avec un certain embarras.

Harry ne les écouta pas. Harry observait les trois photos qui accompagnaient le texte. Étrangement, elles n'étaient pas toutes magiques. La première était une photo de Nëmy avec ses cousines alors qu'elle devait être âgée de treize ou quatorze ans. Nëmy, dans le coin gauche de la photo, regardait ailleurs, l'air de ne pas se soucier de grand-chose. La deuxième était une photo un peu plus récente. La jeune fille était vêtue d'un grand sarreau et transportait de petites éprouvettes comme on le voyait parfois dans les émissions moldues et souriait. Puis finalement, et tournant un peu le journal vers lui, Harry vit la seule photo magique de l'article. On y voyait Nëmy assis sur une muret de pierre avec un autre garçon aux cheveux blond et bleu, qui de toute évidence ne voulait pas être dans la photo. Ce dernier se cachait derrière Nëmy. Il était tous les deux entourés de deux garçons avec qui la jeune fille discutaient, l'un plus âgé et au crâne chauve et l'autre plus jeune, âgé d'une quinzaine d'année peut-être. Mais ce qui attira le regard de Harry était la jeune fille debout, le dos appuyé au muret qui regardait directement le photographe. Elle portait une très belle robe en velours noir et rouge. Elle avait aussi de grands cheveux noirs et un des plus beau regard que Harry n'eut jamais vu. Il sourit en voyant la jeune fille le regarder. Il n'arrivait à décrocher son regard d'elle.

- Alors ? demanda Hermione.

Harry sortit de ses rêveries et se tourna vers Ron et Hermione.

- Et bien je ne sais pas trop ? répondit Harry, totalement perdu. Il n'avait pas suivit la conversation

- Il n'y a rien à en redire Hermione. On voit que Nëmy n'était pas si seul au monde avant de nous connaître…Alors elle ne me fait pas si pitié, répondit Ron d'un ton agacé.

Hermione soupira.

- Je parlais de ces photos, dit t'elle en pointant les images immobiles

- Bien c'est une photo de famille et une autre prise probablement dans son cours de Chimie. Qu'est ce que cela change ? répondit Ron.

- Je ne sais pas, admit Hermione. C'est seulement que je trouve cet article et les photos étranges.

- Et bien moi ! Cela te semble étrange parce que tu ne connais pas toute l'histoire. La seule chose qui m'agace est le fait qu'on nous ait mentionné dans cet article, répondit Ron, en fermant le point sur la table.

Hermione lança un regard outragé vers Ron

- Je te croyais plus intelligant que ça. C'est évident que le seul but de la Gazette du Sorcier est que les gens doutent. Il doute déjà de Harry et de Dumbledore, alors il les utilise pour créer de l'incertitude. Tu l'as bien vu l'an passé avec Rita non ?

- Oui oui…je m'en souviens, dit-t-il vaguement en se levant. Il n'en reste pas moins que cette fille et dans de beaux draps et moi je ne veux pas m'en mêler. Salut.

Puis Ron prit son sac et se dirigea vers la sortie de la Salle Commune et disparu derrière le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

Hermione se tourna vers Harry.

- Ron est bizarre aujourd'hui.

- Il est seulement un peu grognon aujourd'hui c'est tout. Je le comprends remarque. Nous avons tout fait pour aider Nëmy et l'accueillir parmi nous. Et voilà que cet article confirme ce que nous avons entendu au Ministère. On ne connaît rien de ce Eric Corian, mais cela ne semble pas être très réjouissant… Ron a l'impression d'avoir été trahis et je…je me sens comme lui, admit t'il avec difficulté.

- Et bien pas moi ! répondit Hermione avec fougue. Elle avait une étincelle de défit dans les yeux. Moi je la crois toujours innocente. Il y a trop de chose qu'on ignore pour la juger. Hermione regarda dans la pièce pour être certaine que tout le monde était occup : « Regarde ce qu'ils ont fait avec Snifle… N'est-ce pas semblable ? »

Harry hocha la tête. Bien sûr que ce l'était, mais…il y avait quelque chose qui retenait Harry. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était. Autant qu'il n'avait jamais eut peur de Sirius, même au moment où il s'était retrouvé face à lui, autant quelque chose à propos de Nëmy le bloquait.

- Hermione ? Tu sais ce qui est arrivé à ce Eric Corian ?

Hermione sembla mal à laisse et n'osa pas regarder Harry dans les yeux.

- Une arme maléfique lui aurait transpercé l'épaule et cela l'aurait tué…parce qu'il n'avait que six ans…

- Et c'est Nëmy qui…

- Euh…enfin…ce n'est pas dit explicitement mais …c'est ce que j'ai compris…

Harry passa la plus grande partie de cette journée du samedi le nez dans ses livres, soit à la bibliothèque, soit dans la Salle Commune des Griffondor. Il avait du mal à étudier. Il revoyait sans cesse l'explosion de la tour sud puis Nëmy qui, brandissant un sabre, le plantait directement dans son cœur.

Hermione était introuvable. Sans doute à la Bibliothèque, dans les archives et autres documentations. Et Harry ne revit pas Ron de la soirée non plus.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Harry se dirigea une nouvelle fois vers le sommet de la tour ouest. Il avait besoin de réfléchir. En chemin il croisa de nouveau de Professeur Chang qui se dirigeait vers le Hall d'entrée avec de grand bâton de bois dans les mains. Harry se proposa de l'aider.

- Merci bien Mr Potter, dit-t-elle. Puis-je vous demander où est-ce que vous allier à cette heure ? Le Couvre-feu est presque pass

- Oh…euh…j'allais chercher Hermione dans la Bibliothèque, mentit Harry. Et vous Professeur ?

- Un exercice de Stabilisation

Puis ils se dirigèrent vers le nord du Parc de Poudlard. Harry n'était jamais allé dans cette partie du parc. C'était une partie plus montagneuse et accidentée, où il y avait beaucoup de pierres et de vieilles ruines.

- Professeur, puis-je vous demander…Pourquoi m'avez-vous demandé la couleur de ce loup ce matin?

- Simplement parce que les loups de Posenghorof ont une teinte bleuté que les loups normaux non pas. C'est le seul moyen que nous avons pour les distinguer.

Le Professeur Chang s'approcha d'un cercle de pierre.

- Vous pouvez les poser ici Mr Potter. Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il vit un loin de petite lumière dorée, mauve et bleuté. On aurait dit des lucioles flottantes dans les airs

- Qu'est ce que c'est Professeur ?

- Le Bouclier de Poudlard tombe en ruine, dit-t-elle le plus simplement du monde. Ceci est de la magie à l'état pur mon cher…ou presque.

- Et c'est pour cela que vous allez faire cet exercice ? demanda t'il

- Non, mais cela ne nuira certainement pas. Bonne nuit Mr Potter.

- Bonne nuit Professeur.

Puis il retourna directement au château. C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié sa cape d'invisibilité. Il retourna donc au dortoir. Il ne restait que quelques élèves dans la salle commune. La plupart étaient déjà au lit. Lorsque Harry entra dans son dortoir, il constata à sa grande surprise que Ron était déjà couché. Les rideaux de son lit étaient en effet déjà tirés. Sans faire de bruit, Harry pris sa cape et sortit du dortoir. Il fut rapidement arriv en haut de la tour. En voyant la porte, il sourit. Elle avait été réparée. Il n'y avait plus de trace de brûlures, plus rien. Harry se dit que Dumbledore avait sans doute fait des pressions auprès de Rusard pour que cette dernière soit restaurée, sinon des élèves auraient pu se rendre compte de quelque chose. Et comme certain n'avait pas oublié l'épisode d'octobre, ni celle d'hier…

Seul dehors, loin des torches de leur lumière, Harry regardait la noirceur devant lui et ne pensait à rien de particulier. Il se disait seulement qu'il était heureux d'être seul. Ici, au sommet de la tour, les tensions de la journée disparaissait un peu, mais les paroles que Dumbledore et qu'Hermione lui avaient dit plus tôt lui revenait sans cesse. Harry prit de la neige dans ses mains. « Et pour ce qui est de ce petit accident d'hier soir, je sais que tu feras mieux la prochaine fois… » «Il n'avait que six ans… »

- Dumbledore semble tellement persuader que cela se reproduira, dit Harry en regardant vers la noirceur de la Forêt Interdire. Mais il ne m'en parle pas d'avantage. Qu'est ce qu'il attend ? Il ne me fait pas confiance ? Harry pressa la neige dans sa main. Je ne veux pas devenir le Gardien de Poudlard. Personne ne m'a demandé mon avis ! Et je ne veux pas être ami avec une meurtrière…»

Il lança la balle de neige de toutes ses forces vers le sol. C'est à ce moment que son regard fut attiré de nouveau par ces petites lumières qu'il avait vu avec le Professeur Chang. Il y en avait très peu, mais entouraient maintenant le chantier et continuaient vers le lac. Harry se dit que ce n'était pas normal. Trop curieux et décida d'y retourner. En redescendant, la seule âme que Harry croisa( En considérant qu'elle en ait une évidemment) fut celle de Miss Teigne qui le pourchassa à travers les escaliers. C'est de justesse que Harry ne tomba pas en bas du troisième étage lorsque la chatte lui passa encore les jambes. Mais il réussit heureusement à la semer en arrivant un premier étage en faisant un détour par un autre corridor. Une fois dehors Harry vit que le parc de Poudlard tout entier était baigné dans la lumière très douce, à peine visible. Harry décida de se rendre au cercle de pierre. Peut-être le Professeur Chang y était-t-elle encore ? C'est alors que Harry se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié sa carte de Maraudeur. Comment avait t'il pu être aussi bête ? Pourquoi était t'il si distrait aujourd'hui ? Il n'avait pas le temps de retourner la chercher. Prudemment, il s'y rendit tout de même, faisant bien attention de reste à distance des sources lumineuses. Une fois arrivée au cercle, Harry vit que cette partie du parc était demeuré dans la noirceur de décembre et la neige bleutée. Il n'y avait pas de trace du Professeur Chang nulle part. Seul quelque bout de bois brisés avait été laissé dans la neige. Mais quelque chose bougea sur la neige. Lorsqu'il s'approcha d'avantage, Harry sortit sa baguette et fit un peu de lumière. A son plus grand étonnement, il vit le visage familier de Dobby qui était en train de ramasser les bouts de bois en question. Il allait lui demander ce qu'il faisait lorsque…

- Ta cape peur faire disparaître bien des choses Potter, mais pas tes traces de pieds, dit une voix derrière lui.

Harry fut sidéré. C'était impossible. Il fut incapable de bouger durant quelques secondes. Tranquillement, il se retourna, puis sortit de sous sa cape. Ca ne pouvait être vrai.

- Ne…Nëmy ! Qu'est ce que…qu'est ce que tu fais… ici ? s'exclama Harry abasourdi.

Se tenant debout sur l'une des pierres, face à la Forêt, un grand bâton à la main, la jeune fille ne se retourna pas pour le regarder, mais sourit légèrement. Harry s'approcha rapidement de Nëmy. Elle ne pouvait pas être là. C'était insensé.

- Si tu veux rester en vie Potter, n'approche pas, dit-t-elle, le plus simplement du monde.

Harry retient un rire qui n'en était pas un. C'était une menace ? Il ferma les poings. Ce qu'avait lu Harry plus tôt dans la journée lui revint instantanément en mémoire.

- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire ! Depuis quand es-tu ici ? demanda t'il d'un ton un peu agressif. Et toi Dobby, qu'est ce que tu fais avec elle ?

La jeune Bulgare haussa les épaules et s'accroupie et regarda le sol.

- Bof…Je ne sais pas trop… Quelques heures…Une journée peut-être…J'ai pass mon temps à dormir…J'en ai perdu des bouts disons, dit-t-elle en riant. Dobby est simplement venu m'aider c'est tout expliqua t'elle sans faire attention au ton de Harry.

- Oui, répondit Dobby d'une petite voix. Dobby est seulement aider la petite demoiselle.

- Dobby, je t'ai déjà dis d'arrêter de m'appeler comme ça…

Harry se retourna vers la jeune Bulgare.

- Alors ils ont décidé de te relâcher ?

Harry fixa Nëmy.

- Ils ont libéré la Panthère de sa cage ?

Nëmy releva la tête et le regarda quelque instant. Puis elle se releva avant de sauter et d'atterrir juste devant lui. Dobby lui se pinça les oreilles et vint se placer près de Harry.

- Non…Mr Potter ne doit pas provoquer…

- Laisse Dobby. Vas-y Potter… Qu'est ce que tu as à me dire ?

- C'est vrai ? demanda t'il

- Tu sais mieux que moi que le trois-quarts de ce que ce journal raconte est une déformation de la réalité, répondit t'elle calmement.

- Et Eric Corian? dit alors Harry sur un ton de défi.

- Oh non… fit Dobby d'une petite voix.

Nëmy étouffa une exclamation et fixa Harry. Des larmes avaient monté à ses yeux. D'un geste vif, Nëmy planta le bâton dans la neige et s'éloigna.

Harry fut pétrifié. Jusqu' la dernière seconde, même sans l'admettre, il avait cru qu'elle était innocente…mais là…c'était autre chose. Il courut la rejoindre.

- Nëmy…explique-moi.

- C'est un jeu qui a mal tourn

Harry lui pris le bras et la tira par en arrière.

- Un jeu ? Un jeu ??? Nëmy !!! Un gamin de 6 ans est mort par ta faute ! C'est ça que tu appelles un jeu ?

Nëmy se retourna vers Harry, la rage dans les yeux et se défit de son étreinte.

- Tu crois que cela ne me fait rien ?!! Tu crois que ça ne me rend pas malade ?!! Depuis deux ans, j'essaie de comprendre ce qui s'est passé et je n'y arrive pas. Depuis deux ans, je n'ai que cette image en tête…Ce petit garçon qui était sur le point de se faire décapiter vivant avant que j'arrive…Je n'ai pas réussi à le sauver ! Et je n'ai que cette pensé qui me ronge ! Si j'avais parlé avant, si je… rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé…Rien ! Tu comprends !!!

Elle s'effondra sur le sol et éclata en sanglots. Dobby, qui les avait suivit, s'approcha de Nëmy et tenta de la consoler.

- La pet…Miss …VanTchev ne doit pas se mettre dans un tel état. Dobby sait…Et Dobby dit que cela n'est pas de votre faute. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir…

Harry se sentit mal. De voir Nëmy aussi défait lui faisait réaliser qu'elle n'avait peut-être pas voulu cela. Elle avait encore une conscience. Durant l'après midi, Harry l'avait presque considéré au même titre que les Mangemorts, mais il se rendait compte qu'il avait tord. Il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever.

- NON !!!!!

Elle repoussa sa main avec violence.

- Tu n'as pas compris ! Reste à distance de moi ! s'écria t'elle en se relevant. Puis elle s'éloigna.

- Je voulais seulement t'aider, dit t'il entre la pitié et la rage.

Elle revient sur ses pas et le fixa intensément dans les yeux.- Tous ceux qui m'ont m'aidé un jour, ont sois fini par me trahir, ou bien ils sont morts aujourd'hui Harry. Alors dis-moi…De quel clan es-tu ?

Ce soir là, Harry resta longtemps dans le parc, à se le demander.


	26. Chaptre XXV : Le Livre Rouge

**_Harry Potter Et Le Cercle Maudit _**

**_Chapitre XXV : Le Livre Rouge_**

Couché sur son lit, Harry n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil, trop préoccupé par le retour de Nëmyria à Poudlard. Comment était-ce possible ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là, alors que le journal avait dit qu'elle était toujours à Azkaban ? Cela n'avait aucun sens pour lui. Il se retourna et s'endormit.

Le lendemain matin, Harry se leva tôt et tenta de la trouver. Il demanda l'aide de certains personnages et fit même appel à une certaine Violette pour aller voir si la jeune bulgare n'était pas dans le dortoir des filles de Griffondor. Nëmy n'y était pas. Ils ne la trouvèrent nul part. Avait-il rêvé ? Déçu et confus, Harry dirigea ses pas vers la Grande Salle, d'un pas lent. Arrivé près du hall d'entrée, il croisa Ron qui s'apprêtait à monter les escaliers. Ce dernier semblait fatigué.

- On dirait que tu as passé la nuit dehors, lui dit Harry en souriant. Mais Ron n'entendait pas à rire.

- Cela ne te regarde pas.

- Oh ! Excuse-moi... Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda Harry.

- Ça va, merci de t'en inquiéter, répondit Ron sur un ton plutôt agressif. Puis il monta les escaliers quatre à quatre sans se retourner. Harry ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait fait de mal et cela le frustra. Il remontait les escaliers pour rejoindre Ron lorsqu'il sentit quelqu'un l'attraper par le bras.

- Bonjour Harry ! s'exclama une voix douce et joyeuse à ses côtés. C'était Ginny.

- Euh…Salut, ça va ? lui demanda Harry, quelque peu déconcerté par le soudain entrain qu'elle montrait. Qu'est-ce qui arrive à ton frère?

- Laisse-le, lui dit-elle. Ce n'est pas important… Il a reçu un hibou ce matin qui l'a mis de mauvaise humeur, je crois…laisse tomber.

- Oui, mais…

- N'insiste pas… coupa-t-elle.

Harry regarda Ginny dans les yeux et celle-ci ne détourna pas le regard. Certes, elle était décidée. Harry rebroussa chemin en soupirant. Elle avait peut-être raison…À chacun ses petits secrets non ? Il était en effet le premier à en avoir.

Tous deux entrèrent dans la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner. Lorsque Harry tenta de revenir sur le sujet, Ginny feignit de ne pas l'entendre avec un :

« Tu peux me passer le beurre d'arachides ? »

« Oh ! Tiens Kaho vient d'arriver » et aussi un

« Ce jus de citrouille est meilleur que d'habitude… »

Et lorsque Harry insista davantage, il n'eut comme réponse qu'un :

- Rien de bien important, je t'assure… Il est juste fatigué et un peu préoccupé.

- Ce sont les examens qui le mettent dans cet état ?

- Surtout les métamorphoses je suppose, dit la petite sœur de Ron en se versant un verre de lait.

Harry prit donc son petit-déjeuner en compagnie de Ginny, car Hermione ne se montra pas non plus. Ce n'est que plus tard cette journée-là qu'il finit par la retrouver dans la bibliothèque, où les murmures prenaient la place de l'étude. Comme à son habitude, Hermione était ensevelie sous des piles de livres.

- Je cherche des informations sur la famille Corian, expliqua-t-elle à Harry. Ce dernier soupira. Lui aussi commençait à en avoir assez des histoires de Nëmyria.

- Tu n'as qu'à lui demander, dit-il.

Hermione se retourna vers un groupe de jeunes première année de Poufsouffle un peu énervés, qui ne cessaient de parler, puis regarda de nouveau Harry d'un œil critique.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda-t-elle.

- Elle … Elle est revenue… dit-il, quelque peu interrompu par un autre groupe d'élèves bruyants dans la bibliothèque. Que se passait-t-il ce matin ? Depuis quand les jeunes de Poudlard faisaient-t-ils abstraction des menaces et colères de Madame Pince ?

Il regarda autour de lui, puis reporta son attention sur Hermione.

- Je l'ai croisée hier soir.

- Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dis tout–de-suite ? s'exclama alors Hermione.

- Parce q…

Ses paroles furent à nouveau interrompues par de puissants murmures que personne ne pouvait à présent ignorer. Certains s'étaient même levés pour s'approcher des fenêtres. Hermione se leva d'un bon.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton digne de Percy Weasley.

- Il y a une Miko ! Il y a une Miko ! s'exclama une petite voix encore enfantine derrière Harry. Un jeune Serdaigle que Harry reconnut bien vite se précipita vers les fenêtres, le nez contre la vitre.

- Chut Kaho… calme-toi.

Lorsque Harry se retourna, il vit près de lui Cho Chang. Le cœur de Harry ne fit qu'un bond. Il hésita un peu à lui adresser la parole, mais sa curiosité prit le dessus.

- Et c'est quoi une Miko ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire incertain à la jeune fille.

Cho lui sourit en retour.

- C'est plus compliqué que cela, mais disons simplement que c'est le nom que ma famille donne aux démontologues.

Le sang de Harry ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines. Elle était déjà là… C'était un cauchemar. Les jambes de Harry devinrent molles, mais cela ne parut pas vraiment.

Hermione tenta de s'approcher de la fenêtre la plus proche.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici ? demanda-t-elle. L'école est l'endroit le mieux protégé contre les Forces du Mal.

- Si un problème vient de l'intérieur, Miss Granger, même les meilleurs boucliers ne peuvent venir à bout du problème.

C'était la grand-mère de Cho qui venait d'apparaître. Harry se dit que sa présence n'était pas le fruit du hasard.

- Mais ne vous inquiétez pas mes enfants, Miss Mignère n'est là qu'à titre d'observatrice. Luma n'est pas avec elle.

- Qui est Luma ? demanda Hermione

- L'assistant de Amélie Mignère. Très sympathique… pour un démon.

- Les démons existent vraiment ? demanda Harry, inquiet. Je pensais que c'était un mythe.

- Effectivement mon jeune ami. Puis, voyant le visage anxieux de Harry, elle ajouta :

- Ne vous inquiétez pas des termes… Ils sont loin de l'image occulte que les gens leur ont donnée depuis des siècles. Ce sont simplement des créatures magiques qui s'apparentent aux hommes, mais dont les pouvoirs sont différents…plus bestiaux, dit le Professeur Chang. D'où les restrictions ministérielles à leur égard… L'homme craint ce qu'il ne connaît pas…

- Vous voulez dire que ce sont des humains avec des pouvoirs… euh… animaux ? demanda Hermione, incertaine d'avoir bien compris.

La vieille dame demeura pensive.

- Ou bien des animaux dotés de paroles. Qu'est-ce qui différencie ces êtres des autres créatures magiques vous demandez-vous Mr Potter ? dit-elle avant que Harry n'ait ouvert la bouche. Leur conscience sociale.

- Ils ne s'attaquent pas vraiment aux autres pour survivre, dit Cho. Ils le font surtout par cupidité, vengeance, lassitude ou égocentrisme. Certains types sont pires que d'autres… Mais il y en a aussi de très gentils. Ceux qui se nourrissent de plantes ou encore ceux qui veillent sur nos forêts. Par contre, ceux qui s'allient aux humains sont considérés comme des traîtres. Et les Hanyo sont très mal vu.

- Les quoi ? demanda Harry. Il se trouvait bête.

- Les enfants hybrides. C'est le terme que nous utilisons pour désigner les demi-démons, dit Cho en souriant. Yo veut dire : Être surnaturel ou magique. Les gens les appellent aussi des Sans Race ou des Chimères pour les insulter, mais c'est une erreur. Rien à voir avec une créature à trois têtes.

- À l'origine, ces créatures venaient de l'extrême est de l'Asie. C'est en lisant dans les livres historiques que vos ancêtres ont pris connaissance de leur existence. Voilà pourquoi les termes japonais prévalent.

- Mais nous n'en avons jamais entendu parler, dit Hermione.

- Les jeunes ne peuvent pas en parler, car pour la plupart, leurs parents prennent ces créatures magiques que pour des croyances populaires, se mêlant aux mythes moldus et religieux. Et ceux qui en savent plus n'en parlent simplement pas, car ils n'en voient pas l'intérêt. Vous savez, il y a des mythes et des légendes même chez les sorciers… Certains croient que la simple mention de leur nom, engendra un malheur considérable

- Comme Vol… Comme Vous-Savez-Qui, dit Harry a voix basse, se rappelant soudain qu'il était dans la bibliothèque près d'une Madame Pince pas très commode.

Le professeur Chang eut un petit pincement de lèvres que Harry discerna comme un sourire.

- Beaucoup de gens le pensent surhumain… Ou encore cruel. Quoi qu'il en soit, ces créatures magiques existent, malgré qu'il n'y en ait plus beaucoup en Europe…Il n'y en a jamais eut énormément non plus, dois-je dire. La puissance de ces êtres s'accroît et ils se multiplient en temps de guerre ou de famine…

- Pourquoi cela? demanda Hermione.

- Parce que plusieurs sont prêts à donner leur âme pour survivre tout simplement.

Hermione sembla horrifiée.

- On peut en devenir un grand-mère ? demanda Kaho, intrigué et attentif.

- Bien sûr, par transfert magique ou mauvais sort…Je pense que c'est la spécialité de Amélie Mignère. Et si nous allions souhaiter la bienvenue à cette jeune et gentille demoiselle ? dit le Professeur en s'approchant doucement de Kaho. Tu pourras lui poser toutes les questions que tu veux. Ce dernier répondit par un large sourire et tous deux, accompagnés de Cho Chang, se dirigèrent vers la sortie de la bibliothèque. Sans même échanger une parole, Harry et Hermione rangèrent leurs affaires et les suivirent.

Arrivés dans le hall, Harry vit une troupe de jeunes sorciers qui attendaient avec intérêt et impatience l'entrée dans le château de ce professeur de Beaux-Bâtons.

Lorsque les portes du château s'ouvrirent enfin, Harry aperçu au loin une jeune femme dans la trentaine, une simple valise à la main, regardant avec intérêt l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Elle était grande, avait des cheveux noirs attachés sur sa nuque, et était vêtue d'une grande robe de velours bleu marine et d'une cape dans les mêmes teintes. Elle n'avait rien de méchant, rien de mystérieux comme Harry se l'était imaginé. Il en fut quelque peu déçu.

À la suite de cette jeune femme, plusieurs elfes de maison étaient étrangement sortis de leur cuisine et autres recoins pour transporter d'énormes malles et autres coffres de rangement dont certains avaient une forme bizarre ou bien des particularités, comme des cornes, des liens ou encore des chaînes.

Dumbledore fit alors son apparition, suivit par le professeur McGonagall. Ce dernier se dirigea vers Miss Mignère avec un large sourire.

- Je vous souhaite la bienvenue à Poudlard. Je suis Albus Dumbledore, le directeur de cette école, dit-il en lui serrant la main. J'espère que vous avez fait un bon voyage. Je vous présente le professeur McGonagall, directrice adjointe et chargée du cours de métamorphoses. Le professeur McGonagall s'avança alors à son tour. La nouvelle venue, par contre, regarda les deux personnes devant elle avec un sourire quelque peu figé.

- Bonnejour, moi être enchaînée de tous vouard, dit-elle en rougissant.

Harry sourit. Son anglais était plus que douteux, mais Dumbledore ne sembla pas s'en faire outre mesure. Hermione, elle, semblait prendre la nouvelle venue en pitié.

- Cela doit être vraiment affreux de se retrouver parmi tant de gens et de ne pas être comprise.

Puis Dumbledore invita la démontologue à le suivre dans la Grande Salle pour dîner. On pouvait voir sur le visage des élèves que plusieurs auraient aimé manger une nouvelle fois pour avoir la chance d'observer la nouvelle venue plus à loisir, mais on leur fit bien comprendre que démontologue ou pas, les examens n'en seraient pas plus faciles …

- Hey, vous avez entendu ? Il paraît que l'examen de botanique se fait en équipe, s'exclama Dean Thomas, le souffle court, alors que ce dernier arrivait à la table des Griffondor pour le petit-déjeuner. Il avait entendu la nouvelle d'un groupe de Serdaigle en descendant vers la Grande Salle et était venu prévenir ses amis au pas de course. Tous les élèves se regardaient, incrédules. Certains poussèrent des exclamations de joies, d'autres semblaient moins enjoués par la nouvelle.

- C'est insensé, dit Hermione en se tournant vers Harry et Ron. Ce dernier affichait un sourire radieux.

- On peut se mettre en équipe si c'est possible ? demanda-t-il à Harry.

- Cela ne donnera rien, Ron. C'est impossible de faire un examen en équipe.

Et pourtant Hermione avait à moitié tord. Une fois entrés dans la serre numéro 4, les élèves de Poufsouffle et de Griffondor eurent un choc en voyant toutes les plantes et les équipements nécessaires pour le test de ce matin. Tout y était, de la paire de ciseaux à l'extracteur de sébum végétal (sorte de seringue capable d'extraire tous les éléments essentiels provenant d'une plante alors qu'une simple décantation était insuffisante) en passant par les engrais magiquement modifiés. Une fois que tout le monde eut pris place autour des quatre grandes tables qui avaient été mises à leur disposition les élèves, anxieux, attendaient les directives du professeur Chourave pour procéder.

- Aujourd'hui, comme vous le savez tous, vous avez votre évaluation sur toutes les plantes sébacées, connues des moldus ou non. Comme vous avez peut-être remarqué, il y a plusieurs tables. Je veux que vous formiez de petits groupes de quatre personnes. Vous allez travailler en équipe. L'évaluation portera non seulement sur la tâche qui vous est allouée, mais également sur votre capacité à signaler les erreurs des autres membres de votre équipe. Alors il ne suffit pas de reproduire ce que nous avons vu en classe, mais de mettre à contribution votre savoir et vos aptitudes. Par contre, vous ne pouvez pas faire le travail de vos coéquipiers. Vous devez vous contenter de lui signaler qu'il ou elle a fait une erreur. Cela vous donnera également un aperçu de ce que vous attend pour vos BUSEs. Je vous laisse le choix des équipes, mais ne soyez pas dupes, l'amitié passe en second lieu dans ce genre d'exercice, leur dit-elle avec un sourire bienveillant.

Les élèves se mirent tous en place.

- Tu parles d'un exercice, maugréa Ron lorsqu'il vit la tâche qui lui avait été attribuée. Harry, Hermione et lui étaient dans la même équipe que Seamus. La tâche de ce dernier était de trouver les diverses parties des plantes qu'ils devaient utiliser et les mettre à la disposition de ses partenaires. Ils devaient en effet guérir une plante mourante, faire plusieurs décantations, nourrir la terre correctement, et enfin planter une nouvelle génération de plantes carnivores issues d'une mère. Pour que cette jolie entreprise fonctionne, Hermione s'était chargée des divers engrais nécessaires, soit pour la plante à sauver, et pour les pousses en devenir. Ron coupait les racines, les bulbes, les feuilles et les tiges dont ils avaient besoin. Harry quant à lui avait la délicate tâche de décanter et mélanger les ingrédients modifiés. Tout ceci était très délicat, et tous travaillaient avec soin et concentration.

- Je crois que tu mélanges trop vite, Harry, lui avait dit Ron

- Et toi fais attention, tu coupes trop les racines que j'ai mises de côté pour nourrir la terre. C'est le bulbe qui est important. Et ne coupe pas celles-ci, lui dit Seamus en pointant les dernières racines qui restaient.

- Oui, oui, ça va merci. Pourquoi tu n'es pas allé les mettre à coté de Hermione ?

D'un geste nonchalant, Ron coupa le bout des racines et alla les porter à Hermione. Cette dernière le regarda d'un œil critique, mais ne dit rien. Elle brûla les racines intactes légèrement pour les faire noircir et les mit ensuite en terre. De son côté, Harry était concentré sur le mélange qu'il était en train de faire. Il ne devait pas ajouter trop d'eau chaude sinon il devrait tout recommencer. L'écorce de bouleau ne voulait pas se séparer et les feuilles de jasmin avaient collé au fond du récipient. Redoublant d'efforts, il réussit à en récupérer une partie. C'était le temps d'ajouter les tiges de camomille qui avaient baigné dans une solution saline depuis plus de deux jours. Une fois retirées de la solution, ces dernières ne devaient en aucun cas entrer en contact avec une surface, hormis le récipient contenant la mixture, sinon elles devenaient inefficaces. Harry fit signe à Seamus d'approcher. Toute l'équipe retint son souffle. Harry prit les feuilles une par une avec de petites pinces métalliques. Elles étaient difficiles à détacher du lot.

- Attendez, je vais vous aider, leur dit Ron en tentant de les décoller avec la lame de son couteau.

- Non, ça va, répondit Harry.

- Tu les prends trop bas, continua Seamus, … Arrête, laisse-moi faire…

- Tout va bien, je les … AIE ! s'exclama Harry.

- Harry ! Ça va ? s'exclama Ron, consterné.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Hermione.

Harry venait de se couper sur le couteau de Ron.

- Ce n'est rien, lui assura Harry.

- Tu aurais dû me laisser faire… Tiens, prend ça. Ron lui tendit du papier absorbant. Harry l'enroula autour de sa main.

- C'est ma faute, dit alors Seamus. Excuse-moi.

- Je vous répète que tout va bien. Ce n'est rien, Seamus. Il vaudrait mieux continuer si nous ne voulons pas perdre de points.

Harry ajouta les dernières feuilles et la décantation continua. Hermione avait fini de préparer la terre. Il ne restait plus qu'à y mettre les nouveaux bulbes. Seamus alla porter la plante mourante près de la fenêtre. Après quelques minutes de nettoyage, tout fut terminé. Le professeur Chourave vint examiner leur travail. Tout semblait en ordre. Ils auraient une bonne note.

- Voulez-vous un bandage pour votre main, Mr Potter ?

- Non merci, professeur, je vous en remercie. La lame n'a fait qu'effleurer la peau. Il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

En sortant de la serre, Hermione regarda le ciel d'un œil critique. Il neigeait abondamment et un vent sec soufflait constamment.

- Décidément, la nature ne nous fait pas de cadeaux ces jours-ci. Hier, la grêle, cette nuit le verglas et maintenant les rafales de vent. Et il paraît que c'est à cause de la tour qui a explosé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? lui demanda Ron.

- Si, je vous le jure. J'ai entendu le professeur McGonagall en parler avec le professeur Chang. Elle disait que pour reconstruire la tour, il faut une grande quantité d'énergie magique, car toutes les pierres doivent être à nouveau soumises à toutes les protections que l'école possède depuis plus de 500 ans. Et que par conséquent, cela affectait l'espace environnant tout autour de l'école.

- L'autre soir, j'ai vu de petites lumières dans les ruines, et le professeur Chang m'a dit que c'était le bouclier qui tombait en morceaux.

- Quand cela ? demanda Ron.

- Euh… Dimanche, je crois. Juste avant que je tombe sur Nëmy.

- Hum… Je vois, se contenta de dire Ron. Harry leur avait raconté ce qui s'était passé cette nuit-là et Ron avait alors dit qu'il ne le croyait pas, que c'était impossible, ce qui avait déclenché une énorme dispute entre lui et Hermione. Depuis, lorsque le sujet était abordé, Ron se contentait de regarder ailleurs et de marmonner.

Hermione le foudroya du regard, mais ne dit rien. Harry était frustré que Ron ne le croit pas, mais après tout, c'était vraiment insensé… et il n'avait pas revu Nëmy depuis.

Puis ils se dirigèrent vers l'école pour le cours de Divination. Hermione leur dit au revoir au quatrième palier, tandis que les garçons continuèrent leur chemin.

- Je me demande si elle va encore dire que « quelque chose de terrible va se produire » comme lors du dernier cours, plaisanta Harry. Je commence à en avoir assez…

Ron sourit et ses yeux brillaient d'amusement.

- Et me dire que je ne suis pas « en harrmonie avec mon karrma. »

Harry se tourna vers Ron.

- C'est quoi cet accent ?

- Je blague, c'est tout…

Harry et lui se mirent à rire.

- Je la trouve encore plus bizarre que d'habitude… continua Harry.

- Est-ce possible ? lui répondit son ami en arrivant à l'échelle menant à la classe de Divination.

Plus tard cette journée-là, Harry se rendit à la bibliothèque pour faire ses devoirs de fin de trimestre. Hermione était encore là. Elle faisait son travail d'Enchantement. Harry s'installa pour travailler. Tous deux demeurèrent silencieux, voulant bien faire les choses et surtout finir enfin. Ils y passèrent beaucoup de temps. Ron vint les rejoindre un peu plus tard. L'atmosphère était encore lourde et électrisée par leurs dernières discussions.

- Ginny te cherchait tout à l'heure, lui dit Hermione.

- Qui ?

- Ron ? Réveille-toi ! Ginny ! Ta sœur, voyons !

- Oh oui oui, je sais. Pardon, j'avais compris Jimmy.

- Je ne croyais pas que je parlais si mal que ça…

- Je t'ai dit que je m'excusais, qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus ?

- Rien…

- Si c'est comme ça…soupira Ron.

Il se leva pour partir, mais ne bougea pas. Il fixait quelque chose derrière l'épaule de Harry.

- Vous avez vu ?

Lorsque Harry se retourna pour regarder, il vit que de nouvelles lumières étaient apparues dans un des rayons de la bibliothèque. C'était étrange étant donné que le professeur Chang lui avait dit que c'étaient des parties du bouclier du château. Pourquoi y en avait-il à l'intérieur ? Et, fait encore plus surprenant, ces lumières se limitaient à une section bien précise. Curieux, Ron se dirigea vers elles. Harry fit de même.

- Ron, fais attention ! s'exclama Hermione. Elle s'était levée à son tour et avait suivi Ron.

Ce dernier avait tendu la main vers l'une d'elles. Malgré l'avis contraire d'Hermione, il y toucha.

- C'est rigide, dit-il alors qu'il en tenait une dans sa main. Harry en prit une aussi et la regarda. La lumière que cette petite sphère émettait n'était pas aveuglante et changeait de couleur. Après qu'il l'eût tenue quelques instants, Harry sentit une grande chaleur parcourir sa main, son bras et le reste de son corps. Il avait l'impression de ressentir plus de choses. Il n'avait pas le sentiment d'être plus fort, mais quelque chose était différent. Puis la lumière disparut.

- Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux s'éloigner, leur dit Hermione, qui n'avait pas touché aux sphères flottantes.

- Allez viens, Ron, dit Harry en le tirant par le bras. Ils retournèrent à leurs places et continuèrent leur travail, mais Harry eut de la difficulté à se concentrer, pensant à ces petites lumières. Pourquoi étaient-elles dans le château ? Se pouvait-il qu'il y ait un bouclier à l'intérieur également ? Harry finit par chasser ces pensées de son esprit et retourna aux enchantements. Vers vingt et une heure, Ron décida d'aller se coucher. Peu de temps après, Harry décida qu'il en avait assez également, et proposa à Hermione de retourner dans la salle commune. Proposition qu'elle s'empressa d'accepter. Mais alors que Harry s'apprêtait à ranger ses choses dans son sac, il constata que ce dernier contenait un livre. Un livre rouge, vieux, sans titre visible. Harry ne l'avait jamais vu. Qui avait bien pu mettre ce livre dans son sac ? Est-ce qu'on l'avait fait exprès ? Harry regarda autour de lui, incertain.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Hermione.

- Rien…je…je pensais avoir égaré quelque chose, mentit-il.

Pourquoi n'avait-il encore rien dit ? Harry ne pouvait même pas se l'expliquer, mais il voulait d'abord examiner ce livre avant d'en parler. Harry voulait en avoir le cœur net.

Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés dans la salle commune, Harry feignit une fatigue soudaine et souhaita bonne nuit à Hermione. Il savait que cette dernière ne le croyait pas, mais elle ne dit rien, et Harry lui en fût reconnaissant. En quatrième vitesse, il monta se coucher, se dirigea vers son lit, puis sortit le livre de son sac d'école. Ce livre avait l'air très ancien et semblait renfermer de nombreux secrets. Il feuilleta rapidement les pages et y vit des images saisissantes de créatures magiques que Harry n'avait encore jamais vues. Il y avait également d'anciens textes qui semblaient receler de puissantes incantations. Puis soudain, Harry découvrit dans le livre une note écrite sur un bout de parchemin. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Harry mit la main sur la note et lu :

« _Puisse ceci te donner les réponses que tu cherches_ »

D'un mouvement sec, Harry referma le livre. Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai. On avait voulu lui jouer un tour. « Était-ce possible que Ron ait voulu… » Mais une pensée ne cessait de hanter Harry. Ce n'était pas un tour. Mais comment était-ce possible ? Quelqu'un savait… Quelqu'un savait ses plus grandes peurs. Les doigts tremblants, Harry inspira profondément et rouvrit le livre rouge.

« _ Les démons purs, Youkai ou Oni, sont des créatures maléfiques, avides de pouvoir. Les liens qui les unissent à la race auxquelles ils sont apparentés sont très puissants. L'apparence des Oni provient de leur nature bestiale, mais ils peuvent aussi être de nature humaine. Certains types de Youkai, les démons d'apparence humaine, sont cruels et dangereux, car ils sont traîtres, vils et n'ont pas de conscience. Leur puissance magique leur confère des aptitudes, des habiletés hors du commun et une longévité impressionnante. Ils sont presque immortels_ »

Harry referma le livre. Serait-ce possible que ses propres habilités à faire de la Magie ne soient pas dues à ses parents, mais à autre chose ? Agissait-il parfois avec violence et égoïsme ? Oui… On le lui avait reproché… Les pouvoirs qu'il avait reçus de Voldemort alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant auraient-ils changé sa nature ? Était-ce si insensé de croire que lui, Harry Potter, était en quelque sorte devenu une créature semblable à celle contenue dans ce livre ? Le professeur Chang n'avait-elle pas dit qu'on pouvait les créer ? Les mains toujours tremblantes, Harry rouvrit le livre et le parcourut rapidement, souhaitant vite trouver les réponses à ses questions.

« _Les Reiumi s'apparentent à la sirène… Ces créatures ailées sont de redoutables prédateurs … Plusieurs générations… Les Hanyo, êtres hybrides, ont une longévité accrue … Les sorts conventionnels ne fonctionnent pas pour tuer ces créatures … On retrouve les Oni dans les régions éloignées et sauvages… Sorciers ayant reçu des pouvoirs d'une autre créature, humaine ou animale, les Akuma sont les pires créatures démoniaques, car ils s'apparentent aux hommes par leur apparence, mais leurs pouvoirs magiques sont tout autre. Possédant une grande source de magie, supérieurs aux Youkai, ils attirent les autres créatures et âmes noires à eux._»

Harry releva la tête. Était-ce cela ? Était-il un Akuma ?

« _On ne peut pas distinguer les Akumas par un signe propre, hormis parfois quelques caractéristiques physiques, telles que les oreilles pointues, des cicatrices symboliques, des griffes ou autres particularités. Il s'agit par contre de cas isolés. Ces transferts de magie se font par morsures, griffures, transfusions sanguines ou sorts conventionnels. Les conséquences de ces transferts diffèrent par le degré de magie de ''l'émetteur ''. Plus ce transfert est puissant, plus le ''récepteur'' perdra sa nature humaine et s'apparentera aux créatures de sa nouvelle famille._ »

Harry referma le livre. Il ne pouvait en lire davantage. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Il ne pouvait pas être un Akuma. Et pourtant… Harry avait des pouvoirs que les gens de son monde, n'avaient pas. Harry portait aussi une cicatrice au front, marque d'un lourd passé, un peu comme un symbole. Voldemort était un puissant sorcier et il lui avait transmis des pouvoirs qui avaient changé sa nature, Harry en était certain. Il se prit la tête à deux mains et réfléchit, le cœur battant durement contre ses côtes. Quelqu'un savait. Une personne dans ce château avait marquée la page pour que Harry découvre la vérité. Qui avait voulu faire ça ? Les Serpentard ? Ils auraient sans doute contacté le Ministère avant. À moins que le Ministère soit déjà au courant. Non, cela n'avait aucun sens. Un professeur ? Le professeur Chang ? Pourquoi aurait-elle fait tant de mystères? Ou bien était-ce la démontologue elle-même ? Impossible, elle ne parlait pas anglais, alors comment saurait-elle l'écrire ?

Harry ne dormit pas cette nuit-là, ou alors trop peu pour s'en rendre compte. Il se leva et s'habilla. Dans la salle commune, il croisa un Ron radieux près du babillard, préparant ses choses pour la journée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Harry.

- Tu ne sais pas la nouvelle ? s'exclama Ron. L'école a organisé une exposition dimanche soir, la veille de Noël, pour l'arrivée de la démontologue et la fin des classes du trimestre. Toutes les armes, les documents et les sortilèges de Miss Mignère vont être présentés. C'est pas super, ça ?

En entendant le nom de la démontogue, le sang de Harry ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines, mais il ne laissa rien paraître.

- Ça va être intéressant. Où est Hermione ? demanda Harry pour changer de sujet.

- Devine…

Tous deux se dirigèrent vers la salle de Ddéfense contre les forces du Mal. Hermione vint les rejoindre, de mauvaise humeur.

- Toujours rien ! À croire que la famille Corian n'existe pas.

- Tu as regardé dans les Archives Moldues ? demanda Ron.

- Il n'y a rien.

- Étrange…j'aurais parié que tu aurais pu trouver quelque chose.

- Silence s'il vous plaît, demanda le professeur Chang.

Les derniers cours avant les vacances passèrent. La plupart des examens étant déjà passés, les professeurs de Poudlard ne leur firent faire que quelques petits exercices simples et amusants, sauf le professeur Rogue, qui lui leur fit passer un examen surprise sur les potions mortelles.

Le dimanche soir venu, tous les élèves se rendirent à la Grande Salle pour le dernier repas avant le départ par le Poudlard Express. Harry suivait le lot d'étudiants, accompagné d'Hermione, de Seamus et de Dean, mais il ne voulait pas être là. Ron s'était volatilisé après le cours pour envoyer un hibou, mais n'était toujours pas revenu. Harry voulait être seul. La simple idée de manger lui levait le cœur, car une masse lui pressait l'estomac depuis qu'il avait ouvert ce fameux livre.

- Je… je n'ai pas faim. Je vais monter au dortoir. On se rejoint plus tard ?

- D'accord, dit Hermione, un peu peinée. Harry savait qu'elle aurait voulu partager son dernier repas avant les vacances avec lui et Ron, mais il n'en avait pas le cœur. Et il ne voulait pas lui mentir encore une fois sur son humeur.

Harry se leva donc et se dirigea vers l'extérieur. Il monta les escaliers quatre à quatre et se rendit à la salle commune des Griffondors. Une fois à l'intérieur, Harry monta à son dortoir, prit le livre rouge, puis retourna dans la salle commune. Après s'être assuré qu'il n'y avait personne, Harry s'installa dans un fauteuil et relu le passage qu'il ne cessait de voir et revoir en pensée depuis l'autre nuit. Il referma le livre et se leva. Cela l'obsédait. Un feu était encore allumé dans la cheminée. Harry s'en approcha appuyant son front contre son bras, fixant les flammes dansantes. Voulait-on lui faire comprendre qu'il était un de ces êtres démoniaques dont il fallait se méfier ? Il en était certain maintenant. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond avec lui, mais personne n'avait eut le courage de le lui dire en face ! Harry était en colère, mais il ne pouvait dire contre qui ou contre quoi. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il était en colère et que cela le soulageait. Puis il se demanda : « Est-ce qu'un homme normal réagirait ainsi ? » Il se mit alors à penser à toutes ces choses étranges qui lui était arrivées depuis qu'il avait connaissance de son appartenance au monde de la magie. Quirrell, les Détraqueurs, les Mangemorts, Voldemort. Tout ceci avait un sens. Il attirait les âmes noires à lui. C'est alors qu'un souvenir encore récent lui revint à l'esprit :

- C'est exactement ce que Drago m'a dit, soupira-t-il. Il a compris avant moi.

- Alors Drago ne sait pas de quoi il parle.

Harry se retourna. Il vit le visage amical de Nëmy à quelques pas de lui. Il ne l'avait pas remarquée. Comment avait-elle fait ? Son visage semblait triste, mais tout de même serein. En la voyant ainsi, Harry se détourna rapidement, mais ne s'éloigna pas du feu. Il avait quelque chose de rassurant. Elle s'approcha de lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda-t-il. Si ton but était de me faire passer pour un fou en te cachant dans le château, c'est réussi.

- Loin de moi cette idée.

- Alors pourquoi tant de mystères ! s'exclama Harry en se tournant vers elle.

- C'est le professeur Dumbledore qui le veut ainsi, et je crois que c'est pour le mieux. Je ne dois pas sortir seule…Je ne suis pas assez remise…

Nëmy garda le silence quelques instants et Harry remarqua qu'elle semblait plus fatiguée que d'habitude, mais que cette lueur étrange qu'il avait vue à Azkaban, ne semblait plus être là.

- Bon… alors ? dit-elle.

- Alors quoi ?

- Es-tu un peu rassuré ?

- Rassuré pour quoi ?

Elle lui accorda un sourire que Harry connaissait trop bien.

- C'est toi qui as mis ce livre dans mon sac ? demanda-t-il, incrédule.

- Oui, c'est moi, affirma-t-elle.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'ai simplement deviné juste… Parce que je me reconnais en toi Harry…

Il fronça les sourcils, mais ne dit rien.

- Lorsque je suis arrivée ici, continua-t-elle, j'ai longtemps cru que je n'étais pas normale.

- Qu'est-ce qui te faisait croire ça ?

- Le fait que, comme toi, j'ai des pouvoirs que d'autres n'ont pas …

Harry la dévisagea.

- … et alors que j'étais dans la Réserve, j'ai lu des ouvrages sur les Onis et les Akuma. Et j'ai alors cru que j'en étais un, car tout concordait. Puis lorsque j'ai lu celui que j'ai mis dans ton sac, cela m'a rassurée.

- Rassurée ? Comment ce livre a pu te rassurer ?

- J'en déduis donc que tu ne l'as pas lu au complet…

- Cela ne te regarde pas… Mais dis-moi… de quels pouvoirs parles-tu Nëmy? demanda-t-il, incertain.

La jeune fille croisa les bras, s'appuya contre le bord de la cheminée et le regarda intensément.

- Ah…Soit !...Je pourrais très bien te répondre la même chose alors…

Puis elle détourna les yeux pour regarder par une fenêtre au fond de la salle commune.

- …mais je vais te le dire. Te souviens-tu de mon premier cours de Soins aux créatures magiques ? Te souviens-tu de ce qui s'est passé ?

- Euh… Les centaures sont sortis de la Forêt interdite ? dit Harry, se demandant où elle voulait en venir.

- Oui…Crois-tu qu'un sorcier de mon niveau aurait été capable de le dire ?

- Mais à Azkaban tu m'as dit que cela était dû au fait que tu avais passé beaucoup de temps dans la Forêt interdite. Tu as menti ?

- Je ne peux toujours pas mentir, Harry…

- Tu le pouvais à ce moment là !

Nëmy soupira,

- Je sais ce que je t'ai dit…Et je le croyais…Mais après avoir passé beaucoup de temps seule à penser, je me suis rendue compte que j'avais tord. Tu vois Harry, je suis capable de te dire où est chaque personne dans le château, dans le parc, ou bien même dans la Forêt interdite. Je vois mieux la nuit que le jour. Et la lune m'affecte comme…

- Comme les loups de la Forêt…

- Oui, murmura-t-elle. Je ne me transforme pas, mais c'est presque pire…

- Et tout ça parce que tu as été blessée en voulant retourner chez toi…

- Tu as tout compris, dit-elle en se tournant vers lui. Je réagis comme une créature magique parce que l'un d'eux a planté ses griffes dans ma chair et pourtant je ne suis pas un démon. Alors si ce n'est pas mon cas, tu n'as pas de craintes à avoir, Harry…

- Comment peux-tu en être certaine ! s'exclama alors ce dernier. La dernière phrase de Nëmy le replongeait dans sa réalité remplie d'incompréhension. Tu n'en sais rien.

- Si tu avais continué à lire, tu le saurais ! Les Akuma sont des sorciers qui ont perdu leur esprit dans le processus, répondit-elle. Ils sont devenus des créatures magiques dotées de plus grands pouvoirs que ceux qui les ont transformés. Ce n'est pas notre cas.

- Il y au moins une douzaine de catégorie différentes!

- Tu n'es pas né avec les pouvoirs que tu crains Harry…

- Je suis peut-être un autre type, alors ! s'exclama Harry en commençant à faire les cent pas dans la salle commune pour ne pas faire face à Nëmy. Ceux qui ne perdent pas leur âme, mais font des choses qui ne tournent pas rond!

À cette pensée, les mains de Harry se crispèrent. Et si le Ministère l'apprenait ? On l'étudierait jour après jour…Il devrait aussi quitter l'école à tout jamais… C'était au-dessus de ses forces.

- Tu crois vraiment que Dumbledore te garderait ici si tu étais si dangereux ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton calme.

- Tu ne comprends pas! s'exclama Harry en se tournant vers elle. Je parle aux serpents !

Elle se mit à rire.

- Je parle bien à Drago Malefoy...

- Je ne vois pas le rapport entre les deux, répondit Harry.

- Et bien je crois qu'entre les serpents et lui, les serpents sont plus fréquentables... dit-elle en souriant.

- Ce n'est pas le temps de faire des blagues, Nëmy ! J'ai reçu des pouvoirs de Voldemort qui me permettent de parler aux serpents et de sentir sa présence. Ce n'est pas la même chose que toi… Et j'ai déjà été mordu par un basilic, n'est-ce pas suffisant? Mordu, tu te rends compte ? Et je suis même pyromane à mes heures !

Nëmy cessa de rire et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Et tu n'es pas mort alors de quoi tu te plains ?

- Je sais…Mais Neville a failli y passer… et les pouvoirs de Voldemort ne sont pas disparus…Enfin je n'ai pas réessayé depuis, mais…mais ma cicatrice est toujours là… soupira-t-il en se laissant tomber dans un des gros fauteuils près de la cheminée. Nëmy s'approcha alors de lui et s'accroupit pour être certaine qu'il la regarde.

- Tu penses vraiment que c'est ta cicatrice qui te rend différent ?

- Je l'ai reçue lorsque le sort de Voldemort m'a touché, alors oui je le pense !

- Ce que je veux dire, expliqua-t-elle, c'est que ce n'est peut-être pas cette cicatrice, donc les pouvoirs que tu as maintenant, qui font de toi une personne hors de l'ordinaire, mais tout simplement qui tu es … C'est vrai que tu as des pouvoirs que d'autres n'ont pas, et alors ? Cela ne te rend pas plus fou que les autres. Écoute…lorsque tu utilises ces pouvoirs, lorsque tu parles à ces serpents, est-ce que tu perds le contrôle ?

- Non.

- Est-ce que tu perds la notion du temps ?

- Non.

- Est-ce que tu as l'impression de devenir quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Non… Je leur parle, comme je te parle…En fait je ne m'en rends pas vraiment compte…Je le fais, c'est tout.

- Mais tu restes toujours conscient de ce que tu fais, non ? Tu sais ce que tu leur racontes.

- Oui…mais qu'est-ce que je suis alors, Nëmy? Je vois bien que je ne suis pas normal… soupira Harry.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que tu étais normal. J'ai seulement dit que tu n'étais pas une de ses créatures à dents pointues, finit-elle par dire en se relevant. Et crois-moi, c'est rare de l'être dans cet endroit… d'être normal, je veux dire…

Puis Nëmy se dirigea vers la fenêtre, l'ouvrit et inspira un bon coup. L'air frais réveilla l'esprit de Harry qui sentit alors que le poids qu'il ressentait sur ses épaules depuis quelque temps s'était soudainement volatilisé. Nëmy, quant à elle, demeura devant la fenêtre, pensive, les sourcils quelque peu froncés, comme si la noirceur de la nuit la tracassait à son tour.

- Comment vont les autres ? demanda-t-elle.

Et Harry lui fit un bref résumé des dernières semaines.

- Et Ron et Hermione n'arrêtent pas de se disputer.

- Plus ça change, plus c'est pareil…

- Oui mais là, c'est à cause de toi… Ron ne m'a pas cru lorsque je lui ai dit que je t'avais vue et cela a mis Hermione hors d'elle. Et il y a aussi l'article de journal de la semaine dernière. Hermione s'est enfermée dans la bibliothèque depuis et Ron est plus distant que jamais…

La jeune fille soupira.

- Ah oui…Ce fameux article… Je suis vraiment désolée de l'entendre, dit-elle sur un ton un peu vague, comme perdue vers le paysage sombre devant elle. Mais dis-moi, y avait-il autre chose dans cet article que mes « problèmes » avec la justice?

- Non…seulement ça….et ça faisait beaucoup…Et il y avait des photos de toi…Une avec ta famille, une prise dans une sorte de laboratoire je crois, et une… Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

Nëmy s'était vivement retournée vers Harry et le fixait.

- Dans le lab? C'était écrit dans l'article ? demanda-t-elle.

Harry fut quelque peu dérouté par la question.

- Euh…Non…en fait c'est Ron qui… Euh non… C'est juste que…

La jeune fille lui sourit.

- Ça n'a pas d'importance…Alors tu viens ? dit-elle tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie de la salle commune

- Où ça ?

- Voir l'exposition.

- Tu m'as dit que tu ne pouvais …

- Potter… Est-ce que tu fais toujours ce que les autres disent ?

Puis elle poussa le portrait.

- Nëmy attends…


	27. Chapitre XXVI: La Gueule Du Loup

_**Harry Potter et Le Cercle Maudit**_

Chapitre XXIV : La Gueule Du Loup 

Harry arriva dans le Hall d'entré et tomba sur Hermione. Au premier coup d'œil, Harry su tout de suite que cette dernière était allée à la bibliothèque ; elle donnait toujours l'impression de tout savoir ensuite.

Les autres élèves de l'école se rendaient à l'exposition. Hermione entraîna Harry dans le lot en l'attrappant par une manche.

- As-tu vu Ron ? demanda Hermione. Mais cette dernière constata l'état incrédule dans lequel son ami était.

- Tu vas bien Harry ?

- Non, je ne l'ai pas vu, dit-il distraitement, en scrutant la foule de gauche à droite. As-tu vu Nëmy ? Elle ne doit pas sortir de l'école.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Tu l'as vue ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ? s'empressa de questionner Hermione.

- Juste qu'elle voulait venir voir l'exposition…

- Et qu'elle n'en avait pas le droit…

- Exactement, répondit Harry en regardant Hermione pour la première fois.

- Tu crois qu'elle est déjà sortie ? demanda Hermione, alors qu'elle scrutait à son tour la foule autour d'elle et se dirigeait vers la porte d'entrée, Harry sur ses talons. Une fois sortis, ils constatèrent qu'il neigeait beaucoup à l'extérieur. Les élèves de Poudlard avançaient difficilement, mais étaient trop enthousiastes pour rebrousser chemin. À chaque trois pas, Hermione et Harry risquaient de perdre leurs bottes dans la neige. Harry dû même aider une jeune de première qui s'était retrouvée ensevelie dans la neige. Cette tempête avait quelque chose d'étrange.

Harry regarda vers la forêt et vit de nouveau ces petites lumières qu'il avait vues avec le Professeur Chang. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il aperçu Nëmy, marchant vers la Cabane de Hagrid, accompagnée par d'autres élèves, inconnus quoique familiers, sauf peut-être pour une ou deux personnes. Elle marchait trop vite pour que Harry espère la rattraper. Il la pointa du doigt en donnant un petit coup de coude à Hermione.

- On dirait qu'elle ne s'enfonce pas, fit remarquer Hermione. Même chose pour celui qui marche avec elle, tu as vu ?

- Il doit y avoir un truc magique pour ça, dit Harry.

Ils arrivèrent à la Cabane de Hagrid, magiquement agrandie pour l'occasion. Harry tenta de retrouver Nëmy, mais en vain. Harry ne savait pas où regarder tellement il y avait de choses à voir en même temps. Il regarda à gauche pour la trouver et à droite pour voir l'exposition. Il désirait vraiment trouver la jeune fille, mais son attention était toujours détournée par quelque bizarrerie. C'était plus fort que lui. Des armes de toutes formes et de tous les âges recouvraient les murs. Des lames, des dagues, des pistolets, des albalètes. On trouvait de tout. Des allées pleines d'objets étranges et de récits historiques, du moine Miroku à la main maudite, aux derniers récits vampiriques tenus par le ministère, en passant par l'histoire complète des altercations, Créatures Maléfique/ Moldus. Il y avait aussi des descriptions et des parchemins couverts de symboles, parfois cachés par un voile, parfois accessibles à l'œil. Certaines sections portaient l'enseigne : « Copie du Ministère » Vers la droite, il y avait des vitrines montrant d'anciens manuscrits aux pouvoirs dévastateurs, ainsi que des illustrations montrant les créatures les plus ignobles, semblables à celles que Harry avait vues dans le Livre Rouge.

- On devrait… commença Hermione. Mais Harry venait de voir une vitrine un peu plus loin et s'y dirigea sans même prévenir Hermione. Passant devant un gros de sixème examinant des « Kipas », Harry arriva devant la vitre du présentoire en bois et se pencha pour mieux voir. À l'intérieur, il y avait les pierres les plus simples du monde, ainsi que des rouleaux de parchemins beaucoup plus fins que les papiers que Harry utilisait en classe. Lorsqu'il vit les pierres plus proches, une envie irrésistibles de les toucher l'envahie, au point où ses mains prirent seules le chemin vers la petite manivelle et l'ouvrit. Il étira le bras vers un petit coussin de velours pourpre où reposait une pierre noire et argent, pas plus grosse qu'une mordille.

- Harry, non ! s'exclama Hermione, mais il était trop tard. Harry l'avait prise dans sa main, et la regardait. Hermione protestait encore, mais Harry n'y faisait pas attention. Il tenait cette pierre dans sa main, mais rien ne se passa. L'observant de plus près, quelqu'un donna un coup sur son bras et lui fit lâcher prise. La pierre retomba lourdement sur le sol, mais ne roula pas.

- Tu es suicidaire ou quoi ! s'exclama un jeune homme roux de quinze ans qui paraissait passablement fâché de ce que Harry venait de faire.

- Arrêtez tout les deux. Ce n'est qu'une petite pierre de rien du tout. Et où est-ce que tu étais passé, toi ? demanda-t-il à Ron sur le même ton accusateur.

- Et c'est quoi, ça ? demanda t-il en empoignant la main blessé de Harry.

- Une simple égratignure, répondit Harry. Tu le sais… Dans le cours de Chourave…

- Ça aurait été ta mort si cette pierre était entrée en contact avec ton sang. Tu ne sais pas lire ? dit-il en pointant l'avertissement au-dessus des ' Pierres de Pouvoirs'. Cette pierre aspire l'âme de ceux dont elle capture ne serait-ce qu'une goutte de sang ! T'es incroyable…

Ron poussa Harry plus loin.

- Hey ! dit Harry en protestant. D'accord, il avait été imprudent, mais quand même. Après tout, il n'était pas celui qui avait débarré cette vitrine.

Se penchant pour prendre la pierre, Ron la remis en place avant de refermer la vitrine avec force. Puis il tourna les talons.

- Vous seriez mieux d'aller avertir la Démontologue au plus vite.

- Pourquoi n'y vas-tu pas toi-même ? dit alors Hermione.

- J'ai d'autres choses à faire, dit-il en disparaîssant dans une rangée. Hermione regarda Harry et il pu voir que cette dernière pensait la même chose que lui : Ron était décidement étrange aujourd'hui.

Ils allèrent donc chercher Mlle Mignère, qui ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi ils voulaient la voir. Ce n'est que lorsque Hermione prononça le nom de la pierre que la Démontologue comprit où ils voulaient en venir. Elle accourut vers la vitrine, Harry et Hermione sur ses talons.

- De-sol-é, vous né peux woir ça… Puis d'un coup de baguette magique, elle fit apparaître un grand rideau bleu marine et disparu derrière. Déçus, Harry et Hermione continuèrent à chercher Nëmy, sans trop de convictions cependant. On aurait dit qu'ils n'en avaient pas envie. La cabane de Hagrid était submergée par des élèves de tous les niveaux, qui étaient curieux comme dix et voulaient tout voir. Harry et Hermione croisèrent les jumeaux qui semblaient préparer quelque chose… Ils virent des Serpentard, et Harry se dit que cela n'était pas de très bon augure. Hermione croisa Ginny et Neville en pleine discussion sur l'utlisation des '' Rouleaux Mangeurs ''. Harry regarda partout, mais il ne vit Nëmy nulle part. À croire qu'elle s'était volatilisée.

- Elle n'est peut-être pas entrée. Pourquoi Nëmy désobéirait-telle à Dumbledore ? demanda Hermione

- Parce que c'est Nëmy…

- Elle n'a jamais agit contre sa volonté, dit-elle.

- Et au ministère ? Tu ne te rappelles pas… Il ne voulait pas qu'elle prenne ce Véritasérum.

Hermione ne répondit pas.

- Il vaudrait peut-être mieux se séparer. Je vais aller du coté des anciens manuscrits, continua-t-elle.

- Et moi des armes, dit Harry avant de partir de son côté.

- On se rejoint ici dans dix minutes, dit Hermione en partant à l'opposé. Harry se dirigea vers les rayons du fond et y croisa bien des élèves devenus fébriles par la présence de telles armes, de telles puissances, mais surtout, de tels dangers. Mais il n'y avait rien à craindre, tout était protégé. Harry se promenait entre les rangées, regardant à gauche et à droite, tout en cherchant des yeux la jeune bulgare. Harry entra dans la rangée près de la fenêtre, là où il y avait tous les arcs et les javelots magiques. C'est alors qu'il reconnut deux voix familières de l'autre côté du rayon.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

- De quoi vous mêlez-vous Mr Malefoy ?

- Répond, ordonna ce dernier.

- J'observe, tout simplement… répondit une voix féminine.

Nëmy se trouvait près d'une vitrine en compagnie de Drago Malefoy, qui semblait amusé, mais quelque peu méfiant, voire même craintif. Harry se faufilla parmi un groupe de jeunes filles de deuxième année qui le regardèrent toutes avec de grands yeux interloqués. Il s'approcha doucement pour mieux entendre et s'accroupit.

- Pourquoi me gardes-tu à distance ? Je ne te veux aucun mal, dit-il.

- Habitude…Pourquoi changes-tu constamment d'opinion à mon sujet ?

Harry vit la robe de sorcier de Drago s'approcher d'elle.

- J'ai d'abord crû que tu étais comme nous… Puis tu t'es alliée à Potter, alors je t'ai pries pour une traître…mais c'est alors que j'ai compris…

- Compris ? Compris quoi ? dit-elle en se tournant vivement vers lui.

- Tu es celle qu'Il a choisie pour…

- Oui et j'ai été doublée, alors oublie ça…

- Alors dis-moi pourquoi tu es encore là ?

Durant un instant qui parut des heures, tous deux demeurèrent silencieux. Harry se releva légèrement pour voir leurs visages. Nëmy s'était figée et dévisageait Drago. Puis elle lui sourit.

- Laisse-moi t'aider, Nephlite.

C'est alors que la jeune bulgare s'approcha à son tour de Drago. Ils étaient très proches…trop proche même pensa Harry… et elle lui chuchota :

- Alors laisse-moi travailler… et dit merci à ton père… Puis Nëmy le poussa doucement plus loin. Marchant de reculons tout en la fixant, Malefoy lui adressa un sourire, un sourire mauvais, puis tourna les talons et s'éloigna. Harry n'osa pas bouger. Qu'est-ce que Nëmy était en train de faire ? Qu'est-ce que Malefoy avait voulu dire ? Celle qu'Il a choisit ? Choisit pourquoi ? Elle remerciait Lucius Malefoy ? Pourquoi ?

Harry observa la jeune fille de sa cachette. Elle s'était approchée du présentoir devant elle. Harry constata qu'il était rempli de couteaux, de lames d'argent, de poignards et de d'autres armes faciles à dissimuler. Nëmy regardait de tous côtés. Et c'est alors que Harry comprit ce que Drago avait réalisé bien avant lui…Mais avant même que Harry n'ait eut le temps de faire un mouvement, il entendit un déclic et vit la bulgare faire glisser la vitre protégeant les armes avec adresse et rapidité. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Nëmy était en train de commettre un vol par infraction devant tout le monde ! Harry sortit sa baguette magique et la pointa vers elle. Mais avant même que Harry n'ait eut le temps de dire la moindre formule, Nëmy se sauva en quatrième vitesse et se faufila parmi des jeunes de troisième, sans même regarder derrière elle, ou prendre soin de refermer la vitrine. Harry tenta de la suivre rapidement, mais ne pouvait pas l'atteindre sans risquer de blesser d'autres élèves. Il passa une rangée. Lorsqu'il en sorti, la jeune voleuse avait disparu.

''C'est pas vrai…'' pensa Harry 

Harry regarda à gauche et à droite et ne la vit nulle part. Il marcha rapidement à travers les rangées de parchemins et de livres Démoniaques. Et puis, c'est là qu'il la vit…se dirigeant vers la porte arrière. Elle allait passer devant les professeurs sans que personne n'ait rien vu. Harry allait jetter un sort, mais oublia soudainement la formule…

''Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? ''

- Arrêtez-la ! cria-t-il.

Plusieurs se tournèrent vers Harry, mais personne ne bougea, comme s'il était le seul à la voir… Comme s'il y avait quelque chose qui les embrouillait. Harry ne comprenait plus rien. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle allait filer, tout simplement. Il pressa le pas. Il se mit à courir. Il allait peut-être réussir à la rattrapper.

- Harry qu'est-ce que… commença Hermione, mais la jeune fille n'eut pas besoin d'explications additionnelles. Elle venait d'apercevoir Nëmy qui filait comme une voleuse… Ce qu'elle était d'ailleurs. D'un coup de baguette magique, Hermione fit tomber un présentoire près de la jeune bulgare. Cette dernière poussa un cri de panique et fit un bond par en arrière pour éviter l'impact. Ce tournant vers Harry et Hermione, elle les fusilla du regard. Puis elle sauta par dessus, et continua son chemin, mais l'intervention d'Hermione avait suffisamment ralenti sa course pour que Harry ait le temps de l'attraper par un bras devant la porte arrière de la cabane de Hagrid et la tira vers lui. Mais Harry n'eut pas le temps de parler. Nëmy s'était vivement retournée vers lui et pointait sa baguette magique directement sur sa gorge.

- Nëm…

- Où est Ron ?

- Quoi ? Nëmy qu'est-ce que tu… ?

- Je fais ce que j'ai à faire. Maintenant sois un gentleman et dis-moi où est Ro…

Le sang de Harry ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines…

Un long et saisissant hurlement de loup s'éleva dans la nuit.

Harry se figea, et vit sur le visage de la jeune fille la même expression de panique qu'il ressentait présentement dans son épine dorsale. Face à la forêt, Harry leva les yeux vers l'espace noir qui se déployait derrière lui. Il sentit son cœur battre dans ses tempes. Le hurlement semblait si proche…

Il eut alors un second hurlement, encore plus sombre et puissant… À proximité.

D'instinct, Harry tira Nëmy à l'intérieur, mais avant même que celui-ci n'ait pu comprendre, la jeune fille attrapa Harry d'un geste vif par le pan de sa robe et le bouscula, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre. Harry atterrit sur des jeunes Serdaigle de quatrième, qui ne semblaient pas comprendre ce qui se passait. Nëmy le regarda dans les yeux une fraction de seconde et sourit. Puis elle fracassa une vitre juste à côté de la porte avec son coude. Une puissante alarme se mit à résonner dans la Cabane. Le signal était si fort que Harry avait l'impression qu'elle était dans le fond de sa tête. C'était presque insoutenable. Harry se prit la tête entre les deux mains et tenta de se lever. Malgré la cohue instantanée, Harry réussit à sortir rapidement. Les professeurs s'efforcaient de garder les groupes ensemble et de calmer les hystériques. Harry se faufila, descendit les escaliers et fonça vers la Forêt. Les vents forts avaient fait durcir la neige suffisemment pour lui permettre de marcher et surtout de voir des traces de pas dans la neige. Des pas de loups ! Mais où étaient celles de Nëmy ?

- Harry ! Ne vas pas par là.

C'était Ginny qui l'avait appellé. Elle était sortie avec Neville et ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait maintenant.

- On a vu des loups courir dans cette direction. As-tu vu mes frères ? Où est Hermi…

C'est à ce moment que Hermione émergea de la cabane. Harry n'avait pas le temps de leur expliquer.

- Dans quelle direction ? demanda Harry à la rouquine, presque paniquée.

Ginny pointa les Ruines. Harry et Hermione se précipitèrent sans dire un mot, Ginny et Neville derrière eux. Ils montèrent la colline tant bien que mal, malgré le vent et le froid.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a pris ? demanda Hermione, le souffle court.

- Une arme !

- Quoi ? s'exclama Ginny, interloquée.

- Il vont se rendre compte que nous sommes partis, dit Neville. C'est quoi ça ?

Deux petites ombres se dirigeaient vers les Ruines et disparurent derrière la colline. Sans hésiter une seconde, Harry et Hermione foncèrent dans leur direction. Ils suivirent les traces de pas dans la neige et montèrent une petite butte. Ils rattrapaient les deux autres personnes. C'était Nëmy et …

- C'est mon frère ! s'exclama Ginny .

Soudain, ils virent un rayon rouge jaillir de la baguette de Ron et heurter Nëmy dans le dos. Un cri perçant se fit entendre et la jeune fille chuta dans la neige, visiblement souffrante. Alors qu'elle tentait de se relever, Ron s'approcha d'elle et tenta de lui prendre quelque chose des mains. Quelque chose qu'elle gardait près de son coeur. Ron avait-il tout vu ? Tentait-il de lui prendre l'arme dérobée ? La jeune fille se débattait avec rage et donnait des coups de pied à Ron, qui lui répondait à grands coups de mains. Harry et les autres couraient vers eux.

Des hurlements des loups déchirèrent la nuit….

Harry cessa sa course, horrifié et pétrifié par ce qu'il vit à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite.

Le loup blanc…

Le loup blanc bondit de l'ombre et fonçait droit sur Ron et Nëmy, qui se battaient toujours. La jeune fille était de nouveau debout. Pour Harry, la vue de l'animal lui remit en tête toute la rage des derniers jours, le poussa à courir plus vite et il se mit à crier à tue-tête. Il lança un sort, mais n'atteint jamais le loup blanc. Relevant la tête, Ron pointa sa baguette dans la direction de la bête et lui cria quelque chose qu'Harry ne comprit pas. Puis, sans crier gare, Ron se précipita dans la Forêt, Nëmy à sa suite. C'est à ce moment que le loup les prit en chasse. La gueule grande ouverte, il bondit sur Nëmy et la fit tomber sur le sol, essayant de la mordre. Il y eut un énorme flash de lumière dorée émit par la baguette de la jeune fille qui heurta le loup dans l'estomac. Celui-ci émis un cri plaintif et tomba dans la neige à ses côtés, alors que la bulgare en profitait pour se sauver vers la Forêt Interdite. D'un bond quelque peu affaibli, le loup la poursuivi. Sans même réfléchir un instant, Harry et Hermione allèrent à leur poursuite. Harry ne comprenait rien de ce qui se passait, mais continuait sa course.

S'enfonçant dans la neige, Harry voyait le loup tout près de Nëmy, il était presque à sa hauteur. Les quatre jeunes sorciers avancaient le plus vite qu'ils le pouvaient, mais ce n'était pas assez. Alors qu'il pénétra dans la Forêt, Harry eut une impression horrible. Comme si on avait pris son cœur et qu'on l'avait serré avec force. L'effet fut instantané. Chancelant, Harry entendit Hermione pousser un cri de douleur et s'effondrer dans la neige. Elle aussi semblait souffrir du même mal que lui. Ginny et Neville arrivèrent à leur tour, mais alors que Harry allait les prévenir de rester à distance, il y eut une forte détonnation. Alarmé, Harry tenta de s'approcher, mais il était toujours souffrant. C'est alors qu'il vit Ginny heurter un sorte de barrière.Une énorme colonne de foudre violacée s'éleva dans le ciel et les deux sorciers derrière Harry et Hermione furent touchés de plein fouet et projetés plus loin.

- Ginny ! cria Harry.

- Neville !

Désorienté, ce dernier réussi à se relever en prenant appui à un arbre et aida ensuite Ginny à se remettre sur pied. Inquiet, Harry s'approcha de la barrière. Il n'osait pas repasser.

- Ça va?

Son rythme cardiaque était plus normal, mais tout de même étrange. Il avait l'impression qu'une partie de lui était endormie.

- Oui ça va, dit Neville, incertain. De son côté, Ginny prit une branche et toucha avec crainte la barrière « invisible ». Le bois fut consumé instantanément.

- Retournez au château et dites à Dumbledore ce qui s'est passé. Nous allons tenter de trouver Ron, leur dit Harry.

- S'il a réussi à passer… murmura Hermione. Pourquoi… dit-elle pour elle-même.

- Soyez prudent, dit Ginny avant de partir avec Neville, la démarche chancellante et le corps endolori.

Harry et Hermione continuèrent difficilement leur chemin dans la neige, sous les énormes arbres noirs de la Forêt Interdite. L'air était froid et sinistre. Ils avancèrent encore, mais bientôt, leurs forces s'épuisèrent.

- Harry…

- Je sais… dit-il avec peine. Il avait du mal à s'avouer vaincu par la nature.

- C'est trop dangereux, affirma Hermione avec peine. La neige est trop dense, on ne survivra pas si on va plus loin.

Il savait qu'elle avait raison et que c'était de la folie. Tout n'avait été que pure folie. Pourquoi se retrouvait-il toujours dans ces situations ? Est-ce que Ron allait bien ?

Harry, reprennant son souffle et maugréant contre Nëmy, monta un petit promontoire lorsqu'il perdit pied. Il tenta de se rattrapper, mais en vain. Il se retrouva à plat-ventre dans la neige. La bouche pleine de neige, Harry se figea lorsqu'il entendit du bruit devant lui. Prudemment, il s'accroupit et sortit sa baguette.

- Lumos !

La neige était tachée de sang. Le cœur battant, Harry se releva et regarda autour de lui lorsqu'il vit son meilleur ami gisant à quelques pas de lui.

- Ron ! s'exclama Harry en se précipitant vers lui.

Ron était étendu dans la neige, visiblement blessé, car son épaule faisait un angle étrange et sa lèvre était fendue. Il bougeait et tentait de se relever, mais semblait désorienté. Hermione arriva à son tour et tomba à genoux à côté de lui. Ron ouvrit les yeux.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-elle précipitamment.

- C'est Nëmyria… expliqua-t-il. Nous nous sommes battus. Elle a prit la Lame d'Amaruk. J'ai voulu l'arrêter.

- De quel côté est-elle partie ? demanda Harry.

Ron essaya de se lever.

- Nous allons te mener à l'infirmerie, dit Harry, qui prit Ron par les épaules.

- Non ! Je veux dire… Ça va… On doit la retrouver.

- Ron…

- Ça va, Hermione, dit-il avec un sourire. Il prit son épaule blessée d'une main et la remit en place d'un coup sec, poussant un cri de douleur terrible. Harry était estomaqué. Hermione aussi. Incertain, Harry aida son ami à se relever, puis ils continuèrent à suivre les traces. Hermione et lui se lançaient des regards inquiets. Ils avancèrent ainsi quelques instants. Le silence autour d'eux était sinistre, et Harry n'aimait pas le sentiment qui grandissait en lui. Pourquoi Nëmy avait-elle fait une chose pareille ? Si elle a pris cette arme, avait-elle fait la même chose avec l'Épée de Griffondor ?

- Ron ? demanda soudainement Harry, est-ce qu'il y avait un loup avec elle ?

Ce dernier se tourna vers Harry et le dévisagea. Une certaine crainte avait pris forme dans ses yeux.

- Non, pourquoi ?

Harry ne dit rien. Était-ce possible ? Nëmy avait-t-elle réussi à fuir du loup Blanc ? À moins que… Était-ce possible que cela n'ait été qu'une mise en scène ? Que Nëmy était alliée depuis le début à ces loups ? Qu'elle ait prétendu avoir été attaquée pour attirer la compassion et la confiance des autres ? Dans ce cas, elle pouvait bien être une Mangemort et avoir menti à tout le monde…Avait-elle pris le Véritasérum ou était-ce encore une machination ? Craignait-elle Lucius Malefoy ou bien était-elle de son côté ?

Ron marchait de front, sa baguette lumineuse dans les airs, suivant les traces de pas encore fraîches dans la neige. Elles disparaissaient à vu d'œil, car le vent soufflait en rafales. Les autres avaient du mal à tenir le rythme.

- Attend, Ron…Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Tu as oublié que tu es blessé ? lui demanda Harry.

- Quoi ? Tu veux que Nëmy se sauve avec cette Lame, c'est ça ?

- Bien sûr que non, assura Hermione, le souffle court dû à cette marche rapide dans la neige. C'est juste imprudent de marcher trop vite dans cette Forêt.

- Si tu as la trouille, retourne au Château, répondit alors sèchement Ron. Je n'en ai rien à faire.

Hermione eut alors une exclamation d'indignation, mais ne dit pas autre chose. Ils continuèrent leur chemin d'un pas pressant. Les bancs de neige étaient profonds et traîtres. Harry et les autres progressaient trop lentement. Bientôt la neige se mit de la partie.

- Il ne manquait plus que ça ! dit Ron. Dépêchez-vous !

- Ron… Arrête…Ne vois-tu pas que c'est peine perdue ? Jamais on ne la retrouvera, dit Harry. On ne sait même pas si nous allons dans la bonne direction.

Ron se retourna vers lui.

- Je ne t'ai rien demandé.

- Ron….Ça ne sert plus à rien…Harry a raison, répondit alors Hermione.

- Je refuse de laisser une telle arme entre les mains de cette fille.

- Ils réussiront bien à la retracer, poursuivit Harry.

- Le Grand Harry Potter admettrait une défaite, dit alors Ron avec un sourire mauvais.

- Je veux la retrouver autant que toi, mais…

- Tu ne comprends pas ! Cette fille sait comment utiliser cette arme. Elle l'a déjà fait avant contre la famille Corian. Elle les a décimé un par un en commençant par le plus jeune !

C'est alors que Hermione prit le bras de Harry et le tira vers elle. Ce dernier la regarda avec surprise et allait protester lorsqu'il vit que son amie avait levé sa baguette vers Ron.

- Qui es-tu ?

- Quoi ?

Ron se tourna vers elle et afficha un visage interdit et rempli d'incompréhension.

- Tu n'es pas Ron… Ron n'agit pas comme cela…

- Serais-tu en train de dire que je suis lâche?

- Non… Ron est plus prudent… Et il n'était écrit nulle part que toute la famille Corian est morte à cause d'elle…

- Je le sais parce que mon père me l'a dit.

- Et l'article ? Comment savais-tu que la photo a été prise dans son cours de chimie ?

- Pourquoi je ne le saurais pas ?

C'est alors qu'Harry constata l'évidence comme une gifle en plein visage. Comment Ron le saurait-il ? Comment Ron saurait ce qu'est la chimie et un Laboratoire, lui qui vient d'une famille de sorciers et qui ne sait même pas utiliser un téléphone correctement ? Et depuis quand Ron était d'accord avec Hermione ? Lorsque Harry toucha la Pierre de Puissance, jamais Ron n'aurait protesté. Il aurait plutôt voulu la prendre aussi. C'était clair pour Harry à présent.

Harry leva sa baguette vers lui. Ron fixa alors Hermione et une lueur étrange prit soudainement forme dans ses yeux. Il fonça vers elle, sa baguette pointée sur son cœur.

- Espèce de petite s…

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH

Un cri puissant résonna dans la noirceur, tout près d'eux. C'est à ce moment qu'Harry vit une ombre assener un coup dur à Ron qui le fit tomber au sol. Harry tenta de s'approcher des deux ombres qui se battaient ardemment, mais Hermione le retint. L'ombre se pencha pour ramasser ce qui semblait être une longue branche d'arbre et frappa Ron durement au visage. Ce dernier laissa échapper un cri de douleur perçant, puis pointa sa baguette sur son adversaire, qui reçu un sort de plein fouet. Il tomba dans la neige, sans bouger. Harry réussi alors à se défaire de l'étreinte de Hermione et marcha vers la personne couchée dans la neige et pointa sa baguette vers lui. La lumière émise par sa baguette montra un adolescent aux cheveux roux et au visage portant de nombreuses blessures…

Le sang de Harry ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines…

C'était Ron…

Comment était-ce possible ? Cela n'avait aucun sens. Harry se précipita sur son ami.

- Ron ! Ron ! Parle-moi !

Puis il eut un mouvement de recul. Comment savoir si c'était le bon Ron ?

Le jeune homme devant Harry ne dit rien. Il se releva, visiblement souffrant. Puis il marcha vers l'autre Ron, ramassa sa branche d'arbre et la pointa sur la gorge de son opposant. Celui-ci était visiblement assommé et incapable de bouger, crachant du sang. Mais il affichait tout de même un sourire mauvais.

- Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi avoir voulu prendre ma place ?

- Prendre ta place ? Mais je n'ai pris la place de personne…

D'un mouvement brusque, le Ron debout enfonça la branche dans la neige, à quelques millimètres de la tête de celui qui était couché sur le sol.

- Ok ok… J'ai eu besoin de ton apparence pour entrer dans l'école.

- Et ?

- Et rien d'autre. Je ne suis qu'un observateur.

- Tu voulais prendre la place du Maître du Sortilège, c'est ça ?

Harry se changea en pierre. Comment Ron avait-il su ? Comment était-ce possible ?

L'autre sourit.  
- Qui t'as parlé de cela ?  
- Nëmy… Lorsqu'elle m'a trouvé.

- Quoi ? Comment cette petite peste a bien pu… commenca l'autre.

- Qui est le Maître ? Quel est le rapport avec moi ?  
- Tu ne le sais donc pas ? dit l'autre en se tournant vers Harry. Ron fit la même chose. Harry vit sur le visage de son ami que ce dernier avait comprit bien vite ce que tout ceci voulait dire.  
- C'est toi ? Le Maître Du Sortilège, c'est toi ?

Harry hocha de la tête tout en regardant l'autre homme dans les yeux.  
- Harry… murmura Hermione.  
- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne nous as rien dit ?  
- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? demanda Harry sans prêter attention à ses amis.

- Présentement ? Plus rien, car l'Épée de Griffondor n'est plus en ta possession…mais j'ai voulu observer Le Successeur…observer celui qui a vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres…

- Votre Maître ?

- Cela ne vous rregarde pas.

Harry reconnut cet accent. Ron, enfin cet imposteur, avait déjà parlé ainsi alors qu'ils se dirigeaient tous deux au cours de Divination.

- Qui êtes-vous et depuis quand avez-vous pris la place de Ron ?

- Je m'appelle Rroudane Karrkarroff… Vous ne pouvez le dirre ? C'est un bon point pourrr moi…

- Karkaroff ? Comme Igor Karkaroff ?

- C'est mon oncle…

- Comment avez-vous pris sa place, Hermione, énervée.

Karkaroff se tourna vers Ron.

- Votrre ami a la fâcheuse habitude de se prromener seul la nuit…

- J'allais voir Hagrid, d'accord ! s'exclama Ron, lorsque Harry et Hermione posèrent sur lui des yeux accusateurs.

- Mais comment ? Comment Nëmy a-t-elle pu te retrouver si rapidement ? s'exclama Hermione.  
- Je n'en sais rien… Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle m'a trouvé, qu'elle m'a parlé du Maître et des Loups juste avant de se faire prendre en chasse par…

- Expelliarmus !

Des jets de lumière foncèrent vers eux, désarmant les trois adolescents sans préavis. D'un geste vif, Harry se retourna vers la noiceur et fut pétrifié. Son cœur battant dans ses tempes, il recula doucement vers Hermione et Ron, qui avaient aussi vu ce qui se passait. Une demi-douzaine de sorciers vêtus de capes sombres en lambeaux et des loups les entouraient. Tournant sa tête vers la droite, Harry vit un sorcier agé, aux cheveux blancs, le crane chauve et le visage marqué de cicatrices, pointant sa baguette vers lui. Un second sorcier tennait Hermione à porté de tir. Deux loups montraient les crocs vers Ron, alors qu'une petite sorcière aux yeux verts et aux cheveux blonds mats riait de la situation. Harry n'arrivait pas à identifier celui ou celle qui avait parlé. Tous semblaient agir avec plaisir sous les ordres, personnes n'osant prendre les devants. C'est alors qu'un autre sorcier, de l'âge de Harry, s'approcha de Roudane, toujours sur le sol, et l'aida à se lever. Il avait quelque chose de famillier. Harry l'avait déjà vu quelque part. Le jeune garçon n'osa pas regarder Harry dans les yeux. Roudane adressa quelques mots à ce dernier et au reste de son clan, affichant un sourire mauvais. L'homme aux cheveux blancs répondit quelque chose, tout en maniant sa baguette adroitement, faisant appaître des liens dorés et froids, qui vinrent se nouer aux bras d'Harry, de Ron et d'Hermione.

- Où est-ce que vous nous amenez ? s'exclama Harry.

- C'est une surrprrise…

- Dumbledore nous cherche ! affirma Hermione avec conviction. Vous allez le regretter.

- Tout serrra fini avant qu'il ne vous rrretrouve…

Le jeune sorcier attrappa Harry par le bras, sur ordre de Roudane, et s'enfonca plus loin dans la Forêt Interdite, suivit par les autres. Les loups ouvraient la marche, allant toujours plus creux dans la Forêt Interdite. Avancant avec difficulté, Harry et les autres furent bousculés quelques fois.

- Avancez, fainéants !

- Nous avons poa touteuh nuit !

Épuisé, Harry sentit la crainte envahir son âme lorsqu'il aperçut de la lumière devant lui. La lumière provenait de torches allumées, accrochées à des arbres. D'autres personnes et des loups montaient la garde autour d'une personne attachée solidement à un tronc.

- Nëmy ! cria Harry en se débattant. Mais les liens étaient trop serrés pour céder. On força Harry à avancer vers la jeune fille. Elle semblait inconsciente, sa tête pendant dans le vide, le corps meurtri. Hermione retint son souffle en la voyant. Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient debout près de la jeune fille, chacun étant surveillé étroitement par deux gardes.

- Non… murmura Ron en voyant Nëmy.

- Rregarde Nephlite, dit Roudane, de la visite pourrr toi.

C'est alors que Nëmy releva la tête, dévoilant un visage lacéré, fatigué et défait. Lorsqu'elle porta son regard sur Ron cependant, une lueur de colère se lisait dans ses yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ! demanda-t-elle en colère, tout en foudroyant Ron du regard.

- Tu pensais vraiment qu'on allait te laisser derrière ?

- Si je t'ai dit de fuir, ce n'était pas pour que tu arg… tu reviennes en courant avec eux…. Une de ses blessures au bras droit saignait abondament. Vous n'avez … Vous n'avez rien à voir là-dedans…

- C'est là où tu te trompes, Myria, dit une voix grave et lointaine. De l'ombre, une silhouette prit forme. Un homme approcha de Nëmy, mais Harry ne pouvait pas voir son visage. En l'apercevant, les traits de la jeune fille se figèrent. Le nouveau venu était vêtu d'une grande cape vert foncé et avait un capuchon sur la tête. Sa démarche n'était pas régulière et il semblait souffrant, mais pourtant sa présence était impressionnante. Un chef venait de faire son entrée dans le jeu.

- Tu te trompes, car ces jeunes gens ont tout de même passé le barrière que tu avais pris soin d'ériger…

- C'était toi ! s'exclama Harry, en dévisageant la jeune fille. Pourquoi ?

- Une barrrièrrre ? Quelle barrrièrre Lou? demanda Roudane. Je n'ai rrien vu.

- Voyons Roudane…Tu le sais bien, répondit ce dernier, en se tournant vers l'imposteur. Les barrières d'esprit n'ont pas d'effet sur toi… Tu n'en as aucun…

- Rretirre tes parroles ou bien je vais de te les fairre rravaler, moi !

- Soit… Cette barrière nous aura au moins débarassé du fils Londubat et de cette petite peste aux cheveux roux, continua-t-il en tournant le dos au membre de la famille Karkaroff.

- Hey… commença Harry.

- C'est de ma sœur dont vous parlez ! s'écria Ron au même moment, enragé et se débattant.

- Ah oui ? dit le nouvel arrivant en se penchant vers lui. Harry ne pouvait pas voir les traits de son visage, mais par le son de sa voix, il savait que ce Lou semblait amusé. Vous ne vous ressemblez pas pourtant…

Ron dévigea l'homme devant lui et sembla devenir livide.

- Lou… dit Nëmy.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? Évidemment qu'elle me ressemble ! s'exclama alors Ron.

- Le ressemblance va au-delà du nom porté, mon cher… Ou bien même des caractères physiques…

- Lou…Non

Harry se tourna vers la jeune voleuse et vit que cette dernière semblait en colère.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler.

- Ne fait pas ça … dit Nëmy.

- Tu en est certain, Weasley ? demanda l'autre.

- Oui je le suis ! s'exclama Ron, tout en lançant vers Nëmy un regard qui cachait mal sont total désarroi.

- La ferme, Lou!

L'homme bondit alors vers la bulgare, l'aggrippant violement par les cheveux.

- Ne me donne plus jamais d'ordre Nephlite, compris ?Autrement, je n'aurai d'autre choix que de finir le travail que j'ai commencé avec toi, princesse.

Un silence lourd s'installa. L'homme à la gauche de Harry se mit à rire. Regardant de gauche à droite, Harry constata que tous ces gens semblaient comprendre les allusions de l'homme. Harry se tourna vers ses amis, mais à voir leur expression, il comprit qu'ils se posaient les mêmes questions que lui. Harry avait l'impression que son cerveau était parti en voyage dans le Triangle des Bermudes

Nëmyria regardait partout, perdue. Le menton de la jeune fille se mit à trembler et ses mains se crispaient convulsivement.

- La … La Gueule Du Loup… c'était donc pour cela…murmura-t-elle.

- Exactement… dit Lou à son tour.

- Hahaha… Elle vient de comprrendrre dans quoi elle s'est foutue les pieds… s'exclama Roudane. Il semblait être en extase devant la situation. Enfin…On t'a dit qu'on ne voulait pas de toi… Tu n'as pas voulu écouter… Payes-en le prix maintenant.

Harry vit les yeux de Nëmy se remplir de larmes et tenter de les retenir. Mais en vain. L'homme devant elle sourit. Harry ne pouvait toujours pas voir ses yeux, mais apercevait le total amusement de cet inconnu. Son sourire avait quelque chose de sadique. Lou s'avança tout près de Nëmy, un peu comme Drago l'avait fait auparavant, et embrassa une des larmes coulant sur son visage avec une joie palpable et cruelle.

- Tu parleras seulement lorsque je t'en donnerai le permission.

Lorsque l'homme recula, Harry aperçu une tâche noirâtre sur la chemise de Nëmyria. Était-elle blessée ou bien était-ce …

- Vous êtes le Loup de la tour ! s'exclama Hermione en bondissant comme une lionne. Ses gardes l'aggripèrent avec force. Elle poussa alors des cris de protestation. Lou se tourna vers elle et fit signe aux hommes de la lâcher, ou du moins de déserrer l'étreinte.

- Brillant…pour une s…

- Pour une Sang-De-Bourbe ? coupa Hermione.

- Hum… Non, rien de tel. Pour une sorcier d'Angleterre…

L'homme s'approcha d'Hermione, mais gardait toujours une certaine distance. Harry entendait Nëmy pleurer non loin de lui.

- Contrairement à mon famille, je respecte les sorciers issus de familles moldues. Leurs pouvoirs et leur culture sont plus développés que les nôtres à certains égards.

Harry se tourna vers Ron et Hermione. Il ne comprennait pas ce que l'homme voulait dire.

- Tu es faibleuh, Lou, dit Roudane

- Peut-être… mais au moins je n'ai pas besoin de voler la sang des autres pour avoir leurs pouvoirs…Cracmol…

Roudane rageait, mais ne dit rien de plus. Il se contenta de faire les cents pas devant eux.

- Dépêche–toi, nous n'avons pas touteuh la nuit. Ils vont bien se rrendrrre compte que leurs prrotégés se sont volatilisés…À moins que tu sois de leur côté…

- Bien, dit Lou en ignorant totalement ce dernier commentaire, pendant que nous vous avons avec nous, vous allez pouvoir répondre à certains de nos questions. Où se trouvait la Épée de Griffondor, Mr Potter ?

- Je l'ignore, répondit ce dernier.

- Je n'ai pas demandé où elle se trouve maintenant, mais bien dans quelle partie du château avait-elle été cachée ?

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on vous répondrait ? s'exclama Ron.

Roudane semblait enragé et maugréait dans une langue étrangère, comme lorsque Nëmy avait été amenée par les Détraqueurs.

- Parrrce que en plus ils sont plusieurrrs à le savoirrr…Ragea le bulgare.

- Roudane… soupira Lou, sur un ton qui se voulait méprisant. Parce que nous voulons comprendre, comme vous, qui a volé ce épée. Non, ce n'est pas nous, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Hermione qui allait semble-t-il poser la question.

- Mais vous étiez au sommet de la tour !

- Oui, car depuis que la épée a été dérobée, le bouclier qu'elle stabilisait disparaît un peu plus chaque jour. Maintenant les Ëtres comme moi peuvent pénétrer dans la domaine et les plus forts dans la château même, avec de l'aide extérieure.

- Vous parlez comme si étiez un gentil méchant, s'exclama Ron avec mépris.

- Je me fous complètement du château de Poudlard.

Harry entendit Nëmy qui riait subtilement. La regardant, il la vit fixant le sol, les cheveux devant le visage, et semblait amusée maintenant.

- Quelle aide ? demanda Harry en portant de nouveau son attention sur l'homme vêtu d'une cape.

- Il y a bien des façons d'abattre un protection Mr Potter…

- Poudlard est l'endroit le plus sûr du monde.

- C'est ça, oui…Assez bavardé. Dites-nous ce que vous savez, et nous vous laisserons partir.

- Et Nëmy ?

- Elle rreste avec nous… Je veux savoirrrr où est la Pierrrre de Karnak. Je sais que c'est toi qui l'a prrise, dit-il en plantant son visage devant celui de la jeune fille. Nëmy releva la tête. Elle fixait Roudane. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur de défi, voire même d'amusement. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Lou et lui sourit. Son sourire n'avait rien de joyeux cependant.

- Vas-y, parrle ! s'exclama Roudane.

Elle garda le silence.

- Parle Myria, dit Lou d'une voix plus calme et posée.

- La dernière fois que je l'ai vue, dit-elle alors, elle était quelque part… dans l'exposition…

- Ne joue pas sur les mots, Myria, dit alors Lou.

- Elle a raison ! s'exclama Hermione. Nous l'avons vue avec les Pierres De Puissances. Harry y a même touché…

Roudane hurla soudainement de rage et se lanca sur Nëmy, la tenant avec force.

- Prreuve que tu l'as prrrise !

- Dis-moi, Roudane, dit Nëmy amusée, tu as eut l'idée de t'en prendre à Harry avant ou après l'avoir délibérément blessé dans le cours de Chourave ?

Le Karkaroff relâcha la jeune fille et la fixa avec intensément.

Harry se remémora la scène. Lui et Seamus tentaient de décoller les feuilles dans le fond d'un récipien et Ron s'était approché avec un couteau. Il avait fait exprès ? Harry sentit la colère monter en lui. Ensuite le Ron de l'exposition était fâché. Harry avait crû que c'était contre lui, contre son imprudence, mais en réalité, ce Ron était en colère, car son plan n'avait pas fonctionné. Son sang n'était pas entré en contact avec la Pierre de Karnak. Cet homme avait essayé de le tuer !

- Touché… dit alors Lou. Il était demeuré un peu plus loin, les bras croisés, observant la scène se déroulant devant lui.

- Tu t'es toujourrs mêlé de ce qui ne te rregarrdait pas, Nephlite…

- Tu as toujours eu la don pour te mettre les pieds dans les plats…dit Lou sur un ton amusé. Puis il se tourna vers la jeune bulgare toujours attachée à un arbre. Dis-moi… Nëmyria…quand as-tu compris que mon frère avait pris le place de Mr Weasley ?

La jeune fille fixait toujours l'imposteur.

- J'ai eu un doute dès l'instant où je l'ai vu avant l'explosion de la tour. Le soir où je suis revenue avec Hagrid. Et oui… Surprise ! J'étais là… Parce que Ron aurait essayé de protéger ses amis au lieu de s'éloigner…

- Mais ça, personne ne l'a vu… Tous étant trop occupés à s'occuper de Potter et ce Malefoy en chute libre, dit Lou.

- Parce que Ron serait venu me voir à l'infirmerie… continua Nëmy.

- Mais encore là, comment Roudane, lui, aurait-il su…

- Parce que Ron n'aurait pas touché à ces sphères dans la bibliothèque…

- Il est plus prudent, en effet…

- T'as fini, Lou ! s'exclama Roudane. Vous m'énerrvez vrraiment tous les deux quand vous faites ça. À crroirre que vous êtes connectés…

À cet instant, Lou perdit son sourire et se crispa, puis tourna le dos au deux autres.

- Pour le reste, je dois l'admettre à contre-cœur, tu étais Ron, continuait de raconter Nëmy. Tu as bien joué ton rôle. Mais voilà que ce soir, en ouvrant la fenêtre, j'ai … comment dire… soudainement senti la présence d'un Ron dans la Forêt… très faiblement, comme s'il revenait à lui… et d'un autre près de la cabane de Hagrid, différent, mais présent … Et voilà qu'à ce moment, Harry me parle de cet article… Avec cette photo que Ron ne devait pas connaître…

Lou revient alors vers Nëmy.

- Bien maintenant que cette partie de l'histoire est close, tu pourrais nous donner le Pierre que tu as astucieusement remplacée pour protéger tes amis.

- Libère-les ! s'exclama la jeune fille.

- Tu veux que je les libère ? Très bien… Donne-moi le pierre que tu as prise à l'exposition, dit-il sur un ton plus impatient.

- Je ne l'ai pas, affirma-t-elle.

- Où est-elle ?

- Je l'ignore.

- Tu peux peut-être manipuler Lucius Malefoy ou son fils à ta guise, mais pas moi ! Où est la Pierre de Karnak, Myria ! dit-il sur un ton agacé.

Manipuler les Malefoy ? Était-ce ce que la jeune fille avait fait depuis le début ? Était-elle contre eux finalement ?

Cette dernière lui sourit, semblant amusée par les derniers propos de l'homme devant elle.

- Touché…

Roudane se mit à rire, tout en l'éloignant de l'arbre où était encore attachée Nëmy. Le son de sa voix résonnait aux oreilles de Harry comme un cri de victoire. Ce dernier observait avec des yeux perplexes Roudane, appuyé à un arbre, les épaules secouées de spasmes.

- Comment aurrrions-nous osé…Hahahaha…

Lou semblait irrité.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en as fait !

- Tu ne peux plus le deviner, Lou ? dit Roudane, pris d'un fou rire incontrôlable. Même moi j'ai compris.

- Je l'ai protégé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?

- Comme si tu ne le savais pas… De tels pouvoirs ne doivent pas tomber entre de mauvaises mains, tu le sais mieux que quiconque, il me semble.

Lou gifla Nëmy et pointa ensuite quelque chose vers le cœur de la jeune fille. C'était La Lame d'Amaruk, brillante comme l'argent.

- Qui a le Pierre, Myria ?

Cette dernière souriait.

- Le fils de Lucius Malefoy… Pourquoi?

Lou agrippa Nëmy par le collet de sa cape.

- Oh… est-ce de la haine que je vois dans ces yeux bleus ? Je croyais vous rendre service… Ta chère soeur ne le voulait-elle pas dans ses rangs ? Un nouveau membre dans votre grande famille de Loup-garou ? Un successeur du Balafré ? Connaissant Drago, il serait heureux d'entrer dans La Gueule Du Loup… Tu pourrais être un modèle pour lui, non ? Je sais que c'est ce que tu veux… dit-elle en riant.

- Tu as osé ? demanda l'homme à Nëmy. Tu es malade ? Quel est ton problème ? Tu veux faire un guerre ouverte entre nous et les Mangemorts, c'est ça ? Vengeance personnelle ? Tu sais que…

- Oui et après ? coupa-t-elle. ? Tu veux savoir ce qu'est mon problème, Lou ? Mon problème, c'est que à cause de toi, j'ai encore été mêlée à ces histoires. Que par la faute de ton frère Roudane, mes amis ont été en danger. Que à cause de ta sœur Erika, j'ai pourri en prison durant deux ans, et que le jeune Eric Corian s'est retrouvé six pieds sous terre. Que par la faute de ton père, deux de mes amis sont morts, car ils ont voulu me protéger et que plusieurs autres moldus ont trouvé la même fin, car ils ont simplement croisé son chemin…leur chemin…par plaisir…pour que je porte encore le chapeau et que le ministère me croit coupable… Pour qu'on me capture comme une bête et que je disparaisse, moi et mes si précieux souvenirs, n'est-ce pas ? C'était ça votre plan, non ? C'était ça leur plan Lou? Répond-moi ! Vengeance personnelle ? Oui peut-être…Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire maintenant, Lou ? Allez, répond-moi ! Me griffer ? Encore ?

Quelque chose changea dans l'air. On aurait dit qu'il était chargé d'électricité. Harry pouvait le sentir, sans l'expliquer. Le sol vibra et les vents se mirent à souffler.

- Arrête, Myria, ordonna Lou, qui pointait toujours son arme vers la jeunne fille.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle rraconte Lou ?

- Elle dit n'importe quoi.

- Me mordre peut-être, cette fois?

- Dis-moi où il est !

- Tu perrds ton temps !

- Je ne sais pas où il est ! s'exclama Nëmy.

- Tu me provoques, Myria ?

- Oui. Ça marche ?

- Arrête, Lou, dit Roudane en regardant les arbres se balancer. Ils vont nous repérer. Je le sens.

- Parle maintenant ou sinon…

- Ou sinon quoi ?

- Dis-moi la vérité !

- Je te dis la vérité !

- Arrête de mentir !

- Je ne mens pas !

- Ne me pousse pas à bout !

- Tu veux me tuer Lou? Fais-le !

- Ne me cherche pas !

- Allez, Lou ! Fais-le !

- Arrête, Myria !

- FAIS-LE !

- ARRËTE !

- FAIS-LE !

- ATTENTION !s'écria Hermione en fixant le ciel. Harry leva les yeux, il n'eut pas le temps de réagir… Il demeura pétrifier et sans voix…Le Bouclier de l'École venait d'exploser…


	28. Chapitre XXVII: NoëlChevalier De Bronze

_**Harry Potter Et Le Cercle Maudit**_

**_Chapitre XXVII : Noël Sous Le Chevalier De Bronze_**

- ATTENTION ! s'écria Hermione en fixant le ciel.

Harry leva les yeux… Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir… Il demeura pétrifier et sans voix…Le Bouclier de l'École venait d'exploser…

Le ciel s'illumina d'une couleur rougeâtre, comme en plein jour et une grande secousse fit trembler la terre gelée sous leur pied. Harry, toujours ligoté, perdit l'équilibre, et tomba à la renverse, se heurtant durement le dos contre un arbre. Du plus profond de la Forêt Interdite, des créatures se mirent à hurler et Harry eut l'impression que son cœur bondissait dans sa poitrine. Le son était tellement strident et empreint de crainte qu'Harry le ressentit juste que dans le fond de ses entrailles. Un tourbillon massif se forma au-dessus de leur tête, de la neige et de la grêle se mirent à tomber plus brusquement, et un vent glacial se souleva alors, semblant émaner du sol. Les torches accrochées aux arbres s'éteignirent et tout autour d'eux fut alors baigné dans cette lueur rouge sang.

Fixant le ciel au dessus de lui, Harry eut peur pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Ce n'était pas normal et il le savait. Les autres avec lui eurent sans doute la même impression, car soudainement, les liens qui le retenaient solidement, se relâchèrent. Les gardes ne semblaient plus se soucier de lui, ni de Ron, ni d'Hermione.

C'est alors que le jeune aux cheveux sombres, qui avait maintenu Harry captif s'approcha et lui rendit les trois baguettes magiques qu'il avait dans ses mains tremblantes, avant de le pousser à aller se cacher avec Ron et Hermione. Ses yeux violets montraient une certaine panique et un empressement évident. Évidence que Harry ne pouvait pas ignorer. Incapable de comprendre pourquoi, Harry, d'un geste fébrile, prit sa baguette entre ses doigts, mais d'énormes rafales de vent, froides, pénétrantes et de gros grêlons comme des balles de golf, le forcèrent à s'abaisser, à se recroqueviller sur lui-même sur le sol, protégeant sa tête avec ses mains. Il chercha à se cacher d'avantage, comme les autres. À cet instant, Harry aurait juré qu'il était pris dans une de ces boules de verre moldus, remplis d'eau et de neige artificielle.

- Hermione ! Nëmy ! Ron !

C'est alors qu'Harry entendit Nëmy pousser un cri strident. Mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait, une seconde rafale sembla soulever toute la neige sur son passage. Des cris lui indiquèrent que Lou, Roudane et d'autres loups avaient été projetés dans les airs, avec une force inégalée, comme si le vent les avait soulevé de terre. Ils atterrirent durement sur le sol gelé. C'est à se moment que Harry réalisa que le neige avait disparue, laissant place à un paysage d'automne morne et sans vie. Comment était-ce possible ? Les arbres se balançaient de gauche à droite et des feuilles desséchées tombaient du ciel comme la pluie.

Levant les yeux vers la source de ce chaos, Harry vit Nëmy… Juste là devant lui, à quelques mètres à peine. Il voulu s'élancer vers elle, mais ses pieds n'avancèrent pas. Il n'avait pas le contrôle sur lui-même, comme dans la cabane de Hagrid alors qu'il avait voulu l'arrêter. Est-ce que c'était elle qui faisait cela ? Quelqu'un d'autre?

Nëmy pleurait. Harry sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge et son cœur battre à tout rompre. La jeune fille s'était libérée de ses liens. Comment ? Harry ne le savait pas. Pourquoi l'arbre auquel elle était attaquée était maintenant fondu en deux ? Harry ne voulait pas le savoir. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était l'aider. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas avancer ?

Nëmy était tombée à genoux dans la neige, les mains sur son épaule gauche et ses vêtements souillés de sang. Lou l'avait poignardé avant d'être propulsé dans les airs.

- MYRIA ! ARRÊTE ! cria Lou, qui s'était relevé, alarmé.

- TU N'AVAIS PAS LE DROIT !

- NE FAIS PAS CA ! TU VAS…

- JE SUIS DÉJÀ MORTE ! hurla t-elle avec rage et des larmes.

Harry vit alors Lou s'élancé vers Nëmy, mais Roudane et l'autre jeune le retenèrent avec force. Personne n'osait s'avancer. Une autre rafale surgit et Harry se baissa par réflexe. Le ciel s'assombrit alors à une vitesse folle, devenant d'un violet électrisant, alors que des milliers de lumières bleutées envahirent le l'espace.

_Les mêmes que dans la bibliothèque,_ pensa Harry.

Continuant de pleurer, la jeune fille tentait de retirer la lame qui lui avait transpercée l'épaule. Avec un hurlement de douleur, elle parvient à l'arracher de son corps. Les mains ensanglantées et tremblantes, Nëmy laissa la Lame D'Amaruk glisser à côté d'elle et se releva avec peine. La jeune fille regarda alors tout ces gens, toutes ces créatures autour d'elle, et se mit à rire. Harry eut un frisson en entendant le son de sa voix. Il y avait quelque chose de cruelle et d'irréel. Sans hésitation, Nëmy fonça droit sur Roudane.

-Arrête! cria alors Harry en se précipitant vers elle, mais quelqu'un attrapa son bras pour le retenir.

- Non ! s'écria Hermione en le tenant avec force.

Avec surprise, Harry était parvenu à bouger, mais il se figea aussitôt lorsqu'il entendit tous loups hurler à leur tour, avant de se lancer vers la jeune Bulgare.

- Nëmy ! hurla Harry.

- N'y va pas ! lui ordonna Hermione, à côté de lui, alarmée. Ils vont te tuer !

Les loups, par groupe de trois ou quatre, attaquaient la Bulgare à coups de griffes et de crocs, lui arrachant des cris horribles, mais elle les repoussait en continuant d'avancer vers Roudane.

- On ne peut pas les laisser faire ! cria Harry.

- C'est elle qui a brisé le bouclier ! Elle fera la même chose avec toi ! s'écria Hermione, en serrant son bras le plus fort possible.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? Elle va y passer !

- Je ne sais pas !

Les cris de la jeune Bulgare et des loups résonnaient dans la tête de Harry. Quoi faire ? Les secondes semblaient des heures. Autour d'eux, le paysage devenait plus coloré, malgré la noirceur. Les vents devirent encore plus puissants.

- NON ! RON !

Ron, sans dire un mot, c'était aussi élancé vers Nëmy. Harry et Hermione se précipitèrent derrière lui, lorsqu'ils aperçurent le tourbillon au dessus de leur tête descendre en colonne vers elle. On aurait dit que les sphères de lumières disparaissaient alors dans le corps de la jeune fille, absorbés d'une manière anormal, comme les saisons qui continuait de défiler devant leurs yeux.

- Bande d'incapable ! Harry entendit hurler Roudane, resté à l'écart. Vous devez l'achevez !

- Donnez-lui de vos pouvoirs ! cria un autre.

Ces derniers mots, eurent l'effet d'une bombe dans l'esprit de Harry. Il venait de comprendre. Ils voulaient la rendre comme eux. Ils voulaient la maudire, lui rendre la vie encore plus misérable.

Sans attendre une seconde de plus, Harry fonça dans la mêlé, accélérant sa course. Envoyant des sortilèges de blocage à gauche et à droite, il ne réussi cependant à toucher qu'un seul loup. Ils étaient trop rapides. Hermione en atteint trois en plein cœur. Elle était déchaînée. Harry vit alors Ron sauter par-dessus un corps enseuvlie dans la neige et contourner deux autres loups. Il courait vers Nëmy comme si sa vie en dépendait. Lorsqu'il fut à proximité, cette dernière ouvrit brusquement les yeux et le regarda avec douceur. On ne pouvait plus discerner ses pupilles. On ne voyait qu'une lueur d'or et d'orangé, calme et apaisante, semblable au couché du soleil. Éblouissant, mais enivrant.

- Non Ron…Ça n'en vaut pas la peine… lui dit-elle doucement.

Du coup, Ron s'effondra sur sol gelé, comme s'il avait frappé un mur de plein fouet. Harry couru vers lui, le cœur battant à tout rompre, comme Hermione qui le devançait. Est-ce que Ron allait bien ?

Levant soudainement les yeux, Harry vit le loup blanc qui s'avançait à toute vitesses vers les trois sorciers. Il s'était libéré de l'emprise de son frère. Voulait-il s'en prendre à Ron ? À Hermione ? À Nëmy ? Le sang dans les veines de Harry bouilla. Il n'allait pas lui permettre de s'approcher d'elle à nouveau. Harry lui lança un sortilège d'entrave, qui manqua Lou de peu. Celui-ci arrêta alors sa course et se tourna vers Harry, l'air menaçant et la gueule grande ouverte.

- Murus ! Murus Incantatem!

Mais rien ne fonctionna. Lou fonça vers lui, évitant avec une rapidité alarmante tous les sorts d'Harry. Prenant ses jambes à son cou, et zigzagant entre les arbres dans l'autre sens, Harry essaya de trouver une solution pour se sortir du pétrin.

_Pense, pense, pense, pense, pense !_

Lou le rattrapait. Harry entendait ses griffes briser la glace sous son poids et ce son résonna à ses oreilles, pire encore que le grincement des oncles sur un tableau. Harry avait vraiment peur.

_Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je suis foutu !_

Harry marcha sur quelque chose de dur et trébucha. Le cœur battant, Harry se retourna et fixa le sol. C'est là qu'il la vit, à demi enseuvlie : La Lame d'Amaruk. Guidé par une volonté qui ne lui était pas propre, Harry se jeta sur la lame, la pointa vers cette créature et sentit son cœur pesant dans sa poitrine.

- ARRRRGGGGGG ! hurla-t-il.

Instantanément, sa tête devint lourde, sa cicatrice lui faisait mal et son corps, devenu froid, ne lui répondait plus. Une douleur prenante descendait de son bras vers le reste de son corps. Comme un feu qui le consumait.

_Tu es le plus fort. Débarrasse-toi de ceux qui sont sur ton chemin_, dit alors une voix désincarnée dans sa tête.

_NON !_ pensa Harry.

_Fait- le !_

_Pas question !_

Mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec l'Imperium. Harry ne pouvait pas combattre. Il n'avait plus de volonté. Il ne ressentait plus rien, omis une rage. Une rage brûlante et une soif de puissance. Il le sentait dans son cœur, dans son âme et le désirait. C'était sa propre nature qui était en train de changer. Il l'avait compris.

Alors que Lou n'était qu'à quelques mètre, Harry tenta de s'approcher pour une corps à corps serrer, mais ne réussi qu'à pousser Lou plus loin et à se rapprocher des autres. Regardant tout autour de lui, Harry vit les sorciers et les loups entourés d'un mélange d'ombre et de lumière dansants, semblable à la neige qui tombe sous un réverbère. Il voyait et sentait leur magie. Il ne pouvait pas dire comment, mais il le savait. Ce n'était pas une aura, ni une lumière direct, c'était seulement, une chose, une présence. Une présence différente à chacun. Ron, inerte, n'avait rien de spécial. Celle de Nëmy par contre…Il la trouva grande…grande et attirante. Harry sentit son visage se crisper en un sourire mauvais. Mais à cet instant, Lou s'interposa. Lui aussi, était intéressant…

Alors qu'il bondit sur lui, Harry tenta de lui planter le poignard dans le cou une seconde fois. Avec joie, Harry constata que ses réflexes semblaient accentués et meilleurs. Il réussit à éviter les crocs du loup.

L'excitation monta dans le cœur de Harry…

C'était amusant…

_Sois plus rapide. Laisse- moi te dominer…_

Harry porta sa main armée à sa poitrine. Son cœur se serra et Harry sentit la lame le brûler encore plus vivement. Il avait mal. Il avait prit feu de l'intérieur. L'arme était devenu une extension de son bras. Bientôt ils ne feraient qu'un.

_Non … _pensa-t-il si faiblement.

_Tu n'as pas le choix…_

Relevant la tête vers Lou, d'un geste fébrile, Harry fit tourner la Lame D'Amaruk dans sa main, et sa baguette dans l'autre. Il allait le tuer avec joie. Harry fonça alors vers Lou, le poignard brûlant dans sa main et la tête embrouillée par cette douleur persistante sur son front. Il n'avait plus de mal à courir malgré la neige et la glace. Il ressentait une telle puissance en lui qu'Harry avait l'impression qu'elle émanait de son corps. Il fonça vers le chef des loups.

- Arrgh ! hurla t-il soudainement. Son cou lui brûla. Il cessa sa course. Il tourna doucement sa tête dans la direction d'où provenait le sort. Qui était le traître qui osait l'attaquer ?

_Hermione…_

_Une fille de moldue ? Tue-la !_

_NON !_

_TUE-LA!_

Harry s'élança vers elle.

- Harry… Reprend tes sens ! s'écria-t-elle, reculant. Elle n'osait pas lui tourner le dos et brandissait sa baguette lumineuse droite vers Harry. C'est alors qu'Hermione perdit pied en trébuchant sur le corps de Ron et tomba à la renverse.

_Parfait…Elle nous rend la tâche facile…_

Harry leva un bras tremblant. Il tentait de résister.

_Non ! Je ne veux pas faire ça ! C'est mon amie !_

Lou bondit dans le dos de Harry, l'écrasant au sol, le faisant échapper sa baguette, mais l'arme demeura dans sa main, comme soudée à lui. Sentant l'haleine de Lou prêt de son cou, Harry se débâtit avec rage. Il parvint à se retourner et tenta de repousser Lou avec force. Sentant ses griffes lui déchirer la peau de ses bras, Harry poussa un cri et se mis à rire. De sa main armée, il donna un coup, déchirant l'air et atteint Lou à la poitrine. Celui-ci se dégagea avec difficulté, meurtrie, sa toison tachée de rouge. Harry se précipita pour reprendre sa baguette.

- Petrificus Totalus ! hurla–il, en la pointant vers Lou. Le sort atteignit le loup à l'abdomen. Le chef s'étala dans la neige, le regard fixé sur Harry. Il était meurtrie et pétrifié, non seulement par le sort, mais aussi par la peur.

- STUPÉFIX ! cria Hermione.

- Protego ! dit simplement Harry. Comment savait-t-il ce sort ?

_Elle aura son compte plus tard,_ dit la voix dans la tête de Harry.

Harry se releva doucement, prenant son temps.

_Tue ce traître. Tue cet infâme personnage…Son cœur est mauvais, je le vois._

_Très bien…_ pensa Harry.

Le moment était venu…Comme c'était excitant… Harry leva sa baguette au dessus de sa tête…En s'approchant…Il allait le tuer…

- Harry ! Derrière toi ! cria Hermione.

Se retournant, Harry vit un loup noir au pelage brillant et aux oreilles pointues, s'élancer vers lui. Sa gueule, pleine d'écume était grande ouverte. Le visage de Harry se crispant à nouveau avec un rictus cruel. Lou attendrait… Il allait faire la peau de celui-ci avant…

Harry fit encore jouer la Lame dans sa main. Mais à cet instant, il reçu un coup dur sur le côté de la tête. Déséquilibrer, Harry tomba à la renverse et sentit un corps plaqué contre le sien, une douleur insoutenable dans son crâne et dans son bras gauche, là où l'arme était. Harry sentit des ongles se planter dans son bras avec force. Il avait l'impression qu'on tentait de le lui arracher tant la sensation de brûlure augmentait sans cesse. Harry se mis à crier et à se débattre. Une ombre passa sur son cœur. Harry poussa un autre hurlement. Quelque chose s'était éveillée en lui. Quelque chose de puissant.

Il devait survivre.

Les yeux clos, Harry sentait un mal dans ton son être. Il s'affaiblissait à vu d'œil. Il se vidait.

Harry entendit alors un craquement horrible, comme le craquement d'os broyés et sentit une soudaine chaleur et humidité recouvrir sa poitrine et son ventre. Il entendit des hurlements et eut alors la sensation soudaine d'être submergé dans une eau agitée. De flotter dans la mer ou quelque chose comme ça. Comment était-ce possible ! En pleine Forêt Interdite ?

Il paniqua au début, et fini par se calmer. Harry avait l'impression qu'on le tirait vers le fond, vers le silence. Il était bien maintenant. Sa esprit se libérait enfin, quoi que quelque peu perdu. Son bras gauche ne le faisait plus souffrir. En fait, il ne le sentait plus. La douleur dans son crâne s'était calmée et l'ombre endormi. Il n'y avait plus cette horrible voix dans le fond de sa tête. Il se laissait vaguer. Qu'est-ce qui se passait? Il ne voulait pas le savoir. Depuis combien de temps était-il là ? Peu lui importait. Était-il mort? Il ne s'en souciait pas. Plus rien ne comptait. Il était ailleurs et cela ne l'importait pas.

_Harry qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_ demanda une voix. Était-ce sa conscience ?

Je ne fais rien. Je suis bien ici.

_Tu ne peux pas rester._

Je m'en fous…J'en ai assez.

_Non, je sais que tu as plus de volonté que ça. Tes amis…Ils ont besoin de toi. Tu as besoin d'eux. Ne les oublie pas. _

Harry sentit alors une grande chaleur émaner de sa poitrine. Une chaleur douce qui se répandait dans tout son être. C'était vrai. Il ne pouvait pas les abandonnés.

Harry ouvrit les yeux. Sa vison était flou, comme lorsque l'on regarde au travers d'un verre d'eau. Il lui semblait qu'il voyait des gens autour de lui. Il y avait plus de gens. Beaucoup plus de gens. Harry était toujours dans la Forêt Interdite, mais submergé. Il distingua vaguement la présence d'une jeune femme près de lui, qui le supportait. Une jeune femme aux cheveux bleus ? Était-ce possible ? Est-ce qu'il avait des visions ? Elle dégageait une telle aura de puissance. Elle était douce et calme. Était-ce elle qui avait parlé ? Était-ce elle qui l'avait amené ici ? Est-ce que tout ceci était vrai ?

Les eaux se mirent à bouger. Regardant droit vers lui, Harry vit une lumière douce et dorée. Non ce n'était pas ça. C'était une flèche. Un flèche lumineuse, qui fonçait droit sur lui, fendant les eaux en deux. Pris de panique, Harry se débattit, mais ne réussit pas à remonter à la surface.

_Laisse-la te guider… _murmura la femme. Harry l'entendait dans sa tête.

Je ne veux pas !

_Tu n'as pas le choix…_

Elle était tout près.

Harry sentit alors la pointe lui transpercer le cœur et voulu hurler sa douleur, mais les sons restaient pris dans sa gorge et l'étouffaient. Son corps se crispa… On aurait dit qu'on l'avait brûlé au fer blanc, comme au début de l'été. Harry se mis à trembler. Il avait froid et se sentait malade.

_Harry… Harry… _disait une voix douce. Mais il me comprenait rien d'autre.

Il savait qu'il était revenu à la réalité. Harry ressentait de la douleur dans sa main gauche et dans sa poitrine, mais son esprit était perdu. Il ne voulait pas être de retour. Il sentit sa gorge se serrer.

Avec peine, il ouvrit les yeux et sentit alors son cœur couler dans le fond de sa poitrine. Un Détracqueur était penché vers lui et approchait son visage du sien. Harry poussa un cris d'effroi et sentit alors trois ou quatre mains le saisir fermement. Regardant de tout côté, Harry vit alors les visages de Dumbledore et de la Démontologue penchés vers lui. Il se remit à respirer, malgré la douleur que provoquait son cœur en frappant contre sa cage thoracique et le feu dans sa gorge soudainement sèche. Il était sauvé.

Incertain, Harry retrouve tranquillement son calme, mais ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de cette créature trop près de lui. Après quelques instants, son esprit lui dit que cela ne pouvait pas être un Détracqueur, mais Harry demeurait silencieux et le cœur battant. Cette chose ressemblait à un mort, avec des yeux sombres et aux dentitions horriblement pointues.

- Tu as fais un beau voyage Harry ? demanda le Directeur avec douceur. Mais son visage affichait un certain souci. Miss Mignère, qui examinait Harry, regarda le Directeur avec une totale incompréhension dans les yeux.

- Quoi c'est le ça ? demanda-t-elle. Puis elle rougis et reporta aussitôt son attention sur Harry, observant son bras gauche avec intérêt. Harry releva les yeux et observa de nouveau cette créature accroupie près de lui, qui marmonnait des paroles incompréhensibles d'une voix étrangement douce. Elle portait une grande cape verte forêt, presque noir, avec un capuchon et faisait au moins deux mètres. Au grand désespoir d'Harry, ce dernier remarqua qu'elle avait aussi de grandes mains osseuses blanches et de longues griffes tranchantes. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Il y en avait beaucoup dans la Forêt Interdite ? Si oui, Harry n'y remettrait plus jamais les pieds.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Comment vont les autres ? demanda Harry en s'efforçant de ne plus regarder ses grand yeux noirs au dessus de sa tête.

- Tu as subit un Transfert de Pouvoirs particulièrement intense. Miss Mignère serait plus apte à te l'expliquer, mais comme je ne comprends rien de ce qu'elle raconte…Cela attendra. Qu'en à tes amis, ils sont là, un peu plus loin, dit il en les pointant. Repose-toi Harry.

Harry tourna la tête et vit le Professeur Flitwick qui s'occupait de Ron, de nouveau conscient, flottant dans un brocart. Hermione pleurait, à genoux sur ce sol couvert de feuilles, tremblante comme l'une d'elle. Hagrid tentait de la rassurer. Harry referma les yeux. Il se sentait vide. Vide de toute énergie. Il sentait encore la Lame dans sa main, mais pourtant il savait qu'elle n'y était plus. Et cette ombre sur son cœur semblait être encore là, comme une main invisible qui pesait encore sur lui.

Lorsqu'on l'aida à se mettre debout, Harry constata, après s'être assuré que cette créature Semi-Détracqueur était loin de lui, que les loups étaient partis, mais quelques uns avaient été pris et maintenus captifs par des enchantements. Roudane, un peu plus loin, semblait lancer des jurons envers son frère. C'est alors qu'Harry sentit qu'on l'observait ardemment. Cherchant à savoir d'où cela venait, Harry se tourna de tous les côtés lentement et sentit alors sa gorge se serrer.

- Oh non… Nëmy.., murmura-il.

La jeune fille était maintenue captive dans une sorte de bouclier lumineux, givré et irisé, un peu comme un oursin. Accroupie sur le sol, son corps ensanglanté était parcouru de spasme et ses yeux avaient pris une teinte grisâtre très clair, le blanc de ses yeux était devenu noir et bleu. Possédé par ce regard qui le fixait, Harry fut pétrifié. La Bulgare s'était transformée en une créature que Harry ne connaissait pas.

- Viens Harry, dit Dumbledore. Le Directeur l'aida à marcher, mais, lorsque Harry voulu mettre un pied devant l'autre, il s'effondra. Son corps ne lui répondait toujours pas. Avec un sourire bienveillant, le Professeur Dumbledore brandit sa baguette magique et fit apparaître un autre brocart. On aida Harry, qui sentait toujours le regard de Nëmy peser sur lui, à y prendre place et on l'amena dans sa civière flottante avec les autres vers le château.

- Professeur…Nëmy… Qu'est-ce qui lui est ar…

- Plus tard Harry… murmura le Directeur.

- Mais…

- Tu as besoin de te reposer, dit-il aimablement, lui qui ne semblait plus alarmé. Harry n'insista pas et se laissa sombrer dans un semi sommeil. Ils avancèrent dans la Forêt Interdite. Il n'y avait plus de neige, mais il faisait froid, un peu comme une nuit de novembre. Harry entendait les bruits des pas briser de petites branches d'arbre et avait l'impression d'entendre le même craquement d'os de tout à l'heure. Il frissonna. Il avait le goût de dormir, mais sentait sa tête tellement pesante. Ils passèrent le vallon où Harry avait trouvé Ron, tombèrent sur un sentier, puis sortirent enfin de la Forêt avant de traverser le Parc plongé dans la noirceur. Poudlard se dressait dans un halo de brume rouge, qui lui donnait un air mystique, malgré les ravages de l'explosion, puis arrivèrent dans le Hall où le Professeur McGonagall les attendait avec Neville et Ginny, l'airs tout deux anxieux. Ils se précipitèrent vers Harry, Ron et Hermione dès qu'ils furent entrés, mais le Professeur de Métamorphose leur lança un regard noir qui calma leur empressement.

- Amenés Mr Potter et Weasley à l'infirmerie, Minerva. Et demandé à Pompom de donner une potion calmante à Miss Granger. Elle a besoin de repos comme les autres. Je vais m'entretenir avec ces deux Griffondors.

- Professeur…Attendez…Malefoy, s'exclama Harry qui voulait se relever de son brocart.

- Cela peut attendre Potter, dit alors le Professeur McGonagall.

- Non ! Malefoy à une Pierre de Puissance sur lui… dit-il en se tournant vers la Démontologue.

- Hein ? répondit-elle, surprise de voir qu'on lui portait attention.

- C'est insensé, répondit le professeur de Métamorphose.

- Nëmy l'a mise sur lui pour empêcher les loups de la prendre, continua de dire Hermione.

- Merci… dit Dumbledore. Le Professeur Rogue avait déjà repéré Mr Malefoy, vous n'avez plus à vous en inquiéter… Aller vous reposer maintenant.

Le Professeur de Métamorphose fit un signe sec avec sa baguette et les deux brocarts se mirent en route vers le bureau de Mrs Pomfresh. Et tout le monde suivit.

- C'est une chance que vous soyez en vie Potter… dit McGonagall dans un corridor. Les tableaux s'approchaient pour voir qui était amenés.

- C'est encore le jeune Potter, murmura un des portraits.

- Il est comme son père celui-là, disait un autre.

Harry les observa, mais ne leur dis rien.

- Je sais, répondit-t-il au professeur, tout en pensant : _Elle me répète ça chaque année._

- C'était de la pure imprudence de votre part, renifla-t-elle.

- Nous n'avons pas réfléchi Professeur, dit Hermione, sur un ton faussement honteux. Harry savait pertinemment que son amie ne disait pas plus la vérité que lui lors d'un cours de Divination.

- Nous ne voulions pas la laisser filler, conclu-t-elle sur le même ton.

- Et il ne vous est jamais passé à l'esprit de venir nous avertir ? répondit le Professeur sur un ton sec.

- J'ai crié, mais personne n'a réagi, dit alors Harry, presque insulté.

Le Professeur McGonagall fronça les sourcils, mais ne dit plus rien.

Arrivé à l'infirmerie, Mrs Pomfresh s'activa au près de Harry, lui donnant une quantité faramineuse de potion à ingurgiter au plus vite. Elle soigna les plaies de Ron et donna un calmant à Hermione, pendant que Harry finissait de boire ses potions. Il somnola bien vite, mais fut incapable de fermer l'œil car…

- Ça t'arrive souvent d'aller voir Hagrid sans nous le dire ? demanda soudainement Hermione, une fois Madame Pomfresh hors de voix. Hermione était en colère.

- Ce n'est pas un crime que je sache ! s'exclama alors Ron.

- Bien sûr que non ! dit-elle avec rage. Elle soupira. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne nous as rien dis ? Et toi, dit-elle en se tournant vers Harry, tu n'es pas mieux que lui ! Quand pensiez-vous nous le dire, Oh Maître !

Harry ouvrit les yeux et se redressa vivement. Trop vite même. La tête lui tournait. Il se sentit piqué au vif.

- Ce n'est pas la même chose ! s'exclama-t-il, la main droite sur le côté de la tête.

- Alors explique-toi, lui dit Ron.

- Toi d'abord, répondit Harry sur un ton brusque.

- Je vous l'ai dis, je suis allé voir Hagrid le soir où nous sommes revenus du Procès. C'est stupide. J'ai reçu un coup sur la tête. Black out.

- Et Hagrid n'a rien vu ! demanda Hermione sur ton pincé.

- Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? aboya t-il.

- Très bien… continu…

Ron fut un peu boudeur.

- Lorsque je suis revenu à moi, j'étais dans un endroit sombre, comme une caverne. Je ne pouvais pas m'enfuir. Il y avait une sorte de bouclier ou je ne sais pas quoi. Et il y avait un deuxième Ron de l'autre côté, qui riait de moi. Et ensuite, il a foutu le camp !

Ron était maintenant rouge de colère.

- Et…euh… Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? demanda Harry, en baillant.

- Pas grand-chose…Une femme a pris de mon sang quelque fois… Pour avoir des pouvoirs paraît-t-il. C'est Larpskendia(1) qui me l'a dit. C'est lui qui s'est occupé de moi.

- Qui ? demandèrent en même temps, Harry et Hermione, interloqués.

- Le jeune qui nous a rendu nos baguettes. Il est gentil, mais étrange. On avait du mal à communiquer. Il pensait que j'étais toi Harry et ne comprenait pas pourquoi je n'avais plus de cicatrice. C'est lui qui a levé la barrière lorsque Nëmy est arrivé.

- Pourquoi ? questionna Hermione, incapable de ne pas montrer son incompréhension. Et pourquoi nous a-t-il rendu nos baguettes ?

- Je ne sais pas. Ils étaient amis je crois…Même si elle le dévisageait drôlement lorsqu'elle nous a rejoint. Bon d'accord, c'est toujours bizarre de voir quelqu'un changer d'apparence lorsque vous vous approché, mais bon… À savoir, elle faisait peut-être avec lui, ce qu'elle a fait ce bouclier… Ron soupira. Au moins, on comprend maintenant pourquoi Nëmy craignait les loups de la Forêt… C'est d'eux dont elle avait peur ! Ce n'est qu'une bande de malade !

- Il ne t'ont pas mal traité… rectifia Hermione, mise à part Roudane qui s'est fait passé pour toi, s'empressa-t-elle de dire aussitôt. Si elle les déteste, ce n'est pas à cause de ce qui s'est passé depuis cet été.

- Comment tu peux le savoir ?

- Elle ne leur parlerait pas comme ça.

- Nëmy parlait à Lucius Malefoy sur le même ton, assura Ron.

- Non justement. Elle n'aurait jamais osé lui dire de se la fermer. C'était différent avec le père de Malefoy. Il l'attaquait et elle répondait. Lou ne nous voulait pas de mal et Roudane voulait seulement cette stupide Lame. C'est elle qui les cherchait, affirma Hermione en pointant son majeur sur le matelas de son lit, comme si la pression se son cartilage allait lui donner raison.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Harry ?

Ce dernier était demeuré silencieux, semi endormi, écoutant d'une oreille, tout en se remémorant les derniers évènements. Lou l'avait quand même attaqué… Seulement parce qu'il allait s'en prendre à Hermione ? Cela se pouvait-il ? Non… il s'en est prit à Nëmy, pensa alors Harry. Il l'avait menacé et poignardé…Et Roudane… n'avait-il pas posé un piège contre lui. Pourquoi ?

- Roudane a voulu s'en prendre à moi, dit-il alors.

- Tu vas finir par nous expliquer ce qu'est cet histoire de Maître Du Sortilège ? dit alors Ron.

Harry, à contre cœur, raconta tout ce qu'il savait, ce qui était bien peu. L'enchantement, Griffondor, Serpentard, les Êtres de Magie Noires, Le Livre sans non, son père. L'épisode avec Neville et celui seul en haut de la Tour Ouest

- Et tu as gardé tout cela pour toi ? dit Ron.

- Au début, je ne voulais pas…mais tes frères étaient là. Et j'avais peur…

- De quoi ?

- De vous! s'exclama alors Harry. De vos réactions. Je ne voulais pas que vous pensiez que tout m'arrive. Je ne le veux toujours pas.

- Mais tout t'arrive. Et c'est normal ainsi… assura Hermione, avec une voix douce.

Harry se tourna vers elle.

- Nous le savons depuis longtemps, continua-t-elle. Et ça c'est confirmé avec le Tournoi non? Ce donner tant de mal pour t'avoir et te tuer. Impliqués tant de personnes. Il était clair qu'une chose semblable devait en être la cause.

- Ron ? demanda Harry en se tournant vers lui, mal assuré.

- Je… Je pense comme Hermione. Je sais que je n'ai pas toujours été le meilleur des amis et que je ne t'ai pas toujours compris…Bref, que j'ai parfois agit en imbécile, mais maintenant je sais que tu n'as jamais rien demandé. Ça arrive et c'est tout.

Harry se sentit envahit d'un sentiment étrange. Les paroles dîtes par ses amis le réconfortait, lui faisait chaud au cœur même, mais il avait l'horrible impression de les mettre en danger. Comme s'il était trop près de lui. Ses yeux lui picotèrent soudainement, et Harry regarda obstinément ailleurs.

- Et Nëmy ? Que s'est-il passé ? Je ne comprends rien, dit-il enfin.

Ron observa Hermione et sembla mal à l'aise. Il porta son attention sur ses pieds qui pendait sur le bord du lit.

- Elle… a repoussé tout le monde autour d'elle, expliqua alors Hermione, racontant l'histoire un peu à contrecoeur. J'ai été à moitié enseuvlie sous une tonne de neige et de feuilles mortes. Elle s'est élancée dans ta direction et s'est interposée entre toi et l'autre loup. Elle ta donné un coup à la tête et a plaqué son corps contre le tien, puis vous êtes tombés. Elle a tenté de t'enlever la Lame des mains je crois. J'ai eu tellement peur…J'ai vu toute ces lumières qui disparaissait dans son corps, puis dans le tien.

Harry se redressa sur son lit. Son esprit était maintenant éveillé comme s'il avait reçu une décharge électrique.

- Dans le mien ? demanda-t-il précipitamment.

- Oui. Et c'est à ce moment-là que le loup l'a mordu dans les côtes…Oh c'était tellement horrible ! Elle s'est mise à hurler et à se débattre… Mais elle ne voulait pas te laisser. Puis elle a réussi à te faire lâcher cette fichue arme et finalement, elle t'a planté quelque chose dans le coeur… près du cœur. Tu brillais…

- Quoi ? Je quoi ? Comment ça planté ?

- Je ne sais pas Harry ! s'exclama Hermione. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que ce loup a planté ses crocs plusieurs fois avant qu'elle te lâche et que à ce moment là, elle était devenue folle. Et toi, tu étais inconscient et lumineux.

Hermione frissonna. Ron prit la parole.

- Nëmy s'est lancé à la gorge de ce loup et l'a mordu, continua-t-il.

- Quoi ? Mais c'est dég... Comme une bête ? Harry eut le goût de vomir. Il s'imaginait la jeune fille, la figure couverte de sang, et les crocs bien encrés dans le corps de cette créature. Harry frissonna.

- Ils se sont presque battu à mort, continua Ron. Mais Lou, sous sa forme humaine, et d'autres de leur clan ont tenté d'intervenir. Il était revenu à lui parce que tu étais inscience sans doute. Puis à ce moment là, il y a eu des dizaines de jets de lumière. Luma … enfin le démon de compagnie de cette Démontologue, a bondit de nulle part et a sauté sur Nëmy au moment où Dumbledore et les autres profs sont apparus. Les autres sont partis, mais ils en ont arrêté quelques uns. Cette Miss Mignère est quelque chose avec ces euh…

- Des Kipas Ron. Ça produit dans champ de protection inversé. Tu ne l'as pas lu à l'exposition ?

- J'n'y étais pas !

Harry ne dit plus rien. Il n'avait plus de mot. Il ne les écoutait plus. Qu'est-ce qui s'était produit ? Pourquoi Nëmy avait-t-elle fait ça ? Pourquoi lui planté cette flèche ? Comment l'avait-elle eu ? Était-ce bien ce qu'il avait vu dans l'eau? Et pourquoi s'était-elle transformée ?

- Et cette chose… cette flèche…. C'était ?

- Je n'ai pas bien compris, dit Hermione. Mais j'ai entendu Flitwick en parler à Dumbledore. Cela semble être une Flèche de Purification prise dans l'exposition, si j'ai bien entendu.

- Comme si elle savait que cela devait arriver… murmura alors Ron.

Harry demeura silencieux.

- Assez bavardé pour aujourd'hui, dit Madame Pomfresh.

- Mais… commença Ron.

- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tiennent Mr Weasley. Mr Potter a un grand besoin de se reposer, sinon il ne pourra pas sortir d'ici avant deux semaines, dit-elle en regardant sa montre. Et vous deux aussi. Je vous souhaite un joyeux Noël. Bonne nuit.

- C'est vrai, dit alors Hermione en regardant la grosse horloge de l'infirmerie. Il est passé minuit. Joyeux Noël Ron. Et à toi aussi Harry.

- Joyeux Noël à vous deux, répondit Ron avec un large sourire.

- Oui…Joyeux Noël… murmura Harry en s'étendant de nouveau. Il était déjà dans un état comateux. Il sombra dans un sommeil agité où des rêves confus étaient maîtres. Dans un, il se retrouvait près d'un ravin aux pierres tranchantes et où l'eau semblait bouillir tellement le courant était fort, puis dans un autre, près d'une grande demeure en pierres délabrées qu ne semblait pas très sympathique. D'énormes lumières éclairaient la façade grise et morne, dévoilant de grands auvents de bois brun foncés, semblables à de grandes ailes de chauves-souris. Harry cherchait toujours à être ailleurs, sans y parvenir, comme maintenu ou lié à ses désagréables endroits. Lorsqu'il se réveilla pour la troisième fois dans la noirceur de l'infirmerie, Harry se tourna sur le côté et se retrouva dans un endroit un parc illuminé de faibles lampadaires. Peu de gens se trouvaient à l'extérieur malgré la douceur de cette nuit. Le soleil perçait le ciel à l'est. Peu d'arbres embellissaient le paysage, mais plusieurs statues représentant des personnages historiques se trouvaient bien en vue sur une pelouse fraîchement coupée. Harry marcha un peu pour voir les alentours. Plus loin, il y avait une palissade de bois et on pouvait voir un fleuve noir fendre la terre en deux. Plusieurs lanternes reflétaient sur la surface de l'eau. Harry en était maintenant sur, il était dans une ville moldue, mais n'aurait su dire où.

C'est alors qu'Harry fut frappé de plein fouet à l'épaule et se retourna vivement pour protester.

- Hey c'est pas la peine de…Nëmy? dit-il interloqué.

La jeune fille traversait le parc à grande enjambée, l'air un peu distraite. Ces vêtements étaient sales et sa démarche était un peu raide, comme si elle avait longtemps marché. Lorsque Harry l'interpella, la jeune fille se retourna, mais ne le regarda pas.

- Je suis invisible ou qu…

Invisible ? Ce mot résonna dans son esprit, comme un énorme gong. C'est alors que Harry comprit qu'il était dans une sorte de souvenir. Un souvenir de Nëmy ? Comment était-ce possible ?

Mais alors qu'il se posait toutes ces questions, Harry perdit la bulgare de vue quelque instant. Il retrouva la jeune fille, grimpée sur une fontaine de bronze, haute de plusieurs mètres, où un chevalier gigantesque, en bronze massif, combattait une hargne d'ennemie armée de lance. S'approchant d'elle, Harry vit la voleuse pousser une plaque sous le cheval et disparaître dans une ouverture nouvellement dévoilée à qui savait regarder. À en juger par l'air des gens autour de lui, Harry se dit que personnes avait dû remarquer Nëmy se volatiliser. Harry grimpa sur le bord de pierres, fit un grand écart pour atteindre le centre de la fontaine, tout en espérant ne pas tomber dans l'eau. Est-ce que les souvenirs peuvent se mouiller ? Harry traversa sans trop de mal et poursuivit son chemin. Passé l'étroite entrée sous le cheval, Harry mis le pied sous une plateforme. Se penchant plus bas, il vit dans l'ombre un escalier en calimasson. Il le descendit à toute vitesse, car le souvenir de la jeune Bulgare ne l'avait pas attendu de toute évidence. Une fois en bas, il faisait noir et Harry ne voyait pas très bien. Il vit un long corridor de pierre incliné vers le bas et l'emprunta. Ses pas résonnaient dans le vide atour de lui et il ne voyait pas très bien. Il marcha et marcha…

Arrivé au bout, Harry trouva une porte massive et noire, entrouverte, sur sa droite. D'une main mal assuré, il poussa la porte et entra. Cette porte donnait sur une pièce sombre et délabrée, où des centaines de caisse en bois recouvrait le sol et les murs, plusieurs avait des noms étranges ou bien des dates. C'est alors qu'Harry entendit des voix. Tournant sur lui-même pour trouver un endroit où sa cacher, Harry trébucha sur une caisse et perdit l'équilibre. Il se cogna durement sur un coin de bois, mais garda le silence, malgré l'humidité soudaine de ses yeux. Deux personnes, venus d'une autre portes sur la gauche passèrent à côté de lui sans le voir. Harry se releva à toute vitesse, juste assez vite pour les voir disparaître derrière un rideau noir en velours. Prudemment, tout en se massant les côtes, Harry s'avança et regarda par la fente entre le tissu et le cadre. Il vit une vaste place, avec des larges colonnes sculptées, un sol noir comme de l'encre et sale. Des papiers, des mégots, des chaises renversées et du verre brisé recouvraient une grande partie du plancher. On aurait dit qu'une fête assez mouvementée avait pris fin peu de temps avant. Levant les yeux vers le plafond, Harry vit des torches de feu vertes, bleus et rouges, ainsi quelques unes dorés, près de petits comptoirs, où des bouteilles de verre et des papiers, prenaient place. Harry poussa doucement le lourd tissu et s'avança. Il s'appuie contre le mur à droite et fut alors saisi d'un frisson. La surface était très froide. Lorsque Harry se retourna pour voir, il eut un choc et n'osa pas faire un seul bruit. Un énorme aquarium remplis d'un liquide semi opaque et pleins d'algues, en forme de L, dominait le coin de la salle. Mais ce qui le figea encore plus, c'était l'énorme serpent de mer qu'il contenait, avec ses grandes dents pointues. Harry continua de le fixer, se demandait si dans les souvenirs, les serpents étaient inoffensifs.

- Va t'en, tu n'as rien a faire ici Nephlite. C'est dangereux.

- Ce n'est pas toi que je viens voir. Où est Lou ?

- Il est parti avec son père sur le Chemin de Traverse.

- Quoi ? C'est ça oui… Laisse tomber…

Harry se retourna vivement, tout en s'éloigna de l'aquarium, et aperçu Nëmy qui marchait à travers la pièce, à la recherche de quelque chose, ou dans ce cas-ci, quelqu'un de toute évidence. Un grand homme noir et aux grands cheveux raides, vêtu d'une grande robe de prêtre, ce trouvait au centre de la pièce. Il la regardait faire, l'air calme, les mains derrière le dos.

- Jamais je ne mentirais, tel est le…

- Brian, va dont prêcher ta bonne parole ailleurs ! J'en ai rien à faire ! KARKAROFF ! Montre-toi maintenant ou sinon…

- Quelque chose te trouble ma chérie ? demanda le prêtre, amusé de la voir s'emporter.

- J'ai des espèces de malades cagoulés qui me suivent partout. Voilà ce qui me trouble… Chérie ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vivement vers lui. Arg ! Tu me fais perdre mon temps ! Où est-il ?

Brian fonça alors vers Nëmy et l'attrapa par les avant-bras avec force.

- Quoi ? Ils sont ici ? Ces hommes ? Ils sont ici ?

Nëmy le regarda étrangement. Elle semblait surprise de le voir au courant de quelque chose.

- Non… dit-elle, incertaine. Je les ai semé, mais pas pour longtemps. Ça fait une semaine qu'ils me pourchassent. Qu'est…qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Attend-moi ici. Et ne me contredit pas !

Le prêtre sorti de la pièce. Harry s'approcha de la jeune fille.

Nëmy faisait les cents pas dans la salle, puis elle s'assit, l'air angoissée. Elle tapait du pied nerveusement.

- Les Mangemorts

- Quoi ?

C'était le jeune connu sous le nom de Larpskendia qui s'était avancé vers elle, avec un verre d'eau. Sa tête blonde et dorée, suivit du reste de sa personne, venait d'émerger de derrière une trappe, sous un des petits comptoirs.

- Les Mangemorts. Service Voldemort. Pour toi, dit-il en lui tendant le verre d'un geste amical.

- Arrête de me raconter des histoires, répondit-elle en se levant d'un bon.

- Sorciers. Sorciers noirs ! Service Voldemort. Mauvais.

- Et puis quoi encore ! Larps, je n'ai pas le temps de jouer, alors arrête.

- Non vrai ! Eux Sorciers. Faire magie avec Baguette. Pourchassent toi. Veulent toi voler.

- La ferme ! Tu es toujours aussi menteur, dit-elle en faisant de nouveaux les cents pas.

- Monsieur Karkaroff choisir toi. Prévu depuis longtemps.

Nëmy le fixa. Harry pouvait voir la peur prendre forme dans ses yeux.

- Nephlite! Amène-toi ! dit la voix lointaine de Brian à l'autre bout.

Nëmy se détourna alors et n'accorda plus aucun regard à Larpskendia. Elle fila à travers la pièce à toute vitesse.

- Confiance aux Loups Nephlite ! s'exclama le jeune Larpskendia. Harry la suivit au pas de course. Poussant des chaises et des fauteuils devant lui, il monta un escalier sombre quatre à quatre et arriva sur deux longs corridors. S'il n'avait pas vu de la lumière bleue dansante au bout de celui de gauche, Harry n'aurait su dire où les deux autres étaient passés. Harry traversa le corridor à toute vitesse, tout en se demandant où est-ce que cela le mènerait. Il franchit une porte massive, et se trouva à l'extérieur, dans une forêt. Regardant de gauche à droite, Harry ne vit personne. L'atmosphère de cet endroit était étrange. Harry sentait qu'il ne devait pas être là. Pire, lorsqu'il revient sur ses pas, la porte avait disparue. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Était-ce encore un des souvenirs de Nëmy ?

Incertain, Harry chercha sa baguette dans ses poches, mais ne la trouva pas. Son cœur se mit à accélérer. Il le sentait pesant dans sa poitrine. Faisant quelques pas, Harry vit de la lumière un peu plus loin, en amont. Il décida de s'y rendre, mais alors qu'il marchait dans la forêt, Harry tomba sur un cours d'eau sombre, mais il ne semblait pas très profond. Rapidement, Harry trouva un endroit où les deux rives étaient plus rapprochées. Alors qu'il était en train de traverser à grande enjambée, une pensé lui vient en tête. Il avait une étrange impression de déjà vu.

_Est-ce que c'est le cours d'eau dans lequel je suis tombé cet été lors de ma transformation ? Avant que le Kaho me trouve ? Cela voudrait dire que je me trouve à Black Falls? Près de Voldemort ?_

Harry serra les points et continua d'avancer. Il perdit l'équilibre quelques fois, pillant dans de la vase et sur des pierres glissantes. La sensation de succion n'était pas des plus agréables, mais il réussi tout de même à passer sans trop de mal. Harry gravit ensuite la colline qui se trouvait devant lui. Peut-être qu'une fois en haut, il saurait où Brian et Nëmy étaient.

Alors qu'Harry atteignait le sommet de cette colline, il entendit des bruits de pas venir à grande vitesse dans sa direction, derrière lui, puis des voix. Se retournant, Harry vit à sa grande horreur, une demi douzaine de personnes cagoulées. Les Mangemorts s'approchaient à toute vitesse. Harry se mit alors à courir.

- Je l'ai vu par ici…

- … cette fois nous le tenons! Ha ha!

- Il ne doit pas nous échapper.

Harry avait déjà entendu ces paroles ! Avant de rencontrer le Professeur Chang!

Un sort passa alors à un cheveu du visage de Harry et mis le feu à un arbre tout près. Alarmé, Harry se mis à courir plus vite malgré le point qui lui déchirait les côtés. Des étincelles bleues et vertes fusèrent d'un peu partout. Harry, le cœur battant, se retourna pour voir à quelle distance les Mangemorts étaient. C'est alors qu'il trébucha sur quelque chose de massif dans son chemin. Se relevant, Harry étouffa un cri.

Le corps de Ron gisait par terre, recouvert de sang et d'ecchymoses, les avants bras tranchés. Harry agrippa le corps de son ami par les épaules et le secoua avec force.

- Ron! Ron! RON!

Il était froid et ne bougeait pas. C'était un cauchemar !

Le bruit des pas s'intensifia. Des rires aussi. Harry ne voulait pas laisser Ron, mais n'eut pas le choix. Les Mangemorts approchaient. Il les entendait tout près. Harry se remis à courir, tout en sentant qu'il allait craquer. Il voulait se cacher. Il voulait sortir de ce mauvais rêve. Était-ce vrai ?

Soudainement, Harry entendit des hurlements sauvages derrière lui. Il eut alors l'impression que ses cheveux se dressait droit sur sa tête. Une sensation désagréable traversa sa moelle épinière et le point dans ses côtes doubla. Il aurait aimé courir plus vite, mais en était incapable. La dense végétation ne l'aidait pas.

Harry regarda autour de lui et vit des ombres se déplacer à toute vitesse. Les loups le rattrapaient. Surgit alors devant lui, le loup blanc et ses crocs. Harry cessa sa course et dérapa. Il était près à repartir dans l'autre sens s'il le fallait. C'est alors que Harry remarqua que Lou montait la garde devant quelque chose. Harry s'approcha malgré tout. Il en eut les deux jambes coupées. Il tomba à genoux et se mis à pleurer.

- Hermione… NON!

La jeune fille était pétrifiée et blanche comme un cadavre. Ses cheveux étaient humides et plein d'algue, ses vêtements en loques. Elle était morte...

Les mains tremblantes, Harry la prit doucement dans ses bras et la serra contre lui. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ? Il voulait que ça arrête.

- Regarde ce que tu as fait.

Incertain, Harry leva les yeux et vit une personne attachée à un arbre. C'est yeux noirs et blancs le suivraient partout désormais. L'air démoniaque, Nëmy était attachée, le corps lacéré, amaigri. Elle le regardait avec insistance et n'affichait aucune pitié.

- Non ce n'est pas moi ! Je n'ai rien à voir avec ça! s'exclama Harry.

- C'est faux et tu le sais ! Ils sont morts pour te protéger et c'est comme ça que tu les remercies !

- Non ce n'est pas vrai !

- On va lui demander son avis, dit-elle, avec un sourire sadique.

Soudain, la cicatrice de Harry sembla devenir en feu. Harry pétrifié se leva d'un bon et se retourna, la vision floue. Il sentit alors son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Voldemort… Le Mage noir était là juste devant lui, entouré de ses Mangemorts. Et avant même que Harry n'eut le temps de bouger, Voldemort pointa sa baguette vers lui et Harry sentit son crâne qui voulait se fendre en deux.

- NNOOOONNNN!

- SANGUIS MORTIS !

- AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGG!

Harry eut l'impression de brûler, d'être sur le point de fondre. Ses os lui faisaient mal, ses muscles, tout. Harry hurlait pour que tout arrête.

- Harry ! Harry!

Harry ouvrit les yeux. Il vit le visage inquiet d'Hermione au dessus de lui. Spontanément, Harry l'attrapa vivement et la serra contre lui. Puis se rendant soudain compte de ce qu'il faisait, il relâcha aussitôt son étreinte.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demanda Hermione sous le choc, pour deux bonnes raisons.

- Je…J'ai fais un cauchemar…

- Mais encore ? demanda Ron, qui avait observé toute la scène et était demeuré perplexe.

- Je vous ai vu morts… Tout les deux…Nëmy disait que c'était de ma faute.

- Nous allons bien, lui dit alors Hermione, avec un sourire. C'est fini…Tu peux respirer…

Harry avait la désagréable sensation que rien n'était fini. Était-ce vraiment un souvenir de Nëmy, ou bien ses propres appréhension ? Harry devait parler à la jeune Bulgare. Qui était ce Brian ? Est-ce que tout ceci était vraie, ou bien purement le fruit de son imagination ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas crû Larpskendia? Pourquoi avait-t-il vu ses deux amis morts ?

Harry resta couché sur son lit, inerte. Il était perdu et vide.

- Petit déjeuné, dit Madame Pomfresh en faisant planer trois plateaux vers eux. Vous avez aussi des visiteurs.

Ginny, Neville et les jumeaux firent leur entrés, apportant cadeaux de Noël et bonne humeurs dans la pièce. Harry, encore sous le choc, et le cœur battant, s'efforça de sourire et d'avoir l'air naturel. Il prit son plateau et se força pour manger quelque chose.

- Je préférais l'autre Ron, dit George.

- Hey ! protesta celui-ci.

- Oui, lui au moins ne s'était pas offusqué lorsqu'on lui avait dit que son contre sort contre les boutons mauves s'améliorait, renchérit Fred.

- Normal ! C'était un Cracmol ! Et je le réussi très bien ! s'indigna Ron.

Fred lui ébouriffa les cheveux et lui fit un clin d'œil.

- C'était du beau boulot, dit George, appuyé contre le mur, les bras croisés. Même nous, nous n'aurions pas pu faire mieux…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? lui demanda Hermione.

- Regarde par toi-même… lui murmura Fred à l'oreille.

Hermione se leva d'un bon et se dirigea vers la fenêtre donnant sur le parc. Lorsqu'elle fut à proximité, elle poussa une exclamation de surprise et se retourna vivement vers les jumeaux.

- On n'a pas fait ça !

- Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda Ron et Harry. Il aurait aimé regarder dehors, mais n'avait pas la force de se lever.

- C'est l'été !

- Depuis ce matin, des gens du Ministère font la navette entre la Forêt Interdite et le château, dit Neville.

- Et chaque fois, le décor change, continua Fred d'un ton joyeux.

- Il y avait du verglas, il y une heure, renchérit George.

- C'est Nëmy qui a fait ça pas vrai? Demanda Ginny en parlant pour la première fois.

Tout le monde se tourna vers elle. Harry l'observa. Ginny semblait triste.

- Comment le sais-tu ? lui demanda-t-il doucement.

- Parce que c'est arrivé aussi… Le soir où elle a été attaquée par les loups…Enfin, les lumières et tout cas…

Harry regarda Ron et Hermione, mais tout les trois gardèrent le silence et portèrent leur attentif sur leur plateau.

- C'était quand même une belle exposition, dit Fred.

(1)  N.B Les personnages de Miss Mignère et de Alice ( La Dame aux cheveux bleues) appartiennent à Reveanne, qui s'est gentiment prêtée à mon jeu. Aussi, je tiens à remercier Mikaël, qui à crée un personnage de RPG pour jouer avec moi, et qui s'est retrouvé dans mes histoires Lueur démoniaque dans les yeux. Merci à vous deux. Enfin, trois, car Miss Mignère existe vraiment :P


	29. Chapitre XXVIII: Renaissance

_**Harry Potter Et Le Cercle Maudit**_

**_Chapitre XXVIII : Renaissance_**

Plus tard ce matin-là, Ron et Hermione eurent leur congé de l'infirmerie, mais promirent à Harry de venir le voir avant de partir pour les vacances le soir même. Harry, quant à lui, demeurait au château, comme à toutes les années. De toute façon, se disait-il, il était trop fatigué pour voyager et n'avait pas la force d'endurer les Dursley. Si seulement il pouvait dormir pendant un mois, peut-être se sentirait-il de nouveau d'attaque pour le prochain trimestre. Harry était vidé et n'avait plus le goût pour rien.

En fin d'après-midi, alors que Harry somnolait affreusement, Dumbledore et la Démontologue firent leur entré dans l'infirmerie, sans préavis. Cette dernière avait un hibou de taille moyenne sur l'épaule et griffonnait quelque chose sur un bloc note qui flottait devant elle au rythme de ses pas. Elle semblait quelque peu contrariée. Par réflexe, Harry se recoquilla d'avantage sous ses couvertures. Dumbledore quant à lui, la regardait avec un air amusé.

- Quelque chose vous tracasse ma chère ? demanda le Directeur.

- Hein ? dit elle en relevant la tête. Oh no…Va ça, va ça…Justeuh Beau- Mer. Elle rougit un peu, puis finit de griffonner sa lettre et la donna au hibou qui s'envola aussitôt.

- Joyeux Noël Harry. Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? demanda le Directeur.

- Merci. Joyeux Noël à vous également Professeur. À vous aussi Miss Mignère.

- Hein ?

- Euh… Je vais bien, continua Harry, mal à l'aise. La famille de Ron et Neville son passé me voir.

Le Professeur Dumbledore le regarda dans les yeux, semblant le scruter à la loupe.

- Miss Mignère et moi-même, dit-il en la désignant, aimerions te poser quelques questions.

- Hein ? répéta t-elle en s'assoyant distraitement sur le lit à côté de Harry. Visiblement, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Harry et Dumbledore avaient tous deux prononcé son nom.

Soudainement, une flamme vive prit vie dans la cheminé. Le silence dura quelques instants, puis la voix d'un jeune homme s'éleva dans les airs.

- Bonne-jour! Quelqu-euh m'entend ? dit-t-il. Ah ! Professeur Dumbledoreuh ! Vous n'auriez pas vu ma fiancée ? Ce dernier s'était dirigé vers la cheminée. Harry ne pouvait pas voir le nouveau venu de son lit.

- Bonjour Étan, dit le Directeur. Oui, elle est ici avec moi justement. Je crois qu'elle vient d'envoyer un hibou à votre mère.

- Quoi ? COMMENT ? Amélie !

La jeune femme c'était déjà levé et avait traversé la pièce comme une fusée avant de se pencher vers le feu. Elle répondit sur le même ton à l'homme, mais Harry ne réussit pas à saisir le moindre mot.

- Ah les jeunes gens amoureux… dit Dumbledore, revenant sur ses pas et regardant vers la fenêtre, ce ciel d'été ensoleillé en plein mois de décembre…

- Ils ont plus l'air de se disputer Professeur…

- Ce qui renforcit mes dires… continua le sage homme sur un ton amusé. Mais peu importe… Je suis content de voir que tu vas mieux et que tu ne sembles pas trop affecté par ce qui s'est passé hier.

Harry baissa les yeux et regarda les plis de ses draps, comme s'il essayait d'y discerner un visage ou quelque chose d'intéressant. Devait-il dire au Professeur Dumbledore qu'il avait fait un rêve concernant Nëmy? Devait-il lui raconter qu'il pensait avoir eu accès à certains de ses souvenirs disparus ?

Harry entendit alors une exclamation violente et vit Miss Mignère revenir à pas lourds vers eux. Elle s'assit de nouveau sur le lit voisin de Harry, mais avec beaucoup moins de délicatesse.

- Les préparatifs de votre mariage avancent ? demanda alors Dumbledore. Nous pouvons reporter cette discussion à demain si vous le voulez.

Miss Mignère soupira bruyamment et se leva d'un bon. Elle sortit un petit sac de sa poche gauche et fouilla à l'intérieur. Harry intrigué, se releva un peu. La Démontologue sortie un escargot noir et cornu de son sac et le posa sur la table à côté du lit de Harry. D'un coup de baguette magique, l'escargot se transforma en une créature mi-lapin, mi ballon de plage, couverte de poil blanc et avec de grands yeux globuleux noir comme de l'encre.

- Bon maintenant Belzébuth, tu restes tranquille, sinon je te transforme en balle de laine et je me sers de toi pour me faire des pantoufles. Il fait tellement froid ici… Pas étonnant que…

- Nous pouvons vous comprendre Miss Mignère, dit Dumbledore en la regardant par-dessus ses lunettes en forme de demi-lune, l'air plus joyeux que jamais. Il est vrai que je prendrais bien une paire de chaussette supplémentaire quelques soirs moi aussi, dit-il en accordant à Harry un clin d'œil bien veillant. Harry lui sourit en se souvenant de la première discussion qu'il avait eue avec le Directeur, près du miroir du Riséd. Ce dernier avait exprimé le même désir cette nuit-là…

- Oh, pardon, dit la Démontologue en se retournant, faisant virevolté sa belle robe autour d'elle. Je n'utilise pas souvent des Mokona.

- Des Mokoquoi ? Madame ? demanda Harry, en baissant les yeux. Elle lui faisait encore un peu peur.

- Mokona, répéta la jeune dame en riant de bon coeur. Ce sont des êtres magiques dotés de puissants pouvoirs. Ils peuvent émettre des ondes qui permettent aux humains de communiquer et de se comprendre malgré les désagréments linguistiques.

- Ils sont très rares. Vous êtes très chanceuse d'en posséder un…même par transfiguration, dit Dumbledore en souriant toujours.

Miss Mignère rougit de nouveau, mais n'ajouta rien.

C'est alors que l'atmosphère de la pièce changea instantanément. Harry sentit les poils de ses bras se soulever d'un coup.

- Bien… dit alors Dumbledore en s'approchant de Harry avec plus de sérieux. Comme tu l'as sans doute deviné, nous sommes venue te rendre visite, non seulement pour te souhaite nos meilleurs vœux et prendre de tes nouvelles. Nous aimerions savoir ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière. Peut-être pourrais-tu nous éclairer…

- Euh… D'accord… Je veux bien essayer, répondit Harry avec une voix étrangement basse.

Ce dernier ne savait pas trop par où commencer. Il raconta d'abord, avec un certain malaise, sa rencontre avec Nëmy près des Ruines, car il n'aurait pas dû y être, puis parla avec retenu du Livre Rouge, parce qu'il n'aurait pas dû lire et finalement de l'épisode dans la Salle Commune, avant l'exposition, où il avait le sentiment qu'il aurait dû arrêter la jeune fille avant que tout ceci dégénère.

- Elle savait qu'il allait se passer quelque chose. Je le comprends maintenant, dit Harry. Ou bien, elle faisait parti d'un plan, mais s'est désisté à la dernière minute ! Sinon pourquoi aurait-elle protégé Malefoy et provoquer tous ce chaos ? Et cette flèche ? Pourquoi l'avait-t-elle sur elle ? demanda-t-il sur un ton agressif. Bien qu'elle lui ait sauvé la vie, Harry avait l'horrible impression d'avoir été, d'une certaine manière, trahis par Nëmy.

- Ou bien peut-être était-ce prévu ainsi, dit Dumbledore, attentif.

- Mais Roudane a dit que personne n'y avait pensé… Personne n'aurait osés s'en prendre à Drago…

- Effectivement…Continu Harry, je t'en pris.

Harry fronça les sourcils et demeura un peu perplexe, mais poursuivit son histoire, racontant comment, caché, il avait entendu Drago et Nëmy en pleine discussion, comment elle avait volé la Lame d'Amaruk et comment lui et Hermione avait tenté de la stopper.

- Hermione, Ron et moi croyons qu'elle a été aidée, dit alors Harry, sur un ton ferme, essayant de se convaincre lui-même.

- Très possible, dit Dumbledore en le regardant. Harry demeura silencieux. Est-ce que le Professeur Dumbledore était déjà au courant de tout cela ?

Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensés, le Directeur ajouta.

- Jusqu'à maintenant, tout concorde avec les dires de tes amis, ne t'inquiète pas. Puis il lui fit un clin d'œil.

Harry continua de parler. Roudane Karkaroff, les loups, l'arrivé de cet homme appelé Lou, de ce qu'ils voulaient savoir à propos de lui et l'Épée de Griffondor, mais Harry n'élabora pas trop la question, ignorant si Miss Mignère était au courant. Puis de l'explosion, et tout ce qui en suivit. Comment il avait voulu s'en prendre à Nëmy, à Hermione et à Lou. Comment il avait perdu le contrôle de son corps et de sa tête, tout en étant conscient de ce qu'il faisait. Il avait honte de l'admettre et ne comprenait rien. Dumbledore, l'air un peu soucieux, dit alors :

- Harry, tu as voulu t'en prendre à plus fort que toi, car c'est dans la nature même de cette arme de le faire.

- Sans la Pierre de Puissance que Miss Van Tchev a dissimulé dans la poche de ce jeune homme… ce hum Drago Malefoy ? dit Miss Mignère en regardant ses notes. Oui c'est ça ! Cette arme devient dangereuse. Elle sert à la stabiliser. Combinés cependant, elles deviennent toutes deux un autre danger…

- Quel danger ? demanda Harry, les mots jaillissaient de sa bouche sans contrôle. Oh pardon, je n'aurais pas dû…

La jeune femme ne semblait pas fâchée outre mesure.

- Contrôlé, cette Lame rend invincible.

Et ses hommes la voulaient pour eux-mêmes… se dit Harry. Ou bien pour quelqu'un d'autre ? Voldemort ?

- Mais Ron…enfin Roudane a dit que la pierre aurait pu me tuer, dit Harry, incertain.

- Alors ce Roudane Karkaroff est un imbécile et n'a rien compris de cette magie. Certaines le font, en effet. Mais je n'aurais jamais osé les présenter ici.

- Mais il m'a délibérément blessé. Et j'ai été poussé à y aller ! Il a tout fait pour que je prenne cette pierre ! J'étais comme…comme ensorcelé ! Il ne doit pas être si stupide alors ?

- Oh si, j'en ai bien peur, car il avait ensorcelé le boîtier et non le contenu. La fausse Pierre mise en place par cette jeune fille cependant, elle, l'était, et de façon ingénieuse, je dois l'avouer. Il fallait bien que vous la preniez pour que ce Roudane ne se rende compte de rien… non ?

- Mais…mais…Et la Lame ? demanda Harry en fixant la jeune dame pour la première fois. Lou la manipulait ! Sans cette Pierre! Il s'en ai servis contre Nëmy ! s'exclama-t-il ensuite. Ça veut dire qu'il est plus fort que moi ? Et d'ailleurs pourquoi Nëmy a-t-elle caché cette chose sur Drago alors ?

- Je pense que tu le sais mieux que nous Harry, dit le Directeur, qui avait attentivement écouté la discussion, tout en marchant tranquillement autour de la pièce. Parce que cette Lame ou la Pierre, entre de mauvaises mains, aurait été pire encore. Je sais ce que tu vas nous dire, coupa alors Dumbledore avant que Harry n'ait eu le temps de protester, que Mr Malefoy n'est pas le meilleur choix, mais c'était son choix. Nëmyria, en entrant dans l'exposition, a sans doute sentit le piège placé. Ses pouvoirs sont plus développés en ce sens. Et oui ce Lou dont tu parles semble être assez puissant. Il est sans doute plus avancé que toi en matière de défense, mais cela n'a pas d'importance ici. Cependant, n'oublie pas qu'il est un Loup de Pasenghorof, un sorcier de Deuxième Ordre, et qu'il a sans doute manipulé plusieurs armes de ce type dans sa vie. Mais sache Harry qu'il y des gens dont l'esprit est plus fermé que d'autres à ce genre de possession. Tout cela n'est pas de ta faute.

Harry regarda ailleurs. Il se sentait blessé dans son amour propre. On le disait faible ? Incapable de se défendre ? Comme face aux Détraqueurs ? Pourtant il les avait vaincus ! Et n'avait-t-il pas résisté à l'Impérium alors que les autres élèves avaient échoués ? Et on le disait faible ?

- Je voudrais cependant revenir sur un point, continua le Professeur Dumbledore. Tu as dis que le cadet de la famille Karkaroff et Nëmyria se disputaient ? Puis-je savoir pourquoi ?

- Le cadet ? dit Harry avec des grands yeux. Il était surpris. Je croyais que c'était leur chef. Pourquoi n'est-ce pas Roudane ? Ils ne lui font pas confiance parce que c'est un Cracmol ?

Le Directeur eut un sourire.

- Oui…Tu comprends un peu plus la dynamique de cette famille et le pourquoi de ces querelles sans raisons.

- Mais pourquoi son père ne l'a-t-il pas transformé en loup-garou ? C'est ce qu'ils sont tous non ? Cela n'aurait-il pas été plus simple ?

La Démontologue s'éclaircit alors la voix.

- Parce que son fils en serait mort ou bien pire, aurait été transformé en loup maléfique. Sa condition de Cracmol le rend trop vulnérable

Lui aussi était trop faible alors ? À cet instant, Harry réalisa que peu de gens étaient comme l'ami de son père, et en fut quelque peu soulagé. Remus était plus fort. Était-ce qui s'est produit la même chose avec Nëmy. Eux avaient survécu ?

Harry avait la gorge sèche en pensant à ses yeux blancs et noirs.

- Pour la dispute… enchaîna-t-il pour cacher son malaise, je n'ai pas bien compris. Lou était furieux parce que Nëmy s'était servi de Drago, et ensuite elle a voulu que Lou la…enfin…la tue… Ce qu'il a refusé. Puis du coup, tout a explosé. Tout est devenu sans dessus dessous. On aurait dit que les saisons changeaient.

- Et c'est techniquement ce qui s'est passé Harry, répondit Dumbledore, qui ne semblait pas affecté outre mesure du fait que la jeune Bulgare ait cherché avec acharnement à se faire trucider. Chaque nouvelle année apporte au Bouclier de l'École, une protection magique différente. N'oublie pas que la Magie est régis par la Nature elle-même. Une fois celui-ci détruit, chaque année de protection fut absorbée, dévoilant les saisons dans un ordre inversées.

- Qu'est-ce qui a absorbé une telle quantité de Magie.

- La vrai question est qui et pourquoi. Et je crois que Miss Granger a déjà apporté une réponse à une de ces questions non ?

- Euh…Oui… Nëmy…Mais comment ? Je n'arrive pas à le concevoir, murmura Harry en regardant tristement ses couvertures.

- Cela ne te rappelle pas quelque chose ? demanda alors le Directeur.

Harry releva la tête et haussa un sourcil. À quoi le Professeur Dumbledore voulait-il faire allusion ?

- Non…

- L'explosion de la Tour Sud par exemple...

Harry n'avait plus de mots pour parler. Il était sous le choc. Il regarda le grand homme devant lui sans pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit. Comment était-ce possible ? Pourtant Drago avait dit…que c'était lui. Tout le monde avait crû … Même Harry…

- Vous confirmez donc que Miss Van Tchev a causé tous ces dommages Professeur Dumbledore ? demanda Miss Mignère. Je vais avoir plus de travail que je ne le pensais au départ.

- Oui en effet, soupira le Directeur, je vous l'affirme de vive voix. Je préfère que le Ministère ne soit pas au courant pour l'instant… Mais ce sera à elle de vous répondre à tout les deux, car j'ai en la matière très peu de certitude. Il semble en effet que notre jeune amie soit dotée d'une étrange et destructrice capacité d'absorption magique. Son pouvoir lui aura permis d'apprendre en peu de temps, beaucoup plus de choses que la moyenne des gens. Lui aura permis également de résister aux pouvoirs des Détraqueurs, en effectuant sur eux, la même technique que ces derniers affligent aux autres prisonniers, mais non sans dommage. C'est aussi cette capacité qui l'a si souvent rendu malade. Rappelle-toi le Véritasérum Harry, et les soins que Dobby a dû lui prescrire au début de l'année. Même une fois remise, n'avait-t-elle pas besoin d'une potion d'Éveil constamment ? Ou bien des potions du Professeur Rogue.

Harry avait attentivement écouté les propos de Dumbledore et ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder avec une soudaine rage. Comment le Directeur avait-t-il pu ne pas tenir les élèves au courant ? Ne pas les tenir eux au courant ? D'abord en cachant son identité, puis son passé. N'avait-t-ils démontrés qu'ils étaient fiables ? Qu'ils avaient un rôle à jouer ?

- Alors vous saviez qu'elle n'était pas normale ?

- J'ignorais comment au début, mais oui, en effet, je le pensais.

- Pourquoi l'avoir gardé alors ! s'exclama Harry. Elle nous a mis en danger ! Elle aurait pu tout détruire !

Harry savait que son ton n'était pas adéquat, mais s'en fichait totalement. Dumbledore le fixa intensément, mais n'exprima pas la moindre réprimande.

- Je n'ai rien dis pour sa propre sécurité… Pour que la paix de cette école soit préservée… Le plus possible du moins. Plus tôt les élèves seront mis au courant, plus tôt on voudra l'observer. Harry tu dois comprendre, dit-il calmement, qu'une fois dehors, elle sera utilisée comme une arme jusqu'à ce qu'elle meure. Imagine–la soumise à l'Impérium et s'attaquant à la Banque de Gringotts, au Ministère de la Magie, ou bien pire, à des Moldus.

- Vous voulez dire qu'elle va sortir de ce truc irisé bientôt ? demanda Harry, surpris. Quand ?

- Oui… dit la Démontologue avec hésitation. Je crois même qu'elle pourrait en sortir elle-même si elle le voulait vraiment.

Mais Harry n'avait entendu que le début de la phrase… Nëmy pourrait en sortir. Harry allait bientôt être en mesure de lui poser toutes les questions qu'il avait en tête. Mais si elle n'en sortait pas ? Que pourrait-t-il faire pour entrer en contact avec elle. Pouvait-t-il lui parler à travers cette barrière lumineuse ?

- Ce truc irisé ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Enfin…Puis-je vous demander ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il sur un ton plus posé.

Miss Mignère lui sourit aimablement, tout en flattant la petite bête blanche près d'elle.

- C'est un champ magique généré par des Kipas, des armes magiques que je manipule pour stopper les Akumas, les sorciers sans âme, les Onis ou dans ce cas-ci, les Hanyos. Bref, les créatures maléfiques en général. Ils renvoient une force magique proportionnelle aux pouvoirs de la créature à l'intérieur.

- Hanyo ? Vous voulez dire que Nëmy est…un… demi démon… Je croyais que c'était temporaire.

- Non… répondit Dumbledore tristement. Elle était déjà affectée depuis la fin septembre. Elle avait déjà certaine capacité que les sorciers n'ont pas. Nëmyria te l'a dis elle-même. Mais maintenant les choses ont changées.

- En fait, nous ne savons pas dans quelle catégorie nous pouvons la mettre, continua Miss Mignère. Les Hanyos le sont habituellement de naissance, comme les Onis. Nous n'avons jamais vu personne être possédée à moitié… Elle est le premier cas recensé.

- Et moi ? Je … Harry avait l'impression que sa gorge avait rétréci tellement les mots restaient coincés à l'intérieur. J'ai été possédée comme elle …non ? Qu'est-ce que…Qu'est-ce que je suis ?

- Tu es demeuré toi-même, dit Dumbledore. Lorsqu'elle s'est précipitée sur toi, lorsqu'elle a tenté de t'arracher la Lame du bras…

- Ou le bras… murmura Harry.

- Ou le bras, continua Dumbledore comme s'il n'avait eut aucune interruption, Nëmyria t'as transmis suffisamment de pouvoirs magiques pour purifier ton esprit. Mais pour cela, elle a dû t'affecter de ce même don d'absorption durant un moment. Vous avez partagé les mêmes pouvoirs. Mêmes ceux des loups. Elle t'a ensuite laissé prendre ces sphères de lumière, cette magie, et tu as su puiser en elles tout ce que tu avais besoin pour te libérer de l'emprise de la Lame.

- Et elle a pu en absorbé d'avantage ensuite. Donc elle va recouvrir la santé. Non ? demanda-t-il d'une voix mal assurée. Harry savait pertinemment la réponse, mais ne voulait pas l'entendre.

- Non Harry… Elle s'est fait mordre… Le corps humain n'est pas une case que l'on remplis de telle ou telle sorte de magie. Imagine plutôt le tout comme un balancier.

- Ou comme une infection, continua ensuite la Démontolgue. Les Transferts de Magie sont des combats intérieurs continuels. Pour ne pas les ressentir, votre magie doit être supérieure à celle transférée. Les Akumas sont des sorciers qui supportent deux magies différentes ou plus, mais c'est quasiment impossible… et ils en perdent alors leur âme.

- Nëmyria ne pouvait t'aider à combattre ce pouvoir qui te rongeait et les siens à la fois…Elle ne sait pas comment… murmura Dumbledore, en marchant à pas lent dans l'infirmerie. Elle avait besoin du reste du bouclier pour cela… Et toi aussi…

- La flèche dont Miss Van Tchev s'est servi, continua la Démontologue, à inverser le processus, mais t'as affaiblie également, car elle annule toutes magies. C'est très dangereux, voire mortel pour nous sorciers, mais tu as survécu.

- Vous me dîtes qu'elle aurait dû perdre son âme ou mourir, mais ce n'est pas ce qui est arrivé. Pourquoi ?

- Étrangement, expliqua la Démontologue, Miss Van Tchev semble avoir atteint un équilibre avec les différents pouvoirs qui gouvernent son corps. Cette fille est un phénomène.

Harry sentait ton cœur battre à tout rompre, comme s'il avait voulu sortir…Ou peut-être remonter jusque dans sa gorge... Harry se sentait horrible. Tout était sa faute… Pourquoi avait-t-il prit cette maudite Lame ?

- Alors, dit Harry, la gorge sèche, vous êtes en train de me dire que si Nëmy est dans cet état, c'est parce qu'elle a dû me sauver…

- Non Harry… dit le Directeur en revenant vers son lit.

Harry releva la tête et sentit son cœur chuter dans son ventre. Quoi ?

- Cela serait arrivé de toute façon, tôt ou tard. Voilà pourquoi j'ai appelé Miss Mignère ici. Tu dois savoir Harry que depuis son arrivé sur le domaine de Poudlard, Nëmyria absorbe de la magie, mais son corps supporte mal ces changements. Les blessures de ce soir de septembre en sont la preuve, car elles ont pris du temps à guérir, parce qu'elle n'avait pas la magie nécessaire en elle pour combattre l'infection à ce moment-là. Avec l'aide de Dobby cependant, elle y est parvenue sans trop de dommage. Même chose avec les Détraqueurs. N'as-tu pas remarqué qu'elle devenait de plus en plus inhumaine et possédée ? Pourquoi me demanderas-tu ? Parce que les Détraqueurs absorbaient sa magie, celle provenant de Poudlard, ne lui laissant aucune défense contre ces pouvoirs venus des loups qui seront toujours en elle désormais.

Harry se rappela de cette lueur étrange dans les yeux de la jeune fille et de ces sauts d'humeur incohérents que Nëmy avait montrés à Azkaban. Elle devenait loup-garou ? Ou pire encore ?

- Elle ne s'en était pas rendu compte tout de suite, continua Dumbledore, mais elle changeait. Ce n'est qu'au moment de l'Audition, loin de toutes variations, qu'elle a comprit l'enjeu et a vu le double intérêt de tendre un piège à Lucius Malefoy

- Un double intérêt ? répéta Harry.

- Le Véritasérum seul allait lui permettre de se souvenirs d'assez de détails pour son procès. Et avec le contact des Détraqueurs, sous l'emprise du Véritasérum, cela était une combinaison explosive, mais efficace. Absorbant des souvenirs fraîchement revenus à la surface, le Détraqueurs ne lui faisaient plus perdre la tête comme lorsque vous êtes allés la voir avec Viktor. Nëmyria pouvait dès lors se concentrée tout à loisir sur son amnésie générale. Elle gagnait du temps. Elle faisait deux pierres d'un coup grâce à Lucius Malefoy.

- Mais elle ne pensait pas que cela risquerait de la tuer, dit Harry.

- Exactement…enfin… Je pense pertinemment qu'il aurait été suicidaire de le tenter en sachant les effets, mais peut-être en était-elle réduit à ce choix… dit tristement Dumbledore.

- Alors, le fait de rester à Azkaban l'aidait ? dit Harry.

- Exactement.

- Mais le Ministère a cru bon de la sortir de là et nous, nous avons crû qu'ils étaient charitables, la croyant malade et mourante ?

- Toujours exact. Le Ministère a joué contre elle, ou a été utilisé comme bien des fois dans le passé. Rappelle-toi le fils de Barty Croupton… Dans le Détentium, Nëmyria a été libérée grâce à toi. Enfin… d'une certaine manière. L'effet du Véritasérum s'est quelque peu estompé, mais n'est pas encore totalement disparu.

- Mais… Nëmy est quand même retournée à Azkaban ensuite… dit alors Harry.

- Oui. Le Ministère a du mal à admettre l'évidence, répondit Dumbledore avec une expression douloureuse sur le visage. De nouveau en contact avec les gardiens, et affaiblie comme elle l'était, cela aurait dû être fatal pour Nëmyria. Je ne lui donnais pas plus de quatre mois. Puis un nouveau miracle s'est produit… La preuve a été faîte, de manière étrange je dois l'admettre, que certains morts n'avaient pas de lien avec elle…Renforçant alors la thèse du complot, mais cela n'a pas convaincu tout le monde, comme notre cher Premier Ministre…

Le Directeur soupira et s'assis au pied du lit de Harry.

- Une fois sortie, j'ai demandé à Hagrid d'aller la cherche. Pauvre petite, dit Dumbledore tristement, elle était tellement instable, qu'elle absorbait le bouclier de l'intérieure, chose qu'elle ne faisait pas avant d'aller à Azkaban. Je lui ai alors interdit de voir les autres élèves, de peur qu'ils en ressentent des effets.

Harry comprenait maintenant pourquoi il avait vu Nëmy près des Ruines. Sans savoir encore ce qu'elle faisait exactement. Le Professeur Chang et Dobby essaient-t-ils alors de la stabiliser ?

- Mais comment peut-elle faire ça ? demanda Harry, incrédule. Comment peut-elle être si forte ?

- Forte et très limitée à la fois, dit la Démontologue. Son corps est celui d'une mortelle et non pas d'une créature magique comme ceux que j'étudie.

- D'où ce pouvoir provient ? répéta ensuite Dumbledore. Beaucoup de personne aurait cet intérêt en effet… Et nous devons nous dépêcher avant que le Ministère se rende compte de quelque chose, sinon, ils l'enfermeront.

- Ils n'ont pas compris ce qui se passait tout à l'heure ? demanda Harry.

- Non… affirma Dumbledore avec un sourire bienveillant, puisqu'ils ne l'ont pas vu. Ils pensent seulement que certains talismans contrôlant le Bouclier ont dû être détruit…Je pense que je peux compter sur votre discrétion. J'ai crû bon de mettre les frères de Ron ainsi que Mr Longdubat au courant étant donné les circonstances. Les autres élèves de l'école n'ont aucune idée de ce qui s'est passé en Forêt la nuit dernière.

- Mais pour la tour, que s'est-t-il passé ? demanda alors Harry.

- Nëmyria a été touchée par le même sort que toi. Cette magie noire, cette possession qui la ronge a été mise à nue par notre ami Lou, si toute fois, il s'agit bien du Loup Blanc dont tu as parlé… Et si c'est bien lui qui a fait le sort d'Extraction. Même contrôlé par les Professeurs Chang, et le reste du corps professoral, Nëmyria continuait d'absorbée toute la magie autour d'elle. C'est elle qui pulvérisa la tour cette nuit-là et non toi Harry. Pardon de t'avoir fait croire le contraire.

- Alors cette lumière noire venait d'elle.

- Possible.

- Et cette nuit ? Quelle était la différence ?

- Elle a passé à deux doigts de la mort en absorbant le bouclier et une grande partie de la magie qu'il contenait. Et pire encore, lorsqu'elle t'a transmis ces pouvoirs. Elle aurait dû se transformer complètement et devenir un Akuma, mais ce n'est pas ce qui s'est produit.

Harry fixa le directeur avec de grands yeux.

- Je pensais qu'elle s'était transformée parce que j'avais pris ces sphères à sa place.

- Oui… dit lentement le Directeur, mais malgré le fait que Nëmyria possédait une grande puissance magique, elle n'aurait pas dû survivre à tant d'attaque différente… Elle semble être possédée par une nouvelle magie…Mais comme Miss Mignère l'a dit plus tôt, ton amie est stable, mais elle a atteint un point de non-retour. J'en suis désolé.

- Est-ce qu'elle savait ce qu'elle faisait ?

- Je le pense oui.

- Pourquoi a-t-elle fait une chose pareille alors ?

- Par vengeance je dirais. Elle voulait sans doute leur donner une leçon avant de mourir.

- Contre qui ?

- Contre tout ceux qui étaient-là. Tout ceux qui l'ont abandonnés et trahis.

- Qu'est-ce qui va lui arriver ?

- Dans deux jours, Miss Mignère l'amènera à Beaux-Bâtons pour la stabiliser. Cela lui permettra d'étudier les Hanyos du même coup et peut-être trouver une cure.

- Je pourrais la voir ? demanda Harry. Avant qu'elle parte ?

Le Professeur Dumbledore le regarda par-dessus ces lunettes en demi lune et l'observa.

- Je ne crois pas que cela soit sage et vraiment nécessaire pour l'instant. Je crois que le mieux serait de communiquer avec Miss Mignère lorsque Nëmyria sera un peu remise de tout cela. As-tu quelque chose d'important à lui dire ?

- Oh non…non, non dit Harry en mentant. Il se sentait horrible de mentir comme ça, bien qu'il se doutait que le Directeur avait bien compris la signification de ces '' non ''. Il fallait qu'Harry lui parle de ces rêves. Il fallait qu'il sache pourquoi elle avait fait une chose pareille. Pourquoi le sauvé au péril de sa propre vie ? Il devait comprendre. Tout en détournant les yeux du Directeur, Harry se dit qu'il devait retourner dans la Forêt coûte que coûte.

- Bien merci de nous avoir enduré Harry. Nous te laissons te reposer maintenant. Je vous libère aussi de ma présence Miss Mignère. Je crois que Luma vous attend dans les cachots. Dites-lui bonjour de ma part, ainsi qu'à Étan, s'il réapparaît. Puis Dumbledore fit un clin d'œil à Harry avait de se détourner et de sortir avec la Démontologue après qu'elle ait souhaité le bonjour à Harry. Ce dernier demeura quelque peu perplexe. Ce clin d'œil était-t-il pour Étan et Amélie Mignère ou bien autre chose ? Dumbledore avait comprit ses intentions, il en était certain.

Harry les observa partir de l'infirmerie et demeura silencieux, la tête remplie de questions. Nëmy était dans l'école ? Comment savoir ? Comment s'y rendre ? Il savait bien qu'il ne pouvait pas y arriver tout seul. Il était encore trop faible. Hermione et Ron voudraient certainement l'aider, mais comment ne pas se faire prendre ? Harry se recoucha et dormi un peu, mais ne fit pas d'autres rêves…

Plus tard dans la soirée, ses deux amis vinrent lui rendre une autre visite. Harry se précipita à leur raconter la discussion qu'il avait eut avec le Directeur et la Démontologue.

- Et maintenant, elle est possédée, comme les loups-garous.

- C'est insensé, murmura Hermione. Elle t'a donné ses pouvoirs, son pouvoir d'absorption et celui des loups…

- Puis l'a annulé Hermione, rectifia Harry.

- Alors ça veut dire que lorsqu'elle arrivé à Poudlard, elle était déjà comme une éponge ? s'interrogea Ron.

- Oui et en septembre, elle a été attaquée par des loups, dit Hermione. Alors cela a eut plus d'effet sur elle que sur n'importe quel autre sorcier.

- Mais elle était malade avant ça ! C'est ce que ma sœur a dit non ? rectifia Ron.

- Hum… murmura Harry. Peut-être qu'elle ne supportait pas la magie de Poudlard. Un peu comme lorsque l'on reçoit un mauvais sort.

- C'est vrai ! s'exclama Hermione. Le Professeur Chang dit toujours que nous devons transformer la magie pour qu'elle nous appartienne.

- Moi je crois qu'il y a autre chose, dit Ron sur un ton mi-pensif, mi-boudeur.

- Comme ?

- Je ne sais pas… Pourquoi serait-t-elle tombé malade à cause d'un coup de griffes, alors que hier, elle a combattu une douzaine de sorciers et de loups. Elle m'a mis KO en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire Quidditch.

- Elle a aborbé le Bouclier Ron ! C'est une source de magie en soi ! s'emporta Hermione.

- Mais elle a fait exploser la Tour Sud…Cette puissance, elle l'avait déjà, dit alors Harry. Pourquoi n'aurait-t-elle pas résisté en septembre et se montrer si forte hier soir ?

- Quoi ? s'exclama Ron. Elle a fait quoi ?

C'est alors qu'Harry réalisa que son ami avait été absent plus longtemps qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Hermione et lui se lancèrent alors dans le récit de ces mésaventures.

- Et il y a beaucoup d'autres trucs comme ça que j'ai manqué ?

- Elle en a parlé hier ! s'indigna Hermione.

- Tu veux dire que tu as sagement prêté attention à tout ce qui s'est dit alors que tu étais ligotée ? Sans tenté de te libérer ? Désolé, pas moi !

Hermione soupira.

- Peut-être que l'absorption magique est quelque chose qui s'apprend…Mais Ron a raison sur un truc, pourquoi tout d'un coup Nëmy serait-elle plus possédée alors qu'il l'ont tous attaqué ? demanda Harry.

- Dumbledore a dit qu'elle supporte maintenant une nouvelle magie… C'était trop pour elle.

- Mais ils font partis du même clan, de la même famille, c'est insensé, dit Ron, en faisant de gros yeux.

- Et alors ? répondit Hermione. Lou te l'as dis hier, les liens familiaux ne compte pas. Ta magie, s'il la voit vraiment, lui semblait différente de celle de Ginny.

- Pfff n'importe quoi ! s'exclama alors Ron d'une manière trop énergique.

Harry observa son ami. Pourquoi agissait-il comme ça ? Leur cachait-t-il quelque chose. Sa magie était différente ? Comment cela serait possible ? N'était-t-il pas à Griffondor comme le reste de sa famille. Peut-être est-ce que quelque chose avait changé après ? Mais quand ?

- Je veux aller voir Nëmy, leur dit finalement Harry. Ce soir.

- Pourquoi si vite ? lui demanda Hermione, un peu alarmée. Nous serons peut-être impuissant devant elle…

- Je veux savoir pourquoi elle m'a sauvé. Et si nous tardons, elle serait partie en France.

- Elle a fait ce que nous aurions tous fait pour toi Harry, répondit Ron en fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi te poses-tu la question ?

- Je veux savoir pourquoi elle avait cette flèche sur elle. C'était prévu ? Je ne comprend rien ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Et tu n'es pas le seul, dit alors une voix, près de la porte de l'infirmerie. Lorsqu'il se retourna, Harry vit Remus Lupin, l'air épuisé, mais souriant, accompagné par un chien noir surexcité qui fonça sur le lit de Harry.

- Sniffle ! Professeur Lupin ? Wow, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ? Je croyais…Je pensais…

- Nous n'aurions pas manqué un noël avec vous… Et nous avons un ami commun qui s'est fait beaucoup de souci pour toi, dit-il en portant son regard vers Sirius. Sniffle se mis à faire les tours de la pièce et alla voir Hermione et Ron pour leur dire bonjour à sa manière.

- Nous croyions que vous étiez loin d'ici, dit Hermione en flattant Sniffle. Avez-vous trouvez celui que vous cherchiez.

- Non, dit Lupin, un peu froidement, mais nous avons vu certaines personnes de son Clan. Le message a été passé, j'en suis certain. Mais nous le cherchons toujours. Il semble qu'il soit en terrain britannique. Ce sont ses gens qui nous ont avertis que les Karkaroff préparaient quelque chose.

- Alors comme ça, Dumbledore savait ? demanda Ron. Et j'ai servi d'appât c'est ça ?

- Non non non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dis, répondit Lupin, amusé par le visage scandalisé de Ron. Nous sommes au courant depuis longtemps qu'ils veulent la Lame d'Amaruk. Depuis qu'elle est en possession de Miss Mignère, il y a deux ans. Nous avons seulement appris avec certitude, qu'ils s'étaient de nouveaux alliés à Voldemort.

- Et Nëmy est venue mettre la pagaille dans ce plan… dit Harry

- Oh je ne sais pas jusqu'à quel point…

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

- Je te répondrais après lui avoir parlé… Ce soir, à l'heure du repas. Vous deux, dit-il à l'adresse de Ron et d'Hermione, vous nous attendrez près du portrait du Roi Salomon, au premier étage. Sniffle sera déjà descendu. Et moi, je viendrais te chercher. Allez vient Sniffle, si Mrs Pomfresh te voit, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle te fera…

Harry, fébrile, demeura à l'infirmerie le reste de la journée. D'un air absent, il feuilleta un livre sur les plus grands mages de la décennies, s'ayant illustré dans la Défense contre Les Forces Du Mal (Cadeau de Noël d'Hermione) en brisant d'une main experte des morceaux de chocolat envoyés par la mère de Ron.

Seize heure, Harry feuilletait le même livre, mais dans le sens inverse, et n'y avait pas appris grand-chose, incapable de se concentrer, omis peut-être qu'il est facile pour un adolescent d'engouffrer n'importe quelle boite de friandise. Dix-sept heures, Madame Pomfresh apporta un plateau à Harry, mais ce dernier, n'avait pas très faim.

- Madame Pomfresh, quand croyez-vous que je pourrais sortir du lit, dit-il en jouait de sa fourchette avec ses légumes.

- Hum et bien, je pense que vous vous rétablis rapidement. D'ici, deux ou trois jours, vous pourrez sans doute retourner dans votre salle commune. Et interdiction de faire du Quidditch.

- Mais…mais…

- Pas de mais ! le manque d'oxygène en altitude pourrait vous faire perdre conscience…

- Mais…

- Mangé maintenant ! Ordonna-t-elle en retournant vivement à ses médicaments et potions. Harry avala quelques bouchées, juste pour avoir bonne conscience, malgré son mal de ventre. Il se demandait pourquoi Remus Lupin n'était pas là. L'avait-t-il oublié ? Est-ce que Dumbledore avait deviné leur plan ? Est-ce que Ron et Hermione étaient partis sans lui dire ? Et pourquoi devaient-t-ils se rendre au premier étage ? Nëmy était-t-elle là ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-t-elle fait tout ça ? Harry avait l'horrible sentiment qu'il aurait dû faire quelque chose de plus. Elle avait sauvé Ron. Elle l'avait sauvé lui. Pourquoi ?

Remus Lupin fit son entré. Harry respirait mieux, malgré son mal de ventre. Il afficha un large sourire à Harry, dévoilant de toutes petites rides au bord de ses yeux. Il alla voir Madame Pomfresh. Cette dernière semblait protester contre quelque chose, mais finalement, le professeur Lupin revient vers Harry.

- Prend ceci et vient avec moi, dit-il en faisant apparaître une grosse couverture de laine grise mât d'un coup de baguette. Et met ceci dans tes poches, lui murmura-t-il en lui tendant la cape de son père.

- Comment ? Pourquoi…

- Ginny… expliqua immédiatement Lupin. Parce que tu ne te déplaces pas très rapidement et que personne ne doit te voir descendre là-bas. Allez vient. Merci Madame Pomfresh. Je vous le ramène personnellement et en un morceau, dans une heure, dit-il en saluant la dame.

- Il vaudrait mieux… dit-elle, d'un air un peu indigné.

Harry marcha dans les corridors froids avec le Professeur Lupin. Harry avait l'impression que son corps était fait en plomb. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, comme s'il avait doublé de grosseur. Ses pas se faisaient traînant et la tête lui tournait un peu.

- Doucement Harry, lui dit Lupin. Attend, je vais t'aider.

Il l'aida à marcher, le soutenant pour ne pas qu'il tombe.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je suis dans cet état ? demanda-t-il.

- Tu aurais dû être en plus piteux état, crois-moi. Les Transferts changent les gens Harry. Heureusement, tu n'en as eut que des séquelles physiques. Une sorte d'anémie. Ton corps est vidé de ta magie.

Ils descendirent un escalier et Harry s'agrippa à la rampe massive à deux mains.

- Vide ? Je ne pourrais plus en faire ? Plus jamais ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, assura-t-il. Cela prendre quelque jours, et tu ne ressentiras plus de malaise. Et d'ici une semaine tout sera presque comme avant. Tu es sorcier, tu peux faire de la magie. Cela est inné en toi. Tu dois seulement te donner le temps de la transformer, qu'elle soit tienne à nouveau. Une nouvelle magie a été placée en toi par cette Nëmyria. Mais tu dois te donner le temps de récupérer.

- À quel prix…murmura Harry. Je me sens mal pour elle.

- Soit-le pour toi-même si jamais tu t'avises de dire cela devant Sniffle, dit Lupin avec gravité.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il lui en veut beaucoup de vous avoir mêlés à tout cela. Il ne lui fait pas confiance.

- Mais…

- Met ta cape Harry ! Des élèves approchent.

Après avoir évité les deux frères Corvey et un groupe de Serpentard regardant le Professeur Lupin avec le plus grand mépris, ils arrivèrent au premier étage, décoré pour les fêtes. Des feuilles de Gui avaient été suspendues un peu partout. De la neige éternelle tombait du plafond à quelques endroits. Les armures étaient été décorées de ruban de velours pourpre, et certaines, selon l'humeur de Peever, avaient été momifiées. Des arbres de Noël étaient remplis de chandelles, de boules dorées et d'étoiles en cristal miroitantes.

- Et vous ? murmura Harry lorsque le corridor fut de nouveau désert, je veux dire… Vous vous sentez toujours comme ça ? Après la pleine lune ?

Lupin se tourna vers lui, enfin vers son menton.

- Avant la pleine lune…Oui… C'est semblable… C'est à ce moment-là que je me sens vide. Je ne peux plus combattre…

Hermione et Ron les attendaient devant le portrait, un peu énervé. Lupin poussa la tapisserie qui dissimulait une porte en bois massive et donna un bon coup sur un nœud au niveau de ses genoux. La porte se débarras de l'intérieur et ouvrit dans un grincement horrible.

- Dépêché-vous, murmura-t- il. Ils glissèrent tous les trois derrière de la porte. L'air était stagnant et une odeur d'œuf pourri empoisonnait l'espace. Des marches de pierres descendait en de nombreux pallier, vers les profondeurs du château. Les murs étaient couverts de poussières et de toiles d'araignées. Harry entendait Ron respirer bruyamment à côté de lui. Une torche de lumière montait vers yeux. Harry, toujours emmitouflé dans sa grosse couverture de laine, pris sa baguette dans sa main, jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise que c'était Sirius qui remontait.

- Elle est là, dit-t-il sur un ton renfrogné. Heureusement, ils l'ont enfermé.

- C'est cruel de dire ça ! s'exclama Hermione.

- On ne peut pas lui faire confiance ! Elle a sans doute perdu la tête… en supposant qu'elle en avait une…

- Ne la juge pas trop vite mon ami… murmura Remus.

- Allez, venez, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. LUMOS

Ils continuèrent leur descente, leurs baguettes lumineuses à la main. Il faisait tellement noir. Certaines marches étaient fissurées et il était difficile d'y marcher. Harry avait peur de perdre pied et de tomber en bas.

Soudain, un hurlement puissant s'éleva des fondations, de la grande ombre se déployant devant eux. Harry reprit sa baguette. Sirius, qui ouvrait la marche, s'immobilisa, sa baguette pointée droit devant lui. Les cris reprirent de plus bels et s'amplifièrent. Lupin poussa Ron et les autres à continuer d'avancer malgré le vacarme. Des bruits de fer et de chaînes se firent entendre. Alors qu'ils arrivaient sur le dernier pallier, d'énormes bourrasques de vents accompagnés de cris stridents, ceux d'une créature féroce, les accueillirent. La faible lumière de leurs baguettes réunies vacillait. Lupin lança alors un « Nëmyria » assez puissant pour couvrir tous les sons. Aussitôt, tout devint calme. Un peu hésitant, Harry descendit les dernières marches, suivit d'Hermione et de Ron, dont la lueur de la baguette semblait incertaine. Arrivé sur le pallier, Harry vit des chaînes rouillées, de la vieille paille et des cages de fer. S'avançant un peu, Harry se sentit de nouveau fixé. Se tournant, il observa la jeune fille tapie au fond de la cage la plus éloigné. Le bouclier des Kipas était toujours actif. Harry se demandait comment ces armes pouvaient bien tenir dans cette pierre dure de mille ans.

Nëmy était accroupie sur son lit, l'air un peu craintive. Elle ne ressemblait pas à une bête sanguinaire, mais ni à un humain non plus. Les traits de son visage étaient différents, mais Harry n'aurait su dire comment. Plus creusés peut-être. Ses yeux étaient noirs comme de l'encre et ses pupilles étaient d'un blanc rayonnant. Ses cheveux étaient sombres et brillants, un peu comme de la fourrure et Nëmy abordait maintenant de longues griffes menaçantes. La jeune fille fixait maintenant Lupin avec insistance, mais affichait un air suffisant et enjoué, même amusé.

- Merci de passer me voir, je m'apprêtais à sortir justement…

- Quoi ! s'exclama Ron. Tout ça n'était qu'une mise en scène ? Les vents et les hurlements ? Devant Dumbledore et tout le reste?

- Cela fait parti du jeu…

- T'es complètement cinglée !

Elle soupira en s'assoyant sur son lit, légèrement penché vers l'arrière, prenant appuie sur ses mains, l'air lasse.

- Si on a plus le droit de s'amuser…

- C'est ça que tu appelles s'amuser ? demanda Ron incrédule.

- Hum…Tout dépend de quel côté de la boule tu te trouves…

- Il y a une différence entre s'amuser et mettre la vie des gens en danger dit alors Patmol.

- Sirius… dit Lupin à voix basse.

- Mais peut-être que les créatures dans votre genre ne la voient pas.

- Sirius !

- Quoi ? Quoi ? s'exclama-t-il en se retournant vivement vers Remus, outré que son ami prenne la défense de cette jeune fille. Ne me demande pas de respecter une telle créature ! Elle aurait pu les tuer !

- Oui et elle ne l'a pas fait… Par choix… Agirais-tu de la même façon s'il devait m'arriver la même chose ? demanda t-il tristement.

- Ce n'est pas pareil ! Tu es mon ami ! Cela ne t'arriveras pas.

- Si, cela peut m'arriver et tu le sais parfaitement répondit Lupin sur un ton triste et calme.

- Mais elle a voulu que…

- J'ai voulu quoi ? coupa Nëmy regardant Sirius droit dans les yeux. Elle s'était levée d'un bon. Harry et ses deux amis reculèrent vers le mur.

- Être pourchassée ? Avoir peur de tout le monde ? J'ai voulu que ma mémoire soit effacée peut-être? Me retrouver à Azkaban ? Ce n'est pas le genre de truc qu'on demande à Noël ! Et devenir un Hanyo encore moins !

- Alors pourquoi avoir passé tant d'année avec ces loups ? affirma alors Sirius sur un ton renfrogné.

- Parce que vous croyez que c'était l'évidence même ? Comment est-ce que j'étais censé le savoir moi ? Je ne connaissais pas toute l'histoire.

- Vous avez travaillé pour Voldemort.

- J'ai travaillé pour Evan Karkaroff point à la ligne ! s'exclama-t-elle en déclenchant nouveau des bourrasques de vents.

- C'est un Mangemort!

- Vous avez finis tout les deux ! s'exclama Lupin avec force.

Sirius n'ajouta plus rien, mais Harry devinait qu'il était en colère. C'est alors que Nëmy poussa un petit cri perçant, semblable à une plainte. Elle s'effondra aussitôt sur le sol. Son visage devient soudainement plus sauvage, son corps parcouru de spasme et elle respirait avec difficulté.

- Qu'est-ce qui… commença Ron en s'avançant vers la cage. Nëmy !

- Nëmy! S'exclama Hermione et Harry d'une même voix.

- Spero Patronus ! dit Remus Lupin en brandissant sa baguette vers elle. L'homme fit jaillit de sa baguette, une forme brillante qui passa à travers les barreaux de la cages et alla rejoindre la jeune Bulgare enfermée. Celle-ci releva doucement la tête en fixant Lupin malgré les tremblements qui parcouraient son corps. Elle retira un de ses gants et toucha la forme argentée devant elle du bout des doigts. Le Patronus disparu, tranquillement aspiré. La jeune fille redevient calme et sa respiration régulière.

- Ce n'était pas la peine, murmura-t-elle.

- Ça m'a fait plaisir, dit Remus Lupin, en affichant un sourire aimable et s'abaissant pour la regarder. Ce sera un long apprentissage que de savoir vous contrôler.

- Je ne me transforme pas comme vous…Lycanthrope.

- Alors vous savez que je suis loup-garou ? Fascinant.

- Je vois bien des choses, dit-elle en se tournant vers les autres. Harry eut un frisson en sentant son regard le pénétrer. Cela avait quelque chose d'impudique. Avait-elle cette capacité qu'Harry ressentit lorsqu'il maniait la Lame D'Amaruk ? Pouvait-elle voir autre chose ? La magie ?

Nëmy se releva difficilement, comme si tous ses muscles étaient raides. Lupin fit de même.

- Je vous ai vu tous les deux le soir de l'Halloween, continua-t-elle en regardant Sirius. Le loup et le toutou…Je me demandais de quel côté vous étiez.

- Pardon ? demanda celui-ci, en s'avançant vers le bouclier irisé.

- Je ne savais pas que les chiens pouvaient être sourds…

Harry regarda Sirius, se disant que cette petite promenade nocturne avait bien mal commencé…

- Comment oses-tu ! s'exclama son parrain.

- Ne joue pas à son jeu, lui dit Lupin à voix basse.

- On pourrait se demander la même chose… De quel côté vous êtes vous-même, continua Sirius, exactement comme s'il n'avait pas entendu son ami parler.

- Sirius…

Lupin lui prit le bras et tenta de le ramener vers l'arrière.

- Tu ne trouves pas étrange Remus, que la Langue de Plomb en charge de l'Épée de Griffondor soit retrouvé mort ? Que sur le Chemin de Traverse McCald, celui qui s'occupait de SON dossier, se fasse pourchassé par les mêmes loups que cette nuit ? Et il était devenu un Transites non ? Pratique pour sortir du pays sans permission. Sans parler de Leweek, l'Oubiator qui a déjà travaillé en Roumanie. A savoir, il est sans doute l'un des membres du Ministère qui avait pratiqué des sorts de réclusions sur ELLE ! Tu veux que je continue?

Sirius se défit de l'étreinte de Lupin.

- Et je ne parle pas de Mondingus, sauvé de justesse ! Qu'est-ce qu'il avait de spécial pour qu'ils en viennent à vouloir l'éliminer ?

Harry regarda ses amis, qui semblaient, eux aussi, douter de leurs propres oreilles. Avaient-t-ils bien entendu ? Mondingus… Est-ce que Nëmy et Harry n'avaient pas été les derniers à le voir ? Pourquoi s'en prendre a lui ? Elle connaissait tous les autres ? Tous ceux de la liste qu'Hermione avait encore en sa possession ? Pourtant Dumbledore avait dit le contraire. C'était pour cette raison qu'elle était finalement sortie d'Azkaban.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise ? dit Nëmy en fixant l'ancien prisonnier avec rage. Que j'ai un mauvais karma qui affecte les autres ? Je ne connais pas ce McCald, ni ce Leweek et je sais encore moins ce qu'est ce truc en plomb, alors vous allez me fiché la paix !

- Tu connais McCald sous le nom de Goshfield, le nom de sa mère, dit alors Lupin, calmement. Peu de gens savent ce détail. Il travaillait aux les Relations Moldues. Et Mondingus était le chauffeur d'autobus de Black Falls.

Nëmy se figea. Harry demeura attentif. Est-ce que Nëmy avait déjà attaqué des Moldus ? Black Falls ? L'endroit où se cachait Voldemort selon les rumeurs ?

- Et après ? Où voulez-vous en venir ? dit-elle à voix basse.

- Tu n'es pas disparue, continua Sirius.

- Ce n'est pas parce que personne ne me cherche que je ne suis pas disparue !

- Sans laisser de traces ?

- C'est leur manège ! Pas le mien. Je suis sortie le 14 Juillet et personne ne le savait!

- Voyez-vous cela… Le jour de l'Attaque ? Intéressant.

- Vous allez me faire porter le chapeau pour ça en plus ? s'indigna Nëmy.

- Je devrais ?

-Assez ! s'exclama Lupin. Quelqu'un va venir, si vous n'arrêtez pas.

- Non, je veux comprendre pourquoi ils lui accordent tant d'importance ? Pourquoi elle ! Tout le monde sait comme moi qu'elle n'a rien a faire ici ! Et pourtant, personne ne fait rien. Pourquoi ?

- Arrêté ! s'écria Hermione.

Le bouclier de Kipas se mis à trembler et à briller plus intensément.

- Je ne sais rien ! Je ne suis rien ! ET VOUS LE SAVEZ ! JE NE SUIS PAS UNE MANGEMORT ! hurla à son tour Nëmy. Elle poussa un juron et s'éloigna de la paroi magique. Sirius qu'en a lui, était aveuglé par la rage de fonça droit sur la bulgare. Harry et Lupin s'élancèrent vers lui pour s'interposer.

- Alors pourquoi t'es-tu caché dans le château COMME CES LÂCHES !

Nëmy entra alors dans une rage folle. Elle attrapa d'une main un plateau d'argent posé sur son lit et le lança à travers l'espace délimité par le bouclier. Le plateau heurta le champ de force et tous en ressentir les effets. Une vague invisible se répandit dans toute la pièce, submergeant tout le monde.

- POURQUOI? Pourquoi ? Vous voulez savoir pourquoi ? Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est vous que de vous retrouver pourchasser pas des gens sans raison. Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est que de voyager de villages en villages et de vous rendre compte que les morts se succèdent autour de vous. Que peut importe ou vous etEs, quelque soit le quartier, la ville, la région ou le pays, ils finissent toujours par avoir le dessus ! et cela dure et dure ! Et une fois qu'ils vous ont eut…Oui, une fois qu'ils ont fait brûler la moitié d'un village Moldus dans le simple but de tout dissimuler… Ils sont là autour de vous…ils rient de vous… Vous injure et vous maltraite. ils vous blessent…Puis il y ce serpent… ce maudit serpent qui vous tourne autour ! qui siffle, qui crache… il tourne a vous rentre fous… Vous en venez à ne souhaiter qu'une chose… Oui juste une chose ! c'est qu'il vous morde… Qu'il vous morde une fois pour toute pour en finir…Mais même cela, il ne vous l'accorde pas… Vous ne connaissez pas la honte… Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est d'avoir peur…d'avoir mal ! vraiment mal… Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est que de vous retrouver attaché trois jours et trois nuits à un arbre laissé pour morte!

Nëmy frappa le bouclier avec ses mains et reçu une sorte de décharge qui la paralysa. La violence de l'impact se répandit dans toute la pièce. Harry sentit ses cheveux s'ébouriffer et il perdit l'équilibre, heurtant Sirius, qui lui aussi, semblait abasourdi. Un sentiment de culpabilité envahit Harry. Il se rendait compte que le pire qu'il avait imaginé, c'est-à-dire que Nëmy était une Mangemort qui avait trahis son maître, n'était en fait rien comparé à l'horrible réalité : Elle était seulement une jeune fille perdue qui avait eu le malheur de croiser le chemins de ces hommes. Et en plus, il se rendait compte que ce qu'elle disait, était ses souvenirs qu'elle avait tenté de se remémorer avec un tel acharnement dans le Détentium. Harry n'osa plus la regarder.

- Pardonnez-nous Miss Van Tchev, dit Remus sur un ton calme. Nous n'aurions pas dû. Mais Nëmy en avait encore sur le cœur.

- Et une fois que vous êtes libre… Une fois qu'il n'y a plus d'hommes en noir… plus de paroles incompréhensibles… plus de rires… plus de serpent…Une fois que vous pouvez respirer à l'air libre à nouveau…Vous vous retrouvez encore dans un endroit que vous ne connaissez pas. Mais là, il n'y a pas d'hommes en noirs. Vous ne les entendez pas. Vous ne pensez alors qu'à une seule chose… vous cacher… vous cacher, pour disparaître à jamais…Vous n'avez jamais connu tout cela Mr Black…Vous êtes sans doute plus courageux… Moi, je ne le suis pas…

Il eut alors un lourd silence. Remus et Sirius échangèrent quelques regards, semblant se comprendre mutuellement. Nëmy se mis à faire les cents pas dans sa cage et n'osa plus regarder les autres en face.

Harry comprenait maintenant pourquoi elle n'avait jamais osé parler de son passé. De la période avant son arrivé à Poudlard. C'était trop horrible pour elle. À cet instant, Harry aurait aimé pouvoir disparaître complètement. Il lui vint même à l'esprit, durant une fraction de seconde, de remettre sa cape

- Nous somme venus vous voir, finit par dire Lupin, parce que Harry voulait vous parler. Ce dernier releva la tête, un peu surpris. Il avait complètement oublier, l'espace d'un instant, le pourquoi de cette visite nocturne.

Harry se tourna alors vers la cage, d'un pas incertain. Il fit face à la jeune fille.

- Nëmy je…Je suis venu ici… ce soir, pour te poser une question.

Elle tourna la tête de son côté et le fixa à nouveau. Harry sentit un frisson descendre de sa nuque jusqu'au bas de son dos.

- Je t'écoute, dit-elle.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as sauvé ? demanda Harry sur un ton ferme.

- Par pitié Harry…la question ne se pose même pas…

- Non écoute-moi! Tu savais ce qui devait se passer ! Tu savais qu'en me donnant ces pouvoirs tu allais te transformer totalement ou bien pire, et pourtant tu l'as fait quand même! Pourquoi?

- Si je les avais gardé pour moi, nous en serions morts tous les deux. C'était logique.

-D'accord… mais dans les deux cas, tu devais mourir… Car c'est toi qui as décidé d'absorber le bouclier. Ton corps ne l'aurait pas supporté !

- Oui et alors ? Où veux-tu en venir ?

- Alors ? C'est de ta vie dont on parle !

Elle se tourna vers Harry et lui fit face.

- Tu ne sais rien de moi Harry…J'ai voulu que ça arrête… Arrêté d'avoir mal, d'avoir peur. J'ai voulu avoir le dernier mot pour une fois…Et encore là, je me suis fait berner… C'est ça la réponse que tu espérais ?

- Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ? Pourquoi nous avoir caché ce pouvoir, demanda Hermione.

- Tu crois que c'est facile de dire qu'on est possédé ? De dire que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond avec toi ? Vous m'auriez encore crû Mangemort.

- Et vous allez nous dire que vous ne l'êtes donc pas ? demanda Sirius, sur un ton plus posé qu'au début, mais tout de même direct. Attendez… Je veux dire par là, qu'ils considèrent peut-être qu'elle travaille pour Voldemort.

- J'ai douté, mais maintenant je sais ce que je dis ! Je n'ai rien à voir avec eux, j'en suis certaine, répondit Nëmy toujours sur la défensive.

- Et la vraie pierre ? Quand l'as-tu mise sur Malefoy ? demanda Harry, méfiant de la réponse qu'elle allait donner.

- Lorsque tu t'es dis que j'étais trop près de lui sans doute…

- Pourquoi Drago ? s'emporta Harry. Pourquoi avoir mis la Pierre sur lui ?

- Et pourquoi pas ? Pourquoi tout le monde en fait-il tout un plat ? J'aurais pu choisir n'importe quel Serpentard, cela aurait fait la même chose. Aucun loup ne les attaquera.

- Mais il était plus plaisant de choisir Malefoy, car cela allait mettre Lou en rogne, c'est ça? demanda Hermione, les bras croisés. Pourquoi ?

- Perspicace… murmura Nëmy. Malefoy était un défi, car il se méfit de moi… Et ce sont les affaires de Lou et non les tiennes…

- Mais tu le savais…

- Oui Hermione…soupira Nëmy sur un ton las. Je suis une méchante fille qui exploite les faiblesses des gens pour en tirer le meilleur profit…

- Le meilleur profit ? Tu as cherché à provoquer cet homme pour qu'il t'achève ! continua Hermione sur sa lancé. Mais il ne l'a pas fait…pas au moment que tu voulais, alors tu as pris les devants et brisant le bouclier de l'école c'est ça?

- Hum…Oui et non. Il m'a mis en colère et j'ai perdu le contrôle. Du coup, j'ai pensé à tout absorber.

- Mettant ainsi l'école à nue… dit Sirius à voix basse.

Nëmy se tourna vivement vers lui et le dévisagea d'un regard assassin.

- Ah… Je n'avais pas pensé à ce point de vu...

- Peut-être as-tu pensé qu'il restait une protection, insinua alors Harry.

Harry trouvait l'occasion trop rêvé pour ne demander à Nëmy comment elle avait su pour le secret entourant l'Épée de Griffondor. Il savait que cela allait probablement la choquer à nouveau, mais il n'avait pas le choix.

- Potter…Si tu veux savoir comment j'ai su que tu étais le Maître du Sortilège, demande-le moi tout simplement.

- Très bien. Alors dis-moi comment.

- Ce sont des paroles dîtes par Lucius Malefoy… C'est encore flou dans ma tête, mais je me souviens maintenant : '' J'ai un moyen de savoir si Potter est le Maître, Maître'' Je trouvais son discours un peu répétitif… dit-elle amusé.

- Quel moyen ? demanda Sirius.

Nëmy haussa les épaules.

- Je ne sais pas… dit-elle sur un ton lasse, comme si elle répondait à contrecoeur.

- Pourquoi l'as-tu remercié ? demanda alors Harry.

- Qui ça ?

- Lucius Malefoy. Tu ne dois pas le craindre tant que ça alors…

- C'est vilain d'écouter les conversations privées Harry…

- Répond !

- C'est lui qui m'a fait sortir d'Azkaban.

- Mais c'est lui qui a voulu t'y voir entrer! Cela ne fait aucun sens ! dit Ron.

- Peut-être que le plan a changé, dit alors Lupin… Enfin c'est ce que je pense.

_Lucius Malefoy lui a dit la même chose et Larpkendia aussi, dans ce rêve étrange_, pensa Harry. Il regarda Nëmy avec colère. Était-elle au courant de quelque chose. Était-elle alliée avec Queudver, Malefoy et les autres? Était-elle une Mangemort finalement ? Peu importe ce qu'elle leur racontait ?

- Il n'y a pas de plan ! Je ne sais rien ! s'exclama la jeune fille en colère. Elle fixait à nouveau Lupin avec ses grands yeux blancs.

- Quoi ? dit Harry en colère. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose lui échappait. Ce que la jeune bulgare disait n'avait pas de sens…Cela n'allait pas avec son rêve…avec ces souvenirs. Il se tourna vivement vers Nëmy.

- Larpskendia t'en a parlé ! Il t'a dit que c'était prévu ! s'exclama Harry, en pointant vers la jeune fille un doigt accusateur. Harry eut alors le sentiment affreux de ressembler à son oncle Vernon, mais pour l'instant, il était trop fâché pour s'en soucier d'avantage.

- Prévu? s'exclama Sirius en faisant pivoté Harry sur lui-même pour le regarder en face. Harry, surpris, perdit l'équilibre. Qui a dit ca ?

- Comment sais-tu cela Harry ? demanda Ron au même moment.

- C'est vrai ? demanda Harry sans se soucier des autres.

Nëmy, quant à elle, fixait Harry comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois de sa vie.

- Combien de mes souvenirs as-tu reçu ? Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix étrangement aiguë.

- Peu de choses… Mais suffisamment pour me poser des question à ton sujet. Pourquoi es-tu allé voir Lou ? Tu nous as dis que tu avais peur d'eux !

- C'était avant de me faire attaquer par lui ! Et je voulais des réponses.

- Et pourtant lorsque Larpskendia t'as parlé, tu ne l'as pas crû.

- Tu ne pourrais pas comprendre !

Nëmy paniquait.

- Explique-nous, dit Hermione

- Non !

- Nëmyria…dit Remus sur un ton ferme.

- Non il n'en est pas question !

Elle tremblait et se remis à faire les cents pas dans sa cage de fer.

- Il t'a parlé des Mangemorts ! s'exclama alors Harry avec rage. Il t'a parlé de Voldemort ! Qu'est-ce que tu aurais voulu de plus ?

- Oui il en a parlé et il m'a dit aussi de faire confiance aux loups et regarde où cela m'a mené! Je ne l'ai pas crû et j'ai bien fait !

- Mais c'était vrai !

- Mais cela n'avait pas de sens pour moi!

- Mais tout le monde sait que les Mangemorts sont des partisans de Voldemort ! s'indigna Harry sur un ton méprisant.

- Non je ne le savais pas ! Maintenant, tu arrêtes avec tes questions ! Tu m'énerves !

- Mais comment pouvais-tu ne pas le savoir !

- Je t'ai dis d'arrêter ! s'exclama-t-elle, menacente. Mais Harry avait décidé d'en avoir le cœur net.

- Viktor, ton propre cousin, a entendu l'histoire ! Il a vu Cédric mort! On l'a tous vu ! Tu devais le savoir !

- Arrête je te dis!

- Les ministères ne peuvent pas avoir tant déformé l'histoire ! Je ne le crois pas !

- ARRETE !

- Igor Karkaroff, le frère de Evan, était un Mangemort ! C'était le directeur de ton école !

- NON ! Cela n'a jamais été mon école. Je n'ai pas étudié à Durmstang ! J'y suis jamais allée ! s'écria-t-elle en s'éloignant.

- Où as-tu appris à faire de la magie alors ?

Nëmy revient à la charge, ses yeux blancs pénétrant à vous en donner des frissons dans le dos. Elle était hors-d'elle.

- T'as toujours rien compris ! JE N'EN FAIS PAS DE MAGIE HARRY!

- Quoi ?

- JE SUIS UNE MOLDUE ! J'AI RIEN À VOIR AVEC CE MONDE ! JE N'AI RIEN À FAIRE ICI ! Oh…non

Nëmy recula tranquillement vers son lit, s'y assis et se pris la tête entre ses deux mains griffées. Elle se mis alors à trembler et a se balancer d'avant en arrière, réalisant ce que ces paroles lancés par la rage impliquaient.

Harry l'impression qu'on lui avait coupé les deux jambes. Ça ne pouvait pas être la vérité. C'était insensé. Les Moldus n'avait pas accès au Domaine de Poudlard. Hermione le lui avait dit elle-même l'année précédente. Harry tourna la tête vers ses amis et remarqua qu'aucun n'osait le regarder en face. Ron s'était éloigné du groupe et marchait de part et d'autre de la pièce. Hermione regardait Nëmy, les lèvres tremblantes et le regard brillant. Elle secouait tranquillement la tête. Puis Harry se tourna vers Remus Lupin et son parrain. Ils affichaient tous deux un air compatissant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Harry.

Nëmy releva doucement la tête regarda Harry dans les yeux, ses mains toujours près de son visage, prête à s'y cacher de nouveau. Le choc était passé et elle faisait maintenant face à tous ces regards questionneurs posés sur elle.

- Je te l'ai dis…Je…Je suis…J'étais une Moldue Harry…

- Non…ca ne peut pas être vrai! s'exclama Harry.

- Si Harry… et ce l'est…

- Non c'est insensé ! Tu ne peux pas ! Ils ne peuvent pas… Comment…

Elle se redressa un peu et lui sourit. Harry eut un frisson.

- Pense-y…Je serais une sorcière qui ne savait pas que le fantôme de son propre père flottait dans son école ? Une sorcière ignorant la tenue du tournoi des Trois Sorciers… Où un cousin, même éloigné comme Viktor, participe ? Tu as vu ma grand-mère… Ne crois pas que c'était le genre de femme qui ne se serait pas fait un malin plaisir de me le rappeler à chaque instant…

- Mais tu as dis que c'était parce que tu étais en centre correctionnel…

- …moldu.

- Et après ?

- Harry… dit Remus Lupin, d'une voix douce. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle a purgé une peine de 2 ans pour un homicide dans un tel endroit ? De tel crime mérite la prison à vie. Parce que le ministère savait pertinemment qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire de magie, mais voulait l'éloigner de ce monde parce qu'ils la savaient utilisée par des sorciers.

- Mais…

- Pourquoi crois-tu que le Ministère britannique ne voulait pas dire mon nom lors de mon propre procès ? reprit Nëmy. Pourquoi crois-tu que Lucius Malefoy vous traitait de menteurs lorsque vous disiez que je faisais de la magie ? Cela impliquait trop de chose. Cela démontrait un système qui ne fonctionne pas. Et Lucius Malefoy sait d'où ça vient. Il était là ! Je me souviens de sa voix! Elle m'a pourchassé trop longtemps… Il voulait dissimuler la vérité. Une chose qu'il s'est efforcé de caché : Si je suis sortie de mon pays, c'est parce que quelqu'un m'a aidé. Si je suis à Poudlard, c'est que quelqu'un m'a placé là. C'est ce que Dumbledore clame depuis le début, vous le savez tous…

- Qui aurait cet intérêt ? demanda alors Ron.

- Quelqu'un qui veut commettre un vol sans encourir de lourde perte, dit Hermione

- Voldemort… murmura Harry.

- Je ne sais pas, dit Nëmy. Je ne sais toujours pas. C'est bloqué dans ma tête.

- Mais attendez une minute ! s'exclama Ron. Comment as-tu pu passer tous ce temps avec des sorciers sans t'en rendre compte? Tu es aveugle ?

- Je ne croyais pas en la magie… murmura Nëmy.

- Et alors ? Plusieurs Moldus n'y croit pas.

- Justement Ron ! s'exclama alors Hermione. Tu ne de rappelles pas de ce que le Professeur Chang a dit ? Que c'était d'abord la croyance qui nous a permis de faire de la magie.

- Et laisse-moi te poser une question Ron : Sais-tu pourquoi le Véritasérum fait toujours effet sur moi ? Demanda Nëmy avec un sourire mauvais.

- A cause des sortilèges d'Amnésie…Mais…Tu veux dire qu'il fait effet maintenant ? Tout ce que tu as dit est vrai ?

- Oui…enfin…tant que cela concorde avec mes souvenirs, mais je ne leur fais pas confiance… Ma mémoire est probablement la plus falsifié d'Europe. D'un côté il y a ma grand-mère, qui me déteste, car en me prenant sous son toit, elle s'est juré que jamais je ne connaîtrais son monde, et qui pour cela, modifiait ma mémoire, puis il y a Lou, qui effaçait toute les épisodes ou je voyais sa sœur faire de la magie devant moi. Puis le ministère lorsqu'ils m'ont eut… Et puis aussi…

- Je ne peux pas le croire, s'exclama soudain Harry, qui était demeuré silencieux.

- Harry…Comment une sorcière pourrait ne pas savoir ton nom ? Souviens-toi, dans le village moldu… Dans le bus avec ce Mondingus. Tu te rappelles du feu ? Tu veux que je te répète la raison de cet incendie ?

- Mais tu as pris des cours. Tu as étudié avec nous ! Tu as fais des potions! Je t'ai vu avec Neville !

- Oui…J'ai assisté à des cours…après m'être caché durant plus de deux mois dans le château, à vous espionner…et j'ai été exempté des cours pratiques…

- Mais tu connais des sortilèges que personnes ne connaît !

Nëmy soupira.

- J'ai dû les apprendre par cœur. C'était mon seul moyen de défense contre vous.

- Contre nous ?

- C'est vrai Harry, dit Hermione. Qu'est-ce que nous aurions pensé, si à son âge, il lui aurait été impossible de dire de simple incantation de base? Si elle n'en avait pas su plus que nous ?

- Mais elle a fait des potions ! Si ce n'est pas de la pratique…

- Potions… Chimie… Quelle est la différence ? Au lieu de mélanger des bases et des acides, on mélange des yeux de tritons et des feuilles de Jansen…C'est du pareil au même ! Lorsque j'ai commencé à étudier les Potions, j'ai compris que c'était ma porte de sortie, mon moyen pour passer incognito si jamais je devais côtoyer des élèves. Vous n'avez jamais trouvé étrange le fait que je n'avais pas ma propre baguette. C'est le Directeur qui m'a donné ce bout de bois, dit-elle en le sortant de sa poche.

- Tu veux dire que tu as appris tout ça en deux mois ? demanda Ron. Comment t'as fait ?

Il la regardait avec envie.

- Ma survie en dépendait…Et à dire vrai…il y a des livres dans la bibliothèque qui sont vide…par ma faute…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Alors c'est vraiment ce qu'il a fait ? Voldemort t'as ensorcelé pour te donner des pouvoirs ? coupa Sirius au même moment.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi Vous-Savez-Qui donnerait des pouvoirs à une Moldue ? Il les déteste, s'exclama Ron.

- Nëmy l'a dit, répondit Remus. L'illusion. Faire une diversion pour cacher la vérité. Faire coïncider l'Attaque avec sa libération… Déclancher un incendie pour faire disparaître les traces de combat et de magie. Bien qu'il les méprise, pourquoi Voldemort s'empêcherait d'utiliser les Moldus? Reste à savoir en quoi les pouvoirs de Miss Van Tchev lui son bénéfique.

- Oui mais donné des pouvoirs ! Ce n'est pas rien ! s'exclama Ron, incrédule.

- Il ne lui en a pas donné. Il l'a simplement ensorcelé pour qu'elle attire la magie vers elle, dit Lupin.

- C'est la même chose. Elle a des pouvoirs oui ou non ?

- Non justement, assura Sirius. Faire don de ses pouvoirs comme tu dis, c'est faire en sorte que la personne qui les reçois est en mesure de transformer la magie elle-même, comme les sorciers. Ceci est de l'ancienne magie, qui amène le donneur à faire don de lui-même. Cela peut être mortel. Cette magie est alors indépendante des autres, et ces pouvoirs font partie intégrante du receveur… Voldemort n'aurait jamais fait un tel chose pour qui que ce soit. Il l'a ensorcelé pour qu'elle absorbe de la magie.

- Bref, je suis un peu comme une capteur solaire, conclu la jeune fille en soupirant. Et je ne peux pas l'évacuer comme vous sorciers. Ça existe des trous noirs magiques ?

Remus sourit tristement.

- Mais votre corps n'est pas apte à supporter cette magie… Comme je ne peux pas supporter la mienne… Mais rassurez-vous Miss Van Tchev, je ne pense pas que les trous noirs magiques existent…

- Alors, si je comprends bien, Voldemort voulait la voir mourir à petit feu… dit Harry. Et retirer le mauvais sort si elle acceptait de voler l'Épée de Griffondor pour lui…

- C'est ce que nous croyons tous, mais nous n'en avons pas la preuve.

- Ou autre chose…murmura Nëmy.

Harry la regarda avec compassion. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que cette jeune fille portait un si lourd fardeau, un si lourd secret. Comme elle devait se sentir seule et abandonnée. Lorsque Harry avait appris son appartenance à la magie, il s'était alors sentie libéré et serein, car il avait, d'une certaine manière, retrouvé sa vraie famille. Nëmy quant à elle, avait découvert que la sienne était aussi sorcière, mais cela impliquait tant de choses différentes. Sa famille, Lou et les autres, tous lui avaient mentis.

- Nëmy…si je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour t'aider…dis-nous…

Elle le regarda quelques instants et lui sourit. Harry frissonna encore, mais tenta de le cacher en s'emmitouflant d'avantage dans sa couverture.

- Et si tu commençais par me raconter tes rêves… suggéra-t-elle avec amusement.

Harry s'assis alors sur le sol et raconta de bien étranges histoires…


	30. Chapitre XXIX: La Bannière De Danslav

_**Harry Potter Et Le Cercle Maudit**_

**_Chapitre XXIX : La Bannière De Danslav_**

Harry se réveilla en sursaut et se redressa sur son lit. Le corps couvert de sueur, le cœur battant à tout rompre, il regarda partout autour de lui, perdu. Réalisant qu'il était de nouveau à Poudlard, il se laissa retomber sur son lit et se prit la tête entre les mains. Est-ce que cela n'avait été qu'un cauchemar ? Qu'un autre mauvais rêve? Harry inspira profondément puis soupira. Ça commence à bien faire! se dit-il. D'abord le gros serpent de mer, avec Ron et Hermione raides morts, et maintenant des poursuites nocturnes! Avant ça, c'était des loups-garous maléfiques et des Mangemorts ! Des policiers ! Et Nagini avec le Saul Cogneur ! Et puis quoi encore !

Frustré et fatigué, Harry se tourna sur le ventre et tenta de retrouver rapidement le sommeil. Une Pensine Vivante, voilà ce que je suis devenu ! À quoi bon avoir une vie et des vacances si une fois endormie, je me retrouve plongé dans une vie parallèle. La vie d'une fille en plus ! Si Nëmy se retrouve en face de moi je la … AAARRRGGG! Murmura-t-il tout en enfonçant son point dans son matelas.

Harry regarda les derniers moments de noirceur avant que le soleil s'éveille à nouveau, tentant de ne plus penser à rien. Et finalement, il se rendormit.

Plus tard ce jour-là, le soleil brillait doucement. La météo autour du château c'était quelque peu améliorée. La température avait chutée, mais la neige n'était toujours pas revenue. Malgré tout, c'est avec la tête lourde que Harry se leva. Cela faisait plusieurs jours que Ron et Hermione étaient retournés chez eux, mal à l'aise de laisser Harry ainsi. Ce dernier avait dû jurer à Hermione qu'il allait se tenir tranquille et leur promit qu'il se porterait mieux à leur retour. Nëmy était subtilement partie le lendemain de Noël, en direction de Beaux-Bâtons, comme prévu. Harry ne l'avait pas revu. C'était peut-être mieux comme cela. Il aurait beaucoup de choses à lui reprocher présentement…

Harry avait passé la plus grande partie de son temps à l'extérieur, autour du château, suivant les conseils de Madame Pomfresh. Remus Lupin l'accompagnait parfois. Dumbledore avait conseillé à Sirius d'aller se cacher à Pré-au-lard, au grand dam de celui-ci, affirmant que des membres du Ministère venaient plusieurs fois par jours à cause du Bouclier. Sirius était mécontent de la situation, car dans l'état ou son fieul se trouvait, il ne pouvait pas espérer de visite surprise. Il avait toutefois serré les dents, et accepté à contre cœur, après quelques arguments avec Remus. Ce dernier avait beaucoup parlé avec Harry de ce qui s'était passé depuis cet été, tous deux essayant de remettre les morceaux de ce complexe puzzle en place. Mais ils n'arrivèrent à aucune conclusion satisfaisante. Ils comprenaient l'évident avantage pour Voldemort et les siens, de détruire le bouclier magique qui délimitait le domaine du château, mais comme Remus l'expliqua à Harry, d'autre moyens aurait pu être utilisé pour pénétrer dans l'école, comme cela avait été le cas pour le trophée transformé en Portoloin.

- Mais pourquoi ne pas avoir attendu que Nëmy ait fait le travail avant de voler l'Épée de Griffondor ? se demanda Harry à haute voix. Cela aurait causé moins de problème et passé plus inaperçu non?

- Détruire le Bouclier tu veux dire ? Comment savoir si c'était réellement les intentions de Voldemort ou simplement la vengeance de ton amie. Mais si telle était le but, attendre aurait été plus plausible, mais peut-être ne pouvait-t-elle pas supporter autant de magie. L'école renferme d'innombrables secrets Harry. Et d'immenses pouvoirs également. Pouvoirs que Miss Van Tchev n'était pas en mesure de contrôler. Des pouvoirs que plusieurs hommes ont tentés de maîtriser, mais en vain, dit Remus en regardant vers la Forêt Interdite.

- Comme Voldemort ?

- Un parmi tant d'autres… murmura l'ancien Professeur. Tu dois comprendre Harry qu'il y a eut d'autres Voldemort avant lui, qu'il y en a d'autres ailleurs dans le monde à l'instant où je te parle et qu'il y en aura toujours … Quelque soit leur noms…

- Une bataille sans fin alors ? dit Harry, qui ne pouvait pas cacher son désappointement.

- Nous sommes les fils de la Guerre…C'est dans notre nature… Pour survivre, assura Remus avec une conviction dissipée.

- Voldemort veut pénétrer dans l'école depuis que mon père a scellé la baguette de Griffondor n'est-ce pas ? demanda Harry.

- Hum…Même avant cela il me semble. L'école à d'autres défenses aux dires de Dumbledore, mais l'Épée de Griffondor constituait la plus puissante d'entre-elles. Mais aucune protection n'est inébranlable… répondit le Professeur en s'assoyant sur un banc de pierre. Harry fit la même chose. Tu as trouvé les failles dans les plans de Voldemort, continua Remus, comme lui a su trouver celles de Dumbledore en prenant ton sang.

- Je n'ai rien fait pour le vaincre la première fois! s'indigna Harry. C'est ma mère qui…

- Et contre le Basilic, était-ce encore Lily ? coupa Remus. Contre le Professeur Quirrel également ? Est-ce tes parents qui ont fait face à Voldemort dans ce cimetière ? Physiquement, je veux dire…Non Harry… continua-t-il en le regardant dans les yeux. Tu l'as désarçonné parce que tu as un cœur qui bat à l'unisson avec ceux qui t'entoure.

- Je n'avais pas le choix !

- On a toujours le choix Harry…

- Je ne voulais pas mourir !

- Justement ! Tu as décidé d'être victorieux pour vivre. Tu aurais pu baisser les bras et sombrer dans la facilité de la mort, mais tu as décidé de vivre. L'amour que les autres te porte seul n'est pas suffisant pour vaincre… Tu dois le vouloir…dit le Professeur Lupin à voix basse, dans un souffle. Il regarda à nouveau en direction de la Forêt Interdite.

Harry hésita un peu, la gorge soudainement sèche. Qu'est-ce que le Professeur voulait dire ?

- Professeur Lupin…

- Écoute-moi bien Harry. Je ne sais pas ce qui nous attend. Je ne sais pas non plus, qui d'entre-nous serons encore en vie à la fin de cette guerre, mais je sais une chose… Tes parents croyaient au bonheur et à la liberté… Et je sais que tu y crois aussi… Il faut ce battre pour cela…

Remus Lupin leva les yeux au ciel et demeura silencieux. Harry baissa la tête. On lui avait souvent dit que ces parents étaient morts pour lui, comme pour lui rappeler qu'il avait une dette envers eux. _Tes parents croyaient au bonheur et à la liberté… Et je sais que tu y crois aussi… _Harry releva la tête dignement. Comme si les paroles de Remus avaient levé un grand voile depuis longtemps devant lui, Harry prit conscience d'une nouvelle réalité. Ses parents avaient fait mieux que cela. Ils lui avaient légué un puissant héritage. Il le comprenait maintenant.

- Oui j'y crois aussi…

Assis seul à la table des Griffondor, Harry mangeait son repas sans trop de conviction. Le sentiment de fierté qu'il avait pu ressentir le matin, avait quelque peu été dissipé par ses maux physiques. Mais ce n'était pas tout. La tête appuyée contre son point et sa fourchette jouant avec ses légumes refroidit, Harry pensait encore à sa discussion avec le Professeur Lupin, mais aussi à ce que Sirius lui avait déjà raconté au début de l'année. Il ne l'avait pas oublié. Deux personnes étaient mortes, il y a quinze ans, causant le départ de Remus d'un Clan de Loups-Garous. Harry avait eu l'impression que Remus songeait à quelqu'un qui avait été proche de lui ce matin. Est-ce qu'il connaissait l'une des personnes tués? Sans doute, pensa Harry sinon pourquoi… Mais comment étaient-t-elles mortes ?

_L'amour seul ne suffit pas._

Ça ne pouvait être que cela ! Mais qui était-ce ? Avait-t-elle été tué par Voldemort ? Une créature magique ? Ou bien un Aurore ? Remus se sentait-t-il coupable ?

Harry bailla. Même s'il avait la tête pleine de question, il devrait bientôt retourner dormir… Encore… En espérant ne pas trop rêver, ce dernier se leva de table lorsqu'il aperçu le Professeur Chang d'approcher à petit pas. Harry ne l'avait revu qu'une fois, lors d'un cours, depuis la nuit où Nëmy est revenue.

- Le Directeur voudrait vous voir dans son bureau. Et m'a demandé de vous remettre ceci, dit-t-elle avec un agréable sourire.

Le Professeur de Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal lui remis un parchemin que Harry prit volonté en la remerciant. Harry sortit de la Salle et ouvrit le scellé.

_Bonjour Harry_

_Je désirais m'entretenir avec toi lorsque tu te sentiras mieux. Apporte ta cape d'Invisibilité et habille-toi chaudement._

_Sincères Salutations_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harry n'eut pas besoin de relire la lettre, ses jambes s'étaient déjà dirigées vers son dortoir. Montant les escaliers quatre à quatre, cette simple lettre l'intriguait et eut l'effet d'une déchargé électrique sur son corps réclamant sommeil. Harry passa dans un couloir, fit un détour pour ne pas croiser Miss Teigne et se retrouva à fouiller dans sa valise presque instantanément. Les vêtements, les livres, les gommes et les parchemins firent des vols planés autour de son lit. Sans même prendre le temps de ranger, Harry prit sa cape, la mis dans ses poches, tira le rideau de son lit pour cacher le désastre autour et dévala les escaliers de la Salle Commune. Comme s'il était monté sur roulette, Harry arrivant devant la Gargouille du deuxième étage plus rapidement qu'un Vif d'Or. Une fois devant la porte du bureau circulaire, Harry prit une attitude plus posé et calme, ne voulant pas montrer qu'il s'était épuisé à courir dans les corridors de l'école.

La porte s'ouvrit.

- Bonsoir Harry. Entre, je t'en pris. Comment te portes-tu ?

- Très bien, répondit ce dernier, malgré son point de côté grandissant.

Dumbledore lui désigna un siège devant lui et fit apparaître un verre de jus de citrouille et un sous verre qui prirent tous deux place devant Harry dans un grand balai.

- Tu peux prendre le temps de respirer… lui conseilla-t-il.

Harry eut un petit sourire d'excuse et bu rapidement une gorgée de jus. Il savait que le Directeur avait tout deviné.

- Tu dois sûrement te demander pourquoi je t'ai demandé de venir me rendre visite.

Harry hocha la tête en reprenant sa respiration. Dumbledore prit place à son bureau.

- Je voudrais te faire une proposition étrange. Mais d'abord, dis-moi Harry… Fais-tu encore des rêves où apparaissent des souvenirs de Miss Van Tchev ? demanda-t-il l'air soucieux.

- Je…euh… bégaya-t-il.

Harry parut mal à l'aise. Comment le Directeur était-il au courant ?

- J'ai parlé à Nëmyria avant son départ et elle m'en a glissé un mot… à contrecœur, je dois l'avouer… continua-t-il en faisant un clin d'œil à Harry.

- Euh oui…cela m'arrive souvent… affirma maladroitement ce dernier

- Toujours les mêmes ?

- Il y en a beaucoup, assura Harry.

Le Directeur l'observa sans un mot, se leva puis se dirigea vers une des étagères vers la gauche et prit une pile de parchemin serré entre deux gros volumes poussiéreux. Il les posa devant Harry.

- Il semble que cela n'ai pas de conséquences sur vous deux, mais je voudrais que tu essaies de contrôler ces intrusions. Nous ne savons pas la nature du lien qui vous unis. Entrer dans les pensées des autres sans la magie de la Pensine, peut s'avérer dangereux dans certaines mesures. Mais présentement, ce n'est pas alarmant, car les rêves ne changent pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry en était moins certain par contre…

- Elle semble se souvenir de ce que j'ai vu non ? demanda ce dernier.

- Oui en effet. Sais-tu ce que c'est Harry? Dit-il en pointant les documents devant lui.

Il regarda devant lui hésita.

- Les traductions sur lesquelles elle travaillait ? dit Harry après les avoir observé quelques instants.

- Exact. Du moins, une partie d'entres-elles. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de les observer avec ce mois d'imprévu. Mais voilà, je m'y suis penché récemment. Et j'ai été heureusement étonné.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez trouvez ? Nëmy m'avait dis qu'elle avait peut-être mis la main sur quelque chose pour vaincre Voldemort.

Dumbledore eut un petit sourire.

- Je pense effectivement avoir trouvé quelque chose, mais je ne crois pas que Nëmyria et moi pensions au même extrait.

Le Directeur mis certaines feuilles de parchemins devant Harry. Celui-ci reconnu l'écriture de son amie, avec des parties soulignées et des points d'interrogations un peu partout, ainsi que certains mots dans la marge, parfois encadré, barré ou indiqué par des flèche de couleur vives. Harry eut un peu de mal à lire.

- Après l'encadré en rouge, dit alors Dumbledore.

**Jadis fut gravé**

**Au-delà des fondations** _(''Bases'' ou ''commencement'')_

**Le berceau du Mal **

**Sous la glorieuse bannière**

**L'Épée volée _Damoclès _gît**

**Lorsque **_percémordu_ **PERCÉ le cœur de l'homme sera à nouveau**

**Le fils de Luvia **_(Prénom?)_**renaîtra de ses cendres**

**Les portes **_(''Barrières'')_** d'Hier s'ouvriront**

**Sous la bannière _morte _MEURTRIE**

**Le fil d'_Ariane_ sera renoué**

**Lorsque l'Oeil**_(Nom ?)_**qui fut arraché**

**Retournera à son Maître**

**Le Gardien ****s'éveillera.**

**Sous la bannière unique**

…

**Le casque d'_Ényo_ sera fendu**

Harry était confus. Cela n'avait pas de sens comme pour lui … L'épée Damoclès représente la fatalité et la mort, comment peut-elle être volée ? Et le fil d'Ariane ? Quelle était la légende déjà ? Et qui est Ényo ?

Relevant la tête vers le Directeur, Harry remarqua que celui semblait très songeur.

- Qu'as-tu compris ? demanda ce dernier.

- Euh… Que quelque chose se trouve quelque part ? Enfin…

Dumbledore s'était levé et faisait maintenant les cents pas dans son bureau, alors que Harry se pencha de nouveau sur la traduction. Nëmy semblait se poser les mêmes questions que lui. Elle avait encadré tous les noms grecs.

- Qui sont Luvia et le Gardien ? demanda alors Harry

- Chaque chose en son temps… Relis le premier paragraphe à haute voix s'il te plait, demanda le Professeur Dumbledore.

_**Jadis fut gravé**_

_**Au-delà des fondations **_

_**Le berceau du Mal**_

_**Sous la glorieuse bannière **_

_**L'Épée volée Damoclès gît**_

- Cela ne te fait pas penser à quelque chose ?

Harry hocha la tête. Est-ce que cela aurait dû lui dire quelque chose ? Il eut soudain un doute pesant dans son esprit.

- Tu n'as pas lu ''L'Histoire de Poudlard'' ? questionna Dumbledore.

- Non, répondit Harry honteux.

- Alors je te dois une explication. Il y a une erreur dans la traduction de Miss Van Tchev.

- Ah oui ?

- Les Moldus ne peuvent la voir. ''Danslav'' est le mot russe pour ''Glorieux''. Or il s'agit aussi de l'ancien nom de la montagne magique où l'école de Durmsrtang a été fondée. Ce qui donne en occurrence …

- _Sous la bannière de Durmstrang, L'Épée volée Damoclès gît_, enchaîna Harry. Alors cette école renfermer un grand secret… Comme quoi ? dit-il en fixant Dumbledore. Est-ce cette puissance dont vous nous avez parlé à Azkaban ?

Celui-ci arrêta sa marche et sourit à Harry.

- Brillant… Je ne sais pas ce qui a été inscrite …ni où … mais comme cette école à été bâti pour enseigner la magie noire, je pense en effet, qu'il serait justifié de croire qu'elle cache en son sein des choses inédites ,voire dangereuse. D'où mon étrange requête. J'ai voulu te rencontrer pour te proposer de m'accompagner à Durmstrang.

- Vous accompagner ? Moi ? s'exclama Harry, avec faisant de grands yeux.

- Et bien je pense que le grand air te fera du bien… et aussi parce que je crois que ce que nous pourrions trouver doit être dissimulé à l'œil aveugle…

Harry n'arriva pas à dissimuler son expression perplexe.

- Ce ne sont là que des suppositions de ma part… dit le Directeur. Sinon, tu auras au moins le souvenir d'un voyage intéressant. Alors qu'en dis-tu ?

On lui proposait de sortir ? D'aller vers l'inconnu ? De voir une autre école de magie ? De suivre Albus Dumbledore, l'un des plus grands sorciers de son époque ? Harry n'hésita pas une seconde de plus. Sa curiosité prit vite le dessus sur tous ces autres sentiments. Mais un petit doute subsistait.

- Pardonné-moi Professeur, dit soudainement Harry, mais est-ce que cela ne paraîtra pas étrange de se rendre dans une autre école sans préavis et avec un élève en plus? L'an dernier, j'ai vite constaté que la rivalité entre les écoles de sorcelleries était assez grande.

- Tu as tout à fait raison Harry… Mais le code éthique veut aussi que les dirigeants des écoles rendent leurs hommages aux nouveaux Directeurs. Or, comme Igor Karkaroff a laissé vaquant son poste, son successeur vient d'être nommé officiellement… Et je devine qu'il serait heureux de rencontrer le champion du Tournoi Des Trois Sorciers, dit-il avec un clin d'oeil. Alors ? Que décides-tu ?

Harry se leva de son siège.

- Je voudrais vous accompagner.

- Bien, dit le Directeur. Alors je te donne rendez-vous sur le portail de l'école dans dix minutes. J'ai quelques petites choses à faire avant de partir.

Harry s'exécuta.

Surexcité et anxieux à la fois, Harry oublia totalement la fatigue qu'il avait pu ressentir. Il se sentait revivre. N'ayant pas besoin d'autre chose que de sa cape et de ses vêtements chauds, Harry descendit au rez-de-chaussée, traversa l'Entrée principale et attendit dehors. L'air à l'extérieur s'était encore refroidit. Peut-être neigerait-il enfin cette nuit ? Regardant au loin, Harry vit le chantier autour de la nouvelle tour Sud s'élever dans l'ombre comme un énorme Géant. En ce temps de vacances, personne n'y travaillait.

Puis Harry entendit des pas derrière lui. Vêtu d'une épaisse cape de voyage vert émeraude et d'un chapeau pointu en fourrure, Dumbledore s'avança vers Harry avec un sourire bienveillant.

- Tu es près ? demanda le Directeur.

Harry fit signe que oui.

Dumbledore leva la main droite et claqua des doigts.

Harry regarda de tous les côtés, pour apercevoir leur moyen de transports. Depuis qu'il avait quitté le bureau circulaire, il s'était demandé comment les deux voyageurs allaient bien se rendre à Durmstrang. Certainement pas avec de la poudre de cheminette. Par un Portoloin? Une Porte ? Sûrement pas dehors… À moins que ce soit par les airs, avec un balai ?

Après une minute de silence tendu, Harry se sentit mal-à-l'aise.

Le sort n'avait pas fonctionné? Comment le dire un Directeur ?

Alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour parler, Harry entendit une sorte de clochette au loin, qui résonnait à intervalle régulier. Harry regarda vers le Portail de l'école, mais ne vit rien. Pourtant le son était de plus en plus clair. C'est alors que dans la noirceur de la nuit, comme une ombre jaillissant des ténèbres, Harry vu surgir au bout de l'allée principale, une silhouette massive et carré se dessiner. Bien vite, alors qu'elle s'approchait des feux de l'école, Harry remarqua que cette chose avait une couleur rouge sang et de belles dorures à l'image des magnifiques Licornes et de la Forêt. C'était une diligence ! Bien plus belle que celle mise à la disposition des élèves au début de chaque année scolaire.

Harry en resta bouche bée.

La diligence tourna, plaçant sa porte à la hauteur de Dumbledore. Avant d'embarquer, le Directeur sembla regarder quelque chose dans le vide à côté de lui, devant la diligence, puis monta à bord. Harry fit de même. La porte se referma d'elle-même. L'intérieur était d'un velours verdoyant et doux. Harry soupçonna Dumbledore d'avoir fait exprès pour que sa cape de voyage se jumelle bien avec le décor autour d'eux…

Aussitôt installé, la diligence se mis en route. Elle emprunta la route vers Pré-au-Lard, traversa le village sorcier et continua vers le sud. Dumbledore se pencha alors vers la fenêtre de l'une des portes et tira le rideau. Harry comprit qu'il devait en faire de même de l'autre côté. C'est alors que ce dernier sentit une sorte de vibration, comme une sorte de petit tremblement de terre… qui allait revenait.

- Nous avons accéléré, lui expliqua Dumbledore.

- Ah d'acc ...d'accord, répondit d'une voix mal assuré Harry. Ce dernier en vient vite à ressentir de grosses crampes au fond de son ventre et ses jambes lourdes comme du béton.

- Parle-moi des souvenirs de Miss Van Tchev, tu le veux bien Harry ? dit doucement le Professeur Dumbledore.

Est-ce que ce dernier essayait de lui faire penser à autre chose ? En tout les cas…Si tel était le but…Cela ne fonctionnait pas du tout.

- Par lequel com …commencé. Il y en a tellement, affirma Harry.

- Commencer par le commencement me semble toujours une bonne idée.

- Hum… Je vais vous raconter mon rêve de euh… ce matin, car la fin revient souvent.

Harry demeura silencieux quelques instants, sentant son estomac se nouer, mais enchaîna quand même.

- Je … j'étais dans une foule… Il y avait beaucoup de monde. On aurait dit que l'air stagnait quelques fois … tellement il y en avait. Nëmy était à côté de moi, avec une amie, comme à toute les fois… Elle devait avoir treize ou quatorze ans. Les cheveux fixés dans les airs et les vêtements en loques… toute petite et enjouée… un peu comme lorsque je l'ai vu la première fois dans l'autobus. À force de faire ce rêve, j'en ai déduit que c'était une sorte de manifestation.

Dumbledore se mis à rire doucement.

- Déjà à cet âge, avait-elle l'esprit revendicateur.

Harry haussa un sourcil et retient un haut-le-coeur. Cela dû paraître dans son visage, car le Directeur fit apparaître un sceau devant lui. Cela piqua quelque peu l'orgueil de Harry. Jamais il ne serait malade devant Albus Dumbledore ! Harry inspira un bon coup. Le Directeur expliqua où il voulait en venir, comme si de rien n'était, alors que Harry était sur le point de craquer.

- Disons seulement qu'à la fin des années 80, il y a eut beaucoup de choses qui ont changées en Bulgarie, et ce en peu de temps, provoquant une révolution. Elle fut tranquille en comparaison avec le reste de l'Histoire de l'Europe, mais apporta son lot de manifestations mouvementées. Mais continue Harry, je t'en pris.

Ce dernier se demanda alors de qu'elle côté Nëmy était.

- Ça explique des choses…Autour de nous et un peu partout ailleurs, il y avait des gens avec des instruments de musiques, des tambours… des guitares et même un violon. Nëmy et son amie, nommée Anie, dansaient… chantaient, et des gens scandaient des noms que je n'ai absolument pas compris Certains avaient des pancartes, des drapeaux bulgares … ou de d'autres nationalité. Certains avaient aussi écrit sur leurs vêtements. C'était un souvenir heureux… j'en suis certain.

- Il commence à avoir trop de monde, dit son amie.

- Plus il y en a, mieux c'est Anie ! Écoute ! C'est le son de notre patrie ! Les barrières tombent.

Puis Nëmy se mit à rire.

- Tu rêves et j'aime pas les foules, affirma Anie, avec un air sévère.

- Allez réjouis-toi ! Ce pas drôle toute seule, dit alors Nëmy.

- Viens, vaudrais mieux partir.

- Attendons encore un peu veux-tu ? demanda Nëmy

Disons que c'était plus une affirmation qu'une demande. Si Anie était partie, Nëmy serait resté plantée là, je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus. Harry fit alors une pause, son malaise commençait à être moins pesant.

- La foule grandissait rapidement, dit ensuite Harry. Les gens se tassaient les uns sur les autres, certains passaient en file indienne. J'ai soudain sentis une main sur mon épaule… Je me suis toute de suite retourné et j'ai vu une jeune femme à la chevelure rouge, me souriant, voulant seulement m'indiquer qu'elle passait derrière moi, je le compris à ce moment là. Je l'ai regardé s'éloigner… C'est alors qu'en tournant la tête, je vis au loin, un groupe de trois ou quatre personnes avec des capes. Je me suis dis : Des sorciers ? En plein jour? Dans un telle foule ? J'ai eu un doute. C'est insensé selon moi… Et là j'ai pensé que ça pouvait être des Mangemorts. Je me suis tourné vers Nëmy qui continuait de danser. Je devais aller voir, mais je me demandais si je pouvais vraiment m'éloigner… Je ne l'avais jamais fait auparavant. Après tout, ce n'était pas un rêve normal… C'était un souvenir… J'ai essayé de marcher plus loin et j'ai alors réalisé que je pouvais le faire sans problème. J'ai alors voulu en avoir le cœur net… J'ai contourné les gens autant que je le pouvais, mais ce n'était pas évident. J'avançais à pas de tortue avec toute cette foule. C'est à ce moment là que j'ai été bousculé vers la droite par un punk presque tatoué de la tête aux pieds…puis par un homme au regard vitreux dans l'autre sens. J'ai perdu l'équilibre et passa près de tomber par terre.

- Non mais regarde où tu vas abruti ! me dit l'homme étrange en criant.

Je me suis excusé plusieurs fois…

- Vaut mieux pour toi que tu t'excuses espèce d'imbécile, me dit-il.

- Hey c'était seulement un accident, dis-je.

- Un accident ? Un accident ? Tu avoir un accident ? dit l'autre en m'agrippant par le col de son chandail. J'ai paniqué ! J'ai essayé de me déprendre, mais rien a faire, l'autre me tenait trop fort. J'ai alors fouillé dans mes poche pour prendre ma baguette, mais elle n'était pas là.

Dumbledore demanda alors :

- Arrive-t-il souvent que tu n'aies pas ta baguette dans ces rêves ?

Harry réfléchi quelque instant.

- Non, souvent elle est avec moi. Ou bien elle apparaît ou disparaît dans certaines parties de mes rêves.

- Et penses-tu que certaines de ces parties sont simplement des rêves conventionnels ?

- Ce sont d'autres souvenirs, j'en suis sur. Ils reviennent comme les autres, affirma Harry.

- Si cela se reproduit encore… et je dis bien si, insista Dumbledore en regardant fermement Harry, j'aimerais que tu essaies de remarquer dans quelles parties de tes rêves tu n'as pas ta baguette magique en ta possession.

- Puis-je vous …hum …vous demander pourquoi Professeur? dit après un instant Harry.

- Je pense que cela pourra nous aider à remettre les « souvenirs » en place, dit-il souriant. Est-ce que le Directeur pensait que le fait que Harry ait sa baguette impliquait que ce souvenir remontait au moment où la jeune voleuse était déjà à Poudlard ?

Harry continua son récit, mais sembla soudain hésité. Il n'était pas très fier de la suite… Ou bien était à cause de ses malaises, allez savoir…

_- _Comme …Comme je n'avais rien pour me défendre, c'était trop tard… soupira Harry. L'autre me frappa durement avec son poing. Je me suis retrouvé à genoux sur le sol, la tête embrouillée et la mâchoire en feu. J'ai posé mes doigts sur le côté de sa bouche. Elle commençait déjà à enfler. J'ai alors cligné des yeux pour retrouver ma vision qui était devenue flou, mais rien a faire… À ce moment-là, j'entendis alors des voix s'élever autour de moi et quelqu'un m'aida à me lever.

- Ne traîne pas trop longtemps ici, me dit cette personne. Mais lorsque j'ai relevé la tête pour voir qui l'avait aidé, je ne vis que des ombres. Les traits d'un homme au teint cireux et aux cheveux blonds et bleus délavés, très longs, vêtu en noir, Il disparu immédiatement dans la foule. Je me suis alors demandé si c'était un sorcier. Mais je me dis que cela n'avait pas de sens.

Le Directeur semblait pensif, se dit Harry. Remarquant que ce dernier l'observait, le Professeur Dumbledore s'éclaircit la voix.

- Je trouve intéressant et inquiétant que les gens puissent te toucher dans ces souvenirs. Le Directeur garda le silence, puis dit :

- Je suis de plus en plus convaincu que ce lien qui vous unis Miss Van Tchev et toi est plus néfaste que je ne le pensais… Continu Harry… murmura Dumbledore.

Incertain de comprendre où le Directeur voulait en venir, Harry s'exécuta.

- Mais avant que je n'aie le temps de penser autre chose, voilà qu'un cor se fit entendre au loin. Cela a provoqué un sentiment de panique parmi les gens. Je me suis soudain retrouvé coincé dans une sorte de raz-de-marée humain. Des gens courant dans tous les sens et des enfants criaient. C'était la panique. Et moi je n'y voyais encore rien. J'essayais de me déplacer presque à l'aveuglette. J'ai fermé les yeux pour me concentrer sur les sons. Et alors là, tout est devenu silencieux. Inquiet, j'ai rouvert les yeux, mais j'avais encore du mal à remarquer quoi que ce soit. J'étais dans une forêt. Je le savais ben. Cela n'était pas la première fois que je me retrouvé exactement à la même place. C'est le rêve qui revient le plus souvent d'ailleurs, mais il ne s'y passe pas toujours les mêmes choses. C'était une forêt sombre et dense, comme la Forêt Interdite. C'était la nuit et il faisait froid. Je me suis alors demandé où était la foule ? Il eut soudain un hurlement sinistre et des bruits de pas au loin. Des rires et des cris aussi. Mon cœur fit un saut périeux et je me mis à courir droit devant. Les sentiers étaient jonchés de racines et me faisaient trébucher. Je tentais d'échapper à des loups que savait derrière moi. C'était une certitude. J'ai couru à toutes jambes, jusqu'à en avoir mal au coeur. Les branches me fouettaient durement, laissant des marques sur sa peau. Mon visage saignait. Je ne voyais plus rien de l'œil droit, ma tête était embrouillée et mes mains brûlaient. La douleur était vive, comme si on les avait écorchées. À ce moment-là, des voix familières m'appelèrent et me crièrent de m'arrêter, mais j'ai continué ma course, et sauta par-dessus un arbre tombé. Puis je me suis caché dernière un gros rocher. J'étais essoufflé et j'avais un point de côté. J'ai alors entendu les loups hurler tout près de moi. La main appuyée sur mes côtes, je suis reparti vers la droite, le dos courbé le plus possible, dans un autre sentier. J'entendais des bruis de pas derrière moi, alors j'accélérai même si la douleur augmentait à chaque pas. Le sentier débouchait enfin sur quelque chose ! Puis j'ai eu un doute. Un trou noir ? Non ce n'était pas possible. Ce n'est qu'une fois arrivé au bord que je compris… trop tard. C'était un ravin ! J'ai perdu pied, sentit les pierres céder sous mon poids, et je me suis réveillé dans mon dortoir… un peu paniqué.

Harry garda alors le silence, attendant que le Professeur Dumbledore parle. Celui-ci pencha la tête sur le côté, l'air un peu lunatique.

- Quand as-tu fais ce genre de rêve pour la première fois ? demanda-t-il.

- La veille de Noël, après que Nëmy m'est donné ses pouvoirs, dit Harry avec rage et presque dédain contre lui-même. Cet épisode était encore trop récent pour qu'il n'en parle sans la moindre émotion de culpabilité.

Tout à coup, Harry eut de nouveau conscience des vibrations de la diligence.

- En es-tu certain ? dit le Directeur.

Harry recommença à avoir mal au cœur. Ils tournèrent vers la gauche.

- Euh oui… je crois… répondit-il, incertain et distrait.

- Es-tu toujours pourchassé un moment ou un autre ? continua de demander Dumbledore.

Tournant vers la droite.

- Oui…Enfin sauf une fois…J'ai déjà rêvé que je courais après Drago Malefoy à travers une Forêt semblable, mais ça c'était bien avant toute cette histoire de magie transférable. C'était la nuit où les Détracqueurs ont débarqués dans la Salle Commune… Il s'est passé tellement de choses, que je ne suis plus sur de…

Nouveaux bruits étranges, puis tout s'arrêta d'un coup sec

- de rien.

- Je comprends. Merci de me l'avoir raconté. Nous en reparlerons une autre fois, car nous voilà arrivé ! s'exclama Dumbledore.

Celui-ci fit signe à Harry de passer en premier. Jamais il n'avait songer se dire ça un jour, mais comme il était heureux de sentir le sol sous ses pieds! Dumbledore l'amena ensuite dans un escalier de ciment. Harry aurait juré qu'ils se trouvaient dans stationnement souterrain Moldu. Les yeux de Harry inspectèrent les lieux de gauche à droite et puis de droite à gauche. Ça ne pouvait être que son imagination. Ça ne devait être que … et si non ? Montant l'escalier tranquillement, il déboucha sur une porte vitrée automatique. Harry se tourna alors vivement vers Dumbledore, mais celui-ci se contenta de lui faire signe d'avancer. Harry s'exécuta, fit quelque pas, passa le cadre métallique blanc, puis leva la tête, sans voix. D'énormes panneaux afficheur lumineux prenaient toute la place d'un plafond brillant, à vous en arracher des larmes. Harry regarda tout autour de lui et semblait troublé. Des milliers de Moldus, valise à la main, se promenaient dans tous les sens, regardaient des panneaux d'affichages lumineux. Certains maugréaient, car ils étaient en retard. Une jeune fille fila à côté de Harry et atterri dans les bras d'un homme souriant et venu d'un grand imperméable. Dehors, de l'autre côté d'énorme vitre teinté, deux avions dominaient l'espace.

- Est-ce que nous sommes vraiment … dans un aéroport Moldu ?

- Tout à fait ! s'exclama Dumbledore.

- Mais…euh… vous…enfin…bégaya Harry

- Je suis vêtu comme un sorcier, tu peux le dire. Viens, suis-moi, c'est par ici.

Après avoir passé à coté d'une famille nombreuse et plusieurs supports à valise, et avoir eu la nette impression de tourner en rond vu le nombre de guichets et de file à faire, Dumbledore amena Harry dans la file d'attente pour le détecteur de métal sans même passé pour l'enregistrement. Plusieurs les dévisagèrent. Harry devinait que le vieux sorcier s'amusait pleinement dans cette situation.

Avancer

Stopper

Avancer

Tourner à droite

Stopper

Regarder au plafond

Dévisager le Directeur

Tourner à gauche…

Harry avait mal aux pieds et Dumbledore refusait catégoriquement de lui expliquer quoi que ce soit. Ce dernier l'entretenait sur le dernier match des Étoiles Filantes Cambridge contre les Étincelles Bristol, des ligues mineures de Quidditch

Lorsque ce fut son tour, le Professeur poussa Harry à passer devant. Ce dernier enleva sa montre, sa ceinture, ses lunettes et son porte-monnaie et les déposa dans un bac de plastique. Pourvu qu'il ne le fouille pas ! se dit-il. Qu'est-ce que les agents allaient-t-ils penser s'ils voyaient des Mordilles et des Gallions ?

Inspirant un bon coup, Harry s'avança vers le détecteur en retenant son souffle, inquiet de faire sonner l'alarme. Alors qu'il le franchissait, ses paupières se refermèrent plusieurs fois rapidement. Lorsque qu'elles s'arrêtèrent, Harry regarda devant lui, abasourdit et complètement désorienté. Où était-t-il arrivé ? Une jeune femme pas très souriante lui tendit ses effets personnels. Harry s'empressa de les prendre. Mais où était Dumbledore ? Harry regarda partout, mais ne le vit nulle part. Chose certaines, ils n'étaient plus en Angleterre. Un planché de marbre aux teintes clairs recouvrait le sol. Des tapis moelleux se trouvaient près de canapés bourgognes et des coussins de soie. Un gigantesque lustre lumineux, semblable à une fontaine, dominaient l'espace. Des grandes colonnes semblables aux temples grecque, ou de grandes plantes qu'il n'avait encore jamais vues s'enroulaient. Elles semblaient garder l'endroit tellement elles étaient immenses.

- Wow… murmura Harry.

Quelqu'un toucha l'épaule de Harry. Dumbledore venait d'apparaître derrière lui.

- Vient, c'est par ici, dit-t-il, amusé de l'expression de Harry.

Sans cesser de regarder partout, Harry marcha à côté de son Directeur. Harry remarqua à gauche des ascendeurs semblant vieillot, les portes chênes foncés. Un portier encombré de sacs et autres babioles croisa le chemin de Harry. Un deuxième l'aida d'un coup de baguette magique et soupira.

- Sert-toi de ta tête Gus… T'es sur que t'es un sorcier ?

- Pas devant les Moldus quand même… répliqua ce dernier.

- Pourquoi pas ? Tu penses qu'ils se souviendront des Portiers ?

Dumbledore se dirigea à un comptoir qui était de l'autre côté du lobby.

Un homme au teint basané et au sourire plus blanc que nature vint, lui répondre.

- Salutation à vous Monsieur Dumbledore. Vous avez fait un bon voyage de retour je suppose, si vous êtes de nouveau chez nous ? En quoi puis-je vous être utile en cette agréable journée?

- Nous voudrions une chambre avec minibar et vue sur Sofia.

- Et vous êtes ici pour loisir, famille ou affaire ? demanda l'hôte.

- Pour un mystère.

- Et avez-vous toujours votre carte de membre ?

- Je ne l'ai pas sur moi, Merci André, affirma le Directeur.

- Elle vous donne accès au buffet à volonté, suggéra-t-il.

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire merci, renchérit Dumbledore avec un sourire.

L'homme lui tendit un parchemin.

- Veuillez signer ici je vous pris.

- J'ai un très grand nom, affirma Dumbledore.

- Les initiales suffiront. Merci. Alors vous aurai la chambre E5-2225, dit André en donnant une clé argenté à Dumbledore. À votre droite je vous pris. Bon séjour parmi nous.

Harry suivit à nouveau le Professeur, se demandant vraiment où ils avaient bien pu atterrir. Le Directeur semblait heureusement savoir le chemin. Dalle de pierres et allés de fleurs, tout semblait être mis en place pour le meilleur coup d'œil.

- Professeur où étions-nous ?

Ils passèrent à côté du E-1

- Au Bureau de Redirection.

- Cela ressemble à un hôtel…

- En effet, ricana Dumbledore.

- Et où allons-nous ?

- Dans la capitale de Bulgarie.

E-2

- Et les Moldus ? s'inquiéta Harry. Il y en avait partout dans le lobby non ?

- Ils retournent à l'aéroport, de l'autre côté du détecteur de métal, sans aucun souvenir, hormis peut-être un rêve étrange dont ils se souviendront dans quelques mois.

E-3

- Hum, murmura Harry. La magie est vraiment partout…

- Oui ! renchérit le Directeur. Et les nouvelles technologies Moldus aide à son expansion. Autrefois, il nous fallait être vigilant lorsque nous nous déplacions. Pour ne pas être vu, ni découvert. (E-4) Les Obliators étaient quatre fois plus nombreux qu'aujourd'hui, car plusieurs sorciers perdaient patience et attaquaient des Moldus.

- Et le transplanage?

- Il se limite qu'au pays malheureusement. Et il est sous haute surveillance maintenant, avec les Transites. Le quart des agents de sécurité dans les aéroport sont des agents sous couvertures. Tournons à gauche. Première chambre au deuxième étage.

Dumbledore débarra la porte et entra. Une fois à l'intérieur, Harry dut d'abord attendre que sa vue s'habitue à la noirceur (aidé par le fait que le Directeur alla ouvrir les rideaux) C'était une grande pièce, avec deux lits jumeaux et deux commodes. De l'autre côté, un magnifique foyer incrusté dans de la veilles pierres, où brûlait un petit feu très calme, donnait un effet chaleureux à la pièce. L'air y était tout de même frais et le minibar plein de biereaubeurres. Harry s'assis au pied du lit de gauche.

- Si as besoin de dormir Harry, sens-toi comme à la maison, dit Dumbledore. Ce petit voyage a dû être éprouvant dans ta condition.

- Je vais très bien Professeur, je vous assure.

- Impatient de partir à ce que j'en comprends, dit-il en souriant. C'est une bonne chose… Dans ce cas… Dumbledore fit apparaître un petit bout de parchemin, le plia en trois, puis le jeta dans le feu. Celui-ci s'embrasa en quelques secondes et se consuma en laissant de petites étincelles bleues. À peine une minute plus tard, une explosion se fit entendre au même endroit. Les braises dans la cheminée prient un aspect moins poussiéreux, plus comme de la poudre finement moulue, puis pris une teinte rouge vif, scintillante et agréable à regarder. Dumbledore en pris une petite poignée avec une pelle à côté et en soupoudra sur le plancher. La poudre se répandit, semblant dissoudre le sol. Puis un escalier sombre apparu…

- Nous allons descendre dans la Grande Tour, annonça Dumbledore.


	31. Chapitre XXX : Les Murs De Pierres

**Harry Potter Et Le Cercle Maudit**

**Chapitre XXX : Les Murs De Pierres**

Tout en jetant un coup d'œil derrière lui, Harry descendit l'escalier nouvellement apparu dans la pièce. Quatre marches, un palier, demi-tour à gauche, quatre marches, un pallier, demi-tour à gauche. Prenant appuie aux murs à sa droite, et après quelques cinq paliers, Harry se retrouva sur une grosse plate-forme ovale, en granite orangé et cirée. Le plancher avait l'air glissant. Chacun de ses pas provoquait un petit grincement sur le parquet. L'endroit était sombre, un peu étrange, mais pas effrayant. De gros chandeliers débordant de cire au-dessus de sa tête, éclairaient l'espace. Tout autour, il y avait des portes de différentes couleurs et de différents matériaux. D'autres escaliers menaient à un étage supérieur, où se trouvaient des portes noires et métalliques. L'envie d'en ouvrir une le démangeait, mais Harry se retient.

Dumbledore arriva à ses côtés.

- Nous devons attendre notre comité d'accueil, affirma-t-il. Viens par ici. Le directeur l'amena plus loin.

- Pourquoi ne nous attendent-t-ils pas à l'école ? demanda Harry.

- Leur système de transport est plus avancé que les nôtres. Et plus sélectif également. Vois-tu ses portes noires tout au fond Harry ? dit Dumbledore en les désignant du doigt. Celles d'en haut. Ce sont ces portes que les élèves admis utilisent pour se rendre à Drumstrang. Comme nous sommes des invités, nous passerons par un autre chemin.

Ils patientèrent donc… Une porte vers la droite s'ouvrit pour laisser passer un homme avec un immense chariot. Puis un groupe de femmes toutes vêtues de la même façon passèrent près de Albus Dumbledore, qui leur sourit. Certaines semblaient le reconnaître, d'autres non. Une porte au cliquetis métallique s'entrebâilla alors dans le fond de la salle et la femme en tête, l'air sévère malgré son jeune âge, y dirigea les autres.

- Vous les connaissez professeur ?

- J'ai rencontré quelques-unes une de ses femmes dans des conférences sur le droit des Sorcières il y a quelques années… ou décennies, répondit-il en souriant. Tout ceci ne me rajeuni pas… Elles vont sûrement rencontrer le nouveau directeur.

- Pourquoi nous ne les suivons pas dans ce cas ?

- Je préfère user de ma patience…

Et d'autres gens passèrent… de gauche à droite… de droite à gauche… Du fond… près d'eux… certains repassèrent… rerepassèrent… rererepassèrent…

Cela sembla prendre des heures selon Harry. Il ignorait si c'était vraiment le cas, mais il commençait sérieusement à avoir des fourmis dans les jambes. Il sentait la fatigue le reprendre. Harry eut soudain peur que le directeur veuille rebrousser chemin et remette cette visite à demain. Harry était trop curieux et excité à l'idée de découvrir une autre école de sorcellerie. Ils devaient rester coûte que coûte. Harry retient donc ses bâillements, aussi difficile que cela puisse l'être.

C'est alors que détournant son visage pour la quinzième fois dans le but de cacher son visage du vif regard de Dumbledore, Harry remarqua au loin une vague silhouette qui se dessinait alors dans la pénombre, là où la lumière des chandeliers ne se rendait pas. Harry plissa les yeux et se concentra (La bouche grande ouverte). Elle s'approcha doucement, l'air de flotter.

''Comme un… Comme un… un fantôme? '' pensa Harry. C'est alors qu'il comprit.

- Bonjour Mr Van Tchev, dit Harry, clignant des yeux pour se réveiller.

S'approchant d'avantage, le fantôme barbu brilla sobrement dans la lueur. Igor Van Tchev inclina la tête vers Harry, l'air amusé, et salua Dumbledore.

- Serez-vous notre guide dans l'entre de Drumsrang mon cher ami ? demanda celui-ci.

Un sourire franc se dessina sur le visage pâle de l'homme.

- J'ai demandé la permission de venir vous chercher, car j'avais le sentiment que nous pourrions avoir une intéressante conversation.

- C'est une excellente idée, renchérit Dumbledore. Et je paris que la route est encore longue ?

- Assez ricana l'autre. Nous allons prendre la deuxième porte à gauche. Celle de métal.

Harry suivit l'homme fantôme qui avait '' ouvert la marche''. Leurs pas semblaient soudainement résonner à travers un si grand espace. Mr Van Tchev passa au travers la porte. Lorsque Harry l'ouvrit, elle s'avéra lourde et grinçante et il fut surprit de voir des parois rocheuses apparaître soudainement devant lui de l'autre côté. Des flambeaux éclairaient faiblement le passage. Certaines flammes étaient colorées, mais très peu. L'air était sec et une odeur de souffre vous piquait les yeux et le nez. Après avoir tenu la porte à Dumbledore, Harry se dépêcha de remonter son col et d'enfoncer sa tête dans ses épaules. C'était vraiment insupportable.

- Où sommes-nous exactement ? s'inquiéta-t-il en remontant le menton.

- Dans les Rhodopes Orientaux il me semble non ? répondit le directeur.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Dumbledore. Regard signifiant : Et c'est où ça?

- Oui, répondit Igor Van Tchev. Ce sont les anciens volcans qui gardent la frontière Bulgaro grecque, expliqua-t-il.

- L'école se trouve dans ces montagnes? demanda Harry.

- L'école est l'une de ses montagnes. Enfin aux yeux des Moldus. L'école fait partie d'un domaine protégé par le gouvernement Moldu et sorcier. Elle se trouve dans un creux de la chaîne de montagne. Près d'une chute. Il leur expliqua ensuite comment était diviser les différents pavillons de l'école, les années séparées et les classes. Il relata également certaines différences entre les deux écoles, comme les cours dispensés et leur duré. Harry se souvient que Nëmy avait relativement fait la même description des lieux hormis le système d'éducation, alors qu'elle n'y avait jamais mis les pieds. Comment était-ce possible ?

- Cette école se base sur la pratique des différentes magies. Les élèves consacrent les trois quarts de leurs temps avec des cours simples, d'une durée d'une heure trente, ou double, en plus des séances pratiques.

- Où ils apprennent la magie noire je suppose, dit Harry avec un mépris retenu. Mr Van Tchev se tourna alors vers lui, mais ne sembla pas offusqué du commentaire.

- Les écoles n'ont pas toutes la même philosophie Mr Potter. Chaque enseignant et directeur influence l'école et les études menées. Remarqué qu'autrement beaucoup de savoir se perdrait et ce serait bien dommage.  
- Et la magie noire en serait une perte ?  
- C'est la manière dont nous utilisons les sorts qui font en sorte que nous faisons le bien ou le mal Mr Potter et non le type de magie. Un sort de feu peu détruire une forêt, mais peu aussi la régénérer…  
Harry fronça quelque peu les sourcils, mais n'ajouta rien. On ne lui avait jamais montré la question sous cet angle et en fut un peu dérouté. Et il n'était pas certain d'être d'accord avec le point de vu de son hôte de toute manière.

Harry et Dumbledore avançaient lentement, au rythme de Igor Van Tchev qui ne cessait de parler. La voie se faisait plus étroite. Harry avait l'impression que les parois se refermaient comme un étau. Tranquillement, mais sûrement.

- Avez-vous vu votre fille Igor ? demanda Albus Dumbledore.

- Oui, je suis allé la voir à Beaux-Bâtons pour les fêtes.

- Comment va-t-elle? demanda Harry avec empressement.

- Ca va … Elle vit un dur moment, mais elle garde… un humour sarcastique, répondit le père de celle-ci.

- Est-ce que Miss Mignère à une piste concernant une éventuelle guérison? s'informa Dumbledore

- C'est encore trop tôt pour le dire… Du moins à ce que compris de son anglais. Le traitement que cette femme fait subir à ma fille présentement la rend plus humaine… mais ma Myria prend feu…

- Pardon ? s'exclama Harry.

- Elle est devenue allergique aux rayons de lune, donc elle brûle. Carrément.

Harry observa l'homme avec de grands yeux. Il ne pouvait cacher son déconcertement.

- Comme les phénix ?

- Oh non non… Elle n'est pas en danger de mort ! répondit Mr Van Tchev Elle prend feu lors d'une demi-lune… C'est tout…

Harry ignorait s'il devait en rire ou avoir de la compassion.

- Nous avons beaucoup parlé … continua-t-il en s'adressant à Dumbledore. De magie et de ma famille…de ce qui s'est passé pour chacun de nous depuis ma mort… et comment était la vie avant cela… Bénédite a effacé beaucoup de ses souvenirs d'enfance. Ceux faisant référence à la magie… Cette femme est démente et je l'appelle ma mère ! ragea-t-il.

- Comme bien des gens provenant de famille ancienne, elle a une crainte des Moldus, dit sagement Dumbledore. L'homme craint ce qu'il ne connaît pas et ne peut contrôler.

- Une crainte ? s'exclama Igor Van Tchev, réagissant fortement. Ils les détestent oui…

- Parce qu'eux vivent sans magie… Eux savent se débrouiller…Voilà leur crainte, dit le Directeur. Autrefois, ils y avaient beaucoup plus de sorciers. Est-ce que leurs descendances vont perdre ce qu'ils chérissent le plus ? Comme plusieurs croient, à tord, que les relations moldus-sorciers sont la cause de l'essoufflement de la magie, il est évident qu'ils n'ont que du mépris pour les Moldus et les Cracmols. Ils ignorent que de telle relation ravive la magie au lieu de lui être nuisible.

- Vous avez raison. Ce sont des gens ingénieux. La famille de Lara était merveilleuse. Cela me peine que ma fille ait eut à subir tout cela parce que je n'étais plus là pour elle… Certains matins, pendant que j'étais en France, ma propre fille ne me reconnaissait pas Albus…

Harry baissa la tête. Il ressentait encore beaucoup de désappointement et de culpabilité envers Nëmy. Si seulement il avait pu faire plus… Si seulement ils n'avaient pas été en forêt… Si seulement les Mangemorts ne l'avaient pas trouvés au départ…

Le fantôme se tourna alors vers Harry et le regarda intensément. Harry sentit ses deux yeux braqués sur lui et se figea. Mais il releva tout de même la tête, attendant les accusations.

- On m'a raconté que vous et vos amis aviez essayé d'aider ma Myria. Je vous en suis plus que reconnaissant et je sais que ma fille pense comme moi.

Harry se remis à respirer.

- C'est plutôt elle qui m'a sauvé monsieur. Sans son intervention, je serais peut-être mort. Elle s'est jetée sur moi sans réfléchir aux conséquences.

- Je pense qu'elle savait ce qu'elle faisait, murmura Igor. Vous l'auriez aimé Albus. Enfant, elle était une petite futée.

- Oh je n'en doute pas une seconde, renchérit Dumbledore. Je suis bien heureux de la connaître, malgré tout ce qui lui est arrivé récemment. C'est une fille très intelligente. Mais j'aimerais savoir… Comment en êtes-vous venu à l'adopter ?

- Et bien, expliqua Mr Van Tchev, lorsque Nëmyria avait trois ou quatre ans, elle a été admise dans le centre hospitalier moldu où ma femme travaillait comme infirmière de nuit, pour une pneumonie sévère, mais il n'y avait personne avec elle. On avait fait venir une ambulance dans un appartement miteux sans chauffage où on l'a trouvé couchée en boule dans un lit, glacée. Ma femme a passé beaucoup de temps avec elle, car la petite refusait de dormir au début alors sa santé se détériorait de façon alarmante. Personne ne connaissait ses parents ni l'endroit où elle venait. Elle ne parlait pas non plus, hormis un mot : « Nephlite » . Bref nous ne savions rien sur cette enfant mais Lara s'est rapidement attachée à elle. Puis la petite pu sortir. Comme elle n'avait pas de famille connue, les autorités ont voulu l'envoyer dans une crèche. C'est à ce moment que nous avons décidé de la prendre sous notre toit, en attendant que quelqu'un retrouve ses parents. Mais ce n'est jamais arrivé. Lara est morte et moi aussi quelques temps plus tard. Myria n'était pas encore officiellement notre enfant, mais ma mère accepta de la prendre, car nous lui avions donné le nom de Van Tchev.

- Et vous n'avez pas la moindre idée de ses origines, demanda le Directeur.

- Rien de bien concret… répondit vaguement Mr Van Tchev.

- Et qu'en est-il de sa relation avec la famille Karkaroff ? dit Albus Dumbledore

- Il y a beaucoup de choses que j'ignore, répondit le père de la jeune fille. Comment est-elle rentrée en contact avec eux. Depuis quand ? Pourquoi ? Tout ce que je sais, c'est que lorsqu'elle entrait dans une maison pour commettre un vol, un malheur s'abattait sur cette famille peu de temps après. Pour rajouter à la peur, ma fille a eut la brillante idée de marquer la porte des gens qu'elle cambriolait… Ma fille était vaniteuse Albus…Rapidement les gens se sont mis à raconter qu'elle maudissait des objets qu'elle volait et rapportait. Mais cela ne fait pas de sens. Elle ne peut pas faire de magie…

- Lou et Roudane la protégeaient, sans doute, affirma le Directeur. Ils étaient tous deux plus âgés qu'elle.

- Elle travaillait avec Erika, affirma l'autre homme.

- Qui est-ce ? demanda Dumbledore. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'elle.

- Il s'agit de la sœur jumelle de Lou paraît-il. Je n'en sais pas plus sur elle que sur lui. Ils n'ont pas étudié à Drumstrang.

- Tout comme les autres enfants de Evan Karkaroff.

Harry écoutait, mais avec beaucoup de problème de concentration. La fatigue l'avait repris durement. Et le trajet s'allongea encore devant lui. Le décor ne changeait pas beaucoup malgré les tournants. Les parois rocheuses semblaient s'étendre sur des kilomètres et la pierre au-dessus de leur tête paraissait presque hostile au déplacement. Harry remarqua aussi que l'air était de moins en moins respirable, ce qui ne le rassura en rien. Ils arrivèrent dans une partie plus droite, les flambeaux se succédant dans une infinité de points lumineux et immobiles. Un peu comme les lampadaires d'une rue moldue… Ou bien les feux sur une piste d'atterrissage, pensa Harry, recommençant à bailler subtilement. C'est alors que Harry revient sur terre.

- Alors nous pouvons penser qu'un membre de la famille Karkaroff a jugé bon de se débarrasser de votre fille, qui commençait à en savoir trop ? questionna Dumbledore.

- La trahison est venue de l'intérieur, murmura Igor. Viktor est celui qui la reporta aux autorités.

- Viktor? s'exclama Harry. Son cousin?

- Oui… Lorsqu'il a entendu les rumeurs voulant que Myria avait décimé toute la famille Corian, Viktor a mené les gens du ministère à sa cachette. La police moldue ne devait pas s'en mêler et il était le seul de la famille à savoir où elle se cachait.

- Dans la Gueule Du Loup? demanda Harry.  
Igor Van Tchev ne cacha aucunement sa surprise en entendant les paroles de Harry.

- Peu d'élèves de Drumstrang peuvent se venter de connaître cet endroit et encore moins les gens Poudlard. Comment connaissez-vous ce nom ?

- Euh.. et bien je… Je l'ai entendu de la bouche de Nëmy. Mais moi et mes amis n'avons pas compris ce que cela voulait dire. Pouvez-vous m'expliquer Mr Van Tchev.

Le fantôme soupira.

- De prime abord, La Gueule Du Loup apparaît comme un bar à la mode pour les Moldus disons '' non conventionnels ''. On y retourne de tout. Sorciers, créatures magiques, vampires, n'importe quoi. Et les Moldus n'y voit que du feu, croyants à des déguisements je suppose. Ma fille m'a dit aussi qu'une partie de l'immeuble sert de refuge pour de jeunes fugueurs.  
Harry se souvient alors de ce rêve où il suivait Nëmy dans le passage sous la statue de bronze. Avait-il vu l'intérieur de La Gueule Du Loup ?

- Un logis en échange de services ? Belle main-d'œuvre jeune et avide de faire ses preuves, commenta Dumbledore.

- Elle ne m'en a pas dis plus. Mais ce qui est important de retenir Mr Potter, est que pour le monde de la sorcellerie cependant, La Gueule Du Loup est l'équivalent de l'Allée Des Embrumes sur le Chemin de Traverse ici en Bulgarie. C'est pour cela que bien des gens condamnent Myria avant d'avoir entendu les faits. Les rumeurs veulent que des loups de Posanghorof s'y cachent, d'où le nom. Mais cela n'a jamais été prouvé… En admettant que le Ministère est vraiment effectué une enquête, dit Mr Van Tchev avec amertume. Bon…Nous voilà rendu au pont.

À quelques mètres, une gigantesque ouverture s'étalait devant eux. Puis Harry discerna un bruit d'eau. En faisant quelques pas, il vit de grandes colonnes en pierres noircies. Puis son attention fut porté sur ce qui se trouvait plus près de lui. L'étroit pont surplombait une large rivière d'eau et de flammes. Harry était sans mots. Il n'avait jamais vu cela. Était-ce un enchantement ? Une illusion ? Était-ce réel? La chaleur ardente et les couleurs dorées se mêlaient dans cette eau cristalline en mouvement, laissant s'échapper des soubresauts de vapeur, de mousse et de lave.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- L'entrée Drumstang, répondit le fantôme Igor Van Tchev.

- Non ça en bas, insista Harry en désignant la fougueuse rivière.

- Je vous ai dis tout à l'heure que nous nous trouvions dans les Rhodopes.

- J'en avais compris qu'il s'agissait de volcans éteints.

- Tout ceci n'est qu'un artifice pour en mettre plein la vue aux visiteurs. Vous pourriez aller vous baigner dans ce courant… Si vous êtes de descendance Sirène, cela va de soit, dit le bulgare avec amusement.

- Ah, murmura Harry. Il se dit alors que l'effet était très réussi. Et que cela devait décourager les trop curieux pour un certain temps. Harry s'approcha du pont et se figea un peu. La pierre était étroite et fissurée par endroit.  
« Au moins il y a un appui à droite… C'est déjà ça… » maugréa-t-il dans sa tête.

Harry avança d'un pas. Puis d'un autre. Agrippant le muret et regardant obstinément en bas, Harry continua son chemin, sentant ses jambes de moins en moins sous son corps.  
« Ah… non… »

Il était rendu dans une partie fissurée. Il hésita. Il avança d'abord le pied gauche, et se désista. Puis le droit, avec le même manège. Harry inspira alors un bon coup, pris appuie sur le bord, tenta de se faire léger et accéléra le pas, peut-être inconsciemment et ne ralenti qu'une fois de l'autre côté, la main appuyée contre une des colonnes de pierres.  
Albus Dumbledore franchi le pont et observa Harry.

- Tu te sens bien Harry?

- Oui… Oui, oui… un petit coup de fatigue c'est tout, assura ce dernier maladroitement.

- Ah oui… je connais ce genre de fatigue, dit un Igor Van Tchev retenant très difficilement un fou rire. Puis il lui murmura doucement à l'insu de Dumbledore.

- C'est encore un truc pour décourager les intrus. Tu ne pouvais pas tomber de cette corniche…

Harry eut un petit sourire figé. Puis il sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ses jambes le lâchèrent vraiment. Harry se retrouva cloué au sol, son dos ayant heurté durement la colonne. Harry grimaça de douleur, mais encore plus de honte. Il soupira.

- Je suppose que c'est le temps de prendre une pause, dit-il, de mauvais humeur.

Dumbledore s'approcha de lui et eut un sourire de compassion.

- Tu as déjà récupéré très vite. Préférais-tu prendre feu comme ton amie Nëmyria ? Le Directeur sorti alors un morceau de chocolat d'une poche intérieure de sa cape et en tendit à Harry. Celui-ci prit le morceau en silence et le mangea.

- J'aurais préféré ne pas être mêlé à cela… dit Harry. Son commentaire se voulait plus une pensé à haute voix, mais malheureusement, il avait été entendu.

- Tout comme elle, mon garçon, dit Mr Van Tchev d'une voix soudainement sévère.

Harry se tourna vers le fantôme et vit de la colère dans ses yeux. Il réalisa qu'il n'était pas seul dans cette histoire. Il eut alors un hochement de tête, pour s'excuser. Ce que Mr Van Tchev disait était vrai. Ce dernier ne lui en tenu pas rigueur et retrouva son entrain habituel.  
Harry se sentit rapidement mieux. Il se releva alors. Mais préféra tout de même rester à distance du père de Nëmy.

Ils arrivèrent à une immense porte de fer arquée avec de grands vitraux. Bouche bée, Harry s'approcha. Les portes s'ouvrirent d'elles-mêmes comme de jalouses gardiennes. Ils entrèrent. Harry releva la tête, impressionné par l'endroit. Un lobby a plafond bas et avec de grandes arches se dressaient devant lui. Quatre piliers massifs alignés dominaient l'espace. Une gravure représentant des chevaliers ornait chacun d'eux. Au centre, devant lui, quelques trois marches et un escalier en V menait au premier étage. Sur le sol, des blasons formaient un motif impressionnant et lourd. Harry osait à peine avancer, de peur d'abîmer quelque chose. Une statue de pierre foncée, représentant un dragon, gardait l'escalier telle une sentinelle.  
Le père de Nëmy fit signe à Harry de monter.

- Prend l'escalier de gauche, c'est le passage des aînés.  
Au début Harry ne comprit pas tout de suite la signification de ces paroles, mais cela ne dura pas longtemps. Arrivés au premier étage, Harry constata que l'école était bâtie comme un labyrinthe, où se croisaient des passerelles en forme de T et des escaliers en X. Le tout s'élevant dans une grande tour étroite. Où se trouvaient les salles de classe ? pensa Harry. La tour était peut-être grande, mais ne pouvait contenir toutes les classes, ni les dortoirs.

- Les différents étages, mènent à des portes d'usage diverses. Et certaines portes s'ouvrent sur des corridors dans d'autres bâtisses appartenant à l'école.  
- Pourquoi ne pas avoir mis les corridors à la suite des portes ?  
- Par protection, expliqua Mr. Van Tchev. Seul les élèves avec les blasons appropriés ont accès à certains étages. Même chose pour les visiteurs. Drumstrang tient à garder ses secrets. Si vous vous avisez de franchir une porte interdite, gare à ce qui pourrait vous arriver.

Un peu incertain, Harry suivit le Professeur Dumbledore et le père de Nëmy sans poser plus de questions. Arrivés à une de ces fameuses portes, Harry retient sont souffle. Il craignait de ressentir des effets désagréables, ou bien un gros frisson comme à l'aéroport, mais il se rendit compte rapidement qu'il n'en était rien. On pouvait traverser ces portes sans problèmes, comme il le faisait à Poulard, hormis un petit picotement aux bouts des doigts et encore.

On le fit passer maints corridors et monter ou descendre un grand nombre d'escalier. Harry croisa quelques élèves qui le dévisagèrent. C'était compréhensible, il était le seul habillé normalement. Tous les élèves sans exception étaient vêtus de leur uniforme. Harry était bien heureux de ne pas être obligé de porter le sien en vacances.  
Mr Van Tchev s'arrêta enfin devant une porte en bois, massive, foncée et vernis à souhait. Puis il se tourna vers le professeur Dumbledore.

- Pourriez-vous cogner, je vous pris ?

Le directeur s'exécuta avec un sourire bienveillant. Quelques secondes plus tard, une femme à l'allure svelte ouvrit et fit signe au petit groupe d'entrer.

- Parrr ici je vous prrrris. Monsieur Dolanov vous attend.

Ils suivirent donc la jeune dame à travers une longue pièce sombre, remplis de registres. Puis ils montèrent encore un escalier et V couvert d'un tapis pourpre et or, orné de quelques fils d'argent et un autre en X, garni du même tapis. Arrivé à l'étage, le tapis sembla s'étirer aux rythmes des pas d'Harry et de Dumbledore, comme une extension du corridor. Puis le dit tapis de se souleva en un énorme plis, pratiquement jusqu'au plafond, qui était assez bas selon Harry. Dumbledore et Mr Van Tchev s'arrêtèrent devant le plis gigantesque du tapis. Le directeur posa la main dessus et une voix claire s'éleva :  
- Bienvenu Professeur Dumbledore. Et bienvenu à vous Mr. Harry Potter. Le directeur vous attend avec impatience. C'est alors que le tapis pris une teinte plus foncée et les fils d'or et d'argent se regroupèrent pour prendre la forme d'une poignée massive. Une porte s'était formée devant eux. Dumbledore agita sa baguette et elle s'ouvra dans un mouvement lent. Une fois a l'intérieure, Harry vit une grande pièce ovale, avec en son centre une table en bois dominant l'endroit. Tout autour, des rangés de plus de cinq mètres de hauts remplis de livres remplissaient le reste de l'espace libre. Tout au bout, minuscule, un homme était assis à son bureau, envahis par des piles de parchemins très en ordre malgré la quantité faramineuse.

Le directeur Dolanov se leva lorsque les nouveaux venus s'approchèrent, mais demeura derrière son bureau. Dumbledore s'avança en premier et lui serra la main, puis sortie de sa manche gauche et parchemin roulé et le lui remis. Dolanov y jeta un coup d'œil rapide et eut un petit sourire en coin, mais n'ajouta rien, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils de Dumbledore durant une fraction de secondes. Le directeur de Drumstrang se rassis.

- Je vous présente Mr Harry Pott…

- Hum…Le présumé gagnant du tournoi, répondit froidement Dolanov.

- Il a effectivement participé au tournoi l'an dernier, mais il ne faut pas oubli…

- Oublier que le tournoi a été truqué par des imposteurs, coupa l'autre directeur.

- …Oublier que le but en était le développement de la fraternité magique et non pas la suprématie des écoles, répondit Dumbledore.

Le directeur de Drumstrang, toujours assis derrière son bureau, le dos un peu arqué, les deux mains toujours bien mise en évidence, fixa Harry. Il avait de grands yeux foncés, sévères et humides, très déplaisant à observer. Son crane dégarni dévoilait des marques de vieillesse omniprésentes et cachait mal ses oreilles pointues et poilues. Il avait l'air d'un vieux chien. Mais ses yeux étaient encore vif et accusateur. Harry ne l'aimait pas.

Puis Dolanov porta son attention sur Dumbledore.  
- Que puis-je pour vous Albus ? demanda-t-il froidement.

- Je souhaiterais visiter plus amplement votre institution si vous me le permettez. J'aimerais montrer à Mr. Potter…  
- Je ne peux évidemment pas acquérir à votre demande, coupa l'autre.

- Évidemment ?  
- Vous venez tout juste de me dire qu'un imposteur s'était introduit dans votre école et avait mis en péril le tournoi des Trois Sorciers, où votre Ministère avait sûrement placé beaucoup de surveillance. Qui me dit que vous êtes celui que vous prétendez être ? Je ne puis me permettre en ces temps troubles de prendre de tels risques pour le bien de cette école Albus, j'en suis désolé.  
L'œil de Dumbledore brillait, mais ce dernier ne protesta pas. Harry crût que c'était pour ne pas émettre le moindre soupçon sur leur recherche.

- Avez-vous d'autres requêtes à me soumettre Albus ?

- Non, je vous remercie de nous avons accordé un peu de votre précieux temps.

- C'est moi qui vous remercie de votre visite. Aussi bref que fut cet entretien. Je vais vous faire raccompagner.

- Puis-je ? demanda Mr Van Tchev.

Le directeur fit un signe vague de la main, un peu comme lorsque l'ont veux chasser une mouche qui nous distrait. L'histoire était donc classée.

Le petit groupe rebroussa donc chemin, retraversant la longue salle sombre et plusieurs passages. Harry était déçu. Était-ce donc cela le monde de la sorcellerie? Un savoir caché du monde réservé à ceux qui savent faire leur chemin au travers les filets de l'adversité ? Un monde soucieux et soupçonneux qui vieillissait mal ? Et tout ce chemin pourquoi ? Pour se voir refusé l'accès en trente seconde ?

Harry suivait le groupe, un peu en retrait. Il observait les portraits, au moins ce dit-il, il aurait cela à raconter à ses amis.

- Dolanov est un vieux gâteux, dit férocement Mr Van Tchev.

- Il protège son école comme bon lui semble.

- Comment pouvez-vous l'excuser Albus. Il n'a même pas daigner vous remercier pour le parchemin que vous lui avez remis. C'est la coutume pourtant entre les écoles.

- Mais vous semblez oublier mon ami que la famille de Dolanov a été victime de la folie de Grindelwald et que la présence d'Harry fait référence directement à un autre mage Noir. Personne ne veut vivre de seconde ténèbres

- Justement ! Vous nous avez débarrassé de Grindelwald, alors il devrait vous être plus que reconnaissant.  
- La reconnaissance ne doit pas être attendue, mais reçue comme une bienveillante surprise.

- Mais…

- J'ai fais ce que je devais faire, ni plus, ni moins Igor…

- Vous êtes trop sage pour moi Albus…

Harry sentit alors une grande chaleur dans sa gorge. D'abord parce qu'il n'avait jamais pensé entendre Dumbledore parler de son combat avec le mage noir Grindelwald, mais aussi parce qu'il se sentait interpellé par ses dernières paroles. Autant Harry ne cherchait pas à être reconnu auprès des autres pour ses exploits, autant il s'attendait à être pris en considération par Dumbledore pour tout ce qu'il avait accomplie. Comme s'il avait fait, ou cherchait à faire ses preuves. Devait-il vraiment agir ainsi ?

Puis ils montèrent quelques escaliers. Les corridors étaient étroits et froids. Il n'y avait pas d'armures comme à Poudlard. Heureusement se dit Harry, sinon il serait impossible pour un groupe de passer. Soudain, Harry entendit au loin un petit pas rapide, qui semblait le suivre. Harry s'arrêta net et attendit, s'entendant à voir apparaître quelqu'un. Le bruit de pas arrêta. Harry pris sa baguette dans sa main. Réalisant qu'il était sur le point de perdre le groupe, il se remit rapidement en marche, tout en jetant de petits coups d'œil derrière lui. Il entendit une fois de plus de petits pas. Harry fit volte-face, pointant sa baguette devant lui.

- Nox, murmura-t-il

Toujours rien.

Harry reprit sa marche, complètement à l'arrière. Arrivant à un carrefour, Harry ignorait de quel côté il devait aller. Continuer tout droit, ou prendre les quatre marches à gauche ? Il décida de les descendre, puis rebroussa chemin, en faisant bien attention pour ne pas faire de bruit et revient sur ses pas. Mais même en se rendant au dernier coin qu'il avait tourné, il ne vit toujours personne. Déçu, Harry reprit sa marche, se demandant s'il ne devenait pas fou et espérait que quelqu'un allait bientôt se rendre compte de son absence. C'est alors qu'il entendit à nouveau des pas derrière lui. Plus près. Trop près. Il se retourna vivement, le bout de sa baguette brillant doucement. C'est alors qu'Harry vit devant lui, à quelques mètres à peine, une petite fille au teint basané et aux cheveux sombres attachés en deux amas massif sur sa tête. Elle avait des yeux comme de l'encre et le regarder intensément. Elle devait être âgée de trois ou quatre ans. Harry se demandait bien qu'est-ce qu'une enfant de cet âge faisait toute seule dans cette école ? Et surtout pourquoi elle y était.

Harry s'approcha d'elle avec un sourire bienveillant, la jeune fille recula vers le mur, le regard interdit. Il s'accroupie pour se mettre à sa hauteur et lui tendit la main.

- Ça va, je ne te …

Mais alors que Harry n'avait pas encore fini sa phrase, la petite ouvrit la bouche pour crier, mais aucun son ne sorti et plaça ses bras devant elle comme pour bloquer quelque chose. S'en suivit alors une pluie de lumière filantes qui heurta durement Harry à la tête et aux épaules, et le propulsa contre la tapisserie derrière lui. Ébranlé, endolorie et colérique, Harry rouvrit difficilement les yeux et passa sa main sur son front. Il sentit alors quelque chose d'humide couler le long sur son nez. Il regarda ses doigts, le visage livide. C'était du sang! Son sang! Sa cicatrice c'était rouverte ?? La petite fille poussa alors un cris très aiguë et insupportable. Harry leva alors les yeux vers elle et eut l'impression que son cœur explosa. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer. Il oublia même le sang sur son front.

- Qui es-tu!? s'exclama Harry, le cœur battant.

Une ombre avait pris forme sous ses yeux, entre lui et la petite fille. Un double de lui le dévisageait, l'air mauvais et sadique. Son visage était sombre et cicatrisé, et ses yeux sans vie, injecté de sang et cernés. Il l'observait en souriant, l'air sadique et se pencha vers lui.

- _Qui vivra verra…_

Puis le double se retourna et fonça droit sur la jeune fille et disparue dans cette même pluie de lumière. La jeune fille en larmes fut soulevée du sol. Harry se précipita sur elle, avant qu'elle ne percute le mur de pierres se dressant derrière. Il l'attrapa et la tient contre lui. Ils furent tous deux projetés avec force plusieurs mètres plus loin. Harry s'érafla les côtes contre le mur et se cogna la tête contre une poutre à demi sorti du mur.

Puis tout redevint calme.

- Tu n'as rien ?

La petite était inconsciente. Se relevant avec peine, Harry regarda derrière lui, mais ne vit que le couloir vide. Le côté gauche endolori, Harry se mis à marcher en titubant. pour retourner auprès des autres.

- À L'AIDE !! À L'AIDE !!!! AIDEZ-MOI JE VOUS EN PRIS!!!

Le sang lui coulait toujours sur le visage. Harry sentit alors un goût salé dans sa bouche. Il tituba d'avantage, risquant d'échapper la petite. Harry devait trouver quelqu'un…Quelqu'un allait l'aider…

Une grande chaleur monta à la tête de Harry. Son cœur s'emballa.  
Puis tout devient noir.

- Comment te sens-tu Harry ?

C'était la voix d'une femme, mais Harry ne la reconnaissait pas.

- Où est-ce… Où est-ce que … je suis ? Qui…

- Tu es à l'infirmerie. Tu as eu une grosse commotion. Ne t'inquiète pas. Reste couché, je m'occupe de toi.

Harry ouvrit les yeux. Il portait toujours ses lunettes. La femme devant lui n'avait rien de familier.

- Qui… êtes ….

- Je suis Narhaza Karkaroff, Pro…

Comme s'il avait reçu un choc électrique, Harry se leva d'un bon et chercha sa baguette qu'il n'avait visiblement pas. Il prit un objet métallique sur la table à coté de l'endroit où il était étendu et recula de cette femme aux yeux gris qui l'observait avec surprise.

- J'ai eu ma dose de Karkoroff pour la décennie, dit alors Harry en colère. Qu'est-ce que vous… Harry sentit soudainement sa tête lourde et son bras sans force. Il ne devait pas flancher.

La jeune dame quant à elle, souris tristement.

- Dois-je comprendre que vous avez eut affaire à mon jeune frère Roudane?

- Aux deux ! Il s'est fait passer pour un de mes amis et Lou s'en ait pris à une autre !

Elle le regarda alors avec de grands yeux.

- Lou n'attaquerait jamais qui que ce soit. Il n'est pas comme ça.

- Et c'est pourtant ce qui s'est passé, dit la voix de Dumbledore. Le directeur se tenait à la porte à quelques pas de Harry. Il avait l'air sévère et imposant. Votre demi-frère a poignardé Miss Nëmyria Van Tchev avec la Lame d'Amaruk.

La jeune dame ferma les yeux et soupira, mais n'ajouta rien.

- Harry, pose ceci, je t'en pris, dit Dumbledore. À contre cœur Harry s'exécuta et s'assis sur son lit, posant la main sur sa tête. Elle était douloureuse.

- Je te présente Narhaza Karkaroff, l'une de mes dernières élèves. Elle est maintenant Professeur d'Incantation ici à Drumstrang. Tu peux lui faire confiance, affirma le Professeur, mais Harry en était incapable. Dumbledore s'approcha de lui et posa une main osseuse sur son épaule.

- Laisse-moi regarder cela…hum… dit-il en soulevant le bandage que Harry avait autour de la tête. Hum hum… explique nous ce qui s'est passé si tu le veux bien.

Tout en ne détournant pas le regard de cette femme aux cheveux noirs, Harry répondit :

- Je ne sais pas Professeur. Je marchais dans le corridor lorsque j'ai vu une petite fille

Narhaza se tourna et fit quelques signes dans les airs. Sortie de sa cachette derrière un rideau, la petite basanée, les jambes tremblantes et le visage ruisselants de larmes approcha. Harry ne l'avait pas du tout remarqué.

- Oui c'était elle, continua Harry. Je lui ai dis de ne pas avoir peur et du coup, il y a eut un flash de lumière qui m'a heurté. Ma cicatrice c'est mise à saigner et un autre moi se trouvait là. Enfin une sorte de double étrange.

Dumbledore, les sourcils froncés, se tourna vers la jeune fille.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

La jeune fille lui répondit avec des signes. Harry sentit son cœur tomber dans le bas de son ventre. Cette petite était muette ? Avait-t-elle pensé qu'il voulait s'en prendre à elle ? Avait-t-elle eut peur de lui ?

- Elle dit que son esprit est ouvert. Et cela lui a fait peur.

- Pardonné-moi, mais je ne comprends pas très bien, dit Harry. C'est plutôt bien d'être ouvert d'esprit non ?

- Pas dans le sens d'être ouvert à l'opinion des autres, répondit Dumbledore. Avoir une magie ouverte veut dire qu'une partie de notre magie est manquante. Vois-tu Harry, cette petite est une Mage Créatrice, une Sorcière De Premier Ordre. Elle peut modifier la magie des gens entre autre chose.

- Cependant, continua la femme, ses problèmes de communications l'on forcé à adopté d'autres méthodes. Elle a beaucoup appris par elle-même, car le Ministère l'a recensé que récemment. Pour expliquer les choses simplement, Maxime se crée des représentations mentales pour mieux contrôler la magie qu'elle modifie. Elle a voulu séparer de toi, la partie qui lui faisait peur.

- Quelle partie ?

- Ce qui ne t'appartient pas.

- Alors… Ce que j'ai vu… C'est le sort que m'a jeté Voldemort lorsque j'étais enfant?

Maxim se remis à faire des signes à vive allure.

- Mais elle n'a pas réussi à te le retirer. Il s'y est opposé. Maxime te demande pardon.

Harry lui sourit, mais n'était pas rassuré. Je fais peur au gens ? Je ne suis définitivement pas normal…

Dumbledore s'approcha du lit et posa une main sur l'épaule de Harry.

- Il vaudrait mieux que tu dormes.

- Mais je veux comprendre comment …

Le directeur sourit.

- Ce n'est pas le temps Harry.  
Harry hocha la tête, mais bouillait à l'intérieur. Pas le temps ? Quand sera le temps. Lorsqu'il se retrouvera devant Voldemort à nouveau ? On le prenait encore pour un enfant ? N'avait-il pas fait ses preuves ? N'était-il pas digne de confiance.

Frustré, Harry se remit au lit et avala même les potions que l'infirmière lui apporta. Se retournant vers la porte, il vit Narhaza parler avec Dumbledore, Maxime dans les bras. La petite fixait Harry, mais ne souriait pas. Que voyait-elle en lui ? Qu'avait-il de malsain ? Les pensées de démons et de d'autres créatures de ce genre revinrent le hanter pendant quelques instants, mais ne le quittèrent pas vraiment. Dumbledore vient lui dire bonne nuit et quitta, escorté par des gens que Harry ne connaissait pas. Sans doute retournait-il auprès du directeur à nouveau.

L'infirmière vint éteindre les chandeliers et d'un coup de baguettes, referma les rideaux. Harry sombra dans le sommeil, mais dormi peu, toujours réveillé par le moindre bruit suspect et perdu entre les rêves et la réalité des derniers évènements. Cela devait faire trois heures que Dumbledore était partit lorsqu'il entendit un bruit de pas près de lui. Ouvrant un œil, il vit une faible lumière à la base de son lit. Il se redressa et crût reconnaître Maxime en plissant les yeux. Elle lui tendit ses lunettes et le regarda avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Elle approcha de lui et tira sur ses couvertures pour les enlever. Surpris, Harry protesta en les retirant vers lui, mais la petite recommença le même manège.

- Tu veux que je te suive c'est ça? demanda-t-il. Elle lui fit signe que oui. Harry enfila donc ses chaussures et une couverture. Elle lui prit la main et le guida à travers les corridors.

- Ou est-ce que tu m'emmènes ?

Elle continua son chemin sans lui porter attention. Elle semblait chercher quelque chose, mais Harry n'aurait su dire quoi. C'est alors qu'elle se figea et Harry entendit à cet instant des bruits de pas venir vers eux. Mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'enfiler sa cape, Dumbledore et Mr VanTchev tournèrent au bout du passage et le virent.

- Que fais-tu là Harry ? demanda sévèrement Dumbledore.

Toujours choqué par le manque de confiance que lui montrait le directeur, les belles pensées de cette après-midi semblaient bien loin dans sa tête à cet instant, Harry répondit :

- Je visite… d'un ton un peu rancunier.

Maxime sortie alors de sa cachette et vint se coller contre la jambe droite d'Harry. En l'apercevant, le visage du directeur s'adoucie. Il s'abaissa pour lui parler.

- Nous allons retrouver Narhaza, tu le veux bien ?

À la plus grande surprise d'Harry, la petite se tourna vers lui et lui tendit les bras, visiblement désireuse de se faire pendre. Harry observa Dumbledore, qui attendait patiemment, puis la souleva. Elle était légère comme une plume et toute frêle.

- Harry, je te déconseille de refaire ce manège, lui suggéra fortement Dumbledore.

- Mais c'est elle qui…

- Je sais, coupa le directeur. Mais nous sommes surveillés, toi en particulier, alors retourne docilement à l'infirmerie avec Mr Van Tchev après l'avoir reconduit, tu m'as bien compris ?

- Mais comment allons – nous

- Nous ferons autrement…

Ils passèrent deux portes magiques et un sombre corridor. L'endroit avait l'air encore moins accueillent de nuit.

Maxime posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Harry. Ce dernier l'observa et sourit. Il reconnaissait l'endroit. Ils se trouvaient tout près de là où l'apparition avait eu lieu. Harry continua d'avancer, puis sentit la petite tremblée dans ses bras. Mais avant que Harry ne puisse dire quoi que se soit, son regard se porta sur le mur derrière Maxime. Il cessa de marcher et fixa le mur. Des marques gravées dans la pierre recouvraient le mur de haut en bas. Harry se sentit mal, le cœur battant et posa un genou sur le sol. Maxime redressa la tête et l'observa. La petite pleurait.

- Harry dit doucement Dumbledore, qui était revenu sur ses pas, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Vous ne voyez pas ?

Dumbledore regarda le mur avec attention et demanda rapidement.

- Qu'est-il écrit sur le mur Harry?

**Au Nom du Pacte**

**L'Unique Donnera Son Essence Au Malin**

**Transformera Son Être**

**Bannira La Vie**

**Il Sera Aidé De Son Allié**

**Au Nom du Pacte**

**Le Vile Lui Créa Un Frère À Sa Mesure**

**Fils De Luvia**

**Uni Dans La Damnation**

**Ils Ouvriront la Voie Interdite**

**Au Nom du Pacte**

**Passé Sera Futur**

**Futur Sera Néant**

**Préservée Sera Le Fruit**

**Attendant La Main Marquée**

**Au Nom du Pacte**

**La Haine Sera Dans Le Cœur De L'Ennemi**

**Coupe À Laquelle S'Abreuvera L'Agneau**

**Œil Vide Observant Sa Proie**

**Gardien Des Ténèbres**

**Au Nom du Pacte**

**La Puissance Présagée Sera Sienne**

**Berceau Du Mal**

**De l'Immortalité**

**Le Sans Liens Sera Enchaîné**

**Au Nom du Pacte**

**La Peur Se Lira Sur Le Visage De L'Infidèle**

**Enfant De La Mort**

**Chevalier Désarmé**

**Frère Du Chaos**

**Au Nom du Pacte**

**Le Lien De Sang Sera Brisé**

**Le Joyau De Craie Effacé**

**Les Quatre Fils En Seront Témoin**

**Ainsi Le Cercle Maudit Sera Scellé **

* * *


	32. Chapitre XXXI : La boîte de Pandore

_Harry Potter Et Le Cercle Maudit_ _Chapitre XXXI : La boîte de Pandore_

Harry était un peu perplexe et perdu. Trop de choses s'étaient passées en peu de temps. Le grand questionnement dans le regard de Dumbledore en observant le mur de pierres. La panique de la petite Maxime, que le directeur avait vite fait reconduire auprès du Professeure Karkaroff aux soins de Mr Van Tchev et d'Harry, avant de renvoyer ce dernier dans sa chambre d'hôtel, puis de le faire rappeler à mi-parcourt par un aigle agressif.

Est-ce que le grand secret était cela? Quelques phrases sans sens communs, écrites dans de vieilles pierres? Était-ce cela le but de Voldemort? Cette grande puissance dont Dumbledore avait déjà parlé? Juste ça? Harry s'était attendu à une formule, une incantation, à trouver un objet magique ou presque à une réponse d'un grand questionnement métaphysique. Bref à un secret révélé. Eh bien non! Juste une espèce de prédiction! L'Unique! Le Chevalier Désarmé! Le Sans Lien! Le Joyau de craie! S'il est en craie, il ne doit pas être très solide! Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vouloir dire? Pourquoi Hermione n'est-elle jamais là quand on a besoin d'elle?

Puis il eut ce moment avec Dumbledore. Ils se trouvaient tous deux derrière une porte que ce dernier venait de frapper fermement, escorté par une demi-douzaine de sorciers de l'école.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et la douce voix du professeur d'incantation, un peu prise de panique, résonna dans l'escalier

— Mais je vous ai dit de… Professeur! Vous… vous n'êtes pas… partis?

— Est-ce que vous nous permettez d'entrer? demanda Dumbledore.

— Euh….

Moment de silence interminable.

— Oui bien sûr!

Dumbledore se tourna alors vers l'escorte de professeurs indésirables qui les avaient suivis depuis le début.

— Comme je me trouve en la présence d'un professeur de Drumstrang, votre présence ici n'est plus requise. Bonnes vacances. Et il leur referma la porte au nez. Il se dirigea vers le fond de la salle, afin d'éviter d'être entendu à travers la porte close.

— Naradza, vous devez nous mener à votre père immédiatement, dit-il à voix basse.

— Il n'en ait pas question.

— Je ne vous demande pas votre permission, affirma avec insistance le directeur de Poudlard

— Mais c'est impossible professeur Dumbledore l'école est…

— Nous devons voir votre père avant que vos frères se rendent compte de ceci. Le professeur lui montra alors un parchemin donc le scellé, brisé, était inconnu à Harry.

Elle le prit et le parcourra très rapidement. Et je sais que vous pouvez le rejoindre avec des moyens beaucoup plus efficaces que le Ministère de la Magie.

— C'est bien son écriture… Quand l'avez-vous reçue? S'il vous demande de venir, vous foncez droit dans un piège professeur, je ne peux…

— Il y a dix minutes à peine… mais comme ils s'attendront sans doute à nous voir passer par les Portes de Sofia, arriver par un autre passage pourrait aussi avoir son petit effet…

Naradza soupira et fit le tour de son bureau, fouilla dans un ses tiroirs et en sortie un miroir rectangulaire, pas plus grand que la paume de la main.

— Votre idée semble déjà toute tracée d'avance. Et je ne suis pas responsable de vos actes… Plus maintenant, mais pensez qu'Harry est avec vous…

— Tout à fait. Ce sera à lui de décider. Dumbledore se tourna alors vers ce dernier et posa une main sur son épaule. L'invitation m'a été faite, à moi et moi seul. Cependant, je t'offre de m'accompagner si tu le souhaites. Nous allons rencontrer Evan Karkaroff, celui pour qui ton amie Nëmyria travaillait. S'il m'invite dans le plus grand des secrets, je présume que c'est pour faire un échange de renseignements. Nous pourrions apprendre des choses bien intéressantes.

— Que feront-ils de nous si nous sommes pris?

— Je n'en sais rien Harry, leur allégeance varie selon les opportunités…

Harry sentit alors une vague de chaleur lui monter à la tête. Une rage contrôlée parcourut ses membres et une envie irrésistible de suivre Dumbledore jusqu'au bout du monde l'avait envahi. Peut-être était-ce à cause qu'Harry voulait en savoir plus. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il s'agissait de Evan Kargaroff, ou bien encore parce qu'on avait prononcé le nom de son amie, mais Harry voulait en savoir plus.

— Je viens avec vous, répondit Harry avec conviction. Dumbledore prit le miroir et le plaça sur le sol. Avec plusieurs mouvements circulaires, le verre se souleva être une sphère semblable à de la gélatine argentée prenait tranquillement forme dans le bureau du la jeune femme. Harry regarda le directeur et celui-ci hocha de la tête.

— Prends une grande inspiration, lui suggéra ce dernier.

— Professeur, dit Naradza, soyez très prudent… Mon père ne fait jamais de cadeaux sans qu'il ne soit empoisonné.

Dumbledore acquiesça et fit un signe de tête à Harry. Celui-ci posa un doigt sur la surface. Elle était humide et sentait le fromage. « Étrange » fut la seule pensée d'Harry avant d'enfoncer plus avant son bras et inspirer une dernière fois. Ses vêtements lui collaient à la peau au fur et à mesure qu'il progressait. Puis il entra la tête dans cette chose visqueuse et encore douteuse. Par curiosité, il garda les yeux ouverts et sa vision le troubla un peu. On aurait dit qu'il avait plongé dans une piscine ou bien qu'il se trouvait sous l'eau. Il se concentrant un peu mieux afin devoir ce qui se trouvait devant lui. Il faisait très sombre et voyait à peine quelques faisceaux de lumières au-dessus de la tête. C'est alors qu'Harry eut la brillante idée d'ouvrir la bouche avant de se rappeler qu'il ne devait pas respirer. C'est alors qu'il fut submergé par un goût salé des plus insupportables. C'est à cet instant que son esprit réalisa qu'il ne se trouvait pas dans un portail visqueux et étrange, mais se trouvait effectivement sous l'eau, visiblement près de la surface. Cela lui rappela désagréablement le lac noir. Par réflexe, Harry se pencha pour voir ses pieds afin de s'assurer qu'il n'était pas suivit par des strangulots ou des sirènes. Après quelques coups de jambes, Harry émergea près d'un quai. Il avait bien fait attention de s'en approcher sans faire de vagues. Il se dit à cet instant que si quelqu'un le voyait, il le prendrait sûrement pour une sirène. Il se surprit alors à se demander si les sirènes de sexe masculin existaient.

Puis Dumbledore apparut à sa suite avant même qu'Harry ait le temps de se poser plus de questions.

Allons vers le prochain quai. Le Directeur et son élève plongèrent donc une deuxième fois avant d'atteindre un autre quai non éclairé. Harry monta, avec le directeur à sa suite. Harry avait l'impression d'être un chien mouillé et que cette odeur de fromage le suivait toujours. « On va nous repérer par l'odeur si cela continue ». Le directeur de l'école fit un mouvement rapide avec sa baguette et leurs vêtements furent aussitôt secs.

— Vous voulez bien m'apprendre ce sort un de ces jours professeur. Celui-ci lui sourit.

Cache-toi et suis-moi de près. Dumbledore brandit sa baguette vers son propre visage. Dès l'instant suivant, Harry remarqua que les rides sur le visage du vieil homme devant lui s'estompaient à une vitesse fulgurante, que son nez reprenait sa position normale et que ses cheveux devenaient roux. Bref il était beaucoup plus jeune, presque méconnaissable. Harry avait vu le professeur dans des souvenirs datant de plus de cinquante ans, malgré tout, cette transformation le rendait différent. Il fit signe à Harry d'avancer vers la droite, en silence. Ils firent ainsi le tour de ce qui semblait être une marina. Au loin, on pouvait distinguer deux bateaux amarrés à l'eau. Pourtant, la température était assez froide. Est-ce que ces bateaux possédaient des charmes brisant les glaces? C'est alors qu'Harry se surprit à songer que bien qu'ils aient émergés de l'eau, Dumbledore et lui n'avaient pas souffert d'hypothermie. Il allait poser la question au professeur lorsque celui-ci leva soudainement la main.

— Attends-moi ici, je dois nous trouver un bateau. Harry ne pu s'empêcher de sourire sous sa cape. Combien d'histoires allait-il raconter à ses amis à leur retour de vacances!

Et maintenant il le regrettait presque. Il regarda par le hublot et ne vit que de l'eau. De l'eau sombre et froide. Cela faisait peut-être quelques minutes, voire une heure qu'ils étaient montés à bord d'un navire tel celui dans lequel l'équipe de Drumstrang avait pris place l'an passé, mais plus petit. Ou peut-être était-ce le même, mais modifié. De toute façon, à ce moment-là, Harry ne s'en souciait guère, car la seule chose qui le préoccupait pour l'instant était le mal de mer qu'il ressentait. C'était comme être étourdie sans pouvoir se reposer sur quelque chose de tangible, car sur un bateau, même les murs bougent. C'était la deuxième fois ce soir qu'il avait le goût de vomir devant le professeur Dumbledore. Son orgueil le fit ravaler. Est-ce qu'il n'était pas tout à fait remis de ses mésaventures de décembre. Pourtant, on lui avait affirmé le contraire.

— Nous n'en avons plus pour très longtemps affirma la version rajeunie de Dumbledore.

— Professeur, comment s'appelle ce truc gélatineux que nous avons traversé.

— Une boule de Tézula. Elles sont très rares. Le professeur Karkaroff a reçu la tienne par un lègue de sa mère. Elles nous permettent de transplanter dans des éléments aqueux sans que le ministère soit au courant.

— La première femme de Evan Karkaroff? demanda Harry. Dumbledore sourit.

— Elle n'est pas comme eux? continua le jeune sorcier.

— Non. Elle est la première fille de la famille, issu d'un premier mariage. Puis Evan Kargaroff a été mordu par cette femme qu'il a épousée par la suite et avec qui a eut quelques enfants, mais je ne sais pas leur nombre exact. C'est la première fois que j'ai à faire avec eux.

— Et cela fait longtemps qu'il est…

— Une quinzaine d'années, répondit le directeur.

— Port de Sofia en vue, dit une voix forte et irritante. C'était le capitaine. Un homme joufflu qui avait à peine de ses deux pieds pour se tenir debout. Harry prit sa cape et la dissimula sous son chandail. Dumbledore, suivit d'Harry, après avoir remercié l'équipage de l'avoir mené à bon port, mit le cap vers la ville, dans un chemin parsemé de dalles et de pierres. Les lampadaires près d'eux étaient éteints, seuls ceux à quelque cent mètres émettaient de la lumière, rendant les alentours encore plus fantomatiques qu'Harry l'avait imaginé.

Dumbledore mouilla son index droit et leva la main. Harry regarda l'extrémité de la main du directeur, croyant, à tord qu'il lui montrait quelque chose. Il était dans une rue déserte, avec plusieurs logis empilé les uns sur les autres. Plus loin un chantier en construction pour un futur hôtel de luxe était annoncé. À considérer la grosseur des tuyaux présents, Harry songera que ceux-ci devaient sûrement servir aux égouts de l'endroit. Plus loin, son regard se porta sur une paire de souliers suspendus dans un arbre. Finalement, il n'y avait pas seulement que dans le monde des sorciers qu'Harry voyait des choses étranges. À moins qu'ils se trouvaient effectivement dans un quartier sorcier?

— Nous allons aller par là, dit-il en désignant du doigt la partie nord de la ville.

Ils marchèrent ainsi un grand moment, où le vent les menait. De temps à autre Dumbledore touchait un mur ou le sol, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose. Un certain moment Harry se surprit à faire la même chose, mais ne remarqua rien de particulier. Est-ce que le professeur Dumbledore sentait vraiment des traces de magie? Qu'est-ce que l'on ressent à ce moment-là? Est-ce en fait cela qu'il cherchait? À cet instant, le directeur toucha l'épaule de Harry, bien que ce dernier étant toujours sous la cape d'invisibilité et transplana avec lui.

Après quelques sauts dans l'espace, le jeune apprenti sentit la fatigue lui monter à la tête. Il baissa les yeux vers le sol en bâillant. Il craignait en effet que si le directeur apercevait sa fatigue, que ce dernier l'envoie illico à Poudlard par quelconque moyen magique dont seul lui avait le secret. Il avait seulement oublié que personne ne pouvait le voir sous sa cape, mais il se dit que Dumbledore avait peut-être l'oreille fine. Harry remarqua alors des symboles peints par terre avec des bombes aérosol de couleurs mauves et bleu. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il en voyait ce soir (des verts et jaunes entre autres), mais c'était la première fois qu'il y prêtait attention.

— Pourquoi y a-t-il des chauves-souris aux yeux… méchants… peintes sur le sol?

— Bonne question Harry, répondit le Professeur. Je les observe depuis quelque temps moi aussi. Leurs ailes semblent pointer vers une direction en particulier. Que remarques-tu d'autre?

Harry observa autour de lui et ne vis rien a priori. Voyant le regard souriant du directeur, il se dit que quelque chose lui manquait. Il leva alors les yeux au ciel et remarque cette fois une paire de bottes de travail aussi suspendus dans un arbre non loin d'eux. C'est à ce moment que :

— Ça alors! Les bottes bougent! Ce n'est pas le vent, n'est-ce pas?

— En effet, Harry, en effet.

— Et depuis plusieurs minutes, vous suivez ces indications? Le Directeur garda le silence quelques instants puis dit :

— Il y a de ces choses que l'on doit découvrir par soi-même Harry et le chemin à suivre en fait parti, autrement, l'entrée ne t'aurait pas été révélée. La Gueule du Loup est un endroit magique comme le chemin de Traverse ou l'allée des Embrumes

Harry se concentra alors sur les objets étranges, qui bougent par leur volonté propre. C'est ainsi qu'il remarque que certains lampadaires subissaient des baisses de courant lorsqu'on s'en approchait. Du moins lorsqu'un sorcier s'en approchait. Les feux de circulation étaient irréguliers et les poubelles semblaient propulsées par des rafales de vent inexistantes.

Ils traversèrent un parc (Harry étant toujours dissimulé sous sa cape) puis un autre chantier de construction. Dumbledore souleva la clôture métallique et lui fit signe d'entrer. Ils descendirent dans le trou et Harry vit au fond, un tuyau à demi-enseveli. Il se tourna vivement vers le directeur.

— Doit-on vraiment aller dans les égouts? Dumbledore sourit.

Harry rangea sa cape, et avança donc à pas non assurés et sa baguette parée dans sa main droite. Ils marchèrent ainsi quelques minutes. Puis arrivé à une bifurcation, la main d'Harry se dirigea d'elle-même vers la gauche. Lorsqu'Harry se retourna vers Dumbledore, ce dernier se contenta de lui faire de petits signes de la main pour avancer. Le sorcier fut heureux de constater après sa première descente qu'ils ne se trouvaient pas dans des égouts. Ce n'était qu'une façade. Après deux descentes et autant de remontées ainsi que trois bifurcations, Harry aperçut au loin l'extrémité du tuyau. Son pas s'accéléra. Une fois sorti de ce labyrinthe sous terrain, Harry se rendit compte que le soleil se levait au loin.

— Nous devons nous dépêcher, affirma Dumbledore. Nous allons prendre à droite sur cette rue, dit-il une fois sorti de l'autre chantier de construction où ils étaient sortis. Remets ta cape.

Lorsque ses pieds le supplièrent de les abandonner sur place, Harry regarda autour de lui et fut soudainement surpris de constater qu'il reconnaissait l'endroit. Il se trouvait près d'un parc où se trouvait un chevalier de Bronze. Harry se tourna vers le vieux sorcier, soupçonnant qu'il avait déjà compris la situation.

— Sous le chevalier, il y a une trappe qui mène là où nous voulons aller, je crois, non?

Dumbledore lui fit un clin d'œil. Ils s'approchèrent de la statue puis d'un coup de baguette, l'eau disparue et la trappe apparue juste là devant eux.

Harry la souleva et invita Dumbledore à passer.

— Avant que je descente… Je veux que tu me promettes que tu demeuras sous ta cape…

— Oui Monsieur

— Peu importe ce qui se passera…

— Oui Monsieur.

— Alors dans ce cas… « plongeons ».

Le vieux sorcier descendit l'escalier avec une agilité surprenante, suivit de près par Harry. Ils traversèrent un corridor sombre. À la bifurcation, Harry toucha le bras droit du directeur pour lui faire signe d'aller dans cette direction, mais ce dernier prit l'autre corridor. Harry tenta de marcher sans faire de bruits, ce qui lui sembla plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Est-ce que les planchers de l'école sont protégés contre ce genre de bruit ou suis-je soudain lourdaud? Harry n'eut pas le temps de se répondre qu'il aperçût de la lumière dans une pièce au bout du corridor. Dumbledore se tourna vers Harry lui faire signe de se taire et avant d'appuyer l'extrémité de sa baguette sur le bout de son nez toujours rajeuni. Tranquillement, mais sûrement, ce dernier pris les mêmes teintes que le mur derrière le directeur. Comme les soubresauts des vagues, le reste du visage du mage disparu, ainsi que ces vêtements pour finalement être invisible. Harry regarda alors autour de lui et comprit qu'ils étaient dans un entrepôt. Plusieurs caisses en boîte jonchaient le sol, mais il y avait aussi des choses moins élémentaires, comme des chaînes métalliques, des armes, des faux et des cercueils.

— Je ne comprends pas… Pourquoi Lou met-il tant de temps? dit une femme.

— Tu sembles te faire beaucoup de soucies pour ton frère… répondit non châlement une voix masculine.

Harry demeura sous la cape, derrière une grosse caisse en bois de manière à bien voir les deux personnes. Mieux vaut ne pas prendre trop de risque. Il reconnut immédiatement l'homme qui avait parlé. Un homme de grande stature et avec les cheveux longs, frisotté et attaché en un lot désordonné sur sa nuque. Il ne connaissait pas son nom, mais c'était avec lui que Lucius Malefoy avait eu une discussion avant l'arrivée de Nëmy à son procès. C'était un Mangemort, Harry en était certain.

— Justement, c'est mon frère… crétin…

— Et tu lui fais confiance? Il n'est pas loyal… ajouta l'homme.

Il déplaçait des caisses d'une pile à l'autre. Au bruit de verres qu'Harry entendit lorsque l'homme déposa son butin de façon négligée sur le sol, il songea que cela devait être des bouteilles destinées au bar.

— Tu ne le supportes pas parce que je ne veux pas sortir avec toi béta. Dois-je vraiment te rappeler que c'est lui qui a attrapé Myria et l'a blessée… par deux fois dans la Forêt Interdite?

— Blessée et laissée filer tu veux dire…

— N'importe quoi! C'est lui qui l'a retrouvé dans le village moldu, s'indigna la jeune dame, en inscrivant quelques choses sur un bloc-notes entre ses doigts pâles. Cela ressemblait à un livret de commandes.

— Vraiment? Mais… Comment s'est-elle échappée de la forêt dans ce cas? Renfrogna l'autre.

Il alla vers le fond de la salle et revient avec une autre caisse.

— Tu l'as mal attaché à ce foutu arbre! lui cria la jeune femme.

Il revient et se pencha sur elle.

— Oh c'est vrai que tu as plus de pratique dans ce domaine ma belle.

Elle soupira et alla s'asseoir sur des caisses un peu plus loin.

— Parle autant que tu veux David, ce n'est pas moi ni Lou qui avons permis à cette chipie de s'échapper la première fois, protesta la femme. Tu étais dans ce fichu autobus et tu n'as rien fait…

Le Mangemort se dirigea de nouveaux vers le fond pour aller chercher des caisses à empiler.

— J'ai fait ce qu'on m'a demandé de faire… l'attraper sans faire de vague ou la suivre. Je l'ai suivi pendant 3 jours. J'ai même dû me déguiser en femme pour ne pas qu'elle me voit.

— Tu es pathétique! Tu es un sorcier oui ou non? Tu n'avais qu'à la stupéfixer. Et si au moins tu avais trouvé utile de mettre la main sur Potter… mais ça non plus, ça ne t'a pas effleurée l'esprit? maugréa-t-elle.

Harry se sentit abasourdi. C'était comme s'il avait reçu un coup de bâton sur la tête. Une révélation prit forme dans son esprit. Cet homme devant lui était dans le fond de l'autobus la nuit où Harry se rendait chez Hermione. Il est descendu quand? Rappelle-toi mon vieux, rappelle-toi ! Non, cela ne peut pas être vrai…

L'homme laissa tomber sa cargaison dans un fracas des plus abrutissants.

— Et toi qu'est-ce que tu as fait? Le Seigneur la voulait vivante, argumenta l'autre.

— Je ne l'ai pas tué la petite princesse que je sache!

— Non… c'est vrai… Tu l'as seulement rendu inutile… et tu as risqué de t'en prendre à Potter et de le mordre…

— Dame Erika…

Un homme habillé d'une grande robe noire arriva par le fond de la salle, par une porte près d'où se trouvait l'autre Mangemort.

— Il s'appelle Brian, c'est un ami de Nëmy… enfin je crois, chuchota Harry, à l'oreille de Dumbledore, du moins le souhaitait-il, car tous deux étant invisibles, il y allait à l'aveuglette.

— Intéressant… répondit vaguement Dumbledore.

Le nouveau venu s'approcha de la jeune femme avec un large sourire et une lettre à la main, qui par les tâches de suie, provenait d'une cheminée.

— Votre frère vous demande de retourner dans la salle principale et de l'attendre. Il est pris par un contretemps.

— Un contretemps? répéta-t-elle d'une manière hautaine. Quel genre de contretemps?

— Je ne sais pas… peut-être est-il en train de traquer une brebis égarée…  
Elle lui lança un regard froid et fit signe à David de retourner à ses besognes.

— Bonne soirée gente dame dit-il en lui faisait une révérance.

— La ferme idiot.

Elle passa près d'Harry. Il reconnut aussitôt la femme qu'il avait vue sur une des photos de « famille de Nëmy. C'était sa coéquipière. Elle lui avait paru charmante à l'époque, mais maintenant, il en était moins certain. Celle-ci disparut derrière une porte. Harry allait la suivre lorsqu'il sentit que Dumbledore lui mit la main sur l'épaule.  
— Suivons-le.

— Mais…

Brian retourna sur ses pas, mais ne reprit pas la porte d'où il était venu, mais continua plutôt tout droit, vers une ouverture donnant sur un corridor et monta un escalier en bois rongé par les mîtes. Non sans réticence, Harry obéit, mais se dit en son for intérieur que c'était une erreur. Il prit bien soin de ne pas faire de bruits et de ne pas passer près ce David, mais comme ce dernier faisait toujours son travail de façon nonchalante et bruyante, il ne remarqua rien.

— As-tu déjà vu cette femme avant? Dans tes rêves? demanda Dumbledore.

Harry fit non de la tête, avant de se prendre compte que cette manœuvre était tout à fait inefficace étant donné que ni l'un ni l'autre ne pouvait se voir.

— Sur une photo, mais non dans les souvenirs de Nëmy. Et l'autre homme? acquiesça Harry. Ils arrivèrent à l'étage et prient la droite.

— David Nott…

— Je l'ai vu dans…

Harry senti aussitôt ses cheveux sur sa tête se redresser. Non pas qu'il avait vu quelque chose de repoussant, mais seulement qu'il venait de recevoir un sort derrière lui. Il devina aussitôt que c'était le moyen pour le professeur de lui faire comprendre qu'il devait se taire au plus vite.

Ils avaient traversé un dortoir douteux et sale et marchaient maintenant le long d'une mezzanine qui surplombait une autre partie de la Gueule du Loup qu'Harry n'avait encore jamais vu. Il s'agissait de la vraie Gueule du Loup. Pour le moment, on aura dit un vieux pub miteux. Il y avait plusieurs sorciers à l'aspect étrange. Harry se croyait revenu dans l'allée des Embrumes.

— Bonjour Étan! La chasse a été bonne ce soir ? lança Brian du premier étage à un homme dans la salle à l'apparence négligée.

— Hum… fut sa seule réponse. Brian sortit alors sa baguette fit un geste rapide et baissa son bras.

— Allez tiens, je te paye une tournée. Deux chopes métalliques derrière le bar sortir de sous le comptoir et glissèrent vers l'homme en question qui ne réagit pas. Même pour dire merci.

Brian croisa une adolescente aux cheveux blonds et au teint pâle et continua son chemin vers la porte du fond du couloir. Harry, qui était en tête, allait le suivre lorsqu'il reçut un nouveau petit choc. C'était la manière de Dumbledore pour lui dire qu'il faisait fausse route. Il en était vraiment sûr maintenant, Dumbledore pouvait le voir, ou le sentir sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Harry se retourna et remarqua aussitôt une porte demeurée entrouverte. Pourtant ils venaient juste de passer devant celle-ci et elle était visiblement fermée. Qui l'avait ouverte? Harry s'engouffra dans l'ouverture et par habitude, demeura sous la cape. Dumbledore se dirigea un peu plus loin, c'est ce qu'Harry interpréta par les bruits de pas qu'il entendit sur le sol. C'est alors qu'Harry remarqua la jeune fille blonde qu'ils avaient croisée. Était-elle une alliée? Une ennemie ? Dumbledore réapparut.

— Harry passe devant. Je te rejoins. Le directeur posa sa main sur ses yeux et la jeune fille ne réagit pas.

— Finité incantatem, murmura-t-il puis bassa son bras, La lumière revint dans le regard de la jeune fille. Son regard se porta d'abord sur le directeur, qu'elle ne reconnu visiblement pas. Puis elle regarda autour d'elle et parue fort mal à l'aise de se retrouver dans ce corridor. Elle quitta précipitamment l'endroit en refermant doucement la porte derrière elle, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

— Est-ce prudent de la laisser partir ainsi Professeur?

— Je crois que la personne qui l'a envoyé en prendra soin pour nous…

— Qui ? Cet homme ? Brian.

Dumbledore se contenta de sourire et se plaça devant Harry et le regarda dans les yeux.

— Lorsque nous serons devant Evan Karkaroff, j'aimerais que tu te places face à moi de l'autre côté de la pièce et que tu te concentres sur ce qui se passe.

— Oui professeur.

— Suis-moi de très près.

Le directeur continua son chemin et croisa plusieurs portes closes et un autre corridor vers la droite. Plusieurs affichait des écriteaux que Harry ne savait déchiffrer. Une porte étant restée entre ouverte, la dernière au bout du corridor vers la gauche.

Sans même s'annoncer, le directeur entra et referma la porte derrière lui assez rapidement. Harry comprit cette manœuvre comme une façon de montrer qu'il n'y avait personne derrière lui. Harry sourit, car il comprenait maintenant pourquoi le directeur lui avait demandé de le suivre comme son ombre.

Karkaroff était debout devant sa bibliothèque, en train de feuilleter un livre. De dos, l'homme semblait imposant, avec de larges épaules et une longue tignasse poivrée qui lui descendait jusqu'aux reins. Il portait une grande robe noire brodée d'or. Bref il n'était pas comme Harry l'avait imaginé.

Lorsque Dumbledore s'avança, l'homme se détourna et posa son livre sur son bureau et y prit place. C'est alors qu'un faisceau de lumière tomba sur son visage et Harry retient une exclamation devant le visage défiguré de l'homme.

Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'on l'appelait le Balafré. Rien à voir avec le visage cicatrisé de Maugrey Fol Œil. L'homme devant lui semblait s'être fait arracher une partie du visage. Dévoré même. Trois profonds sillons de couleur marron lui barraient le visage et son nez et sa lèvre supérieure étaient en partie absents. Les marques de griffes sur son visage continuaient sur son cou pour disparaître sous un col bien fermé avec deux boutons d'or. Une partie de son crâne était décharné, dû visiblement à une blessure où le cuir chevelu n'avait pu repousser. Harry soupçonna qu'il avait passé très près de la mort, peu importe la manière dont cela s'était passé.

Et ce qui troubla encore plus Harry était la blancheur de cet homme. Peut-être à cause de son apparence, cet homme ne sortait-il jamais de chez lui? En fait Harry se dit que s'il n'avait pas su depuis le début qu'Evan Karkaroff était un Loup-garou, il aurait tout de suite songé qu'il était un vampire. Est-il possible d'être les deux à la fois? se demanda-t-il alors. Harry se déplaça vers le fond de la salle, derrière le Balafré en espérant que ce dernier ne le sentirait pas.

— Je dois avouer Professeur Dumbledore que votre réponse aussi vive à mon invitation me surprend, mais me ravit à la fois. Quel bonheur de voir un homme à l'âge d'or de sa vie prendre les devants! J'ai lancé l'invitation comme un envoie une bouteille à la mer… Il se pencha pour s'asseoir et désigna la chaise de l'autre côté de son bureau pour que le directeur en fasse tout autant.

— Je ne voudrais pas vous contredire ou paraître impolie, mais j'aimerais écourter cette conversation au maximum. Evan Karkaroff arrêta son mouvement et se releva de manière un peu sèche, mais l'homme sourit.

—En effet, mes enfants vous sentiront bien assez vite… Et je ne peux prédire ce qu'ils feront de vous lorsqu'ils reviendront sans vous de Sofia. Ainsi ces enfants étaient déjà au courant, comme l'avait dit Dumbledore. Evan contourna alors son bureau et vint se placer devant le directeur, gardant bien une respectable distance entre les deux sorciers. Je veux faire un marché avec vous.

— Et quels en seront les termes, monsieur? acquiesça le mage de Poudlard.

— J'aimerais que vous trouviez une chose de grande valeur, répondit le Balafré.

— Voyez-vous cela? Et à qui cette chose servira-t-il? demanda le directeur.

— À celui à qui elle appartient, cela va de soit, enchaîna l'homme à voix basse.

— Et cette chose a-t-elle un nom?

— Trop pour une mémoire d'homme. C'est tout ce que je peux dire, affirma le loup-garou en inclinant la tête.

— Où se trouve-t-elle? interrogea Dumbledore

— On me préserve de ce savoir, monsieur… dit-il en faisant une sorte de révérence à nouveau.

—D'autres directives ou indices?

—Si vous me demandez, vous ne recevrez pas de réponse répondit-il en souriant.

Harry remarqua alors que les yeux de Dumbledore se fixèrent davantage sur lui à cette affirmative.

— Et en échange? demanda sombrement le directeur.

Evan brandit sa baguette et Harry entendit du sommet d'une étagère extrêmement haute, un cliquetis métallique et un bruit de glissement, comme si on ouvrait un coffre ou une armoire dissimulée en hauteur. Ou bien encore si l'on tassait avec précaution d'autres objets pour en trouver un dissimuler. Une boîte métallique de couleur noire et de grandes courbes argentées, semblable à des crochets, s'envola et atterrit dans la main droite de son propriétaire.

— La boîte de Pandore prend différentes formes dans le monde de la magie. Vous savez comment elle fonctionne professeur? Je vous laisse libre accès à mes pensés et surtout à mes souvenirs pour le temps de cet entretient. Il retourna à son bureau, s'assis et déposa la boîte devant lui, à égale distance entre le propriétaire et son interlocuteur. Dumbledore s'assit à son tour devant l'homme au visage défiguré. Harry se déplaça vers une fenêtre un peu en retrait.

— Dites-moi pourquoi vous nous aidez, demanda le professeur.

— Qui a parlé de vous aider? Moi je vous parle de sauvegarde.

— Vous voulez que nous sauvions votre Maître?

Parlait-il de Voldemort? se demanda Harry, Evan Karkaroff sourit.

— Même en voulant le tuer maintenant vous n'y arriveriez pas. À cet instant, il eut du bruit en bas. Dumbledore se retourna pour écoute, mais Evan ne broncha pas.

— Dépêchez-vous! dit-il. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps et je risque autant que vous dans cette histoire, sinon plus.

Dumbledore, dans un mouvement qu'Harry trouva très long pour quelqu'un qui était pressé, se déplaça vers la boîte.

— C'est étrange, j'aurais cru que la liberté de votre fils Roudane ferait partie intégrante de notre marché. Vous devenez déraisonnable Evan Karkaroff, mais cela vous regarde. Marché conclu. Dumbledore fit le tour du bureau, toujours avec autant de prestance qu'un comédien en pleine action et s'arrêta sur le côté du bureau. Il tourna alors une petite clé qu'Harry n'avait pas remarquée jusque-là. Karkaroff, toujours aussi raide, fit de même de l'autre côté de la boîte en étirant le bras. À cet instant précis, Dumbledore explosa dans un nuage de fumée verte et ne laissa aucune trace de sa présence. À ce moment, Harry, pris de panique, pointa sa baguette vers Evan Karkaroff, mais ce dernier ne réagit même pas. En fait, Harry le trouvait plutôt inerte et sans vie. L'homme avait l'air las, fatigué et pensif. Mais peut-être avait-il besoin de se concentrer pendant que quelqu'un parcourait ses songes et ses souvenirs. Enfin, était-ce bien cela ou bien était-ce un piège?

La séance sembla durer des heures. Dès lors, des minutes interminables se déroulèrent. Interminables, car Harry peinait à rester debout immobile. En temps normal, il aurait marché ou aurait pris place dans l'une des chaises rembourrées en cuirs se trouvant juste à côté de lui, mais il ne pouvait pas bouger d'un millimètre. Il y avait une tension palpable dans la pièce. Harry craignait tellement de faire le moindre son, qu'il se contenta de bouger les yeux de gauche à droite pour observer les lieux.

La pièce était d'une sobriété étonnante. Quelques étagères et quelques manuscrits. Un globe terrestre doré dans le coin de la salle. Au fond, une petite table de travail et un chaudron depuis longtemps inutilisé. Aucun objet rare, aucune carte aux trésors. Harry se trouvait dans l'antre des voleurs et ni vit aucun butin. À croire que cette pièce n'était pas beaucoup utilisée. Peut-être qu'Evan voulait préserver ses secrets. Une tapisserie montrant les armoiries de différentes maisons et de vieux sorciers. Des blasons, des épées et des baguettes magiques.

Comme Karkaroff ne clignait même pas des yeux, Harry se détendit, songeant que l'homme était sûrement concentré sur ce qui se passait dans la boîte. En fait, est-ce que Dumbledore se trouvait bien dans cette boîte? Cela semblait étonnant, mais après qu'Harry ait vu un homme dissimulé dans le fond d'un coffre l'année dernière, plus rien ne le surprenait.

Il eut alors un craquement dans le plancher. Harry leva les yeux vers Evan, dont le son avait sorti de ses rêveries. Celui-ci se redressa et regarda de gauche à droite, autour de la pièce, comme un animal qui traque sa proie. Il ne brandit pas sa baguette comme n'importe quel sorcier. Il inspira plutôt bien fort et se tourna aussitôt vers Harry, toujours dissimulé sous sa cape, prêt soudain à bondir sur lui. Il n'avait plus l'air d'un homme sage et pensif, mais d'une bête sauvage. Evan se lança sur lui. Le cœur d'Harry se mit à battre à tout rompre et pointa sa baguette vers le sorcier-loup et lança un sort dans sa direction avant de tourner les talons et se mettre à courir vers le fond à gauche de la pièce. Il devait absolument fuir, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser Dumbledore entre les mains de l'ennemi. Que ferait Voldemort de lui? Il n'eut pas le loisir de répondre à cette épineuse question qu'une explosion d'étincelles blanches et vertes replissèrent la pièce dans un boucan digne des frères Weasley. Son sort avait sans doute ricoché. Sans réfléchir davantage, Harry fit un mouvement brusque avec sa baguette vers le plancher et quelques lattes se mirent à virevolter en direction du loup-garou. Au même moment, il se mit à courir vers l'homme devant lui et en une fraction de seconde, il arracha la boîte des mains de Karkaroff, qui dépassé par les évènements ne comprit pas tout de suite qu'une boîte en bois ne pouvait pas voler toute seule. Harry la glissa sous la cape et se précipita vers la porte, abîmée par l'explosion d'étincelles, qu'il ouvrit à grand coup d'épaule. Harry tomba face contre terre dans le corridor puis se releva en quatrième vitesse et se mit aussitôt à courir aussi vite qu'il le put, tenant la cape d'une main sur sa tête et de l'autre la boîte magique. Il courut alors travers le corridor lorsqu'il vit deux silhouettes, dont l'une était visiblement Erika avec sa longue robe veloutée, apparaître au bout, là où lui et Dumbledore avait passé.

— Il n'est pas venu seul! Toi, va par là.

Harry s'arrêta un instant avant de se souvenir qu'il avait vu un autre corridor en arrivant. Il rebroussa chemin et le prit. Cet endroit était surplombé par des flambeaux de feux, mais ne donnait sur aucune porte, hormis celle du fond. Lorsqu'il la traversa, il dévala un escalier et se retrouve dans un autre entrepôt. Harry entendait des bruits de pas et des cris devant lui qui approchait et d'autres derrière lui. Pris de panique, il se mit à hurler à la boîte.

— Professeur! Professeur! Aidez-moi! Rien ne se passa. Le cœur battant lourdement dans ses tempes, il se remit alors à courir et traversa l'entrepôt. Une fois près de d'autres caisses en bois, la boîte se mit alors à trembler entre ses mains et à émettre une grande chaleur. Harry se plaqua contre les caisses et se laissa glisser. La main d'Harry se retrouva aussitôt soudée à la boîte. Alarmé, il se mit à secouer son bras à toute vitesse, mais rien à faire. La cape aurait pu glisser qu'à cet instant, Harry ne s'en serait pas soucié. C'est alors qu'il se sentit aspirer à l'intérieur, comme dans un tunnel. Il entendait sa voix en écho et avait de nouveau mal au cœur. Il fut projeté durement contre le sol. L'air était chaud et pesant. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux, cloué par terre par la douleur. Harry avait atterri sur le dos et quelque chose dans son sac l'avait blessé. Il entendit alors la voix de Karkaroff père de façon lointaine dans sa tête.

— Sortez! Le ministère est en chemin! Harry n'eut pas le temps de se demander si cela était réel ou simplement ou souvenir. Il y avait de très vives lumières autour d'Harry. Trop vive se dit-il soudain. Cette pensée provoqua alors en lui une surdose d'adrénaline et ses yeux consentirent soudain à s'ouvrir. Harry sentit alors son cœur chuter dans son ventre et fut paralysé par la peur. Il était dans une maison sur deux étages, en feu. En un instant, la douleur dans son dos était tombée au deuxième plan et il se retrouva sur ses deux pieds, près à fuir.

— OUIN! MAMAN… non… NON… MAMAN!

Harry se retourna vivement. Un enfant d'environ six ans, vêtu d'un pyjama bleu avec de petites voitures imprimées dessus, se trouvait au pied de l'escalier menant au deuxième étage. Dans ses mains, comme soudées à elles, se trouvait un objet court et brillant qu'Harry reconnut aussitôt comme la lame d'Amaruk. L'enfant se débattait tout en pleurant à chaudes larmes pour s'en débarrasser. Il lançait des sorts dans toutes les directions. Harry se précipita vers l'avant pour ne pas se prendre un sort de plein fouet lorsqu'il entendit un bruit métallique derrière lui. En se retournant, il vit plus loin à l'entrée d'un ancien boudoir, Erika Karkaroff, médusée sur place. Elle s'était cognée sur une armure en évitant le même sort. Près d'elle, son frère Lou, enfin c'est qu'Harry pensait, car il le voyait mal. Lou portait un grand manteau à capuchon, tentait de peine et de misère à faire glisser Roudane par terre en le tirant sous les aisselles parce que ce dernier avait visiblement été assommé. Une énorme équimose sur son crane chauve prenait des couleurs de façon alarmante.

— Regarde ce que tu as fait! cria le jumeau. Erika, quant à elle, hurlait comme une folle.

Nëmy entra alors dans la pièce avec dans ses mains un pot en cristal. Elle regarda la scène paniquée

— Qu'est-ce qui…? Puis sans réfléchir une seconde de plus, elle lança aussitôt le vase vers le garçon sans même réfléchir. L'enfant brandit la lame vers elle et des sorts, telles des lames furent projetées vers elle. Nëmy se cacha derrière une colonne en bois massif, mais fût touchée à la jambe. Elle poussa un cria étouffée par le chaos du moment.

— Myria! SORS ! lui cria Lou. Nëmy les vit alors à ce moment-là et traversa la pièce et se précipita vers l'autre jeune fille malgré sa blessure pour l'aider à sortir. Lou était maintenant plus loin avec son frère inconscient. Elle passa le bras d'Erika autour de son cou et tenta de la faire marcher en la soutenant. Harry s'approcha d'elles.

C'est quoi ce délire! s'exclama-t-elle, choquée.

… le plus fort… marmonna Erika.

Quoi?

— _Vous n'irez pas plus loin. _L'enfant parla avec la même voix désincarnée qu'Harry avait entendue dans sa propre tête lorsqu'il avait tenu cette arme.

Une barrière de feu se propagea autour de la pièce en un éclair. Harry et les deux jeunes femmes furent projetés en arrière et Lou protégea son frère en lui servant de bouclier. Sa veste pris soudainement feu, mais il put s'en défaire assez rapidement.

— Je ne vais pas mourir brûlée ici! s'écria maintenant la femme-louve devenue soudainement hystérique. D'un geste brusque, elle poussa l'amie d'Harry et sortit un poignard en argent et se tourna vers Nëmy.

Celle-ci recula en se protégeant le visage avec ses bras. Le coup porté lui entailla les deux avant-bras. Nëmy se courba de douleur et regarda son assaillante avec une totale incompréhension.

— Tu es folle! Qu'est-ce qui…

Puis Nëmy se lança sur l'autre femme et tenta de lui prendre son arme des mains.

— C'est toi qui va crever sale garce!

— Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de m'engueuler pour ça? s'écria Nëmy.

_— Le don du sang! LE DON DU SANG_

Les deux jeunes femmes, les bras dans les airs, en train de se débattre l'une contre l'autre, figèrent sur place et se retournèrent vers l'enfant avec des yeux terrifiés. L'enfant riait d'une voix désincarnée et avait le visage sombre et les yeux comme de la cendre. La possession était complète et donnait froid dans le dos. Ce n'était plus un bambin, mais un ange de la mort.

— NNNNOOOONNNN! cria l'un des deux hommes. L'enfant alors brandi la lame d'Amaruk comme un lasso et attrapa Nëmy par une jambe et la fit tomber durement sur le sol et la tira vers lui. Nëmy tenta de s'accrocher à n'importe quoi. Un bouclier se forma alors juste devant leurs yeux séparant Nëmy des autres. Elle réussit à se libérer en tenant le lasso entre ses mains et se releva avant de tenter de traverser la barrière. Chaque coup qu'elle donnait la brûlait de plus en plus. Erika resta accroupie sur le sol, fixant la jeune fille sans vraiment la voir.

Puis ce fut le néant. Les visions s'arrêtèrent. Harry était couché sur le dos, le visage en sueur.

— Harry? Harry? Tu vas bien ?

Il hocha la tête lourdement. Il entendit le directeur s'approcher à grands pas.  
— Que se passe-t-il dehors? s'exclama Dumbledore, alarmé.  
Harry était sidéré, incapable de penser à autre chose que la scène qu'il venait de voir. Dumbledore posa sa main sur sa tête et le fixa avec des yeux inquiets. Le simple contact de cette main sembla dissiper le brouillard de l'esprit d'Harry. Ce dernier regarda autour de lui. Il était maintenant dans une étrange pièce. Se relevant avec peine, difficilement capable de reprendre son souffle, il regarda autour de lui, bouche bée.

— Qu'est-ce que c'était?

— Un souvenir douloureux vu par les yeux d'un vieil homme.

Harry continua de tourner la tête dans tous les sens. L'urgence de la situation semblait être tombée au deuxième rang dans son esprit.

Chaque mur de l'endroit semblait représenter des images, ou des souvenirs. Le plafond et le plancher même. Mais à qui étaient ces souvenirs ?  
— Pris en chasse… Lou et Erika… Sauvé avec la boîte… dit-il de manière saccadée.  
— Où est-elle ?

— Nous sommes sous la cape, dans un entrepôt.

— Viens, nous avons peu de temps avant qu'ils nous retrouvent.

— Ce ne serait pas plus prudent de…

Mais Dumbledore avait déjà agrippé Harry par l'épaule avec une force surprenante et avait pointé sa baguette vers le plafond. C'est alors que Harry se sentit s'élever dans les airs vers le haut. Lorsqu'il regarda le sol cependant, il constata que ses pieds étaient toujours bien encrés. C'était le plafond qui s'abattait sur eux. Puis, comme une légère brise, il sentit le vent soufflé sur son visage et une nouvelle vision se présenta à son regard. Harry était aux côtés de Dumbledore, dans une sombre forêt. À leurs côtés il y avait Evan et sa fille. Harry se tourna vers eux et vit un sourire radieux sur le visage d'Erika, se dandinant presque comme une petite fille. C'est alors qu'Harry entendit un sifflement sombre.

— _Mes dents dans ta chair… DANS TA CHAIR._

— Répond!

Une voix faible s'éleva alors dans une autre langue et bien qu'Harry n'en comprit aucun mot, il devina le mépris que ressentait cette personne. Et réalisa alors qu'il connaissait cette voix. Il s'élança en avant et tomba sur l'un des souvenirs de Nëmyria Van Tchev qu'il avait tant espéré ne pas voir dans ses propres rêves.

Le cercle des Mangemorts se refermait autour d'une jeune fille attachée à un arbre, les mains liées vers l'arrière à un tronc dont le seul le contact blessait, le corps pendant, exténué. Harry entendait distinctement les sifflements de Nagini tout près de l'arbre. Lucius Malefoy se tenait devant la jeune fille. Dans sa main, il tenait sa baguette d'où une sorte de fouet argenté avait jailli, comme une extension de son bras.

— Petite sotte!

— AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH

L'image se brouilla alors et Harry vit Dumbledore arriver à côté de lui, brandissant sa baguette vers l'image en train de se reformer.  
— Montrez-moi l'autre, dit-il.

L'image se reforma alors, pratiquement identique, à la différence qu'il n'y avait plus personne. On entendit alors un chuchotement et des pas venir de plus loin, vers l'arrière. Deux ombres se faufilaient parmi les arbres.

— Professeur, qui…

Mais Harry n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, qu'une baguette s'illumina et Harry put distinguer clairement les cheveux blonds de Lou Karkaroff. Il avait un énorme bandage au visage et sa plaie saignait visiblement toujours.

— Dépêche, disait-il à l'autre.

— Mais le Maître va s'en rendre compte. Elle ne peut pas se libérer d'elle-même…  
— Il veut voir elle là-bas, alors où est problème ? dit Lou en pointant sa baguette vers l'autre individu. Harry exclama un juron en apercevant les traits irréguliers semblable à un rat de Petter Pettigrow.

— Bien… bien Mr. Karkaroff.

Les deux hommes s'approchèrent de la jeune fille au corps meurtri, suivi par Harry et Dumbledore. Lou prit doucement Nëmy dans ses bras, ce qui surprit grandement Harry, et Peter trancha les liens avec un poignard qu'il avait dans sa poche. La tête de la jeune fille tomba mollement sur l'épaule de Karkaroff, qui fit signe à Peter de faire apparaître un brocart.

Puis l'image se déforma à nouveau avant de faire apparaître la lisière de la Forêt Interdite qu'Harry reconnut immédiatement. Lou et Peter étaient toujours là et tentaient de réveiller la jeune fille avec des sortilèges, mais rien ne fonctionna. Lou prit alors quelque chose dans une poche intérieure de sa cape et le fit respirer à Nëmy qui réagit aussitôt, comme paniquée et se mis à vomir. Les deux hommes reculèrent visiblement dégoûter. Lorsqu'elle recouvra un peu ses esprits, Lou lui donna sa cape et ajouta.

— Écoute attentivement. Entre dans la château que tu vois là-bas, mais ne te fais pas voir. Tu sais ce qu'ils veulent… n'est-ce pas ?Fait-le pour moi.

— Lou… murmura Nëmy piteusement. C'est toi? Pitié ne…

- Tu y seras sécurité. Et je reviendrai chercher toi.

- Laisse-moi m'en aller…s'il-te-plaît. Elle s'agrippa à lui et il la repoussa doucement, mais assurément.

— Fais ce que je te dis Myria, en plaçant sa main contre sa joue.

— Tu reviendras me chercher ?

— Bien sûr…Mais pour l'instant, oublie que tu m'as vue. _Oubliettes!_

Le sort frappa la jeune fille en plein cœur et la fit s'effondrer sur le sol. Elle parut quelque peu confuse durant un moment et les deux hommes en profitèrent pour s'éloigner. Harry hésita durant un moment entre rester avec Nëmy ou les suivre, mais vit Dumbledore qui tourna déjà les talons et leur emboîta le pas.

— Professeur, dit-il après l'avoir rejoint, non sans jeter plusieurs fois des regards par-dessus son épaule, je pensais que cette boîte montrait les souvenirs d'Evan Karkaroff, pourquoi pouvons-nous voir celui-ci.

— Plusieurs raisons… Entre autres si le père a volé un souvenir à son fils, ou si… Il s'interrompra et lui fit signe de se taire.

— Vous la manipuler… s'indigna Peter. Elle est éprise de vous, ça se voit !

Le jeune homme se mit à rire. Son rire était froid aux oreilles d'Harry.

— Et ? Tu as fait bien pire il me semble Queudver?

Il entendit alors Dumbledore soupirer, puis ce dernier brandit sa baguette et fit disparaître cette vision. Et avec cette même sensation de brise, ils furent de nouveau dans la pièce entourée d'images.

Repensant aux souvenirs qu'il venait de voir, Harry poussa un cri de rage. Comment pouvait-on être aussi cruel ? Comment pouvait-on abuser de la confiance de quelqu'un de la sorte? Il avait vu trop de souvenirs qu'il ne comprenait pas. Non, c'était la nature des gens qu'il ne comprenait pas.

— Essayons de trouver un moyen pour sortir, dit Dumbledore.


	33. Mot Hystérique De l'Auteure

_**Mot hystérique de l'auteure**_

J,aime ma sœur !

Vous savez pourquoi ?

Parce que c'est ma sœur ?

Euh…Oui y'a ça… mais quoi d'autre ?

Elle a une patience d'ange, car elle se tape toute la correction de ta fic ?

Oui mais encore ?

Elle trouve les gros bogues dans tes histoires?

OUI!

Et bien voilà, je soupais tranquillement dans un sympa resto avec une de mes charmantes sœurs adorées, lorsque cette dernière me pose la question qui allait faire en sorte que je fais désormais de l'insomie.

POURQUOI NEMYRIA SERAIT-T-ELLE UNE QUELQUE CHOSE PLUTÔT QU'UNE QUELQUE CHOSE?

(Je ne veux pas dire le push aux autres, mais ceux qui ont lu chapitre 28 vont comprendre, et les étoiles ne fonctionne pas sur ce site)

AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!

Je devais expliquer sa situation familiale et je ne l'ai jamais fait TT

Donc voici un bout qui sera prochainement rajouté au chapitre 20 : La Ronde Des Questions TT

Harry attend avec appréhension le moment où il devrait faire face à Lucius Malefoy pour l'Audition. Il tue le temps comme il peut….

Puis ce fut au tour de Ginny. Terrifiée, elle dit au revoir aux autres avant de suivre un vieux sorcier maigrichon, ayant une longue barbe grise et une démarche difficile.

Ne sachant trop quoi faire pour passer le temps et tenter d'effacer cette sensation de brûlure qu'il ressentait dans l'estomac, Harry tenta de comprendre le sujet de conversation entre Percy et Bill Weasley.

- Igor Van Tchev nous a confirmé qu'il serait présent, dit Percy. J'espère ne pas avoir fait une bêtise en l'informant.

- Quelqu'un a été envoyé chez elle ? demanda Bill.

- Oui, répondit Percy en fouillant une pile de parchemins. La confirmation est par ici. Ah ! la voilà ! Mais…Mais cela a pris des heures avant que le message ne soit livré ! Il faudra que je demande des explications à Conner.

- Ne cherrrche pas trrrop loin Perrrcy… C'est de Bénétite Van Tchev dont il est question ici, n'oublie pas, répondit Viktor avec un rire froid. Il était demeuré dans le fond de la pièce, le visage pointant vers la fenêtre de la tour.

- C'est tout de même de sa petite fille dont il est question, s'exclama Bill.

- Mon oncle Igorrrr est son fils aîné, et cela n'a pas empêché ma grande tante de le rrrrenier… Alors imagine ce qu'elle ressent face à sa petite fille adoptive …

Harry se redressa sur son siège. Avait-t-il bien entendu ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dis Viktor ?

Ce dernier se retourna et sembla tout à coup mal à l'aise et plus gauche.

- Elle ne vous l'avait pas rrraconter ça ? demanda Viktor, surpris.

- Non… insista Harry.

- Hum… et bien… Mon oncle Igorrr et ma tante Lara ne pouvaient pas avoirrr d'enfant….Donc…

Harry sourit.

- Ils ont adopté une petite sorcière. C'est mignon…

Viktor eut un sourire difficile et s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Cela n'a pas été une nouvelle acceuillis à brrras ouverrts dans la famille. Mais chez moi, ils étaient les bienvenus.

- Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que ton oncle a été renié avant cela… demanda subtilement Harry.

Viktor lui sourit à son tour.

- Tu as rrraison. Mon Oncle Igorrr avait un don pour les métamorphoses…Et avait même un au stage d'été au Ministère… Brref, il était l'enfant chérrrit de sa mèrrre…Jusqu'à ce qu'il se détourrrne complètement de la magie... Pourrr des rrraisons qu'il n'a jamais expliquer… Cela fait très longtemps… Puis, lorrrsqu'il a adopté Nëmyrrria, il est rrrevenu au Déparrrtement des Mystèrrres, peu de temps avant de mourrrirrr.

- Avoir Nëmy l'a réconcilié avec la magie en quelque sorte.

- Oui, je crrrois

- Vous croyez que Dobby va venir témoigner ? demanda Hermione qui semblait avoir enfin émergé de ses pensées. Elle n'avait visiblement pas suivi la conversation.

Bill Weasley se tourna vers elle, l'air de chercher la réponse.

Voilà... Encore Milles pardons


	34. ANNEXE 1: Glossaire

_**Annexe 1**_

**_Glossaire Des Nouveaux Termes Et Personnages_**

**Alice Poissondoret**: Personnage Principale de la potterfiction '' Le Mystère De la Source '' écrit par Reveanne. Femme aux pouvoirs étranges qu'Hermione et sa cousine Isaanne rencontrent au moment de l'Attaque. Harry l'apercevra aussi un jour…

**Amélie Mignère**: Démontologue Française et spécialiste des Transfert De Magie. Invitée à Poudlard après l'explosion de la tour Sud, elle doit préparer son mariage via cheminée. On organise une grande exposition d'armes magiques la veille de Noël pour son arrivée.

**Ani Steinberg**: Dernière disparue de la liste avant la discussion avec Mr Figg.

**Attaque (L')**: 14 Juillet 1995 : Les Mangemorts et d'autres créatures magiques attaquent le Chemin de Traverse, détruisant des immeubles, tuant et kidnappant certains membres de la communauté Magique. Cette partie de l'histoire est plus activement décris dans le chapitre 23 du Mystère De La Source, créée et écrire par Reveanne.

**Balafré (Le)**: Evan Karkaroff, frère cadet de Igor Karkaroff. Chef des Loups De Pasenghorof et Mangemort. Père de Narhaza, Roudane, Erika et Lou Karkaroff.  
Propriétaire de La Gueule Du Loup.

**Bénédite Van Tchev**: Grand-mère adoptive de Nëmyria. Celle-ci l'a prise sous son toit alors que la jeune fille était âgée de 5 ans, à contre coeur. Elle a renié son fils aîné Igor, car celui-ci a épousé une Moldue.

**Black Falls**: Village Moldu où Harry fait la rencontre de Nëmyria. Cachette de Voldemort, selon les rumeurs.

**Brian**: Ami de Nëmyria, souvent habillé en prêtre. Il aide cette dernière à se sauver des Mangemorts.

**Démons**: Créatures Magiques ayant presque disparus de la surface de la terre. Leur nombre s'accroît en moment de Guerre et de Famine. Leur origine remonte à la nuit des temps.

**Akumas** : Sorciers ayant subit un ou plusieurs puissants Transferts Magiques. Ils supportent des combinaisons de magie trop forte pour leurs capacités physiques et magiques. Ils se transforment donc en créatures semblables à celles qui les a engendrées, mais deviennent plus puissant, dû à leurs pouvoirs dits Humain. On les appelle aussi les Sorciers Sans Ame.

**Hanyo**: Créatures hybride né d'un Démon et d'un humain.

**Oni** : Démon d'apparence Animale

**Youkai**: Démon d'apparence Humanoïde. Créatures moins discernables et plus viles que les Oni, par leur avantage à engendrer la confiance, dû à leur apparence semblable à celle de l'humain. On les dit presque immortels.

**Détentium**: Au sommet de la Tour du Minstère. Endroit où l'on détient les prisonniers avant que ceux-ci comparaissent devant le Grand Conseil. Il est gardé par les Transites.

**Elrik McCald (Goshfield)**: Ancien Relationniste Moldu, il travaillera comme Transite pour le compte du Ministère Britannique. Sera kidnappé au moment de l'Attaque.

**Eric Corian**: Enfant de six ans qui a trouvé la mort deux ans auparavant alors que Nëmyria, Lou et Érika effectuaient le vol de la Lame D'Amaruk dans sa demeure.

**Erika Karkaroff**: Benjamine de la famille âgée de 22 ans. Ex Coéquipière de Nëmyria. Nous n'en savons pas plus sur elle jusqu'à maintenant.

**Êtres de Magie Noires**: Être portant le manteau du mal. Toutes personnes pouvant être considérés comme l'ennemi de Poudlard et portant la Marque des Ténèbres activement.

**Éveil (Potion d')**: Potion stimulant toutes les fonctions du corps pour permettre à celui qui en consomme de demeurer éveillé alors que le corps réclame le repos absolu.

**Extraction (Sort d')**: Sort permettant à celui qui le pratique de savoir si une personne a été soumis à un sort quelconque, sauf sous dissimulation.

**Fourmis Maléfiques**: Voir Reine Des Sable.

**Florias**: Pâte aux propriétés magiques fabriquée par les Êtres De l'Eau, capable d'extraire toutes traces de poisons d'une plaie ouvertes.

**Fusion**: Survient lorsque deux sorts de même puissance entre en contact l'un avec l'autre. Ces derniers s'entrechoquent et s'englobent mutuellement, causant une onde de choc proportionnel à la puissance des sorts en action.

**Gele-O**: Invention de Fred et George, congelant celui qui en mâche.

**Grifflon** : Tigre argenté. Ils sont dotés de puissants pouvoirs magiques et sont attirés par les objets métalliques.

**Grilles de Réclusion**: Grille de Feu Transparent permettant de calmer les ardeurs des prisonniers d'Azkaban turbulents.

**Henri Figgs**: Pattenrond. Époux de Mrs Figg et Gardien du Secret de Harry.

**Igor Van Tchev**: Père adoptif de Nëmyria. Celui-ci a été tué dans le département des Mystères Bulgare il y a plus de 14 ans. Fantôme de Durmstrang.

**Isaanne**: Cousine d'Hermione. Elle explorait le Chemin de Traverse avec Hermione, lorsqu'elle fut attaquée par un Mangemort et sombra dans un coma magique. Présentement à Saint-Mangouste.

**Kaho Chang**: Cousin de Cho Chang. Minuscule sorcier de première année. Il veilla Harry lorsque ce dernier se remettait d'une attaque de Griflons.

**Kipas**: Arme magiques utilisés par les chasseurs de Démons et autres spécialistes pour neutraliser les créatures maléfiques. Envois une énergie magiques proportionnelles à l'énergie de l'être à l'intérieur du champ de force.

**Lame D'Amaruk**: Puissante Arme possédée qui, contrôlée par une Pierres de Puissance, principalement celle de Karnak, rend invincible celle qui la manie.

**Lara Steinberg**: Mère adoptive de Nëmyria et épouse de Igor Van Tchev. Elle est mort quelques temps avant le père de Nëmyria, pour cause de maladie. Cette femme était une Moldue

**Larpskendia Skalenda**: Neveux de Roudane Karkaroff. Jeune garçon de 15 ans, aux cheveux dorés et aux yeux violets, sauf en présence de Nëmyria. Il aidera cette dernière ainsi que Harry et les autres dans plusieurs situations.

**Livre Rouge (le)**: Livre de Magie Noir qu'Harry retrouve un jour dans son sac et lui apprend d'étonnantes chose à propos des Démons et sur lui-même.

**Livre Sans Age (le)**: Livre dans lequel les nouveaux préfets inscrivent leur noms, devenant ainsi gardiens de la promesse éternelle de l'école: _Reste fidèle à toi-même et à ceux qui t'aident et te protègent, tu auras ainsi leur bénédiction en retour._

**Lou Karkaroff**: Loup Blanc. Chef des Loups dans la Forêt Interdite, âgé de 21 ans. Frère d'Erika et demi Frère de Roudane et de Narhaza. Il est celui qui attaqua Nëmyria en septembre et entra dans le domaine de Poudlard, pour produire un sort d'Extraction qui a causé la destruction de la Tour Sud, près de la l'entrée.

**Loups De Pasenghorof** : Loups Garous ayant embrassé le Saut Du Mal. Ces créatures ont la faculté de se transformer en Loups Garous lorsqu'ils le désirent. En d'autres termes, ce sont des Animagus Non Déclarés qui contaminent ceux qu'ils choisissent.

Ces créatures ne sont pas reconnus par le Ministère de la Magie et font partie des légendes urbaines.

**Luma**: Démon de grande taille et assistant d'Amélie Mignère. Silencieux de nature, il a une voix mystique, grave et enivrante. Faisant plus de 2.50 m et étant pourvu de griffes impressionnantes, il est pourtant très tranquille. Harry le prendra pour un Détraqueur, mais il n'en est rien.

**Maîtres du Sortilège**: Descendants de Griffondor.

**Mangores ailés**: Écureuils Rouges Volants Magiques. Leurs poils servent à la fabrication de tassement de protection.

**Ménaline**: Crème ayant la propriété de rendre aveugle momentanément. Contre-indiqué pour les Sorciers et les Moldus. Souvent utilisé pour le transport des Dragons.

**Mokona**: Rares créature s'apparentant aux Lapins et au ballon de plage. Animal pouvant générés des ondes magiques permettant aux Sorciers issus de pays différents, de se comprendre.

**Murus** **(Sort)**: Sort de protection frontal. Forme un mur transparent.

**Narhaza Karkaroff**: Fille aînée de Evan Karkaroff et mère de Larpskendia. Elle a 33 ans et ne s'est jamais mêlé des histoires familiales.

**Nëmyria Nephlite**: Voleuse Bulgare de 19 ans et cousine éloignée de Viktor

**Van Tchev**Krum. Envoyé à Poudlard pour des raisons occultes, elle deviendra la principale suspecte des événements étranges qui se produiront.

**Œil Qui Voit Tout (Potion de l')**: Permet a celui qui en boit de voir a travers toutes les surfaces durant un cours laps de temps.

**Omrilopètre**: Plante médicinales entrant dans la composions du Véritasérum et combattant les Amnésies les plus profondes

**Ordre**: Classification des pouvoirs

**Troisième Ordre** : Applicable à la plupart des Sorciers. Les hommes entrant dans cette catégorie possèdent une magie qui leur est propre.

**Deuxième Ordre**: Sorcier faisant partie intégrante de la magie. Ils supportent un pouvoir qui ne leur appartient pas et change leur nature et peuvent à la limite, les tuer.

**Premier Ordre** : Les Sorciers Créateurs

**Panthère (La)**: Criminelle travaillant dans le domaine du vol et des mauvais sort, qui se joua des autorités durant près de 4 ans, avant d'être arrêtée et envoyée en centre correctionnel. Sa technique de travail consistait à voler un objet et à laisser l'empreinte de plusieurs griffes sur le lieu du crime. Empreinte représentant le nombre de jours entre ses intrusions dans l'immeuble ou la maison, pour y ramener l'objet ensorcelé…

**Pete Leweek**: Obliator ayant déjà travaillé en Roumanie. Kidnappé par les Mangemorts.

**Pierres de Karnak** : Une des Pierres de Puissances contrôlant la Lame d'Amaruk.

**Polychaînon**: Ficelle magiques capable de prendre toutes formes nécessaires à son propriétaire par la simple pensé de celui-ci.

**Priorium Incantatem**: Sorts faisant appelle directement à la Terre Mère. Ils sont très durs à contrôler.

Aquim : l'Eau

Ferris : Feu

Tersa : Terre

Ear : Air

Attila : La Foudre.

Le plus puissant de tous. Deux sorciers doivent l'invoquer en même temps, car il fait appel à plus de un élément.

**Professeur Chang**: La Vieille Dame de la Forêt, Grand-mère de Cho Chang

**(Yomei Chang)**et de Kaho Chang et nouveau Professeur de Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal.

**Protego**: Sort générant un bouclier.

**Raares**: Créatures Feuillus dont les feuilles ont d'étonnantes propriétés de guérisons. Par contre, ils sont protégés par un robuste syndicat, alors l'utilisation de ces plantes est très restreintes.

**Reine Des Sables**: Fourmis se nourrissant de chair.

**Roudane Karkaroff**: Demi frère de Lou et d'Erika, âgé de 28 ans. Il s'agit d'un Cracmol qui s'est introduit dans l'école sous l'apparence de Ron Weasley pour espionner Harry et voler la Lame D'Amaruk.

**Sayter**: Chef de l'ancien Clan de Loup Garou auquel appartenait Remus Lupin. Il se cache quelque part, mais personne ne sait vraiment où.

**Sortilèges Primaires**: Traduction du Latin. Aussi appellés Sortilèges Supérieurs. Voir Priorium Incantatem

**Sortilèges Supérieurs**: Voir Priorium Incantatem

**Transferts Magiques**: Combat magique intérieur qui survient lors de tous contacts consanguin entre créatures ou sorts non compatibles. Pour le contrer, le receveur doit avoir une puissance magique supérieur à la magie transmise. Pour les sorciers, ces transferts sont dangereux, car ils peuvent amenés à la perte complète et permanente de l'âme. Un premier transfert contrôlé modifie la nature du sorcier et le transforme en Sorcier de Deuxième Ordre. Un Transfert Total supérieur aux capacités du receveur, transforme celui-ci en Akuma, ou pire, peut causer sa mort. Plusieurs Transfert sont considérés comme mortels, comme les coups de griffes de Dragons, les morsures d'ancien Vampires, de Démons ou encore la possession de certaines armes Elfiques.

**Transites**: Gardien des Portes. Ce sont eux qui surveillent tout les accès Ministériel magiques et autres.

**Yorgi Van Tchev**: Vieux garçon vivant toujours avec ma mère. Spécialiste des Disparitions. Il ressent pour sa nièce, la même aversion que la Vieille Dame ressent face à sa petite fille adoptive.


	35. ANNEXE 2: La Liste Des Disparus

**_Liste des Disparitions_**

26 Juin 1995 _ Frank Moroz, Langue de Plomb, Angleterre, Sorcier_

27 Juin 1995 Philippe Doold, propriétaire d'un bar de Manchester, Angleterre, Moldu

1er Juillet 1995 Peter Henrik, Prêtre, Norvège, Moldus-Sorcier

4 Juillet 1995 Allan Thompson, Historien, Angleterre, Moldu

7 Juillet 1995 Andrea Green, jeune fille de 14 ans, Angleterre, Moldue

9 Juillet 1995 _ Pete Leweek, Oubliator, Angleterre, Sorcier_

14 Juillet 1995_ Elrik McCald, Relationniste Moldus, Transite, Angleterre CT, Sorcier_

15 Juillet 1995 Aleksandr Mikhailovich, Centre d'Hébergement, Bulgarie Moldu

_17 Juillet 1995 Corine Agota, vendeuse, Bulgarie Moldue_

_17 Juillet 1995 Zoltan Tamas, Professeur d'escrime, Bulgarie Moldu_

19 Juillet 1995 Mahir, Cuisinier, Turquie Moldu

22 Juillet 1995 Sophia Spanila, Logueuse, Grèce Moldue

23 Juillet 1995 Orion Andreas, Chauffeur de Taxi, Grèce Moldu

24 Juillet 1995 Sébastien Duransa, Propriétaire d'une Épicerie Grèce Moldu

26 Juillet 1995 Fan Berisha, Albanie, Coiffeuse Moldue

28 Juillet 1995 Mikel Kaniki Religieux, Albanie Moldu

31 Juillet 1995 Aleksander Milanovic, Policier, Serbie Moldu

1 Août 1995 Doni Ivanov Policier, Bulgarie Moldu

_2 Août 1995 Ida Sobolev Transite, Bulgarie Sorcière_

_6 Août 1995 Izsak Helbert, Étudiant, Roumanie, Moldu_

6 Août 1995 Ani Steinberg, Étudiante, Frontière Bulgano/Roumaine, Moldue

**17 Aout 1995****Mondingus Fletcher, Kent, Angleterre Sorcier**

_NOTE: _

_Itallique : Retrouvé mort en date du 15 décembre 1995_

Peter Henrik: Il a renoncé à la magie en accomplissant ses vœux.

**Surligné** : Retrouvé vivant


	36. ANNEXE 3: Les Dates Importantes

**ANNEXE #3 **

**Dates importantes**

**Juin 1995**

2e moitié Retour Du Seigneur Des Ténèbres. Mort de Cédric Diggory

26 Juin Disparition de la Langue de Plomb, Frank Moroz

**Juillet 1995**

14 Juillet 1995 L'Attaque sur le Chemin de Traverse.Libération de Nëmyria Nephlite Van Tchev.

31 Juillet 1995 Arrivé de la Tante Marge.

**Août 1995**

6-7 Août Départ de Harry avec Errol.

7 Août 1995 Rencontre entre Harry et Yomei Chang, la Vieille Dame de la Forêt de Black Falls

11-12 Août1995 Départ d'Harry en bus, et rencontre avec Nëmyria.

12 Août 1995 Arrivé chez Hermione.

18 Août 1995 Départ vers Poudlard avec Hermione et Mrs Figg. Rencontre avec Mr Figg.

**Septembre 1995  
**

1er Septembre 1995 Début de l'année. Ginny rencontre Nëmyria lors du Banquet.

**Octobre 1995  
**

24 Octobre 1995 Vol de L'Épée de Griffondor.

31/1er Nov 1995 Découverte de Nëmyria dans les Tours Secondaires.

**Novembre 1995  
**

23 Novembre 1995 Lucius Malefoy se présente à l'école. Arrestation de Nëmyria.

**Décembre 1995  
**

4 Décembre 1995 Visite à Azkaban. Audition.

7 Décembre 1995 Procès.

15 Décembre 1995 Pseudo-match Griffondor/ Serpentard. Explosion de la tour Sud.

17 Décembre 1995 Harry revoit Nëmyria et Dobby près des Ruines.

18 Décembre 1995 Arrivé de la Démontologue, Amélie Mignère à Poudlard.

24 Décembre 1995 L'exposition d'Amélie Mignère.

25 Décembre 1995 Retour de Remus et Sirius. Départ de la famille Weasley et d'Hermione.

26 Décembre 2005 Départ de Nëmyria Nephlite Van Tchev pour Beaux-Bâtons.

**Janvier 1996**

3 Janvier 1996 Harry Potter et Albus Dumbledore se rendent à Durmstrang, en Bulgarie


	37. ANNEXE 4: Ligne Du Temps

**ANNEXE #4 **

**Ligne du temps**

**1920 **Naissance de Minerva McGonagall

**1926** Naissance de Tom Elvis Jedusor

**1929** Naissance de Rubeus Hagrid

**1931** Arrivé de Minerva McGonagall à Poudlard

**1937** Arrivé de Tom Elvis Jedusor à Poudlard

**1940** Arrivé de Rubeus Hagrid à Poudlard

**1941** Ouverture de la Chambre des Secrets

**1942** Mort de Mimi (entre 11 et 15 ans) Création du Journal De Tom Elvis Jedusor. Renvois de Rubeus Hagrid

**1943 **Tom Elvis Jedusor quitte Poudlard. Mort de la Famille Jedusor à Little Hangleton

**1944** Dumbledore bat le Mage Noir Grindelwald

**FIN 40 **Naissance d'Arthur et Molly Weasley

**1954** Naissance de Lucius Malefoy

**1956** Minerva McGonagall devient Professeur à Poudlard

**1958-59** Naissance de Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrow, Sirius Black, Lily Evan, James Potter et Severus Rogue

**1961** Naissance de Roudane Karkaroff

**1962** Naissance de Bartimius Croupton Jr

**1965** Arrivé de Lucius Malefoy à Poudlard

**1970** Retour de Tom Elvis Jedusor sous le nom de LORD VOLDEMORT. Arrivé des Maraudeurs à Poudlard

**DÉBUT 70** Dumbledore devient Directeur de Poudlard et fonde l'Ordre du Phénix

**1971** Naissance de Bill Weasley

**1972** Transformation d'Evan Karkaroff (38) Il quitte l'Angleterre

**1973** Naissance de Charlie Wesley. Arrivé de Bartimius Croupton Jr à Poudlard

**1974** Naissance d'Erika et de Lou Karkaroff

**1976** Naissance de Percy, de Pénéloppe Deauclair, d'Olivier Dubois et de Nëmyria Nephlite Van Tchev.

**1977** Naissance de Viktor Krum, Cedric Diggory, Angelina Johnson

**1978** Naissance de Fred et George Weasley ( 1/04/78), de Lee Jordan

**1979** Naissance de Cho Chang

**1979/80** Trelawney obtient le poste de Professeur de Divination

**1980** Naissance d'Harry Potter( 31/07/80), de Ronald Weasley (1/03/80), d'Hermione Granger( 19 /09 / 80 ), Drago Malefoy, de Neville Longdubat ( 30/07/80), Larpskendia Skalenda et cie….

**1981** Naissance de Ginny Weasley. Adoption de Nëmyria par Bénédite Van Tchev, Disparition de Voldemort, mort de Lily et James Potter.( 31 OCTOBRE ) Disparition de Peter Pettigrow. Arrestation de Sirius Black Et Bartimius Croupton Jr

**1982** Arrivé de Bill Weasley à Poudlard

**1983 **Arrivé de Chalie Wealey Poudlard

**1989** Arrivé de Fred et George Weasley, ainsi que Lee Jordan à Poudlard. Rencontre entre Nëmyria et Lou Karkaroff

**1991** Arrivé d'Harry Potter à Poudlard. Mort Du Professeur Quirrel

**1992** Attaque d'enfants d'origine moldu. Apparition de Tom Elvis Jedusor. Arrivé de Ginny à Poudlard.

**1993** Mort de la famille Corian( Eric.) Arrestation de Nëmyria Nephlite Van Tchev. Sirius Black s'évade d'Azkaban.

**1994-95** Tenu du Tournoi Des Trois Sorciers. Mort de Cedric Diggory. Retour de Voldemort

**1995-1996 **Arrivé de Nëmyria Nephlite Van Tchev. Vol de l'Épée de Griffondor, destruction du bouclier de Poudlard, venu du nouveau Maître Du Sortilège

**Minerva McGonagall 75 ans**

**Tom Elvis Jedusor 69 ans**

**Rubeus Hagrid 66 ans**

**Lucius Malefoy 41 ans**

**Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrow et Severus Rogue 36 ans**

**Roudane Karkaroff 34 ans**

**Bill Weasley 24 ans**

**Charlie Weasley 23 ans**

**Lou et Erika Karkaroff 21 ans**

**Percy Weasley, Olivier Dubois, Pénéloppe Deauclair, Nëmyria Nephlite Van Tchev 19 ans**

**Cedric Diggory, Angelina Johnson et Viktor Krum 18 ans**

**Fred et George Weasley, Lee Jordan 17 ans**

**Cho Chang 16 ans**

**Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Neville Longdubat, Drago Malfoy 15 ans**

**Ginny Weasley 14 ans**

Référence : _**Harry Potter Et L'Ordre Du Phénix**_ et mon imagination pour le reste

:-P


	38. ANNEXE 5: Codes GénicoMagiques

_**ANNEXE #5**_

_**Les Codes Magico-Génétique**_

**La Magie n'est pas une science abstraite. Elle existe physiquement et se retrouve dans l'ordre des énergies. Elle est de se fait même transférable.**

**Les gens capables de ressentir et d'utiliser cette énergie, s'appellent les Sorciers. Ce don pour la Magie s'hérite des parents au même titre que le code génétique humain ou animal, à la différence que dans certain cas, que nous appelons RR.**

**Ce code tient compte de deux lettres, chacune issues de l'un des parents.**

**Trois codes définissent l'ensemble magio-humain sont :**

**M : Magie**

**A : Anti-Magie**

**R : Réceptif**

**La Magie est un gène dominant que peu de gens possèdent.**

**L'Anti-Magie est un gène récessif très répandu dans la collectivité Moldus**

**La Réceptivité est également très répandu chez les Moldus, mais peu seront apte à devenir sorciers**

**Types de Sorciers :**

**Sang-Pures : (MM, MA)**

**Sorciers de ligné inconnu : (MM, MA, MR)**

**Cracmol- Moldu( RA,RR, AA)**

**RR : Enfant issu de famille Moldue, deviendra du type MM s'il reçoit un transfert de magie adéquate, telle la morsure d'une créature magiques, sorts, don de magie par un sorcier, etc.**

**RA : Moldu '' plus réceptif'' à la magie. Ils la ressentent, mais ne peuvent devenir sorciers de quelques manières que ce soit.**

**AA : Moldu**

**L'avantage des unions Sorciers-Moldu, non reconnu par la communauté à ce jour, est la possibilité d'avoir un enfant RR, car ce dernier pourra devenir du type MM. Cela sauvegarde la Magie et la régénère. L'union entre Sorciers dit de Sang Pure, appauvrie l'héritage Magique à long terme, car plusieurs lignées se finissent par des Moldus du type AA**

** Tableau des Probabilités en format Excel, disponible auprès de l'auteure **


	39. ANNEXE 6: La Table Des Proportions

_**ANNEXE #5a**_

_**Tableau Des Proportions**_

**Origine connue**

( Voir plus bas pour l'origine inconnue)

**GR A : SORCIER ''SANG PUR''**

**GR B : SORCIER D'ORIGINE MOLDUE**

**GR C : MOLDU/CRACMOL**

Si la Mère est du Gr **A** et de type:** MM**

Père **A** **MM **engendrent : **MM ** Sorciers à 100

Père A **MA** engendrent : **MM-MA** Sorciers à 100

Père B **MM **engendrent : **MM** Sorciers à 100

Père B **MA** engendrent : **MM-MA** Sorciers à 100

Père B **MR **engendrent : **MM-MA** Sorciers à 100

Père C **RR** engendrent : **MR** Sorciers à 100

Père C **RA** engendrent : **MR-MA** Sorciers à 100

Père C **AA** engendrent : **MA** Sorciers à 100

Si la Mère est du Gr **A** et de type: **MA**

Père A **MM **engendrent : **MM-MA** Sorciers à 100

Père A **MA **engendrent : **MM-MA-AA** Sorciers à 100

Père B **MM **engendrent : **MM-MA** Sorciers à 100

Père B **MA **engendrent : **MM-MA-AA** Sorciers à 100

Père B **MR **engendrent : **MM-MA-MR-RA** Sorciers à 75

Moldu à 25

Père C **RR **engendrent : **MR-MA** Sorciers à 100

Père C **RA **engendrent : **MR-MA-RA-AA** Sorciers à 50

Moldu à 50

Père C **AA **engendrent : **MA-AA** Sorciers à 50

Moldu à 50

Si la Mère est du Gr **B **et de type: **MM**

Père A **MM** engendrent : **MM** Sorciers à 100

Père A **MA **engendrent : **MM-MA** Sorciers à 100

Père B **MM** engendrent :**MM** Sorciers à 100

Père B **MA **engendrent : **MM-MA** Sorciers à 100

Père B **MR** engendrent : **MM-MA** Sorciers à 100

Père C **RR** engendrent :**MR** Sorciers à 100

Père C **RA** engendrent : **MR-MA** Sorciers à 100

Père C **AA** engendrent :**MA** Sorciers à 100

Si la Mère est du Gr **B** et de type: **MA**

Père A **MM** engendrent : **MM-MA** Sorciers à 100

Père A **MA** engendrent : **MM-MA-AA** Sorciers à 100

Père B **MM **engendrent : **MM-MA ** Sorciers à 100

Père B **MA** engendrent : **MM-MA-AA** Sorciers à100

Père B **MR **engendrent : **MM-MA-MR-RA** Sorciers à 75

Moldu à 25

Père C **RR **engendrent : **MR-MA** Sorciers à 100

Père C **RA **engendrent : **MR-MA-RA-AA** Sorciers à 50

Moldu à 50

Père C **AA **engendrent : **MA-AA** Sorciers à 50

Moldu à 50

Si la Mère est du Gr **B** et de type: **MR**

Et le Père est du GrA et de type: **MM **engendrent : **MM-MR** Sorciers à 100

Père A **MA **engendrent : **MM-MA-MR-RA** Sorciers à 75

Moldu à 25

Père B **MM** engendrent : **MM-MR** Sorciers à 100

Père B **MA**engendrent : **MM-MA-MR-RA** Sorciers à 75

Moldu à 25

Père B **MR** engendrent : **MM-MA-MR-RA** Sorciers à 75

Moldu à 25

Père C **RR** engendrent : **MR-RR** Sorciers de 75 à 100

Moldu de 0 à 25

Père C **RA ** ngendrent : **MR-MA-RR-RA **Sorciers de 50 à 75

Moldu de25 à 50

Père C **AA **engendrent : **MR-RA** Sorciers à 50

Moldu à 50

**CAS 1 : Le parent n'a pas reçu suffisamment de Magie pour devenir Sorcier**

Si la Mère est du Gr **C** et de type: **RR1**

Père A **MM **engendrent :**MR** Sorciers à 100

Père A **MA **engendrent : **MR-RA** Sorciers à 50

Moldu à 50

Père B **MM **engendrent : **MR** Sorciers à 100

Père B **MA **engendrent : **MR-RA** Sorciers à 50

Moldu 50

Et le Père est du Gr **B **et de type:**MR **engendrent : **MR-RR** Sorciers de 75 à 100

Moldu de 0 à 25

Père C **RR **engendrent : **MR-RR** Sorciers de 75 à100

Moldu de 0 à 25

Père C **RA **engendrent : **RR-RA** Sorciers à 0 à 50

Moldu à 50 à 100

Père C **AA** engendrent : **RA** Moldus à 100

**CAS 2 : Le parent est devenu sorcier (Passage de RR à MM)**

Si la Mère est du Gr **C** et de type: **RR2**

Père A **MM** engendrent : **MM** Sorciers à 100

Père A **MA** engendrent : **MM-MA** Sorciers à 100

Père B **MM **engendrent : **MM** Sorciers à 100

Père B **MA** engendrent : **MM-MA** Sorciers à 100

Père B **MR **engendrent : **MM-MA** Sorciers à 100

Père C **RR **engendrent : **MR** Sorciers à 100

Père C **RA **engendrent : **MR-MA** Sorciers à 100

Père C **AA** engendrent : **MA** Sorciers à 100

Si la Mère est du Gr **C** et de type: **RA**

Père A **MM **engendrent : **MR-MA** Sorciers à 100

Père A **MA **engendrent : **MR-MA-RA-AA**Sorciers à 50

Moldu à 50

Père B **MM** engendrent : **MR-MA** Sorciers à 100

Père B **MA** engendrent : **MR-MA-RA-AA** Sorciers à 50

Moldu à 50

Père B **MR** engendrent:**MR-MA-RR-AA **Sorciers de 50 à 75

Moldu de25 à 50

Père C **RR** engendrent : **RR-RA** Sorciers de 0 à 50

Moldu de 50 à 100

Père C **RA **engendrent : **RR-RA-AA** Sorciers de 0 à 25

Moldu de 75 à 100

Père C **AA **engendrent : **RA-AA** Moldus à 100

Si la Mère est du Gr **C** et de type: **AA**

Père A **MM **engendrent : **AUCUN**

Père A **MA **engendrent : **AA** Moldus à 100

Et le Père **B ** **MM **engendrent : **AUCUN**

Père B **MA **engendrent : **AA** Moldus à 100

Père B **MR** engendrent : _**RA**_ Moldus Moyen

Père C **RR** engendrent : _**RA**_ Moldus faible

Père C **RA** engendrent : _**RA**_-**AA** Moldus de 60 à 100

Père C **AA **engendrent : **RA-AA** Moldus à 100

_**Origine Inconnue**_

Mère **SORCIÈRE**, Père **SORCIER** engendrent

**SORCIERS** de type MM (4/9) MA (2/9) MR (2/9) donc de **8/9 à 11/12**

**(88. 89 à 91.67 ) **

**MOLDUS** de type RR (1/36) RA (1/18) AA (1/36) donc de **1/12 à 1/9 **

(**8.33 à 11.11 )**

Mère **SORCIÈRE**, Père **MOLDU **engendrent

**SORCIERS** de type MM (0) MA (1/3) MR (1/3) donc de **2/3 à ¾**

**(66.67 À 75 )**

**MOLDUS** de type RR (1/12) RA(1/6) AA (1/12) donc de **1/4 à 1/3**

**(25 À 33.33 )**

Mère **MOLDUE,** Père **SORCIER** engendrent :

**SORCIERS** de type MM (0) MA (1/9) MR (1/3) donc de **4/9 À 19/36 **

**(44.44 À 52.78 )**

_MORTS_ (5/8) **AVORTEMENTS : 27.78 **  
**MOLDUS** de type RR (1/12) RA (1/9) AA (1/12) donc de **7/36 À 5/18**

**(19.44 À 27.78 )**

**  
**

Mère **MOLDUE**, Père **MOLDU** engendrent :

**SORCIERS** de type MM (0) MA (0) MR (0) donc de **0 À ¼ **

**(0 À 25 )**

**MOLDUS **de type RR (1/4) RA (1/2) AA (1/4) donc de **¾ À 1/1**

**(75 À 100 )**


	40. Gros Remerciments ! Le retour !

Gros remerciments!

Salutation !

Cela faisait quelques temps que j'y songeais et voilà, je me lance ! Je remet à jour une partie de mes remerciements ! Parce que je vous dois bien cela chers amis lecteurs !

MÉLANIE ! Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ? Pitié ? Oui sans doute. Si tu savais le nombres de désastres que tu as su m'éviter ou bien toutes les inspirations que tu m'as donné. Je te dois tellement ! Et là je ne parle pas de ma fic tu le sais…

Merci pour tout. Je t'aime !

MERCI REVEANNE! Merci de ne pas m'avoir lâché depuis tout ce temps. Ca fait quoi ? quatre ans ? Et je n'ai toujours pas terminé ma fic ? Je ne compte plus le tiennes loll Toujours la première aux reviews, je ne te remercierais jamais assez pour tout le support que tu m'as apporté. Merci pour ta folie, tes critiques et tout simplement d'être encore là.

Merci aussi Main Magique : La première à embarquer à pieds joints dans mes folie ! Je n'ai pas de nouvelles de toi depuis quelques temps, mais qu'à cela ne tienne ! Tu seras toujours la bienvenue !

Mainmagique et Reveanne sont mes plus anciennes lectrices. Du Forum de la Warner à maintenant, elles n'ont jamais failli à la tâche et je leur en suis plus que reconnaissante. Faîtes attention à vous les filles ! À bientôt j'espère !

Merci aussi à Mikaël : Cher…cher Miky ! Je ne te vois plus aussi souvent qu'avant, ça m'attriste, mais je sais que tu es encore là pour moi ! Et Merci de garder mes secrets !

Merci aussi à Melle Mignère : J'espère que tu aimes comment je t'ai dépeins dans ma fic!

Merci à Sfavillante : Cela fait des lunes que je suis sans nouvelle, mais j'espère que tu vas bien ! Merci de m'avoir suivit dans mes débuts!

Merci aussi à Weirdoman : Toujours là pour me remonter le moral, faire des folies et dire n'importe quoi ! Weirdo est mon homme ! Même si je sais tu es en retard dans tes lectures, je tenais à te remercier ! Car toi aussi tu m'encourages depuis belles lurettes ! Take care Grand-Manitou !

Merci à adenoide, une nouvelle lectrice : C'est pour vous que j'ai fais ces annexes ! Je sais que je mets trop de temps à mettre une suite, alors j'espère que ceci vous aidera à me pardonner ! Merci de lire ma fic, ca me fait bien plaisir

Aux gens de à Angelina, la première qui a mis une review à ma fic sur ce site. Merci de m'avoir encouragé. Et de la faire encore.

Merci aussi à Angel, qui m'a fait par de ses bons commentaires. C'est très gentil. J'attends de tes nouvelles

Merci aussi à Mystikal pour ces gentils encouragements.

Merci à Fille De Foo Foo pour son encouragement.

Merci aussi à Lunatique : tes commentaires sont les bienvenues.

Merci à anonano pour l'encouragement dont tu m'as fait part.

Merci à Hermione : ta comparaison me fais chaud au cœur…

Merci à Arathorn pour m'avoir mis une review. J'en avais vraiment de besoin car je commençais à désespérer…Merci encore.

Merci aussi à Yari : Il y aura une suite bientôt. Promis

Merci également à Lyly : Merci pour ta review. Cela me remonte le morale lorsque je vois de nouveaux commentaires.

Merci SURTOUT à xaxa, qui m'a fait penser à écrire un petit mot à ceux qui m'avaient encouragé.

Merci à Pussy : Merci beaucoup de me comparer à Weirdo, l'honneur est pour moi

Merci également à Merlin : Je tiens aussi à te féliciter, rare sont ceux qui me lisent encore après tout ce temps

Merci encore d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser des reviews, mais surtout d'avoir pris le temps de lire mon petit délire…

MERCI MERCI MERCI MERCI MERCI MERCI MERCI MERCI MERCI

HP Warner:

Merci aussi à Cécilia, que j'ai harcelée pour qu'elle lise mon histoire ( reste comme tu es petite Cécilia. Un vrai rayon de soleil ). Merci d'être là. Fait attention à toi et reviens quand tu peux.

Merci aussi à mon cher Chevalier du Catogan, qui a su une fois de plus me faire sourire avec ses commentaires( même s'il en ai toujours au chapitre 11 je crois, et ce, depuis cinq mois…) Merci aussi de m'impliquer dans tes folies( tu sais de quoi je veux parler…)

Merci aussi à Sunsine644 d'être là pour remonter ma fic à chaque instant…Ainsi elle ne tombe pas dans les abîmes de l'oublie…lol. Je t'en suis redevable. Tu as été tellement patiente tout l'été. Merci mille fois.

Merci à Starfox qui me maintient dans son top 6 ( C'est trop gentil)(Continu à bien écrire mon grand…Et j'attends toujours les chapitres de ton tome 5…) On aimerais vraiment avoir de tes nouvelles. Tu nous manques.

Un gros merci à Juxeboxe. Merci d'avoir mis ma fic sur ton site, je t'en suis reconnaissante. Merci de me lire.

Merci à Milloux, ta visite et tes commentaires me font toujours plaisir…un gros merci

Merci à Lunelupin et continu tes belles aventures avec Lune…Je veux savoir comment ça fini… Et avoir de tes nouvelles

Merci à Ankou666 : Ton tome 11 me fait bien rire…(surtout les ronronnements…continu) Continu ton autre fic également

Merci Titanora : toi aussi tu es toujours là pour laisser un petit message d'encouragement. Encore Merci.

Et Merci à hélophradite : Même si je n'ai pas eu ton message, je te compte parmi mes amis. Merci d'avoir pris la peine et le temps de lire ma fic. Cela me réchauffe le cœur.

Merci aussi à alvy pour tes compliments sur ma fic.

Merci à Hermione5590 pour prendre le temps de remonter ma fic.

Merci à Goodaile pour m'avoir trouver certaines erreurs dans mon histoire( si tu en trouves d'autre n'hésite surtout pas)

Merci à Darknightcl : Connaissant ton sens critique, je suis honorée que tu lises ma fic.

Merci également à jereum : Je veux tes commentaires aussi. Courage pour ta suite.

Merci à Imax20100 : J'espère que tu as aimé mes suites.

Merci à Shadowrunner : Tu es toujours là pour remonter ma fic et celle des autres et c'est la première raison pour laquelle de te remercie. Même si cela me prend des siècles avant que je mets une suite, tu es encore là. Merci.

Merci aussi à moonnyHp 21: C'est toujours plaisant d'avoir les commentaires des nouveaux lecteurs. Viens me dire bonjour lorsque tu auras plus de temps.

Merci aussi à Tyliana : Je sais que tu trouves que mes chapitres sont trop gros et j'en suis vraiment désolée. Je tâcherais d'y faire attention à l'avenir.

Merci aussi à serpentoum : Merci d'avoir de courage de suivre ma fic sur ce Forum. Tes commentaires seront toujours les bienvenus, car ils me font toujours rire.

Merci également à benoitdubois : Merci d'avoir pris le temps de commencer à lire ma fic, cela me touche beaucoup.

Merci à Lily Evan : Ton honnêté me fait plaisir. Merci encore.

Merci à Sarah74 : lorsque ta fic sera fini, je me ferais un plaisir de la lire…D'ici là, à la Royure…

Merci à Lourmia :Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis quelque temps, mais j'espère te revoir bientôt avec des commentaires.

Merci à Lauviah pour ces commentaires. J'ai essayé d'écrire plus d'un chapitre à la fois, comme promis.

Merci à Mysthy : Tes idées seront toujours les bienvenues

Merci à Alexharry : Tes commentaires me font toujours sourire.

Merci à Namea ( 1 ou 2 ) :P Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me lire, même si ce n'est qu'une fic du '' vieux'' tome 5 mainteant :P

Et merci aussi à Ganima820, Kenzaia et à Patmol24 ,à qui, je l'espère, ces chapitres auront su plaire.

Merci aussi à mes lecteurs sur TWWO :

Merci à astronema : De te voir aussi rapidement mettre une review m'a agréablement surpris et je t'en remercie du du cœur

Et Merci à lianna potter : La suite est encore longue. Je ne sais pas à quel vitesse je mettrais on line, mais je te jure qu'elle y sera !

Et un grand merci à Shannen ! Elle qui a accepté la tâche titanesque de corriger ma fic ! Merci à toi de sacrifier du temps our moi !

Fhaspero ! Mon petit Mat ! Merci de m'avoir lu ! Je t'aime !

Merci aussi à marion x xibus 63 (Tu m'as dis que tu étais Marion, Marion comme Sfavillante ? si c'est toi COUCOU! Ça fait longtemps ! Comment tu vas… Et euh… si c'est pas la Marion que je connais…COUCOU! Ça fait plaisir de te connaître. Merci !

Et Merci à DlissannE : Ta review à mis de la lumière dans mon cœur ! Merci merci

À tous ce beau monde, encore Merci

Message aux personnes du Pottermagicworld :

Merci encore à Lord Catogan et Weirdo( bon je sais je me répète…)

Merci aussi à Emrah : Je te pardonne de ne pas avoir eu le temps de lire ma fic en entier. Moi-même je n'ai pas encore eu le courage de la relire pour corriger les fautes alors…lol. Merci pour les reviews

Merci à Siria Potter : Je vais tenter de te faire plaisir en mettant la suite.

Merci aussi à Alfa : Tu ne peux pas savoir comment j'ai rougis en lisant ta review( bon ok ce qui n'a pas aidé à ma cause est le fait que je n'étais pas seule, mais bon…) Merci pour tous ces…euh…compliments…C'est trop : )

Merci à Hermione : J'espère que tu trouveras la suite aussi prenante.

Merci à Kyzara : Merci de dire que mon histoire est dans les cordes de Hp. Je n'aurais jamais espéré tant d'éloge, mais c'est vraiment gentils toi.

Merci à Chouk : Je trouve ça fou de passer une journée à lire ma fic, mais c'est gentil à toi de l'avoir fait. En espérant que la suite va te plaire

Merci aussi à Jeanne D'Arc : Une suite? Ca c'est sur. Ce qui l'es moins c'est la vitesse de publication des prochains chapitres. J'espère que tu les aimeras. Tu m'en donneras des nouvelles.

Merci à LillyMargot : Je vais bien, ne 'inquiète pas. J'ai seulement beaucoup de travaux, alors ma vitesse de publication à légèrement diminué. En espérant que la boule dans ton estomac ne te fasse pas trop souffrir…lol

Merci à Fanny Radcliff : Je suis heureuse que mon histoire te plaise. Prions pour que la suite te fasse autant plaisir.

Et Merci à seb : Merci pour ta review. Je suis heureuse que mon histoire te plaise. Il y aura une suite bientôt.

Je suis vraiment en retard, et je m'en excuse ! je ne vous ai pas oublié

Merci à Marie : Tu es tout pardonné :D

Merci aussi à Fatou ! Ton nombre de review me réchauffe le cœur.

Merci également à Diane ! Merci d'Avoir eut le courage de lire ma fic ! J'irais lire la tienne lorsque mon horaire de fac me le permettra ;)

Et merci à Flo92 : Alors p-e reverras-tu la vieille sorcière :P

Merci aussi à MoicFab sur le site de Fanfiction: Tu m'as tout de suite encouragé et voulu lire ce que j'avais écrit, ce qui m'a grandement fait plaisir. Merci encore.

Ceux de mon entourage :

Cela me gêne encore d'en parler directement avec ceux que je connais personnellement, mais je m'y habitue.

Merci à Stéphanie : En souhaitant que tu retrouve internet, je te souhaite bonne année scolaire. On garde contact chère Bulle (en suivant le protocole (lol)) Merci d'avoir pris la peine de me lire. (et merci à ton frère d'avoir été assez fou pour l'imprimer…)

Merci à Maxim : Je dois avouer que cela m'a gêné lorsque j'ai su que Stéph t'avais refillé une partie du document, car je ne t'en avait jamais parlé. Mais cela m'a vraiment fait chaud au cœur lorsque tu m'a vouloir continuer mon histoire au lieu de lire le 5e tome. Merci d'avoir été tant enthousiasme. On s'écrit.

Et Merci à René, mon beau-père préféré (ben j'espère que j'en ai juste un…) Merci d'avoir enduré mes fautes et les tonnes de questions. Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire mes pertes de temps…

Merci d'avoir enduré mes fautes, mes bouts de paragraphes et mes commentaires désobligeant contre mon clavier d'ordinateur.

Je sais que dans le fond, ce n'est pas très personnel, mais je le redis : Merci à tous de me suivre dans mes folies.

Mahée XXX

23 Juillet 2006


End file.
